Contract With the Devil's Son
by julie khoyul
Summary: Seorang anak iblis memutuskan masuk Training Center untuk mendapat pekerjaan. Karena bosan tinggal di TC, dia dan partner in crime-nya mengubah banyak hal di asrama. Mr. Kim adalah manager TC yang baru kembali dari tugas luar. Di TC itulah mereka bertemu. The devil's son vs Mr. Kim? Kihyun, siwon, heechul, eunhyuk, donghae dll. The End!
1. Chapter 1

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 1:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

The Real Duo Setan

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, keruangan Mr. Choi sekarang!"

Seisi kelas memandang pintu terbuka dengan Amber yang memegang kertas-kertas berdiri disana. Wanita itu selalu begitu. Datang tak pernah salam atau apa, main perintah seenaknya. Pergipun juga akan dengan cara yang sama. Kalau di salah satu negara di asia tenggara sana dikenal dengan nama Jailangkung. Hantu yang datang dan pergi sesuka hati, datang tak dijemput dan pulang tak diantar walau praktiknya si Jailangkung pulang selalu ngajak nyawa orang.

Amber, wanita blesteran China-Canada yang bermukim di Korea Selatan karena dia ngefans berat dengan Super Junior. Sampai-sampai gendernyapun dia lupakan. Dia lebih suka bergaya tomboy dari pada feminim. Kalau ditanya kenapa berpenampilan tomboy dan dia akan menjawab kalau suatu saat nanti dia akan mengikuti ajang cari bakat untuk jadi member Super Junior yang baru.

Ya, Amber ini suka muncul dan pergi seenaknya. Meninggalkan pesan, meninggalkan tugas dan kadang menyuruh-nyuruh orang sesuka hatinya. Dan dia tak suka ditolak, itu yang paling susah. Karena dia akan mengomel dengan bahasa China-nya. Sudah bisa dikatakan 11-12 dengan Jailangkung lah.

"Ck. Amber, bisa kau sopan dikelasku. Paling tidak ketuk pintu atau say hallo sebelum kau menunjuk-nunjuk orang". Yoona kontan protes sebelum Amber menghilang.

"Eh, Yoon. Kau ada di situ?". Dia suka sekali pura-pura polos. "Tadinya aku mau mengetuk pintu dan menyapa, tapi kupikir tak perlu kalau pintu sudah terbuka. Lagi pula kelas ini jarang memberi dan membalas salam dari orang". Alasan, tapi khusus kelas ini memang seperti itu adanya. "Itu alasan kau diberi jam belajar lebih banyak dikelas ini. Kau adalah guru kesopanannya, kan?"

Yoona hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Terlalu sering dia diabaikan temam kerjanya itu, untungnya Yoona tipe wanita yang sabar. Sudah cantik, baik, pengertian dan sabar juga. Tipe Istri idaman pokoknya.

"Aku sedang mengajar, 15 menit lagi kelasku usai. Bisa mereka menemui Mr. Choi saat kelas usai?", usulnya masih dengan gaya lembut.

"Ah, itu masalahnya. Anak didikmu yang baru saja kupanggil membuat masalah lagi. Tandanya ajaranmu selama ini diabaikan oleh mereka, Yoon!".

Lagi?

Iya. Kembar beda DNA, beda spesies dan beda segalanya itu sering membuat ulah. Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Monyet dan ikan. Begitulah duo Eunhae atau biasa disebut duo Mokan yang akhir-akhir ini langganan masuk ruangan Siwon untuk mendapatkan bimbingan khusus. Duo Mokan ini hiperaktif. Eunhyuk yang hobinya joget-joget alias nge-dance, sukanya gerak terus. Goyang sana goyang sini, loncat sana loncat sini, gantung sana gantung sini, tidak pernah diam. Namanya juga monyet. Bahkan dalam kamusnya tertulis 'diam adalah tidur', itu saja. Lalu Donghae, ikan narsis yang mengklaim dirinya super ganteng seantero Korea, hobinya tebar pesona. Hampir separuh penghuni disini pernah dirayunya, walau 95% rayuannya gagal dan berakhir berantakan dia tak pernah menyerah. Karena dia pernah menitipkan kalimat di kamusnya Eunhyuk yang berbunyi 'orang ganteng tak pernah menyerah'. Kalimatnya ditaruh persis dibawah milik Enhyuk. Mereka ini kompak banget. Kemana mana berdua. Enhyuk mengajarkan koreo pada Donghae dan Donghae menurunkan ilmu gantengnya pada Enhyuk.

Masalahnya belakangan tingkah hiperaktif duo Mokan berpindah. Yang dulunya lebih kepada diri sendiri sekarang mereka suka mengerjai teman-temannya. Bahkan pengajar-pun kerap dibuat jengkel oleh keduanya. Itu alasan mereka jadi sering menyambangi ruangan Siwon.

"Kenapa kau panggil Kyuhyun?". Heran juga Yoona, karena Kyuhyun selama ini dikenal tak pernah ambil pusing urusan orang ikut dipanggil bersama duo Mokan.

Amber memandang seisi kelas, tepatnya pada Kyuhyun, memastikan lelaki bermarga Cho itu benar-benar ada masalah. Tapi? Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri sudah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Seisi kelas kecuali Yoona memang kembali sibuk setelah tadi sempat memperhatikan Amber. Benar kalau Amber tak memberi salam saat datang tadi, sekarang saja kehadirannya tak ditanggapi seisi kelas.

"Kalau soal Kyuhyun aku tak paham", Amber berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin ada yang akan dikatan Mr. Choi padanya. Entahlah!", katanya kemudian. "Mr. Choi cuma memberikan kertas dengan nama-nama yang harus kupanggil menghadapnya"

"Tapi dari mana kau tahu kami membuat masalah lagi..."

"...sedangkan kau tak tahu kenapa Mr. Choi memanggil kami, Ms. Amber?", tanya Eunhyuk diteruskan Donghae. Duo Eunhae mendengarkan obrolan dua wanita itu rupanya.

Nah sudah tahu kan kalau mereka kompak?

"Soal itu semua orang juga tahu. Akhir-akhir ini kalian keluar masuk ruang Mr. Choi karena berulah. Kalian pikir Mr. Choi akan memberi kado valentaine pada kalian? Tentu tidak!"

"Siapa tahu memang begitu. Iya kan Hae?"

"Tentu Hyuk. Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin didunia ini"

"Iya, memang tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini termasuk kado berisi bimbingan berkelakuan baik". Duo Mokan nyengir mendengarnya.

Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang Donghae memutuskan menguping. Dia segera menyudahi kesibukankannya untuk bergabung berdebat. Bukan ikut berdebat sih, paling-paling keikut sertaannya adalah mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang konyol.

Ryeowook mengangkat tangan, dugaan sementara dia akan bertanya.

"Ya Wookie, ada apa?"

Namja kelewat manis bermarga Kim itu meringis, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya sebelum memulai bicara. "Ms. Amber, kenapa aku tidak pernah dipanggil untuk menghadap Mr. Choi?"

"Wookie, kau orang terbaik disini. Mr. Choi tak akan memanggil orang baik sepertimu. Kau akan segera keluar dari sini dengan pekerjaan bagus di luar sana".

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu Mr. Choi". Yoona dan Amber serentak mengamati Ryeowook. Mereka tidak heran, hanya terlalu kasihan. Ryeowook mengagumi Choi Siwon selama ini, mungkin karena dia terlalu konyol hingga tak pernah dapat tanggapan. "Mr. Choi kan tampan. Aku akan sangat senang bisa duduk dihadapannya dan mendengarkan dia bicara hanya padaku". Ryeowook menerawang terlalu jauh. Dia senyum-senyum ganjil sambil membayangkan duduk di depan meja dan mendengarkan Siwon berceramah padanya.

Kim Ryeowook, penggemar berat Manager sarana pra sarana, Choi Siwon. Seperti Amber yang suka memuji personil Super Junior ke seantero penghuni Training Center, Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama dengan Siwon sebagai obyeknya. Namja Kim ini tak sungkan menunggui kedatangan Siwon di depan gerbang dan membuntuti si Manajer sampai masuk ruangannya. Begitu pula saat senggang dia lebih memilih duduk diam sambil memandangi Siwon dengan segala kegiatannya dari pada bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Siwon? Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu. Kasihan Ryeowook!

"Mr. Choi memanggil orang-orang bermasalah saja. Kau tidak termasuk, wookie"

"Jadi aku harus bermasalah dulu biar bisa menemuinya?"

"Bukankah tiap pagi kau menemuinya?". Ryeowook galau dan si Monyet beraksi.

"Ya, dan kau cuma tersenyum konyol kearah Mr. Choi tanpa dapat balasan"

"Mengikutinya seperti orang bodoh"

"Dan kehilangan dia saat masuk ruang kerjanya", tambah si ikan mensupport partnernya.

Duo Mokan bertost dan bersorak mendapati Ryeowook mengkerut di bangkunya. Duo hiperaktif itu benar, dia hanya melakukan hal yang konyol selama ini. Ryeowook jadi ingin menangis, tapi kata hyung-nya yang ada di kelas sebelah, namja tidak boleh menangis. Dia sedang sedih, dan dia lupa menanyakan hal apa yang boleh dilakukan saat sedih kepada hyung-nya itu?

"Mr. Choi tak suka orang cengeng". Ryeowook tidak cengeng, buktinya dia tidak menangis. Dia cuma bingung dan sedikit sedih.

"Mr. Choi juga tak suka namja polos".

Ryeowook tak polos, hidupnya penuh warna. Dirumahnya dia tinggal dengan hyung-nya yang mengajarkan banyak hal termasuk nonton film blue. Hanya saja Ryeowook menganggap film itu adalah film horror. Pemainnya selalu berteriak-teriak aneh hingga membuatnya merinding.

Ryeowook makin muram. Dia selalu kalah dengan duo Eunhae. Nanti Ryeowook akan mengadu pada hyungnya saja.

"Sudahlah Wookie, jangan dengarkan mereka. Nanti, suatu saat Mr. Choi akan berbicara padamu". Yoona memang guru yang baik, tapi suatu saat itu kapan? "Setelah usai pelajaranku mereka akan menemui Mr. Choi", Yoona menyudahi kegalauan Ryeowook dan keusilan duo Mokan serta Amber yang hendak menerapkan ilmu menghilang tiba-tibanya. "15 menit lagi"

"Bukan aku tak mau memberi waktu,.."

"15 menit, Amber", pinta Yoona

"Tapi Yoon,..."

"Mr. Choi akan paham. 15 menit, tak lebih"? Yoona masih gigih dengan 15 menit waktunya.

"Waktu 15 menitmu sudah habis, Ms Yoona", semua penghuni kelas serempak melihat jam. Entah di dinding depan kelas ataupun di pergelangan tangan mereka. Yoona ikut-ikutan melihat jam dan benar waktu 15 menitnya telah habis untuk mendebatkan hal tak penting.

"Itu yang mau kubilang tadi, Yoon". Amber membuang nafas lelah. "Lain kali gunakan 15 menitmu lebih bijak, dan jangan memotong pembicaraan orang. Aku harus ke kelas sebelah dan kau membuang waktuku saja!", tambahnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yoona yang masih menatapi jam tangannya.

"Waktunya istirahat!". Dan semua murid meninggalkan kelas mengikuti gerak ketua kelas yang keluar lebih dulu.

"Ms. Yoona, kau bilang suatu saat Mr. Choi akan berbicara padaku. Suatu saat itu kapan?". Yoona teralihkan dari jam tangannya. Waktunya meratapi nasib gagal dengan adanya Ryeowook di hadapannya. Namja ini masih dengan muka konyolnya menambahkan kegalauan pada Yoona "Oh, kau tak tahu ya?", sesalnya, sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. "Ku tanyakan pada Heechul hyung saja kalau begitu!". Dan dia benar-benar pergi dari kelas.

julie khoyul

TCK. Training Center's Kim.

TC milik keluarga Kim ini bukan tempat mencetak artis-artis, penyanyi ataupun model seperti training center lain. Ditempat ini menerima siapapun orang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Mereka pernah kuliah dan punya ijazah tapi tak punya pekerjaan, atau baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan, disini diterima. TC's Kim akan mendidik mereka kembali. Membekali tata cara baru untuk bertahan didunia kerja. Mengasah kemampuan kerja trainee dan menyiapkan mereka untuk terjun ke pekerjaan selanjutnya. TC's Kim memasarkan nama tranee-nya didunia kerja. Di perusahaan seluruh asia terutama Korea Selatan, TC's Kim punya andil besar dalam mensuplai pekerja-pekerja briliant, pantang menyerah dan sukses diperusahaan.

Ingin menjadi pekerja kantoran, sekertaris hingga manager? Datang ke TC's Kim. Mereka menjajinkan pekerjaan dan pasti akan dapat pekerjaan itu. Training Center's Kim terlanjur punya nama besar untuk diabaikan. Jadi cukup patuhi dan turuti ajaran dari TC dan kesuksesan segera ditangan.

"Jadi untuk apa memanggilku kemari?". Kyuhyun benar-benar tak sopan. Dia datang terlambat, masuk seenaknya ke ruang Siwon dan duduk santai di depan meja sang manager.

"Kau terlambat Cho". Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahu. "Aku minta ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu kesini". Siwon meninggalkan map tebalnya dan mengamati si namja Cho. Benar seperti dugaannya selama ini. Benar juga apa kata duo Eunhae itu, ini lah Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Seseorang yang terlalu jenius menutupi kelakuan buruknya. "Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

"Aku tak akan tanya kalau sudah tahu", jawabnya santai.

"Ch", Siwon mendecih pelan. Dia mengawasi Kyuhyun, memandangnya dan bermaksud mengintimidasi. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak trainee bengal di TC dan itu tak serta merta terjadi". Kyuhyun menelengkan kepalanya, bukan pura-pura tak tahu dia cuma ingin melakukan itu tanpa maksud. "Terjadi sejak dua bulan yang lalu trainee mulai melunjak. Itu bertepatan dengan kedatanganmu kesini".

Kyuhyun masih santai, duduk diam ditempatnya tanpa rasa takut diadili seorang manager. Bagaimana kalau dia dipecat? Ah, dia tidak bekerja disini. Dia kan tranee dan suatu saat nanti dia akan membayar TC ini dengan pemotongan gaji tiap bulan diri kantornya. Berarti mengeluarkannya dari sini sama dengan merugi.

Siwon mendengus sejenak ketika tak mendapati respon berarti dari tranee-nya. Dia tahu sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun ini tipe orang seperti apa. Tidak boleh keras menangani orang seperti dia. Siwon sangat berpengalaman dengan tranee macam si Cho ini, jadi bimbing dengan sabar tapi menakutkan.

"Akan kuberi peringatan saja padamu, aku tak mau waktu dan tenagaku terbuang percuma untuk orang yang sebernanya mengerti maksudku". Kalimatnya berbelit, tapi itu yang selalu diterapkannya agar dia terlihat pintar dan berwibawa. Dia seorang manager dan itu yang diyakininya benar. "Jangan menghasut mereka lagi. Terutama Hyukjae dan Donghae. Kau paham Cho?"

"Paham", jawabnya tanpa peduli. Dia sibuk memutar mutar papan nama bertuliskan 'Choi Siwon' dan jenis jabatannya yang barusan ditemukannya di meja.

Siwon sempat merebut papan namanya dan meletakkannya diposisi semula. "Kupastikan kau akan dapat pekerjaan sesuai kemampuanmu, dan kau boleh berlagak semaumu diluar sana", dan mengisaratkan Kyuhyun untuk keluar. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

"Cuma itu?", tanyanya membuat Siwon mengernyit. "Padahal aku sudah siap mental untuk mendapat yang lebih banyak dari peringatanmu barusan". Saat Siwon terdiam dia melanjutkan, "Ryeowook bilang kau tampan dan dia ingin sekali duduk diposisiku sekarang sambil mendengarkanmu bicara. Aku mau buktikan itu".

Apa tadi? Cho Kyuhyun bilang Siwon tampan. Tidak, dia mengutip perkataan Kim Ryeowook soal ketampanan Siwon dan dia ingin membuktikan itu. Choi Siwon memang tampan, seantero TC tahu soal itu. Dia namja rupawan yang berbody ok. Sifatnya sedikit dingin dan diam tapi tidak terkesan angkuh. Dia disukai banyak orang termasuk sebagian besar staff TC beserta Trainee-nya. Ryewook selaku trainee berani menguntitnya dari mulai dia muncul di gerbang sampai keluar area TC disore harinya. Walaupun namja itu tak pernah berkata apapun selain tersenyum konyol didepannya setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau Siwon tak main-main soal ketampanan. Dan Cho Kyuhyun masih ingin membuktikan itu?

Choi Siwon luluh, tapi tak terlihat ditampangnya. Imajinasinya tersenyum terlalu percaya diri. Dia memang tampan, siapa yang menolak pesonanya, itu yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini. Bila seorang yang bukan siapa-siapa macam namja Cho ini mempertanyakan ketampanannya, dia akan buktikan.

Cho Kyuhyun akan segera mengakui ketampanan Choi Siwon.

"Kau mau buktikan apa? Kalau aku tampan seperti yang temanmu bilang?". Dia memulai dengan caranya. "Jangan kau pikir aku tertarik melihatmu berlama-lama disini. Kau punya pelajaran yang wajib diikuti Cho. Kembalilah kekelasmu sekarang!". Setidaknya sikap jual mahal akan terkesan elit. Dan mengusir Kyuhyun akan menambah wibawanya. Semakin penasaran seseorang terhadapnya akan semakin tinggi pula penilaian ketampanannya nanti.

"Aku pasti kembali ke kelasku. Mr. Jung tak akan mempermasalahkan keterlambatanku. Dia tahu aku jenius". Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda tak setuju. Bodoh atau jenius semua trainee wajib mengikuti setiap pelajaran di TC ini.

"Jangan..",

"Aku tak akan melakukannya", potong Kyuhyun mengerti arah kalimat Siwon. "Aku tak akan jadikan namamu sebagai alasan. Aku sering terlambat di kelas Mr. Jung dan dia biasa saja".

Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Dia mengetukkan jemarinya di pegangan kursinya. Berpikir sejenak soal rumor kejeniusan Kyuhyun yang banyak dibicarakan pengajar dan juga trainee lain. Benarkah itu atau cuma kebetulan?

"Mau tahu apa pendapatku tentangmu?"

"Apa? Aku memang tampan Cho, kau tak perlu berpendapat lagi!", putusnya cepat.

"Ya, sejenak kau terlihat tampan Mr. Choi", Kyuhyun tersenyum, eh, menyeringai. "Tapi andai aku bisa mengamatimu lebih jauh mungkin kau lebih dari itu". Kyuhyun memberi jeda sesaat "Ya sudah lah, aku harus kembali ke kelas".

Cuma itu? Kenapa Siwon jadi menirukan gaya tak terima Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun sudah mengakui ketampanannya, itu seperti kemauannya tadi. Tapi maksud kata 'akan lebih' itu apa? Sebenarnya Siwon tahu, dia cuma tak paham apakah Kyuhyun akan kembali duduk di depannya dan mengamatinya lebih jauh? Lalu namja Cho itu akan bilang kalau dia lebih dari sekedar tampan dan berakhir dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang tergila gila padanya.

Siwon berpikir terlampau jauh, padahal dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dari sekian pemikirannya itu intinya cuma satu, tadi Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sepertinya itu untuknya. Dan itu manis sekali, seperti orangnya.

Mata Siwon memejam sejenak, kemudian terbuka kembali dengan pemikiran lebih jernih. Dia Choi Siwon, Manager sarana pra sarana di TC's Kim. Dia tak mau dan tak akan pernah termakan oleh tranee di TC-nya.

"Pergilah", ucapnya setenang mungkin.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Walaupun belum mengamatimu lebih jauh, aku pernah melihatmu beberapa kali sebelum ini. Kau terlihat lebih kurus dari dua bulan yang lalu. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, Mr. Choi!". Dia memamerkan senyumnya lagi. Samar-samar terlihat seperti seringaian. Kyuhyun benar-benar beranjak tanpa berucap sepatah katapun lagi hingga hilang di balik pintu.

Manager Choi terpaku sejenak di dudukannya. Dia terbui lagi oleh senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut seringaian milik Kyuhyun. Siwon terpesona dengan mahkluk yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu? Kemudian saat dia sadar segera diperiksa tubuhnya. Mengukur besar pergelangan tangannya dan meraba otot lengan atasnya. Tak mendapati keganjilan, dia berdiri berjalan di depan jendela berkaca dan memperhatikan dirinya di sana. Benar, dia sedikit lebih kurus.

julie khoyul

Koridor yang menghubungkan kantor dengan lokasi belajar mengajar tampak lenggang. Sepi dan sedikit dingin, mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang barusan ditemuinya. Namja tampan yang sedikit dingin. Apa? Cho Kyuhyun akan terintimidasi lalu tahkluk pada si Choi itu? Tidak mungkin. Dialah yang akan menahklukkan Siwon. Kehidupan di TC sangat membosankan, kalau tidak bergerak dia bisa gila sebelum benar-benar dapat pekerjaan. Mungkin dengan menahklukkan Siwon semangatnya akan pulih.

Oiya, dia harus segera kembali ke kelas lalu mengikuti pelajaran Mr. Jung seperti yang dititahkan Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tadi bilang Mr. Jung tak akan marah walau dia terlambat kan? Sebenarnya kalaupun dia tak masuk kelas Mr. Jung tetap tak akan marah. Sebelumnya sudah ada pemberitahuan kalau seminggu ini Mr. Jung tak bisa mengajar. Harusnya sebagai orang bejabatan tinggi di TC, Siwon tahu itu. Atasan macam apa yang tak tahu menahu soal bawahannya? Satu Kyuhyun saja mampu menipunya, apalagi kalau ada 5 Kyuhyun di TC. Training Center bisa hancur lebih cepat.

"Anak setan sedang berbicara pada iner-nya. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, iblis licik?", tanya seseorang menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang kelewat tampan hingga lebih tepat disebut cantik, bersandar pada dinding di belokan koridor. Namja bermarga Kim lagi yang kali ini dari kelas sebelah. Kim Heechul. Mahkluk sejenis Kyuhyun. Walau tak sejenius namja Cho itu, tapi sama liciknya. Heechul bermulut pedas dan tak terkontrol. Berurusan dengannya sama dengan memasang wajah di depan singa betina. Mati, satu kata gambaran orang-orang yang berani padanya.

"Siluman kelas sebelah", gumam Kyuhyun. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang bersantai sembari menunggui sepupu konyolku dari kelasmu". Dia menunggui Ryeowook. "Dapat sesuatu, Cho. Mukamu sedikit gembira?", tanyanya sambil mengikir kuku.

Namja jejadian, begitu sebutan dari duo Mokan. Onderdilnya 100 persen laki-laki, tapi kwalitas guna kelelakiannya masih diragukan. Heechul akan membawa semua peralatan make up-nya kemanapun dia pergi. Setidaknya selalu ada kaca disaku celananya. Dan kalau disebut cantik melambai, dia akan marah. Heechul bukan wanita, dia laki laki tulen. Untuk menyenangkan hatinya sebut dia cantik mempesona, bukan cantik melambai. Kenapa? Cuma duo Eunhae yang tahu alasan itu. Kalau ditanyakan perihal Heechul pada Eunhae, Eunhyuk akan bilang 'boy inside' disambung dengan Donghae 'girl outside'. Ya karena sebelumnya duo hiperaktif Eunhae dibawah bimbingan Heechul, tak salah kalau duo Mokan banyak tahu soal siluman satu ini.

"Kuda sok jeniusmu itu mengganggu acaraku"

"Dia tampan, Cho", ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Kyuhyun juga sudah mengakuinya. "Tapi tidak setampan aku". Kalau yang ini tidak akan pernah diakui Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengigau, Hyung. Tidak akan pernah ada manusia tampan yang melebihi ketampanam Cho Kyuhyun". Heechul makin terkekeh menanggapi kelakaran Kyuhyun.

Dua mahkluk narsis sedang berduet di koridor ini namanya.

"Dia akan jadi acara baruku", ujarnya sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Kau tak sendirian, Cho", tambah Heechul dengan kekehan siluman.

Ryeowook sesaat kemudian sudah berdiri diantara Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang keduanya sambil berkedip-kedip lucu. Bibirnya dimonyongkan biar melebihi kadar imut yang disematkan padanya. Hell, sayangnya dia tidak imut dimata dua keturunan setan di depannya ini. Ryeowook masih berpredikat si muka konyol walau sehebat apapaun usahanya merubah image.

"Aku merinding, Hyung. Apa ada mahkluk kasat mata di sini?". Konyol kan?. "Kau melihatnya Kyu?". Bukan bodoh. Ini antara konyol dan polos. Sebagai sepupu, Heechul sudah menjejalkan banyak hal dipikiran Ryeowook, tapi otak namja manis itu seakan punya filter otomatis yang bekerja menyaring dan membuang hal yang dirasa tak penting bagi Ryeowook. Alhasil hanya kekonyolan yang tersisa.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun muram sejenak. Heechul segera meraih cerminnya dan berkaca, memastikan wajahnya tak terkoyak pertanyaan sepupunya. Kyuhyun juga, dia merasa kepalanya sedikit pening mendapati pertanyaan teman sekelasnya. Keduanya segera mengalihkan fokus pikiran. Ada hal yang lebih menarik dipikirkan selain mahkluk kasat mata, Siwon contohnya.

"Kyu, apa Mr. Choi sibuk?". Yah, baru juga akan dipikirkan.

"Jangan bilang kau mau memata-matainya lagi, Wookie. Kau janji menemaniku bersantai di belakang", sentak Heechul membuahkan mendung di muka Ryeowook.

"Aku lihat sebentar saja. Nanti kalau aku tidak fokus saat menemanimu bagaimana? Mr. Choi itu kekuatanku, Hyung".

Heechul mengeram hendak menerkam dan menyantap Ryeowook bulat-bulat. Bukan karena beraninya Ryeowook padanya, tapi karena kekonyolan Ryeowook sering membuat Heechul darah tinggi. Kalau Heechul struk bagaimana? Dia masih muda, masih cantik mempesona dan belum menguasai seperempat kekayaan dunia. Heechul tak mau itu terjadi.

"Kau lebih mementingkan kuda sialan itu dari pada aku? Hyungmu itu aku atau dia?", bentak Heechul sok seram.

"Mr. Choi yang tampan, Hyung. Bukan kuda sialan", ralat Ryeowook.

"Aku lebih tampan darinya"

"Tapi dia..."

"Berhenti memujanya atau ku robek muka Siwonmu itu!", ancam Heechul.

"Jangan!", Hyung cantiknya benar-benar sadis. Kalau mau merobek bisa muka orang lain jangan muka tampan Siwon. Kalau Siwon tak tampan lagi siapa yang akan dipuja Ryeowook? Hyung-nya sendiri? Tidak sudi. Ryeowook pemuja namja tampan berbadan atletis seperti Choi Siwon, bukan namja cantik mempesona dengan perangai tak wajar macam Heechul. "Kau jahat, Hyung. Mr. Choi salah apa padamu?"

Kalau ada pertanyaan kenapa Ryeowook tak takut pada siluman bermuka cantik, Kim Heechul? Jawabnya karena Ryeowook itu konyol.

"Karena Siwon merebut waktumu untuk menemaniku"

Kyuhyun memijit tengkuknya. Sepertinya ada tambahan sedikit beban pada pundaknya berkat interaksi dua mahkluk di hadapannya ini.

"Siwon sedang sibuk. Dia menutup jendela dan pintu ruangannya setelah aku keluar tadi".

"Benarkah? Apa dia juga menutup kordennya?". Haaahh, susah memang menipu Ryeowook soal Mr. Choi-nya. "Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar saja. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Kyu? Hyung?".

"Dia menutup rapat semuanya tak terkecuali lubang kecil semacam lubang kunci". Kyuhyun mendapati Ryeowook manyun dan hilang tenaga. Namja manis berbadan kecil itu ingim menangis, lalu dia melihat Heechul ada di sebelahnya. Pantang seorang namja untuk menangis, dia teringat lagi peraturan itu. Kemudian sedihnya segera digantikan cengengesan mengesalkan. "Kau temani Heechul hyung saja lebih baik"

"Kau benar, Kyu", masih dengar cengiran ajaibnya. "Ayo Hyung kutemani bersantai. Kita lihat senja datang di bukit belakang", ajaknya bersemangat sambil menarik Heechul yang melongo.

Pening di kepala Kyuhyun hilang seketika. Kecantikan Heechul rasanya juga sudah kembali keposisi semula. Tingkah konyol Ryeowook selain menimbulkan masalah, kadang menyelesaikan masalah juga.

Training Center ini dikelilingi tembok yang tak terkira tingginya, jangankan senja diufuk barat, pohon tinggi saja tak terlihat dari dalam sini. Ada juga taman dengan pohon-pohon, lalu pasangan kursi dan meja marmer di belakang asrama, bukan bukit hijau penuh bunga seperti bayangan Ryeowook. Sudahlah, membayangkan yang ada menjadi lebih indah itu lebih baik dari pada mati bosan di dalam TC ini.

"Kyu, ayo ikut!".

Dan Kyuhyun memutuskan mengekor dua Kim itu


	2. Chapter 2

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 2:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Reader, maaf buat yang kemarin. Nggak ada kalimat 'selamat membaca' di awal dan 'to be continue' di akhir, kesannya jadi nggak sopan. Tapi kalian tahu ini ff multichaps kan?

Eh, makasih juga buat review-nya.

Entar sore Kibum pulang dan besok baru nongol di TC. Untuk Kihyun momment, harus sabar. Kata tetanggaku, cinta yang terburu-buru kebanyakan berakhir cepat. Slow down, ok!

Ini chap 2, selamat membaca!

Anak Setan Beraksi

Siwon berjalan tegap, seakan memamerkan tubuh proporsionalnya pada karyawan TC yang lain. Tapi dia tidak sedang pamer tubuh yang kata beberapa teman body-nya mirip model. Ini memang dirinya. Ini juga gaya kesehariannya. Kalau dia dibekali wajah, tubuh dan otak bagus itu artinya Tuhan sayang padanya. Pemberian Tuhan bukan untuk dipamer pamerkan seperti pemahamannya pada agama yang sedikit berlebih itu.

Manager tampan ini dari cafetaria. Dia baru saja menjemput makan siangnya. Tadi dia juga makan sedikit salad dan minum jus jeruk. Itu baik untuk mendapingi menu makan siangnya yang berlemak. Siwon suka hidup sehat. Dia tak begitu suka minum kopi dan lebih memilih British Breakfast Tea dipagi hari. Dalam pandangam hidupnya badan yang sehat dimulai dari keseharian yang sehat pula.

Masih berjalam diantara meja-meja karyawan, Siwon memamerkan senyum sekedarnya pada staff yang kebetulan beradu pandang dan menyapanya. Terus terulang seperti ini. Dia jadi teringat tahun- tahun yang dilewatinya di TC ini. Diberi kepercayaan oleh anak pemilik TC untuk mendampinginya membesarkan TC. Membawa nama Training Center's Kim diakui oleh perusahaan-perusahaan besar. Tidak mudah melakukan itu, tapi sejauh ini mereka berhasil. Kuncinya satu, disiplin tinggi.

TC's Kim membuat peraturan kelas tinggi. Mereka memberi sedikit hak dan banyak kewajiban. Ada tiga kata yang diterapkam di TC ini. Seorang pekerja hanya perlu bilang 'iya, maaf dan terima kasih'. Tiga kata itulah yang banyak mensukseskan pekerja dari TC ini. Mereka menerima pelamar sebanyak tempat yang disediakan. Trainee diasramakan. Dididik. Diberi pembelajaran yang hampir mirip militer. Bukan masalah fisik, tapi otak dan batin mereka dipenjara. Trainee dipisahkan dari dunia luar setelah itu pihak TC menggemblengnya. Dimaksudkan agar dalam keadaan tertekan, sakit dan bosan, mereka masih tetap bertahan. Lalu sukses akan datang kemudian.

Siwon berhenti sebentar di depan pintu ruangannya. Dia berbalik, memandang semua tempat di kejauhan hingga sekitarnya. Ini masih TC yang dulu tapi ada yang mulai berubah. Dia mengela nafas berat setelah menyadari letak perubahannya. Hampir tiga bulan.

"Hi, Mr. Choi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Siwon hampir melonjak. Belum juga dia memijakkan kaki dalam rungannya, salah satu mahkluk yang disebutnya membawa perubahan buruk itu mengagetkannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Si iblis yang akhir akhir ini keluar masuk ruangannya. Seperti katanya waktu itu, namja Cho ini ingin mengamati Siwon lebih jauh dengan membuat berbagai ulah dan berakhir duduk di depan mejanya.

"Sedang apa disini, Cho?"

"Menemuimu tentunya". Kyuhyun menyeringai, tapi dimata Siwon itu sebuah senyuman.

Sejak terbongkarnya kejadian kejadian aneh di TC, ditemukan otak dari semua itu. Si iblis Kyuhyun dan siluman Heechul. Duo setan yang sebenarnya inilah yang suka membuat ulah. Bukan dengan tangan mereka sendiri, tapi mereka menghasut trainee lain. Memanipulasi keadaan baik menjadi buruk, dan keadaan buruk seolah menjadi biasa saja. Duo setan inilah yang sekarang langganan duduk di ruangan Siwon.

"Ini waktunya pembelajaran Cho"

"Aku tahu. Aku ijin ke toilet tadi"

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk disini? Ini ruanganku. Bukan toilet!", tegas Siwon dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ijin ke toilet, bukan benar-benar mau kesana", jawabnya santai. Kyuhyun mengikutkan matanya ke arah gerak Siwon. Mulai si manager masuk, menutup pintu kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kursinya. "Aku merindukan duduk di sini"

"Jangan bilang kau buat masalah lagi?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk perpotongan lehernya. Ada sedikit gatal disitu. Terlalu keras dia menggaruk hingga timbul bercak kemerahan disana. Dan Siwon yang sempat melihat kontan mengalihkan pandangannya. Bocah iblis itu benar- benar...

"Kali ini aku tidak berminat berulah. Aku datang untuk berkeluh kesah padamu", katanya entah jujur atau tidak. Dimata Siwon, Kyuhyun tak pernah jujur.

"Kau mau curhat? Demi apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun melakukan itu? Kau mau mengerjaiku, Cho?"

"Kau tak mau dengar curhatku?"

Ada hal yang tak bisa dipecahkan Siwon akhir-akhir ini. Bukan perubahan yang telah terjadi disini, tapi tentang keberadaan duo setan yang seakan wajib masuk rungannya. Dua hari kemarin Kyuhyun maupun Heechul tak tertangkap masalah sekecil apapun otomatis keduanya atau salah satu dari mereka tak datang kesini. Itu menjadikan ruanganya sedikit lenggang, juga ruang hatinya mengikuti. Dan kali ini secara tak diduga Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya, ruang kosong Siwon seakan terisi angin lembut dan sejuk. Bunga-bungapun seakan muncul juga disana. Dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada duo setan. Tidak. Itu bohong dan hanya kebetulan.

julie khoyul

Yoona dan Amber mendekati kerumunan trainee di sisi jauh aula. Ada apa mereka bergerombol seperti itu? Dua wanita pengajar itu buru-buru, tak ingin ada hal buruk apapun dengan trainee. Amber menyibak paksa kerumunan membuat jalan untuknya dan Yoona di belakang. Mereka segera menuju pusat kerumunan dan tak didapatinya keburukan disitu. Hanya ada anak anjing kecil meringkuk dengan mata besar yang diedarkan kesana kemari.

Dua wanita beda gaya itu berpandangan, sama-sama terlihat bodoh setelah cemas sedemikian rupa tadi.

"Ini punya siapa?", tanya Yoona sambil menunjuk nunjuk anak anjing itu. Yoona mendapati trainee trainee-nya sedikit menjauh. Memberi ruang atau... "Oh!". Yoona baru sadar, membawa barang masuk ke TC itu dilarang. Lagi pula mereka tak diijinkan keluar area. "Maaf. Maksudku ada yang tahu anjing ini milik siapa. Mungkin milik staff". Salah lagi, staff juga tak mungkin membawa anak anjing ke kantor kan?

"Ini jelas anak anjing tersesat, Yoon". Yoona cuma tertawa garing. "Dari mana dia bisa masuk kemari?"

"Dia tersesat", jawab seorang trainee. "Pasti ada lubang ditembok belakang. Dia lewat situ", ralatnya setelah mendapati Amber melotot padanya.

"Ibunya yang membuangnya kemari. Aku sangat yakin", tambah trainee lain

"Atau jangan-jangan dia anak anjing siluman".

Tiga bulan lalu semua ini dimulai. Saat itu berdatangan orang-orang baru untung ditraining. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka sama-sama datang dari seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan, hanya saja kali itu dari kalangan menengah keatas. Awal perkenalan semuanya terlihat normal, lama kelamaan berubah menjadi bermacam gaya. Mereka tidak bodoh, tapi emm aneh. Sangat aneh.

Amber mengeram. Ada yang salah dengan trainee barunya? Eh, sebenarnya tidak hanya trainee baru, yang lamapun juga ikutan aneh.

"Sabar, sabar!". Yoona menenangkan Amber yang jarang marah itu. Dia cuma tak mau mendengar ocehan berbasa mandarin menyumbat telinga penghuni TC. Kalau diajarkan dengan baik, tapi ini berupa umpatan dan makian. Tak boleh ada trainee mengetahui artinya dan mencontoh kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Panggil seseorang untuk membuangnya, Yoon!", perintah Amber yang tak disetujui semua trainee yang ada di situ.

"Aku pernah mengikuti Mr. Shin mengecek sekeliling tembok. Tidak ada lubang sekecil apapun. Benar".

"Tidak ada ibu yang jahat. Iya kan? Iya kan?". Sebagaian trainee mengangguk angguk. "Dia tidak dibuang ibunya. Dia hanya tersesat!", ralatnya yang kali ini dengan senyuman lebar.

"Anak anjing ini manis sekali, tidak mungkin dia siluman. Kasihan sekali kalau dia harus dibuang, Ms Amber". Nah begini baru benar.

Amber mengangguk angguk. Sebenarnya dia juga tak berniat membuang anak anjing itu. Anak anjing itu imut seperti yang trainee-nya bilang. Amber cuma ingin tahu dari mana datangnya anak anjing itu. Dan tadi hanya meluruskan otak aneh trainee-nya. Selebihnya dia tak tertarik.

julie khoyul

"Aku bosan"

"Biasanya kau mengacau di asrama bersama partner kriminalmu itu. Omong-omong dimana dia?" Kyuhyun mendesah lelah saat tak dapat tanggapan serius dari Siwon. "Kau datang kemari pura-pura curhat lalu Heechul menjalankan aksi di luar sana. Aku tak tertipu, Cho"

"Kami bukan kriminal. Kami berulah memang, tapi pernahkah mencelakai orang? Tidak, Choi", Siwon mengernyit mendengar penuturan tak sopan Kyuhyun. "Di sini hanya terlalu membosankan. Kau paham itu?".

"Sopanlah Cho. Kemana pelajaran yang Yoona ajarkan padamu. Jangan-jangan kau tertidur saat dia mengajar!". Siwon tak tega saat melihat muka manis Kyuhyun muram. Namja itu sepertinya sudah benar-benar bosan, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu tak sopan padanya. Dan demi kebaikan Siwon terpaksa keras.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu. Disini seperti..."

"Seperti dipenjara?". Kyuhyun tidak menampik itu. "Kalau kau tak tahan segeralah keluar dari sini. Kau hanya perlu memilih, keluar dari sini saat mendapat pekerjaan atau keluar dari sini karena tak tahan aturan kami!"

Siwon terlalu kejam. Sangat kejam. Demi apapun tak bisakan dia memberi semangat? Kyuhyun sedang down sekarang ini. Dia hilang mood untuk melakukan apapun. Datang kemari niatannya mencari solusi tapi celaan yang didapatnya. Salahnya juga yang selama ini tak pernah akur dengan Siwon. Mereka bertemu hanya untuk bimbingan dan mungkin selamanya dirinya tak akan dipercaya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar separuh wajahnya. Dia lelah sepertinya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit berbaik hati pada kami? Tidakkah kau lihat banyak trainee tertekan hidup disini?", melasnya.

"TC ini dan peraturannya sudah ada sejak dulu. Tak akan ada perubahan disini". Siwon tahu keadaan Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan. Badannya kurus dan kering, dia tak terlalu yakin sejak kapan namja Cho ini kurus tapi itu yang dilihatnya sekarang. Kyuhyun juga sangat berantakan. Mukanya sedikit pucat dan pipi tembamnya telah berkurang. Mata yang biasanya menyorot tajam itu juga sayu. Siwon tak tega, sangat tak tega. Apa lagi melihat mata sayu itu berkaca-kaca, hatinya tiba tiba sakit dan mulutnya mengering. "Pilih saja, Keluar menjadi pecundang atau pemenang!".

Siwon melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Namja itu sedih dan Siwon merasa bersalah. Apa kata-katanya terlalu menyakiti Kyuhyun, bukannya Kyuhyun salah satu trainee yang tak mudah terpengaruh? Dia harus mengubah cara bicaranya jadi lebih lembut kalau begitu.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh kemudian mencondongkan kearah Siwon. Kembali dia tersenyum lebih manis dari sebelumnya untuk melenyapkan raut sedih yang tadi tertangkap mata Siwon. Walau tak menunjukkan reaksi badan, dari gerakan mata Siwon terlihat sesuatu dicemaskannya. Setelah memastikan hal janggal itu, Kyuhyun kembali ke posisi duduk semula. Dia mengetukkan telunjuk di pelipis kanannya memasang pose berfikir namja innocent.

"Haruskah? Kalau harus memilih jadi pecundang atau pemenang tentu semua orang akan memilih jadi pemenang. Aku juga. Kurasa Heechul hyung memilih hal yang sama". Sekarang Kyuhyun mengubah posenya. Ditangkupkan kedua tangan didada kemudian menggembungkan pipinya, menjadikan pipi itu membesar lucu. Memang tak pantas, tapi dia sedang menjelma menjadi iblis penggoda.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Berpura-pura melihat isi berkas di atas mejanya. Membolak balik kertas dengan sesekali mengerutkan dahi agar terlihat benar-benar fokus. Dari kepura-puraan itu matanya tak kuasa sekali, dua kali melirik Kyuhyun. Sekarang pikiran dan hatinya berperang, tak sejalan.

"Masalahnya kita menjadi pecundang atau pemenang intinya pergi meninggalkan TC ini, kan? Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku nantinya?"

Kalau saja pertanyaan Kyuhyun 'merindukan kita' yang berarti banyak, dengan mudah Siwon akan mengiyakan. Masalahnya Kyuhyun bertanya tentang 'merindukanku' tentunya itu bersifat pribadi. Merindukannya, merindukan Kyuhyun. Ya, dia pasti rindu, tapi apa itu pantas?

Siwon memilih untuk kembali membohongi diri sendiri. Memasang wajah jengah saat memandang Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengerti arti tatapan itu menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kenapa sedih? Berharap aku akan merindukanmu?". Siwon gagal untuk berbicara lebih sabar karena gengsi menunjukkan sisi lembutnya. Dia hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas akan tanggapan Kyuhyun.

"Kukira kau akan merindukanku, Mr. Choi"

"Lalu apa masalahnya aku merindukanmu atau tidak?

"Tidak ada. Ini cuma masalah hati dan pikiranku. Tadinya kalau kau merindukanku, aku akan bersemangat menghabiskan masa trainingku, lalu kujadikan motivasi meraih sukses. Dan suatu hari nanti saat kita bertemu kembali akan ada cerita lebih manis dari ini", terang Kyuhyun sedikit meragu diakhir kalimat.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya kasar. Kalimat itu menghantam kepalanya. Merobohkan dinding kaku yang dibangunnya demi menyamarkan diri. Dia telah jatuh pada pelantunan sederhana bermakna mendalam yang keluar dari bibir murid asramanya. Detik itu dia mengakui, dia suka Kyuhyun. Bukan suka antara staff dan murid, tapi antara pria dan wanita. Ralat, antara pria dengan pria. Maksudnya dari hati ke hati.

Dihati dan pikiran Kyuhyun terdapat sebuah impian tentang cerita manis antara mereka nantinya. Siwon suka kalimat itu dan membuahkan senyum imajiner di bibirnya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu!". Ini tulus, tapi suaranya terkesan dipaksakan.

"Kalau tidak ihklas, tidak perlu mengatakannya, Choi. Toh aku hanya trainee pembuat ulah, tidak ada yang bisa dirindukan dariku". Kyuhyun mencoba tak sopan lagi, dan Siwon tak sadar. Dia lebih memilih sedih mendengar nafas berat Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mau seperti itu, tapi... "Terima kasih telah mendengar keluh kesahku. Dan juga bimbingannya. Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang kalian minta".

Menjadi seperti yang mereka minta? Menjadi mesin dengan tiga kata? Berarti tak akan ada suara ribut setan membuat ulah. Berarti tak ada setan masuk ruangannya. Dan tak ada Kyuhyun menghadapkan wajahnya. Tidak. Siwon tak suka. Dia tak ingin ruangannya kosong lagi. Dia tak ingin Kyuhyun-nya menjauh.

Siwon mengetuk pelipisnya dengan pena. Dia berusaha mengenyahkan kalimat pengeklaimannya atas diri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bukan miliknya, atau belum. Otaknya berperang demi dua hal itu.

julie khoyul

Bunyi gedebukan beberapa pasang kaki berlari kearah kerumunan. Sontak semua trainee serta dua pengajar TC memperhatikan arah datangnya suara. Ada Donghae disusul Eunhyuk lalu Ryeowook paling belakang. Hah, duo Mokan lagi. Kenapa Ryeowook jadi ikut-ikutan mereka?

"Aku menemukannya". Donghae menunjukkan dua bungkus keripik kentang beda merk kepada teman temannya. "Ini kudapat dari Ahjumma penjaga dapur. Dia baik sekali memberikan keripiknya padaku. Aku bilang kalau Bada kelaparan lalu dia memberikan ini cuma-cuma". Siapa Bada? "Dia juga bilang aku tampan!"

Eunhyuk menggeser posisi Donghae, membiarkan ikan sok tampan itu terasingkan.

"Ini!", Eunhyuk menyerahkan sebotol besar susu strawberry pada Yoona. Yeoja cantik itu bingung saat menerimanya. Tidak tahu apa maksud Eunhyuk memberikan susu itu padanya. Apa juga yang harus dilakukannya dengan susu strawberry? "Spancer pasti haus", katanya sambil menunjuk si anak anjing.

Oh, jadi begitu. Susu strawberry ini untuk Spancer, si anak anjing. Keripik kentang Donghae untuk Bada yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan juga si anak anjing. Setelahnya Ryeowook akan memberi nama juga pada anak anjing itu.

"Namanya Bada atau Spancer?", tanya Amber yang sayangnya mengarah pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir sejenak. Akan ada jawaban konyol kalau namja kelewat manis itu terlalu lama berpikir. Ryeowook memperhatikam selimut tebal dan besar ditangannya. Selimut berwarna pink dengan gambar kucing besar berbulu abu-abu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Heebum. Iya, kucing itu mirip Heebum. Lagi pula selimut yang dibawanya sekarang milik Heechul, selimut itu biasa digunakan untuk menyelimuti kucing abu-abu milik hyung-nya itu.

"Hee Bum!", katanya tak yakin.

"Hah Heebum kedinginan", celetuk seorang trainee mengalihkan dua wanita yang terbengong akan polah tiga trainee-nya. "Ayo Wookie selimuti dia!".

Semuanya bekerja bantu membantu. Mengeroyok anjing kecil itu dengan segala jenis perhatian. Donghae memakan sendiri keripik kentannya dan membagikan sebagian ke yang lain. Dia sempat sebal karena Bada tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk mencicipi keripik alhasil dia makan sendiri. Susu strawberry tak jadi diberikan, Spancer kecil tak bisa minum dari botol yang lebih besar darinya. Cuma selimut Heebum yang berguna. Direntanhkan melebar, untuk meletakkan Heebum anjing disitu. Sebagian trainee ikut duduk mengelilinginya sambil menunggui anak anjing itu terlelap.

"Menurutku keadaan disini sedikit aneh"

"Bukan sedikit lagi, Yoon. Tapi sangat aneh". Jadi memang bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan perubahan di TC. Amber menggeleng heran dengan tingkah trainee-nya. "Kita ada rapat!", katanya kemudian meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Tapi anjingnya?"

"Urus nanti selesai rapat".

Yoona pun pasrah, dia memilih mengekor Amber. Rapat dulu baru selesaikan masalah anak anjing.

julie khoyul

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas!"

Lelaki 29 tahun itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mencegahnya beranjak dari ruangan. Dia menariknya agar kembali duduk. Diusapnya punggung tangan Kyuhyun dan meremas jemarinya. Siwon menendang jauh aturan staff dan trainee, dia sudah tak tahan membohongi diri sendiri kali ini.

"Maaf!", ujar keduanya bersamaan menjadikan kikuk diantaranya. Tangan mereka masih bertaut, tepatnya Siwon yang menautkan jemarinya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku jujur!", putusnya. Selang beberapa detik mereka terdiam. "Akhir-akhir ini keadaanku tidak begitu baik. Ada banyak hal yang menggaggu otak dan badanku". Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar penuturan Siwon yang bertele-tele. Agaknya namja yang menjabat sebagai kepala pengurusan sarana prasarana di TC ini kesulitan menemukan kalimat ringkas. "Bukan. Maksudku ada pekerjaan dan itu menguras isi otakku. Kemudian terlalu banyak berfikir hingga badanku lelah". Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kejadian saat ini?

Siwon merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tak lagi pantas memberi bimbingan mengingat semua kata-kata yang diucapkan pada Kyuhyun meleset seluruhnya. Mungkin dia perlu menolak jika nantinya ada murid yang memerlukan bimbingan lagi. Mengurusi sarana prasarana saja cukup baginya. Karena sekarang ini otak, hati dan bibirnya menyimpang semakin jelas.

Lima menit setelahnya Kyuhyun masih menunggu. Mungkin karena kesabarannya menipis, dia menarik tangannya perlahan. Tautan mereka hampir terlepas kalau saja Siwon tak meremas lebih kuat hingga menimbulkan aksi tatap mentatap keduannya. Kemudian genggaman itu merenggang saat Kyuhyun mendesis karena sakit.

"Maaf!". Lagi. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Kyu. Dengarkan penjelasanku sedikit sabar. Aku memang tak pandai menata kalimat, tapi tunggulah sebentar sampai aku selesai menjelaskan!", pintanya. Dia memelas tapi tak tahu cara memasang ekspresi yang cocok. Datar saja. "Mungkin setelah ini akulah yang akan menunggumu!". Kalimat ini terucap sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, dia paham dan sangat senang. Kyuhyun menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya samar diikuti sebelah matanya yang menyipit. Entahlah apa artian dari itu.

"Bisa to the point, Hyung!". Siwon memandamg Kyuhyun tak percaya. Hyung? Sebutan yang manis sekali. Seperti dia bisa memanggil nama Kyuhyun, namja itupun tentu boleh memanggilnya hyung "Boleh, kan?".

"Tentu. Kau boleh memanggilku apapun yang kau mau".

"Lalu?"

Siwon lupa kalau sedang dimintai penjelasan. Dia terlalu bahagia saat ini. "Dua hari kemarin kau dan Heechul tak menghadapku, ruangan ini terasa sepi. Sebenarnya itu bagus kalau kalian tak membuat ulah, tapi entah apa yang terjadi padaku hingga aku mengharapkan kalian berulah lagi. Aku ingin kau dan Heechul duduk dirungan ini tiap harinya. Aku merindukan kalian. Selalu!"

"Aku dan Heechul?", pertanyaan yang lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi bukan hanya aku!". Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat berat, kecewa yang luar biasa. Siwon buru-buru menarik tangan Kyuhyun lebih dekat padanya. Dimainkan jemari kecil itu seraya memberi pengertian.

"Kyu!", panggil Siwon ragu-ragu. Dia telah melunak sekarang ini. "Hampir setiap waktu kau dan Heechul bersama. Bahkan untuk keruangan ini selalu berdua. Hanya sesekali saja kalian jalan sendiri-sendiri. Itulah alasan aku merindukan kalian diruangan ini, tapi rindu yang ada dihati cuma ada seorang. Itu kau!"

Kyuhyun menunduk tersipu.

Siwon lega telah mengatakan itu. Dia juga bahagia melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Lalu apa seperti ini sudah cukup?

Siwon melihat sekeliling ruangannya. Semua benda miliknya tak berubah tempat. File-file tebal dalam lemari kaca, buku-buku panduan TC di rak dan beberapa pernak pernik diatas buffet. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tapi itu bukan tujuannya mengamati ruangan. Mata Siwon melirik tepat pada jendela. Jendela berjeruji itu tertutup korden, hampir tak pernah dibuka. Lalu pintu coklat yang hanya terbuka saat orang keluar dan masuk. Intinya ruangan ini tertutup.

Dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya. Lebih keatas mendekati bibirnya, sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga tak ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Dia mengecup punggung tangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak sejenak setelahnya tak menunjukkan reaksi lebih. Siwon kembali mengecup yang kali ini jemarinya. Kemudian dia meletakkan ujung-ujung jemari itu pada permukaan bibirnya.

Bukan iblis namanya kalau Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Kyuhyun menyeret jemarinya, menimbulkan gesekan antar kulit. Entah apa yang dirasakan Siwon hingga lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas kuat, Kyuhyun tak ambil pusing. Masih menuntun jemari itu hingga telapak tangannya menutup hampir separuh wajah Siwon. Mata, hidung dan bibir itu melekat renggang dipermukaan tangannya. Kyuhyun memandang lekat ke wajah rupawan itu, seakan mengukir dalam ingatannya agar wajah yang sekarang dipandanginya tak akan pernah terlupakan.

"Siwon hyung!", seduktif. Siwon hanya mampu memejamkan mata, meresapi sentuhan Kyuhyun yang membawa tulang belulangnya lemah. Melumpuhkan syaraf otak kecuali dibagian ingatan tentang Kyuhyun. Siwon menikmatinya. Menikmati sentuhan tanggung dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!", balasnya dengan suara serak melemah.

Holly shit, Kyuhyun tersadar dari semuanya. Dia segera menarik tangannya walau Siwon akan kecewa. Dia trainee dan Siwon manager. Ada larangan berfonis tinggi tentang hubungan staff dan murid. Siwon-pun jelas tahu hal itu, tapi dia diam saja. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat mereka, impian untuk masa depan lebih indah akan selesai sampai disini.

"Kenapa?", tanya Siwon sangat kecewa. Dia mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

"Kita sedang berada pada waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat, Hyung!. Maaf aku langcang!". Kyuhyun bersiap menjauh. "Aku keluar, sekarang!", dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Kyu!" Siwon berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun sebelum namja itu mencapai pintu. Memeganggi pundaknya kemudian membalik badan Kyuhyun kearahnya. Siwon mengamati sejenak wajah itu sebelum detik berikutnya merengkuhnya. Dia mengungkung Kyuhyun kedalam dua tangan panjangnya. Menempelkan kepala Kyuhyun pada dada bidangnya.

Sebentar saja Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia tak ingin membahayakan nasib mereka berdua kalau sampai ketahuan yang lain, tapi dia masih menginginkan sebuah penyelesaian manis. Tangan besar Siwon menangkup kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun, memastikan wajah namja idamannya itu tak akan bergerak. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya pelan, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Lebih kebawah kearah Kyuhyun yang notabene lebih pendek darinya. Dan ketika bibir mereka sejajar berjarak beberapa senti saja Siwon memejamkan matanya. Mereka akan berciuman.

"Aku terlalu lama disini. Ke toilet tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 15 menit". Kyuhyun dengan paksa melepaskan diri dari si manager. Kemudian keluar ruangan setelah berterima kasih.

Siwon mematung didepan pintu. Apa yang dilakukannya tadi? Hampir saja, hampir dia merasakan bibir itu sekaligus menjerumuskan diri sendiri. Dia sedikit lega semua berlalu tanpa terjadi apapun, tapi dia juga sedikit kecewa usaha penyelesaiannya gagal. Kemudian Siwon hanya mampu mengerang frustasi..

To be continue..

Ehem, spesial thank buat 'doble dick' (ika zordick n lullaby dick) untuk review-nya. Bukan nggak terima kasih sama yang lain (kan udah disebutkan diatas), nama kalian nongol di kotak review bikin gue ketawa. Nama kalian aneh? Review kalian lucu? Enggak, itu karena gue tahu kalian Kihyun shipper, so review kalianlah yang gue nantikan.

Btw tadi Kibum telpon gue, dia tanya "Jul, besok gue mou kerumah Dick. Bawa oleh-oleh apa ya biar dia seneng?". "Nggak usah bawa apa-apa, cukup bawa hatimu padanya. Gue jamin dia lebih dari seneng". Gue jawab gitu. Tapi gue lupa nanya, dick mana yang bakal dia datengin. Lo berdua tunggu besok Kibum datang ke rumah lo apa nggak. Ok, gitu aja. See you tommorow!


	3. Chapter 3

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 3:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Big thanks for readers, sudah ngebaca, ngereview, ngefollow, ngefavorite dan nge-nge yang lain. Memang chap kemarin ada bagian yang nggak tepat fungsi, tapi nggak perlu dihapus kan. Biar tahu salah dimana dan kedepannya bisa bikin lebih baik.

Chap 3, here we go! Selamat membaca!

Silumam Show

Jumat, pukul 5 sore. Detik terakhir yang selalu ditunggu karyawan Training Center termasuk Siwon. Waktu berakhirnya kerja dan memulai libur akhir pekan. Karyawan rendah sebagian besar sudah pulang dan sebagiannya lagi tengah berkemas. Menyusun berkas-berkas, merapikan meja dan kemudian pulang. Bagi staff pemegang jabatan lebih tinggi, mereka diberi jadwal untuk mengecek kelas-kelas serta asrama trainee. Memastikan semua dalam keadaan baik baru kemudian boleh pulang.

Hari ini tak ada nama Siwon dalam daftar pengecekan, tapi demi sesuatu yang kadang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri selama seminggu ini, dia rela memenuhi permintaan Amber. Menggantikan yeoja itu yang katanya benar-benar harus pulang karena suatu urusan mendesak. Walaupun semua orang tahu Amber hanya ingin lihat konser Super Junior di TV, baginya itu sangat mendesak.

Siwon menunggu di depan ruangan yang telah dikuncinya beberapa saat lalu. Rencananya setelah pengecekan dia akan langsung pulang tanpa masuk ruangannya lagi. Sekarang dia sedang menunggu Kibum menghampirinya, seperti yang diperintahkan oleh manager keuangan sekaligus anak pemilik TC ini. Minggu lalu setelah Kyuhyun keluar dan Siwon tersadar dari bengongnya, dia mendapati Kibum berdiri di hadapannya. Teman sekaligus atasannya itu cuma memandangnya tanpa ekspresi, menandakan itu benar Kibum yang menghilang hampir tiga bulan ini. Kata namja pecahan es kutub itu, dia pergi sebentar untuk mengurus perusahaan baru. Saat itu dia muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Siwon. Beruntung Kibum tak melihat kejadian antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun disitu.

Mengetahui Amber tak bisa piket hari ini, Kibum berinisiatif melakukan pengecekan di TC. Hitung-hitung dia mencari tahu perubahan buruk macam apa yang dikabarkan staffnya setiap minggu. Siapa juga yang disebut duo setan pembuat ulah? Lalu dia mengajak-memaksa Siwon ikut. Siwon tak keberatan, tapi bukan karena Kibum anak pemilik TC lalu Siwon rela mengundurkan jadwal pulangnya demi menemani Kibum melakukan pengecekan rutin, itu lebih kepada seseorang yang hari jumat lalu menyampaikan harapan masa depannya. Kyuhyun. Siwon ingin melihat Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan TC ini dihari sabtu-minggu, lalu kembali bekerja hari senin. Dua hari dihitung dua tahun oleh Siwon, dan sebelum dia menahan rindu selama dua tahun dia ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Membingkai dalam pikirannya, kemudian dibawa pulang untuk menemani dua tahunnya.

"Hyung!". Siwon terkaget mendapati Kibum memandanginya. "Kenapa tersenyum ditempat sepi begini? Ada yang menggembirakan?". Kibum memperjelas arti pandangan datarnya.

Siwon nyengir tidak jelas. Dia tidak sadar telah tersenyum sendiri tadi. Ah teryata Kyuhyun telah menyita sebagian besar pemikirannya. Siwon kemudian menormalkan senyumannya dan sesegera mungkin menepis pertanyaan Kibum.

"Jangan bilang kalau ada yoeja yang telah mengambil sebagian besar perhatianmu!". Pemikiran Siwon terbaca jelas dari wajahnya atau Kibum memang bisa membaca pikiran orang? Eh, Kibum sedikit meleset. Bukan yeoja tapi namja "Sudahlah, kita periksa kelas dan asrama supaya kau bisa cepat pulang dan lebih leluasa memikirkan si dia". Kibum menegaskan dengan menambah tanda kutip pada kata 'si dia'.

Kibum melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Siwon yang kalah cepat dalam berfikir dan membuat jawaban. Kibum pintar, bisa dikatakan jenius. Dia selalu lompat kelas disetiap jenjang pendidikan dan menjadi sarjana S1 berbarengan dengan Siwon. Bahkan IP kelulusannyapun hampir mendekati sempurna. Maka dari itu diumurnya yang masih 25 tahun kemampuannya berbisnis sudah diakui banyak pihak.

"Kibum ah, itu bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan". Siwon berusaha membuat sangkalan bersamaan dirinya menyejajarkan langkah dengan Kibum. "Tadi aku membaca cerita humor, la

lu teringat kembali. Makanya aku tersenyum".

Siwon dan Kibum berteman, tepatnya satu tahun sebelum lulus kuliah hingga sekarang. Siwon bekerja di TC ini-pun karena permintaan Kibum yang katanya lebih percaya padanya dari pada saudara-saudara jauhnya yang mengajukan diri. Siwon memang bekerja dengan baik seperti yang Kibum duga. Dan mulai saat itu sedikit banyak Kibum mampu menebak pemikiran dan perilaku Siwon.

"Itu bukan gayamu, Hyung", tutup Kibum. Dan memang benar Siwon yang stoic tak akan serta merta membaca cerita humor. "Kalau sudah begini mengecek bersamapun tak ada gunanya. Kita berpencar biar selesai lebih cepat dan..."

"Kibum ah!", Siwon protes.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan menyinggungnya. Aku akan mengecek asrama dan kau mengecek kelas!". Siwon bersiap protes lagi soal pembagian tugas. Dia menginginkan asrama, bukan kelas-kelas yang sangat kecil kemungkinan murid berdiam diri disana setelah kelas bubar. Dia ingin mengecek kamar-kamar dan menemukan Kyuhyun-nya disalah satu kamar itu. Dan akan sangat beruntung lagi kalau Kyuhyun sedang sendirian, Siwon butuh bicara berdua saja. "Jangan protes, aku bos-nya disini. Dan sebagai bawahan kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Pastikan tak ada murid atau apapun ada di kelas, termasuk duo setanmu itu. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau mereka membuat ulah diakhir pekan". Terkadang Kibum bicara banyak juga, walau dia introvert tidak berarti dia malas bicara. Kibum hanya perlu waktu dan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Kibum segera beranjak, tak ingin mendengar protes ataupun dikejar tiba-tiba oleh Siwon. Baginya menghadapi orang jatuh cinta sedikit merepotkan. Dan tepat tujuh langkah dia berbalik badan, beruntung Siwon masih ditempatnya.

"Apa seseorang itu berada di asrama?". Siwon melirik kesana kemari demi mencari penyangkalan yang tepat, tapi sayangnya tindakannya tak membuahkan hasil. Beruntung dia bertampang stoic, jadi walaupun dia gugup wajahnya masih datar. Tak percuma berteman dan belajar dari Kibum "Kau akan mengatakan tidak kalau tahu konsekuensinya", tambah Kibum santai.

"Seingatku, aku tidak bersuara apapun saat kau membagi tugas. Dan tidak ada seseorang atau si dia seperti yang kau maksudkan"

"Tadi kau mau protes?"

"Bukan protes, hanya saja akan sangat membosankan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang sepi sendirian. Kita bisa lakukan berdua"

"Kau tidak sedang mencari alasan karena ketakutan? Akan kupanggilkan seseorang untuk menemanimu kalau begitu"

Susah menghadapi Kibum, Siwon harus segera menghindar kalau begitu.

"Jangan sebut lagi dirimu jenius mulai saat ini. Sendirian tidak selalu ketakutan, kau harus paham itu", katanya tegas seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kibum di persimpangan lorong kelas dan asrama.

julie khoyul

Ditinggalkan Siwon bukan berarti masalah bagi Kibum. Toh ini TC milik keluarganya. Daerah kekuasaannya. Dia bebas dan mampu melakukan apapun disini.

Kibum melangkah mendekati seorang trainee yang duduk di pelataran asrama. Pagi tadi dia diperkenalkan kembali pada trainee-trainee baru, namja yang di depannya ini salah satunya. Kibum ingat pada perawakan ramping namja ini, karena tadi pagi dia disambut dengan tarian robot lalu tarian ular. Mengenaskan, tapi dia cukup terhibur. Walau itu dikategorikan sebuah perubahan, asal tidak mengganggu pembelajaran Kibum mengabaikannya.

"Spancer, kau harus banyak minum susu", turturnya sambil mengelus sesuatu kecil di hadapannya. "Biar cepat besar dan kau bisa mencari eomma-mu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu yang masih kecil ini sudah berpisah dengan orang tua"

Kibum datang, mendekat tanpa suara tapi Eunhyuk menyadari kehadirannya. Bibirnya melebar menunjukkan gummy smile kearah Kibum. Manis. Kibum sempat berpikir, bagaimana bisa namja tersenyum semanis itu. Detik berikutnya Kibum melihat mahkluk yang tadi diajak bicara, seekor anak anjing. Rupanya namja ini tipe penyayang binatang.

"Mr. Kim, selamat sore!", sapanya ramah. "Aku Lee Hyukjae yang tadi pagi menari untukmu, ingat?". Kibum mengangguk. "Oh, Spancer beri salam padar Mr. Kim". Eunhyuk meraih Spancer menjauhkan anjing kecil itu dari piring berisi susu strawberrynya. Dia memainkan kaki depan Spancer dan melambai-lambaikannya ke arah Kibum. "Ini Spancer!"

"Hn"

"Kau melakukan pengecekan rutin, bukannya hari ini giliran Ms. Amber? Kemana dia? Pasti nonton super junior lagi. Ah, apa hebatnya boyband itu? Cuma sekumpulan namja berwajah porselin menyanyi sambil menari. Bahkan kita lebih tampan dari mereka. Iya kan?". Kibum tidak menjawab karena dia tak tau menahu soal Super Junior. Dunianya terlalu padat dengan pekerjaan. "Aku bisa menari jauh lebih baik dari pada dancing machine mereka. Yang tadi pagi, kau suka dance robot atau ular?" Kibum masih tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memperhatikan gaya bicara Eunhyuk. Namja ini jauh lebih menarik dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah dikencaninya. "Spancer suka dance ularnya. Haha!", tawanya sambil mengelus Spancer.

Kibum menaikkan alisnya sedikit mewakili seluruh ekspresi yang harusnya dikeluarkannya tadi. Dia mengaggumi namja bermarga Lee itu, tapi sayangnya dia bukan gay.

"Aku pergi!", katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan yang terkesan sepihak. Dia tak mau terhanyut lebih lama.

"Mau kutemani, Mr. Kim?" Kibum menggeleng kemudian pergi serta merta. Eunhyuk cuma mengangkat bahu kemudian kembali bercengkrama dengan Spancer.

julie khoyul

Karena rencananya gagal Siwon menyerah untuk hari ini. Biar dua hari besok dilaluinya dengan memimpikan Kyuhyun saja. Tak

melihatnya sekarang, senin depanpun masih bisa. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum Kyuhyun lulus training dan menjalani tugas baru diluar sana. Sementara itu Siwon mempercepat langkahnya, sesegera mungkin melaksanakan tugas dan kembali ke rumah.

Siwon mengecek kelas pertama memastikan semua aman. Kemudian berpindah ke kelas berikutnya dan mendapati keadaan yang sama amannya dengan kelas pertama. Menuju kelas pada deretan ketiga perasaan Siwon sedikit tidak enak, ada yang mengganjal dihatinya. Dia pikir itu hasil pembicaraannya dengan Kibum tadi. Soal perasaannya yang hampir ketahuan, itu sangat mengganggu. Siwon memang senang bisa berteman dan bekerja untuk Kibum, tapi sifat sok tahu dan suka menebak pemikirannya itu yang membuat Siwon malas untuk berlama-lama dengan Kibum. Dan tiap kalinya terjadi Siwon hanya mampu menghela nafas untuk menghiraukannya.

Detik pertama Siwon melangkahkan kaki dikelas yang terbuka itu, dia kaget. Sebuah punggung menyapa penglihatannya. Berada dideret belakang dan tertunduk membuat Siwon tak bisa menebak siapa pemilik punggung itu. Dia kemudian mendekat bermaksud menegur dan menyuruh si trainee kembali ke asrama.

Jarak satu bangku dengan si pemilik punggung, otak Siwon memerintahkan berhenti. Seketika itulah dia berhenti melangkah. Ada bau harum mawar menyeruak indra penciumannya. Punggung dengan rambut sebahu lurusnya. Kulit putih pucat yang terlihat dari lengannya dan bau mawar keluar dari tubuh itu. Saat ini otaknya menampilkan pembicaraannya dengan Kibum yang lain. Tentang suasana sepi, ketakutan dan Kibum menawarkan seseorang menemaninya. Yang ada didepannya ini manusia kan? Pikirannya bercabang antara hantu atau trainee, Siwon menepis kata hantu dan mempercayai soalan bahwa hantu tak akan keluar sebelum malam. Walaupun begitu badannya tak bergerak maju ataupun mundur. Dia tidak sedang takut kan? Kemudian bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Siwon!" sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan membalik badan dan memandang Siwon heran. Siwon terbangun dari kegalauannya dan hampir saja melarikan diri. Dia terselamatkan dari tindakan pengecutnya itu setelah tahu pasti siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang. Seeorang yang tak kenal sopan kesemua orang, Heechul. Dia memasang tampang stoicnya setelah berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanyanya sinis. Heechul murung seketika, seperti bukan Heechul yang biasanya. Sedangkan dibalik tampang kejamnya, iner Siwon gelagapan melihat perubahan wajah itu. Lagi-lagi dia tak tega kepada duo setan. "Kembali ke asrama atau perlu ku antar!". Sebenarnya ini sebuah permintaan, tapi lebih terdengar perintah. Mulut Siwon memang sulit untuk menyamai hatinya.

Heechul, partner iblis yang seminggu lalu mendatangi ruangan Siwon dan mengoyak pertahanannya. Heechul yang dijuluki duo setan. Heechul si siluman TC.

Heechul meletakkan kepalanya dimeja, menumpuk kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Matanya memandang jauh tak terarah dan wajahnya murung. Dia menghela nafas panjang pertanda dalam keadaan tak baik.

"Biarkan aku disini sebentar, Wonnie",pintanya setelah beberapa saat mengabaikan Siwon. Siwon mendapat panggilan baru kali ini. Menjijikan, tapi dia bisa apa? Ini Heechul, setan yang sulit sekali diatur. "Cuma ingin duduk disini lebih lama sebelum aku pergi dari TC ini".

"Bisa kau lakukan saat ada pelajaran, kau bertingkah seperti mau berangkat secepatnya saja. Bersikaplah yang baik dulu, selesaikan training baru pergi". Siwon mencoba kasar. "Keluar dari sini sekarang juga!", tegasnya seraya berbalik ingin meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku akan meninggalkan TC ini secepatnya. Tepatnya minggu depan", jawab Heechul sebelum Siwon sempat melangkah. "Hari Rabu", lanjutnya lirih.

Siwon mengurungkan niatannya melangkah. Dia lebih memilih berbalik dan mendapati Heechul dalam mode sedih. Heechul akan segera pergi kenapa dia bisa tak tahu? Namja cantik itu pergi memang akan sedikit lebih sepi, tapi itu bagus untuk Heechul sendiri nantinya. Dan kalaupun ada yang pergi pasti akan datang lagi orang lain.

"Berapa lama kau akan duduk disini?"

"15 menit cukup"

Siwon melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya. 15 menit lagi setengah 6. Belum terlalu sore.

"Baiklah, kuijinkan kau disini 15 menit. Aku akan menunggu"

Heechul menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia berniat menolak ditunggui, tapi Siwon telah menarik kursi didepannya dan duduk disitu. "Aku akan sangat senang kalau dibiarkan sendirian"

"Terlambat, aku sudah duduk. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Lagipula kalau kubiarkan sendirian siapa bisa menjamin kau tidak melebihkan 15 menit yang kuberikan". Ya sedikit keluar karakter, tapi Siwon tak mungkin membiarkan murid yang sedang galau duduk sendirian.

"Aku ingin mengingat sudut-sudut ruangan ini, biar saat rindu TC aku bisa menggali ingatanku lagi. Masak aku harus mengingat wajahmu juga. Lalu kalau aku rindu, apa aku juga harus menggali ingatanku tentangmu?", tanyanya sewot. Entah kemana larinya kesedihan tadi, digantikan oleh wajah kesal. Moody sekali siluman cantik ini.

"Anggap saja aku tidak ada". Siwon mendengus mendapati sifat Heechul yang cepat berubah.

"Wonnie, kau bukan mahkluk kasat mata dan aku tak rabun. Jadi bisakan aku duduk disini sendiri!", pintanya tak sopan. Heechul juga mengutip sedikit dialog Ryeowook.

"Tidak bisa!", jawab Siwon santai.

"Aisshhh". Heechul geram dengan Siwon. Ingin sekali dia memukul namja didepannya ini, tapi apa dayanya sebagai trainee. Dia bisa mengatai orang seenaknya tapi tisak dengan kekerasan fisik. Memukul Siwon sama dengan kelulusan tertunda atau lebih parah dikeluarkan dari TC. "Setidaknya tunggulah diluar, Wonnie!", Heechul memelas.

"Aku hanya akan menunggu disini. Dan waktumu tersisa 12 menit". Heechul membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi belum sempat keluar kalimat, Siwon menghadang dengan pernyataan final-nya. "Gunakan 12 menitmu sebaik-baiknya atau keluar dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Yaaakkk,,"

"Jangan protes!"

Heechul langsung mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia tidak pasrah, tapi dipaksa pasrah. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak aneh. Sudah pasti dia mengumpat-ngumpat Siwon, tapi umpatannya tersangkut dalam tenggorokan hingga hanya bibirnya yang komat kamit. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya, menyatukan kedua alisnya untuk membuat wajahnya geram. Dan saat Siwon tak memberi respon dia hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kesal, kesal sekali.

Kebetulan Siwon memperhatikan Heechul dari tadi. Dari permintaan 15 menit hingga Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam dunia imajinasinya, Siwon mendesah, lelah karena otaknya menemukan pemikiran baru. Pikiranya terus berteriak-teriak. Cantik, manis, lucu, imut dan kata-kata lain sejenis itu. Siwon berusaha menepis hasil pemikiran bodohnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tapi saat pandangannya sudah teralihkan paru-parunya mengembang memaksanya menghembuskan nafas dan menghirup udara yang lebih segar. Kemudian dia tersenyum samar. Dasar siluman, umpat Siwon dalam hati.

julie khoyul

Tok tok tok

"Kyu!". Donghae mengetok pintu kamar Kyuhyun pelan. Dia sedang tak bersemangat dari tadi mondar mandir seluruh asrama, kelas, kantor, taman dan semua tempat di TC ini dikunjunginya tapi partner dan anjingnya tak ketemu. Dia bingung harus kemana lagi mencari dua mahkluk itu?

"Apa, Hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun yang muncul dari celah pintu sambil membawa bantalnya.

"Eunhyuk ada disini?". Kyuhyun melebarkan pintu kamarnya memberi akses Donghae untuk melihat sendiri ke dalam. Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya ke sana tapi kosong, tak ada Eunhyuk disitu. "Kau lihat Bada?". Kyuhyun menggeleng entah tak melihat atau malah tak tahu siapa itu Bada.

"Kau cari ditempat lain saja, aku harus mengganti seprei dan sarung bantalku". Setelah Donghae mengangguk Kyuhyun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya.

Donghae terdiam sejenak di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Dia ingin bertemu Bada saat ini, memberikan keripik kentang yang baru didapatkan lagi dari penjaga dapur. Saat dia berbalik ingin melanjutkan pencariaannya dia terkejut mendapati Kibum berdiri di depannya. Sebentar setelah mengelus dada, Donghae kembali muram.

"Mr. Kim, sedang apa sore-sore ke asrama?"

"Pengecekan", jawabnya singkat, datar dan dingin.

Donghae mengangguk.

Aha, mungkin Mr. Kim melihat Eunhyuk atau Bada.

"Mr. Kim, kau lihat Eunhyuk?". Donghae berharap lebih, tapi kibum menggeleng. "Kalau Bada?". Kibum menggeleng lagi. Habis sudah harapan Donghae. Kibum tak tahu keberadaan 2 mahkluk beda jenis yang dicarinya itu. Dia harus berusaha sendiri kalau begitu.

Lagi pula Kibum mana tahu siapa Eunhyuk siapa Bada. Di asrama ini menampung ratusan trainee, mana mungkin Kibum sudi menghafal nama semuanya.

Donghae berpikir, kemana lagi dia harus mencari Eunhyuk dan Bada. Lalu dia teringat keripik kentangnya. Kali ini dia punya 3 bungkus besar keripik kentang. Kalau dia ketemu Eunhyuk nanti akan diberikannya satu. Satu lagi untuk dirinya. Sisanya dia tak yakin Bada mau mamakannya. Dongkae mengambil kantong plastik yang tadi diletakkan didekat kakinya. Mengambil sebungkus besar keripik kentang rasa madu dan menyodorkannya pada Kibum.

Kibum tak segera menyambut keripik itu. Dia tak tahu kenapa orang seterhormat dirinya disodori keripik? Rasa madu pula.

"Kau tak suka rasa madu?". Bukannya tak suka rasa madu, tapi tak suka keripik. "Ada rasa jeruk nipis dan keju. Kau mau yang mana?". Kibum jelas tak menjawab. Dia merasa Donghae sedikit... "Keju saja enak!" Donghae menukar rasa madu dengan keju lalu menyerahkan paksa pada Kibum.

Kibum? Terpaksa dia mengulurkan tangan menerima keripik itu.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku tampan kan?", tanya Donghae sambil memasang pose orang tampan. "Sudah lah, aku memang tampan. Orang tampan tak boleh menyerah. Aku akan cari Eunhyuk dan Bada lagi".

Donghae melenggang bersama keripiknya.

Kibum menggeleng pelan. Dia menemukan perubahan lagi, tapi kearah kebaikan. Bukannya bagus kalau trainee saling berbagi.

julie khoyul

"Sial!". Siwon mengumpat pelan. Bagaimama bisa hati dan pikirannya dipermainkan oleh duo setan. Ini cuma jebakan. Tidak. Cuma siluman ini yang menjebaknya. Dia sudah punya Kyuhyun dan siap menunggu. Siwon meyakinkan dirinya kalau Heechul adalah siluman berbahaya, hanya itu.

"Kenapa memakiku?". Dan ternyata Heechul mendengarnya.

Siwon yang melihat wajah Heechul berubah muram mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi kali ini dalam hati. Bagaimana silumam ini mempermainkannya, mengubah mimik mukanya dalam hitungan menit. Persis silumam yang pandai merubah wujud. Siwon janji tak akan tertipu.

"Aku tidak memakimu. Kau saja yang salah dengar" Menghadapi Heechul membuatnya melenceng dari sifat sehari-harinya. "10 menit lagi!"

Heechul makin masam mendapati namja tampan didepannya tak punya belas kasian sama sekali.

"Kenapa tak mau mengingat wajahku? Memangnya kau tak akan merindukanku saat kau keluar nanti?", tanya Siwon frontal, sedikit berharap.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus merindukanmu?". Ini jelas penghinaan tapi Siwon tak mau terpancing emosinya. "Kau bukan pemilik TC ini, bukan Appaku, bukan sepupuku, bukan Heebum-ku dan juga bukan namjachingu-ku", tambahnya kasar.

"Aku guru pembimbingmu, ingat? Dan katamu kau tidak rabun, bagaimana mungkin kau tak bisa melihat orang tampan didepanmu ini!". Ck, dia kelepasan. Baru kali ini Siwon narsis, dan dia berjanji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Heechul memandang kearah Siwon. Mungkin dia berusaha membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata namja didepannya. Beberapa detik, kemudian dia menggeleng. Jadi dimata Heechul, Siwon tidak tampan? Atau Heechul menggeleng karena alasan lain, mengenyahkan kekeliruan yang dia buat misalnya. Dan ternyata Siwon memang benar-benar tampan.

Siwon terdiam balik memandang Kati. Dia penasaran apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu dengan gelengannya. Siwon sedikit berharap lagi Heechul mengiyakan kata-katanya, karena pembetulan dari Heechul membuat kalimat yang kelepasan tadi tidak sia-sia. Ok, itu bukan sedikit, tapi banyak. Siwon berharap banyak.

Pandangan Heechul bergeser, menuju sudut lain dari wajah Siwon. Hingga dua pasang kelereng hitam itu beradu pandang. Tak ada gerakan ataupun suara, hanya ada deru nafas tipis yang keluar dari hidung keduanya. Suasana jadi sepi, seakan membiarkan pasangan mata itu berbicara satu sama lain. Bercerita tentang kebenaran dalam diri masing-masing.

Selang beberapa saat, Siwon merasakan sesuatu merayap pada punggung tangannya. Sama halusnya dengan kulit tangan Kyuhyun. Dan berikutnya kedua belahan tangan Siwon dan Heechul saling menggenggam. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga genggaman itu sama-sama kuat. Seperti saling menyemangati dan melindungi antar kekasih, tapi ini beda status.

Ini salah, Siwon sadar akan hal itu. Heechul bukan Kyuhyun jadi tak seharusnya mereka berpegangan tangan erat. Tak seharusnya mereka berpandangan lekat. Mestinya cuma dengan Kyuhyun dia melakukan ini. Siwon harus segera mengakhirinya. Memalingkan muka dan melepaskan tangan Heechul, kemudian pergi dari jerat siluman ini. Begitu otaknya berfikir tapi badannya bergeming. Tetap menatap manik gelap Heechul, seakan didalam sana ada sebuah keindahan yang jika dia berpaling keindahan itu akan sirna. Dia masih menggenggam ringan tangan Heechul. Meremas pelan seraya menikmati halusnya tangan itu. Memang tangan Heechul lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun, lebih lentik dan hangat, tapi tangan keduanya nyaman untuk digenggam. Atau memang Siwon menyukai tangan keduanya. Keputusannya, kalau Siwon tak sanggup pergi dari situ setidaknya dia tak melakukan lebih dari ini dengan Heechul.

"Apa aku boleh merindukanmu?", tanya Heechul setelah sekian menit. Dia kehilangan atau sengaja menghilangkan tampang jengahnya. Sekarang wajahnya kembali sendu seperti pertama tadi Siwon melihatnya. "Kemarin-kemarin aku bosan disini, makanya aku dan Kyuhyun membuat kerusuhan. Tapi kita tidak bermaksud ingin dibenci. Kita tidak merubuhkan aturan disini. Kalian saja yang terlalu mengaggapnya begitu". Heechul mendengus kecil. "Tapi setelah kelulusanku semakin dekat, meninggalkan tempat ini menjadi berat. Aku butuh seseorang yang mau memotivasiku. Sesama trainee akan menghadapi masalah yang sama nantinya, jadi tak mungkin aku berkeluh pada mereka". Lagian Heechul mengeluh, itu hal tabu baginya.

"Yakinlah kau akan sukses", sela Siwon "Aku akan jadi motivatormu. Kau bisa datang keruanganku setiap saat selama hari penghabisanmu di TC ini"

"Kau berkata begitu seakan aku mau mati saja", protes Heechul sebal.

Siwon cuma tersenyum kali ini. Dia ingin sekali mengecup punggung tangan Heechul atas tingkah menggemaskannya dimata Siwon, tapi tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk tak melakukan lebih dari berpegangan. Alhasil untuk mengurangi keinginannya, dia mengelus pergelangan tangan Heechul, kemudian lebih keatas sebelum siku. "Kau boleh merindukanku. Dan aku juga akan merindukanmu"

Heechul mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Permintaannya dibolehkan tanpa ada nada kasar dari Siwon. Tandanya Siwon tulus mengatakan itu. Heechul senang mendengarnya. Dia sempat tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali menormalkan wajahnya.

Namja berjuluk siluman ini menarik tangan kanan Siwon. Membuka lebar telapak tangan itu dan meletakkan disisi kiri wajahnya. Menggesek gesekkan wajahnya pelan yang seketika menimbulkan hawa hangat dirongga dada Siwon. Heechul memejamkan matanya, sedangkan hidungnya mengembuskan nafas halus yang sebagian menerpa lengan Siwon. Namja cantik mempesona ini merasa nyawan disitu.

"Gomawo!"

Dari sisi Siwon dimana ada kehangatan dirongga dadanya, nafas halus menyisir pori-porinya, otak dan hatinya bergejolak. Baru untuk kali ini otak dan hati Siwon sejalan. Keduanya sama-sama bimbang, tentang perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun juga perasaan yang muncul tiba-tiba terhadap Heechul. Dia sudah tak bisa menyangkal Heechul siluman dan Kyuhyun iblis yang keduanya cuma menipu. Kalimat seperti itu lenyap dari pemikirannya. Memang dari jauh-jauh hari Siwon merindukan keduanya dan sekarang menyukai keduanya juga, jadi dia tak bisa memilih. Dua-duanya dia suka.

Siwon tak bisa melihat keduanya lemah. Dia tak sanggup melihat keduanya tanpa senyum. Dia juga tak bisa tak menyentuh keduanya kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Jadi, persetan dengan janjinya untuk tak melakukan lebih dari pegangan tangan. Seketika Siwon menarik tangannya, berdiri dan berusaha meraih badan Heechul untuk dipeluknya, tapi keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Ada bangku diantara mereka, Siwon melupakan itu. Bangku itu menghalangi sampainya badan keduanya untuk berpelukan. Siwon mengurungkan niatanya dan mendengus hebat serta memaki-maki meja dihadapannya, masih dalam hati.

Heechul memandang heran dengan tingkah Siwon. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum hangat saat didapati namja pembimbingnya itu menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Dan tepatnya Siwon lelaki normal, senyuman Heechul telah membesitkan keinginan lain setelah gagal memeluknya. Dia ingin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir namja didepannya ini. Siwon meraih kedua belah pipi Heechul, sama persis dengan kejadian Kyuhyun tempo hari. Dia juga memajukan kepalanya, pelan tapi teratur. Tepat 10 senti wajah itu saling berhadapan Heechul menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan jari-jari renggang. Si cantik itu masih tersenyum, mungkin dia masih terharu oleh tepukan dipundak dari Siwon, tapi tak sadar kalau Siwon akan menciumnya.

"Kupikir kau akan terus galak padaku. Ternyata kau bisa baik juga"

Siwon sendiri memejamkan mata, benci pada setiap keadaan yang tak pernah mendukungnya. Dia hanya mampu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Heechul.

"Hari sudah sore, ayo keluar. Tidak baik namja secantik dirimu duduk ditempat sepi. Lagipula ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit!". Kali ini benar-benar ajakan tulus dari Siwon, sedikit menggombal sih. Dia menarik Heechul dan menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Aku akan benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku janji akan datang keruanganmu juga", lagi-lagi senyuman hangat. "Gomawo, Wonnie!", tambahnya sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum sambil meraba dada kirinya.

To be continue

Note for doble...

Ka, sekarang gue jelasin kenapa gue ketawa kemarin. Pas gue nulis doble dick sekalian ngucapin itu kata, lidak gue kesleo. Gue jadi inget kata itu ada di kamus bahasa Inggris yang punya beberapa arti. Gue comot satu artinya yang bikin gue ketawa, but gue yakinin ke diri gue kalau itu cuma nama and nggak ada artian lain. Beruntung lo udah bilang lebih suka dipanggil 'ka' dari pada yang lain.

D(ick), ternyata Kibum datang ke rumah the real Dick, elo! Berharap moga dia datang lagi ya.

Ka n Dick, u 2 still the best motivator for me.

Udahan, see you tommorow!


	4. Chapter 4

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 4:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hallo readers, terima kasih buat yang kemarin. Reader baru, selamat datang. Maaf ya, kalau kemarin ada typo. Kalau typos sedikit harap maklum, kalau banyak juga harus dimaklumi. Janji untuk yang berikutnya lebih teliti lagi. Kalau perlu gue diet jempol, biar pas ngetik sama ngedit nggak kepencet kanan kiri atas bawah.

Kihyun momment, emmm mereka ketemu besok aja ya. Abis chap ini.

Chap 3, ngeksis. Selamat membaca!

King of Gossip

"Kyuhyun-ah!", panggil seseorang yang masuk dan duduk menggeser posisi siempunya ranjang yang sedang rebahan. "Berita bagus. Keberangkatan Heechul hyung ketempat kerjanya ditunda minggu depan", tambahnya diikuti tawa membahana.

"Jangan tertawa keras-keras, kutu. Ini sudah malam!". Kyuhyun mau tidak mau harus menunda jadwal tidurnya. Demi apa, kalau temannya yang dijuluki king of gossip, king of agyo, king of kutu telah memasuki kamar trainee otomatis tak akan ada hari damai sebelum si king of the kings menyelesaikan gosipannya.

"Aku senang sekali", katanya menepukkan kedua tangan sambil tertawa riang.

"Kau senang diatas penderitaan orang lain? Kemana perginya perasaanmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak dibekali perasaan saat dilahirkan kedunia". Kyuhyun mendengus sesaat. Dia merasakan berita yang dibawa Sungmin akan menjadi ajang olah pikir.

"Sadis sekali! Harusnya kau juga senang partnermu masih tinggal disini seminggu lagi". Sungmin memelas mencoba beragyo tapi dihadapan Kyuhyun jelas gagal.

Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dulunya dijuluki White Rabbit. Dia manis, imut, pintar dan ramah. Dia inilah salah satu trainee yang kehilangan pekerjaan, kemudian memutuskan masuk TC ini demi pekerjaan lain.

Pernah menjadi asisten pelatih matrial art di salah satu sanggar di China, tapi dia diberhentikan. Padahal dia punya bakat luar biasa dibidang itu. Sungmin juga pernah menjadi manager hotel bitang tiga di Jeju, lalu dia dipecat. Dia tak pernah melanggar aturan hotel apalagi KKN, tapi dia dipecat juga. Dan masih banyak lagi pekerjaan yang dilakoninya berujung pada pemecatan. Yang paling parah saat dia membantu eomma-nya berdagang, Sungmin diusir eomma-nya dari toko. Lantaran eomma Sungmin bilang, image tokonya sedikit buruk dengan adanya Sungmin disitu. Eomma memintanya duduk diam dirumah kalau Sungmin tak ada pekerjaan lain. Apa sih kekurangan Sungmin? Dia tidak kurang apapun, hanya saja Sungmin suka gosip.

Hidup di TC dalam beberapa bulan ini sangat membosankan, dia mulai mnggosip hingga suatu saat julukan white rabbit-nya digantikan dengan king of gossip. Kadang berita yang disampaikan Sungmin ada benarnya. Bisa ditandai mana yang cuma gosip buatannya atau berita benar yang sengaja dia korek dari mana-mana pihak. Kalau moodnya dalam keadaan buruk, Sungmin suka membuat berita-berita tak bermutu. Alasannya agar moodnya kembali baik walau itu merugikan orang lain. Kalau hatinya sedang gembira, dia suka melakukan banyak hal demi mendapat info dari orang lain. Apapun yang datang darinya, baik atau buruk bisa dilihat dari moodnya. Akhir-akhir ini si namja agyo terlihat gembira, bisa jadi ceritanya ada benarnya.

"Partner kejahatan maksudmu? Semua orang menganggapku dan Heechul hyung kriminal, apa bagusnya coba? Dan kalau dia cepat meninggalkan TC, julukan setan, iblis, siluman dan hal-hal buruk lain akan terhapuskan dariku. Lalu yang harus aku senangi apa?"

"Kyu, kalian berdua telah menghidupkan suasana TC ini. Kami tak begitu bosan disini itu berkat kalian. Pikirkan pahalanya!"

Kyuhyun lelah. Dia kembali merebahkan badan dan memejamkan mata. Mencoba untuk mengindahkan Sungmin, namun gagal. Sungmin ikutan merebah disampingnya, menggeser posisi Kyuhyun lagi lebih ketepi.

"Lagi pula, mana ada orang yang keberangkatan kerjanya ditunda dia jadi senang. Dan kau tertawa akan hal itu", celetuk Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam. "Kita sesama trainee yang nantinya juga menghadapi dilema sama, jadi bisakah kau bertingkah lebih wajar!"

Sambil membuka matanya Kyuhyun menanti tanggapan namja disampingnya. Belum ada jawaban, hampir dua menit mereka terdiam. Mereka hanya rebahan sambil sama-sama memandang atap.

Jangan kira diamnya Sungmin sama artian dengan mengiyakan dan menyesal. Dia pernah bilang kalau tak ada kata diam dalam kamusnya kecuali saat tidur dan berpikir keras, sama seperti pepatah Eunhyuk hanya milik Eunhyuk tak ada kata berpikir. Eunhyuk kan namja dong dong, maksudnya tidak begitu pintar, ya sebangsa itu lah. Diam bagi Sungmin masa bodoh dengan keadaan. Dan dia adalah tipe orang yang selalu ingin ikut campur dalam segala hal, walaupun cuma andil suara.

Kalau diam, mungkin dia sedang menyusun kata-kata.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain, tapi justru dengan begini Heechul hyung tak merasa dikasihani. Siapa orang yang mau dikasihani? Kita bukan orang lemah, kan?"

Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras, mengekspresikan reaksi terhadap perkataan king of gossip-nya TC. Dia menyeringai samar, tapi tak luput dari pandangan Sungmin yang kebetulan menoleh padanya.

"Sebenarnya kau boleh tertawa kalau mau". Kyuhyun menyeringai kembali. "Sudah kuduga, mana ada orang yang tak senang kalau partner in crime-nya tak jadi pergi. Aku tertipu iblis rupanya".

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertawa nista bersamaan.

julie khoyul

Semenjak diperkenalkan kembali beberapa hari yang lalu Kibum masih betah berkeliling TC. Dia seperti belum puas sebelum semua hal di TC diketahuinya secara mendetail. Malam ini-pun Kibum berpatroli, mengecek kalau-kalau ada trainee kelayapan.

Berbekal kertas-kertas penuh dengan daftar nama trainee dan letak kamar masing-masing, Kibum melangkahkan kakinya di lorong menuju asrama. Dia bukan ingin mengecek satu persatu kamar, mengabsen satu per satu murid, tapi memastikan keadaan seperti yang dia mau itu saja cukup. Lagi pula feelingnya selalu benar, so tak perlu cemas tebakannya salah. Sepi dan dingin, Kibum sangat bersahabat dengan suasana macam ini membuat seolah fisik dan psikis-nya sempurna. Ini membuatnya siap berpatroli.

"Kibummie?", seseorang mengendap dan melirik takut-takut pada Kibum. Dia takut yang dilihatnya itu mahkluk kasat mata. Pasalnya saat diperkenalkan kembali, dia tak hadir. Dia dan Kyuhyun dapat tugas dari Amber yang sifatnya memaksa. Makanya mereka tak bisa menolak.

Si konyol Ryeowook ternyata. Namja yang kadar manisnya kelewat batas ini entah muncul dari mana, tiba-tiba ada dibelakang Kibum. Menyamai rekor Kibum yang suka muncul tiba-tiba saja. Kim Ryeowook menebar senyum konyolnya saat didapati memang Kibum yang barusan dia panggil.

Kibum melirik Ryeowook dari atas ke bawah lalu sebaliknya. Ryeowook mengenakan piyama kebesaran bergambar jerapah. Dulu waktu pergi ke kebun binatang dia melihat jerapah dengan segala daya tariknya, dia jatuh cinta dengan hewan berleher panjang itu. Hingga kini apa-apa harus berhubungan dengan jerapah, kalau tak ketemu bentuk atau gambar jerapah paling tidak warna harus sama. Nah waktu dia membeli piyama itu yang bergambar jerapah size-nya 2 nomor diatas ukuran tubuhnya. Size M menggunakan XL. Hasilnya sekarang dia seperti anak-anak memakai baju appa-nya. Belum selimut tebal, panjang dan besar yang dibawanya semakin menghilangkan tububnya ditimbunan kain.

"Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Ingat?", tanya Ryeowook yang mendapati Kibum sibuk berpikir. "Bummie, kau lupa padaku?".

"Tidak", jawabnya membuat Ryeowook tersenyum gembira.

Kibum namja jenius, tak ada hal yang dia lupakan walau sekecil apapun. Bukankah orang jenius identik dengan ingatan tingkah tinggi? Tapi walau menjawab tidak, Kibum belum menemukan sesuatu tentang Ryeowook dalam ingatannya. Atau jangan-jangan Ryeowook yang salah orang? Setaunya tak ada siapapun di TC ini yang memanggilnya sedemikian aneh.

"Dari mana kau?", tanya Kibum dingin, tapi Ryeowok malah tersenyum seakan sudah terbiasa dengan perangai Kibum.

Ryeowook menunjukkan selimutnya. Kibum kira Ryeowook juga akan memberikan selimut itu padanya seperti yang dilakukan namja bermuka masam tempo hari, makanya dia bergeming. Ryeowook lebih mendekatkan selimut itu hingga Kibum mampu melihat isinya. Anjing kecil berbulu lebat. Kibum merasa dejavu dengan anak anjing yang sedang terlelap itu. Iya anjing yang sama dengan yang dibawa namja manis disore itu. Kibum tak ingin mengingat nama anjingnya tapi dia ingat betul nama pemiliknya. Lee Hyukjae. Ngomong-ngomong di kamar mana dia tidur?

"Aku menjemput Heebum di kamar Eunhyuk hyung. Hari ini giliran Heebum tidur denganku. Tadi hampir saja Eunhyuk hyung tak memperbolehkanku membawanya". Kibum tak mempedulikan Ryeowook yang asyik dengan anjingnya, dia tengah sibuk membuka-buka lembaran kertas. Kibum sedang mencari nama Lee Hyukjae dan kamar yang dihuninya, tapi tak segera ketemu. Ah padahal trainee-nya tak berjumlah ribuan, sulitnya mencari satu nama saja. Eh, namja yang namanya Eunhyuk itu, dicari namja bermuka masam, tempo hari.

"Hn", jawab Kibum singkat. Dia lebih baik menjawab singkat dari pada dikira tak ada respek dengan trainee. Masih namja tempo hari, dia masih menyimpan keripik kentang itu di rungannya. "Kau tahu ruanganku?". Walau tak melihat Ryeowook, Kibum tahu namja itu mengangguk. "Mau keripik kentang?". Ryeowook juga mengangguk. "Datang keruanganku besok, dan ambil keripiknya di lemari kaca sebelah kanan mejaku. Rak nomer dua dari bawah". Ryeowook sudah tahu persis dalamnya ruangan Kibum. Dia pernah dihukum membersihkan ruangan itu seminggu lebih, jadi tak perlu dijelaskan sedetail itu, dia paham. "Ah!", seru Kibum saat menemukan yang dicarinya. Pantas tidak ketemu, nama Lee Hyukjae ada di lembar pertama atas sendiri. Kibum melupakan fakta bahwa mencari harus dimulai dari depan. Berarti namja manis itu ada di kamar paling ujung.

"Ada apa, Bummie?"

"Tidak. Sudah malam, masuk kamarmu dan tidurlah". Ryeowook mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. "Jangan begadang, nanti sakit". Mengangguk lagi tapi kali sedikit berpikir. Tumben Kibum perhatian. Sebelumnya namja itu acuh dengan semua orang.

Kibum akan meninggalkan Ryeowook, tapi tak jadi.

"Ada apa?", tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Kibum memicingkan matanya kearah Heebum-nya. Surat pengesahan trainee diterima TC, lembar ke 3 pasal 10 ayat 2. Trainee dilarang membawa apapun ke TC dan asrama selain barang yang ditentukan diawal. "Hah!". Ryeowook terkejut kemudian mendekap erat Heebum beserta selimutnya. "Heebum bukan milikku. Besok akan kukembalikan pada ahjumma penjaga dapur", terangnya sambil terpaksa tersenyum. "Sumpah, hanya malam ini!", lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Baiklah aku akan tidur. Sampai jumpa besok, Kibummie!"

Ryeowook berbalik berlari terbirit meninggalkan Kibum. Hampir saja dia terjatuh saat menginjak juntaian selimutnya, tapi dia sigap menyeimbangkan diri. Ryeowook berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang masih bisa dilihat Kibum, membuka pintunya dan masuk. Meninggalkan lambaian tangan kepada Kibum sebelum benar-benar menutup pintunya.

Padahal tadi Kibum belum berpikir kearah sana. Dia cuma mau bilang agar Ryeowook berhati-hati membawa selimut agar tidak tersandung. Bukannya dia sok perhatian, dia hanya mau sedikit basa basi sebagai atasan di TC ini. Kejadian tadi jadi mengingatkan soal peraturan itu, ternyata memang banyak perubahan disini tapi dia tak begitu peduli. Kibum kembali ketujuan semula, kamar diujung lorong. Rencananya dia akan mengintip sedikit, bukan mengintip tapi memastikan penghuni kamar itu ada ditempatnya dan tak kelayapan seperti Ryeowook. Kan tidak mungkin seorang atasan mengintip trainnee namja tidur, dia sendiri juga namja. Dia bukan gay. Alasan lebih masuk akal kalau dia mengatakan itu sebuah pengecekan asrama.

julie khoyul

Tiga macam trainee terbentuk di TC ini

Trainee yang kurang informasi dan pergaulan. Trainee yang merasa dikekang dan dipenjara. Saat mereka keluar TC, rasa ingin tahu tumbuh dalam diri mereka, memaksa mencoba hal-hal baru dan susah membedakan baik dan buruk. Terkadang walau tahu hal buruk, mereka memaksa, melampiaskan perasaan terkekang ketika di TC dan menamainya kebebasan. Sebagaian besar golongan ini banyak yang tak berhasil. Golongan ini sepertinya tidak ada, kalaupun ada pasti tidak dicatat sebagai lulusan TC's Kim.

Tidak semua berakhir buruk setelah keluar dan menjadi pekerja. Sebagian sukses diluaran. Mereka itu berotak cemerlang yang memilih menepikan kesenangan dunia saat kesuksesan belum ditangan. Bekerja mengunakan tenaga diimbangi dengan pikiran menjadikannya tangguh menghadapi kejamnya dunia luar. Kyuhyun dan teman-tamannya kelihatannya masuk bagian ini.

Golongan dengan sukses tergantung adalah sebagiannya lagi. Sukses yang diraih melalui kerja keras otot, menjadi robot dengan tiga kata. Sukses tanpa peduli dirinya terinjak orang lain, tanpa peduli raga mereka meneriakkan kepenatan yang amat sangat. Seakan mengabaikan kebutuhan istirahat, memaksa bekerja demi uang sampai kontrak kerja habis. TclC mengajarkan mereka patuh, kan? Dan sukses macam inilah yang diakui TC sebagai sukses yang sebenarnya. Mereka yang lulus jaman dulu yang masuk golongan ini.

julie khoyul

"Wah wah, ada gosip baru rupanya", celetuk Heechul yang saat itu bersandar dibibir pintu. "Jangan bilang kalian tertawa karena jadwal pengunduran keberangkatanku. Malang sekali nasibku", tambahnya. Heechul menarik daun pintu, menyisakan celah sempit hingga pintu tak tertutup sempurna. Dia mendekat dan duduk di ranjang sebelah.

Sungmin ikut duduk meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tak ambil pusing dengan keberadaan Heechul. Mereka tak lagi tertawa, tapi masih mengumbar senyum dibibir masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang rebahan menyamankan posisi, menggeser kepalanya lebih ke tengah. Dia melirik Heechul sekilas kemudian tersenyum kembali. Bermaksud mengejek, mungkin.

"Bisakah kau katakan juga padanya tentang menertawakan orang yang sedang bersedih itu semacam dokrin agar tak merasa lemah dan butuh dikasihani!", pinta Kyuhyun yang lebih mengarahkan kalimatnya sebagai ejekan. Dia tahu Heechul tak akan marah.

"Ya seperti itulah". Dan Sungmin-pun tak ingin mengulang.

"Terserah kalian saja", timpal Heechul seperti yang Kyuhyun duga. Namja itu kemudian merebahkan diri mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun. "By the way, seminggu lagi disini aku pasti bosan, terutama kalau harus melihat muka kalian"

"Itu yang aku tunggu!". Heechul mendengus menangkap artian kalimat itu. Akan ada ide aneh lain yang keluar dari otak penggosipnya. Dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, namja Cho itu memejamkan mata tapi menyunggingkan senyum. Kyuhyun-pun menangkap hal yang sama rupanya. " Setelah minggu ini pasti akan sepi. Untuk kebahagian

penghuni lain, berikan kami sedikit hiburan!", pintanya lebih terdengar memaksa.

"Harusnya kau menyarankan tindakan baik, bukan meminta hal buruk. Apa kau mau melihat teman-temanmu keluar dari sini dengan predikat buruk?"

"Kalau itu membuat yang lain senang, kenapa tidak?". Heechul dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menghela nafas. Mereka sudah terlalu hafal dengan permintaan Sungmin yang bersifat memaksa itu. "Lagi pula buruk bagi staff dan karyawan itu baik bagi para trainee. Coba hitung berapa banyak pahala yang kalian dapat dari situ?". Lagi dia bicara soal pahala. "Sekitar 3 bulan kalian disini dengan image spesial, mana bisa dirubah dalam waktu seminggu?". Ya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun spesial, bukan buruk. Setidaknya begitu cara merayu Sungmin.

Kali ini giliran Heechul yang menyeringai, mewakili Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri menanggapi rayuan king of gossip TC.

"Menurut poling yang kubuat, 7 dari 10 seringanan kalian memiliki maksud licik. Aku tidak akan tertipu duo setan untuk kesekian kalinya", rutuk Sungmin. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan untuk seminggu ini?".

"Aku ingin tidur, ini sudah malam. Bisakah kalian menyingkir dari sini!", usir Kyuhyun pada dua lainnya. Dia tak mau menanggapi Sungmin.

"Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kalian menjawab"

"Aku baru datang, aku juga tak akan pergi"

"Ck!", Kyuhyun mendecak kecil. "Amber akan berpatroli, aku tidak mau dikira melakukan perencanaan kejahatan bersama kalian". Maksudnya mungkin dia bisa merencanakan sendiri.

"Ms. Amber tak bisa piket lagi hari ini, dan sepertinya tak ada yang menggantikan. Makanya aku berani kemari walau lewat jam 10 malam"

"Kalau begitu aku tidur disini malam ini".

"Aku juga", timpal Sungmin mengekor keputusan Heechul.

Kyuhyun pasrah saja dengan dua orang lainnya. Toh berdebat dengan dua namja itu sama dengan menguras tenaga. Biarkan mereka tinggal malam ini, seperti yang Sungmin katakan, Amber sibuk dengan konser super junior dan tak akan mungkin memergoki mereka bertiga tidur sekamar. Kalaupun nanti jadi masalah, bukannya mereka memang biangnya. Masihkah penting untuk khawatir?

"Jadi bagaimana?". Seketika Heechul dan Kyuhyun memusatkan pandangannya pada Sungmin "Rencana kalian?"

"Rencana apa? Aku tak akan melakukan apapun", tegas Heechul.

"Bilang saja kalian belum punya rencana, aku bisa membantu mencari ide", usulnya sambil nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong, guru pembimbing kalian sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini". Sungmin kembali berhadapan dengan pandangan tanya dari duo setan. "Mr. Choi maksudku. Dia mulai tersenyum sendiri hampir dua minggu ini. Aku saja belum tahu penyebabnya. Jelas aneh kan kalau namja stoic seperti dia tiba-tiba tersenyum senyum sendiri?".

"Mungkin saja dia baru menang undian".

"Gajinya dinaikkan itu", susul Kyuhyun.

"Dugaan sementaraku, dia sedang jatuh cinta". Heechul mencibir Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan. "Walau bagaimanapun sifatnya selama ini, Mr. Choi itu tetap laki-laki normal. Dia juga bisa jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, malang nian yeoja yang dicintai namja stoic sepertinya. Hidupnya akan suram". Sungmin mengkerut. Merebah kembali disamping Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan dia yang dicintai kenapa dia yang repot.

"Kalau yang dicintainya bukan yeoja, bagaimana?", tanya Heechul yang seketika membinarkan kembali mata Sungmin.

"Janda maksudmu? Atau jangan-jangan wanita bersuami? Wah bakalan seru berita ini". Kyuhyun menempelengnya sebagai penghormatan martabat Siwon yang dilecehkan Sungmin. Dan si penggosip TC hanya manyun sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

"Kau kira serendah itu derajat Siwon? Bisa saja dia jatuh cinta dengan sesama namja", tegas Kyuhyun. Terdengar lebih merendahkan sehingga Sungmin membalas menempeleng namja Cho disampingnya itu. Mana ada Choi Siwon setampan itu, segagah itu menyukai sesama jenis. Itu gay namanya. Sungmin pikir Siwon bukan gay.

"Lalu kau kira dia gay? Mr. Choi yang ganteng, yang berwibawa dan berbadan tegap dengan abs seksinya itu bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Dia bukan gay!", protes Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Sungmin belum tahu ternyata. "Apa tertawa?"

"Siwon abs-nya seksi? Tahu dari mana, kutu?. Jangan bilang kau pernah mengintip saat dia sedang mandi atau bertukar pakaian". Kyuhyun masih terkikik apalagi saat Sungmin salah tingkah tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku bukan kutu", jawabnya yang membuat Kyuhyun menutupkan tangan pada mulutnya yang tak bisa menahan tawa. "Aku pernah memeluknya saat bimbinganku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku sedang depresi, lalu menggosipkan Mr. Kim yang menyukai salah satu trainee dan berbuat mesum di dalam ruangannya", terang Sungmin lebih lirih dari kalimat sebelum sebelumnya. "Walaupun tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakannya". Kali ini hanya gumaman, tapi dua lainnya bisa dengar.

"Kau memeluknya? Memeluk Siwon?", tanya Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya. "Memang dia tidak marah? Dan bagaimana aku tidak tahu gosip itu?"

"Kan aku sedang depresi. Maksudnya gosip yang kubuat membaikkan moodku, tapi aku dimaki-maki staff. Katanya aku melecehkan Mr. Kim dan TC ini", terangnya tapi mukanya tampak tak ada penyesalan. "Aku diberi pengarahan berkelakuan baik oleh Mr. Choi. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku bicara berdua saja dengannya. Aku peluk saja dia. Kubilang aku depresi dan butuh curhat. Mr. Choi tidak marah tu!", tuturnya lagi sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Modus!", pekik Kyuhyun sekaligus memecahkan tawa Sungmin.

julie khoyul

Kibum telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar paling ujung. Dia masih menimang apa yang akan dilakukannya. Menengok ke dalam itu pasti, kalau penghuni kamar menanyakan alasannya dia cukup membalas 'pengecekan' seperti yang direncanakannya tadi. Tapi kalau tak ada yang tanya dan dia hanya mendapati Lee Hyukjae tidur di ranjangnya, dia harus apa? Ini seperti pemikiran pengantin baru di malam pertamanya. Dia akan masuk kamar dan pasti melakukannya, tapi kalau mendapati sang istri tertidur lebih dulu bagaimana caranya meminta dengan lembut?Aihh, dia namja, Hyukjae juga namja. Kibum bukan gay, dia harap Hyukjae juga.

Kibum memperbaiki susunan kertas-kertasnya, menatanya kembali lalu mengamitnya di lengan kiri. Lengan kanannya terulur kegagang pintu. Dia memeganggi gagang pintu itu sedikit lebih lama. 'Tidak dikunci. Tidak dikunci!'. Sugestinya pada diri sendiri atau malah pada pintunya. Perlahan dia memutar kenop dan mendorongnya, terbuka.

"Fiiuhh". Gembira sekali hati Kibum. Dia ingin menjeblakkan pintu itu, segera melihat ke arah dalam. Segera melihat Lee Hyukjae tertidur. Segera meminta apa yang menjadi hak-nya malam ini. Segera.. Ok, ini kelewatan. Praktinya Kibum membuka pelan pintu itu, memberi celah sebesar dua kali tubuhnya untuk melihat ke dalam.

Saat mata Kibum mulai mengedar, sepi, sunyi dam gelap. Lee Hyukjae benar-benar tidur? Kibum melihat jam tangannya, tak tampak apapun. Ah, dalam kamar kan gelap, sejak kapan Kibum jadi bodoh begini? Dia menarik tangan kirinya keluar, masih sambil memegangi kertas dilihatnya jam yang melingkar dipernggelangan. Jam stengah 11. Belum terlalu larut dan Hyukjae sudah tidur. Walaupun tadi Kibum menyuruh Ryeowook cepat tidur, dia tidak berharap hal sama pada Hyukjae. Kalau Hyukjae tidur, Kibum tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memandanginya tak cukup, berbicara padanya atau lebih tepatnya mendengarkannya bicara itu baru cukup. Kalau perlu mereka mempercepat permainan pada int...

"Sttttthhh". Kibum mendesis sambil menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan.

Semenjak melihat Lee Hyukjae menari di pagi itu, dan bercengkrama disore harinya, otak Kibum agak sedikit konslet. Kibum itu jenius, Kibum itu dingin dan tak pedulian, Kibum itu penuh dengan ide-ide brilian, Kibum itu namja tampan yang sukanya dengan yeoja manis, cantik dan seksi, Kibum itu bukan penyuka sesama jenis. Titik!

Kembali Kibum melongok ke dalam ruang sambil menajamkan penglihatannya. Dia bisa melihat siluet tiga namja tidur tumpang tindih di satu ranjang. Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae yang manis itu tidur dengan dua namja lainnya? Lee Hyukjae yang saat menari terlihat seksi itu mungkin yang ditindih-tindih dua namja lainnya? Lee Hyukjae yang cantik saat memberi perhatian pada anjingnya itu satu diantara tiga namja itu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dan setelahnya otak Kibum kembali konslet karena Lee Hyukjae. Kibum baru saja menyebutkan 3 kriteria yeoja yang disukainya pada Hyukjae. Hanya gender saja yang beda, masihkah Kibum mempertahankan asumsinya bahwa dia bukan gay?

Satu kamar berisi dua ranjang dan hanya boleh ditempati satu trainee untuk masing-masing ranjangnya. Tidak boleh ada yang tidur di kamar lain selain yang ditetapkan TC. Tidak boleh masuk kamar lain setelah lewat waktu istirahat malam. Semua di TC ini sudah diatur sedemikian rupa agar trainee terbiasa dengan yang namanya peraturan.

Kibum meraba tembok dekat pintu lalu memetik saklar setelah menemukan benda itu. Mendapatkan penerangan Kibum segera memasang pose atasan gantleman. Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya didada sambil merubah mimik mukanya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Dia bersiap memarahi siapa pun itu yang berani tidur dengan Lee Hyukjae.

Seseorang dari ketiga trainee terganggu tidurnya, dia memicing-micingkan matanya sambil mencari siapa gerangan yang menyalakan lampu diwaktu tidur.

"Eheemm!" Kibum berdehem memberi kode yang membuat trainee itu membulatkan matanya.

"Eh, Mr.. Mr. Kim!", sapanya gugup. Dia segera menggoyang tubuh teman-temannya. Bahkan dia sempat menampar bokong seorang saat mengacuhkannya dengan menungging. "Mr. Kim disini!", bentaknya kemudian diikuti keduanya yang bangun geragaban.

"Selamat malam Mr. Kim". Sapa kedunya setelah berhasil duduk berhimpitan.

Tadinya Kibum benar-benar murka, apalagi saat seorang tadi menampar bokong temannya. Dia takut kalau itu bokong Lee Hyukjae. Kalau dia ditawari untuk menampar bokong si manusia manis itu mungkin dia akan mengiyakan, so tak boleh ada yang mendahuluinya. Kemudian pikiran mesum dan tak wajarnya seketika lenyap digantikan rasa lega yang berlebihan. Dari ketiga namja itu, tak ada Lee Hukjae di sana, jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk marah.

"Mr. Kim, Anda sedang melakukan pengecekan?", mereka menebak benar rencana Kibum. "Maaf Mr. Kim, habisnya kami suka sekali tidur ramai ramai. Kami janji ini tak akan terulang". Kibum mengindahkan permintaan maaf itu, dia sibuk dengan masalah dimana Lee Hyukjae tidur?

"Hyuk", panggil seorang yang paling tepi memberi kode ke.."Hyuk bangun. Ada Mr. Kim disini". Kibum ikut arah kode ke ranjang sebelah. Berjarak setengah meter saja kenapa tak dari tadi Kibum melihat disitu? Itu Lee Hyukjae sedang tidur dengan posisi ganjilnya. Sebelah kakinya naik ke tembok, sebelah tangannya jatuh kelantai, bantalnya beralih fungsi sebagai selimut, menutupi bagian itunya saja. Lee Hyukjae tidur hanya dengan singlet dan short hitam, menampilkan paha putih mulusnya, memperlihatkan lengan ramping dengan sedikit ototnya membuat Kibum tak sadar telah menelan ludah pelan. "Hei, Monyet bangun!", monyet? Temannya itu sudah geram dan menjulurkan tangannya meraih Hyukjae tapi Kibum segera menghentikannya.

"Biarkan dia tidur" cegah Kibum sedikit marah Eunhyuk dipanggil monyet. "Apa dia selalu tidur seperti itu?" Ketiganya mengangguk serempak. Pantas tak ada yang tidur disampingnya. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

Lee Hyukjae manis sekali saat tidur. Dan baru Kibum yang berpendapat demikian. Sudah tahu Eunhyuk tidur dengan posisi tidak elite. Mulutnya membuka mengatup sesekali mengecap-ngecap tidak jelas. Dan kadang-kadang mengigau, seperti...

"Spancer!", gumamnya yang langsung diikuti cibiran teman-temannya. Ah kibum menyayangkan kenapa bukan namanya yang dipanggil Eunhyuk saat tidur?

Kali ini Kibum ingin membenahi posisi tidur Lee Hyukjae. Membenarkan posisi tubuhnya, memberikan bantal dan menyelimutinya, kalau perlu dia bersedia meminjamkan tangannya untuk bantal dan pelukannya untuk selimut, tapi itu belum saatnya. Kibum masih normal, eh yang benar Kibum normal dan tak berniat jadi gay. Lagi pula membantu orang bukanlah gayanya.

"Kalian boleh kembali tidur, tapi besok kalian harus kembali ke kamar masing-masing". Tiga trainee itu mengangguk kompak. "Perbaiki posisi tidur teman kalian itu, dan beri dia selimut!", titahnya yang tak tega melihat keadaan Eunhyuk. "Selamat malam!". Kibum mematikan lampu kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar. Dia sedikit tak rela meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu, serta dia tak punya alasan untuk singgah lama dalam sana, alhasil dia harus pergi.

To be continue

Ada yang sependapat sama kaya Kibum, Eunhyuk manis saat tidur?

I'll be back tommorow. See you!


	5. Chapter 5

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 5:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi lagi, chap 5 disini.

Terimakasih buat semuanya, terutama yang setuju kalau Eunhyuk saat tidur itu maniss banget. Ya walau ditambahi semanis lemon, pake ngorok dsb-nya. Eunhyuk tetep manis.

Eh, iya ini tetep ff kihyun, walau satu sama lain belum ada interaksi, the last batle tetep Kibum vs Kyuhyun. Eits dah, kalian kalau ngomongin 'batle' bawaannya kearah sana mulu. Batle nggak selalu berarti bertarung yang begituan. Yadong ah kalian!

By the way, happy reading!

Masih King Of Gossip

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat setelah pengakuan Sungmin. Apa benar tubuh Siwon seksi? Dia sendiri pernah dipeluk Siwon, tapi tak tahu model badan namja Choi itu. Mungkin karena dia lebih mementingkan misinya dari pada memahami hal-hal berbau mesum. Kalaupun iya Siwon memiliki abs seksi, berarti dia pernah menyentuh badan itu walau tak secara langsung. Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin kalau dia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang pernah berpelukan dengan Siwon?

Kyuhyun menyeringai sejenak tapi kemudian mengerutkan dahi setelah mengingat soal gosip. Gosip waktu itu apa ya? Soal Mr. Kim berbuat mesum dengan trainee, dia tak pernah mendengarnya. Lagi pula siapa itu Mr. Kim? Karyawan baru kah? Atau memang sudah kerja di TC ini tapi dia tak pernah lihat mukanya. Telalu banyak karyawan di TC ini, dan tak perlu mengenal semuanya kalau tujuan masuknya untuk training dan mendapat pekerjaan. Ah, sebodo dengan orang yang tak pernah dia lihat.

"Apa ada kemungkinan kalau orang yang dicintai Mr. Choi itu aku? Secara aku pernah memeluknya", tanya Sungmin membuyarkan pemikiran Kyuhyun. "Aku akan merana dicintai namja stoic", keluhnya sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan dibelahan pipinya. "Tapi kalau memang aku, aku siap untuk merana. Masak tega menolak namja sekeren dia", imbuhnya dengan senyum sok manis. Sungmin lupa kalau dia baru saja menyangkal soal Siwon yang gay atau dia sendiri lupa gender?

"Aku juga pernah dipeluk Siwon. Dipeluk, bukan memeluk seperti yang kau lakukan", timpal Heechul sebelum celotehan Sungmin merembet kemana mana. Barusan Heechul menimpali, lalu kemana dia beberapa saat yang lalu? Diam-diam dia juga memikirkan tubuh Siwon kah? Lalu membayangkan rasa pelukannya.

"Aku juga", Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Sungmin manyun seketika. Khayalannya tentang Siwon dan dirinya musnah sudah. Wajahnya yang cerah ceria menjadi suram mendengar penuturan Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kalian modus juga. Kalian kan licik, bisa saja semua karena trik mengelabui Mr. Choi sampai dia mau-maunya memeluk kalian. Atau kalian main dukun", protes Sungmin. "Kalian kan biang onar, mana mau Mr. Choi jatuh cinta dengan salah satu diantara kalian".

Heechul dan Kyuhyun menampakkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda mendengar penuturan namja penggosip itu. Intinya mereka bosan dengan tingkah aneh Sungmin. Sebentar-bentar berubah. Tadi mengelu-elukan duo setan, memuji mereka dan sekarang mengata-ngatai. Memang bukan sengaja memancing pertengkaran, tapi mendengarnya membuat keduanya jengah.

"Sudah kuputuskan, Mr. Choi jatuh cinta padaku!".

"Jadi kau bersedia merana demi dia?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum polos. Agaknya dia meminta persetujuan dengan kedua temannya.

"Oh, ambil saja kalau begitu. Aku tidak bersedia merana cuma demi seorang namja. Masih banyak laki-laki lain yang bisa membuatku bahagia". Sungmin mengerjap kaget atas penuturan Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya namja iblis itu lekat, dia tak percaya ada yang menolak pesona Siwon. Kemudian dia menoleh pada Heechul, melihat reaksi partner iblis itu.

"Aku?", Heechul menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendapati Sungmin memandanginya penuh tanya. "Lelaki stoic bukan tipeku. Aku lebih suka yang humoris dan romantis", terangnya.

"Yah, kenapa kalian tidak merebutkan Mr. Choi? Apa kurangnya dia?", protes Sungmin tak terima karena tak ada yang mau bersaing dengannya.

"Dia stoic, "

"dan orang akan merana dicintai olehnya".

Sungmin manyun lagi. Ini bumerang namanya, karena kalimat yang dibuatnya kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Dia paham situasi bersama duo setan tak pernah akan seperti yang dia bayangkan. Apa yang mereka lakukan tak bisa ditebak, dia mengklaim dirinya sendiri mampu menahklukkan duo setan itu tapi nyatanya sulit. Walau dia kadang keterlaluan, menggosip yang tidak-tidak tapi dia tak pernah seberani keduanya. Dia cuma memasuki celah beresiko kecil, tidak seperti duo setan yang terang terangan lewat pintu terbuka. Si biang gosip ini tipe pembuat ulah tapi takut konsekuensi.

"Baiklah, kita kesampingkan Mr. Choi. Walau sekeren apapun dia, aku tak akan menyukainya kalau tak ada saingan". Itu menandakan Sungmin suka bersaing tanpa melihat hadiahnya. Dia mau mengoleksi musuh kelihatannya. "Kita cari ide untuk kejutan perpisahan kalian saja kalau begitu", usulnya sambil merubah mimik mukanya, ceria lagi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Melenakan pikirannya agar bisa tidur dan terhindar dari kalimat-kalimat yang diutarakan Sungmin. Dia bukannya lelah dan mengantuk, lebih tepatnya dia ingin tidur dari pada mendengar Sungmin menyodorkan usul-usul aneh padanya.

Heechul membenahi tidurnya. Menggeser tubuhnya menyamping menghadap Sungmin disebrang ranjang. Dia mendapat balasan dari king of gossip itu. Dan keduanya sama-sama terdiam seperti sedang berfikir.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Hyung?", tanya Sungmin dengan muka polosnya. "Waktu itu aku menggosipkan Mr. Kim, masih ingat gosip itu?".

"Itu yang sedang kupikirkan. Tentang Kibum yang berbuat mesum di ruangannya. Kau bisa buat cerita dalam garis besarnya?"

"Kau mau meneruskan gosip itu? Membuatnya nyata?", tanya Sungmin berbinar. Lalu tanpa dijawab Heechul, Sungmin menirukan kebiasaan duo setan. Dia menyeringai pertanda setuju dengan permintaan Heechul. "Tentu. Aku adalah king of gossip, jadi mengarang cerita sudah jadi keahlianku. Tinggal bilang cerita macam apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Jadikan trainee berinisial K kandidat partner mesum Kibum dalam ruangannya"

julie khoyul

Seorang petugas keamanan mendatangi Amber yang masih berdiri diarea terbuka. Suasana sudah semakin sepi dan Amber masih betah disitu. Konser Super Junior berakhir dari dua jam yang lalu. Semua penonton sudah pulang, cuma ada kru dan petugas mengurus ini itu berseliweran, bolak balik melaksanakan tugasnya. Saat mendapati seorang yeoja berpakaian namja berdiri disitu, seorang petugas akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Agassi, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak pulang? Atau kau butuh bantuan?", tanya si petugas sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku", jawabnya mantap.

"Benarkah? Kalau kau butuh bantuan panggil kami, tak perlu sungkan". Amber mengangguk dan si petugas kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Satu jam kemudian Amber masih berdiri disitu. Belum merasa bosan juga dia. Entah siapa yang ditunggunya hingga membuatnya sedemikian sabar.

"Agassi", sapa petugas yang tadi. "Belum datang temanmu itu?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Dia pasti sangat sibuk. Aku akan menelephonnya"

"Baiklah", kata petugas. Dia cuma khawatir ada yeoja sendirian disitu.

"Terima kasih". Amber membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

Si petugas pergi lagi. Hingga satu jam kemudian dia kembali dengan seorang petugas lainnya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah menelephonenya?", tanya petugas itu.

"Belum, aku cuma ingin memberinya waktu. Aku tahu dia sangat sibuk mengurus artisnya"

Si petugas memandangnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Manager Super Junior. Dia kekasihku". Amber kelihatan bangga sekali menyebut sang manager Suju itu kekasihnya. "Dia pasti sedang sibuk dibelakang"

"Eh! Manager Super Junior?". Amber mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. "Mereka sudah pulang semenjak 3 jam yang lalu"

"Yang benar. Bukankah mereka masih dibelakang?"

"Mereka memang datang dan pulang lewat jalan belakang, Agassi!"

Amber ditinggal disini sendirian. Lebih dari 3 jam dia menunggu ternyata dia sudah pulang. Kenapa tak ada telpon atau sms ke nomornya? Namja macam apa kekasih Amber itu.

"Benarkah?". Amber menggeledah tasnya dan mengambil hanphonenya. Dia mendial nomor yang dihapalnya diluar kepala dalam beberapa minggu ini. Sekian lama menunggu, tak ada jawaban. Mencoba lagi, tak ada jawaban. Sampai ke sepuluh kalinya masih tak ada jawaban. Amber mulai kesal, coba saja kalau namja itu bukan manager Suju mana mau Amber pacaran dengannya. Namja kurang ajar.

julie khoyul

Dalam tidur ayamnya Kyuhyun sayup-sayup mendengar kata K dan Kibum. Seketika sebagian otaknya yang tertidur terpaksa bangkit kembali. Ditengah kesadarannya yang telah kembali sepenuhnya dalam hitungan detik, Kyuhyun menarik bantalnya menjatuhkan kepala Sungmin pada kasur dibawahnya. Kyuhyun melempar bantal itu kearah muka Heechul. Dan berikutnya kedua temannya itu mendesis, sakit.

"Seenaknya memakai inisial K. Inisial K di TC ini sangat sedikit, dan namaku ada di dalamnya. Aku tak mau terlibat urusan percintaan atau apapun dengan Mr. Kim, Kibum atau siapa itu!", tegas Kyuhyun diikuti senyum kedua temannya.

"Tandanya kau belum tahu siapa Mr. Kim iya kan? Namanya Kim Kibum, Kyu"

"Ya, lalu? Penting ya Mr. Kim itu? Kalau kalian tertarik padanya gunakan inisial doble S. Sungmin atau Siluman". Heechul menyeringai diikuti Sungmin. "Sejak kapan kalian jadi kompak menyeringai?"

"Kyu, Mr. Kim itu tampan. Bodynya keren, seksi, pembawaannya tenang, baik, tidak sombong. 11-12 dengan Mr. Choi. Mr. Choi 11, dia 12". Terang Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil. Heechul sebenarnya ingin ikut tertawa, tapi keterangan Sungmin terlalu melebihkan, jadi dia urungkan niatnya. "Dia anak pemilik TC ini. Hebat kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia tidak mau menggoda orang lagi. Setelah misinya dengan Heechul, menakhklukkan Siwon yang stoic berhasil, dia tak mau melakukan misi seperti itu lagi. Maksudnya hal yang berhubungan dengan hati, dia mencoba menjauhinya.

"Mereka bersahabat dan sama-sama stoic. Mr. Kim lebih parah, dia lempeng dan lebih suka mengeluarkan ejekan sebagai humor bagi dirinya sendiri. Yang paling penting dia pintar, jenius mungkin", terang Heechul. "Kau tidak tertarik dengan orang jenius, Cho?", tambahnya.

"Tidak", jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tanpa berfikir? Ingat Kyu, mengalahkan orang jenius adalah kepuasan tiada tara", sokong Sungmin. Agaknya memang inisial K diperuntukkan nama Kyuhyun. "Pikirkan dulu. Kau ada waktu sampai besok pagi"

Kyuhyun mengeryit dan Heechul tergelak. Kyuhyun menoyor kepala biang gosip Sungmin itu tanpa perasaan, balasan untuk kata-kata yang diucapkan padanya juga tanpa perasaan.

"Kenapa harus aku, bukannya Heechul hyung yang harusnya menerima ide konyol itu?", protesnya ulang.

"Aku juga ikut, tapi keadaanku tak memungkinkan menempati posisi sebelumnya". Yang dimaksudkan mungkin peran utama. Dia akan menjadi partner Kyuhyun dan itu pasti ada alasannya. "Aku kenal Kibum, dan aku jelas bukan tipenya. Kau yang lebih tepat, dan aku yang akan membuka jalanmu".

"Sebenarnya kita tidak sedang mengatur strategi perang. Bisakah kita bahas dengan kalimat yang lebih sederhana?", Sungmin menengahi. "Begini Kyu, ini adalah bagian terakhir dari ulah yang harus kalian lakukan. Terakhir kali untuk memberi kejutan perpisahan pada trainee lain. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada Mr. Kim tapi jaga diri. Buat cerita betulan diantara kalian berdua yang orang lain cuma menganggapnya gosip".

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud Sungmin, tapi kenapa harus dia? Kyuhyun sedang tidak mood berulah saat ini. Mungkin dia perlu pikirkan lagi.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau Heechul hyung pernah menjadi asisten manajer TC ini kan, walau sementara? Nah manajernya itu Mr. Kim, dan dia sudah tahu betul karakter Heechul hyung seperti apa. Apalagi gelar setan Heechul hyung sudah diketahui Mr. Kim saat itu. Jadi dia tahu bagaimana liciknya Heechul hyung". Heechul men-deathglare Sungmin yang seenaknya bilang dia licik walau kenyataannya benar, tapi tidak mempan. Sungmin cuma membalas dengan melengoskan muka ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya kalau Heechul hyung mau-pun bisa, tapi satu minggu aku rasa tak akan cukup"

"Bilang saja dia pernah mencoba tapi gagal", potong Kuhyun.

"Enak saja! Bukan gagal Cho, hanya saja aku tak mau meneruskannya", bela Heechul. Dan mungkin trainee yang diajak Mr. Kim berbuat mesum diruangannya itu Heechul. Kyuhyun tertawa tertahan membayangkan Heechul bermesraan dengan anak pemilik TC. "Jangan tertawa, bukan aku orangnya. Biang gosip kesayanganmu ini yang mengada-ada", tuding Heechul yang memahami tawa partner setannya.

"Aku kan bilang itu gosip, jadi memang beritanya tidak benar. Lagian aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namamu"

"Tapi berkat gosipmu aku jadi tersangka. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku diberhentikan dari pekerjaan sementaraku". Heechul gusar. Dia mencintai pekerjaan yang berurusan dengan meja. Dia memang tipe pekerja kantoran. Saat ditawari jadi asisten sementara dia sangat senang, bekerja dengan baik dan tak membiarkan ada kesalahan dalam hasil kerjanya. Bagus memang, tapi karena gosip itu, dia terpaksa diberhentikan sebelum waktunya. Heechul kesal sekali tapi tak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Itu sudah lewat, masih saja kau kesal, Hyung"

Heechul melempar balik bantal yang tadi bersarang diwajahnya. Dilemparnya tepat diwajah Sungmin. Boleh dibilang pembalasan.

"Aku menikmati pekerjaanku walau sementara, bukan hanya duduk tak jelas di asrama seperti sekarang ini. Ini membosankan!". Heechul meninggikan nada bicaranya. Dia memang bosan, sebosan bosannya. Sama seperti trainee lain, hanya saja Heechul berani menunjukkan dan trainee lain tidak.

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menertawakan Heechul. Teryata teman mereka seorang pendendam. Jadi itu alasan Heechul tak mau meneruskan usahanya menahklukkan manger keuangan di TC ini. Dan Kyuhyun alasan tepat untuk memenuhi dendam itu? Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa keras-keras, Kyu. Ini sudah malam!", Sungmin balas menegur Kyuhyun karena tawanya.

"Ini belum tentu akan terulang, jadi biarkan aku tertawa sepuasnya", kata Kyuhyun disela-sela tawa kecilnya.

julie khoyul

Amber mendudukkan diri di tepi jalan. Dari sekian banyak mobil yang lewat kenapa tak ada taxi. Apa taxi juga ada jam tidur? Amber jadi semakin lelah, dan dia sangat mengantuk. Mana besok dia harus kerja juga. Hah, dia benar-benar menyesal membolos berjaga malam di TC dan lebih mementingkan konser Super Junior serta berakhir seperti ini. Dia juga menyesal memacari manager grupband itu, harusnya dia pacari membernya saja, kan? Ide yang bagus, Amber akan coba lain waktu.

Amber mengambil handphonenya lagi lalu mendial nomor lain. Sekian detik baru ada balasan dari sebrang telpon.

"Ah, Yoon. Kau belum tidur?", tanyanya berharap.

"Aku ada tamu". Tamunya Yoona malam-malam seperti ini siapa ya?"Ada apa, Amber?"

"Yoon, Kau bisa jemput aku. Aku didekat tempat konser Super Junior. Di daerah..."

"Kau tak bawa mobil?", potong Yoona tahu arah pembicaraan Amber.

"Tidak"

"Amber, kau naik taxi saja. Aku benar-benar sangat sibuk sekarang. Ada tamu yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Sudah dulu, ketemu besok di TC. Bye, Amber".

Detik berikutnya suara tut tut tut keluar dari Yoona yang memutuskan telepon sepihak. Amber kesal sekali, tapi dia juga penasaran siapa tamu malam-malam begini yang datang ke rumah Yoona? Tak pernah Yoona mengacuhkannya sebelum ini, bagi Yoona persahabatan lebih penting dari apapun. Dan sekarang apa?

Amber tak habis akal, dia mencari nomor baru yang akan dihubunginya. Mendial dan menunggu beberapa saat. Terangkat.

"Hai Chulie baby, kenapa menelphonku malam-malam. Kau merindukanku, eoh?".

Amber mematikan panggilannya. Aneh sekali seseorang tadi. Perasaan dia mendial nomor Siwon, kenapa namja bersuara mesum yang menjawab? Amber memeriksa handphonenya lagi. Kali ini dia mendial satu persatu angka yang dia hafal itu nomor Siwon. Beberapa saat menunggu lagi dan terangkat.

"Kyunnie", sapa suara serak bangun tidur ditelephone. "Sial sekali aku, aku kedinginan disini tapi kau sangat jauh disitu. Aku ingin memelukmu, Chagy!". Amber merinding mendengar suara yang menurutnya lebih seram dari hantu itu. Dia segera mematikan panggilan. Mungkin penjaga ruman Siwon yang menjawab teleponnya tadi, pikir Amber ngelantur. Menelephone Siwon tengah malam ternyata pilihan buruk.

Amber masih membuka-buka contact number di hanphonenya. Dia masih punya banyak teman yang bisa dimintai bantuan. Tapi semua berakhir dengan helaan nafas ketika tak satupun bisa membantunya. Masa iya Amber harus jalan kaki untuk pulang? Rumahnya kan berpuluh-puluh kilometer jauhnya dari sini. Bisa jadi kakinya patah ketika sampai dirumah nanti.

julie khoyul

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah tawa kyuhyun mereda semua kembali tenang. Hening sampai ketiganya mengira satu sama lain telah tertidur. Tampaknya saat ini sudah malam sekali. Saat diam mereka tak mendengar suara selain deru nafas ketiganya. Udara dalam ruangan itupun sudah naik sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ruangan kecil dua ranjang tanpa jendela. Panas dan pengap. Ini maih Korea yang notabenenya dingin, tapi lain sekali didalam sini. Satu-satunya sirkulasi udara selain pintu utama adalah melewati ventilasi kecil dibelakang tembok. Menyerupai penjara. Bedanya di sel penjara akan sangat dingin, dan ruangan ini panas.

"Kalau ada keuntungan yang lebih dari 'kepuaasan tiada tara' itu, akan kupikirkan secepatnya", kata Kyuhyun memecah suasana. "Apalagi menolong teman itu pahalanya besar. Betul, kutu?", tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin yang sudah lelah protes soal nama spesial pemberian Kyuhyun, cuma mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku bukan namja penggoda, tapi demi membalas sakit hatimu yang entah karena apa, pada siapa dan untuk apa, aku rela membantu".

"Iya, dari pada dendam Heechul hyung tak terbalaskan lalu dia jadi gila, kan kasihan?", tambah Sungmin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak akan jadi gila cuma gara-gara hal sesepele ini", bela Heechul. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian waktu itu". Protesnya gencar.

Kyuhyun nyengir mendengarnya. Dia semakin yakin Heechul butuh pelampiasan. Bermain sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari TC tidak buruk juga. Apalagi kalau yang namanya Mr. Kim Kibum itu orangnya persis seperti penggambaran Heechul dan Sungmin, akan sangat menyenangkan nantinya. Bukankah yang penuh tantangan itu bisa mamacu semangat?

"Aku bersedia, dengan syarat kalian ikut andil. Ada konsekuensi ditanggung bertiga".

Sungmin langsung terduduk, dia senang sekaligus gelisah.

"Aku mana berani ambil resiko, Kyu. Aku bisa ikut, tapi takut dimaki-maki lagi", katanya cemas.

Kyuhyun ikut duduk. Mendengus pasrah dan memandang king of gossip penakut dengan mata sayunya.

"Kalau begitu keluar dari sini sekarang!". Usir Heechul dari lain sisi. "Untuk apa bekerja sama dengan pecundang sepertimu. Omong besar tapi tak ada gunanya", lanjutnya.

"Kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang lebih nyata dan beresiko lebih besar. Aku jamin akan sangat menyenangkan", usul Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tadinya mengernyit benci seketika menepukkan kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum cerah seakan tak pernah terjadi masalah apapun.

"Kalian benar, aku harus mencoba sesuatu yang beresiko. Meningkatkan kadar bahan gosipanku biar layak didengar kalayak", katanya sambil cengengesan. Kyuhyun dan Heechul melongo kompak seperti sebelum sebelumnya, bukan karena perubahan mood Sungmin tapi lebih kepada pemahamannya yang aneh. Sudahlah, Sungmin memang aneh dari dulu. "Ini deal?", tanyanya kembali ke pokok masalah awal.

"Terserah kau saja!", jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya kemudian kembali merebah.

Berpindah pada Heechul yang menjadi sasaran selanjutnya pertanyaan deal or no deal dari Sungmin, Heechul cuma mengangguk.

"Aku ikut kalian saja", jawab Heechul yang kemudian menyamankan posisi untuk segera tidur.

"Yaaaii, jadi kita sudah deal", sorak Sungmin lebay.

"Apanya yang deal?". Suara bass yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu menghentikan sorakan Sungmin. Heechul membuka matanya tapi tak berniat melihat, dia kenal suara itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih pura-pura tidur.

"Eh, Mr. Kim! Selamat malam!", sapa Sungmin gugup tapi masih sempat cengengesan.

juli khoyul

"Kau tahu kenapa bulan bersinar redup malam ini?", tanya seorang namja pada seorang yeoja.

"Memangnya kenapa, Oppa?"

"Karena sinarmu telah mengalahkannya, Yoonaku sayang!". Oh ini dia tamu Yoona tadi. Seorang manja yang sekarang duduk berdua di balkon rumah Yoona.

"Aaah, Oppa bisa saja. Aku kan jadi malu"

Si namja menarik Yoona, mendudukkan yoeja itu dipangkuannya. Dia mendekap tubuh langsing Yoona dan membawanya bergerak kecil kekiri kekanan. Yoona tersenyum bahagia, kisah cintanya yang dimulai dua hari yang lalu itu manis seperti yang diimpikannya. Namjachingunya perhatian dan romantis, seromantis Jack di film Titanic yang pernah ditontonnya dulu.

"Yoona sayang". Yoona menoleh kebelakang menjadikan pipinya membentur bibir si namja. Yoona malu sekali, tapi dia suka. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dan senyum terus terkembang dibibirnya. Seketika dia kembali menghadap depan, tak mau rona merahnya dilihat sang kekasih. "Kau sangat cantik. Aku bertung punya kekasih seperti dirimu". Yoona lagi-lagi hanya mampu tersenyum.

Tuhan jangan akhiri malam ini. Begitu doa Yoona dalam hati.

"Yoon!"

"Hn!", sahut Yoona malu-malu.

Namja itu tersenyum, meluluh lantahkan hati Yoona. Membuat hati pengajar di TC's Kim itu berdegub gak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya guru cantik dan baik hati itu merasakan jatub cinta yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan ketika perasaannya terbalas macam ini, alangkah sempurna hidupnya.

Namjachingu Yoona memonyongkan bibirnya saat si yoeja menoleh padanya. Bukan sedang merajuk, bukan sedang pamer bibir juga, ini seperti...

"Popo!", pinta si namja sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Yoona kontan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pelan ke dada namjanya. Ah, Yoona benar-benar malu, tapi dia juga ingin ciuman. Jadi Yoona tak mungkin menolak. Kemudian keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah lebih dekat, lebih dekat dan...

To be continue

Tu kan, Kibum dam Kyuhyun sudah ketemu. Ketemu doang! Interaksinya besok ya.

Last words, I love all of you.

This fic will be update tommorow. See you!


	6. Chapter 6

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 6:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hai, thank you lagi untuk yang kemarin. Reader baru, halloo selamat datang! Huffff nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, gue agak boring hari ini. Moga apa yang gue tulis kali ini nggak bikin kalian boring juga. Gitu aja ya, selamat membaca!

Mr. Kim dan Duo Setan

Angin berhembus sejuk dan dingin. Hawa panas yang tadi membakar kulit sedikit demi sedikit terkikis, tergantikan dingin yang nyaman. Jikala mereka ingin tidur, akan pulas sekali. Suasana yang nyaman dan selimut yang tebal membawa ketiganya pada mimpi indah. Tapi kenyataannya mereka tidak sedang berada di kamar saat ini.

Ketiganya, Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Kibum sedang duduk melingkari meja bundar. Meja bundar diteras sebuah restoran. Mereka sedang melihat menu makanan disebuah kertas. Lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang melihat-lihat menu makanan. Sedangkan Kibum hanya duduk diam didepan duo setan.

Awalnya Sungmin bilang kalau dia dan Heechul mencemaskan Kyuhyun yang sedikit tidak enak badan saat Kibum menanyakan keberadaan mereka di kamar Kyuhyun. Mulanya dia tidak percaya apalagi Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja kecuali ekspresi terkejutnya melihat Kibum untuk pertama kali. Heechul-pun tidak jauh beda, dia tidak meyangka Kibum mengecek asrama yang semua penghuninya adalah namja. Bukannya Kibum tak pernah melakukannya, tapi ini malam hari. Sesudi itu kah dia?

Kemudian Sungmin mengatakan kalau keadaan Kyuhyun sudah membaik, tapi masih lemah. Saat Kibum masih tidak percaya dan menanyakan langsung pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menjawab kalau dari siang hingga malam dia tidak makan. Jatah makan habis atau mungkin sudah diangkut kembali ke dapur. Dan peraturannya kalau sampai beberapa saat tak ada yang menyentuh makanan lagi, semua makanan tersisa diangkut dan tak boleh diambil.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak segera makan?", tanya Kibum yang masih belum terima alasan ketiganya. Kibum sudah tahu siapa tiga orang ini. Dia tak boleh bersabar-sabar lagi.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menyuruh mengerjakan tumpukan berkas dengan isi yang tak jelas disebelah ruanganmu?". Heechul menunggu sejenak tapi tak terlihat Kibum akan mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Orang itu melarang berhenti bekerja sebelum semua beres. Mana ada trainee yang berani membantah?", lanjutnya.

Kibum memandang ketiganya. Menyelidik tak percaya pada duo setan dan si tukang gosip. Paduan biang onar itu sudah jelas mau menipunya. Orang intelek sepertinya tak akan tertipu, apalagi cuma sekenario murahan yang mudah sekali dibaca oleh otak jeniusnya. Duo setan tak akan menimbulkan efek apapun padanya walau ditambah si biang gosip dipihak mereka.

"Kalian tahu peraturannya? Sesama trainee dilarang mengunjungi kamar lain saat jam istirahat malam, apalagi berniat menginap", katanya sedikit gamang. Masih terpikirkan dalam otaknya tentang perkataan Heechul, soal seseorang yang menyuruh mengerjakan tumpukan berkas disebelah rungannya. Itu dirinya. Dia mengutus Siwon untuk memilih salah satu trainee mengerjakan tumpukan berkas berserakan itu sekaligus menambahkan kalimat yang tadi diucapkan Heechul. Tapi sebodoh itukah seorang trainee benar-benar tak meningalkan tempat sebelum pekerjaan selesai? Terlebih orangnya adalah Kyuhyun, salah satu duo setan. Anak iblis yang tersesat di TC-nya.

"Kalian berdua kembali kekamar masing-masing. Akan kuantar kau ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan!", perintahnya kepada Heechul dan Sungmin kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya. Contoh atasan yang tidak sopan.

"Apa kata ahjumma penjaga dapur kalau Kyuhyun mengambil makanan disana? Apalagi atas nama Mr. Kim? Bisa-bisa gosip yang beredar waktu itu merebak kembali. Aku sebagai teman tak setuju kalau Kyuhyun kena imbasnya", kata Sungmin pura-pura lupa kalau gosip itu dia yang membuatnya.

Kibum memicingkan matanya. Mencium aroma kelicikan yang mulai timbul. Dia mencoba memahami dan berusaha mematahkan ketiganya. Sementara itu Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling pandang, melemparkan pertanyaan dan jawaban lewat mata mereka.

'Apa ini dimulai sekarang?', tanya Kyuhyun. 'Mungkin. Kita ikuti saja jalannya', dan begitu jawaban Heechul.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, itu cuma gosip. Walaupun akan terjadi gosip ulang, tak akan berpengaruh padaku. TC ini milik keluargaku, kalau kalian lupa". Kibum mencoba membuat dirinya berwibawa dengan menunjukkan kuasanya. "Dan jangan kau kira aku tak tahu kalau gosip tak bermutu itu berasal darimu!". Sungmin mengkerut seketika. Lagi mentalnya down oleh ketakutan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas maklum. Namja agyo disampingnya sedikit labil, atau memang labil.

"Baru kau bilang TC ini milik keluargamu, jadi kau tak perlu kawatir soal posisimu disini. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku cuma trainee, kalau kau juga lupa". Kyuhyun membalikkan kalimat Kibum. Sedikit nada kurang ajar meniru Heechul memanggil seorang manager tanpa penghormatan, tapi Kyuhyun acuh. "Derajatku yang rendah memudahkanku terlempar walau cuma karena gosip tak bermutu", tambahnya sedikit dinaikkan nadanya agar Sungmin kembali keposisi awal. "Begini saja, aku memang tidak tahu tugas itu datang dari siapa tapi karena kau baru mengakui kalau TC ini milik keluargamu, bisakah kau mengambilkan makanan tanpa aku harus ikut kedapur. Itupun kalau kau punya belas kasihan".

Kibum mengeram dalam hati. Kekuasaanya tak diakui kyuhyun. Si bodoh yang tak meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk makan sejenak dan sekarang si bodoh itu kurang ajar padanya. Detik itu Kibum sekalian ingin menertawakan Kyuhyun, namja itu bodoh tapi kurang ajar. Detik berikutnya diurungkan mengingat karakternya tak cocok menanggapi trainee kurang ajar. Dia cuma menganggap tiga orang didepannya itu kumpulan bodoh yang sok pintar dan berani. Fine. Heechul memang sedikit pintar, sedikit sekali. Jauh dari otaknya yang jenius dengan pemikiran tiada batas.

"Dan kami akan keluar dari sini setelah memastikan Kyuhyun makan dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak", tambah Heechul diikuti anggukan Sungmin.

Seorang Kibum, anak pemilik TC mengambil makanan di dapur umum? Benar-benar tidak elite dipandang dari segi manapun. Rupanya ketiga namja ini menantangnya, dan Kibum siap meladeni. Memberi sedikit pelajaran bagi ketiganya tidak ada salahnya, bukan?

"Demi apapun aku tak akan pergi kesana. Kalau kau mau, ikut aku dan kubelikan makanan diluar!", tawarnya sekaligus tantangan.

Keluar dari asrama, bukan, tepatnya keluar TC hampir tengah malam. Itu pelanggaran berat. Kemudian pergi dengan staff atau karyawan, ini anak pemilik TC lagi. Apakah ada pelanggaran lebih berat dari itu? Dikeluarkan, didenda, tak jadi bekerja dan dicap sebagai namja penggoda. Reputasi yang sangat buruk bagi calon pekerja seperti mereka. Tapi,

"Baiklah kalau kau maunya begitu"

Hapir saja Kibum lupa cara bernafas. Jawaban Kyuhyun menerima tantangannya. Apa namja kurus itu lupa kalau setiap sudut TC dipasang kamera pengawas dan 2 satpam berjaga di gerbang masuk? Kemudian dia ingat posisinya lagi. Bukankah dia anak pemilik TC? Apapun yang dilakukannya akan ditolerir, termasuk membawa keluar seorang trainee. Baiklah dia lupa mengkaji ulang kalimat tantangannya tadi. Lagipula belum tentu Kyuhyun berpikiran secerdik itu, pasti namja Cho itu sekedar mengiyakan demi makanan yang tak didapatkannya tadi.

Tu kan, Kibum pelupa. Masih saja dia menyangkal. Tapi Kibum memang bukan pelupa, he just having senior momment.

Untuk kali ini dia akan bertanggung jawab atas kebodohan trainee-nya. Salah arti dalam perintahnya hingga tak makan, dan dia akan mengganti jatah makan Kyuhyun. Sekali ini saja, tapi bukan berati dia menyerah dan kalah dari duo setan. Ini lebih kepada tanggung jawabnya sebagai calon penerus keluarga pemilik TC.

Kibum melihat arloji di tangan kirinya. Lima belas menit lagi tengah malam, dia sedikit tidak beruntung harus keluar ditengah malam seperti ini. Kalau saja yang diajaknya keluar itu Lee Hyukjae, dia tidak akan keberatan. Tapi ini duo setan.

"Ayo!", perintahnya angkuh.

Ketiganya sumringah dan segera berdiri bersamaan hingga menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Kibum

"Kami tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar berduan denganmu. Selalu ada setan diantara dua orang yang sedang bersama"

"Dan kalian mau menggantikan peranan setan itu?". Sungmin mengkerut kembali. Sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dibelakang Heechul. Ya, dia masih takut dimaki-maki. "Memangnya ada setan menggoda setan", gumam Kibum tapi terdengar jelas oleh duo setan. Itu namanya mengejek.

"Kalau kau mengajak duo setan, tak akan ada setan lain mengganggu. Aku ikut dan dia akan tinggal", tunjuk Heechul pada Sungmin.

Kibum tak suka. Menghadapi satu setan sudah pasti dia gerah, bagaimana kalau dua? Dan kumpulan setan ini sukses memperburuk harinya. Niatan menggantikan berjaga malam dan sedikit mengintip Lee Hyukjae tidur, tapi nasib mempertemukannya dengan duo setan king of gossip. Buyar sudah impian tidur nyenyaknya malam ini.

"Kecuali kau mau berdua saja denganku...", Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. "tidak masalah", lanjutnya secara mengejutkan.

"Baiklah, kalian ikut!"

"Akan lebih baik kalau ada yang tinggal. Aku akan berjaga disini", ujar Sungmin sambil menyembunyikan ketakutannya terhadap Kibum. Dan teryata Kibum tak sebaik yang dia kira. Benar Heechul bilang, kalau manager Kim ini suka mengejek sebagai lelucon.

"Terserahmu!"

Lalu Heechul dan Kyuhyun beranjak mendekati Kibum yang menunggu di dekat pintu. Sungmin menyamankan posisi. Mengambil bantal yang tadi dilempar-lepar dan selimut yang dilipat disampingnya. Dia menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Menyisakan kepala dan tangannya yang masih memegangi pinggiran selimut. Tampaknya Sungmin akan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Kau cepat tidur dan tak perlu menunggu kami. Kami akan cepat pulang setelah urusan selesai". Sungmin mengangguki titah Kyuhyun.

"Dan jangan keluyuran tengah malam. Aku akan matikan lampunya dan menyalakan AC untukmu", tambah Heechul yang langsung diikuti tatapan ketiganya. Akan lebih bagus dimalam yang panas menyalakan AC, tapi bukankah kamarnya tak ada AC? Ini Korea yang dingin, tapi hawa panas di dalam asrama. "Hahaha, aku cuma bercanda", tawanya garing. "Aku tidak sedang mengejek, sumpah!", tambahnya diikuti dua jari tangannya terangkat membentuk simbol perdamaian kearah Kibum. Cuma ubur-ubur dilaut yang tak tahu itu ejekan sungguhan.

Kibum tak mau ambil pusing lagi. Bukankah memang seperti itu sifat duo setan, jadi diamkan mereka pasti nantinya berhenti sendiri.

Namja es berjabatan meneger keuangan itu memilih jalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan duo setan diambang pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dan menyadari keduanya tak segera menyusul, Kibum membalikkan badan mencoba menginterupsi perbincangan gaib mereka.

"Kalian bisa cepat sedikit atau aku akan berubah pikiran dan membatalkan niat baikku?"

Kibum kembali melangkah setelah iblis dan siluman anak asuh Siwon telah mengekornya. Dia tak peduli lagi walau dua namja dibelakangnya masih mengobrol tanpa suara. Kibum tahu dialah yang sedang dibicarakan. Tanpa melihat tanpa mendengar, tapi feelingnya berkata begitu. Dia juga percaya kalau feelingnya tak pernah salah, kan. Jadi anggap saja dia memberi hak setan bicara dengan sesamanya.

julie khoyul

"Wonnie!". Heechul memanggil nama namja yang sekarang tengah memeluknya.

"Ada apa, em?", Siwon merespon sembari mendaratkan bibirnya ditengkuk Heechul.

Heechul dan Siwon sekarang ini sedang duduk santai di sofa besar di depan TV. Heechul duduk di sela kaki Siwon dan membiarkan namja sekekar kuda itu memeluknya dari belakang. Sedari tadi Siwon mendaratkan bibirnya disemua bagian tubuh atas Heechul yang bisa dijangkaunya. Pundaknya, lehernya, telinga, rambut, tengkuk sampai leher kanan heechul sedikit basah terkena saliva Siwon.

"Wonnie, kau mencintaiku?", tanya Heechul sebari menolehkan wajahnya.

Siwon menyambut wajah itu, memeganggi dagu Heechul dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Chulie, kalau ada apapun dariku yang lebih penting didunia ini, itu adalah dirimu. Cinderelaku yang cantik mempesona".

Heechul gembira, dia harusnya menghadiahi Siwon dengan sebuah ciuman, tapi...

"Begitu, Hyung?", suara seorang iblis menginterupsi hadiah yang sudah disiapkan Heechul. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang cuma aku yang kau cintai di dunia ini. Siwon Hyung, apa apaan ini?".

Siwon melepaskan diri dari Heechul, berdiri gegabah dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang merajuk hebat. Dia meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun, menciumi punggung tangan itu dan memohon.

"Kyunnie aku bisa jelaskan, baby!"

"Jelaskan apa?", yang kali ini datang dari Heechul. "Wonnie, jangan bilang kau selingkuh dariku", tuding Heechul tak terima nasib.

Siwon ingin melepas Kyuhyun sebentar tapi Kyuhyun menghalanginya.

"Hyung!", Kyuhyun mengiba. Dari matanya terpancar kelemahan dan Siwon tak tega itu.

"Wonnie!", Heechul ikut ikutan. Bahkan sederet air mata telah jatuh dari sebelah matanya. "Kalau kau lebih memilihnya, aku akan pergi!". Heechul sudah tak tahan, air matanya tak bisa dibendung. Walau tak terisak kedua manik hitamnya terus mengalirkan air. Heechul-pun hendak melangkah menjauh tapi Siwon meraih tubuhnya dan mendekap erat Heechul dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku mencintamu, Chulie!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi. Hiks hiks!". Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah dan Siwon dengan cepat menghadang jalannya.

"Kyunnie, aku juga mencintaimu, baby"

"Wonnie, kau jahat!"

"Chulie jangan pergi!", teriak Siwon menggelimpungkan badannya kesisi kiri dan memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Kyunnie baby, aku bersumpah mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku!", teriaknya juga setelah bergelimpung ke arah kanan ranjangnya. Dia juga memeluk erat bantal yang ada disitu.

"Chulie, Kyunnie, aku mencintai kalian!". Dan begitulah Siwon bergelimpungan ke kanan, ke kiri memeluk bantal dan gulingnya bergantian. Matanya saja terpejam, tapi bibirnya terus berteriak teriak.

julie khoyul

Gubraaak,

Tiga trainee yang memulai terpejam kembali melebarkan mata. Hampir bersamaan mereka melihat ke ranjang sebelah. Lee Hyukjae jatuh tertelungkup di lantai. Bersama selimut tebal dan bantalnya jatuh bersamaan menggulung tubuh Eunhyuk. Ah, padahal baru saja ketiga trainee itu membenahi posisi tidur Eunhyuk seperti yang diperintahkan Mr. Kim. Sekarang begini jadinya.

"Spancer, eomma bilang minum susumu. Kenapa kau nakal sekali!"

Ketiga trainee lainnya tak ada niatan menolong, mereka sibuk berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Eomma? Eomma-nya Spancer siapa, Jun?", seseorang yang bernama Jun menggedikkan bahu.

"Kau tahu, Jan?", tanya si Jun pada Jan, tapi Jan menggeleng.

"Bagaimana bisa cepat besar kalau tak mau minum susu?". Eunhyuk masih dengan mata terpejam menyamankan posisi di atas lantai itu. Dia menepuk pipi kirinya seakan ada nyamuk disitu, kemudian menggaruknya. Setelahnya kembali dia tidur dengan tenang.

"Spancer itu anjing kecil yang biasa dibawanya kan?", Jun dan Jan mengangguki pertanyaan Jin. "Wah, Eunhyuk penyagang binatang"

"Tapi hebat sekali dia bisa tahu eomma-nya Spancer. Apa karena..."

"Susu strawberry baik untuk pertumbuhanmu. Ayo minum, ini enak sekali!". Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Dalam mimpi sepertinya dia sedang memperhatikan dan mengelus bulus halus Spancer. "Nah begitu, kau memang pintar. Eomma sayang padamu!".

Eunhyuk mulai tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Dia bergerak-gerak seakan merasakan keras dan dingin berbaring di situ. Kemudian dia bangkit, mengambil bantal dan selimutnya, menata bantalnya di ranjang dan tidur di kasurnya kembali. Eunhyuk juga memakai selimutnya dengan rapi, menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya kecuali kepala lalu dia tak bergerak lagi.

Apa itu tadi? Jadi Eunhyuk mengakui Spancer sebagai anaknya?

Jin melongo.

Jan melotot.

Jun menggeleng.

julie khoyul

Taesub sedari tadi duduk di meja belajarnya. Membaca dan mempelajari buku panduan akutansi yang dipinjamnya dari kantor TC. Dia mencari contoh soalan dalam buku itu lalu mengerjakannya dengan teliti.

Taesub datang ke TC's Kim sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Dia namja yang pintar, indeks prestasinya bagus dan hasil trainingnya juga diatas rata-rata. Dia digadang-gadang sebagai calon akuntan sukses oleh para pengajar. Buktinya lima minggu tinggal disini, sebuah perusahaan di Korea Utara meminangnya sebagai karyawan. Setelah pengurusan dokumen-dokumen selesai, dia tanda tangan kontrak lalu beberapa hari lagi Taesub bisa terbang ke Korea utara

Sebenarnya Taesub bukan namja jenius, dia cuma pintar menggunakan waktu. Taesub mengidap insomnia akut. Dia baru bisa tidur menjelang pagi dan dari pada tak ada kerjaan dia memilih menggunakan waktu terjaganya untuk belajar. Pihak TC memaklumi keadaanya dan memperbolehkannya tidur saat istirahat siang. Seperti kali ini, dia menggunakan waktunya mempelajari rumusan akutansi. Taesub terlanjur serius dengan soalnya hingga terdengar ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

Pasti pengajar yang sedang patroli malam. Sesekali memang pengajar yang berpatroli malam datang ke kamarnya, memastikan keadaan Taesub baik-baik saja lalu pergi setelahnya. Taesub beranjak membuka pintu dan siap menyapa, tapi... Donghae yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Namja ikan itu tertunduk, kelihatan matanya terpejam. Hah, Donghae tidur sambil berjalan atau berjalan sambil tidur.

"Heechul hyung, kau lihat Bada?", tanyanya ke Taesub.

"Aku bukan Heechul dan aku tak melihat Bada. Ayo, kuantar kau kekamarmu!". Taesub membimbing Donghae kembali kekamarnya. Dia memang namja yang baik, tak mau melihat temannya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Selesai mengantar Donghae, memastikan si ikan tidur tenang di pembaringannya, dia kembali ke kamarnya. Taesub siap mengerjakan soalnya lagi tapi saat dia akan duduk pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk. Siapa lagi yang datang? Taesub membuka pintu dan dia mendapati Donghae berdiri di situ lagi.

"Kyu, kau lihat Bada?". Tadi Heechul sekarang Kyuhyun.

"Hae, aku Taesub buka Kyuhyun", katanya sambil meraih tangan Donghae dan mengantar namja ikan itu lagi. "Kalau kau cari Bada harusnya datang ke kamar Eunhyuk atau Ryeowook, bukan ke kamarku"

Taesub menunggui Donghae sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi. Takut-takut namja itu terbangun dan mendatangi kamarnya lagi. Bukan dia tak sudi didatangi Donghae, dia hanya kasihan kalau Donghae harus terus tidur berjalan. Selang beberapa menit tak ada perubahan dari posisi tidur Donghae. Si ikan benar- benar terlelap dan Taesub memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya.

Baru saja Taesub menutup pintu, belum juga menguncinya, pintu itu diketuk kembali. Taesub sudah duga kalau itu Donghae. Semoga Donghae tak memanggilnya dengan nama orang lain lalu menanyakan Bada padanya.

"Tae Tae!". Donghae menubruk Taesub sesaat pintu dibuka. Dia merangkulkan erat kedua tangannya di leher Taesub hingga namja itu kesulitan bernafas. Donghae menagis meraung-raung, tidak mengeluarkan air mata tapi meraung melebihi anak kecil. "Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook merebut Bada dariku!", adunya masih diikuti raungan keras.

Taesub orang sabar, amat sabar hingga menduduki peringkat kedua orang tersabar di TC ini setelah Yoona. Dia membawa masuk Donghae dan mendudukkan ikan narsis itu di ranjangnya. Taesub membiarkan Donghae masih menggelayut sambil meraung dilehernya. Diusapnya punggung Donghae sampai raungannya mereda dan kemudian hilang. Taesub membaringkan Donghae disitu. Menyelimutinya dan menungguinya. Kenapa dia jadi mirip ibu-ibu? Biarlah, yang penting dia ada saat dibutuhkan orang lain. Lagi pula Taesub tidur sendiri setelah teman sekamarnya berangkat minggu lalu. Kalau Donghae tidur disini, dia bisa tidur di ranjang sebelahnya.

julie khoyul

Meong

Auk

Meong Meong

Auk Auk

Meong Meong Meong

Auk Auk auk

Ryeowook tergopoh menghampiri dua mahkluk yang sedang beradu suara itu. Ada kucing dan anak anjing berhadapan sambil sama-sama memasang kuda kuda siap menerkam satu sama lain. Ryeowook segera meraih si anak anjing, menggendongnya dan menyembunyikan dalam tangannya.

"Heebum, jangan mengeong terlalu keras. Heebum jadi takut!", tuturnya.

"Heebum, jangan takut ya. Heebum tidak bermaksud buruk padamu"

Meong

"Heebum, ssssttt!". Ryeowook menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir, mengisyaratkan Heebum untuk diam.

Auk auk auk. Auk auk auk

"Heebum. Sudah sudah jangan menggonggoong lagi. Tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa berteman"

Bingung? Iya, Ryeowook sih menamakan anjingnya sama dengan nama kucing milik Heechul. Kalau dua mahkluk itu bertemu macam sekarang ini, kan ribet manggilnya. Ryeowook terlihat biasa saja memanggil dua hewan beda jenis itu dengan satu nama. Memang dia yang memberi nama sih.

Heebum kucing mulai mengeluarkan cakarnya dan mendesis-desis siap menerkam. Heebum anjing meronta dari dekapan Ryeowook. Heebum anjing harus siap membalas, kalaupun tak bisa dia harus siap menghindar. Heebum anjing berhasil lolos dari tangan Ryeowook kemudian berlari. Heebum kucing tertinggal dan diapun mulai mengejar.

"Yaaaa, kalian mau kemana? Heebum!", teriak Ryeowook mengagetkan anjing kecil yang bergelung disampingnya. Heebum keluar dari balutan selimut kemudian melonpat turun dari ranjang dan bersembunyi di bawah meja.

julie khoyul

"Aku mau tiga porsi nasi goreng seafood dan dua gelas es krim Ben n Jerry rasa coklat". Kyuhyun kemudian melihat menu kembali kalau-kalau ada yang ingin dipesannya lagi.

Kibum melirik kearah duo setan. Dia tak habis pikir, tepatnya Kyuhyun. Ada manusia makam es krim tengah malam begini? Harap maklum, mahkluk seperti mereka sudah pasti aneh. Eh, Kyuhyun memesan tiga porsi? Kibum tak ingin ikut makan. Dia perlu menginterupsi.

"Itu saja. Dan tolong yang dua porsi dibungkus!"

Hah? Kibum mengernyit sejenak. Mengamati pelayan yang berdiri membawa catatan didekat meja mereka mengangguk kemudian berpindah fokus pada Heechul.

"Aku mau dua bungkus mie goreng. Seafood juga ya!", pelayan kembali mengangguk. "Lalu aku mau minum milo panas dua gelas", lanjutnya sambil meneliti jajaran jenis minuman dibuku menu.

"Kau tidak makan?", tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum diam walau ditanyai si pelayan. "Kalau begitu kau minum saja. Satu kopi hitam untuknya, jangan taruh gula.", pesan Kyuhyun untuk Kibum.

Setelah pelayan meninggalkan tempat Kibum hendak protes, tapi Kyuhyun dan Heechul menangkalnya sebelum kalimat protes benar-benar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sekali makan aku ambil dua porsi. Karena aku terlewat makan siang dan malan, jadi aku bisa ambil jatah 4 porsi. Dan seporsi aku berikan pada Heechul hyung", terangnya tanpa mau repot melihat muka Kibum. Gila saja, dua porsi sekali makan? Tapi kenapa badannya masih kurus begitu? Dan perasaannya atau apa, saat Kibum ingin bicara selalu diselai Kyuhyun?

"Kenapa aku pesan dua porsi? Anggap saja beramal seporsi untukku", imbuh Heechul yang memasang tampang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun dan Heechul menghiraukan keberadaan Kibum. Menikmati sepiring nasi goreng seafood berdua dengan masing-masing dua gelas, segelas es krim dan segelas milo panas. Dan Kibum? Dia memang harus beramal rupanya.

To be continue

Hoaem... Kihyun mommment belum mantep. Mereka belum lama ketemu, so belum boleh jalan berdua-an. Besok masih ada mereka. See you tommorow kalau begitu!


	7. Chapter 7

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 7:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Yuhuuuu, mau ucapin makasih buat semuanya untuk yang kemarin. Reader baru selamat datang. Yang suka Eunhyuk ayo Tosh sama gue. Yang nunggu kihyun momment lebih banyak, sabar ya! They are on the way!

This is chap 7, happy reading!

Semalam itu...

Kibum tergesa memasuki kantor. Melewati ruangan besar dengan banyak meja kursi karyawan dikanan kirinya tanpa ambil pusing. Dia membiarkan hampir seluruh bawahannya memandang heran. Dia juga cuma mengeluarkan deheman saja kalau disapa.

Jam dinding memperlihatkan dua jarum, pendek diangka 11 dan jarum panjang diangka 1. Lima menit lepas pukul sebelas, sedangkan kantornya buka jam 8 pagi. Kibum terlambat lebih dari 3 jam dan itu rekor paling buruk selama hidupnya. Terakhir kali dan satu-satunya keterlambatan adalah ketika dia masih duduk dibangku SMP. Saat itu terjadi macet mendadak karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia tak bisa masuk sekolahnya setelah gerbang ditutup oleh satpam setelah 15 menit bel masuk. Semenjak itu Kibum selalu ada dibangku kelasnya 30 menit sebelum pelajaran pertama mulai.

Hari ini rekor keterlambatan tunggalnya tergulirkan. Dulu dirinya hanya terlambat 20 menit dengan alasan masuk akal, sekarang dia terlambat 3 jam 5 menit. Harusnya dia bersyukur karena posisinya sebagai anak pemilik TC tak memungkinkan orang lain menegurnya tapi Kibum tetaplah Kibum. Segala bentuk kesalahan sendiri sulit dia tolerir. Dia ingin selalu terlihat sempurna dihadapan orang lain.

"Pagi, Kibum ah!", sapa Siwon yang akan memasuki ruangannya. Siwon

yang entah dari mana dengan membawa kantung plastik besar, sedikit heran dengan sahabat sekaligus atasannya yang baru datang tengah hari begini. Dia sempat melirik jam tangannya sebelum menyapa Kibum.

"Ini sudah siang, Hyung", jawabnya tanpa repot berhenti melangkah dan terus melewati Siwon.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu". Siwon memindahkan kantung belanjaan ke tangan kanannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Jangan katakan kau baru saja ada urusan serius, mendadak dan sangat penting hingga harus datang ke kantor satu jam sebelum istirahat siang"

"Memang ada alasan lain?", balik tanya Kibum yang hampir berbelok ke lorong berikutnya, tapi Siwon menghentikannya tanpa sengaja. Dengan kata-katnya tentu.

"Kulihat kau tidak berganti dasi". Kibum yang berhenti, berbalik saat itu juga. "Tidak memoles sepatu dan melupakan tas kerja yang setiap pagi selalu tersampir dibahumu", tambahnya sambil mengamati Kibum dari bawah ke atas.

"Akan kujelaskan". Kibum mendekat pada Siwon. Dia mengabaikan keterlambatannya dan keinginan duduk dikursi dalam rungannya tertunda. "Dasi ini matching dengan kemeja yang kukenakan. Tidakkah kau lihat itu?". Dia diam sejenak memberi waktu Siwon untuk melihat kemeja dan dasinya. "Pembantuku juga terlupa menggosok sepatu pagi ini. Bukankah aku bos baik hati dengan tidak mempermasalahkan hal sesepele ini?"

Kibum terlihat percaya diri mengucapkan kalimatnya. Dia harap siwon mengangkat bahu kemudian melupakan pembicaraan kali ini.

"Semua hal yang kuperlukan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan sudah ada disini, jadi untuk apa membawa tas yang isinya tak terlalu penting. Dompet, handphone dan kunci mobil saja sudah cukup", terangnya sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil dan menepuk saku bagian belakang celananya.

Jarang ada hal yang meleset dari perhitungan Kibum, karena dia terlanjur mengakui feelingnya selalu tepat. Dia bisa melakukan banyak dengan tampang, otak dan hartanya termasuk membohongi sahabatnya ini. Tapi kali ini Siwon hanya tersenyum janggal yang artinya ada sesuatu tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan rambut sarang tawonmu itu?", tanya Siwon datar. "Apa itu model baru yang matching juga dengan kemeja dan dasimu atau pembantumu lupa menyisirnya? Kau memang bos yang baik hati hingga tak mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu", ejeknya.

Kibum sempat mengernyit sebelum kemudian memposisikan diri di depan kaca jendela ruangan Siwon. Dan sebenarnya dia amat terkejut tapi apa boleh buat image-nya tak cocok untuk reaksi terkejut seperti berteriak, melonjak atau hal-hal terkejut lainnya. Siwon paham hingga berakhir mendudukkan Kibum dirungannya.

"Jam berapa kau tidur?", tanya Siwon yang barusan meletakkan plastik belanjaannya dimeja dan duduk dikursi putarnya. "Yang kuingat dari sifatmu, kau begadang cuma untuk pekerjaan. Itupun tak ada yang namanya terlambat bangun". Jeda sejenak Siwon memperhatikan Kibum yang duduk nyaman didepan mejanya sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. "Aku ragu kau mandi atau tidak hari ini?"

julie khoyul

Eunhyuk sedang menari slow motion, disampingnya ada Donghae mengikuti. Mereka sudah mulai kompak melakukan gerakan. Nanti kalau sudah hapal baru gerakannya dipercepat. Ryeowook ada dibelakang mereka, menirukan gerak keduanya tapi terus saja tertinggal hingga akhirnya dia berhenti dan memandangi mereka menari. Mungkin dia harus melihat semua gerakannya secara utuh baru mempraktikkannya sedikit-sedikit. Beberapa hari lagi Heechul sudah berangkat ke perusahaan barunya, dan kali ini tidak akan ditunda lagi. Jadi duo Mokan ditambah Ryeowook akan mempersembahkan tarian pelepasan untuk Heechul. Biar Heechul semangat kerja disana.

Semenjak ada anjing kecil dengan tiga nama, ketiga pemiliknya jadi kompakan. Kalau dulu kemana-mana ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdua, sekarang Ryeowok menempel mereka juga, bersama anjing kecil tentunya. Bada atau Spancer atau boleh juga disebut Heebum, didudukkan tak jauh dari mereka. Anjing kecil itu tak banyak tingkah memang, dia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun diatas selimut tebalnya. Disampingnya jelas ada keripik kentang dan susu strowberry, karena Eunhae masih berharap suatu saat nanti anjing itu mau mencicipi keripik dan susu strowberrynya.

"Wookie, kenapa berhenti lagi?"

"Aku belum bisa, Hyung. Aku lihat dulu, nanti aku belajar lagi"

"Kau sudah melihat lebih dari tiga kali dan berhenti lebih dari lima kali. Masih saja belum bisa. Yang semangat, Wookie!"

Ryeowook cemberut dari tadi ditegur terus terusan oleh Donghae. Dia jadi makin tidak bersemangat. Badan Ryeowook itu kecil, kaku dan dia mudah capek, kalau harus bergerak seaktif Eunhyuk jelas tidak mampu.

"Aku butuh penyemangat, Hyung"

"Siapa? Mr. Choi lagi?", Ryeowook mengangguk bikin Donghae makin kesal. "Kau menguntit Mr. Choi tanpa pernah menyapanya. Dia tak peduli padamu dan kau masih menganggapnya penyemangatmu?"

Iya memang. Itu bukannya Ryeowook tak mau menyapa Mr. Choi, dia hanya belum siap. Heechul juga belum pernah mengajarinya cara mendekati Mr. Choi, jadi diapun tak bisa apa-apa.

Eunhyuk mendekati Ryeowook bersamaan dengan Donghae. Keduanya merangkul Ryeowook serta memberi semangat.

"Kau tahu siapa penyemangatku?". Ryeowook menggeleng, Donghae juga. "Spancer". Ketiganya memandang Spancer. "Dia yang membuatku menjadi seenergik ini". Ryeowook manggut-manggut, tapi dia tak sadar kalau Eunyuk dari sananya memang sudah energik.

"Benarkah, Heebum?", tanya Ryeowook memastikannya sendiri pada si anjing.

Auk

Ternyata benar.

"Bada juga menyetujui kalau aku tampan, aku jadi lebih percaya diri. Dia hebat kan?". Wah hebat sekali Heebum bisa menjadi penyemangat dua orang sekaligus.

"Heebum, suka bilang Donghae Hyung tampan?"

Auk auk.

Iya. Heebum memang hebat. Tapi bisa atau tidak Ryeowook menjadikan Heebum semangatnya?

Auk auk auk. Auk auk auk

"Dia bilang kau pasti bisa, wookie", kata Donghae menterjemahkan gonggongan Bada.

"Dia ingin melihatmu menari", tambah Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook harus bisa menari. Harus. Demi Heebum, demi Heechul dan demi Mr. Choi. "Ayo kita mulai lagi. Ajari aku lebih banyak, Hyung!"

Dan mereka latihan lagi.

julie khoyul

Cting

Ada SMS masuk ke handphone Yoona. Yeoja itu segera meletakkan bolpoin-nya di meja. Dia menarik tasnya lalu mengacak dalamnya. Mengambil handphone flip-nya lalu mengecek.

"Oppa?", gumamnya kemudian tersenyum dan segera membuka handphone-nya.

'Yoona baby, sedang apa?'

Yoona segera mengetik jawaban dengan cepat.

'Sedang kerja, Oppa. Oppa sendiri?'

Cting, dibalas dengan cepat juga dari arah sana.

'Aku sedang bercengkrama dengan angin'. Namjachingunya Yoona susah ditebak, dia suka menggombal. 'Aku menitipkan salam rinduku lewat angin. Aku ingin membelai wajahmu lewat angin. Aku ingin membisikkam kata cinta lewat angin'

Yoona tersenyum lagi. Di genggam handphone-nya dan dipeluknya erat seraya menghoyangkan badannya kekiri kekanan. Yoona terbengong sebentar lalu kembali menghoyangkan badan kekiri kekanan.

'Ah, Oppa'. Balas Yoona setelah dua puluh detik setelah puas bergoyang-goyang badan.

Cting,

'Yoona baby, aku sedang sakit'

Yoona panik setelah membaca SMS barusan. Oppa sakit apa? Bagaimana bisa? Sudahkah dia ke dokter? Siapa yang akan mengurusnya?

'Oppa sakit apa?'. Yoona memberi emotikon menagis. 'Cepat ke dokter!'

Done, Yoona masuk perangkap.

Cting, balasan lagi.

'Dokter tak bisa menyembuhkanku, Yoon. Kau tahu ini parah sekali'. Dan Yoona benar-benar khawatir. Dia labgaung memikirkan cara menemui namjachingu-nya. Ijin Mr. Choi, ijin Mr. Kim. 'Otakku sakit saat tak mendengar suaramu. Hatiku sakit saat tak melihat senyummu. Badanku juga sakit saat jauh darimu'

'Oppa, aku sudah sangat takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, ternyata kau menggombal'. Yoona mendengus saat menulis kalimat ini, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Yoona menyebut ini romantis se

kali.

Cting,

'Yoon, aku akan sembuh kalau sudah bertemu denganmu. Biarkan ragaku menghampirimu nanti malam. Katakan iya kalau kau kasihan pada namja penyakitan sepertiku ini'. Intinya nanti malam si namja mau apel.

'Ya Oppa, kau boleh datang'. Yoona terkikik kemudian. Benar-benar namjachingunya itu bikin Yoona gemas.

Cting, balasan datang. Belum ada sedetik Yoona memgirim SMS, balaaan sudah datang. Namjachingu Yoona paling-paling sudah memprediksi kalau Yoona tak akan menolak.

'Gomawo Yoona baby. Saranghae!'

Setelah dibalas Yoona dengan kata cinta juga, handphone yeoja itu tak berbunyi lagi. Tapi Yoona masih memandangi handphonenya, membaca kembali setiap SMS yang barusan dikirimkan kekasihnya. Kekasih Yoona itu sangat perhatian.

"Ms. Yoona, kau tahu Mr. Kim dimana?", tanya Shindong yang kebetulan lewat depan meja Yoona.

"Iya Oppa". Shindong terkaget. "Eh, Mr... Mr. Shin. Maaf!". Yoona kaget juga ketika menyadari di depannya ada Shindong. "Mr. Kim ada di ruangannya". Jawabnya sedikit kikuk. Dia malu kelepasa ngomong tadi.

"Aku baru dari ruangnnya"

"Oh, tidak ada ya?", tanyanya sedikit menyesal. "Mungkin dia ke cafetaria. Ini kan jam makan siang"

"Ms. Yoona, aku sudah menunggu di ruangannya lebih dari dua jam. Dia tidak ada"

"Mr. Kim tidak ada, kemana dia?", balik tanya Yoona. Agaknya Yoona ketularan penyakit namja yang ada di sebrang sana.

Amber akan ke cafetaria, dia sangat lapar dan ingin makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tenaganya terkuras saat mengajar trainee-nya tadi. Dia sudah mengakui kalau trainee yang masuk TC di beberapa bulan ini lebih tak bisa diatur dari yang dulu. Dia terpaksa sabar, karena pimpinan yang memintanya secara langsung. Keras tapi sabar, akan membentuk pribadi yang tangguh pada trainee.

Amber melewati meja Yoona dengan Shindong berdiri disitu. Dia mencuri dengar sedikit dan mengeryit sesaat mendapati temannya out of character.

"Kau kenapa, Yoon?"

"Tidak Oppa!", jawab Yoona mantap tanpa mengedit kalimatnya." Eh", dia terkejut kemudian menyadari kesalahannya sedari tadi. Ada Amber dan Shindong berdiri seakan minta penjelasan di depan mejanya.

"Kau panggil aku Oppa tidak masalah, tapi kau panggil dia Oppa, itu terdengar lucu Ms. Yoona", Shindong memulai.

"Aku..."

"Walau aku tomboy, aku masih seorang yeoja, Yoon", protes Amber.

"Maaf"

"Jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta". Yoona menggeleng kuat menanggapi Shindong.

"Kau punya pacar, Yoon. Siapa?"

"Mr. Shin, Amber, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Aku tidak punya pacar. Sumpah. Sumpah!". Yoona menyangkal sambil menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya. Dia tidak mau ketahuan. Dia tidak mau hubungannya terancam gagal karena diketahui teman-teman kerjanya.

Kenapa Yoona begitu takut? Pacaran kan wajar. Dia sendiri juga sudah dewasa. Dia memang karyawan di TC's Kim, tidak memacari trainee, pacarnya juga orang luar. Lalu takutnya bagian mana? Shindong dan Amber juga cuma tanya, bahkan sebenarnya mereka tidak tertarik membahas kekasinya Yoona. Yoona cuma terlalu naif.

julie khoyul

Seulas kejadian semalam, Kibum yang membawa duo setan makan diluar meninggalkan restoram tepat jam 2 pagi. Bukan karena acara makan yang terlalu lama, tapi banyak acara duo setan yang dirasa buang-buang waktu bagi Kibum. Pergi ke toilet bergantian, berbincang dengan pelayan, bercanda dengan kasir dan terakhir beramah tamah dengan pemilik restoran yang kebetulan sedang berada ditempat. Pemiliknya sedang terkantuk-kantuk hingga duo setan datang dan menghapuskan wajah penat si pemilik restoran. Mungkin modus, tapi mereka berhasil pulang bukan hanya dengan pesanan makanan tadi. Ada beberapa kotak kue dan entah apalagi, disodorkan oleh pemilik restoran. Kata pemiliknya mereka berdua orang-orang baik.

Reaksi Kibum? Dia sudah menolak pemberian itu, tapi pemilik sekali lagi bilang pemberian itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk dua orang baik yang tadi disebutnya. Kibum kemudian hanya sanggup menggerutu dalam hati.

Dalam perjalanan yang harusnya cuma 15 menit menjadi 30 menit dengan alasan Heechul takut ngebut. Bahkan saat mereka berangkat cuma butuh 10 menit sampai di pelataran restoran. Dan tanggapan Heechul, dia menahan ketakutannya demi Kyuhyun agar bisa cepat mengisi perutnya. Setelah itu dia berpesan untuk dibangunkan ketika sampai di TC nantinya. Menjengkelkan, tapi Kibum menurutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun yang katanya iblis bermuslihat dengan kalimat-kalimat irit tapi penuh pemikiran malah terdengar sebaliknya ditelinga Kibum. Namja itu mengoceh kesegala arah dan bertanya sampai kepala Kibum tak mampu menampung semua kalimat. Dia juga berdehem berulang-ulang untuk menyahuti. Bukan dia tak ada kata lain, tapi terlalu tak penting apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun. Bahkan tak satupun pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun dijawabnya.

Jam setengah 3 pagi mereka tiba di asrama. Ada jeda sekitar 15 menit untuk membangunkan Heechul dan menyadarkan si cantik mempesona itu dari mimpinya. Berakhir dengan Heechul yang beranjak masuk asrama meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama melonggo melihatnya.

"Kupikir Heechul hyung melupakan kita", kata Kyuhyun masih dalam mode terpakunya. "Ah, terima kasih untuk makanannya. Semoga umurmu panjang dan bisa mentraktirku lagi". Kibum cuma mendengus mendapati ucapan terima kasih yang tak wajar itu.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah dan Kibum kembali pada mobilnya. Dia akan pulang dan segera tidur.

"Oh ya", Kyuhyun menginterupsi Kibum dan ketika manager TC itu menoleh balik Kyuhyun sudah dihadapannya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Kau tidak buruk juga. Kau tampan dan baik". Kyuhyun bilang apa? "Aku tidak sedang menyanjungmu ataupun menyatakan cinta. Itu karena kau memang baik. Pertahankan!", katanya sambil menepuk lengan atas Kibum.

Siapa Kyuhyun hingga berani menepuk lengan Kibum? Tak sopan sekali dia melakukan itu pada anak pemilik TC.

"Cepat masuk, kau sudah sangat terlambat tidur!", usir Kibum yang tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, tapi makananku ketinggalan tu!", tunjuknya pada jok belakang mobil. Kyuhyun bergegas mengambil dua plastik bag besarnya dan melenggang tanpa berkata apapun.

Kibum frustasi sejenak dengan sikap duo setan itu. Seenaknya berlaku tak sopan kepada orang yang jabatannya jauh diatas mereka. Tapi, sudahlah, dia tak mau gila cuma memikirkan dua namja menyimpang itu. Segera setelah ini mereka akan lenyap dari TC dan digantikan orang lain yang mungkin lebih penurut.

julie khoyul

"Wuahh, capek ya Hyuk?"

"Iya Hae. Aku jadi haus"

"Aku juga lapar"

"Aku ingin minum susu. Susu strowberry pasti enak ya Hae?"

"Makan keripik kentang juga nikmat Hyuk"

Latihan menarinya disudahi sampai disini. Mereka sudah terlalu capek. Dari tadi nge-dance belum berhenti. Tenaga mereka terkuras dan butuh asupan energi baru. Mereka sedang sama-sama terkapar di lantai marmer yang dingin. Lumayan sejuk di badan mereka yang panas, tapi Eunhyuk haus, Donghae lapar.

Auk

Eh, duo Mokan seketika ingat anjing mereka. Keduanya memperhatikan kearah anak anjing. Sepertinya Bada atau Spancer itu tahu pemiliknya sedang butuh makan dan minum.

"Kau mau memberikan keripiknya padaku?", tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Auk.

Donghae tersenyum.

"Susunya untukku ya, Spancer?", pinta Eunhyuk sambil memelas.

Auk.

"Wah kau benar-benar anjingku", sorak keduanya lalu buru-buru mengambil keripik dan susunya.

Ryeowook? Dia masih menari. Ada gerakan yang dia belum bisa, ada gerakan yang menurutnya belum tepat dan ada gerakan yang sering dia lupa. Ryeowook kan sudah berikrar, dia harus bisa. Demi Heebum, demi Heechul dan demi Mr. Choi.

julie khoyul

"Aku baru merasa mengantuk jam 6 pagi. Itupun kutahan untuk membaca proposal yang kau berikan kemarin". Kibum melirik kantong plastik Siwon. Ada banyak makanan ringan didalamnya. Juga beberapa batang coklat. "Tak perlu tanya kenapa aku tak bisa tidur semalaman kalau kau tahu diriku. Dan aku selalu mandi sebelum bepergian, apalagi untuk kerja". Siwon mengedikkan bahu tapi terlambat, itu harapan Kibum tadi sebelum dia duduk dirungan ini.

Setelah mengantar Heechul dan Kyuhyun kembali keasrama, Kibum pulang kekediamannya. Berakhir setengah 4 pagi dia merebah dikasurnya. Dia sangat mengantuk saat menyetir, jadi harus sering berhenti menghilangkan kantuk sejenak lalu kembali menyetir. Berakhir diranjang kantuknya hilang entah kemana. Dia tak sedang kepikiran apapun tapi matanya enggan terpejam. Eh, bayangan Lee Hyukjae datang sekelebat padanya. Kibum memutuskan membayangkan Lee Hyukjae, tapi cuma sebentar.

Ketika Kibum mulai lelah dan ingin tidur, dia teringat proposal Siwon dan dia lupa setelahnya. Berakhir disini sekarang ini.

"Jangan diambil!", bentak Siwon ketika tangan Kibum akan meraih keripik kentang dalam kantong plastik. "Makanan seperti ini tidak cocok dengan image-mu". Siwon melihat jam tangannya lagi. Bersahabat dengan Kibum membuat Siwon mempunyai kebiasaan hampir sama, mereka sama sama peduli waktu. "Sebentar lagi istirahat, makanlah yang banyak. Aku tahu kau belum makan pagi ini. Junk food tak baik untuk kesehatanmu", tegurnya.

"Kalau tak baik, kenapa kau beli?"

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku. Aku tak akan memakannya dan kau juga. Nanti kuberikan pada siapa-siapa yang mau".

Kibum menurut, kemudian dia teringat ruangan penuh berkasnya.

"Kau sudah memeriksa hasil kerja anak buahmu disamping ruanganku? Aku harap ruangan itu benar-benar serapi yang kuinginkan"

"Nanti kutambahkan orang biar besok kau sudah bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke sana"

"Belum selesai?". Kibum heran. "Berapa orang yang kau suruh? Ruangan itu kecil dan kurasa tak ada sejuta map dalam situ!"

"Ck, kalau kau protes kerjakan sendiri", Siwon sedikit kesal. Hanya sedikit, dia mana berani kesal berlebihan kepada anak pemilik TC. "Kau minta membersihkannya, menyusunnya sesuai ini itu mana bisa sehari selesai. Mereka harus mengikuti pelajaran dan butuh istirahat. Setelah istirahat mereka akan kerjakan lagi"

"Ck!", Kibum gantian mendecak. Teryata Kyuhyun tak sepintar yang dia kira. Mengurutkan map-map saja butuh waktu lebih dari sehari. Tak mengambil jam istirahatnya juga karen terlalu bodohnya dia.

Detik ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat siang. Sudah ada beberapa siswa yang mulai berkeliaran dengan alasan-alasan mereka. Kibum masih bergeming dikursinya, mungkin menunggu jam aktif lagi baru dia akan keluar. Makan dan kembali keruangannya sendiri. Toh dia tinggal melewatkan setengah hari untuk kerja. Dia juga perlu santai kan.

Siwon beranjak tergesa dari kursinya. Menghampiri pintu dan memanggil seseorang yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ne, Hyung. Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya sesorang itu. Suaranya familiar ditelinga Kibum.

"Kau sudah makan?", Siwon balik bertanya. Seseorang itu menggeleng. "Nanti sehabis makan panggilkan Sungjin. Suruh dia menghadapku!", pinta Siwon lembut melenceng dari sifat biasanya. Seseorang itu mengangguk kemudian.

"Ada yang lain lagi, Hyung?"

"Jadi yang mengerjakan ruang sebelah itu Sungjin", tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba berada diambang pintu.

"Iya, nanti kutambahkan orang untuk membantunya!", jawab Siwon sedikit kesal pembicaraannya diselai. Dia sedang berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya ini.

"Kau tak ikut, Cho?". Kyuhyun seseorang yang tadi diajak bicara Siwon cuma nyengir kuda.

"Kyuhyun belum mendapat tawaran kerja. Dia perlu belajar lebih banyak". Siwon membela Kyuhyun. "Jangan khawatir, Kyu. Kita sudah mempromosikan dirimu lebih gencar, banyak yang kagum dengan prestasimu. Tinggal tunggu tawaran saja". Kyuhyun mengangguki penjelasan Siwon.

Sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun, Heechul atau Sungmin bermaksud membohongi Kibum. Mereka memang tak bilang kalau Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan tugas dari Kibum itu. Mereka cuma mengutip kata-kata dari Sungjin, salah sendiri Kibum yang menanggapi lain. Sekarang siapa yang nodoh?

"O begitu!". Kibum melipat kedua tanganya didada. Segera marah apalagi melihat Kyuhyun cuma tersenyum.

"Aku perlu makan, jadi aku harus pergi. Aku panggilkan Sungjin, nanti", pamitnya berharap tak terjadi apapun padanya.

"Ah, tunggu!". Siwon masuk sebentar dalam ruangannya dan kembali dengan bungkusan yang segera diserahkan pada Kyuhyun. "Snack. Seseorang memberikannya padaku, tapi aku tidak makan snack. Untukmu saja, bagi dengan teman-temanmu"

"Gomawo, Hyung. Aku permisi dulu". Kibum segera membuka mulut, tapi Kyuhyun mendahului pamit. "Mr. Kim, ketemu lagi nanti. ". Dan dia berlalu begitu saja.

Siwon tersenyum memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang bersungut-sungut merasa dibodohi. Lalu Kibum menyerahkan kertas kecil ke telapak tangan Siwon.

"Kau bilang seseorang menyerahkan snack itu padamu, kenapa ada nota dibayar dengan kartu kredit atas namamu!", ucapnya sebari berlalu, meninggalkan Siwon yang nyengir seperti Kyuhyun tadi. Hehe, Siwon ketahuan.

To be continue

Tumben Heekyu akur? Iya ya, gue baru mikir ke situ. Salah apa otak gue bikin Heechul sama Kyuhyun makan sepiring berdua? Udah terlanjur. Entar Heechul makan sepiring berdua sama reader, terus Kyuhyun sama temannya reader. Ok? See you tommorow!


	8. Chapter 8

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 8:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Reader masih setia nungguin Kihyun momment, besok gue janji Kihyun momment dimulai. Setelah baca chap ini kalian bakal tahu awalnya Kihyun itu dari mana. N gue hari ini agak sibuk trus besok lebih sibuk lagi. So ini ngetik ngebut, moga berkenan aja. Kalau typos, maklumin ya! Selamat membaca!

Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan

Istirahat siang tadi Kibum keluar TC. Dia ada keperluan sedikit di luar sana, bertemu dengan kolega. Membicarakan acara pertemuan antar pembisnis yang akan diadakan oleh seorang pengusaha sukses asal Korea Utara. Training Center' Kim dapat undangan, perusahaan kolega Kibum juga. Sekalian makan siang mereka membicarakannya, siapa tahu pengusaha kaya raya itu berminat bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Kibum kembali ke TC tiga jam setelahnya. Sudah sore, dia tinggal melewatkam satu dua jam di TC untuk mengurus ini itu lalu pulang. So easy jadi seorang bos.

Siwon tergesa menyamakan langkah dengan Kibum, saat bos-nya itu menuju belakang kantor. Tadi saat Kibum akan ke ruangannya, dia dengar kegaduhan dibelakang. Jam segitu seharusnya trainee sedang dalam kelas mereka. Ada ataupun tidak guru pengajar dalam kelas, seharusnya mereka tak segaduh itu. Ini Training Center yang mengajarkan mereka jadi pekerja, bukan sekolahan yang diisi anak-anak labil. Kalau ingat umur mereka yang semuanya diatas 20 tahun, gaduh itu memalukan. Kibum berniat mengeceknya dan menegur tentunya.

"Kibum ah!", sapa Siwon setelah berjajar langkah dengan Kibum.

"Hyung, kenapa dibelakang ramai sekali?"

"O, Mr. Shin mengajak mereka lomba renang". Kibum berhenti sebentar kemudian berjalan lagi. Siwon mulai tertular anak didiknya, pikir Kibum. "Kolam renangnya sudah bisa dipakai hari ini"

"Mr. Shin untuk apa disini? Dia tak ada pekerjaan?"

Shin Donghae itu menager pemasaran. Kerjaannya bepergian terus. Pergi ke perusahaan satu ke perusahaan lain, ke kota satu lalu ke kota lain dan ke negara-negara tetangga juga. Dia memasarkan trainee-nya, memberi gambaran bahwa image anak didik TC's Kim itu baik dan pantas diterima sebagai karyawan di perusahaan manapun. Kerjaannya yang tak pernah menetap di meja membuatnya merindukan suasana TC. Contohnya saat dia off, bukannya istirahat dirumah tapi dia malah pergi ke asrama TC. Bertemu dengan trainee dan mengajak mereka melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal. Seperti tempo hari, Shindong mengajak sebagian trainee mengecek tembok asrama. Siapa tahu berkarat, siapa tahu ada lubang. Demi apa tembok dari semen bisa berkarat? Apalagi tembok yang tebalnya hampir 30 senti bisa berlubang?

"Dia off beberapa hari", jawab Siwon sesantai pertanyaan Kibum. "Kau mau melihat mereka lomba renang?"

"Renang dimana? Ini masih sore dan kau sudah mulai bermimpi, Hyung"

Siwon tersenyum sejenak. Kibum tetaplah Kibum, dia jenius, kaya dan tampan tapi masih saja pelupa. Siwon sudah minta ijin Kibum untuk membut kolam renang, dan bos-nya itu juga sudah mengiyakan. Sekarang Kibum lupa, jangan bilang setelah ini dia menyuruh Siwon menimbun kembali kolam renangnya.

"Aku sudah minta ijin padamu waktu itu. Kau juga sudah mengijinkan". Kibum tak menggubris karena memang tak ada bagian permintaan ijin dari Siwon di otaknya. "Kau masih saja pelupa"

"Aku bukan pelupa!"

"Ya ya ya, aku yang pelupa", balas Siwon.

"Memang aku bukan pelupa. Aku tak pernah menanda tangani proposal apapun yang berkaitan dengan pembuatan kolam renang. Kalaupun ada, aku tak akan tanda tangan".

"Aku tak membuat proposal memang, kan waktu itu kuminta secara lisan. Dan kau mengiyakan"

"Jangan mengada ada, Hyung. Aku tak mungkin mengiyakan hal konyol seperti itu. Ini Training Center, buka hotel".

"Aku tahu. Tapi trainee sudah mulai bosan, Kibum ah". Trainee disini memang sengaja dibuat bosan, mereka diajarkan bertahan dalam kebosanan agar bisa sukses, tidakkah Siwon ingat itu?

Kibum kali ini benar-benar berhenti. Menatap Siwon dan mencari apa yang membuat namja itu keukeuh dengan kolam renangnya. Adalah hal bodoh membuat kolam renang. Lagi pula dimana Siwon membuatnya? Tidak mungkin Siwon menyuruh kontraktor menggali lubang di pekarangan belakang ataupun di tamannya. Apa dia mau membuat kolam renang sebesar kolam ikan?

"Kenapa kau bersikeras dengan kolam itu? Jangan-jangan ada yang menghasudmu ya?"

Menghasud? Tentu tidak. Itu inisiatif Siwon sendiri. Siwon sering mendengar trainee mengeluh bosan, bosan dan bosan. Terakhir yang membuat Siwon memutar otak adalah duo setan. Tingkah mereka hingga pengakuan mereka yang merasa kebosanan tinggal di TC memaksa Siwon bertindak. Sebagai manager, pengurusan sarana prasarana adalah tugasnya, jadi kalau Siwon ingin membuat sarana baru pengalih rasa bosan, sarana apa yang cocok?

Saat Siwon dalam mode galau, dia sempat mendengar duo Mokan membicarakan kebosanan mereka. Donghae ingin memanjakan diri di salon. Eunhyuk ingin pergi ke sanggar tari. Donghae ingin pergi ke pantai. Eunhyuk ingin naik gunung. Terakhir hal yang langsung dipatenkan Siwon dalam otaknya adalah keinginan Eunhyuk berenang. Langsung saja 'kolam renang' tercatat dalam memori Siwon. Dan jadilah kolam itu sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak ada. Itu murni dariku"

"Kau sedang mengincar trainee disini, Hyung, bisa jadi karena itu kau buat kolam renang. Kau ingin melihatnya berenang kesana kemari hanya dengam celana renang, kan?"

Sejujurnya tebakan Kibum benar. Sebelum Siwon benar-benar meminta ijin Kibum, dia sempat membayangkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun berenang. Tentu dengan celana renang saja. Punggung putih mulus keduanya, pinggang ramping mereka sampai dada datarnya juga. Yang paling membuat Siwon mempercepat permintaan ijinnya, mencari kontraktor hebat yang mampu menyelesaikan kolam renang dalam waktu singkat meski bayarannya mahal adalah saat Siwon membayangnya tubuh kedua namja pujaannya itu basah kuyup dengan air. Itu surga mata bagi Siwon.

"Haha, kau bercanda? Tentu tidak. Aku tahu dan paham konsekuensinya, bukan aku kalau sampai melakukan hal itu". Siwon masih menyangkal padahal kemarin itu dia tertangkap basah oleh Kibum soal jajanan yang dibelinya. Tapi menurutnya itu tak menunjukkan apapun. Tidak juga dengan Siwon mengincar salah satu trainee.

"Kibum ah, aku manager yang mengurusi hal seperti ini. Kalau trainee sudah sedemikian bosan, sudah jadi tugasku membuat sarana baru penghilang rasa bosan mereka". Siwon kali ini lebih percaya diri. Dia harus bisa menang debat. "Kau tau Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae?". Kalau Lee Donghae, Kibum tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Kalau Lee Hyukjae, jelas dia tahu. Namja termanis yang dikagumi Kibum tentunya. "Mereka pernah berkata amat sangat membosankkan disini, dan Hyukjae ingin berenang. Lalu terciptalah ide itu"

'Jadi itu permintaan Lee Hyukjae? Ya sudah tidak apa-apa'

Iner Kibum bilang seperti ini, tapi dalam dunia nyata Kibum tak pantas semelankolis itu. "Murid disini berjumlah ratusan, apa kau akan membatasi penggunanya dan memberi waktu saat berenang? Kau berpikir kurang jauh, Hyung. Timbun saja!". Dari kalimat ini Siwon sudah menang. Artinya Kibum akan segera setuju.

"Mereka bukan anak-anak yang berenangpun harus bebarengan. Kan bisa bergantian. Lagi pula aku buat tiga kolam renang ukuran sangat besar".

Tiga kolam renang ukuran sangat besar? Dimana Siwon meletakkan kolam renangnya kalau semua lahan sudah dibangun banyak hal? Tidak mungkin kolam renang disusun bertingkat seperti apartemen.

"Kau setuju atau tidak, kolamnya sudah jadi. Tidak mungkin ditimbun", kata Siwon merasa menang. "Kau mau lihat kesana?"

"Katakam dulu dimana kau buat kolamnya?"

"Aula", jawabnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang sedikit shock.

julie khoyul

Duo setan bersama Sungmin sedang berjalan di aula. Aula yang besarnya hampir separo asrama itu dalamnya disulap menjadi tiga kolam renang ukuran besar. Ketiganya sedang berjalan di pinggiran kolam, berbincang tentang ajaibnya kolam yang muncul tiba-tiba di aula.

"Sejak kapan ada aula disini?". Sungmin di-deatglare Heechul dan dia mengerut mundur. "Aku kan belum pernah masuk kemari, jadi aku tak tahu kalau ini aula, Hyung", protesnya untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Aku masuk kemari satu bulan lalu dan ini semua belum ada. Bagaimana bisa ada tiga kolam renang sebesar ini dalam waktu singkat?". Heechul heran, tapi sebenarnya tak tertarik dengan kolamnya. Heechul cuma tak habis pikir.

"Kalian yang datang ke TC ini lebih dulu saja tak tahu, apa lagi aku. Paling-paling kerjaan kuda gilamu itu". Memang Siwon manager-nya. Pastilah dia yang membuat hal seperti ini. "Dia membuat sesuatu yang tak bermutu".

"Untuk apa kita datang kemari, membuang waktuku saja. Lebih baik bersantai di taman belakang", rutuk Heechul. "Si tambun itu juga apa-apaan mengadakan lomba renang segala".

"Sudahlah kalian ini, kita nikmati saja. Jarang-jarang kita bebas pelajaran seperti ini".

Priiittt

Byurrr

Dari kolam paling jauh Shindong melatih pemanasan sebelum berenang. Trainee-nya juga diperbolehkan mencoba sebelum lomba dimulai. Shindong membawa peluit seolah dia benar-benar wasit dan trainee berjajar rapi tiga sap kebelakang.

"Ya, gerakkan tanganmu. Gerakkan tanganmu!", teriak Shindong dari ujung sana. "Kau sedang berenang, tidak sedang bergoyang pinggul!", dia masih berteriak. "Lebih cepat! lebih cepat!"

Priiit priit priit

Priit priit priit

"Aku tidak bisa berenang", aku Kyuhyun

"Aku juga",

Sungmin menghentikan langkah keduanya. Memeganggi pundak Kyuhyun dan Heechul dan memandangi mereka rendah. Dari mata Sungmin seakan bilang 'Kalian dua namja yang dijuluki duo setan tak bisa berenang, apa kata dunia?' Tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalian sama denganku. Aku tak bisa berenang!", katanya sambil cengengesan.

Hampir saja. Hampir Sungmin menerima jitakan dari duo setan. Untungnya dia sigap, mundur beberapa langkah ketika tangan Heechul dan Kyuhyun terulur.

"Kita tak bisa berenang tapi bisa jadi penonton". Sungmin sok pintar, tapi memang dia benar. "Kau tahu Kyu, Ms. Yoona baru saja punya pacar. Oh tidak, padahal aku berencana memperistrinya kalau aku sudah sukses nanti". Sungmin mulai. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, mengekspresikan kesedihan ditinggal Yoona pacaran.

Bukankah baru kemarin malam Sungmin mengklaim Siwon, walau tak jadi, sekarang ganti Yoona. Apakah Amber juga akan diklaimnya kalau yeoja itu dekat dengan orang lain?

"Kau tahu, Hyung?", tanyanya yang kali ini Heechul tujuannya. "Ms. Amber kita yang suka datang dan pergi seenaknya itu aku dengar juga sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Aku heran, namja mana yang sedang sial itu?", ucapnya sambil menggaruk pelipis kemudian menggeleng-gelem pura-pura takjub.

"Ms. Amber kita? Ms. Amber-mu, Min. Aku tak sudi mengakui yoeja aneh sepertinya". Amber juga kerap bilang kalau Heechul aneh. Ternyata punya kepribadian sama belum tentu bisa akur. Contohnya Heechul dam Amber ini, sama-sama aneh tapi tak bisa akur.

"Hyung, Ms. Amber itu...". Sayangnya Heechul dan Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. "Ya, kalian meninggalkanku!"

julie khoyul

Dari arah lain, duo Mokan dan Ryeowook juga berjalan di tepi kolam. Tentunya dengan Spancer yang sekarang berada dalam dekapan Eunhyuk. Ketiganya siap mengikuti lomba renang Shindong. Mereka sudah pakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong yang siap dilepas sewaktu lomba nanti. Sebenarnya tiga orang ini juga heran, kenapa ada tiga kolam sebesar ini di aula tertutup dan mereka tidak tahu. Coba tahu dari dulu, mereka sudah berenang disini.

Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Ryeowook tak tahu saja kalau kolam renang ini baru jadi.

"Doa kita terkabul, Hyuk!", celetuknya sambil merangkul Eunhyuk yang ada di kanannya. "Wookie, nanti kalau berenang jangan sampai tenggelam ya!", tuturnya dengan nada mengejek. Donghae juga merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke leher Ryeowook.

"Waktu jaman SD dulu, aku juara renang di sekolah. Nanti akan ku buktikan, aku masih juaranya", kata Eunhyuk PD.

"Aku juga juara renang saat disekolah dulu. Itu waku SMP. Kalau kau, Wookie?"

Ryeowook berfikir dulu.

Kalau Ryeowook bilang dia tak pernah juara renang, pasti duo Mokan akan mengoloknya lagi. Kalau Ryeowook bilang dia juga pernah juara renang, itu kapan? Eunhyuk waktu SD, Donghae waktu SMP. Lalu dia harusnya...

"SMA"

"Wah, kau pernah juara renang waktu SMA?", kor duo Mokan tak percaya. Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

Ryeowook memang pernah juara renang waktu dia duduk di bangku SMA. Ceritanya Ryeowook baru masuk SMA, nilai kelulusan SMP-nya lumayan bagus hingga dia mampu masuk sekolah favorit. Sebagai hadiah kelulusan dan berhasil masuk sekolah favorit, appa dan eomma mengajaknya liburan ke Jeju. Dan ternyata itu bukan liburan keluarga saja, ada Haraboji-halmoni-nya, saudara-saudara ayahnya, juga Heechul serta keponakan-keponakan yang lain. Itu liburan keluarga besar. Di Jeju mereka tinggal di cotage keluaga, rumahnya indah dan asri. Ada kolam renangnya juga di belakang. Cucu-cucu keluarga Kim mengajaknya berenang bahkan berlomba, dan Ryeowook yang menang.

"Kau tak ingin jadi atlit renang?", tanya Eunhyuk tak paham penampakan tubuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook itu kurus, dia kecil, dia lemah dan gampang capek. Bisa berenang saja sudah untung, bagaimana dia bisa jadi atlit renang? Ryeowook adalah cucu kedua terbesar di keluarga Kim. Heechul sebagai cucu pertama tak bisa berenang, kalau Ryeowook memenangkan lomba renang waktu itu jelas wajar karena semua musuhnya dibawah 8 tahun.

"Tidak bisa, Hyung", katanya lemah. Donghae langsung mengeratkan rangkulannya pada Ryeowook tanda persahabatan.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, nanti kita berenang bersama Spancer", kata Eunhyuk menunjukkan rasa setia kawannya. "Ngomong-ngomong Spancer, kau mau berenang denganku kan?", tanya Eunhyuk dengan bodonya. Dia menimang Spancer supaya anjing kecil itu menjawab dengan gonggongannya.

"Kau tidak boleh egois, Hyuk. Aku belum menyentuh Bada sama sekali, harusnya sekarang gilirannku. Bada akan berenang denganku. Ayo Bada!" Donghae melepas rangkulannya pada Eunhyuk dan berusaha mengambil alih Bada. Eunhyuk tak mau, dia harus berenang dengan Spancer hari ini, dan dia menjauhkan Spancer dari Donghae.

"Jangan kasar, Hyung. Nanti Heebum jatuh. Berikan Heebum padaku!"

"Tidak boleh", Eunhyuk menyentak keduanya, tapi Ryeowook dan Donghae juga ingin berenang dengan si anak anjing.

"Boleh, berikan Hyung!"

"Hyuk, sekarang giliranku"

"Tidak, Spancer denganku"

"No no no, Bada harus ikut aku"

"Hyung, berikan Heebum!", Ryeowook memelas. Dia tidak menangis, hampir menangis.

Eunhae ditambah Ryeowook berebut anjing kecil mereka. Sementara Eunhyuk merangkul kuat si anjing, Donghae dan Ryeowook berusaha meraihnya. Anak anjing yang tadinya diam saja di gendongan Eunhyuk langsung menggonggong, dia kesakitan di dekapan tuannya yang semakin mengetat.

"Tidak boleh!".

Eunhyuk berhasil lepas dari dua temannya, dia membawa kabur Spancer. Rencananya Eunhyuk akan lari keliling kolam untuk menghindari kejaran Ryeowook dan Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, tapi disitu banyak orang, tepian kolam juga licin terkena air. Untuk saat ini, Eunhyuk mengutip pepatah Donghae, orang ganteng tidak boleh menyerah. Dia tak merasa ganteng, tapi dia juga tak boleh menyerah. Tak akan sudi Eunhyuk menyerahkan Spancer-nya pada ikan dan jerapah di belakangnya. Dia masih berlari hingga lebih mendekat pada Heechul cs.

"Minggir!", teriak Eunhyuk yang merasa jalannya akan terhambat. Dia tak mau Spancer-nya tertangkap.

Sungmin yang sadar arah datangnya Eunhyuk segera menghindar sebisanya. Sedangkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun tak sempat menepi, setelahnya tabrakan Eunhyuk dan duo setan serta Spancer-pun terjadi. Heechul oleng dan sebelum bokongnya menyentuh keramik Sungmin menangkapnya. Beruntung punya teman seperti Sungmin yang gerak refleks-nya bagus. Tapi naas, Kyuhyun limbung ke arah lain.

Byuuuurrrrr

julie khoyul

"Heebummmmm!", teriak Ryeowook membahana di aula.

"Eunhyukkkkkk!", diikuti sura Donghae.

Eunhyuk membawa Spancer berlari di tepi kolam renang dan dia menabrak Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Heechul terselamatkan oleh Sungmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk, Spancer dan Kyuhyun terjatuh di kolam.

"Kyuhyunnnnnnnn". Kali ini Suara Sungmin menyaingi. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak bisa berenang, tapi dia salah berteriak di dekat telinga Heechul. Si cantik mempesona itu langsung membekapnya kemudian menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku!"

Sungmin mengangguk takut, kemudian mengalihkan mulutnya ke arah lain.

"KYUHYUN TAK BISA BERENANG!", lanjutnya berteriak.

Siwon yang sudah berada di depan pintu aula seketika terkaget. Mendengar nama Kyuhyun diteriakkan membuat jantung Siwon berdegup kencang. Dia masih berharap melihat Kyuhyun berenang hanya dengan celana renangnya saja, tapi teriakan yang menyebutkan bahwa Kyuhyun tak bisa berenang barusan langsung menyalakan alarm waspada-nya. Akan atau sedang terjadi masalah pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum sudah di samping Siwon. Dia sedikit heran melihat Siwon kelabakan, ketakutan atau apalah itu reaksi Siwon. Namja Choi itu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dan berikutnya Kibum ditinggalkan Siwon lagi. Siwon berlari kearah kolam dan Kibum mengikutinya dengan berjalan cepat karena dia tak mau membuang tenaganya percuma hanya untuk mengejar Siwon.

Di kolam, Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk. Kakinya menendang-nendang tak teratur pertanda Kyuhyun takut tenggelam. Eunhyuk bisa berenang, tapi dia tak bisa bergerak. Lehernya sakit sekali, serasa dicekik. Dia berusaha menggayuh dengan kakinya, dan bergerak dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas sedangkan sebelah tanganya memeganggi Spancer. Dia berusaha bergerak ke tepi sebisanya, tapi bebannya terlalu berat. Kyuhyun memeluknya terlalu erat, kakinya menendang-nendang sampai mengenai Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk bergerakpun menjadi percuma. Mereka bukannya menepi malah makin jauh dari tepian kolam. Eunhyuk benar-benar sudah tak tahan, dia lelah dan sakit. Lebih lama lagi mereka pasti akan tenggelam. Eunhyuk tak mau tenggelam. Dia tak mau Spancer tenggelam. Spancer tak boleh mati.

Donghae segera menceburkan diri ke kolam. Pertanda buruk kalau sampai tak ada yang turun menyelamatkan mereka. Tapi Donghae harus memilih Eunhyuk atau Kyuhyun? Partner-nya atau guru evil-nya? Donghae mempercepat gerak renangnya, menggerakkan tangannya sejauh mungkin agar cepat sampai pada teman-temannya. Ketika Donghae dekat, sampai, lalu dia meraih tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sahabatnya kan? Dia meraih tangan Eunhyuk menarik lebar tangan itu dan mengambil Bada dari sana. Iya, nyawa Bada lebih penting. Dia harus menyelamatkam Bada-nya.

Siwon dan Kibum tiba disitu. Siwon terbengong ketika melihat Kyuhyun ada di dalam air. Kibum melihat kesana juga, tapi kemudiam matanya melebar sebentar setelah tahu itu Lee Hyukjae. Itu Lee Hyukjae hampir tenggelam. Namja manis yang dikagumi Kibum hampir tenggelam. Kibum bergerak cepat, melepas sepatunya lalu jas dan melemparnya. Membuka satu-dua kancing kemejanya, tapi kemudian dia merasa terlalu bertele-tele hingga dia menarik paksa kemejanya kedua arah berlawanan. Sisa kancing kemejanya berhamburan, membuat celah di kemeja itu yang menampakkan otot-otot perut Kibum yang kekar.

"Woooowww!", kor sebagian besar trainee.

"Itu Mr. Kim?", tanya seseorang dengan wajah tak percayanya.

"Amazing!"

"Daebak!"

Pertanyaannya sekarang, kemanakah semua orang yang ber-kor itu tadi? Mereka masih di tempatnya tadi dan sekarangpun masih ditempat yang sama. Mereka tak mau repot mengurusi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang tercebut di kolam. Satu sama lain hanya saling bertukar pertanyaan. 'Siapa ya yang mati duluan?' Lalu menonton Khyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Spancer berjuang menghadapi maut.

Kali ini beda. Mereka berisik, mereka teriak, dan membuat yel-yel menyemangati Kibum.

Siwon mengikuti gerakan Kibum, tapi dia hanya melepas sepatunya. Kebetulan dia tak menggunakan jas, dan kalau harus membuka kemejanya Kyuhyun keburu tenggelam. Secepatnya Siwon menyusul Kibum, dia terjun dalam kolam dan berenang cepat menyusul Kibum. Kibum yang sampai duluan memegangi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, menopang dua namja itu agar tak tenggelam. Sesampainya Siwon, mereka memisahkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Kibum segera menarik Eunhyuk, merapatkam pada tubuhnya dan membawanya ke tepi.

julie khoyul

Seseorang membantu Kibum menaikkan Eunhyuk dari kolam, merebahkan namja manis itu di lantai keramik yang dingin. Lebih dingin lagi karena Lee Hyukjae sekarang sedang mengigil karena air kolam. Namja itu masih sadar, tapi tak bergerak sama sekali. Kibum berlutut disamping Eunhyuk, nafasnya memburu besar-besar dan tidak teratur. Kibum agak panik tapi tak kentara memang. Dia tidak capek harus berenang lalu menyelamatkan Lee Hyukjae, tapi ini Lee Hyukjae yang barusan akan tenggelam, sekarang tergeletak pasrah di hadapannya. Harus apa, harus bagaimana?

Kibum mencoba menetralkan nafasnya, menghadapi Lee Hyukjae dalam keadaan basah dan pasrah tak sama dengan maraton ribuan kilometer, dia harus tenang seperti biasanya. Kibum berhasil menguasai diri setelah sepersekian detik. Dia bersiap menolong Lee Hyukjae. Kibum menggerakkan kedua belah tangannya. Tangan kanannya terulur mencengkeram renggang rahang bawah Hyukjae, tangan kirinya menuju hidung namja itu. Kemudian Kibum menutup nafas Hyukjae, memencet hidunnya agar udara tak bisa masuk. Kibum membuka paksa mulut Hyukjae lalu menubrukkan mulutnya sendiri kesana.

Ini disebut nafas buatan.

Kibum masih ditempat, sebentar kemudian menarik diri. Membawa mulutnya menjauh dan merenggangkan hidung Hyukjae serta mengembalikan rahang Hyukjae keposisi semula. Kibum bernafas sebentar, menghirup oksigen sebanyaknya kemudian melakukannya kembali pada Lee Hyukjae. Kibum juga menggesekkan sedikit bibirnya disana, anggap saja improfisasi pemberian nafas buatan. Satu kali, lalu dua kali dan berhenti.

Lee Hyukjae benar-benar tidak apa-apa kali ini. Dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, dia bernafas normal dan dia bisa bergerak. Memang sedari tadi Hyukjae baik-baik saja, dia cuma lelah, dia butuh waktu untuk kembali normal. Ini bukan Hyukjae tak bisa berenang, bukan dia akan tenggelam dan air masuk paru-parunya lalu dia tak bisa bernafas. Semua yang melihatnya juga tahu Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja dan hanya Kibum yang merasa Lee Hyukjae butuh nafas buatan.

Kibum mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Hyukjae? Tidak. Seorang Kim Kibum tak akan melakukan hal sememalukan itu. Kibum tulus, tulus membantu Lee Hyukjae yang butuh pertolongan. Kibum hanya berusaha memberi nafas buatan, membantu namja manis itu mendapatkan nyawanya seutuhnya setelah hampir tenggelam. Kibum tidak mencuri kesempatan untuk mencium Hyukjae, dia hanya memberi kesempatan bibirnya untuk merasakan bibir Lee Hyukjae.

Rasanya... emmmm, Kibum mau lagi.

Dan menit berikutnya manager TC itu mengulang ciuman berkedok nafas buatan-nya. Satu kali sedikit agak lama, dua kali sengaja diperlama dan tak terjadi untuk yang ketiga kali. Ekor mata Kibum menangkap siluet seseorang berdiri mematung didekatnya. Itu namja yang tadi menolongnya mengangkat Hyukjae. Ah, namja itu tadi amat membantu sekarang amat mengganggu, tapi ya sudah lah Kibum bukan orang yang tamak. Kalau tak bisa menghabiskannya sekarang, bisa lain waktu.

Kibum mendudukkan Hyukjae, menatapi intens namja itu dan memastikannya dalam keadaan baik. Dia sudah tak mau menanamkan kata 'Hyukjae belum baik' dalam otaknya lalu dia mengulang lagi nafas buatannya. Itu cukup, untuk sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk saja. Dia tak sanggup bicara, nafasnya putus-putus dan memburu, itu bukan karena hampir tenggelam tapi karena Kibum terlalu lama menyumbat pernafasannya. Tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia selamat. Nanti dia akan berterima kasih pada manager TC itu.

Mata Kibum mengeliling sebentar, mencari keberadaan jas yang tadi dilemparnya. Kemudian dia berdiri, meloncat beberapa langkah dan mengambilnya, membawanya pada Lee Hyukjae dan memakaikannya pada namja itu.

"Mandilah, berganti pakaian lalu istirahat", tuturnya yang juga diangguki Hyukjae.

"Ayo kubantu!", tawar seseorang yang tadi. Dia, Taesub berjongkok dihadapan Kibum dan Hyukjae. Taesub membantu Kibum memberdirikan Hyukjae, mengambil alih namja itu kerangkulannya dan siap membawanya.

"Jaga dia!", pesan Kibum yang diangguki Taesub. Entah kenapa melihat Taesub, Kibum percaya padanya. Penampilan Taesub mungkin terlihat sangat baik, makanya Kibum percaya Hyukjae aman dengan namja itu.

Lain sisi ada Siwon yang akan melakukan hal sama pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lain soal dengan Eunhyuk. Dia tidak bisa berenang dan jatuh ke kolam jelas musibah bagi namja iblis itu. Keadaan Kyuhyun memprihatinkan, tubuhnya pucat sudah mendekati menjadi mayat. Tak ada naik turun teratur dari dadanya. Kyuhyun tak bergerak sama sekali jelas butuh nafas buatan. Siwon pantas membantu, memberikan nafasnya dan menekam dada Kyuhyun agar air di paru-paru namja itu keluar.

Kenyataannya, baru saja Siwon sampai di tepi kolam Yoona dan Amber langsung menyambutnya. Tampaknya mereka paham kondisi Kyuhyun memprihatinkan. Dua yeoja itu mengambil alih Kyuhyun naik ke permukaan. Dengan cekatan keduanya menangani Kyuhyun, menekan dadanya, memukul-mukul ringan dibelahan pipinya hingga Kyuhyun menyemburkan air dan tersadar kembali. Beberapa menit Kyuhyun terbatuk dan nafasnya tersengal, dia sudah mampu mengamati sekitar sebelum terjatuh kembali, pingsan.

Shindong mengangkat Kyuhyun, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dibelkangnya ada Yoona dan Amber, lalu Heechul dan Sungmin mengekor ke ruang kesehatan. Siwon? Terpaku ditempatnya karena kehilangan kesempatan terbesarnya.

"Woooowww!", kor sebagian trainee lagi.

Dua atasan TC berdiri mematung di tepi kolam renang dengan badan basah kuyup. Kibum yang tubuh atasnya terekspos mengkilat sempurna terkena air, Siwon yang kemejanya basah menempel lekat pada abdominal kekarnya, ini surga kan? Tadi siapa yang menginginkan surga mata, lalu sekarang siapa yang mendapat surga itu. Dua orang pula, bisa disebut doble surga mata ini.

Dua manager beda peranan itu sudah tersadar dan meninggalkan tempat sedari 15 menit yang lalu. Ada sisa kerumunan ditepi kolam sepeninggal Kibum dam Siwon. Kerumunan itu Donghae dengan Bada, Ryeowook juga ada, serta trainee lain yang simpati dengan Bada-pun turut bergerumul. Satu persatu mereka membawa benda yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk menyelamatkan Bada.

"Bada tidak apa-apa ka ?", ganya Donghae entab pada siapa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Tidak apa-apa", hibur seseorang yang mengusap Bada dengan handuk kecil bergambar anak anjing. Dia pikir Bada akan nyaman kalau memakai properti khusus untuk anjing.

Mata Donghae berkaca-kaca, dia sangat ingin menangisi Bada. Bada-nya terlihat memprihatinkan, bulunya yang halus bergerombol itu kini lepek terkena air. Bada jadi terlihat lebib kecil dari sebelumnya.

"Kata Heechul hyung, namja tidak boleh menangis, Hyung".

Donghae merasa namja, kan dia tampan jadi dia mengangguk saja. Dia mengusap kasar genangan air di matanya, dia tak boleh menangia dan membuat Bada sedih karenanya. "Heebum akan baik baik saja", tuturnya pula.

Padahal anak anjing itu memang baik-baik saja. Bada itu bisa berenang walaupun belum ada yang tahu. Dia merasa senang tadi bisa menyentuh air. Saat disana kakinya bergerak-gerak ingin berenang, tapi Eunhyuk memeganginya. Sekarang dia mau berenang juga tapi badannya dikeroyok begitu. Dipegangi sana-sini, bulunya diusap2 sampai mencuat. Bada tidak lagi seperti anak anjing, dia lebih mirip tikus yabg baru jatuh ke got.

julie khoyul

Pukul 8 malam, Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. Keadaannya sangat baik, bahkan energinya seperti terisi penuh dan tak pernah berkurang. Kejadian tadi sore yang membuatnya seperti ini. Kibum amat gembira. Kalau dihitung, ini adalah pencapaian tertinggi selama dia hidup 25 tahun.

Kegembiraannya mencapai ubun-ubun hingga membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya.

Tadi sore, setelah kejadian terceburnya Lee Hyukjae, dia dan Siwon disarankan segera pulang oleh Shindong tapi Kibum tak tenang kalau belum melihat keadaan namja manis itu dalam keadaan boleh ditinggalkan. Kibum berdiam di TC sedikit lebih lama demi mendatangi kamar Hyukjae, mengecek keadaannya. Saat Kibum datang, ada tiga namja yang malam itu dilihatnya dikamar yang sama, ada Taesub juga duduk disebelah ranjang Hyukjae sambil membaca buku. Lee Hyukjae tampaknya sudah mandi, sudah berganti pakaian dan sekarang istirahat, terlelap di ranjangnya. Kibum benar, Taesub melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Setelah berbincang sedikit Kibum memutuskan pulang. Dia tak mau disangka menyukai tranee, walau sebenarnya benar.

Kibum keluar kamar mandi menggunakan bathrobe birunya. Masih membiarkan rambutnya acak-acakan dia membuka pintu samping, menuju mini bar-nya. Kibum ingin minum setelah mengalami perhelatan pikiran yang melelahkan. Gabungan Lee Hyukjae dan kejadian tadi sore memaksa otaknya berfikir 'dapatkan Lee Hyukjae atau lupakan'. Dia anak pemilik TC, kalau dirinya melarang staff dan karyawannya berhubungan dengan trainee, berarti dia juga tak boleh.

Kibum meneliti koleksinya, membaca satu persatu koleksi minumannya. Dia memilih rak bagian kanan dimana diletakkannya wisky, vodca brandy dan minuman yang dianggapnya untuk lelaki. Kibum tak begitu suka wine karena menurutnya wine tak pantas dengan imagenya. Hanya kadang-kadang saja dia minum itupun kalau ada yang memintanya. Dia letakkan wine-nya disisi jauh untuk dapat dijangkau. Kalau bir, Kibum tak suka sama sekali. Dia meraih botol hitam sebelah kanannya. Hendric's Gin. Isinya tinggal sedikit, berarti Kibum suka merk ini. Kibum membawa botol itu ke counter. Memgambil gelas, mengisinya dengan tiga butir ice cube lalu mengambil Tonic Water. Kibum mengisi gelasnya hingga sepertiga tinggi, lalu memenuhinya dengan Tonic Water. Kibum meminumnya..

Lee Hyukjae, nama itu muncul lagi beserta bayangannya. Senyuman namja itu lewat didepan mata Kibum. Tadi sore ya? Kalau diibaratkan buah, Kibum akan bilang bibir Hyukjae itu seperti peach. Warnanya merah menggoda, tekstur-nya sedikit kasar diluar tapi soft dan smooth di dalam, rasanya manis asam dan sejuk. Agaknya Kibum kecanduan bibir Hyukjae sama seperti dirinya kecanduan Wisky. Kibum mau lagi. Kemudiam dia menegak habis sisa minuman dalam gelasnya. Kibum mengisinya lagi, kali ini setengah lebih tinggi dari yang tadi, tanpa Tonic Water juga. Kibum meminumnya lagi sampai habis kemudian berakhir dengan mengigit pinggiran gelasnya. Lee Hyukjae, Kibum mau Hyukjae.

Kibum menghabiskan Gin dalam botolnya, kemudian kembali ke rak dan mencari wisky lain. The Yamazaki, wisky jepang. Dia mengambil segelas saja lalu memasukkan ice cube lagi. Kibum meminumnya sedikit sedikit hingga habis. Lalu beralir ke merk lain, Glandfidic. Dan berakhir dengan Kibum menjelajah seluruh koleksi wiskynya.

julie khoyul

Siwon sedang menyetir malam ini, disebelahnya ada Heechul dan di jok belakang ada Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Mereka baru pulang dari dokter, mengobatkan namja Cho itu agar tak lebih parah sakitnya. Di TC ada ruang kesehatan tapi tak ada dokter, kalau dibiarkan disana Kyuhyun tak akan sembuh. Yoona dan Amber menyarankan membawa Kyuhyun ke dokter dan Siwon menyanggupi untuk mengantar Kyuhyun. Karena tak mungkin Siwon menghandle Kyuhyun sendirian Heechul bersedia membantu. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah partnernya, sebagai teman Heechul harus siap menolong.

"Wonnie, rumah siapa yang paling dekat dari sini?", tanya Heechul tiba-tiba. Pasalnya dia ingat alamat rumah Kibum didaerah ini. Walau tak pernah datang ke rumah Kibum, Heechul pernah tak sengaja membaca alamat rumahnya.

"Rumah Kibum. Apartemenku juga tak jauh dari sini. Beberapa kilo lagi daerah apartemenku". Siwon menjelaskan, siapa tahu Heechul mau mampir.

"Kibum punya pembantu kan?"

"Seingatku punya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita kesana!"

"Hah?"

"Kita kesana. Titipkan Kyuhyun disana biar ada yang mengurusnya. Kalau di asrama siapa yang bisa merawat? Siapa yang akan memasakkan bubur untuknya? Setidaknya dirumah Kibum ada pembantu yang bisa mengurusnya"

"Aku juga bisa mengurusnya. Aku rasa Kibum tak akan memperbolehkannya tinggal. Dibawa ke apartemenku saja, aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik", paksa Siwon. Dia tak boleh kehilangan kesempatan untuk kali ini.

Heechul tahu Siwon suka padanya dan Kyuhyun, kalau keadaan Kyuhyun baik tak masalah namja itu bersama Siwon. Masalahnya si iblis itu sedang sakit, kalau bersama Siwon siapa bisa menjamin akan berakhir baik-baik saja? Heechul tak bisa percaya namja kuda itu sepenuhnya. Kalau di asrama, Kyuhyun akan makin lama sembuhnya. Tingkah trainee lain sudah pasti menghambat kesembuhan Kyuhyun. Dan bila dirumah Kibum, ada pembantu yang bisa mengurusnya. Suasana rumah Kibum pasti tenang mengingat pemiliknya manusia pecahan es dari kutub, dan itu akan menyamankan Kyuhyun saat istirahat. Masalah diterima atau tidaknya Kyuhyun disana, itu Heechul bisa atur.

"Aku berniat menginap di apartemenmu. Kau bisa ajarkan ilmu management padaku kan, itu kenapa kuusulkan Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah Kibum". Siwon melirik pada Heechul. Maksudnya Heechul ingin berduaan denganya saja? "Jangan berpikiran aku ingin berduaan denganmu ya!". Siwon menggeleng cepat. Sial, pikirannya terbaca. "Aku tak bisa merawat orang sakit, dan aku tak percaya kau bisa. Jadi titipkan saja di rumah Kibum"

"Tapi...", Siwon pura-pura berfikir. Sebenarnya dia mau bilang boleh lalu tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Bukankah tak ada rotan, akarpun jadi. So tak ada Kyuhyun, Heechul-pun jadi. Tapi dia harus terlihat elite saat memberi jawaban. "Baiklah, dengan syarat kau belajar betul-betul!"

"Sebentar lagi aku berangkat kerja, tentu aku akan sungguh-sungguh belajar padamu!", katanya sambil tersenyum.

Siwon dan Heechul mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah Kibum. Kebetulan pembantunya Kibum yang membukakan pintu. Saat Heechul tanya keberadaan Kibum, pembantunya cuma bilang Kibum sedang minum di mini bar-nya, sudah tentu Kibum akan mabuk. Sedikit wejangan dari Heechul diangguki pembantu Kibum, dan Siwon serta Heechul pergi setelahnya.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun dibaringkan di ranjang Kibum, seperti permintaan Heechul tadi. Kyuhyun demam tinggi, dan obat yang disuntikkan dokter mulai bekerja membuat badannya berkeringat. Orang demam tak bagus berada disuhu panas, jadi pembantu Kibum beserta suaminya melucuti baju Kyuhyun. Menyeka seluruh badan Kyuhyun agar namja itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kemudian pembantu Kibum mengompres dahi Kyuhyun dengan air dingin.

"Yeobo, Tuan sedang apa?"

Suaminya menengok ke mini bar sebentar lalu memdesah saat melihat Kibum diambang kesadarannya tapi masih sesekali menyesap minuman digelasnya.

"Tuan sedang mabuk. Sepertinya percuma menunggui Tuan Kim."

"Baiklah, kita keluar saja. Biarkan dia istirahat, semoga besok keadaannya jadi lebih baik"

Setelah berkutat sebentar pembantu Kibum dan suaminya keluar kamar. Kyuhyun sudah nyaman dengam tidurnya walau kadang mengerang ngerang kecil merasa kesakitan. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tadi.

Kibum masuk kamarnya tiga jam kemudian. Langkahnya terseok seok, pandangannya kabur, tapi dia mampu menuju ranjangnya. Dia menjatuhkan diri di kasur dengan kasar. Matanya berat untuk sekedar dibuka seberat tubuhnya yang susah digerakkan. Kibum masih mau Lee Hyukjae dan ketika melirik kesampinya, ada bayangan namja manis itu disana.

"Lee Hukjae!", gumamnya sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

To be continue

Nah, kalian tahu kan Kihyun momment dimulai dari kejadian apa? Sumua sudah bisa tebak kayaknya. Ok, liburanku berakhir hari ini, but I'll try to post next chap tommorow. See you!


	9. Chapter 9

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 9:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Salam telat Readers, ada yang mikir gue nggak update? Iya sebenarnya waktu nggak memungkinkan, tapi demi janjiku menghadirkan kihyun momment walau nulis ngebut sampek hampir benjut gue jabanin.

Pertama gue mau bilang makasih untuk semuanya, yang kedua gue mau ketawa hahahahahahaha. Masa yang tidur dekat Kibum itu Kyuhyun, ehh kalian yang teriak. Trus ada yang minta Kyuhyun hamil. Aihhh.. kyuhyun hamil, Kibum tanggung jawab. Mereka menikah, punya anak dan hidup bahagia selamanya. End story. Kan nggak seru..

Apakah Kyu akan teriak seperti kalian? Ini jawabannya, Happy reading!

Kyu on his bed

Kyuhyun terbangun, entah pukul berapa tapi sepertinya hampir pagi. Kepalanya sangat sakit, kala dia membuka mata lebar kepalanya berdenyut. Kyuhyun menutup matanya lagi, kemudian membukanya pelan-pelan. Dia hanya mampu memicing, yang penting dia bisa melihat. Kyuhyun bangun karena ingin ke kamar mandi. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam perutnya ingin dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun ingin muntah, dan isi perutnya sudah mulai naik ke tenggorokan.

Dia mencoba bangkit, tapi gagal. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit sampai sudut sudut terdalam. Sendi sendinya nyeri dan dia hampir tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri saking sakitnya. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan tenaganya kemudian mencoba lagi. Dia mampu duduk, walau pinggangnya sakit mesti ditopang dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun bangun dan beranjak dari pembaringanya. Di mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar, masih gelap berarti masih sangat pagi.

Kyuhyun tak tahu dia berada dimana. Terakhir dia ingat dibawa ke dokter oleh Siwon dan Heechul. Dan kamar sebesar ini jelas bukan asramanya. Mungkin dia di rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun mencari letak kamar mandi, ada tiga pintu di ruangan ini. Dia berjalan pada pintu pertama, pintu yang berada paling jauh dari ranjang. Saat dia membuka, ada sinar temaran dari luar, ruang tamu dengan sofa-sofa besar disana. Itu ternyata pintu menuju luar kamar. Kyuhyun kembali menutupnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu lain. Pintu berikutnya sama, ada ruang tapi tak begitu luas. Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat apa-apa disitu karena cahayanya datang dari pancaran ruang lain. Ya ampun, Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan dan dia terhambat oleh pintu-pintu menuju dimensi aneh. Kyuhyun cuma butuh kamar mandi sekarang ini. Dan menuju pintu ke tiga harusnya kamar mandi. Banar, Kyuhyun merasakan hawa dingin saat membuka pintu ketiga, itu kamar mandinya.

Kyuhyun masuk dan merabai tembok, dia memencet saklar baru dia dapat penerangan. Bergegas ke wastafel, Kyuhyun memulurkan kepalanya kebawah dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoooekkk!"

Cuma sedikit yang keluar, selebihnya tak ada lagi. Perutnya mual, tapi Kyuhyun tak banyak makan kemarin, jadi cuma itu. Ini siklus menyembuhan, obat dari dokter masih bekerja dan dia butuh lebih banyak istirahat. Kyuhyun membuka tab air, menyiram muntahannya sampai bersih. Kemudian dia membasuh mulutnya, dia juga membasahi mukanya agar pandangannya sedikit lebih baik. Sejenak Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, tanganya merasakan panas disana. Ya, Kyuhyun masih deman. Dia harus tidur lagi setelah ini.

Kyuhyun selesai dengan dengan wajahnya, matanya mengarah ke kaca melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri disana. Dia mendapati tubuhnya lebih kurus dari yang dulu. Ternyata tinggal di asrama membuatnya sedikit kurang gizi, tapi dia masih punya pesona. Tubuhnya putih hampir tak ada cela, walau pucat tubuh telanjangnya masih sangat menggoda. Telanjang? Kyuhyun mengernyit sebentar. Sejak kapan dia telanjang? ini keterlaluan, tahu Kyuhyun sakit, tapi ditelanjangi. Pasti Siwon yang melakukannya dan Heechul kenapa tak mencegah. Kyuhyun sadar hal lain, badannya tidak sepanas kemarin tapi tulang-tulangnya sakit. Ada yang tidak beres dengannya.

Namja Cho itu tergesa keluar, ini sudah kelewatan, dia harus pastikan apa yang dipikirkannya tak benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya spontan tapi keseimbangannya tak begitu baik. Tangan Kyuhyun terantuk wastafel membuatnya oleng. Dia tak sempat berpegangan lagi lalu jatuh menabrak barang-barang kecil yang ada disitu dan berakhir tersungkur di lantai.

"Aeee!", Kyuhyun mengerang lirih. Suaranya tak mau keluar.

Sekarang keadaannya jadi makin buruk. Dia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tenaganya hilang dan badannya makin sakit. Nafas Kyuhyun terengah, matanya mulai berat dan kepalanya kian berdenyut. Dinginnya lantai kamar mandi menyentuh kulit punggung Kyuhyun, menyadarkan namja itu agar segera pergi. Kalau dia tertidur disitu, dia akan semakin sulit sembuh. Dan akan sangat percuma semalam dia dibawa ke dokter. Kyuhyun mencoba membuat energi baru, mencoba bangkit tapi tak sanggup. Dia hanya mampu duduk, kemudian merangkak menuju pintu dan keluar kamar mandi. Kyuhyun berdiri berpegangan pada apapun disekitarnya, berjalan pelan dan berakhir di ranjang. Dia merebah dan ingin tidur. Tadinya ingin marah, tapi keadaannya belum memungkinnkan, besok saja kalau dia sudah sembuh.

julie khoyul

Hari ini sedikit melelahkan, bukan karena terlalu padatnya aktivitas tapi lebih kepada terlalu banyaknya hal tak penting yang sengaja dipikirkan oleh Kibum. Tentang tiga hal, Hyukjae, Hyukjae dan Lee Hyukjae Ya, intinya tetap Lee Hyukjae yang dianggapnya manis itu telah menyita sebagian besar pemikirannya. Kibum selalu mencoba fokus tapi nihil, pikirannya selalu dihinggapi nama namja manis itu.

Kibum melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu, masuk, menutupnya kembali dan tak lupa menguncinya. Rencananya dia ingin mandi air hangat, mengguyur kepalanya agar denyutan aneh itu berkurang. Kemudian istirahat sejenak untuk melenyapkan sisa-sisa kepenatan yang menempeli tubuhnya. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana ketika sebuah suara seseorang yang dikenalnya menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kibum kau telat, sebegitu cintakah kau dengan pekerjaanmu?", suara itu memaksa Kibum mengedarkan pandangan mencari titik asalnya. Seseorang yang sedang tertelungkup diatas ranjangnya seketika membuat mata Kibum hampir membulat. Heechul "Apa?", tanya Heechul saat bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Kibum kasar.

"Menunggumu dan aku hampir mati bosan. Tak ada orang dirumah sebesar ini, hampir saja aku mengira kau tinggal dengan jin dan setan". Dan bukannya itu sebangsa dengannya? Mungkin begitu pemikiran Kibum. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Kemari!", ajaknya setelah dia terduduk, memberi ruang untuk Kibum dan menepuk sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada di kamarku?", tanya Kibum lagi sambil mengindahkan permintaan Heechul.

Heechul mengalah, dia lebih memilih bangkit dan menghampiri Kibum didekat pintu. Astaga, Heechul terlihat cantik mempesona. Tak ada orang bisa menolaknya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Heechul mengenakam bathrobe biru yang biasa Kibum kenakan. Saat berjalan mendekat belahan bawah bathrobe-nya tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya. Heechul benar-benar mempesona, tapi sayangnya Kibum terlanjur menanamkan nama, wajah dan body Lee Hyukjae di dirinya, jadi Heechul secantik apapun tak akan bisa menarik perhatian Kibum.

Heechul tiba dihadapannya. Siluman itu mengambil paksa tas kerjanya. Dia juga menarik jas Kibum dan kemudian menjatuhkan kedua benda itu sesuka hatinya. Detik sebelum Kibum protes, Heechul memulurkan tangan dan melonggarkan dasinya. Menarik kasar dasi itu sehingga sedikit mencekik belakang leher Kibum.

Kibum menangkap tangan Heechul, menghentikan namja itu dari tindakan brutalnya. Dia lalu melepas sendiri dasinya dan membiarkan Heechul berdecak sebal lalu meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak suka aku disini?"

"Sangat!", jawabnya singkat. "Jadi bisakah kau keluar dari sini sekarang?"

"Lalu membiarkanku kedinginan diluar sana?". Heechul mendudukkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang. Dia membiarkan Kibum memandanginya jengah. "Aku memenuhi undanganmu kalau kau mau tahu, lalu begini sambutanmu setelah aku disini? Sopan sekali"

Setelah berhasil mendapat perannya, Kibum mendekat bermaksud menekan agar siluman itu segera enyah dari hidupnya. Atau lebih simple keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau yang masuk ke rumahku, ke kamarku tanpa ijin, apa itu yang disebut sopan?", tanya Kibum tegas. "Cukup keluar dari sini sekarang juga, dan akan kututup masalah ini!", perintahnya.

"Kau mengundangku, aku datang dan sekarang kau usir. Dimana perasaanmu?". Kata Heechul datar. "Mr. Kim yang terhormat lebih memilih mempertahankan pamornya dan membiarkan namja cantik mempesona sepertiku luntang lantung diluar lalu mati kedinginan dan kelaparan", lanjutnya sedikit berlebihan. Heechul memang narsis dari dulu.

"Kalau demi pamor apapun akan kulakukan"

"Tega!", rutuknya pelan tapi masih terdengar ditelinga Kibum.

"Seingatku, tak pernah kubuat undangan untukmu. Jadi maksud kedatanganmu adalah..."

"Seorang temanku bisa mengartikan gerak tubuh dan menerjemahkan pikiran orang, dan dia bilang padaku soal undangan itu". Kibum langsung menebak seseorang itu adalah Kyuhyun, siapa lagi yang terlihat gila selain dia, sedangkan partnernya ada disini ."'Datanglah malam ini kerumahku dan kita adakan pijamas party'. Menurutnya tubuhmu bilang begitu padaku". Dan Kibum percaya? Tentu tidak.

"Keluar sekarang!", perintah Kibum tanpa repot menanggapi alasan Heechul. Heechul bergeming dan itu menguras kesabaran Kibum. "Kau keluar sendiri atau perlu kuseret!", ancamnya.

"Kau sadis!"

"Terserah! Jadi cepat keluar!", perintahnya lagi lebih dingin dan dibuat semenakutkan mungkin.

"Tidak mau".

"KELUAR!", bentaknya.

"Tidak mau", Heechul keukeuh

"KELUAR!"

"Tidak mau",

"KELUAR! KAU PAHAM ARTINYA KELUAR, TIDAK?", teriaknya lagi.

"TIDAK MAU, YA TIDAK MAU. KAU PAHAM ARTINYA, TIDAK?", balas Heechul sambil berteriak.

Sebenarnya Kibum cuma ingin menjaga jarak antara pemilik TC dan Trainee tetap baik. Apalagi setelah gosip yang dulu itu terkadang masih membuat Kibum jengah. Tidak mau hal seperti itu terulang, dia berusaha menjaga jarak. Sayangnya caranya kurang tepat. Ataupun kalau dia bertindak baik, tidak cocok dengan image dinginnya lantas dia melakukan pengusiran itu. Yah siapa yang tahu pemikiran Kibum.

"Kau memang perlu dikasari ya"

Heechul memberontak saat pergelangan tangannya dicekali Kibum. Dia mengerang kesakitan saat tangan besar itu mencengkeramnya. Dan Heechul menyerah.

"Ok, ok. Aku keluar sendiri", putusnya cepat, tapi tak secepat gerakannya yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang sambil memijit-mijit tangannya.

"Lamban!"

Kibum tak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dia capek dan Heechul membuatnya makin capek dengan tingkahnya. Dia menarik paksa Heechul. Mencengkeram kuat lengan namja itu dan menyeretnya turun dari ranjang.

Heechul mengaduh keras saat kakinya tak menapak sempurna selepas turun dari ranjang. Kakinya terkilir, menjadikannya jalan terpincang pincang sambil terus mengeluh sakit. Kibum mengabaikan itu. Dia terus menarik Heechul membawa namja itu segera keluar dari kamarnya. Karena tergesa dan kesakitan untuk kedua kalinya kaki Heechul terluka. Kali ini tulang keringnya menabrak tepian sofa membuatnya limbung dan jatuh. Menimbulkan bunyi gedebum keras yang seketika menghentikan aksi Kibum.

"Aku bilang akan keluar sendiri. Kau tak sabaran", kata Heechul melemah. Hampir saja dia menangis, tapi segerombolan mahkluk di TC sana akan tertawa bahagia kalau tahu dia menangis, lalu dia urungkan. "Ini sakit!"

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menolong Heechul sebisanya. Paling tidak Heechul dipindahkan dan diobati, baru mengembalikan ke habitatnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!", pekik Heechul. Kibum tak menyerah dan masih meraih tubuh Heechul. "AKU BILANG JANGAN SENTUH! Aku bisa sendiri dan segera pergi dari sini. KAU PUAS!". Bentaknya tepat dimuka Kibum.

Tindakan mengabaikan teriakan Heechul kali ini lebih tepat. Kibum membiarkan Heechul memberontak sementara dia menyusupkan tangannya di belakang lutut dan punggungnya. Mengangkat namja itu sekali sentak dan membawanya ke ranjangnya. Heechul tak bereaksi lagi setelah diturunkan di ranjang. Dia cuma memasang wajah sedih, sakit dan marah. Entahlah, dia menunduk dan mengurut kakinya tanpa memandang pemilik rumah.

Merasa tak mendapati Kibum, Heechul mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekitar ruang. Kibum masih disitu, manager TC itu modar mandir tak jelas. Membuka lemari dan mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Pindah ke lemari berikutnya saat sesuatu itu tak ketemu. Kemudian dia beranjak lagi. Kali ini kekamar mandi. Heechul tak mau tahu lagi apa yang diperbuat Kibum, tapi beberapa saat terdiam namja itu sudah berada disampingnya lagi.

Kibum meletakkan baskom kecil berisi air, dia juga membawa dua lembar handuk kecil di bahunya. Sebelum mencelupkan handuk ke baskom, dia melipat kemejanya sebatas siku baru memulai aksinya.

Heechul hanya terbengong melihat anak pemilik TC yang angkuh, dingin dan cuma memikirkan diri sendiri itu bekerja layaknya perawat. Mencelupkan handuk ke air, memerasnya kemudian menempelkannya di tulang kering Heechul. Dia cukup sabar, juga cukup menarik simpati Heechul. Jadi harus bersakit sakit dahulu untuk tersenyum menang saat menghadapi Kibum?

Kibum berpindah sejenak lalu kembali membawa minyak gosok. Dia balurkan minyak pada luka dikaki Heechul dan berharap itu manjur.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Heechul yang mendapati Kibum beranjak.

"Tidur di sofa. Atau kau yang mau tidur di sofa?"

"Kupikir kita akan tidur bersama, bukankah ini pijamas party"

"Ternyata kau ini siluman mesum"

"Kau saja yang tidak asyik", balas Heechul sebelum merebah membelakangi Kibum.

"Pakai selimutnya, aku akan buka AC". Mungkin Kibum teringat candaan duo setan dan king of gossip TC tempo hari.

Belum dua jam Kibum tidur, dia kembali terjaga. Punggungnya sakit, lehernya juga. Bahkan hampir seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ternyata tidur di sofa benar-benar menyiksa. Dan seingatnya ini kali pertama dia tidur disitu.

Kibum melirik Heechul diujung sana. Masih tidur membelakanginya. Disisi namja itu ada ruang luas, cukup untuk tiga orang malah. Dia baru sadar kalau ranjangnya king size. Ya, tidak ada salahnya tidur seranjang, toh tak akan kejadian apapun kalau mereka sama-sama tidur.

"Ini baru namanya pijamas party", celetuk Heechul sesaat Kibum menyamankan tidurnya disebelah siluman itu.

"Badanku sakit saat tidur di sofa, biarkan aku tidur disini". Demi kenyamanan dia mengiba sejenak. Dia tak mau besok pagi bangun dengan badan tak bisa digerakkan.

Heechul mengerjapkan mata, menampakkan sisi imut yang pernah dipelajari dari sepupunya, sayangnya tidak mempan. Kibum langsung tertidur setelah dia merebah tadi. Heechul mendecak sebal. Bahkan dia tak bisa membayangkan akan ada percakapan wajar dengan Kibum, susah sekali menggodanya. Kibum itu menyebalkan.

Heechul beringsut mendekati Kibum. Menarik tangan Kibum dan melebarkannya. Kemudian dia meletakkan kepalanya dilengan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur dilenganmu", katanya santai.

Nyatanya diamnya Kibum diartikan lampu hijau oleh Heechul. Dia bukan hanya tidur dilengan Kibum seperti yang dibilangnya, tapi juga melesakkan kepalanya disekitaran ketiak dan dada Kibum. Pada akhirnya dia menemukan kenyamanan di atas dada bidang namja itu.

"Pindah dari tubuhku!". Usaha Kibum menyingkirkan Heechul darinya tak ada hasil. Si cantik itu hanya menggeleng-geleng dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya erat ke tubuhnya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu datang kemari? Mau menggodaku?", tanya Kibum to the point.

"Tidak". Heechul menyamankan posisi kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku cuma ingin tidur dikasur empuk dengan ruangan hangat dan nyaman", jawab Heechul sekenanya. "Kau tidak suka padaku ya?"

"Tidak", 'aku menyukai Lee Hyukjae'. Itu terusannya, tapi Kibum tak mungkin bilang. Soal Lee Hyukjae, Kibum jadi teringat dia lagi. Si manis itu kan juga namja. Kalau suatu saat Kibum bisa memilikinya, akan sangat memalukan bergulat dengannya dengan minim pengalaman. Kalau yeoja Kibum sudah terbiasa, kalau namja dia perlu belajar. Heechul mungkin bisa untuk praktek. "Tidak juga", ralatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar?"

"Kalau kau manis aku juga bisa manis". Kibum meraih dagu Heechul, mendongakkannya dan mengecup singkat dibibirnya. Dia lalu menarik pinggang Heechul, memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan menyatukan dada mereka. Siapa yang mesum sekarang?

wah, semudah itu? Heechul membalas pelukan Kibum, menyamankan diri didada namja es itu. Mereka berpelukan agak lama. Lalu Kibum menyentakkan tubuh Heechul hingga telentang kemudian menaikinya. Kibum memandangi wajah Heechul, dan benar namja bermaga sama dengannya itu cantik, cantik mempesonan, tapi masih belum bisa mengalahkan Lee Hyukjae.

Kibum memulai dengan membelai tepian wajah Heechul. Membelainya kebelakang sampai rambutnya. Kibum mengecup dahi Heechul sebagai langkah berikutnya, lalu menarik wajahnya menjauh. Bigaimana caranya memulai dengan Heechul? Kibum masih berusaha perfikir keras. Anggap saja sama dengan yeoja, tapi dia masih ragu, kemudian dia mengikrarkan mantra 'demi Lee Hyukjae' lalu semangatnya kembali. Kibum menempelkan bibirnya didagu bawah Heechul, menyeret pelan ke bawah melewati lehernya. Tekstur kasar bibir Kibum membuat Heechul mengelinjang kegelian. Sumpah itu aneh, tapi Heechul suka.

"Kibum", interupsi Heechul yang seketika menghentikan Kibum dari gerakannya. "Kau bau, bisakah kau mandi dulu sebelum kita mulai!". Kibum mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia masih memakai baju kerjanya dan jelas belum mandi.

"Sial!"

julie khoyul

Kibum membuka matanya lebar, dia terengah dan berkeringat. Ini baru sama dengan lari maraton ribuan kilo, kejadian kemaren sore bukan apa-apa dibanding ini. Baru kali ini Kibum mimpi tidur dengan sesama namja, Heechul pula. Hah, apa tidak bisa diulang dan obyeknya ditukar dengan Lee Hyukjae? Kalau tidak bisa diulang, mimpi sekali lagi juga boleh asalkan itu dengan Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae yang dipikirkannya sampai sakit kepala, tapi Heechul yang muncul dimimpinya. Badan Kibum ngilu semua rasanya, pasti bukan karena efek mimpinya, tapi karena Kibum mabuk semalaman. Kibum merasakan lututnya nyeri sama seperti saat dia bermalam dengan yeoja lalu bermain berlebihan, padahal dia ingat dalam mimpinya tak melakukan sebanyak itu. Ini seperti nyata.

Tidur dengan namja, tidak buruk juga. Tehniknya sama dengan yeoja, mungkin cuma butuh intuisi dan ketepatan. Ditambah improfisasi juga boleh. Akan lebih mantap kalau... aihhh kenapa Kibum jadi semangat membahas mimpinya. Dia bukan gay, pengecualian untuk Lee Hyukjae. Sekali lagi, tidur dengan namja memang ada sensasi tersendiri. Kibum tidak bisa mungkir kalau dia ingin benar-benar mencobanya lain waktu. Beda yeoja dan namja ada di... emmm...

Kibum merenggangkan otot lengannya kemudian otot lehernya sebelum dia menemukan dirinya tanpa busana. Semalam dia ingat, selepas mandi dia memakai bathrobe birunya lalu mabuk di mini bar setelah itu tidur. Tak ada yang lain. Apa Heechul dalam mimpi benar-benar membawa bathrobe-nya? Kibum mulai sedeng sampai berfikir sejauh itu. Dia memutuskan merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya. Memelintir tubuhnya kekanan kekiri. Ah dia merasakan selangkangannya sedikit basah, sepreinya lebih basah lagi. Merasakan basahnya seprei sebegitunya, seharusnya memang iya kalau dia melakukannya berlebihan, dalam mimpi maksudnya.

Sang manager itu beguling ke kiri, melihat jam diatas nakasnya. Jam 11 kurang. Ini keterlambatan terparah kedua setelah tempo hari. Dia malas hari ini, mungkin tak perlu bekerja sehari lebih baik. Kemudian dia berguling berlawanan arah, ke kanan. Kibum mengerjap tiga kali, matanya menangkap seseorang tidur disebelahnya. Bukan Lee Hyukjae, juga bukam Heechul. Iblis, iblis bugil berada disampingnya. Fatamorgana. Tidak mungkin iblis itu ada diranjangnya, bugil pula.

Orang bilang sesuatu yang dilakukan tiga kali masih mendapati hal yang sama, berarti itu nyata. Contohnya, seseorang bertemu tak sengaja sebanyak tiga kali, berarti jodoh. Nah Kibum akan mencoba memejamkan matanya tiga kali, kalau tetap didapatinya iblis itu berarti dia nyata. Kibum bukan pemercaya hal semacam itu, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba. Kibum memejam sekali, saat dia buka mata ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kedua kali, masih ada Kyuhyun. Ketiga kali juga mendapati hal yang sama, sampai kelima kalinya wajah itu tak menghilang atau berubah jadi Lee Hyukjae.

"Shit!", Kibum mengumpat untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah dari mimpi tadi malam. Dia membayangkan Lee Hyukjae kemarin sore, memimpikan Heechul tidur dengannya dan Kyuhyun yang berakhir di ranjangnya. Salah apa Kibum, sampai Tuhan menganugerahinya cerita sedemikian sulit. Kibum mau ini cuma fatamorgana.

Kibum bangkit mendudukkan diri, eh, sedikit menggeser agar tak kena basahan seprei. Dia ini si jenius, tak percaya kalau tak ada bukti jelas. Kibum menyibak selimut yag menutupi sebagian besar tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hufffff...", nafas lega keluar dari mulut Kibum. Kyuhyun masih menggunakan boxer ketatnya. Berarti memang tak terjadi apapun malam tadi. Badan si iblis itu juga masih bersih, tak ada noda merah sama sekali tapi, tapi saat Kibum menerawang ke paha dalam Kyuhyun, ada noda ungu kehitaman disana. Ah masak iya Kibum terpeleset saat mau masuk?

"Shit. Ini tidak benar!", rutuk Kibum lirih karena tak mau terdengar siapapun.

Kepala Kibum berdenyut. Denyutannya aneh, seperti orang akan menemukan ingatannya kembali. Dia berharap akan ingat apa yang dilakukannya dengan iblis itu semalam dan mendapati bahwa tak terjadi apapun pada mereka. Setelah menunggu sebentar yang muncul adalah sebuah quota yang pernah dibuat Kibum sendiri 'Kibum suka main bersih, karena meninggalkan jejak ditubuh lawan itu sangat tidak gentle'.

Menepis quotanya sendiri, Kibum menajamkan penglihatannya kearah paha Kyuhyun. Bukan dia mesum atau suka paha mulus, baginya milik Lee Hyukjae lebih dari apapun, dia melihat memar keunguan dibagian paha dalam kanan namja iblis itu. Dan baru kali inilah Kibum bingung. Bagaimana cara terbentuknya disitu?

"Eummmm!", Kyuhyun melenguh pertanda akan bangun. Namja itu membuka pelan-pelan matanya sampai benar terbuka seluruhnya. Badannya sudah ringan kembali pertanda demamnya sudah hilang, lalu teringat ingin marah kalau sudah sembuh. Seketika dia berusaha bangkit. "Auuuuhhh", rintihnya pelan kemudian jatuh tengkurap ditempat semula. Ya demamnya kemarin telah hilang, tapi sakitnya berpindah pada tulang-tulangnya.

Kalau melihat orang yang kesakitann sewajarnya menanyakan sesuatu seperti, kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Aku bisa bantu apa? Tapi Kibum tidak wajar jadi,

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada arah datangnya suara. Bukan Heechul bukan juga Siwon, itu Kibum.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kenapa kau teriak?", tanya Kibum pura-pura santai.

"PINGGANGKU, PINGGANGKU"

"Pinggangmu kenapa?", agak khawatir kali ini.

"PINGGANGKU SAKIT!"

"Maksudnya?", dan kali ini dia takut kejadiannya nyata.

"OH PINGGANGKU!"

"Sudah Cho jangan teriak!", perintahnya lirih, soalnya Kibum tau suaranya bergetar takut kalau iblis itu memergokinya.

"YA KENAPA PAHAKU JUGA SAKIT?!"

Kibum menoleh kesana kemari mencari bathrobe-nya. Ketemu dilantai, segera memakainya dan dia siap beranjak.

"Ok, Cho. Jangan bergerak!"

"MEMANGNYA AKU AKAN BERGERAK KEMANA HAH? AKU TAK BISA BERGERAK!", bentak Kyuhyun pada Kibum. "OH PINGGANGKU!", dan diteruskannya dengan teriakan melankolis pada pinggangnya.

Kibum secepatnya beranjak. Tergesa menuju pintu keluar untuk mencari bantuan.

"AHJUMMAAAAA!", dan siapa yang berteriak sekarang?

Seorang wanita tergopoh menghampiri Kibum. Sang suami juga datang tergesa dari pintu paling luar.

"Ya Tuan, ya ya. Ada apa? Ada apa?", tanya pembantunya ikutan gugup.

Sebenarnya Kibum ingin menunjuk Kyuhyun kemudian bertanya, kapan dia datang, siapa yang membawanya, bagaimana bisa dia ada di kamarnya? Lalu apa ahjumma melihat kami semalam melakulannya? Hapus untuk pertanyaan terakhir. Tapi Kibum menghapus seluruh pertanyaan itu dan menggantikan dengan permintaan tolong yang bernada perintah.

"Tolong dia!", perintanya setelah menemukan kembali image aslinya.

Ahjumma dan suaminya berkutat dengan Kyuhyun sedangkan Kibum masuk kekamar mandi. Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk kecilnya melingkar di pinggul menjuntai kebawah sebatas tengah pahanya. Saat itu bertepatan Ahjumma mengompres pinggang belakang Kyuhyun di atas sofa dan suaminya melucuti bedcover ranjangnya. Ih, sudah pasti bau, Kibum tak mau urus itu. Dia mengambil pakaiannya dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Saat kibum keluar lagi dengan dandanan rapi, ranjangnyapun juga sudah rapi. Tak ada bau sisa tadi malam disitu. Semua sudah bersih dan wangi, tampaknya pembatunya menyemprot pewangi berlebihan.

"Aku akan ke kantor". Karena rencana bolos kerjanya sudah buyar semenjak Kibum melihat muka Kyuhyun tadi. "Kau tak perlu ikut", katanya pada Kyuhyun. Disela-sela jemarinya yang sibuk menali dasi dilehernya, Kibum sempatkan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Khawatir itu jelas karena dilihat dari posisi manapun, dirinya yang berada di dekat Kyuhyun saat namja itu tertidur. Bisa jadi semalam dia memperkosa namja itu. Ih salah, bisa jadi iblis itu menawarkan dirinya pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengerang kecil-kecil saat dipijat pembantu Kibum. Namja ikal itu tak menanggapi apapun yang dikatakan Kibum padanya. Kyuhyun terhanyut dengan rasa sakitnya, rasanya sakit jiwa raga. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan dilecehkan sedemikian. Dia pasti akan balas dendam, tapi nanti saja kalau dia sudah sembuh. Sekarang yang terpenting dia harus,..

"Hiaaaaaa. Ya, Ahjumma. Pelan-pelan!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Maaf, maaf, maaf!"

"Sebelah situ!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan tangan Ahjumma kedaerah lain pinggangnya. "Ya situ, situ. Bagus!"

Kibum sudah selesai dengan dasinya, dia kemudian duduk di single sofa kecil bersebrangan dengan Kyuhyun dan pembantunya. Kibum memakai kaos kakinya disitu, kemudian berdiri lagi setelah selesai lalu memakai sepatunya.

"Ahjumma, pinggangku patah ya?"

Ahjumma cuma tersenyum ditanyai Kyuhyun. Pertanyaannya membingungkan sih, apa lagi tanyannya di depan Kibum, la pembantunya harus jawab apa?

"Ahjumma, pahaku kenapa jadi hijau begini. Saaaakiit lagi", katanya mendramatisir.

"Itu, itu ungu"

"Tadi aku bilang apa? Ya, ini ungu. Ahjumma kau salah dengar", Kyuhyun sudah salah pake ngeyel "Bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?"

"Nanti, nanti juga hilang sendiri. Iya hilang sendiri", jawabnya diikuti tawa konyol. Sumpah ini ahjumma gugup, ada Kibum disampingnya. Takut salah bicara lalu dipecat.

"Ahjumma,", aduh, Kyuhyun tak tau sikon. Ahjumma sedang ketakutan dipandangi Kibum sedari tadi, iblis Cho itu malah tanya aneh-aneh. "Kau tahu, aku suka es krim. Ben n Jerry rasa coklat atau Chocolate Sundae dari MC D. Itu enak sekali. Kau suka es krim juga?"

"Cho". Kyuhyun menghentikan celotehannya dan melirik Kibum malas. "Aku pergi sekarang". Berasa suami pamit pada istrinya saja.

"Aku dengar kau pamit tadi, dan kenapa kau masih disini. Sana pergi kerja!". Dan ini seperti istri galak saat datang bulan.

Kibum beranjak tergesa, tak mau berlama lama mendengarkan hal tak bermutu dari si iblis itu. Sekarang ini posisi tuan rumah sudah bergeser ternyata, dia yang diusir padahal dia masih pemilik sah rumah ini.

"Eh, eh, eh", panggil Kyuhyun pada Kibum. "Saat pulang nanti belikan aku es krim. Ben n Jerry rasa coklat". Agaknya Kibum siap menolak. "Sudah pergi sana!"

"Cho,..."

"Cepat pergi. Hus hus hus!". Kibum malah bersedekap didepan pintu "Yak, kubilang pergi ya pergi. Kau sudah terlambat setengah hari". Oh iya, Kibum baru ingat dia terlambat. "Jangan lupa es krimnya!", teriak Kyuhyun yang mendapatk Kibum menjauh. Kibum cuma mendecih dan berlalu.

"Masih mau dipijat lagi?", tanya si pembantu.

"Sudah, aku mau mandi saja. Badanku lengket, bau dan sakit. Ahjumma bantu aku mandi ya?", pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Si ahjumma mengangguk saja. Sudah pasti dirinya dan suami akan membantu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kan,... "Apa Kibum punya sampo bau melon?"

Aishh menghadapi Cho Kyuhyun tak akan ada habisnya. Sakit atau sehat, sama-sama menyusahkan.

To be continue

Fiuhhh, ngebut jadi cuma segini. Don't worry i'll try again tommorow but i'm not promise. I think kyuhyun will stay little longer in kibum's home. Just pray for them! Ok, see you soon! I love you, all!


	10. Chapter 10

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 10:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hello! Telat. Semalam nulis sudah hampir selesai tapi ketiduran pas mau ngepost. So gue post pagi ini. Eh, kemarin ada yang nggak ngerti ya? Sorry deh. Tapi bagus ada yang langsung ngerti ada juga yang ikut salah paham. Hahaha. Next gue bakal nulis dengan kalimat simple. Untuk typos, abaikan saja!

Happy reading!

One More Night

Mobil sedan memasuki pelatatan rumah, berjalan mulus sedikit lambat dan terparkir sempurna. Kibum keluar dari balik pintu kemudi, mengambil tas di jok belakang dan melenggang masuk rumah. Sore ini terlihat normal, seperti biasanya. Tadi Kibum memang benar-benar tak masuk kerja, dia lebih memilih menemui teman bisnisnya, makan siang, membahas kerja sama. Membahas sedikit tentang undangan acara seorang pengusaha dari korea utara yang kian dekat. Mereka membicarakan srategi mendekati pengusaha itu, apa yang bisa menarik si pengusaha agar mau jadi investor di perusahaan mereka?

Kibum berjalan lambat memasuki rumahnya, melewati satu demi satu barang diruang tamunya kemudian sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Kibum memasuki kamarnya pun dengan lambat, menaruh tasnya di sofa dan melepas sepatunya disitu. Nanti pembantunya akan mengurus barang Kibum yang tergeletak sembarangan seperti itu.

Saat melepas dasinya, Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tidur diranjangnya. Dia lupa kalau namja itu disini. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak menyangkal kalau dia pelupa, dia pernah pergi ke dokter menanyakan hal itu. Dokter bilang mungkin penyakit pelupanya itu keturunan. Kibum sendiri tak tahu siapa yang memiliki penyakit pelupa dikeluargannya. Dokter juga mengatakan kalau pelupa yang dialami Kibum tak akan jadi masalah kedepannya. Hanya hal-hal kecil dan tak penting saja yang Kibum mudah lupakan. Itupun dia bisa mengingatnya kembali dengan cepat. Menjadi pelupa adalah hal biasa bagi orang jenius dan Kibum menyetujui bagian ini.

Kyuhyun terlelap ditempat sama dengan tadi siang. Bedanya namja Cho itu sudah lebih baik penampilannya. Tidak telanjang dan acak-acakan seperti tadi siang saat Kibum menemukannya. Kyuhyun menggenakan piama milik Kibum yang tak pernah dipakai. Warnanya biru tua dengan motif bintang-bintang. Itu bukan Kibum sekali, makanya dia tak pernah memakai piamanya. Lagi pula piama itu bukan Kibum yang membelinya, teman kencannya memberikannya pada Kibum sebagai hadiah valentain. Kibum terima saja, toh tak ada ruginya menerima pemberian orang.

Si iblis itu menghela nafas panjang dalam tidurnya. Dia menggeliat menyamankan posisi lalu mengerang kecil saat bergerak dan tenang kembali beberapa saat kemudian. Kibum sempat berhenti beraktifitas, sejenak untuk memandangi namja Cho itu. Sebenarnya kalau sedang tidur begini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat damai, tapi kenapa saat dia terjaga hanya perangai iblis didiri Kyuhyun? Kibum melihat ada bantal mengganjal pinggang dan punggung Kyuhyun. Apa sebegitu sakitnya? Kibum kasihan juga makanya dia berencana tak mengusik Kyuhyun sampai namja itu sembuh. Membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal sementara waktu disini dan ahjumma akan merawatnya. Kibum bukan orang yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab, meski belum tentu benar dirinya meniduri Kyuhyun. Ya, asal Kyuhyun tak menuntut yang tidak-tidak, Kibum-pun juga akan berbaik-baik pada Kyuhyun.

Kibum melanjutkan aktifitasnya, melanjutkan melepas dasi dam ikat pinggangnya kemudian masuk kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian Kibum keluar dengan handuk kecil melingkar di pinggulnya, seperti tadi siang. Kibum berjalan menuju lemarinya, mengambil baju tentunya. Setelah membuka lemari dia berjongkok menarik drawer dibawah bagian lemari dan mengambil pakaian dalamnya disana.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!".

Kibum berjengit, kaget sedikit. Dia menunda aktifitasnya untuk mengecek si Cho itu. Ada apa lagi sampai dia berteriak histeris?

"Kenapa kau teriak lagi?", tanya Kibum datar saja.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAU MAU APA? MERPERKOSAKU?", tanya Kyuhyun yang kaget melihat Kibum hampir telanjang berdiri didekatnya. "AHJUMMAAAAAAA!."

"Jangan berlebihan, Cho. Aku baru mandi", terang Kibum. Kyuhyun percaya atau tidak memang Kibum baru selesai mandi. "Kenapa lagi?"

"Punggungku, punggungku sakit", katanya sambil merintih.

"Sekarang sakitnya pindah ke punggung?", tanya Kibum yang kemudian berlalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Ya ada apa? Ada apa?". Ahjumma datang dan langsung menyerbu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah seperti nyonya rumah saja, dilayani sana sini. Semua hal diiyakan pembantu, sedangkan Kibum terabaikan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa punggungku juga sakit?"

Ahjumma membantu Kyuhyun tengkurap lalu wanita itu memijit punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini terlalu lama diganjal bantal jadi kaku. Sebentar juga baikkan!", tutur ahjumma lembut. Dan benar, sebentar kemudian sakitnya hilang. Ahjumma kembali membantu Kyuhyun bangun, mendudukkan namja Cho itu dan meletakkan satu bantal besar di bedhead-nya untuk bersandar. "Untuk makan malam, mau dimasakkan apa?". Kibum yang majikannya saja tak pernah ditanyai macam itu, kenapa Kyuhyun yang baru datang bisa diperlakukan spesial?

Kenapa dengan pembantu Kibum? Iblis itu menyihirnya sampai ahjumma menjadi sangat sayang padanya. Ah iya, iblis bukan penyihir, tapi iblis itu penghasut.

"Tidak usah memasak, pesan saja dari luar", sahut Kibum disela-sela memakai kaosnya. Kibum tahu pembantunya repot hari ini. Dan Kyuhyun penyebabnya. Dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti itu, jadi secara tak langsung Kibum yang bertanggung jawab atas kerepotan pembantunya.

"Begitu lebih baik. Sering sering kau tidak merepotkan ahjumma kan bagus. Ahjumma itu repot sekali, harus mengurusi ini itu semua kebutuhanmu, kalau kau sering memesan makanan dari luar kan ahjumma tak perlu memasak. Menghemat waktu kerjanya dan dia bisa istirahat lebih banyak", tutur Kyuhyun sok jadi majikan. "Jangan terlalu menyusahkannya"

Kibum berdiri dan bersedekap disamping ranjang. Dia memandang tajam kedua orang yang sekarang duduk diranjangnya. Pembantu Kibum nyengir saja, dan sedikit takut tentunya. Jelas jelas selama ini pembantunya bekerja tak pengalami kendala apapun. Jangankan direpotkan Kibum, interaksi antara Kibum dan pembantu saja sangat jarang. Ahjumma takut, takut sekali kalau sampai dia dipecat cuma gara-gara omongan Kyuhyun yang asal ceplos, pasalnya bekerja di rumah Kibum sangat nyaman sekali baginya. Dia terlanjur menyukai pekerjaannya itu. Kibum itu menurut pembantunya sangat baik, tidak seperti yang Kyuhyun gambarkan.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Kyuhyun merasa risih dipandangi Kibum. Saat Kibum bersedekap dan menatapnya tajam seolah tubuhnya bilang 'koreksi tingkahmu sendiri!' Dan memang iya, dialah yang merepotkan ahjumma. Mulai dari tadi siang sampai detik ini pembantu Kibum masih terus diperintah oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingat tadi siang dia memesan es krim pada Kibum, dia mau menagihnya. Itung-itung mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Mana es krimku?", pintanya sambil memulurkan tangan. "Tadi siang kan aku minta es krim, jangan bilang kau tak membelikannya". Kyuhyun memelengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Dia pura-pura merajuk.

"Demi apa harus membelikanmu es krim?"

"Ya...", iya ya, demi apa Kibum harus membelikan Kyuhyun es krim? Siapa Kyuhyun dikehidupan Kibum? "Ya demi aku", jawabnya percaya diri.

Kibum kehilangan moodnya untuk marah, dia lebih baik berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dari pada mengurusi iblis tidak penting itu. Kibum mengambil tas kerjanya. Mengambil beberapa berkas juga di bufet kerjanya. Kemudian dia berjalan ke pintu mini bar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kerja"

"Mana es krim-ku?"

"Demi kau atau demi apapun aku tak akan pernah beli es krim", katanya sambil lewat ke ruang bar-nya.

"Oe, es krim-ku!"

"Sudah, nanti aku belikan!"

"Ahjumma, dia jahat sekali!", adunya dibuat-buat sesedih mungkin.

"Tuan tidak jahat, mungkin sedang capek saja. Sabar, sabar!"

"Aku mau es krim!", rengeknya manja. Kyuhyun sepertinya memanfaatkan ahjumma baik hati ini untuk kebutuhannya.

"Aku belikan"

"Aku tidak punya uang", melasnya lagi.

"Pake uangku. Tidak perlu diganti"

"Benarkah?", pembantu Kibum mengangguk. "Aku mau dua cup besar ya?", ahjumma mengangguk lagi. "Kau baik sekali!". Lalu Kyuhyun memeluk ahjumma baik hati mengapresiasikan rasa terima kasihnya.

julie khoyul

Ryeowook bersiap dibelokan dekat ruang Siwon. Hari ini dia bertekad akan menyapa Siwon. Dia harus maju, masa dari pertama suka dengan Siwon dia cuma berani menguntit tanpa bicara apapun. Lalu kapam dia akan bisa dekat dengan manager Choi itu?

Ryeowook mengatur posisinya. Dia usahakan sebaik mungkin agar dirinya terlihat mempesona saat menyapa nanti. Ditemani Heebum didekapannya dia mulai tersenyum. Siwon mulai keluar, dia akan pulang ke kediamananya. Berjalan kearah luar berbelok dan menemukan Ryeowook didekat belokan. Setelah itu Ryeowook akan menyapannya.

Siwon berjalan kearah luar seperti prediksi Ryeowook, namja kuda itu berbelok dan menemukan Ryeowook didekat situ. Ryeowook langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum. Manis sekali. Imut sekali.

"Selamat sore Mr. Choi!", sapaannya juga sangat ramah.

"Sore!", dan Siwon berlalu tanpa menoleh, melirik ataupun berhenti sejenak. Siwon terus berjalan hingga hilang dari pandangan Ryeowook.

"Kau dengar tadi, dia membalas salamku!", katanya entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada Heebum.

Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. Kelihatannya memang namja ini tak pernah kehabisan senyum, dalam keadaan apapun dia cuma senyum. Kalau sedang bahagia seperti saat ini, bibirnya tak akan berhenti mengembang sampai bosan.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum disini?"

"Eh, Sungmin hyung", sapa Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. "Hyung, Mr. Choi baru saja menjawab sapaanku"

"Benarkah?", Sungmin tak percaya. Dia turut senang kalau Ryeowook ada kemajuan menghadapi Siwon.

"Iya Hyung. Saat aku menyapanya 'selamat sore, Mr. Choi' dia mennyapa balik. Wah aku senang, Hyung", ungkapnya sambil memeluk Heebum lebih erat.

Sungmin jadi tertarik mendengar cerita Ryeowook. Siapa tahu Siwon sebenarnya punya rasa terpendam terhadap Ryeowook, tapi sungka untuk mengatakannya. Kan nanti bisa jadi gosip hebat.

"Lalu dia bilang apa saja?", tanyanya sambil memikirkan kalimat apa yang harus disebarkannya kalau Siwon ternyata membalas perasaan Ryeowook.

"'Sore', dan dia pergi!". Sungmin muram seketika, tapi Ryeowook masih tersenyum lebar.

"Yang benar saja kau ini, begitu saja sudah senang setengah mati". Ryeowook tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya benar-benar tak pernah habis. "Mana Mr. Choi sekarang?"

"Kan sudah kubilang dia pergi. Memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya?"

"Aku mau menanyakan Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun. Kemarin mereka mengantar Kyuhyun ke dokter, sampai sekarang belum kembali"

"Heechul hyung tidak kembali? Kenapa aku tidak tahu". Ini nih manusia yang paling susah dihadapi orang pinter. "Apa mereka menginap dirumah dokter ya, Hyung?". Aihh, makin sebal saja Sungmin dibuatnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Mereka pergi ke dokter, bukan rumah sakit". Ryeowook manggut-manggut dijelaskan Sungmin.

"Tidur dirumah Mr. Choi, mungkin?"

"Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi, Mr. Choi tidak boleh membawa trainee ke rumahnya. Apalagi diijinkan menginap". Ryeowook manggut-manggut lagi.

"Mungkin menginap di rumah Kibummie!". Di rumah Kibum? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi, pikir Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, Wookie. Kau temani aku menemui Mr. Choi". Dia diajak menemui Mr. Choi? Mana berani Ryeowook berhadapan langsung denganr. Choi. Nanti harus bicara apa? Ryeowook bergeming lama sekali. "Kau tak perlu bicara, aku yang akan bertanya!", tambah Sungmin yang tahu penyakit Ryeowok yang sulit bicara di depan Siwon.

julie khoyul

Kibum tak punya ruang kerja, ruang pribadinya hanya kamar dan mini bar-nya. Biasanya Kibum mengerjakan apapun di kamarnya dan mabuk di mini bar. Sekarang kamarnya dikuasai Kyuhyun, jadi dia terpaksa menyelesaikan pekerjaan di mini bar-nya. Saat ini Kibum duduk di sofa. Kakinya dinaikkan ke meja dan punggungnya disandarkan pada sofa. Dia sedang membaca proposal sebuah perusahaan. Perusahaan itu sedang membuat cabang dan banyak karyawannya yang dipindah tugaskan kesana, jadi butuh banyak karyawan baru untuk mengisi kekosongan jabatan. Kibum harus menyeleksi dulu, kerja sama dengan perusahaan ini nantinya merugikan trainee atau tidak, kalau bagus Kibum tinggal tanda tangan dan carikan trainee-nya. Kalau ada kekurangan, dia akan meminta tambahan atau langsung tolak saja tawaran itu. Ini salah satu pekerjaan Kibum sebagai anak pemilik TC.

"Tuan Kim!", pembantu Kibum berdiri di jalan terbuka yang menghubungkan mini bar dengan ruang depan. Tidak ada pintu disitu, cuma ada jalan terbuka sebesar dua kali pintu kamar. Celah besar itu sebagai akses keluar masuk dari ruang luar. "Makan malam sudah datang. Mau dibawakan kemari atau di meja makan saja?"

"Aku akan kesana!", Kibum segera bangkit dan mengikuti pembantunya ke dapur. Dia lapar dan ingin makan secepatnya. Menu yang dia pesan tadi bake dish, maccaroni dengan daging cincang dan banyak keju. Kibum ingin segera menyantapnya.

Kibum duduk di salah satu kursi si meja makan. Dia menunggui pembantunya yang tengah berkutat memindahkan makanan ke piring dan menyiapkan untuknya. Sesaat berikutnya makanannya siap santap. Kibum memakan makanannya dengan kidmat, ciri khas orang parlente makannya tenang dan teratur.

Pembantunya yang tadi keluar, kembali ke dapur saat Kibum selesai makan. Kibum sudah menghabiskan sepiring maccaroni dan segelas air. Dia masih haus, kemudian mengambil gelasnya sendiri dan mengisi dengan air dalam kulkas. Sekilas Kibum melihat pembantunya sibuk memisahkan spaggeti dengan salad-nya. Kenapa dipisahkan? Bukannya bagus spaggeti dan salad.

"Dia tak suka salad?"

"Tak suka sayur", jawab ahjumma mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Kibum.

"Pantas". Pantas badan Kyuhyun kurus. Itu maksud Kibum. "Ahjumma, kau sudah makan?", pembantunya menggeleng. "Jangan mengurusinya terus, makanlah dulu!".

"Iya setelah ini, Tuan"

Kibum mengambil alih piring berisi spaggeti milik Kyuhyun. Menaruhnya dalam nampan dan mengangkatnya.

"Makan dulu dan ajak suamimu. Nanti dikira aku tak perhatian dengan kalian", katanya sambil melenggang pergi. Kibum menjadi sedikit sensitif dengan apa yang selalu Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya.

Kibum masuk kamarnya dari pintu depan. Dia membawa nampan dan makanan Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, tak akan sudi Kibum melakukannya. Dia sudah seperti butler mengatar makanan pada tuannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar merepotkan. Kibum janji setelah Kyuhyun enyah dari rumahnya, tak akan sudi dia berurusan dengan iblis satu itu.

"Ahjumma, apa Kibum tak punya buku yang lain? Haaahh ini apa?", eluh Kyuhyun yang melempari buku Kibum kesana kemari. Buku-buku Kibum berserakan diatas ranjang, ada beberapa yang jatuh ke lantai juga. "Pantas saja mukanya itu datar, bacaannya saja cuma buku-buku seperti ini. Ahjumma, peringatkan dia lain kali beli buku humor juga. Biar dia punya sejuta ekspresi"

Kyuhyun meneliti satu persatu buku yang masih menumpuk didekatnya. Itu pasti pembantunya yang mengambilkan, dan sekarang seenaknya Kyuhyun melempar lemparnya.

"Sedang apa si muka datar itu disebelah? Bekerja atau pacaran dengan map-map tebalnya?". Entahlah ini sekedar pertanyaan atau Kyuhyun mengungkapkan rasa rindu atau hal lain. Tumben sekali dia bertanya tentang keadaan Kibum. "The Ultimate Book of Cooktails". Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Dia belajar meracik Cooktail juga? Kenapa tidak sekalian ada buku masakan disini? Ok, lain kali akan kusuruh Kibum membuat cooktail untukku"

Kyuhyun berhenti pada buku panduan meracik cooktails itu. Dia membukanya secara acak dan mendecak ketika mendapati gambar dibuku itu menarik.

"Kelihatannya ini enak!", gumamnya sambil membuka lembar berikutnya. "Ahjumma, aku tidak mau makan. Aku tak lapar lagi".

Kibum meletakkan nampan berisi sepiring spaggeti diatas buku yang dilihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum garing saat mendongak dan didapati Kibum disampingnya.

"Bisa kau tak mengoceh sekali saja, Cho!". Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulutnya, takut Kibum benar-benar marah lalu membunuhnya. Ah itu bahaya. Seperti isi buku yang tadi sempat dibaca Kyuhyun, kalau orang pendiam lebih menakutkan saat marah. Dia bisa berbuat nekad. Kalau Kibum marah lalu nekad membunuhnya? Berakhir sudah masa depannya ditangan Kibum. "Makan!", perintahnya.

"Aku tak lapar lagi"

"Makan, Cho! Kau pikir makanan ini gratis, ini dibeli dengan uang. Hargailah makanan yang sudah terbeli"

"Ini sudah mulai dingin!", protesnya Kyuhyun lagi, tapi tak segencar tadi saat dia mengomel.

"Makan atau perlu kusuapi?".

Lalu Kyuhyun membayangkan Kibum menyuapinya dengan brutal sekalian menacapkan garpu ketenggorokannya. Dia mati dan Kibum hidup damai. Tidak boleh, Kibum tidak boleh hidup damai. Kyuhyun harus balas dendam dulu. Misinya sekarang, menghalangi kedamaian mendatangi Kibum.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku makan sendiri". Kyuhyun mengambil garpu-nya slow motion. Dia sekalian menunggu Kibum meninggalkannya makan sendiri. Kalau Kibum sudah pergi, dia akan buang makanannya. Kibum memang berjalan sedikit menjauh, tapi kemudian duduk di single sofa yang biasa digunakannya memasang kaos kaki. "Kenapa kau duduk disitu? Sana pergi ke ruang sebelah. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu!", usir Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai"

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke dapur, minum kopi"

"Aku minum kopi cuma dipagi hari"

"Minum air yang banyak"

"Aku baru menghabiskan 2 gelas air, Cho"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, apa lagi ya? Dia kan belum tahu keseharian Kibum, jadi susah menang kalau berdebat dengan namja es itu.

"Ya keluar saja sana. Aku tidak bisa makan kalau ditunggui", katanya kemudian.

"Kau mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri?"

Benar, ini kamar Kibum. Mana mau namja itu diusir seenaknya, dari kamarnya sendiri pula. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyantap spaggeti dinginnya ogah-ogahan. Dia memaksakan makanan dingin itu masuk perutnya, tapi masih ditenggorokan saja sudah ditolak. Kyuhyun ingin membuang makanan dingin itu, tapi apa boleh buat Kibum mengawasinya. Kibum mengambil buku yang tergeletak dekat kakinya ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan paksa sesuap spaggeti dalam mulutnya. Garpunya sedikit tergaruk gigi Kyuhyun hingga menimbulkan suara kemeletak pertanda Kyuhyun amat tersiksa saat memakannya. Kibum bangkit, mendekat kembali pada Kyuhyun. Kibum menarik garpu ditangan Kyuhyun, menjatuhkannya di piring kemudian mengangkat nampan itu menjauh.

Pembantu Kibum masuk saat Kibum akan meletakkan nampan itu kelain tempat, dia tak jadi meletakkannya dan memberikannya langsung pada pembantunya.

"Buang!", perintah Kibum yang langsung diangguki pembantunya walau tak mengerti kenapa harus dibuang. "Buat coklat panas untunya!", perintah Kibum lagi yang masih ditanggapi anggukan oleh pembantunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar saat caranya kali ini berhasil. Menghadapi Kibum itu sulit, tapi sulit bukan berarti tidak bisa.

"Kau baik sekali. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu", kalimat ini betulan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tapi sayangnya Kibum tidak menanggapinya. Namja es itu memilih masuk kembali ke mini bar-nya.

julie khoyul

"Wonnie!"

"Ada apa, eoh?"

Sekarang ini Siwon dan Heechul berduaan di sofa, sama seperti mimpi Siwon waktu itu. Heechul juga duduk disela kaki Siwon. Bedanya, Siwon tidak memeluk Heechul dari belakang dan menciumi namja cantik mempesona itu, Siwon sedang memijat pundak Heechul.

Kemarin malam tetangga apartemen Siwon, namanya Hyorin, melihat Siwon dan Heechul datang berdua. Hyorin kira Heechul saudara Siwon, dan pagi tadi kebetulan Hyorin melihat Heechul keluar apartemen sendirian. Nah Hyorin langsung PDKT dengan Heechul, bukan mau apa-apa sih. Yeoja itu kan modus saja, siapa tahu dengan mendekati Heechul bisa dekat juga dengan Siwon. Kebetulan Heechul mengaku sebagai sepupu Siwon. Hyorin si guru senam dan Heechul si gila dandan, klop deh. Mereka belanja bareng, ke salon bareng dan makan bareng, dibayarin Hyorin tentunya. Terus berakhir senam bareng di apartemen Hyorin. Dasarnya Heechul lama tak gerak badan, sekarang badannya sakit, pegal-pegal dan giliran Siwon dapat jatah mijitin Heechul. Tapi Siwon iklas.

"Tetanggamu menyukaimu tu!"

"Siapa, Hyorin?", Heechul manggut-manggut. "Sudah dari dulu"

"Kenapa tidak diterima?"

"Chulie, aku tidak menyukainya", 'yang aku sukai itu kamu' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Dia cantik, seksi, baik lagi. Sayang kalau sampai nanti diambil namja lain"

'Cantikkan kamu, seksi kamu dan kamu yang terbaik, Chulie. Biarkan dia diambil orang dan kamu untukku saja!'. Siwon tersenyum dibelakang Heechul. Otaknya ngegombal tapi mulutnya diam saja.

"Sudah lah, aku haus"

"Biar ku ambilkan minum!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ambil sendiri. Kau mau, kuambilkan sekalian untukmu?", Siwon mengangguk kemudian duduk manis menunggu Heechul-nya datang memberikan minum. Siwon pikir ini yang disebut romantis, padahal ini keadaan terlalu biasa saja.

Heechul beranjak ke dapur. Dia menuju rak gelas dan ingin mengambil gelas terbesar paling atas. Heechul berjinjit, tidak sampai. Sekali lagi masih belum sampai hingga Heechul memutuskan meloncat untuk mengambil gelasnya. Yang terjadi masih belum sampai tapi tangan Heechul menabrak jajaran cangkir antik di baris bawah lalu satu set jatuh semua.

Prannnnggggg!

Siwon berlari menuju dapur, mendapati Heechul memegangi kakinya dia terkejut. Kemudian mendapati satu set cangkir antiknya pecah berantakan, Siwon lebih terkejut lagi.

"Wonnie, cangkir antikmu pecah semua!", adu Heechul takut-takut walau sebenarnya pura-pura.

Siwon melemas, harus apa?

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa", katanya sangat terpaksa. Cangkir set itu memang bukan barang mahal walau terkesan antik, tapi itu cangkir peninggalan almarhum kakeknya. Harganya tak seberapa tapi nilai sejarahnya tinggi bagi keluarga dan Siwon bilang tidak apa-apa hanya demi Heechul. Kakek Siwon di alam sana pasti marah.

Siwon mendekati Heechul memeriksa kaki namja cantik itu dengan ekspresi kasihan. Ada beberapa luka kecil disana. Ini kesempatan Siwon untuk bisa menunjukkan pesonanya pada Heechul. Pembuktian bahwa Siwon itu layak untuk Heechul.

"Ini luka, harus diobati!" Heechul diam saja, karena memang kakinya sedikit sakit. Tidak parah sih, cukup dicuci dan ditempel plaster selesai. Entah ide dari mana, Siwon mengangkat Heechul dan membopongnya ke ranjang. Seperti pengantin baru, Siwon memperlakukan Heechul sespesial mungkin. Dielus-elus kakinya, dibasuh air selama mungkin, padahal hasil akhir cuma di tempel plaster luka juga.

Siwon menunggu Heechul yang siap tidur, dia bercerita panjang lebar niatannya agar Heechul tertarik padanya. Tapi Heechul malah mengantuk lebih cepat, Siwon bercerita seperti mendongeng untuk anak alhasil Heechul tertidur ditengah kalimat Siwon yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Heechul.

"Aku tak tahu rasa seperti ini disebut apa, aku rasa ini cinta, Chulie. Aku mencintaimu!". Heechul sudah tidur kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. So Siwon cuma bisa mendesah. Kemudian berjalan ke sofa dan tidur disana.

julie khoyul

Hampir tengah malam Kibum memasuki kamarnya. Kamarnya sudah bersih, buku-buku sudah kembali tersusun rapi di rak. Pasti pembantunya lagi. Kibum heran, mau maunya pembantunya diperintah iblis Cho itu. Padahal Kibum sudah peringatkan jangan terlalu mengurusinya, masih saja Kyuhyun yang ambil kendali.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun sekilas ketika hendak mengambil piyama dilemari. Namja Cho itu sedang berkutat dengan satu cup besar, isinya es krim. Sudah dua kali Kibum melihat Kyuhyun makan es krim tengah malam, apa enaknya makan es krim jam segini? Atau jangan-jangan iblis itu perlu es krim tengah malam untuk mendinginkan otaknya? Melupakan Kyuhyun dengan es krimnya, Kibum kembali menelusuri deretan baju dalam lemarinya. Dia tak menemukan piyamanya padahal Kibum sedang tidak dalam mode lupa. Dia mencari dari deret pertama paling atas sampai bawah, lalu deret berikutnya sampai semua lemari pakaian ditelusuri tetap tak ketemu. Seingatnya dulu dia punya banyak piyama. Apa mungkin piyamanya sudah dibuang pembantunya dan disisakan satu yang dipakai Kyuhyun sekarang? Mungkin juga, karena sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Kibum tidur tak menggunakan piama. Kadang dia menggunakan pakaian dalamnya saja, kadang dia telanjang dan menggunakan bathrobe mandi-nya.

"Kau dapat es krim dari mana, Cho?" Kyuhyun cuma melirik Kibum walau tahu Kibum membuka tutup lemarinya sedari tadi.

"Kau tak membelikanku es krim, jadi kau tak perlu tahu dari mana aku mendapatkannya", jawabnya sewot. Kyuhyun kesal karena dia minta es krim tadi sore dan baru malam begini dia bisa makan es krimnya.

"Jangan jatuh ke kasur, aku tak mau ada semut di ranjangku"

"Kalaupun ada, semut tak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu. Mereka tahu dagingmu pasti pait, tidak sepertiku yang manis ini", Kyuhyun tertular narsisinya Heechul. Dan dunia akan kiamat kalau Kibum menyetujui Kyuhyun.

Kibum menyerah dengan pencariannya, dia juga tak mungkin memanggil pembantunya jam segini. Ini waktu mereka istirahat, Kibum tak mau merepotkan pembantunya. Kibum menarik bathrobe tidurnya yang berwarna putih, kemudian segera masuk kamar mandi untuk tukar baju.

"Aku keluar kamar mandi, kau harus sudah selesai dengan es krimmu!", perintanya yang tak digubris Kyuhyun.

Kibum muncul kemudian, pakaiannya sudah berganti bathrobe. Kibum juga mencuci muka, tangan dan kaki serta gosok gigi. Dia siap tidur. Kibum meraih buku kecil di rak paling atas lalu membawanya ke ranjang. Saat hendak duduk dia mendapati Kyuhyun masih dengan es krimnya. Ini cup yang kedua, yang pertama tadi sudah habis dan wadahnya diletakkan tepat dihadapan namja itu.

"Buang, Cho!", perintah Kibum. "Kau tak mengerti arti kata selesai?"

"Kalau dibuang nanti tempat sampahmu ada semut, jadi harus kuhabiskan". Kibum segera mengambil posisi nyaman. Dia duduk bersandar ke bedhead lalu memulai membaca. "Kau membaca apa?", diabaikanpun Kyuhyun masih saja ikut campur. Apa maunya namja itu?

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Terserah"

Kyuhyun menghabiskan es krim keduanya. Dia mengemasi bungkusnya dan tentu membuangnya. Kyuhyun juga tak mau ada semut di ranjang jadi dia harus bersihkan. Kyuhyun memasukkan bungkus es krim dalam kantung plastik kemudian mengikatnya ketat. Dia bangkit akan membuang sampahnya, kesulitan sedikit karena pinggangnya sakit tapi kemudian dia bisa berjalan normal dengan sebelah tangan menopang pinggangnya. Kyuhyun membuang sampahnya di tempat sampah kamar mandi, sekalian dia cuci tangan dan gosok gigi. Beberapa menit kemudian dia kembali masih dengan tangan menopang pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun merebah pelan-pelan lalu menarik selimutnya sebatas leher. Dia memejamkan matanya, tapi kemudian membukanya lagi. Kyuhyun belum mengantuk, mana bisa tidur. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun kembali bangkit dan kembali bersandar. Dia tak tahu harus apa, es krimnya sudah habis dan dia tak suka membaca buku-buku milik Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dia juga melirik kesana kemari, tapi tak ada gunanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengantuk. Kibum-pun sama sekali tak membantun, namja muka datar itu terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri. Berikutnya Kyuhyun memutuskan rebahan lagi, bisa tidak bisa dia akan mencoba tidur.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Oh, Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun ternyata.

"Tak bisa tidur", rengeknya. "Ayo cerita denganku!"

"Aku sibuk, Cho"

"Membaca novel. Kau bisa membacanya lain waktu", dan Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan respon. "Ayo cerita!", pinta Kyuhyun memelas. "Ayolah, nanti aku mati bosan disini"

"Pejamkan saja matamu nanti juga tertidur sendiri"

"Ck! Dasar manusia muka datar!"

"Aku dengar itu, Cho!"

"Bagus kau dengar! Dari pada kau membaca sambil bicara, tinggalkan bukumu. Ayo bicara denganku!", pintanya lebih tegas. Kibum tak merespon hingga Kyuhyun dengan tingkah jailnya akan menoel lengan Kibum. Refleks Kibum amat bagus sebelum tangan Kyuhyun sampai ke lengannya, Kibum menepisnya. Tapi sayangnya sedikit kasar, menimbulkan suara ketepak yang rasanya sakit. Kibum benar tak sengaja, itu refleks saja. "Kau memukulku"

"Tak sengaja. Itu refleks"

"Minta maaf!"

"Kubilang tak sengaja"

"Apa salahnya minta maaf", Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengeras.

"Kubilang... yakkk. Kembalikan bukuku"

Hehe. Kyuhyun berhasil mengelabuhi Kibum dan sekarang buku Kibum ada padanya.

"Minta maaf dulu baru ku kembalikan!"

"Cho!"

"Emm apa? Minta maaf?"

"Tidak sudi, kembalikan!"

Kibum memulurkan tangannya untuk meraih buku dan Kyuhyun menjauhkannya melewati tubuhnya. Kibum beringsut mendekat, Kyuhyun lebih merentangkan tangannya jauh. Saat Kibum benar-benar dihadapannya, Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikan buku dibawah tubuhnya

"Tak akan kuberikan sebelun kau minta maaf"

"Kembalikan saja atau kuambil sendiri secara paksa"

"Oya?", dan Kyuhyun menerima tantangan.

Kibum yang badannya hampir dua kali lebih besar dadi Kyuhyun mendorong namja itu hingga hampir jatuh. Tapi Kyuhyun terus menarik lengan Kibum sehingga dia bergeming walau didorong Kibum. Kibum menangkat tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan diri diatas Kyuhyun.

"Auhhh, kau berat"

"Berikan bukuku baru aku akan melepasmu"

"Tidak sebelum kau minta maaf. Kibum, enyah dari tubuhku. Kau berat, kau berat sekali". Dan Kibum tak bergerak. Namja itu memasukkan tangannya dibawah badan Kyuhyun, berusaha mengambil kembali bukunya. "Aduh pinggangku, aduh pinggangku"

"Jangan pura-pura, Cho. Kau baru berjalan kesana kemari, dan sekarang mengeluh lagi"

"Kau berat", rengeknya sambil mengiba. "Pinggangku sakit!"

"Berikan bukuku!"

"Tidak mau, minta maaf dulu!"

"Cho!"

"Apa? Tidak mau ya tidak mau"

Kibum sudah habis kesabaran. Dia menyusupkan tangannya dibalik pinggang Kyuhyun dan mengangkat bagian situ. Dia berusaha meraih bukunya, tapi...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, PINGGANGKU!"

"Diam, Cho. Jangan pura-pura. Berikan bukuku!"

"PINGGANGKU, PINGGANGKU, PINGGANGKU"

"Jangan teriak, ini tengah malam"

"AHJUMMAAAAAAAA! AHJUSSIIIIII!"

Kibum langsung membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Namja Cho itu selalu saja merepotkan pembantunya, jangan sampai malam begini pembantunya juga bangun karena teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Mau cari bantuan? Tidak akan pernah ada. Berikan bukuku!" Dan Kyuhyun masih menggeleng. Dia menggeliat liat tapi tetap tak bisa lepas. Kibum itu berat, Kyuhyun jadi tak bisa bergerak dibawahnya.

Ditengah usaha dua orang yang satu meraih bukunya dan yang satu mencoba melepaskan diri. Pintu terjeblak keras dan muncul dua orang tergesa dari luar.

"Ya, ya. Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Tuan, ada apa?"

Pasangan pembantu itu membatu sejenak melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun tumpang tindih. Dari arah pandang mereka Kibum seperti hendak memperkosa Kyuhyun. Ahjumma beringsut mundur dibelakang suaminya dan si suami mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kibum yang sadar posisi salah paham itu segera meloncat ke tempat semula. Kibum malu setengah mati.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, dia memaksaku. Kubilang pinggangku sakit dan dia tak percaya", adunya dengan suara mendayu serak ingin menangis. "Tolong aku, biarkan aku tidur dengan kalian!", pintanya memelas.

"Tuan, pinggangnya masih sakit. Mohon Tuan bersabar. Satu dua hari kalau sudah sembuh, tuan bisa memulai lagi", ahjussi mewakili istrinya untuk meminta pengertian Kibum.

Wah gawat, dua pembantu Kibum benar-benar salah paham. Mereka mengira Kibum mau memaksa meniduri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil buku dari balik badannya, membukanya asal dan menutupi mukanya dengan buku. Si iblis itu terkekeh tak bersuara dibelakang buku. Cuma Kibum yang lihat, betapa liciknya iblis satu itu.

"Kalian salah paham. Jangan percaya padanya"

"Ahjussi... dia jahat padaku. Aku ingin tidur dengan kalian saja"

"Jangan ganggu istirahat mereka", tegurnya pada Kyuhyun. "Kalian boleh pergi!"

"Ahjummaaa, ahjussiii jangan tinggalkan aku disini",

"Apa maumu, Cho? Mereka butuh istirahat!"

"Ahjummaaaa"

"Berhenti merengek!"

"Ahjussiiiiii"

"Cho!"

"Tuan,...", pembantu Kibum bebarengan menginterupsi.

"Ok, apa maumu?", tanya Kibum final, tak mau pembantunya lebih salah paham padanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Janji didepan mereka kau tidak akan menyentuhku!"

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu, puas"

"Awas ya, kau ingkar kuadukan pada mereka". Memangnya siapa Kibum sampai diadukan pada pembantu?. "Ya sudah kalian boleh kembali, maaf mengganggu tidur kalian. Aku janji ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah menang dari Kibum sih. "Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, pelan-pelan saja".

Pembantu Kibum dua duanya tersenyum saja, bahkan mereka keluar sambil menggeleng-geleng. Ah anak muda, begitu mungkin pikir mereka. Setelah pintu ditutup, Kibum bersiap merebut bukunya lagi.

"Eitsss, kau sudah berjanji", kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan. "Kau juga tak boleh baca lagi". Kyuhyun melempar buku Kibum ke sudut paling jauh, kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Aku mau tidur saja, tolong matikan lampunya. Terima kasih!" Kyuhyun merebah, berselimut dan terpejam. Kibum walau mengumpat dalam hati, tapi dia menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Dimatikan lampu nakasnya kemudian dia juga menyusul tidur.

julie khoyul

Pagi ini Kibum sudah duduk di meja makan, dia menunggu kopi paginya. Kibum sudah rapi mau berangkat kerja, rencananya dia mau membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke TC, toh si iblis itu juga sudah baikkan. Kyuhyun dimana? Dia masih berkutat dengan mimpinya.

"Ahjumma!", panggil Kibum setelah mendapat kopi dan sebelum pembantunya keluar dapur. Kibum menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada yeoja itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Es krim semalam"

Ahjumma tersenyum tapi tak segera mengambil uangnya.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan. Aku sudah bilang tak perlu diganti"

"Bukan dia yang mengganti, ini dariku. Ambil!", perintah Kibum mutlak. "Ambil!", sekali lagi dan pembantunyapun bergerak mengambilnya juga. Ditolakpun percuma, Kibum tak akan berhenti sampai pembantunya mengambil uangnya.

"Terlalu banyak, Tuan"

"Ambil saja!"

"Gomawo, Tuan Kim". Kibum cuma mengangguk dan kembali pada kopinya. "Akan kubangunkan..."

"Ya, suruh dia cepat!", pembantunya kembali mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju Kyuhyun.

To be continue

Kalian ingin jitak Kyuhyun nggak?

Ok, just this i can wrote for today n yesterday. I hope i can write more for next chap. U must know that i like all of your patient to me. Thank n see you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 11:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Terima kasih untuk semua atas yang kemarin.

Tapi ada yang baca ff gue di skip, mana orangnya? Sini lo, gue ikat ditiang jemuran!

Juga untuk reader baru selamat datang!

Ada sedikit masalah sama office word gue, jadi update agak lambat. Maklum ya, aplikasi gratisan. Hehe.. musti sabar.

Fine, happy reading!

Sweeter Abu Abu

"Pagi", sapa Kyuhyun sambil menarik kursi dan duduk disebrang meja.

Kibum melihat arlojinya, 35 menit setelah ahjumma meninggalkan dapur untuk memanggil Kyuhyun. Sekarang si iblis itu datang dihadapan Kibum dengan piyama semalam. Selama 35 menit dan dia belum mandi? Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun tidak tidur, tapi pingsan, sampai butuh waktu selama itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Maaf Tuan, sedikit lama", kata permbantunya yang datang setelah Kyuhyun.

"Kau belum mandi, Cho?", tanya Kibum memastikan.

"Aku sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi", jawabnya santai tanpa memandang Kibum. "Ahjumma, aku tak mau sarapan. Buatkan aku susu panas saja!", perintahnya seenak jidat. Ahjumma mengangguk saja. Beruntung di rumah Kibum punya segala hal. Walau Kibum tak minum coklat atau susu, ahjumma selalu beli. Kadang kadang secara tak terduga saudara Kibum datang, orangnya aneh dan permintaannyapun juga aneh-aneh. Menurut pembantu Kibum semua orang yang mengaku saudara majikannya, aneh. "Apa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang tahu dirinya dipandangi oleh Kibum.

"Setelah minum susu, cepat mandi dan ikut aku ke TC!", perintahnya.

Memang omongan Kibum selalu kasar dan terkesan tak mau tahu, tapi sebenarnya dia tidak serta merta melakukan kekasaran. Kalau Kibum memang jahat, Kyuhyun sudah pasti ditendangnya dari kemarin. Kibum cuma tak mau memgotori image-nya dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Dia memang dingin dan tak pedulian, bukan berarti tak tahu tanggung jawab. Anggap saja kejadian kemarin adalah kesalahan Kibum, dan kebaikan kali ini wujud permintaan maafnya yang tak bisa diucapkan Kibum lewat kata-kata.

"Pinggangku masih sakit, iya kan ahjumma?". Kyuhyun yang sakit kenapa harus tanya pembantu Kibum? Tampaknya Kyuhyun juga memanfaatkan ahjumma sebagai pelindungnya.

Pembantu Kibum akan mengiyakan, tapi dia melirik majikannya dulu. Dia melihat situasi di meja makan, kalau buruk dia akan diam saja. Mata ahjumma bertemu Kibum, namja itu tetap bermuka datar tapi sedikit menakutkan. Langsung saja ahjumma menunduk. Dia tak akan membela Kyuhyun kali ini. Kibum serius mengajak Kyuhyun, jadi mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus ikut.

"Ahjumma!", ahjumma merespon cepat panggilan Kibum. "Kau tak perlu membelanya lagi. Akan kukembalikan dia ke asramanya".

Kyuhyun tak mau kembali ke TC. Memang disana ada banyak teman yang dirindukannya, tapi tinggal di rumah Kibum jauh lebih nyaman dari pada di asrama. Disini apa-apa ada, segala macam yang dimintanya dituruti pembantu Kibum. Kibum-pun walau terlihat jahat sebenarnya dia baik, tinggal bagaimana mengakali namja muka datar itu saja. Kyuhyun masih ingin tinggal, setidaknya sampai dia dapat pekerjaan dan tanda tangan kontrak.

"Aku tidak mau", jawabnya spontan agar Kibum marah dan memaksanya. Dia punya rencana agar diperbolehkan tinggal.

"Mau atau tidak, kau harus ikut".

"Kau tak kasihan padaku ya? Kau kan namja, tak akan ditanya macam-macam. Kalau aku,.."

"Kau juga namja, Cho. Kau mulai lupa gender?".

Kyuhyun salah memakai kalimat.

Maksud Kyuhyun, dalam hubungan ranjang Kibum di pihak namja. Kyuhyun juga dipihak namja, tapi dia yang dimasuki. Kalau Kyuhyun menjelaskannya seperti itu, jatuhlah martabat Kyuhyun. Dia, seorang Cho Kyuhyun, masak Cho Kyuhyun jadi uke, kedengarannya saja tidak enak.

"Pinggangku sakit, Tuan Kim". Kyuhyun memulai dialog. "Tidak bisa berjalan normal. Kalau mereka tanya, aku harus jawab apa?". Kyuhyun melirik kearah pembantu, ahjumma sedang menuang air panas dalam gelas berisi susu coklat. Yeoja itu tak segera mengambil sendok dan mengaduk susu, dia sedang mencuri dengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. "'Terjatuh di kamar mandinya Kibum'. Lalu mereka akan percaya? Tentu tidak. 'Terjatuh dikamar mandi' itu alasan pasaran"

"Cari alasan lain"

"Apa? Atau aku perlu jujur saja. Kemarin malam aku tidur dengan Kibum, lalu mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?". Kyuhyun kembali melirik pembantu Kibum, yeoja paruh baya itu memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, tapi pundaknya bergetar naik turun. Ahjumma sedang tertawa rupanya. "Kalau kau sudah punya muka datar, jadi sudah kebal". Ahjumma makin terkikik tanpa suara.

Kibum mengikuti arah lirikan Kyuhyun. Oh, pembantunya menertawakannya. Iblis ini benar-benar cari perkara saja. Senang sekali dia mempermalukan Kibum didepan pembantunya.

"Ini rumahku, itu kamarku. Kalau kau paham kau yang datang sendiri, jadi itu bukan salahku". Kibum mengakuinya sekarang, karena menyangkalpun sudah tidak mungkin. Dia memang seranjang dengan Kyuhyun kemarin, dalam keadaan seperti itu tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau dia mau berbohong. Apa lagi ada dua saksi disini. "Oya, itu yang mau kutanyakan kemarin. Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ah, itu Tuan, "

"Ahjumma!" Kyuhyun harus memotong penjelasan ahjumma. Kalau pembantu Kibum memberitahu, Heechul dan Siwon-lah yang membawanya kemari sudah jelas Kibum tak akan percaya perkataan Kyuhyun. Bisa jadi Kibum menyangka Kyuhyun sengaja menjebaknya. "Kali ini kau tak perlu membelaku. Aku hadapi sendiri manusia es ini!". Ahjumma menutup mulutnya. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin tertawa, karena kedengarannya bagus sekali kalau sampai ada yang berani menentang Kibum. Tapi mengingat kembali Kibum itu majikannya, ahjumma jadi mengurungkan niatan tertawa.

Ahjumma menyerahkan susu coklat panas dihadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat girang sekali, dia menggosokkan dua belah tangannya lalu mulai meniup isi gelasnya. Sedangkan ahjumma kembali berkutat dengan dapurnya.

"Cepat sedikit, aku tunggu kau didepan!", Kibum mendorong kursinya dan mulai berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana, kita belum selesai bicara", tapi Kibum tak mau dengar. Dia tetap bergerak. "Aku tidak mau ikut kalau kau tak menungguiku disini!", ancam Kyuhyun. Dia tahu Kibum tak akan menggubrisnya, tapi Kyuhyun salah Kibum berbalik dan kembali duduk ditempat semula. "Kau mau menungguiku?", tanyanya tak percaya.

"5 menit". Tu kan, apa-apa kibum selalu mengaitkannya dengan waktu.

"Susuku panas, mana bisa habis dalam 5 menit?"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu mengahabiskan susu dalam 5 menit, aku menunggumu disini 5 menit, Cho"

"Ya sudah kalau tak iklas menungguku, pergi saja sana!". Kyuhyun plin plan atau sengaja merajuk.

"Setelah 5 menit kau harus pergi mandi!", paksa Kibum lagi.

"Mwo, aku tak akan ikut!".

Kibum bergeming, dia cuma duduk tak melakukan apapun. Kibum ternyata benar-benar menunggui Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dari 5 menit seperti yang dijanjikannya. Apa yang Kyuhyun buat? Iblis itu masih belum menyentuh susunya, dia masih meniupi isi gelasnya.

"Waktumu habis, Cho. Pergi mandi sekarang!". Kyuhyun baru menempelkan bibirya pada gelas, belum juga meneguk susu, Kibum dengan sangat tidak berperasaan menitahkannya untuk mandi.

"Tunggu, aku habiskan susuku!", belanya santai lalu kembali pada gelasnya.

Kibum merebut gelas Kyuhyun, meletakkannya dimeja lalu menarik namja Cho itu berdiri. Tentu Kyuhyun protes, tapi Kibum mana pernah dengar protesan orang. Ahjumma-pun juga langsung bergeming setelah dipelototi Kibum.

"Mandi sekarang juga. Atau perlu aku yang memandikanmu?", ancam Kibum.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tak mau berakhir seperti kemarin. Pinggangku masih belum sembuh benar, jadi kau tak usah macam-macam denganku". Masih sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun mencari perkara disaat Kibum sedang kesal. "Aku bisa mandi sendiri. Masalahnya aku tak punya baju, dan aku tak sudi pakai bajumu"

"Baju yang...",

"Ahjumma, sudah kubilang jangan membelaku lagi. Si manusia kutub ini akan mengejekku terus kalau kau membelaku". Kyuhyun tahu ahjumma mau bilang kalau baju Kyuhyun sudah dicuci. Ah yeoja itu bisa mengakhiri niatan Kyuhyun mempermalukan Kibum kalau sampai terus terang.

"Kau tak punya baju, tak mau memakai bajuku, telanjangpun tetap akan kubawa kau ke TC". Kibum kejam, tapi ini demi dirinya tak mau berlama-lama ada Kyuhyun dirumahnya. "Ahjumma, paksa dia!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku pergi mandi", Kyuhyun beranjak sambil menggerutu. Dia juga menarik pembantu Kibum agar mengikutinya. "Ahjumma, kau tak merana tinggal serumah dengannya? Dia jahat sekali", kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauh dan tentunya Kibum dengar.

julie khoyul

Namja berkepada besar memarkir mobilnya asal dipelataran TC. Sebelum keluar mobil, dia mengambil map di jok sebelahnya. Dia membuka-bukakanya dulu, memastikan dalamnya tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun. Dia membuka lembar pertama, kedua dan sampai yang terakhir kemudian manggut-manggut setelah isinya sesuai yang dia mau. Si kepala besar menata kertas-kertasnya lalu menutup mapnya kembali. Sentuhan terakhir sebelum dia keluar mobil, dia mengecek penampilannya. Keren seperti biasanaya, modis seperti biasanya. Kemudian dia mendongak ke spion atas, tampan seperti biasanya juga.

"Hah Kibum, ku harap dia mau bertukar posisi sejenak denganku", katanya sambil tersenyum kearah map-nya kemudian terkekeh aneh dihadapan map itu juga. "Kalau tak mau, bagaimana ya?", dia mulai mengerutkan dahi masih dengan memandang map-nya seolah dia bertanya dan mencari jawaban pada map itu. "Dia harus mau!". Lalu dia terkekeh kembali melengkapi keanehannya. Dia tampan tapi aneh.

Si kepala besar menyudahi prosesi anehnya, dia bersiap secepatnya. Disempatkannya sekali lagi mendongak pada spion atas lalu menata rambutnya. Semua siap dan dia mulai keluar. Si kepala besar menonaktifkan kunci otomatis pada mobilnya, dia menarik gagang pintu mobil dan menjorokkan pintunya agak kerah.

Duaakkk

"Aduuuuhhhh!"

"Hoeehhh!", si kepala besar kaget dan buru-buru keluar. Di luar, disebelah pintu mobilnya dilihatnya namja mungil tengah menungging sambil memegangi bokongnya. "Yah, kenapa kau menungging disitu?", dejavu dengan pertanyaan seperti itu? Kibum pernah menanyakan dengan nada yang sama, tak peka dan tak pedulian.

Ryeowook jatuh tertelungkup disamping mobil. Dia menungging sambil mengelus bokongnya yang terhantam pintu mobil dengan keras. Niatannya dia pergi ke depan TC untuk menunggui Siwon. Dia ingin menyapa 'selamat pagi' lalu menemani aka menguntit sang manager berjalan ke ruangannya. Saat disebelah mobil warna hijau lumut itu, Ryeowook menunduk membenahi tali sepatunya yang lepas, naas pintu dibuka dengan keras dan menghantam bokongnya.

Bokong Ryeowook sakit. Sakit sekali. Dia pantas mengeluh dan berteriak, dia seharusnya juga boleh menangis, tapi kata Heechul namja tak boleh menangis. Ryewook masih saja bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, alhasil dia cuma bisa teriak.

"Bokongku!"

Si kepala besar terhenyak. Dia berusaha mengamati namja kecil itu lebih teliti. Adakah salahnya pada namja itu? Dan saat didapati wajah Ryeowook, si kepala besar melongo. Dia terpesona. Ada namja imut sekali di TC-nya Kibum. Kriteria si kepala besar kan sesuatu yang imut. Dia menemukan satu disini. Tau begini kenapa tak dari dulu-dulu dia pergi kesini.

"Bokongku!", rintih Ryeowook.

"Ada apa dengan bokongmu? Apa terhantam pintu?", tanyanya sok perhatian. Si kepala besar pura-pura sibuk, tapi dia memang sibuk. Dia sibuk mencari celah memandangi Ryeowook lebih dekat.

"Bokongku!"

"Mana? Mana yang sakit?" Si kepala besar menyingkirkan tangan Ryeowook dari bokongnya kemudian menggantikan dengan tangannya. "Dasar pintu kurang ajar. Bisa-bisanya mengenai bokong orang!", marahnya sambil mengelus bokong Ryeowook. Padahal dalam hati dia berterima kasih. Dia berjanji akan segera membawa mobilnya ketempat pencucian mobil lalu menyuruh petugasnya menyabun pintu mobilnya lebih lama. Biar bersih, kalau perlu pakai pewangi sekalian.

"Bokongku!", rintih Ryeowook lagi sambil tetap menungging ditempat.

"Jangan khawatir aku akan tanggung jawab", katanya masih terus mengelus bokong Ryeowook.

Si kepala besar kemudian sadar posisi mereka di pelataran, kalau ada orang lihat nanti dikira dia melakukan pelecehan pada namja imut itu, berarti dia harus pindah. Si kepala besar menyingkirkan tangannya sejenak kemudian menolong Ryeowook bangkit.

"Dimana ruang kesehatan? Tunjukkan padaku jalannya dan aku akan mengantarmu". Ryeowook mengangguk, dia menurut saja apa yang dilakukan namja itu. Menurut Ryeowook, namja kepala besar itu baik, mau menolongnya dan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. "Nanti kupijit bokongmu biar cepat sembuh", dan Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

julie khoyul

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu Kyuhyun pamit mandi, sepuluh menit kemudian ahjumma kembali ke dapur tanpa Kyuhyun.

"Ahjummaaaaa!", teriak Kyuhyun dari jauh, sampai si iblis itu tiba di dapur. Kalau niatannya menghampiri pembantu Kibum, kenapa dia harus teriak?

Sebelum mandi tadi, Kyuhyun minta ahjumma menunjukkan baju-baju Kibum yang baru. Belum pernah dipakai Kibum sekalipun. Dan ahjumma menunjukkan lemari yang penuh dengan tumpukan baju-baju baru Kibum. Semua masih ada tag, dalam plastiknya juga, tentunya barang bermerk. Setelah menunjukkannya, Kyuhyun menyuruh ahjumma tak perlu menungguinya karena dia akan berendam sedikit lama. Katanya biar wangi saat bertemu teman-temannya nanti. Kyuhyun tak jadi berendam lama karena walau sudah pakai air panas dia tetap merasa dingin.

Selesai dengan acara mandinya, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan baju-baju Kibum yang baru, tapi semua tak sesuai seleranya. Dia membuka lemari berikutnya, isinya kemeja celana dan jas. Perlengkapan kerja Kibum disitu, kalau Kyuhyun pakai dia akan terlihat seperti mafia yang baru direkrut bosnya dari pada pekerja kantoran. Dan Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu lemari itu. Kyuhyun sempat berdiam sejenak, bingung mau memakai apa soalnya ini semua milik Kibum bukan miliknya. Sempat duduk di ranjang sejenak, Kyuhyun menemukan Kibum mengenakan sweeter rajut dalam foto yang dipajang di bufet. Menurut Kyuhyun sweeter-nya keren, tapi orangnya tidak. Dan dia memutuskan memakai sweeter itu.

Kyuhyun sudah mengacak seluruh isi lemari Kibum, tapi sweeternya tidak ketemu. Alhasil disinilah dia sekarang, di dapur menghampiri ahjumma agar membantunya mencari sweeter itu. Tadi ahjumma sedang memasukkan susu coklat dalam botol, biar Kyuhyun bisa membawanya dan diminum di perjalanan. Kyuhyun datang main tarik saja, susu coklat yang dibuat baru oleh ahjumma harus ditinggalkan lagi.

"Kibum!". Kibum melirik Kyuhyun kemudian mendengus. Kyuhyun memang terlihat sudah mandi, tapi dia masih menggunakan bathrobe. Bathrobe biru yang sering dipakai Kibum pula. Kibum melihat jam tangannya. "10 menit lagi tak akan lebih", ujarnya lalu pergi sambil menarik ahjumma.

Kibum melihat jam tangannya lagi. Pagi ini saja Kibum sudah berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya, karena Kyuhyun tentunya. Sekarang sudah 30 menit, mana janji Kyuhyun yang 10 menit tidak lebih tadi? Kalau Kibum bukan orang yang sabar, sudah karatan dia menunggu duduk disofa yang sama tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Aku siap!" Kyuhyun muncul dari arah kamarnya. Dia berhenti tak jauh dari Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kibum melirik lagi, namun kemudian melotot horror. Kyuhyun tengah menggunakan sweeternya. Sweeter abu abu tua berlengan panjang sampai menutupi jari-jari tangan, sweeter yang panjangnya sebatas paha itu milik Kibum. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun menggunakannya? Tanpa celana? Bukan berarti Kibum tertarik dengan paha mulus bertato ungu kehitaman Kyuhyun, Kibum masih ingat kalau paha Lee Hyukjae jauh lebih mulus dari paha iblis ini, tapi sweeter itu adalah barang kesayangan Kibum. Lebih parahnya, pembantu Kibum salah paham arti pelototan Kibum.

Ahjumma berusaha sekuat mungkin menutupi tawanya. Yeoja itu terus terusan mengambil nafas lalu membuangnya, tapi sayangnya gagal. Setelah prosesi ambil nafas dan buang, dia terkikik kembali tapi tak bersuara. Melihat reaksi Kibum yang diluar kesehariannya kontan mengembangkan urat tawa yeoja paruh baya itu. Kyuhyun sih ada-ada saja, sudah dilarangnya untuk menggunakannya, sweeter itu barang kesayangan Kibum, tapi melarang Cho Kyuhyun sama dengan mendukung. Kyuhyun memakai sweeter kesayangan Kibum, dan lucunya tanpa celana.

"Kenapa melotot?", Kyuhyun sudah merasa menang saja. "Kau tidak ingin tanya, aku menggunakan celana dalam juga atau tidak?", kyuhyun menunggu reaksi Kibum, tapi namja es itu makin membeku setelah melotot beberapa saat yang lain. "Aku tidak menggunakannya, kau mau lihat?", tantang Kyuhyun sambil bersiap mengangkat bagian bawah sweeter-nya.

Kalau di tv-tv, sang yeoja akan mengangkat rok-nya dan si namja akan berpaling muka. Akan seru sekali kalau sampai Kibum berpaling saat Kyuhyun mengangkat bagian bawah sweeter-nya, makanya Kyuhyun berani menantang Kibum.

Kyuhyun bersiap,

"Haaah!", Kyuhyun mengangkat bawah sweeternya sambil menyengir lebar, tapi kemudian cengirannya musnah. Kibum tidak berpaling ternyata.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Jangan tertawakan aku, ahjumma!", bentak Kyuhyun sewot pada pembantu Kibum.

"Tidak, tidak!". Ahjumma memang tidak tertawa jadi dia membela diri. Ahjumma kan cuma tersenyum

"Yaak ahjussi, jangan tertawa!".

Ahjussi yang mau keluar rumah kebetulan melihat adegan itu. Kyuhyun berlebihan sampai menantang Kibum segala. Sudah tahu Kibum bermuka datar, mana takut dia dengan tantangan.

Ahjussi meminta maaf berkali-kali sambil menunduk nunduk. Dia bukannya takut Kyuhyun marah, ahjussi cuma tak tega saja kalau Kyuhyun sedih. Aih, ahjussi tak tahu kalau iblis tak bisa sedih.

"Sana, selesaikan pekerjaanmu!", usir Kyuhyun yang langsung diiyakan ahjussi dengan tindakan. "Kenapa kau tidak berpaling, Mr. Muka datar? Aku jadi ditertawakan".

Kyuhyun harusnya tahu mereka tidak sedang main drama romance seperti di tv-tv, dan Kyuhyun juga bukan yeoja. Yang lebih penting Kibum jarang sekali nonton tv, kalaupun iya acara yang dilihatnya penyiaran berita, ramalan cuaca, pasar saham dan olahraga saja. Kibum membaca novel saja pilih-pilih apalagi waktu nonton tv. Kibum tak suka sesuatu yang berbau drama dan romantisme. Beruntung tadi Kyuhyun menggunakan short pant milik Kibum, coba kalau dia benar-benar tak menggunakan celana dalam seperti katanya tadi, apa jadinya?

"Tukar bajumu!", perintah Kibum sedikit keras.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak suka bajumu"

"Kau kira sweeter itu milik siapa?"

"Cuma sweeter ini yang aku suka", kata Kyuhyun santai. Dia tahu Kibum akan meminta balik Sweeternya. Tadi ahjumma bilang sweeternya barang kesayangan Kibum, sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan buat kerusuhan dengan itu. "Berikan saja padaku, toh kau bisa beli yang baru"

"Tidak bisa, tukar sekarang!", perintah Kibum makin mengeras. "Kau boleh mengambil mana saja yang kau suka, sebanyak apapun tapi tidak dengan sweeter itu!"

"Tidak mau!", tolak Kyuhyun sambil bersedekap dan berpaling kearah lain. Kyuhyun melihat kearah ahjumma dan yeoja itu juga mengisyaratkannya untuk bertukar pakaian. Kyuhyun kembali ke Kibum mengabaikan ahjumma yang tak lagi tersenyum membelanya. "Kau bilang telanjangpun kau akan tetap membawaku ke TC. Kalau kau tak mau melihatku dengan pakaian ini, ya sudah aku tidak mau pergi"

Kibum masih orang yang sabar, dia punya sejuta cara lain agar Cho iblis itu tak mengambil sweeternya. Kibum tak suka kekerasan, dan menghadapi Kyuhyun juga tidak tepat kalau menggunakan kekerasan, so Kibum akan turuti kemauan Kyuhyun. Kibum bangkit dari sofa, berjalan kearah luar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berpandangan dengan ahjumma. Kalau dipikir, Kyuhyun yang berpenampilan seperti itu, kalau dijalan dilihat orang dia sendiri yang akan malu. Kibum sudah punya muka datar, malu atau tidak cuma itu ekspresi yang dia punya.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun ke ahjumma. Ahjumma cuma bisa mengangkat bahu. "Ck, kau sama sekali tidak membantu", celetuk Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menyusul Kibum.

Kibum sudah menunggu dalam mobil ketika Kyuhyun berpamitan dengan ahjumma. Si Cho evil itu juga berpamitan dengan ahjussi, maunya mengulur waktu.

"Kau bisa cepat tidak?", teriak Kibum dari dalam mobil.

"Ahjumma, jangan terlalu merindukanku. Aku akan datang lagi secepatnya", ahjumma tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ahjumma,", sejenak Kyuhyun ragu mengatakannya. Terdengar kasihan atau tidak kalau dikatakan? "Aku lapar?", kata Kyuhyun lirih takut didengar dan ditertawakan Kibum. Walau Kibum tak mungkin tertawa diluar, bisa jadi hatinya tertawa. Kyuhyun benar-benar lapar, semalam dia cuma minum susu, pagi ini dia tak jadi minum susunya gara-gara Kibum. Sibuk mencari cara memgerjai Kibum mebuatnya lupa kebutuhan makan. Kyuhyun lapar dan tidak mungkin meminta pada manusia es itu.

"Mau kubuatkan susu coklat untuk dibawa?". Ahjumma memang sayang pada Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu kasihan sekali melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiba. "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Cho!"

"Ya, ya, ya"

"Kau tidak sedang ku ajak ke neraka, tak usah bertele-tele disitu!"

"Tunggu ahjumma sebentar"

"Tidak. Cepat naik!", teriak Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun menurut. Dia sedang lapar dan tak ingin berdebat sekarang. Kyuhyun memang sudah berikrar tak akan membiarkan kedamaian mendatangi Kibum, tapi tidak saat dia lapar dan sakit. Nanti setelah dia makan, dia akan mulai mengacau lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan lesu membuat ahjumma yang ditinggalkan di pelataran menatap iba. Kemudian yeoja itu berjalan cepat menyusul ke dekat mobil Kibum.

"Tuan, bisa belikan sarapan untuknya!", pinta ahjumma ikut mengiba untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma...", Kyuhyun kan malu.

"Oh, ku kira iblis tak bisa lapar", celetuk Kibum yang membuat ahjumma tersenyum. Kyuhyun sudah pasti manyun.

Ahjumma tahu kalau Tuannya tak sejahat kelihatannya. Kyuhyun pasti dibelikan sarapan oleh Kibum, jadi dia melepas Kyuhyun bersama majikannya itu. Membiarkan mobil Kibum pergi dan dia kembali ke rumah untuk membereskan jejak keusilan Kyuhyun, iblis itu mengacaukan isi lemari Kibum kan tadi?

To be continue

Buat yang ngatain Kyuhyun blagu, ada yang gregetan dan segala macem bentuk judge kalian sama dia, Kyuhyun mau ngedata kalian. Dia bilang mau nampar kalian semua.

Tapi gue kasih bocoran, Kyuhyun nggak suka menggunakan tangan untuk kekerasan, jadi kalau dia mendata kalian tunjuk jari saja. Siapa tahu dia namparnya pake bibir.. ya nggak?


	12. Chapter 12

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 12:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Readers, apa kabar? Loh kok gue sehari update 2x, jangan jangan... iya chap yang tadi itu bagian dari chap ini. Kan gue sudah bilang, i gotbproblem with my office word. Tapi makasih review-nya, masa gue nulis ff nggak ketawa, tapi baca review kalian jadi ketawa. Mana pas lagi di bis pula, dilihatin orang. Malu gue!, nggak apa-apa deh, demi kalian hehe. Than this is chap 12.. Happy reading!

The Power of Gossip

Hari jumat pembelajaran tak begitu ketat. Biasanya trainee dibiarkan diluar untuk berinteraksi dengan trainee yang lain. Bukan berarti ini diluar pembelajaran. Mereka dibiarkan berinteraksi tapi masih diawasi pengajar. Trainee diajarkan menjadi pemikir, bukan berarti tanpa sosialisasi. Sehebat apapun seorang pekerja kalau tak bisa bersosialisasi bagaimana mereka bisa mendapat rekan bisnis? Bagaimana mereka bisa dipercaya atasan dan sesama pekerja? Trainee di TC ini tidak dibiarkan menjadi anti sosial.

Kelas Sungmin sedang berkumpul di Hall dekat jalan masuk asrama. Satu sama lain berinteraksi mengasah kemampuan berbicara seolah mereka sedang berbisnis dengan orang. Sungmin juga sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang teman. Dia memegang kertas-kertas dan membacanya dengan serius, anggap saja itu proposal kerjasama Sungmin dengan temannya. Mereka sedang serius sekarang ini.

"Mr. Lee, saya sudah menambahkan perincian pengeluaran produk yang akan kita rilis di proposal itu. Sesuai permintaan anda, proposal itu saya buat rangkap tiga agar satu copy-annya bisa diserahkan pada bos anda", kata teman Sungmin ditengah-tengah bisnis pura-pura mereka.

Sungmin membuka lembar demi lembar proposal itu, meneliti sesuatu yang mungkin meleset dari bisnis mereka. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian, semuanya terlihat seperti maunya. Sungmin tinggal bilang setuju lalu tanda tangan dan mereka resmi bekerja sama. Namum Sungmin seakan berfikir seribu kali lagi saat melihat bagian akhir kertas itu. Mungkin dia menemukan kejanggalan.

"Kwang,", panggil sungmin melenceng dari sifat seorang pembisnis.

"Em?", dan responnyapun sama melencengnya. "Yaak, Min. Panggil aku Mister. Mister. Kita sedang berbisnis sekarang ini", protes teman Sungmin setelah sadar pembicaraan mereka tak seperti pembisnis lagi.

"Mr. Kwang, kau tahu? Mr. Shin dulu tak segemuk itu", kata Sungmin memulai menerangkan maksud.

"Hah, benarkah?", Si Kwang mendekatkan diri pada Sungmin, dia tertarik dengan acara baru mereka. Sudah ditinggalkan acara berbisnisnya, anggap mereka sudah deal. Sekarang waktunya untuk bergosip.

"Emmm, Mr. Kwang kau tak tahu ternyata", Sungmin masih menggunakan panggilan Mister seperti yang diminta partner bisnisnya tadi, sekarang sudah berubah jadi partner gossip. "Dulu, duluuu sekali Mr. Shin itu badannya sebagus Mr. Choi. Bahkan yeojachingunya cantiiikkkk sekali", terangnya membuat si Kwang melongo. "Tapi kasihan, saat dia melamar yeojachingu-nya, dia ditolak". Sungmin memasang ekspresi sedih. Si Kwang-pun juga. Mereka kasihan dengan nasib Shindong.

"Yeojachingu-nya bodoh sekali menolak Mr. Shin", Sungmin mengangguk. "Kalau ketemu yeoja itu, kita pukul saja!", Sungmin mengangguk lagi. "Kasihan sekali nasib Mr. Shin!", Sungmin mengangguk juga.

"Dan setelah itu Mr. Shin tak lagi semangat hidup. Dia depresi berat, makan saja tak berselera. Mr. Shin jadi sangaaaaat kurus dan penyakitan". Itu sih berbanding terbalik dari yang sekarang.

"Mr. Shin itu gemuk, Min. Bukan kurus!", protes si Kwang yang tak mendapati kebenaran di cerita Sungmin.

"Dengarkam dulu, aku belum selesai!", protes balik Sungmin.

Ditengah perdebatan Sungmin dan si Kwang, Ryeowook lewat. Dia berniat masuk asrama setelah kejadian bokongnya dihantam pintu mobil dengan keras tadi. Dia mau istirahat di kamarnya saja, tidak mau ikut belajar.

"Min, kenapa Wookie jalannya seperti pinguin ya?", Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah pandang yang ditangkap si Kwang.

Ryeowook tadi pamit menyapa Siwon di depan, tapi jam segini dia baru masuk lagi. Sudahkah Ryeowook bertemu Siwon? Lalu kenapa dengan namja imut itu? Jalannya terseok, bukan terseok sih. Jalannya tertatih, bukan juga. Pokoknya mirip pinguin.

"Wookie, kenapa kau berjalan seperti pinguin?", tanya Sungmin ikut mengalihkan pandangan sebagian trainee.

"Hyung, bokongku sakit sekali!", dan kali ini semua trainee yang ada disitu menoleh pada Ryeowook. "Kau tahu Hyung-nya Kibumie? Dia melakukannya keras sekali. Ini sakit, Hyung!". Semua orang melotot tak terkecuali pengajar yang ada disitu.

"Kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali, bokongmu kan masih sakit", kata namja berkepala besar yang muncul dari belakang Ryeowook. "Oh, annyeonghaseo, Kim Yesung Imnida. Panggil Hyung saja, Ok!", katanya pula yang melihat segerombolan trainee memandang ke arahnya dan Ryeowook. "Aku hyungnya Kim Kibum. Pemilik TC ini itu adikku", jelasnya bermaksud biar dia dihargai dan disambut hangat oleh trainee. Tapi apa yang dia dapat, semua trainee melotot kemudian satu sama lain bersembunyi dan beringsut dibelakang satunya.

Yesung tak mengerti arti sembunyi sembunyian trainee itu apa? Mungkin itu sambutan hangat ala TC's Kim jadi Yesung senang saja. Senantiasa senyum terkembang di bibirnya sambil menatapi satu persatu trainee yang makin beringsut mundur. Ah, kemudian dia ingat si imut lagi. Ingin memegang bokongnya lagi. Tadi sewaktu di pelataran masih sebentar, disuruh ke ruang kesehatan Ryeowook malah pergi kesini, Yesung kan belum puas.

"Masih sakit kan?", tanyannya kembali pura-pura perhatian. "Jangan khawatir aku akan bertanggung jawab. Ayo kupijat!".

Eitss ini pertanda bahaya, tak boleh ada pelecehan dibiarkan diasrama. Dua trainee berhambur, satu mengamankan Ryeowook dan satunya mengahalangi Yesung menyentuh Ryeowook. Satu langsung menyeret Ryeowook pergi dan satu masih menghalangi Yesung yang mengikuti kemana Ryeowook dibawa. Dan kejar-kejaran terjadi sampai jauh dan menghilang dari pandangan trainee disitu.

Sungmin memandang Kwang, Kwang memandang Sungmin lalu mereka memandang yang lainnya hingga terjadi aksi pandang seolah mereka membuat kesepakatan terbentuknya list orang yang harus dijauhi di TC. Diposisi pertama diletakkan nama Kim Yesung, Hyung dari manager TC mereka.

Seseorang yang tadinya duduk bercengkrama dengan pengajarnya langsung berdiri. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberitahu yang lainnya!", kemudian dia berlari entah kemana menyebarkan isi liat pertama.

Pengajar mereka menggeleng, berfikir telah terjadi pelecehan terhadap trainee. Nanti dia akan laporkan pada atasannya. Lalu pengajar menenangkan trainee-nya, meminta mereka tak memikirkan hal barusan dan kembali ke pembelajaran

"Suatu hari Mr. Shin sakit parah", lanjut Sungmin bergossip dengan si Kwang.

"Min, lihat Heechul hyung tu!", perintah si Kwang kembali menginterupsi. "Kenapa Heechul hyung berjalan seperti kuda ya?"

Sungmin menangkap hal yang sama pula seperti si Kwang. Heechul memang berjalan mirip kuda. Namja cantik mempesona itu baru hilang sehari kemarin, dan sekarang muncul dengan gaya baru. Wajahnya lebih cantik, terlihat fresh tapi jalannya aneh.

"Hyung, jalanmu mirip kuda. Kenapa?", tanya Sungmin yang mengalihkan perhatian sebagian temannya seperti tadi.

"Tahulah Siwon itu. Sudah kubilang pakai cara yang biasa saja, eeehh entahlah apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Kakiku jadi sakit sekali", kali ini semua trainee mendengarnya termasuk pengajar. "Dasar kuda bodoh dia itu!", umpat Heechul membuat semua trainee merinding.

"Seseorang, bantu Heechul beristirahat dikamar!", perintah pengajar langsung diiyakan salah seorang trainee. Wah makin banyak saja model pelecehan terhadap trainee, si pengajar benar-benar akan melapor nanti.

Nama di list nomor dua para trainee adalah Mr. Choi, managar pengurusan sarana pra sarana TC's Kim.

"Aku akan beritahu yang lain!", teriak seseorang yang langsung berdiri dan berlari entah kemana pula.

Sungmin mengernyit memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau Heechul kembali dengan Siwon, harusnya Kyuhyun juga. Heechul menginap di rumah Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak ikut pulang, seperti tebakan Ryeowook kemarin jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Kibum. Tapi demi apa setan itu menginap disana? Demi apa pula Kibum mau menerima Kyuhyun di rumahnya? Sungmin ingin menanyakannya pada Heechul, tapi Heechul sudah tidak ada. Diantar kekamarnya mungkin.

"Min,", panggil si Kwang lagi. Kali ini Sungmin langsung melihat kearah Ryeowook dan Heechul datang tadi, dan benar Kyuhyun ada disana. "Kyuhyun jalannya biasa saja, Min"

"Memangnya kau mau dia berjalan seperti apa?", Sungmin memelototi si Kwang. Kyuhyun kan temannya, jadi dia wajib membela.

"Tapi dia seperti jadi gantungan tas berjalan", memang Kyuhyun membawa banyak sekali tas belanjaan. Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan membawa tas-tasnya. "Dia habis belanja, Min"

"Kyu, kau dari mana?"

"Belanja!", jawab Kyuhyun seperti biasa. Memang tak ada perubahan apapun dalam diri iblis itu. "Yaaakk biang gossip bantu aku!".

"Ck!", Sungmin berdecak sebal pasalnya semua yang ada disitu jadi melirik ke Sungmin. Sungmin teman yang baik hati, walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa, dia mau membantu Kyuhyun. "Saem, aku bantu dia dulu nanti aku kembali"

"Hm, cepat sedikit!", jawab pengajar tanpa menoleh ke Sungmin. Dia masih sibuk berdialog dengan seorang trainee.

Kyuhyun memindahkan semua barangnya ke tangan Sungmin hingga sekarang Sungmin-lah yang jadi gantungan tas berjalan. Sungmin mau protes tapi Kyuhyun bilang dia membelikan sesuatu untuknya jadi Sungmin tak bisa menolak.

Saat perjalanan ke TC Kyuhyun terus mengeluh lapar, dia sudah tak menahan malunya lagi pada Kibum. Lapar ya lapar jadi Kyuhyun terus mendesak Kibum untuk belok jalan. Kyuhyun menyuruh Kibum ke restoran fast food, biar bisa diorder untuk dibawa Dan mereka berhenti di kedai Mc. Donald. Kyuhyun kontan keluar mobil dan melenggang pergi, sampai didepan pintu kedai Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Kibum tak mengikutinya dan Kyuhyun dengan dongkolnya berlajan kembali ke mobil. Ya iya, kalau Kibum tak ikut, siapa yang akan membayar?

Kyuhyun mengetok kaca pintu mobil Kibum sekeras-kerasnya hingga Kibum jengah dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dari situ, tapi Kibum bergeming. Dia cuma mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang pada Kyuhyun kemudian kembali menutup kaca pintu mobilnya. Kyuhyun sebal, tapi tak apa yang penting Kibum memberinya uang untuk beli makan. Nah disinilah masalah dimulai. Sepanjang Kyuhyun mengantri hampir semua orang melihat padanya. Kyuhyun sampai heran, apa yang salah dengannya? Hingga didapati gambar dirinya dari pantulan kaca di kedai itu. Astaga Kyuhyun lupa dia menggunakan sweeter Kibum tanpa celana. Mark ungu kehitaman dipahanya juga terlihat, malu sekali. Kyuhyun-pun langsung berlari keluar saat pesanannya siap, dia juga tak mengambil kembalian uangnnya. Dan saat itu dia merasa dendamnya pada Kibum kembali membara.

Perjalanan selanjutnya, Kibum yang berinisiatif menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah butik. Butik langganan Kibum, karena saat Kibum masuk sales-nya langsung menyapa Kibum dengan akrab. Kibum bicara sejenak pada salesnya kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Sales yeoja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ditinggalkan Kibum di dekat kasir. Kyuhyun rasa yeoja itu akan menertawakannya, ternyata tidak. Yeoja sales itu tersenyum ramah kemudian membawanya berkeliling. Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun sudah kembali kemeja kasir. Ya membawa Kyuhyun belanja memang tidak lama seperti yeoja tapi barang yang dibelinya sama banyaknya. Kyuhyun membawa lebih dari 5 pasang baju, dan sales yeoja juga membawa bagian lain. Kyuhyun anggap itu balas dendam pada Kibum tahap pertama

Kyuhyun terbebas dari tas belanjaannya, dia bisa berjalan ringan sambil memeganggi pinggangnya, sedangkan Sungmin mengekor sambil terus tersenyum senang mendapat satu jatah baju dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!", panggil si Kwang yang menangkap keganjilan lagi.

"Ha, apa?"

"Tadi Ryeowook datang sambil berjalan seperti pinguin". Kyuhyun mengernyit. Lalu apa masalahnya dengannya?. "Kemudian Heechul hyung datang dan berjalan dengan gaya kuda". Wah si Kwang berniat melucu. Apa Kyuhyun akan peduli kalau mereka berjalan seperti pinguin ataupun kuda? "Dan kau berjalan seperti nenek-nenek, Kyu".

Sisa trainee disitu menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin-pun ikut-ikutan memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa-apa dengan kejadian sebelumnya jadi dia hanya melirik sana sini.

"Kyu, coba kau jalan kearah sana". Kyuhyun ikut perkataan Sungmin. Dia berjalan ke arah si Kwang.

"Haaaahhhh!", kor semua trainee diikuti pengajar.

"Kyu, Kyu. Coba kau jalan kearah Sungmin lagi", kali ini Kwang yang menyuruhnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu maksudnya apa, tapi dia menurut saja.

"Haaaaahhhh!", kor semua trainee lagi, juga diikuti pengajar.

"Kau berjalan mirip nenek-nenek, Kyu", celetuk si Kwang.

"Aku bukan nenek-nenek!", protes Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bilang kau nenek-nenek. Mirip saja, mirip", terang si Kwang lebih ditekan-tekan kalimatnya.

"Siapa yang membelikanmu semua barang ini?"

"Kibum"

"Haaaaahhh!", kor mereka lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar heran, ada apa dengan mereka?

"Jangan bilang kau menginap di rumah Mr. Kim?"

"Iya"

"Haaaaahhhh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau pegangi pinggangmu begitu?", ini pertanyaan paling menegangkan. Semua trainee menunggu dengan antusias jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka tak mau lagi ada kejadihan pelecehan untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Oh!", seru Kyuhyun santai. "Tidak tahu", sebagian trainee mendesah tapi pengajar mereka masih tegang. "Pinggangku nyeri saja. Pahaku juga memar, sakit sekali. Tapi sekarang sudah mendingan"

"Haaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Bagaimana bisa?", tanya si Kwang mewakili semua.

"Tidak tahu. Waktu aku bangun di dekat Kibum, keadaanku sudah seperti ini. Bahkan kemarin aku tak bisa jalan, makanya aku tak datang"

Sebelum semua trainee ber-kor lagi. Pengajar langsung mengetuk ngetukkan penggarisnya menyuruh semua tenang.

"Tenang, tenang semuanya", perintahnya tapi dia sendiri tidak mencerminkan pengajar yang tenang. "Min, Min, bawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya! Bawa! Cepat! Cepat!", perintahnya diulang-ulang. Sungmin tak perlu menunggu waktu langsung menggiring Kyuhyun ke asrama. "Hari ini kelas dibubarkan. Masuk kamar kalian masing masing. Jangan ada yang berkeliaran sebelum kuperbolehkan!", teriak pengajar langsung membuat trainee buyar dan berlarian ke asrama menuju kamar masing-masing.

Ini memang sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Sudah tiga trainee mengalami pelecehan oleh atasannya, seperti Siwon dan Kibum. Kakaknya Kibum yang tak bekerja disinipun ikut ikutan. Pengajar itu harus melapor, dia harus melapor ke pimpinannya. Ah, pimpinannya kan Kibum. Ya pokoknya dia harus melapor terserah pada siapa.

julie khoyul

"Kibum ah!"

Kibum baru dari cafetaria, hendak keruangnya untuk mengambil barang. Dia sedang terburu-buru, ada meeting dengan koleganya sore ini. Saat dia melewati ruang kerja karyawannya, Kibum dihadang Siwon dan karyawan yang lain ikut andil walau tak meninggalkan mejanya.

"Ada apa, aku buru-buru?"

"Ya, terserah kau buru-buru atau tidak. Aku cuma mau tanya satu hal"

"Apa?"

"Kau apakan Cho Kyuhyun?". Kibum mengernyit. "Kau berbuat macam-macam dengannya?". Kibum belum merespon. "Kau melakukan pelecehan padanya?".

"Kau menidurinya?", sela seorang namja kepala besar yang tadi duduk di belkang Siwon. To the point, tapi memang itu inti pertanyaan Siwon. Yesung sih tak masalah dengan jawaban Kibum nantinya, dia kan cuma membantu Siwon bertanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Kibum balik. Kelihatan tak senang sekali Kibum melihat kehadiran Yesung di TC-nya.

"Hah, sedang mencarimu. Aku butuh sedikit bantuan?", katanya menyampaikan maksud yang terbengkalai sedari tadi. Itu artian tak senangnya Kibum kalau Yesung datang padanya. Namja kepala besar itu selalu minta bantuan.

"Hyung, masalahmu itu nanti saja. Ini penting demi masa depan TC ini". Peraturannya kan staff atau karyawan tak boleh ada hubungan dengan trainee, kalau Kibum sebagai atasan memberi contoh yang tak baik sudah pasti tercoreng nama TC-nya.

"Masalahku lebih penting, Siwon. Lagi pula kalaupun dia meniduri si Kuyun itu apa masalahnya?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!". Siwon membenahi.

"Iya, si Kyuhyun itu apa masalahnya? Si Kyuhyun tidak menolak kan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, Hyung!". Siwon masih tak terima saja nama Kyuhyun tak dipanggil sempurna oleh Yesung. "Hyung, peraturan di TC ini melarang staff atau karyawan punya hubungan dengan trainee"

"Salahnya dimana, Kibum bukan staff karyawan, dia kan pemilik TC tentu saja dia terbebas dari peraturan itu". Yesung bukan ingin membela Kibum, tapi memang menurutnya tak ada masalah soal siapa tidur dengan siapa. Kan mereka yang mau, bukan paksaan.

"Hyung...", Siwon keukeuh minta jawaban dari Kibum. Ini bukan cuma masalah staff dan trainee, ini masalah hati Siwon juga. Kyuhyun itu idaman hati Siwon selain Heechul, jadi dia harus tahu jelasnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah", Yesung menyerah. "Kibum, kau meniduri si Kyuhyun?"

"Cho Kyuhyun, Hyung. Kau ini kalau tak mau memanggil nama lengkapnya jangan taruh si-si di depan namanya. Panggil saja Kyuhyun!" Siwon ngotot sekali membela Kyuhyun.

"Tidak...",

"Nah kau dengar, kau dengar. Dia tidak meniduri Kyuhyun itu". Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapi jawaban tidak lucu Kibum. Sebenarnya yang lucu itu Siwon dan seluruh karyawan yang sekarang sedang mengguping di meja masing-masing. Hal begini saja dipermasalahkan. Ini lucu menurut Yesung.

Siwon menghela nafas lega, Kyuhyun-nya masih aman ternyata. Karyawanpun juga ikutan lega. Mereka mulai kembali terlena dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Tapi benar kau tidak menidurinya?", tanya Yesung yang kurang kerjaan.

"Tidak tahu. Aku mabuk dan dia sudah ada di ranjangku paginya!".

Siwon melebarkan matanya tak percaya, Yesung-pun demikian. Ada seorang karyawan yang tersedak kemudian terbatuk batuk, mungkin tadi dia dengar penjelasan Kibum sembari minum. Pasti banyak yang menguping lainnya, tapi pura-pura tak dengar.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak", protes Siwon.

"Tadi aku belum selesau bicara. Kau sedang mengincar seorang trainee, jangan-jangan Cho Kyuhyun itu namja kesukaanmu!", tebak Kyuhyun yang tanggapi gelengan kuat oleh Siwon.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku suka yang lain!", Siwon tidak boleh tertangkap tapi sayangnya dia keceplosan.

"Huaahh, jadi kau juga menyukai seseorang? Hahahahahahaha", kali ini Yesung tertawa sekerasnya.. "Sudah, mulai sekarang hapus saja peraturan itu". Yesung mengalihkan fokus pada sekitar. "Kalian semua, sekarang peraturan yang melarang staff dan trainee ada hubungan itu sudah sudah dihapus mulai detik ini. Cuma, jangan berbuat mesum disini!".

Kalau semudah itu menghapus sebuah peraturan, Siwon harusnya menghapusnya dari dulu lalu memacari Heechul atau Kyuhyun. Kalau mereka mau, dua duanya sekalian dia pacari. Tapi Siwon tak tahu, Yesung malah yang melakukannya. Siwon sangat berterima kasih dengan namja kepala besar itu, dengan begini jalannya mendekati Kyuhyun dan Heechul semakin mudah. Masalah Kyuhyun, selama dia belum dimiliki orang lain, Siwon masih ada kesempatan.

Yesung sebenarnya bukan serta merta menghapus peraturan yang ada bahkan sebelum Kibum memimpin di TC's Kim. Ini karena dia menyukai namja imut yang tadi pagi. Dia berniat mengejar namja itu, kalau ada peraturan itu dan berlaku juga untuk anggota keluarga pemilik TC, akan sulit juga Yesung mendapatkan trainee imut tadi pagi. Bahkan tadi Yesung sempat sedikit frustasi saat mengejar si imut, sampai sekarang belum diketahuinya dimana namja itu disembunyikan oleh teman-temannya. Tidak masalah, selama masih ada hari esok, artinya masih ada harapan untuk Yesung.

"Aku buru-buru, kalian memotong waktuku saja!". Kibum mulai menjauh yang artinya dia taj peduli dengan peraturan itu lagi. Toh semua telah terjadi, sebodo dengan peraturan yang dibuat keluarganya.

"Eh, Kibum. Bagaimana denganku?"

"Lain kali saja, aku sibuk hari ini".

Kibum tadi was was juga kalau sampai ada protes soal permasalahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia juga tak mau hal itu terjadi, tapi Kyuhyun memang ada di ranjangnya tanpa dia tahu kapan namja itu datang. Dan merekaelakukan apa, Kibum juga tak ingat sama sekali. Tahu-tahu sudah begitu keadaan mereka. Ya itu bukan salah Kibum sepenuhnya. Beruntung Yesung si aneh itu ada disini dan membuat solusi aneh pula, tapi setidaknya itu memberi keleluasaan untuk Kibum.

julie khoyul

"Harga dirimu ditukar dengan belanjaan ini, Kyu? Harusnya kau dendam dengan Mr. Kim", Sungmin masih mengekor dibelakang Kyuhyun. "Atau kau minta lebih banyak lagi dari ini. Ini belum impas", katanya lagi.

Sungmin mengantar Kyuhyun kekamarnya setelah kejadian di Hall tadi, lebih tepatnya Sungmin jadi jongos sementara-nya Kyuhyun dengan upah satu stel baju. Dia rela jadi gantungan tas berjalan dengan imbalan baju, toh itu juga bentuk pertolongannya untuk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri berjalan biasa saja didepan Sungmin. Hanya sebslah tangan masih menopang pinggangnya, masih ada sedikit nyeri disitu.

Mereka sampai pada kamar yang dituju, Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan keduanya masuk. Sempat terkaget sebentar duo Kyumin itu melihat ranjangnya ada yang mengisi, tapi kemudian mendengus maklum. Heechul berbaring di ranjang Kyuhyun dengan kedua kakinya yang sitaruh diatas bantal. Ada beberapa plaster luka di situ, memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Tidak parah dan tidak bahaya sih. Di ranjang sebelah ada Ryeowook, tengkurap sambil mengeluh pelan memanggil bokongnya.

"Bokongku! Bokongku! Bokongku!"

"Sedang apa kalian disini?", keduanya menoleh pada duo Kyumin lalu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Ternyata mereka mengungsi disini. Ryeowook disembunyikan di kamar Kyuhyun sedangkan temannya mengecoh Yesung ke tempat lain. Mereka melakukannya biar tak terjadi pelecehan lebih lanjut pada Ryeowook. Sedangkan Heechul, memang di kamar Kyuhyun-lah dia biasa mangkal untuk sekedar numpang tidur. Sekarang saja kamar Kyuhyun jadi mirip markas biang onar.

Kyuhyun menggeser posisi Heechul kemudian dia merebah disamping namja cantik mempesona itu. Sungmin meletakkan semua tas belanjaan di lantai antara dua ranjang, dia lalu duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau bawa, Min?", tanya Heechul tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"Nah itu Hyung, ini semua barang belanjaan Kyuhyun. Mr. Kim menyogok Kyuhyun dengan semua ini. Jahat sekali dia!", adu Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar tak tega melihat kalian bertiga punya nasib sesial ini. Apa kita perlu melapor polisi, kalau kalian diperkosa?, usul Sungmin antusias. Pasalnya Sungmin suka membahas hal-hal seperti ini, kalau atasan TC kena masalah kan gossipnya jadi lebih mantap.

"Siapa yang diperkosa?", tanya Ryeowook disela panggilan pada bokongnya. "Auhhh bokongku!"

"Kalian, kan?", jawab Sungmin mulai ragu. "Kau bilang bokongmu sakit, Wookie. Hyung-nya Mr. Kim melakukannya dengan keras". Entah apa yang dibayangkan Sungmin dengan kata 'melakukannya dengan keras'.

"Iya Hyung, bokongku sakit. Hyungnya Mr. Kim itu membuka pintu mobilnya terlalu keras sampai mengenaiku yang sedang menali sepatu disitu". Ternyata Sungmin dan semua trainee salah sangka. "Tadi dia mau tanggung jawab, tapi teman-teman menyuruhku diam disini. "Ah bokongku!"

"Jadi kau tak diperkosa Hyung-nya Mr. Kim?", tanya Sungmin sambil tak sengaja menepuk bokong Ryeowook.

"Bokongku!", teriak Ryeowook.

"Tak sengaja, Wookie. Maaf, maaf!"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun tersenyum di ranjang mereka. Otak Sungmin memang mudah sekali panik kalau mendengar masalah-maslah seperti itu. Inginnya begosip saja, sampai hal salah pahampun menyebar karenanya.

"Dan jangan bilang kau juga tidak diperkosa Mr. Choi, Hyung?"

"Siwon memperkosaku? Menyentuh kulitku sedikit saja, ku mutilasi kuda sialan itu". Ih Heechul sadis. Heechul menunjuk kakinya yang ditempeli beberapa plaster. "Gara-gara dia kakiku jadi bengkak dan merah begini. Dia itu bodoh dalam hal pengobatan, beruntung kau kutitipkan ke rumah Kibum. Bisa jadi kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku kalau di apartemen Siwon". Kyuhyun manggut-manggut atas penjelasan Heechul.

Kyuhyun memang beruntung bisa tinggal di rumah Kibum kemarin. Pembantu Kibum sangat baik, bahkan menganggap Kyuhyun seperti nyonya rumah saja. Apa-apa kemauan Kyuhyun dituruti, tak pernah marah dan sayang juga pada Kyuhyun. Sayangnya dia cuma bertahan sehari di sana. Kibum pelit sekali tak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun tinggal lebih lama.

"Hyung, Mr. Choi itu kekuatanku, jangan dimutilasi!", pinta Ryeowook yang masih menaruh harapan besar pada Siwon.

"Kau tidak tidur dengan Mr. Kim, Kyu? Lalu beritanya akan sia-sia, aku pasti dimaki-maki lagi nantinya", ratap Sungmin teringat masa kemarin dia dimaki-maki staff karena membuat gosip soal Kibum.

"Aku tidur dengannya". Sungmin sumringah, Heechul melirik Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai dan Ryeowook ikut berpaling ke arah Kyuhyun walau tak tahu duduk permasalahannya. "Saat aku bangun dia ada di ranjang denganku"

"OMO!", Sungmin terkejut menutup mulutnya dengan tangan tapi sebenarnya senang sekali. "Kau diperkosa, Kyu!", ujarnya.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya. Buktinya kau sakit pinggang dan pahamu memar". Sebenarnya siapa yang tidur dengan Kibum, Sungmin atau Kyuhyun?

"Kalau kau diperkosa bokongmu pasti sakit", tutur Heechul menengahi perdebatan Kyumin.

"Apa bokongmu juga dihantam pintu mobil oleh Kibumie, Kyu?", tanya Ryeowook khawatir kalau Kyuhyun mengalami hal sama sepertinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia tak ditanggapi.

"Tidak!"

"Berarti kau sudah biasa diperkosa kalau begitu", tambah Heechul membarakan semangat Sungmin bergosip.

"Berapa kali, Kyu? Mr. Kim hebat tidak?", tanya Sungmin sambil berkedip kedip genit.

"Apanya? Buang pikiran mesum kalian. Kalau kau bisa menguliti Siwon aku juga bisa patahkan leher Kibum kalau sampai dia menyentuhku"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Tidak yakin apa?", Kyuhyun sewot.

"Tidak yakin kau bisa patahkan leher Mr. Kim", Sungmin menghina Kyuhyun ini.

"Aku juga tidak yakin", kali ini Heechul menyusul.

"Kibumie badannya besar. Badanmu kan sama denganku, mana bisa?"

Kyuhyun manyun, tiga temannya lebih memilih Kibum dari pada dirinya. Tahu begitu tak usah belikan baju untuk mereka tadi. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak yakin bisa mematahkan leher Kibum. Ok, Kyuhyun bisa menyuruh orang untuk mematahkan leher Kibum.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa sakit pinggang kalau kau tak diperkosanya?" Sungmin makin menjadi, king of gossip itu terlalu tinggi rasa ingin tahunya. "Jangan bilang kau yang perkosa Mr. Kim?"

"Kau gila, Min. Aku terjatuh di kamar mamdinya Kibum"

Ada jeda lama sekali. Heechul memejamkan mata, tapi tak tidur. Sungmin berkedip, berkedip lagi, berkedip lagi sambil memandang Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia mendesah kecewa. Ryeowook, dia diam sedari tadi.

Heechul kemudian bangkit, melangkahi tubuh Kyuhyun dan turun dari ranjang.

"Katakan mana baju untukku!"

"Ambil saja mana maumu. Kau mau kemana, Hyung?"

"Istirahat di kamarku sendiri. Disini ada hawa-hawa mengecewakan", kata Heechul sambil meraih satu tas kemudian keluar.

"Wookie, kau mau kembali ke kamarmu tidak? Aku antar, aku temani juga", kali ini Sungmin yang ingin beranjak.

"Haruskah, Hyung?"

"Harus. Ayo ayo!", paksa Sungmin sambil menarik Ryeowook berdiri. "Kyu aku ambil sesukaku juga ya?". Ryeowook mengangkat dua tas untuknya dan Ryeowook lalu menuntun namja imut itu keluar.

"Kyu, istirahat ya!", pesan Ryeowook sebelum keluar kamar.

"Kenapa dengan mereka? Sepertinya lebih senang kalau aku diperkosa Kibum. Teman macam apa mereka itu?", Kyuhyun mengipas muka dengan tangannya, kembali ke asrama sama dengan musim panas selamanya. Andai dia masih di rumah Kibum, ngomong ngomong... "Kenapa sampai sini pinggangku tak sakit lagi ya? Barusan sedikit nyeri, sekarang hilang nyerinya". Kyuhyun merindukan sakit pinggangnya.

julie khoyul

Kibum berlajan cepat menuju mobilnya, sore ini dia ada meeting dan kejadian di hadang Siwon membuatnya terlambat. Untung meeting kali ini bukan membahas sesuatu yang sangat penting. Cuma pertemuan yang biasa dilakukannya beberapa hari ini, membahas tentang pesta seorang pengusaha. Kibum dan temannya membuat strategi bersama agar bisa mendekati pengusaha itu. Syukur-syukur kalau mereka diajak bekerja sama. Untungnya saat Kibum menelepon, temannya bisa maklum. Dan sekarang Kibum terburu untuk menuju ke tempat pertemuan.

Kibum hampir mendekati parkiran saat seorang trainee berdiri membeku dihadapan Kibum. Sepertinya dia tak sengaja berdiri disitu.

"Sore Mr. Kim!", sapanya dengan muka takut, kemudian trainee itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya kedalam asrama.

Kibum cuma mengangkat bahu tak mau pusing soal itu. Dia lanjutkan jalannya, tapi saat ada segerombolan trainee akan lewat situ seketika mereka berbalik dan mencari jalan lain. Adakah yang aneh dengan Kibum? Dia cuma tak tahu saja, kalau berita tentang dirinya yang melecehkan Kyuhyun sudah diketahui seluruh penghuni TC.

Kibum masih mengacuhkan hal barusan. Dia terus berjalan ke mobilnya, tak mau temannya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia kan sangat peduli waktu, dia selalu mau on time. Baru dia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, Lee Hyuknae lewat dari arah Pos Satpam. Kibum menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, dia menunggu berpapasan dengan Hyukjae. Semoga saja Hyukjae tak bertingkah seperti trainee tadi.

"Selamat sore Mr. Kim!", sapanya masih ramah seperti pertama mereka bertemu. "Kau sudah mau pulang, aku rasa ini belum jam pulang kerja? Oh iya aku baru dari Pos Satpam. Aku minta security membelikanku susu. Jangan khawatir tidak kubawa masuk. Ku minum disana. Sekarang sudah habis, aku mau masuk", dan ternyata berhadapan dengan Lee Hyukjae masih sama, Kibum masih terkesan seperti pendengar saja.

"Aku ada meeting!", jawab Kibum selagi ada waktu.

"Ok, semoga sukses dengan meetingmu. Hati-hati dijalan!", katamya menyemangati. "Oh aku masuk dulu, Donghae dan Spanser menungguku di dalam. Bye Mr. Kim!", dan Lee Hyukjae melenggang meninggalkan Kibum yang terpaku di tempat. Lee Hyukjae masih mempesona ternyata.Kibum tak mau berlama-lama disitu, membayangkan Lee Hyukjae bisa sambil jalan. Menemui temannya sekarang ini lebih penting.

julie khoyul

Kibum memasuki rumahnya hampir tengah malam. Bertemu dan membahas bisnis dengan teman menyita banyak waktunya. Tenaganya-pun terkuras demi pertemuannya sampai tengah malam.

Kibum mendapati rumahnya gelap, berarti pembantunya sudah tidur. Kibum berjalan ke kamarnya. Penatnya hari ini membuatnya ingin mandi cepat kemudian tidur. Kibum meletakkan tasnya di sofa, melepas sepatunya asal dan melempar jasnya di sofa juga. Dia membuka lemarinya tapi tak menemukan bathrobe-nya satupun. Dia menyerah kemudiam masuk kamar mandi, tak masalah dia tidur dengan atau tanpa pakaian, bukankah dia sudah terbiasa.

Kibum keluar kamar mandi 10 menit setelahnya. Dengan berbalut handuk di bagian bawahnya dia menuju ranjang. Masuk dalam selimutnya hendak tidur. Kibum terpejam sejenak, kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya kesamping. Berusaha merenggangkan lengannya, Kibum mengibaskan tangannya kuat kuat ke samping, tapi terkena sesuatu yang keras tapi lembut disampingnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Kibum terhenyak "PINGGANGKU!" Shit,Kibum kenal suara itu, teriakan itu dan dia segera bangun lalu menyalakan lampu nakasnya. Iya benar sekali itu Cho Kyuhyun. Baru saja dia merasa bebas dari iblis satu ini, sekarang Kyuhyun ada diranjangnya. Bagaimana bisa dia disini? Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan berteriak..."AHJUMMAAAAAAAAA!"

To be continue

Oh ya, barusan sebelum gue post ini chap ada yang nanya, kenapa Kyu tingkahnya uke banget? Gue berusaha bikin Kyuhyun tingkahnya kaya uke manja cuma didepan seme-nya. Ingetin gue kalau gue ntar lupa. Ok!

Kyuhyun say, he love all of you. Tapi dengan syarat, semua kasih jempol untuk Kyu. See you soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 13:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hola, gue ngeksis lagi bawa jawaban atas semua pertanyaan kalian kemarin itu. Nulisnya ngebut dan ini agak panjang, typos anggap aja debu terbang lewat depan mata.

Reader baru selamat datang. Untuk kalian semua terima kasih!

Ini chap 13 datang!

The Beginning of Derita Hati Kibum

Malam ini dua pembantu Kibum berkumpul di depan pintu kamar majikannya. Pintunya terbuka tapi mereka tak masuk. Sepasang pembantu itu cuma menunggu, menunggu hasil akhir pertengkaran dua namja yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum sekarang sedang bertengkar sebelah pihak, Kyuhyun berteriak teriak ditengah malam dan Kibum cuma duduk diam sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dampak dari keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekatnya membuat Kibum terserang migrain mendadak.

"Kalau kau tak suka aku disini tinggal bilang, jangan memukulku!", bentak Kyuhyun geram. "Pinggangku sakit lagi gara-gara kau. Baru tadi sore aku tak merasakan sakit, sekarang sakit lagi".

Baru tadi sore juga Kibum merasa bebas dari setan ini, sekarang terasa di neraka lagi. Ini baru beberapa hari, coba kalau seumur hidup dihabiskan bersama, Kibum bisa tua lebih cepat.

"Aku tak memukulmu", sangkalnya dengan nada biasa saja.

"Kau memukul pinggangku!"

"Aku tak memukulmu. Ini tempatku dan apapun yang kulakukan terserah padaku. Dan kau sendiri bagaimana bisa disini?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, manusia es. Kau memukulku, kau harus minta maaf!", tegas Kyuhyun.

Hal yang paling susah diucapkan oleh Kibum adalah terima kasih, minta maaf dan cinta. Tiga hal itu lebih sulit dilakukan dari pada berbisnis dengan mafia. Kibum memang tak pernah berbisnis dengan mafia, tapi dia mengibaratkan seperti itu. Seorang Cho iblis, apa ada yang spesial darinya hingga Kibum harus bersusah susah minta maaf padanya? Lagi pula Kibum tak sengaja menggenai pinggang Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur tengkurap disitu. Itu salahnya si iblis yang tiba-tiba berada di ranjang Kibum.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, suruh dia minta maaf padaku!", perintah Kyuhyun pada dua pembantu Kibum.

Dosa apa kedua pembantu Kibum sampai harus diperintah-perintah oleh Kyuhyun? Mereka pembantu Kibum, mereka sudah bekerja disini jauh lebih lama sebelum Kyuhyun muncul dan Kibum yang menggaji mereka. Lalu mana berani mereka menyuruh Kibum minta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

Dua pembantu Kibum diam saja, mereka tak tahu harus apa. Menuruti Kyuhyun jelas salah, tapi kalau tak menurutinya nanti Kyuhyun sedih. Mereka terlalu sayang pada Kyuhyun, padahal siapa Kyuhyun disini? Kalaupun mereka mengganggap Kyuhyun seperti anak mereka-pun juga tak mungkin. Mereka punya anak sendiri yang jauh lebih bisa bertingkah manis dari Kyuhyun. Cuma bermodal sayang dan kasihan tak akan membawa mereka membela Kyuhyun, bisa jadi pekerjaan mereka jadi taruhan.

"Ahjummaaaaa!". Pembantu Kibum bergeming. "Ahjussiiiiii!"

"Cho, ini tengah malam. Bisa kau tidak buat onar si rumahku?". Kibum memotong aksi Kyuhyun, menyelamatkan dua pembantunya dari paksaan iblis ini.

"Iya, ini rumahmu. Aku tak berhak berbuat apa-apa. Tapi bisakah kau tidak jahat padaku?", teriak Kyuhyun kembali membahana di dalam kamar itu. "Apa? Kau mau mengusirku? Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi sendiri!". Katanya menggebu gebu marah.

Kyuhyun bangkit tergesa tapi pinggangnya sakit, lalu dia putuskan duduk sebentar.

"Tak jadi pergi, Cho?", tanya Kibum mengejek.

"Pinggangku sakit, tunggu sebentar", pinta Kyuhyun sambil sedikit merengek. Dan hilanglah nada marah yang tadi.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi tadinya sudah sangat sedih kalau-kalau Kyuhyun benar keluar malam-malam begini. Namun setelah mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluhkan sakit pinggangnya kambuh dan menunda perginya, kedua pembantu Kibum tersenyum lega. Kalau pertengkaran sudah menjadi konyol berarti Kyuhyun akan tinggal untuk malam ini.

"Ahjumma, bisa bantu pijat punggungku lagi!", pinta Kyuhyun memelas. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Kyuhyun? Dan ahjumma mengangguk.

"Ahjumma, dia cuma mengada-ada. Biarkan dia. Kalian pergi tidur sekarang!", perintah Kibum. Pasalnya Kibum kasihan pembantunya terus direpotkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?", Kyuhyun melotot marah ke arah Kibum, sayangnya sama sekali tidak menakutkan. "Aku tidak berbohong, punggungku memang sakit. Kau yang memukulku, tidak minta maaf, tidak tanggung jawab. Jahat!", tambahnya lebih ditekan diakhir kata.

"Mereka butuh istirahat, Cho", Kibum menghela nafas lelah menghadapi tingkah manja Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Jangan minta bantuan mereka".

"Aku pasti akan pergi, sebentar lagi setelah punggungku dipijat". Kibum mulai maklum, iblis ini selalu punya cara untuk mengusik hidupnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku pergi. Sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun bangkit lagi. Dia sok kuat, berdiri dari ranjang tapi sambil mengaduh aduh kecil. Sampai pembantu Kibum dua-duanya terkikik di dekat pintu dan baru terdiam saat Kyuhyun memelototi mereka. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak satu tangannya seperti biasa menopang pinggangnya. Sebelum beranjak dia sempatkan tersenyum sinis pada Kibum, biar Kibum tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun tak selemah yang dia kira.

"Kau tidak suka tidur denganku, aku juga tidak sudi tidur denganmu. Cih!", ejek Kyuhyun. "Aku akan tidur di kamar kalian saja. Disini aku bisa mati membeku", tambahnya sambil mencoba berjalan ke arah pembantu Kibum.

"Katanya kau mau keluar, kenapa kau malah merepotkan mereka?", Kibum benar-benar khawatir pembantunya direpotkam terus oleh Kyuhyun. Dia tak mau pembantunya kerja melebihi tanggung jawab mereka. Bisa saja mereka kecapekan dan sakit.

"Aku bilang mau keluar, keluar dari kamar ini bukan dari rumah ini. Kau kira aku akan keluar rumah tengah malam begini. Luntang lantung kesana kemari. Kalau ada setan mengangguku kau mau tanggung jawab?", jawab Kyuhyun sambil marah. Kibum sudah keterlaluan bagi Kyuhyun. Masa Kyuhyun harus keluar rumah ditengah malam begini?

"Mana ada setan mengganggu setan!", gumam Kibum lirih, tapi pendengaran iblis memang sangat tajam. Kyuhyun kembali, menunduk sejenak mengambil bantalnya dan melemparkan ke muka Kibum.

"Makan itu manusia es muka datar jahat. Awas kau, aku akan balas dendam!", ancamnya disambut cekikikan kembali oleh dua pembantu Kibum.

Kyuhyun menjauh dari Kibum, berjalan cepat dan melangkah besar-besar. Dan setelah lima langkah dia menahan, punggungnya sakit lagi.

"Aduuh aduuh, punggungku!", eluhnya sambil merengek. "Ahjumma!"

Ahjumma dan suaminya yang tak habis habisnya terkikik segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ahjumma memapah Kyuhyun keluar kamar dan membawa kemana Kyuhyun mau. Ahjussi akan menutup kamar, membiarkan majikannya beristirahat sendiri. Ahjussi paham benar kalau Kibum lelah. Bekerja sampai larut dan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengusik majikannya itu.

"Ahjussi!", panggil Kibum. Ahjussi berhenti, melihat Kibum yang masih di ranjangnya. "Bawa dia ke kamar tamu, jangan biarkan dia menganggu kalian. Merepotkan saja!".

"Eeeemmm, ya Tuan. Tapi...", ahjussi ragu pasalnya Kyuhyun kalau punya kemauan tak bisa dicegah.

"Jangan terus memanjakannya!"

"Iya baik, Tuan!", kata ahjussi mantap, tapi hatinya masih ragu. "Selamat malam, Tuan!". Kibum cuma menjawab dengan deheman kecil dan membiarkan pembantunya keluar.

Ahjussi menutup pintunya pelan, kemudian menyusul istrinya. Niatannya mau menyampaikan perintah Kibum untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar tamu. Memang kalau dipikir-pikir merepotkan juga kalau Kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya. Bukan masalah ahjussi keberatan, kamar mereka berada dekat dapur tidak sebagus dan semewah kamar Kibum, bisa tidak Kyuhyun tidur disana? Kyuhyun dimata ahjumma dan ahjussi itu tipikal namja manja. Kalau di kamar tamu kan fasilitasnya sama dengan kamar Kibum.

Kyuhyun berbalik, berjalan tergesa berpapasan dengan ahjussi yang baru saja beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Kibum. Dibelakangnya ada ahjumma yang mengekor Kyuhyun. Ahjumma juga tidak mengerti apa alasan Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar Kibum. Masih dengan gaya nenek-neneknya, Kyuhyun menghampiri pintu, membukannya kasar.

"KIBUM!", teriaknya.

Kibum yang hendak rebahan mengurungkan niat. Dia kembali duduk dan tentu kembali mendesah. Tak ada habisnya si iblis itu mengganggu harinya. Ada apa lagi dia berbalik ke kamarnya?

"Kau harus ingat. Nanti kalau pingganggku sembuh, aku akan balas dendam!", ancamnya sambil menuding ke arah Kibum.

"Sudah kau katakan tadi", balas Kibum santai.

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dia tak merasa mengatakan ancaman tadi. Masa iya dia sudah mengancam Kibum? Kibum yang pelupa itu, tidak mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun, iblis dari segala iblis lupa ancamannya sendiri. Kibum mengada ada. Merasa perlu dibuktikan Kyuhyun menoleh ke ahjussi didekatnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya meminta pendapat, tapi ahjussi mengangguk membenarkan Kibum. Kyuhyun belum percaya, bisa jadi ahjussi sekongkol dengan Kibum. Kibum kan yang mengajinya. Kemudian dia beralih pada ahjumma dibelakangnya dan ahjumma-pun mengangguk mengikuti suaminya. Kyuhyun mengernyit lagi, sudah pasti ahjumma dan ahjussi membela Kibum. Sekongkol tingkat tinggi ini namanya.

"Masa iya aku sudah mengancamnya?", tanya Kyuhyun ke siapapun yang mau menjawab. Ahjumma dan ahjussi diam saja berarti mengiyakan. Kemudian Kyuhyun manyun merasa dijahati seisi rumah ini. "Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau aku sudah mengatakannya, kan aku jadi malu!", bentaknya pada sepasang pembantu itu.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi saling pandang. Apa maunya Kyuhyun saja mereka tidak tahu, Kyuhyun juga tidak tanya, lalu bagaimana mereka bilang? Mereka cuma pembantu, tak merangkap sebagai mentalist yang bisa baca pikiran orang.

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, mungkin ada hal lain yang bisa dia katakan pada Kibum. Setidaknya kalimat penutup agar malunya berkurang, tapi dia tak menemukan apapun. Kyuhyun pasrah, kemudian meninggalkan kamar Kibum lagi dengan gontai. Habislah dia, Kibum pasti tertawa terbahak bahak dalam imajinasinya. Dia benar-benar tak ingat tadi sudah mengancam Kibum, kenapa dia bisa lupa? Pasti ada orang yang menularkan pelupa itu padanya.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi mengikuti Kyuhyun lagi. Mengekor dan menjaga kalau kalau Kyuhyun melakukan hal tak terduga lagi. Dan benar, si iblis itu berhenti bahkan sebelum dia genap melangkah 10 kali. Kyuhyun berbalik lagi, kembali membuka kasar pintu kamar tidur Kibum. Kali ini dia yakin memiliki kalimat yang belum diucapkannya sebelumnya.

"KIBUM!", panggilnya lagi.

Kibum sudah rebahan ketika namanya dipanggil ulang. Manager TC itu kembali duduk, kembali mendesah malas dan kembali mengurut pelipisnya. Si iblis lagi, bawa masalah lagi. Kali ini apa?

"Biasakan pakai celana dalam kalau tidur. Kau jorok!". Pembantu Kibum melotot bersamaan saking kagetnya, kemudian segera menormalkan matanya sambil menahan tawa.

Itu tadi tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Kalimat Kyuhyun terlalu menyimpang, tapi itu satu satunya kalimat yang melintas di benak iblis Cho dan belum di ucapkannya pada Kibum. Biar saja, dari pada Kyuhyun malu tak ada kalimat pengganti untuk yang tadi.

Kyuhyun akan melangkah, tapi dia kembali memandang Kibum yang sedikit kesal atau sedikit malu. Entahlah, wajahnya datar tapi matanya melirik sana sini seperti orang kelimpungan.

"KIBUM!", panggil Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku membencimu!".

Braaaakkkk

Pintu dibanting dari luar oleh Kyuhyun. Sudah pasti itu kalimat finalnya Kyuhyun. Kibum masih dengar gerutuan dari balik pintunya, mengecil, semakin kecil kemudian hilang pertanda kalau Kyuhyun dan pembantunya benar-benar pergi. Kibum mendesah lagi, kali ini desahan lega karena iblis itu benar-benar enyah dari kamarnya.

Tadi Kibum ingin tertawa mengingat dua kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, karena tumpulnya otak iblis itu masalah celana dalam dibawa-bawa. Lagi pula ini kamarnya, Kibum mau tidur pakai celana dalam atau tidak itu terserah dia. Kibum tadi pakai handuk sebelum berangkag tidur, tapi... Tiba-tiba Kibum ragu, dia mengintip dibalik selimutnya yang berserakan. Kibum memejam sejenak kemudian mengumpat pelan,

"Damn!",

Kibum tak menemukan handuknya dibawah sana. Dia ingat betul memakai handuk itu tadi, sekarang handuknya terlepas entah kemana. Memang biasanya tak masalah, tapi kali ini ada Kyuhyun disini. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun sudah melihat properti milik Kibum? Ok, Kibum tak mau memikirkan hal itu terlalu jauh. Dia segera membangkitkan tubuh polosnya, berjalan menuju lemari mencari celana dalam, short dan T-shirt-nya. Begitu lebih bagus dari pada peringatan dari Kyuhyun tadi terus menganggu tidurnya.

julie khoyul

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Kibum bangkit. Dia tidak tidur sedari Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya tadi. Kibum berjalan keluar kamar, mengecek sesuatu, tentang Kyuhyun tentunya. Benarkah ahjussi menuruti perintahnya membawa Kyuhyun di kamar tamu atau si iblis itu menolak lalu memaksa tidur di kamar mereka? Kibum membuka pelan kamar tamu, dia cuma memastikan Kyuhyun ada ditempat itu dan tidur dengan aman. Dengan Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan nyaman tentunya pembantu Kibum bisa beristirahat tanpa diganggu iblis licik itu.

Kibum merenggangkan daun pintu kamar tamu. Cuma gelap disitu, dan Kibum tak melihat ada seorangpun diranjang. Dia mencari saklar dekat pintu dan membuka lampu, setelah kamar tamu dapat penerangan Kibum tak menemukan Kyuhyun, malahan kamar tamu masih rapi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kibum mematikan lampu kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu itu. Ah berarti benar Kyuhyun mengungsi di kamar pembantunya.

Niatan Kibum mengecek sudah hilang, toh Kyuhyun sudah pasti ada di kamar pembantunya. Entah pembantunya harus tidur dengan cara apa kalau Kyuhyun menguasai ranjang mereka, dia sudah tak mau tahu. Dia bisa mengurus masalah ini besok, ini sudah terlalu larut dan Kibum ingin tidur kembali. Kibum sudah berjalan kekamarnya ketika lampu dapur tiba-tiba menyala. Ada gerakan seseorang di dapur yang membuat Kibum kembali berniat mengeceknya.

"Ahjumma, sedang apa malam-malam begini?". Ahjumma kaget sejenak, tapi kemudian lega karena yang muncul adalah Kibum. Dia takut hantu yang muncul mungkin.

"Membuat susu", jawabnya singkat.

"Dia tidur di kamar kalian?", tanya Kibum lagi sambil berjalan ke rak. Dia mengambil gelas lalu menuang air di kedalamnya. Kibum pura-pura haus, tapi dia meminum air itu beberapa teguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Kalau dia marah lalu keluar rumah malam-malam begini malah tidak baik"

"Iya, tapi dia merepotkan". Ahjumma tersenyum saja. Dia pikir walau bagaimanapun dinginnya Kibum, majikannya itu tetap tak tega melihat mereka susah.

Kibum meneguk lagi airnya kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci. Dia menunggui ahjumma membuat susu. Mulai memasukkan bubuk susu coklat, menuang air panas dan mengaduknya. Pembantunya terlihat terbiasa sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Berkerja cepat dan tak banyak mengeluh, bahkan lebih tengah malam begini dia belum tidur demi segelas susu coklat panas, dia terlihat senang hati membuatnya.

"Ayo kekamar kalian!", ajak Kibum yang ditanggapi tanda tanya oleh ahjumma, tapi sayangnya Kibum tak menjelaskan dan terus berlalu mendahului pembantunya. Ahjumma-pun mengikuti dengan membawa susu pesanan Kyuhyun.

Saat Kibum membuka kamar yang besarnya cuma separuh kamarnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Iblis itu terpejam tapi masih berpolah. Tidurnya terlihat tak nyenyak. Atau mungkin itu alasan dia minta susu panas tadi? Kibum melihat ahjussi duduk dikursi sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Pembantu laki-laki itu tentu tak bisa tidur apa lagi ranjangnya benar-benar dikuasai Kyuhyun seperti pemikiran Kibum tadi. Ahjussi menyapa sebentar kemudian tersenyum kaku saat ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun menguasai ranjangnya.

"Cho!"

"Hm!", sahutnya tanpa repot membuka mata. "Mana susuku?". Kyuhyun terbangun dan kemudian duduk. Ahjumma langsung menyerahkan susu padanya. Bak ratu saja, dia dilayani sesempurna mungkin oleh pembantu Kibum. "Kenapa kau ada disini?", tanya Kyuhyun ditengah sadar dan tidak. Dia sangat mengantuk tapi dia juga ingin minum susu, jadi dia berada antara sadar dan tidak.

Kibum tak menjawab apapun. Dia menunggui Kyuhyun meniup-niup susu lalu meneguknya sedikit. Meniup-niup lagi dan meneguknya lagi. Kibum berdiri sedikit lama disamping ranjang pembantunya, tanpa berbuat apapun tanpa berkata apapun. Dia cuma mau menunggui Kyuhyun menyelesaikan susunya. Setelah lama dia menunggu, Kyuhyun selesai dengan susunya. Si iblis itu hendak merebah tapi Kibum segera menarik tangannya.

"Pindah dari sini!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Pindah. Kau merepotkan mereka"

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau. Aku tak sudi tidur denganmu!", rengek Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah mengantuknya.

"Tidur dikamar tamu, Cho!"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau disini", tolaknya lagi.

Kibum tak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun terus terusan mengganggu pembantunya. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Sebentar lagi pagi dan pembantunya butuh banyak istirahat. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun berdiri walau iblis itu meronta. Dia menggendong Kyuhyun bak karung beras di pundaknya. Kyuhyun meronta-ronta tak mau pergi, tapi Kibum bilang akan menjatuhkannya kalau dia tak diam. Kyuhyun terdiam, tak berani berontak lagi. Dia takut Kibum benar-benar menjatuhkannya. Dia pasrah digendong Kibum keluar kamar pembantunya.

"Pelan-pelan!", pinta Kyuhyun yang akan diturunkan di ranjang kamar tamu. Dia takut pinggangnya lebih sakit kalau sampai Kibum menjatuhkannya. Tapi tidak, Kibum menurunkannya pelan diatas ranjang itu. "Ambilkan guling!", perintahnya.

Kibum jengkel diperintah oleh anak setan, tapi dia menurut. Kibum menarik guling dari sisi jauh ranjang lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengantuk merebut kasar guling itu, dia bergelimpung membelakangi Kibum sambil memeluk gulingnya. Kyuhyun mengubah-ubah posisi sejenak kemudian tidur. Kibum menarik selimut tebal dibawah, mengenakannya pada Kyuhyun. Dia membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun agar tak kedinginan lalu terbangun dan mengganggu yang lain lagi. Kemudian Kibum berjaga sebentar, memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar lelap. Dan sekian menit dia memutuskan kembali kekamarnya.

Saat keluar kamar, Kibum mendapati pembantunya berdiri di depan pintu. Mereka sedang memastikan Kyuhyun dapat perlakuan layak atau tidak dari Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun kurang nyaman, mereka bisa membantu. Tapi dari yang mereka lihat tadi, Kibum tak melakukan apapun yang buruk pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidur nyenyak.

"Kalian untuk apa disini?". Pembantunya tak menjawab, mereka cuma menunduk. "Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat lambat!". Kibum meranjak tapi sedikit berpesan agar tak selalu menururi perintah Kyuhyun.

julie khoyul

"Sebenarnya Tuan Kim itu baik, tapi kenapa selalu dianggap jahat?"

"Anak muda", jawab ahjussi atas pertanyaan istrinya.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun seperti perintah Kibum tadi. Ini sudah lebih dari jam 2 pagi, tapi mereka tak mengantuk lagi setelah kejadian Kyuhyun berteriak ditengah malam tadi. Sudah kepalang tanggung untuk tidur lagi. Yah, diusia mereka sekarang ini sudah sulit untuk tidur lagi kalau terbangun lewat tengah malam. Maklum juga, mereka berdua pekerja keras.

"Yeobo!,

"Ne?",

"Nyonya Kyu itu manis sekali ya. Dari mana dulu Tuan dapatnya?"

"Dia itu manja"

"Iya, tapi manis", bela ahjumma. "Sebelum Nyonya datang, rumah ini seperti kuburan saja. Ada atau tak ada Tuan Kim, tetap saja sepi". Ahjussi menangguk kali ini. "Dan rasanya seperti makam gaji buta, kerja yang itu-itu saja, ringan dan tuan tak pernah cek sedikitpun".

"Kalau membicarakan Nyonya Kyu, jadi teringat Jonghoon. Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa sekolahnya lancar?".

Ahjussi dan ahjumma merindukankan anaknya yang sekarang sekolah di kota lain. Sebenarnya mereka kesepian tinggal dirumah Kibum. Memang apa-apa ada, pekerjaan mereka mudah, Kibum juga tak pernah merecoki pekerjaan mereka. Saking jarang interaksi dengan Kibum, kedua pembantunya merasa kerja tanpa majikan. Anak mereka sekolahnya jauh, kalau rindu mereka cuma bisa menelepon. Kalau untuk bertemu harus menunggu libur sekolah. Itulah kenapa kehadiran Kyuhyun disambut baik oleh keduannya. Mereka menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anak sendiri.

"Yeobo!"

"Ne?"

"Penghangat ruangan di kamar tamu kan belum diperbaiki". Ahjussi berfikir sejenak. Iya, dia belum memanggil orang untuk memperbaikinya. "Kalau Nyonya tak bisa tidur..."

"Kita cek!"

Ahjussi dan ahjumma hendak kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur karena kedinginan atau lebih paranya sakit dan masuk angin gara-gara pemanas ruangannya rusak, mereka juga nanti yang repot. Sepasang pembantu itu berhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar kamar membawa selimut tebalnya, bantal serta gulingnya juga. Dia lebih seperti tumpukan bantal dan guling berjalan bersama selimut. Ini lebih parah dari pada Ryeowook yang tempo hari membawa selimut tebal dan baju kebesaran dua angka. Kyuhyun berjalan sambil terus menggerutu. Dia tersandung dua kali tapi untungnya tak jatuh. Kyuhyun juga menabrak meja sampai mejanya bergeser. Dia tak peduli, kyuhyun mengantuk tapi tidur di kamar sangat dingin. Dia berinisiatif keluar, siapa tahu udara diluar sedikit lebih hangat.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan semua barangnya di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Dia menata bantalnya ditepi, lalu merebah. Kyuhyun memakai selimutnya dan memeluk gulingnya lagi kemudian mencoba tidur. Ahjumma dan ahjussi tak berbuat apapun, mereka cuma memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun saja. Mereka sudah bisa menebak kalau Kyuhyun kedinginan dalam kamarnya. Dan sedikit lama memperhatikan Kyuhyun tak bergerak, berarti tidurnya sudah lebih baik.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrggghhhh!", erang Kyuhyun sambil melempar gulingnya.

Dua pembantu Kibum kaget sejenak. Mereka bingung melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang, melempar gulingnya kemudian bangkit dan menendang selimutnya.

"Kibum sialan, aku akan balas dendam!", rutuknya entah sengaja atau tidak.

Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu tak karuan. Dia bangkit lagi tapi kali ini tak membawa semua barangnya. Dia berjalan kekamar biasanya dia tidur, kamar Kibum. Disitu lebih nyaman, lebih hangat dan lebih disukai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar yang jarang dikunci itu kemudian masuk dan menutupnya, menghilangkan badannya dari pandangan pasangan pembantu yang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Katanya jahat, mau balas dendam, tapi kembalinya ke Tuan Kim juga", celetuk ahjussi tentang tingkah Kyuhyun barusan.

"Mungkin cinta anak muda jaman sekarang seperti itu, yeobo"

Ahjussi menggeleng lemah, dia tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun sebegitu manisnya lebih terkesan aneh. Atau memang cinta anak muda jaman sekarang seperti itu, mengutip kata kata istrinya tadi. Yang penting Kyuhyun sekarang sudah berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Ahjussi menarik istrinya untuk kembali ke kamar mereka. Walau tak bisa tidur mereka bisa istirahat disana. Masalah Kyuhyun pastinya akan ditangani Kibum.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Kibum. Manager TC itu sudah terlelap saat Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh lebih dekat dengannya. Disinilah Kyuhyun mendapat kenyamanan tidur. Rasa kantuknya yang tadi tertunda sekarang datang lagi, seakan di ranjang inilah Kyuhyun diharuskan beristirahat. Kyuhyun menggeser lagi tubuhnya sampai menempel pada Kibum. Dipeluknya Kibum untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih banyak, Kibum memang dingin, tapi itu sifatnya saja, badannya hangat dan Kyuhyun suka.

"Kibum, aku mau tidur. Ayo cerita!", ajaknya sedikit mengigau. "Nanti aku tak bisa tidur, ayo, ayo cerita padaku", katanya lagi sambil menyembunyikan muka didekat leher Kibum

Kibum terbangun saat merasakan hembusan hangat dilehernya. Saat membuka mata didapatinya Kyuhyun meringkuk sambil memeluknya renggang. Kibum mengawasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit mengigau minta bercerita. Dia jadi terpikir, kalau Kyuhyun diasrama seperti ini, siapa yang dimintainya bercerita. Kasihan juga iblis ini. Kibum menarik badam Kyuhyun lebih mendekat, memasukkan namja itu dalam selimut bersamanya. Udara sangat dingin, walau pemanas sudah diaktifkan tetap tidak baik tidur tanpa selimut.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!"

"Ayo cerita. Aku tak bisa tidur!", rengeknya sambil menggosok gosokkan mukannya ke bagian dada Kibum.

"Kau bilang tak bisa tidur tapi kau sudah terpejam, Cho".

Kyuhyun tenang sejenak.

"Kibum!", panggilnya lagi setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"Hn!"

"Ayo cerita!", pintanya lebih memelas tapi mata Kyuhyun masih terpejam.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Selama ini, satu hal yang seakan menjadi pantangan hidup Kibum telah runtuh detik ini juga. Kyuhyun didalam tidurnya telah membuat Kibun tersenyum, walau cuma senyum kecil. Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, dia cuma ingin tersenyum saja melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Lee Hyukjae adalah namja yang sangat dikagumi Kibum, tapi dia tak tahu ada hal yang lebih besar dari sebuah kekaguman.

"Aku tak bisa cerita, Cho. Tapi aku bisa lakukan hal lain selain bercerita".

Kibum bangkit dan menarik Kyuhyun juga untuk duduk. Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya pada headbed, dia kemudian membawa Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun menggelayut, bersandar sambil terpejam didada Kibum. Dia sangat mengantuk, matanya sudah tak bisa dibuka lagi, tapi mulutnya belum bisa tidur.

"Buka matamu!"

"Aku mengantuk. Ayo cerita!", Kibum tersenyum lagi. Biar saja, toh Kyuhyun juga tak melihat senyumnya.

"Buka matamu!", pinta Kibum lagi, tapi Kyuhyun masih terpejam sambil bergumam 'mengantuk', 'tak bisa tidur' dan 'ayo cerita'.

Kibum menarik kepala Kyuhyun mendekat, lebih dekat hingga sejajar dengan kepalanya. Dia sengaja menghembuskan nafas panasnya ke mata Kyuhyun, biar namja Cho itu mau membuka matanya. Sebelah kanan, sebelah kiri, kanan lagi, kiri lagi hingga Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kelopak matanya. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka, tapi dia tak bisa melihat jelas. Kibum juga tak terlihat sempurna.

"Wajahmu buram", katanya yang kemudian mulai menyerah dengan kantuknya. "Aku mau tidur!"

"Jangan tidur dulu, katanya kau mau aku bercerita"

"Hn", sahut Kyuhyun yang entah didunia mana nyawanya tersangkut.

"Sepasang kekasih sedang berada ditepi danau. Mereka duduk dibawah pohon". Kyuhyun tak menyahut tapi ketika kepalanya mau terpuruk didada Kibum, Kibum segera menopangnya. "Sebut saja mereka namja besar dan namja kecil. Namja besar memangku namja kecil, kekasihnya itu. Karena udara bertiup semakin kencang, namja besar bertanya pada kekasihnya. 'Apa kau kedinginan?'". Kyuhyun berdehem lalu mengangguk. "Melihat namja kecil mengangguk, namja besar lalu mengeratkan pelukannya". Kibum mengeratkan sebelah tangannya dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-pun ikut-ikutan bergeser merapat ke tubuh Kibum.

Kibum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Walau udara sangat dingin, tapi cuaca sangat cerah. Namja besar senang sekali berada disitu. Bagaimana dengan namja kecil?"

"Aku senang!", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar juga.

"Namja besar kemudian memandangi muka namja kecil". Kibum meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan menyejajarkan wajah mereka. "Ada sesuatu yang sangat menggiurkan di wajah namja kecil. Namja besar ingin sekali mendapatkannya, dan dia bertanya, bolehkan?"

"Boleh"

Kibum seakan menelan jarak antaranya dan Kyuhyun. Dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Menggesekkan pelan kesana kemari, seakan menghaluskan permukaan yang kasar pada bibirnya. Kibum berhenti bergerak kesana kemari, memberi jeda sesaat walau mereka masih menempel. Kemudian dia mulai melumat, memeras dan menghisap inci demi inci permukaan merah itu. Beberapa detik, lalu dilepas.

"Namja kecil, kau suka?"

"Hn", Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Mau lagi?"

"Hn", dia mengangguk.

Kibum mengulanginya lagi. Menempelkan, menggesek, melumat, mengisap lalu dilepas. Mengulang lagi, menempelkan, mengisap, melumat, sedikit mengigit dan dilepas. Kemudian dia melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"Apakah namja kecil lelah?", tanya Kibum ke namja kecil atau namja iblis, siapapun itu.

"Sedikit!", jawabnya tak jujur. Jelas nafas Kyuhyun pendek-pendek dan terburu, dia lelah.

"Namja kecil tak boleh berbohong. Namja besar akan sedih sekali kalau sampai itu terjadi"

"Aku mengantuk!", katanya kemudian.

"Nah, itu baru benar. Namja besar berkata 'Ayo kita tidur sejenak dibawah pohon ini. Akan ku peluk kau erat sekali sampai udara dingin tak bisa menyentuhmu'". Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kemudian Kibum membawa Kyuhyun merebah kembali, menyelimuti diri bersama dan mendekap namja iblis itu seperti yang dikatakan namja besar dalam cerita.

julie khoyul

"Pagi ahjussi!", sapa Kyuhyun yang lewat ruang tamu. Dia mau ke dapur tapi berpapasan dengan ahjussi yang hendak keluar rumah. Ahjussi cuma tersenyum, pasalnya ini sudah lewat jam satu siang dan Kyuhyun menyapa selamat pagi.

Kyuhyun melenggang membiarkan ahjussi keluar rumah. Dia mau minta susu panas ke ahjumma. Ahjumma sudah pasti ada di dapur. Kyuhyun melewati sofa-sofa ruang tamu disitu ada Kibum yang fokus membaca buku dan namja kepala besar yang memegang map-nya. Yesung tengah gencar-gencarnya membujuk Kibum agar mau menolongnya.

"Hyung kenapa kau sudah ada disini? Aku kan baru bangun"

Yesung dan Kibum melihat arah datangnya Kyuhyun. Kibum melirik saja sih, kemudian kembali pada bukunya. Itu buku yang dibuang Kyuhyun malam itu, sudah ketemu ternyata. Yesung menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun, bukan karena bangun siang tapi karena Kyuhyun terlihat begitu aneh dengan piama biru bintang-bintang itu. Seperti... eh Yesung tiba-tiba membayangkan kalau Ryeowook memakai piama akan seperti apa ya? Bahkan perumpamaan untuk Kyuhyun tadi lupa dipikirkannya.

"Aku punya firasat kau akan bangun siang, Kyu. Jadi perjalan kesini tadi ku sempatkan ke toko elektronik. Ini PSP yang kau minta kemarin", tunjuk Yesung ke tas kertas hitam berlogo Sony. "Sekalian ku belikan juga chip game-nya"

"Wah kau baik sekali, Hyung", puji Kyuhyun sambil menghampiri Kibum dan Yesung, tepatnya menghampiri PSP-nya. Kyuhyun meraih bungkusan yang sekarang sah menjadi miliknya itu, kemudian duduk disamping Kibum.

"Itu karena kau juga baik, Kyu!".

Alasan Yesung membelikan PSP untuk Kyuhyun, kemarin sore sebelum Yesung pulang disempatkannya mencari namja imut incarannya. Dan kebetulan Yesung masuk kamar Kyuhyun, mereka berkenalan lalu saling membantu tentunya. Kyuhyun memberikan informasi soal Ryeowook dan Yesung memberi PSP sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya. Kemarin Yesung juga sempat menemui Ryeowook sebentar walau akhirnya Ryeowook kembali diamankan oleh trainee lain. Lalu mengingat gosip Kibum dan Kyuhyun, dengan inisiatif tak masuk akalnya dia membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah Kibum.

Kibum sudah tahu kalau Yesung yang membawa Kyuhyun kemari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kepala besar itu? Dia datang pagi-pagi sekali. Saat Kibum keluar kamar, Yesung sudah menunggunya di sofa sambil menyengir lebar. Yesung minta Kibum bertukar tempat dengannya. Pasalnya perusahaan yang Yesung pimpin juga dapat undangan dari pengusaha yang akan mengadakan pesta itu. Dia tahu kalau pengusaha itu lebih suka berbisnis dengan orang yang sudah menikah. Karena menurut si pengusaha komitmen dengan istri atau suami membawa seorang pembisnis terarah dalam bisnis kedepannya, pemikiran stabil dan luas. Dan Yesung sudah terlanjur mengirimkan pesan ke si pembisnis kalau pemimpin perusahaannya sudah menikah. Yesung sendiri baru ingat setelahnya kalau dia belum menikah. Mumpung si pembisnis juga tak tahu wajah pemimpin perusahaan Yesung, dia mau bertukar tempat dengan Kibum. Biar Kibum yang datang dengan pacarnya atau siapapun yang mau disewa untuk pura-pura jadi istri. Kalau Yesung sendiri, dia tak pandai berpura-pura.

"Kau belun mandi, Cho?", tanyanya lebih terkesan mengejek.

"Aku sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi", jawabnya ogah-ogahan, Kyuhyun masih dendam dengan Kibum setelah semalam diusir dari kamar. "AHJUMMAAAAA!",teriak Kyuhyun disambut pelototan dari Kibum.

"Jangan berteriak, ini bukan hutan!", tegur Kibum yang diindahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ya. Ada apa? Ada apa?", tanya ahjumma gugup. "Mau makan?"

"Aku tak mau makan. Buatkan..."

"Susu coklat panas?", tebak ahjumma yang diangguki Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, buat untukku juga", dan ahjumma juga mengangguk. Dia sudah hafal kalau Yesung akan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi. "Aku tak mau panas. Taruh separuh air panas, seperempat air dingin dan seperempat es batu. Taruh juga satu sendok gula". Lah Yesung inilah saudara Kibum yang ahjumma bilang aneh kemarin.

Ahjumma bergerak cepat, beberapa menit kemudian dua gelas susu coklat berbeda suhu itu terhidang didepan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Kyuhyun mendekap erat box PSP-nya, sambil meniup-niup susu. Sedangnkan Yesung menunggui es-nya mencair. Dua orang aneh sedang duduk dikanan kiri Kibum ini. Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada gelas kemudian menyeruput susunya.

"Auuuu!", eluhnya sambil memegangi bibirnya yang luka.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?"

"Tak tahu, Hyung. Bibirku sudah robek saat aku bangun tadi. Sakiiiitt sekali", adunya sambil memajukan bibirnya yang luka. "Mungkin terantuk saat aku tidur"

Yesung mengalihkan pandang pada Kibum.

"Mungkin bibirmu robek saat kalian berciuman. Mungkin terantuk giginya Kibum!". Kyuhyun melirik Kibum, Yesung juga. Sedangkan Kibum sendiri mengernyit. Kapan dia berciuman dengan Kyuhyun? Untuk apa juga? Kalau dia mau ciuman dengan namja, Lee Hyukjae satu-satunya orang yang Kibum mau. "Jangan menyangkal, aku tahu kalau kalian sudah menikah. Ahjumma memberitahuku tadi pagi". Kali ini Kyuhyun juga ikut mengernyit. Dia merasa tak pernah menikah dengan Kibum. Pantas saja ahjumma sayang sekali padanya, jadi karena mereka menganggap Kyuhyun istrinya Kibum? Tapi siapa yang bilang Kyuhyun istrinya Kibum? Kemudian terlintas nama Heechul dibenak Kyuhyun. Siluman kurang kerjaan itulah yang bilang.

"Oh iya, semalam aku bermimpi Kibum mendongeng sebelum aku tidur. Dongeng tentang namja besar dan namja kecil"

"Pasti cerita seram lalu saling membunuh satu sama lain", tebak Yesung.

"Bukan, Hyung. Tentang namja besar dan namja kecil yang berciuman ditepi danau"

"Mungkin..." Yesung menoleh lagi pada Kibum.

"Apa?", tanya Kibum kasar dam Yesung menggeleng.

Mungkin ciuman mereka sampai terbawa mimpi, itu yang mau Yesung bilang.

To be continue

Eee sudah habis, besok- besok lagi. Nggak tahu harus nulis apa. Just thank you n see u soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 14:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hallo readers, balik lagi. Luamaaa ya.. but i'll try to update on time. Oiya, terima kasih buat semuanya. Kalian buat gue semangat nulis, walau agak lama. Reader baru, selamat datang. And chap 14 is showing...

Pelukan Kecil dari Mr. Kim

Sedari sore, setelah Yesung meninggalkan rumah Kibum, hingga hampir tengah malam ini tak ada ribut seperti sebelumnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah berada si kamar mereka, iya Kyuhyun mengklaim kamar itu miliknya juga, jadi Kibum tak berhak mengusirnya lagi. Kibum duduk bersandar pada headbed dan membaca buku, Kyuhyun juga. Si iblis itu duduk dan memainkan PSP baru-nya. Kyuhyun fokus memenceti PSP, dia mengatur PSP dan mulut-nya ke mode silent hingga tak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Tapi walau mulut sudah di silent, bibirnya terus komat kamit. Entah baca mantra, mengumpat atau menyemangati tokoh dalam game-nya. Kyuhyun memiring miringnya PSP-nya, kemudian menurunkan dan menaikkan lagi. Lalu dia memutarnya, memutarnya bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya, seolah kalau dia menjungkir balikkan PSP, karakter dalam game-nya ikut jungkir balik.

Kyuhyun malam ini tak lagi mengenakan piama biru-nya. Tadi setelah mandi dia bersikeras menyuruh ahjumma mencari baju yang persis seperti yang Kibum kenakan. Kibum memakai T-shirt putih dan short hitam, dia tak lupa memakai celana dalam tentunya. Takut kalau Kyuhyun bilang jorok lagi padanya. Kyuhyun juga menirukan gaya Kibum, memakai short hitam dan T-shirt putih. Dia cuma ingin membuktikan kalau Kibum dan dirinya memakai barang serupa, dialah yang lebih keren. Ahjumma dan ahjussi memang bilang Kyuhyun keren, tapi mereka menambahkan kalimat seperti, 'short-nya pendek sedikit lebih baik, T-shirtnya kecil sedikit lebih keren' itu kan sama saja bilang kalau Kyuhyun tak lebih keren dari Kibum, tapi bilangnya secara halus. Bahkan Kyuhyun membarengi Kibum duduk dan menghabiskan waktu terjaga sebelum tidurnya untuk berkesibukan, tapi ahjumma dan ahjussi cuma bilang Kyuhyun sama kerennya dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun kecewa dengan mereka sampai dia mengurungkan niat untuk minta susu coklat panas sehabis makan malam tadi.

Kibum berhenti membaca pada halaman 144, membiarkan bukunya terbuka didepan mukanya tapi pikirannya kearah lain. Soal semalam, bagaimana bisa dirinya melakukan itu? Kibum mencium seorang iblis? Oh tidak, dia hanya khilaf. Salah iblis itu sendiri mengganggu tidur Kibum dengan mengigau minta didongengi. Semalah tidur Kibum terusik karena Kyuhyun meringkuk sampai mendesak posisi tidurnya, menjadikan Kibum terbangun. Dan saat Kibum memandangi wajah tidur iblis itu sedikit lebih lama, ada setan lain yang datang membisikkan sebuah kalimat 'cicipi selagi ada kesempatan'. Seketika otak Kibum berperang antara iya dicicipi semua atau iya dicicipi sedikit saja. Pilihan kedua diambil Kibum, pasalnya dia tak mau Kyuhyun nanti terbangun dan berteriak sakit pinggang lagi. Teriakan Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggu kesehatan telinganya. Dan terjadilah hal semalam, tapi Kibum tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun memimpikan dua namja berciuman di tepi danau.

Kibum kembali membaca satu paragraf di halaman 144 itu lalu berhenti lagi. Kibum memikirkan soal rasanya. Dia pernah merasakan bibir Hyukjae dan sampai sekarang belum ada yang menandingi rasa nikmat dari bibir itu. Kyuhyun? Kibum menyebutnya seperti es krim. Walau terakhir kali Kibum makan es krim sekitaran kelas 6 SD, dia masih ingat rasanya. Es krim, perpaduan antara manis, lembut dan dingin, lumayanlah bagi Kibum. Kibum menolehkan muka kearah Kyuhyun, didapatinya iblis itu fokus kearah layar PSP sambil memonyong monyongkan bibir. Kibum tidak merasa mesum, dia mampu menutupi hasratnya sedemikian rupa, hanya saja dia merindukan makan es krim saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Cho!"

"Sssssstttt! Jangan berisik, aku sedang konsentrasi"

"Sejak kapan ahjumma dan ahjussi menganggapmu sebagai istriku?", tanya Kibum mengabaikan peringatan Kyuhyun.

"Ssssstttttt!"

Kibum menghela nafas menanggapi mahkluk satu itu. Dia memilih kembali pada bukunya, dari pada mengurus iblis yang sok sibuk. Kibum selesai membaca halaman 144 dengan cepat, kemudian beralih ke halaman selanjutnya. Pintu kamarnya diketuk saat dia mulai membaca sebaris kalimat.

"Ya!", sahutnya.

"Susu coklat panas, Tuan!", jawab ahjumma dari luar kamar

"Haaahh!", sorak Kyuhyun dengan gembira. Dia memang mengidamkan susu panas, tapi karena kejadian marahnya pada pembantu Kibum dia tak jadi minta. Beruntung ahjumma baik sekali, dan selalu tahu apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan tanpa meminta. Kyuhyun mem-pause game-nya, merebut paksa buku yang Kibum baca dan menukarnya dengan PSP-nya. "Masuk, ahjumma!", teriaknya setelah memasang posisi pura-pura membaca.

Ahjumma muncul dari balik pintu, yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil melihat dua tuannya duduk manis tanpa bertengkar. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar mendapati Kibum mengernyit dengan PSP Kyuhyun lalu meletakkannya diatas nakas. Tidak mungkin sekali kalau Tuan-nya itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk main game, berarti Kyuhyun yang pura-pura membaca. Kyuhyun menyudahi membaca, dia menurunkan buku dari depan mukanya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Ahjumma ini sudah lewat jam tidurmu dan kau masih mengantarkan susu padaku? Aku jadi tidak enak merepotkanmu terus". Kyuhyun akting biar terlihat lebih berwibawa dari pada Kibum.

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab ahjumma sambil menahan tawa.

"Kau sakit, Cho? Biasanya lebih dari tengah malam kau berteriak-teriak memanggil ahjumma", ejek Kibum.

"Kenapa? Sirik saja. Urusi urusanmu sendiri".

Kyuhyun melempar buku ke arah Kibum dan untungnya tidak mengenai kepala. Kyuhyun menyambut susu coklat panas yang diulurkan ahjumma. Seperti biasa dia meniup-niupnya lama sekali membiarkan ahjumma menunggu sambil berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Kyuhyun melirik kearah ahjumma, wanita itu pasti menunggui gelasnya. Kalau gelas bekas susu dibiarkan disini, nanti ada semut. Kibum bisa memarahi ahjumma.

"Kau boleh pergi tidur, nanti kuletakkan gelasnya didapur!" Ahjumma bergeming, dia tak yakin Kyuhyun mau melakukan itu. "Ahjumma, kubilang boleh pergi".

"Biar dia kembalikan sendiri gelasnya. Istirahatlah", kata Kibum meluruskan kalimat pengusiran Kyuhyun.

"Baik, Tuan!". Ahjumma menurut, kemudian yeoja itu meninggalkan kamar. Ya, dilihat dari segi manapun sekarang ini Kibum jauh lebih bijak dari pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meniup susunya sekali dua kali kemudian menyesapnya. Dia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga tinggal separu susu dalam gelasnya. Kyuhyun ingat kalau besok dia mengajak ahjussi dan ahjumma jalan-jalan. Dia sudah terlanjur berjanji, walau sempat marah karena dua pembantu itu tak mengatakan bahwa dia lebih keren dari kibum tapi janjinya harus ditepati. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum ditengah aksinya meminum susu. Manager TC itu kembali membaca bukunya. Kyuhyun rasa Kibum cuma berlagak sok keren didepannya. Suatu saat Kyuhyun bisa lebih keren dari Kibum.

"Kibum!"

"Jangan mengganggu, aku sibuk", Kibum balas dendam.

"Aku yang punya dendam padamu kenapa kau yang membalas!", kata Kyuhyun memulai perdebatan. Kibum melirik saja, kemudian kembali membaca. "Besok aku akan jalan-jalan dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi". Kibum tak mau menanggapi, tapi Kyuhyun yakin manusia es itu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. "Kita mau belanja!"

"Kau mau mengajakku? Tidak perlu, aku punya banyak hal yang lebih berguna dari pada belanja dengamu"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu, berikan aku uang untuk belanja besok!", pintanya lebih tepat paksanya.

"Kau yang mau pergi, kau yang mau belanja lalu kenapa minta uang padaku?"

"Aku tak punya uang, manusia es!", katanya sambil meremat gelasnya saking geram dengan Kibum.

"Kalau tak punya uang, jangan mengajak orang belanja".

"Kau tak pernah mengajak mereka belanja. Aku dengan baik hati mengajak mereka biar mereka tak suntuk dirumah terus", terang Kyuhyun. "Majikan macam apa kau ini, tak ada perhatian sama sekali dengan pembantu. Kau kira mereka bekerja lalu kau bayar, itu cukup? Mereka juga butuh diperhatikan", tambahnya lebih didramatisir.

Kibuk masih tak merespon Kyuhyun. Baginya terlalu banyak meladeni iblis itu bisa merusak otaknya. Kyuhyun itu banyak maunya, kalau dituruti tak akan ada habisnya. Lagi pula untuk apa juga Kibum menurutinya?

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karena tak ditanggapi. Ok, dia memang sering tak menanggapi kata orang, tapi orang lain harus menanggapi apa yang dia katakan. Egois? Memang Cho Kyuhyun egois. Semua orang harus menanggapinya bagaimanapun caranya, termasuk Kibum. Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya yang masih berisi setengah, dia memulurkan tangan secepatnya ke buku Kibum. Dia ingin mengambil buku itu, melemparnya seperti malam lalu. Kibum menjauhkan bukunya sebelum tangan Kyuhyun sampai, manager TC itu sudah bisa menebak kalau bukunya akan jadi sasaran lempar lagi. Kibum meraih PSP dan meletakkannya ke tangan Kyuhyun, dan ketika Kyuhyun akan melemparkannya tapi urung karena itu PSP barunya.

"Cho, bisa kau tak mencari gara-gara di tengah malam?", pinta Kibum lebih tegas.

"Kalau kau memberiku uang untuk belanja besok!", balas Kyuhyun sama tegasnya.

"Habiskan susumu dan pergi tidur. Aku tak mau dengar kau berteriak-teriak lagi!", perintah Kibum.

"Kalau kau memberiku uang untuk belanja besok!"

"Minum dan pergi tidur, Cho!"

"Tidak mau, aku mau uang untuk besok!"

"Cho...!". Kibum sudah geram, selalu Kyuhyun mencari masalah dengannya. "Kalau kau tak bisa diam, keluar dari sini!", perintah Kibum dingin. Dia mulai lelah dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang kekanakan.

"Apa? Kau mengusirku? Tidak bisa. Kalau kau yang tak mau dengar aku ribut kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang keluar?"

"Masih ingat ini rumahku, kamarku jadi kau yang pantas pergi!", kata Kibum lagi lebih dingin.

Kibum kenapa jadi menakutkan begitu? Kyuhyun kan cuma minta uang untuk belanja. Kibum punya banyak uang, kenapa harus pelit? Kyuhyun sedikit takut kalau Kibum tak hanya mengusirnya dari kamar. Kalau Kibum sampai menendangnya dari rumah, Kyuhyun harus kemana malam-malam begini? Kyuhyun memutuskan menyerah dulu kali ini. Mungkin mencoba lagi besok pagi setelah amarah Kibum mereda akan berhasil.

"Aku akan tidur!", katanya yang langsung memasang pose tidur. Kyuhyun masuk selimut, mendekap PSP-nya lalu memejamkan mata.

"Habiskan susumu dulu!", perintah Kibum yang kali ini nadanya sudah kembali normal. "Cho!", panggil Kibum setelah merasa diabaikan.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit meraih gelas susunya dan menegak habis isinya. Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam selimut, dia membawa gelasnya berjalan menjauh dari ranjang lalu keluar kamar. Kibum heran jadinya, mau maunya Kyuhyun mengembalikan gelas kedapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun kembali, tapi dia tak langsung ke ranjang. Kyuhyun masuk kamar mandi, mungkin gosok gigi dan mencuci tangan. Setelah dia kembali, langsung menempati tempat semula dan memejamkan mata sambil memeluk PSP-nya. Kibum kembali heran, Kyuhyun bahkan tak berkata apapun sampai dia terpejam. Kalau Kibum yang melakukannya, itu sudah biasa, tapi ini Kyuhyun, agaknya mustahil kalau Kyuhyun diam saja ketika ada Kibum disampingnya. Apa Kyuhyun sedang merajuk?

"Pakai selimutmu!", perintah Kibum yang tak ditanggapi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidur atau pura-pura tidur, yang jelas dia marah dengan Kibum. "Akan ku berikan uangnya besok!". Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bangkit, mengangkat tubuhnya memasuki selimut tebal kemudian dia kembali tidur ke posisi semula.

Kibum menghapal halaman terakhir yang dia baca, kemudian dia meletakkan bukunya di atas nakas. Kibum mematikan lampu kemudian berbaring dan memulai tidur juga. Kedengarannya memang tidak pas kalau dia menyuruh orang tidur sedangkan dirinya masih terjaga, jadi dia mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun, toh malam sudah terlalu larut.

"Jangan bohong, awas saja kalau kau sampai bohong!", ancam Kyuhyun kemudian kembali diam dan tidur.

julie khoyul

Minggu pagi yang cerah, secerah hati Cho Iblis Kyuhyun yang sedang berpatut didepan cermin besar. Dia bukan sedang menggunakan make up dengan gaun, dia cuma ingin mengacai dirinya, melihat penampilannya pas untuk jalan-jalan hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak terlambat bangun hari ini, dia sudah memasang alarm dalam otaknya kalau hari ini tak boleh telat. Dan sekarang dia sudah siap jalan-jalan.

"Pagi!", sapanya pada Kibum yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Kibum membaca buku yang sama dengan yang semalam saat Kyuhyun lewat. Disampingnya ada map dari Yesung yang kemarin itu. Tadi Kibum mengoreksinya sedikit. Walau Kibum tak bilang menyetujui permintaan Yesung, dia juga tak membiarkan proposal dari Yesung banyak kesalahan. Dia melirik sejenak ke Kyuhyun, sudah rapi dan wangi. Kyuhyun memakai parfum Kibum ternyata. Tapi untungnya Kibum tak punya parfum aroma bunga atau buah, iblis itu bisa menertawakannya nanti. Kibum memutuskan mengamati Kyuhyun ketika melirik saja tidak cukup baginya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, kaosnya, mantel tebalnya, celananya lalu sendal jepitnya. Yang benar saja, memadukan pakaian bermerk dengan sendal jepit?

"Kau mau jual diri, Cho!".

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar penuturan Kibum. Sebegitu jahatnya dia? Wajah berbinar yang sudah terpasang sedari bangun, hilang sudah dari Kyuhyun. Dia kecewa, Kibum dengan tak berperasaan mengatakan hal tabu seperti itu. Kibum yang melihat perubahan dimuka Kyuhyun, mengoreksi kembali kalimatnya. Dia tak bermaksud kearah sana. Dia tak bermaksud melukai hati Kyuhyun dengan kalimat tadi.

"Keluarkan semua tag dari bajumu!", perintah Kibum sambil menunjuk juntaian tag yang ada dibelakang baju Kyuhyun. Dia harap Kyuhyun mau mengerti kalau Kibum bercanda.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan dia mendapati tag baju menggantung dibelakang lehernya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dia lupa mengeluarkannya tadi. Untung Kibum mengingatkan, kalau tidak orang lain diluar sana juga akan bilang hal yang sama dengan Kibum tadi.

"Kibum, kau tak punya sepatu yang bagus ya? Masa aku harus keluar dengan sendal jepit begini?"

Kibum kembali pada bukunya, dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Minggu yang dikatakan hari damai sedunia bagi Kibum, akan dihabiskannya dirumah. Membaca buku sebanyak dia bisa. Bersantai sampai bosan. Lalu Kyuhyun mau kemana?

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyanya tanpa merubah posisi.

"Jalan-jalan. Kau lupa? Jangan-jangan kau juga lupa kalau mau memberiku uang untuk belanja".

"Kapan aku bilang?", tanya Kibum santai. Aih, penyakitnya Kibum kembali.

"Semalam sebelum tidur"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakannya"

"Apa maksudmu?", teriak Kyuhyun. "Aku turuti kemauanmu semalam dan kau bohong padaku!".

Ahjumma melongok dari dapur ketika mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menggelengkan kepala. Lagi ini terjadi, kalau biasanya tengah malam ini berganti dipagi hari. Kibum itu pelupa dan Kyuhyun itu manja, kalau mengharapkan ketenangan dari mereka jelas tak akan mungkin. Lagi pula pertengakaran sepihak dari Kyuhyun yang selalu berteriak-teriak dan Kibum yang menanggapi sepatah dua patah kata, boleh dianggap pemeriah suasana. Ahjumma dan suaminya terlalu bosan dengan ketenangan.

"Kau selalu jahat padaku, kau menyebalkan. Kau tak suka aku disini, kan?" Ahjumma yang tadinya kembali ke pekerjaannya berhenti seketika. Buru-buru dia menghampiri Kyuhyun karena sebentar lagi Kyuhyun pasti membahas soal pergi dari rumah. Kalau malam, ada alasan untuk menetap tapi ini pagi, bisa jadi Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. "Semalam kau tak perlu membujukku agar aku juga tak perlu menurutimu kalau akhirnya kau ingin aku pergi dari sini!"

"Cho!"

"Apa?", Kyuhyun sudah sangat marah walau ahjumma disampingnya berusaha menenangkan. "Aku sakit hati, Kibum. Aku benci kau!", teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Ahjumma memeganggi lengan Kyuhyun, bermaksud mendinginkan amarahnya. Kyuhyun sudah manja dan mudah meledak, hobinya adalah berteriak. Ahjumma paham soal sifat macam itu, cuma perlakuan manis yang bisa menahklukkannya, tapi Kibum terlihat sama sekali tak peduli dengan Kyuhyun. Ahjumma jadi berfikir, apa modal Kibum dan Kuhyun menikah dulu? Itu sebatas pengetahuan ahjumma beberapa hari ini, nyatanya dia tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang disini berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang diluar sana.

"Sabar, sabar!", kata ahjumma sambil mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma", rengeknya lain ke Kibum lain ke ahjumma. "Kibum bohong padaku, dia bilang akan memberiku uang untuk kita belanja hari ini. Padahal aku sudah menuruti kemauannya semalam", adunya sambil memasang muka memelas.

Ahjumma berfikir, pasti Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun lagi. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak mengeluh sakit pinggang, atau Kyuhyun menahan sakit pinggangnya demi janjinya jalan-jalan hari ini? Ahjumma menatap miris pada Kyuhyun. Dia merasa sangat kasihan, sebegitunya Kibum memperlakukan istrinya. Jangan-jangan Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun karena dia hanya menginginkan tubuh Kyuhyun saja? Ah tidak mungkin tuannya sebegitu jahat.

"Bertingkahlah sesuai umurmu, kau bukan anak anak lagi!"

"Tu kan, ahjumma. Dia tak suka padaku!", adunya lagi-lagi dengan muka memelas.

"Cho!"

"Ya ya ya ya, kau menang. Ini rumahmu, kau berhak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak suka padaku, kau benci padaku dan kau akan mengusirku kan? Sekarang bukan malam hari, aku akan benar-benar pergi dari sini", teriaknya lagi.

"Jangan begitu, tidak baik marah-marah lalu pergi dari rumah"

"Aku memang bukan majikanmu, aku tak menggajimu jadi tak pantas dibela". Ahjumma mendesah karena belum bisa menahklukkan amarah Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi saja dari sini, kalian semua jahat padaku!".

Kyuhyun meronta dari pegangan ahjumma. Melepaskan tangannya sebisa mungkin dari pembantu Kibum itu. Bahkan dia menyentakkan tangan yeoja paruh baya itu agar bisa lepas. Kyuhyun tak bermaksud kasar, dia cuma ingin pergi. Berikutnya Kyuhyun berhasil lepas dari cengkraman ahjumma. Dia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju pintu depan sambil menopang pinggangnya dengan sebelah tangan, menjadikan ahjumma yakin kalau semalam Kibum memang memaksanya. Dia membuka pintu depan kemudian membantingnya dari luar. Dan Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi.

"Tuan,", panggil ahjumma seolah menyadarkan Kibum, tidak baik membiarkan istri pergi seperti itu. Kejar!

Kibum terdiam sesaat. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir, hanya perkara Kibum lupa janjinya memberi uang saja Kyuhyun sudah kabur dari rumah. Belum jadi istrinya saja sudah banyak menyusahkan, Coba kalau Kibum sudah menikahi Kyuhyun dan hidup seperti ini setiap harinya, Kibum bisa capek segalanya. Capek badan, capek hati dan capek otak. Eh iya, kelihatannya Kibum memang sudah menyusun rencana untuk memberi bantuan Yesung, sekarang saja dia sudah mulai menganggap Kyuhyun menjadi setengah istrinya. Kibum menutup bukunya dan bangkit dari sofa, tapi sebelum beranjak pintu depan terbuka memunculkan sosok Kyuhyun dengam cengiran lebar.

Kyuhyun kembali, dia masuk tanpa rasa malu atau apapun. Selalu dia yang bilang akan pergi tapi akhirnya dia menetap juga, dan sekarang dia melenggang santai kedalam rumah. Kyuhyun melewati ahjumma yang terbengong atas kehadirannya lagi. Dia mengipas mukanya dengan telapak tangannya sambil pura-pura kepanasan.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?", tanya Kibum yang berakhir duduk kembali setelah mendapati Kyuhyun di hadapannya.

"Diluar panas sekali. Aku pergi lain kali saja!", jawabnya mengarang bebas. Siapa yang akan percaya alasannya, ini musim dingin semua orang pakai mantel saat bepergian. "Ahjumma, aku tidak mau makam. Buatkan aku susu coklat panas", ahjumma menggangguk masih dalam keadaan terbengong. "Antar ke kamar ya!". Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melenggang yang kali ini menuju kamar biasanya setelah permintaannya disanggupi ahjumma. Kibum melanjutkan bacaannya walau sebenarnya dia ingin menggelengkan kepala mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun yang ajaib itu.

Jeda hampir dua jam dan Kibum masih duduk di sofa. Dia sudah menyelesaikan bukunya, sekarang dia kembali membuka map yang ditinggalkan Yesung. Isinya sebuah permohonan kerja sama, permohonannya tidak terlalu berbelit tapi peraturan yang mengharuskan memiliki istri saat pengajuan kerjasama itu yang sulit. Kibum bisa saja mengajak Kyuhyun, toh Yesung dan kedua pembantunya terlanjur menganggap Kyuhyun istrinya, tapi dengan sifat Kyuhyun seperti itu bisakah dia diajak? Atau Kibum harus mengajak Lee Hyukjae? Itu bisa jadi opsi kedua.

"Udara diluar tak panas lagi, aku akan pergi sakarang!", kata Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul didekatnya.

Kibum tidak lagi setertarik tadi. Kalau Kyuhyun mau pergi kenapa harus bilang-bilang, tinggal pergi saja apa susahnya. Kalau Kyuhyun mengatakan niatannya palingan cuma untuk menggertak atau... Kibum melirik Kyuhyun kemudiam melotot seperti tempo hari. Kyuhyun masih dengan dandanam sama, hanya saja iblis itu menukar kaosnya dengan sweeter abu-abu milik Kibum. Sweeter kesayangan Kibum itu sudah disembunyikannya serapat mungkin, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menemukannya? Apa mungkin dia mengacak seluruh isi lemari lagi?

"Tadi kau kira aku akan jual diri kan? Sekarang aku mau bakar diri, biar aku hangus bersama sweeter kesayanganmu ini", ancamnya tak masuk akal, tapi itu sweeter kesayangan Kibum tentu Kibum takut.

"Cho, kau boleh pergi dan mengambil apapun, tapi tinggalkan sweeter itu!", perintah Kibum.

"Tidak mau. Mulai sekarang sweeter ini milikku"

"Seenaknya sekali. Tukar bajumu!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?", tantang Kyuhyun. "Menelanjangiku? Ih, tidak bisa ya!"

"Cho, tukar baju!"

"No Way!"

"Tukar sekarang!", perintah Kibum.

"Kalau kau memberiku uang untuk belanja, baru aku tukar"

"Cho!", erang Kibum sambil melempar mapnya kesamping sofa.

"Apa? Apa? Kau mau menelangjangiku? Tidak bisa!", katanya tapi kemudian mundur beberapa langkah saat tahu Kibum berdiri dari sofa

"Yaaaak kau mau apa?", tanyanya saat Kibum mulai berjalan ke arahnya. "Aku cuma bercanda, aku bercanda. Ampun Kibum, jangan telanjangi aku!", katanya memohon mohon sambil melangkah mundur. "AHJUMMAAAAAAA, AHJUSSIIIIIIIIIII, KIBUM MAU MENELANJANGIKUUUII!", teriaknya saat kehabisan akal.

Ahjussi yang mengerjakam sesuatu didepan segera berlari masuk rumah. Ahjumma yang membenahi isi lemari Kibum yang berusan diacak-acak Kyuhyun-pun segera keluar kamar. Kedua pembantu Kibum kebingungan ada apa lagi Kyuhyun berteriak?

Kyuhyun sudah terpejam dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat Kibum berdiri dihadapannya. Kibum tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia cuma mau ke kamar, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu heboh.

"Kenapa berhenti, kau tidak jadi menelanjangiku?", tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum berdiri sambil bersedekap.

"Kau mau kutelanjangi? Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti malam!", kata Kibum bercanda sambil bersiap pergi.

"Jangam begitu. Eh, kau mau kemana?", cegah Kyuhyun mendapati Kibum hendak pergi.

"Ganti baju. Ku antar kalian, aku tak mau kau semena mena dengam ahjumma dan ahjussi di luar sana", jawab Kibum sambil mulai berjalan.

"Benarkah?", Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "AHJUMMAA, AHJUSIIII, KIBUM TAK JADI MENELANJANGIKUUUU!"

"Tak perlu berteriak, mereka ada di belakangmu", bemtak Kibum dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun tertawa garing saat melihat memang keduanya ada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun jadi malu soal candaan Kibum yang akan menelanjanginya nanti malam.

"Kaliam cepat ganti baju, ayo kita jalan-jalan!", perihtahnya yang langsung dituruti keduanya.

julie khoyul

Minggu lewat tengah hari, semua restoran fastfood di mall ramai dengan anak-anak muda. Bergerombol atau berduaan saja. Memesan satu dua makanan lalu duduk berlama-lama disitu. Dua orang namja sedang duduk disalah satu meja resto. Namja besar dan Namja kecil, mereka duduk berhadapan. Namja besar mengusap pelan bibir namja kecil setelah menyuapkan es krim padanya. Namja besar tertegun, dia lama sekali mengusap bibir si namja kecil padahal tak ada apapun dibibir itu.

"Baek!". Si namja kecil mengangguk tahu apa maksud namja besar. "Tapi disini ramai, Baek"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Mereka tak akan peduli!"

Kemudian namja besar tak merasa sungkan lagi. Dia memajukan wajahnya, sedikit demi sedikit mengikis ruang antaranya. Melihat namja kecil terpejam menunggu datangnya bibirnya, namja besarpun ikut memejamkan mata. Berciuman saat terpejam, rasanya sampai kedalam-dalam, seakan hati mereka saling bersentuhan juga. Namja besar mulai dekat, bibirnya hampir menyentuh bibir namja kecil, sedikit lagi.

"Aduduh aduduh. So sweet!", ada suara iblis menginterupsi.

Seketika dua namja beda ukuran itu membuka mata, saling menjauh satu sama lain. Namja besar muram dan namja kecil manyun sedangkan iblis yang tak tahu tempat dan waktu itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, ini kan tempat kami. Kenapa kau ikut duduk disini?", tanya namja besar.

"Mengganggu, padahal sedikit lagi", gumam namja kecil. Pendengaran iblis sangat tajam, Kyuhyun jelas bisa mendengar.

"Siapa namamu?", tanyanya pada namja kecil.

"Baekhyun"

"Kau?", kemudian giliran namja besar.

"Aku Chanyeol, Hyung. Park Chanyeol", terangnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Kemudian Chanyeol muram. "Bisakan kau pindah, Hyung. Kita belum selesai!", pintanya.

"Ck. Kaliam tahu, tadi didekat pintu masuk ada sepasang suami istri mencari anaknya. 'Baek Baek Baek', begitu teriak mereka. Bahkan mereka pergi ke pos satpam untuk minta bantuan".

Dua namja di depan Kyuhyun mulai kebingungan. Entah apa yang mereka hadapi, tapi sepertinya menakutkan bagi mereka.

"Baek, itu orang tuamu. Bagaimana mereka tahu kalau kita disini?", namja besar kalang kabut. "Aku tak mau ditampar appa-mu lagi, baek!"

"Aku juga takut, Yeol. Eomma pasti akan memarahiku lagi, lalu memotong uang jajanku".

"Hyung, mereka ada dimana sekarang?", tanya Chanyeol cemas.

"Seseorang menunjukan lantai dua pada mereka"

"Ini kan lantai dua, Yeol. Appa dam Eomma akan segera kemari"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini kalau begitu. Hyung, kalau mereka datang kesini dan bertanya soal kami, jangan beritahu ya!", pinta Chanyeol sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya memohon. Baekhyun-pun ikut-ikutan.

"Baiklah, cepat pergi dari sini. Jangan sampai ketahuan!", usir Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Hyung!", dan keduanya berlalu.

Kyuhyun dan semua punggawanya pergi ke mall, ahjumma sebagai pembantunya, ahjussi sebagai bodyguard dan Kibum sopirnya. Kyuhyun tadi sudah menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang harus mereka kunjungi, tapi Kibum tak mau memenuhinya. Kyuhyun juga bersikeras mengantar ahjumma dan ahjussi belanja, tapi mereka tak beli apapun. Mereka takut Kibum bosan menunggui. Kyuhyun juga bersikeras mengantar Kibum beli buku, tapi berakhir terkantuk-kantuk karena selain membeli Kibum juga membaca ditempat. Pada giliran Kyuhyun minta ditemani ke game center, Kibum menolak, ahjumma dan ahjussi beralasan ada keperluan lain. Kyuhyun dongkol karena dia sudah menemani mereka tadinya, tapi gilirannya tiba, dia diacuhkan semua orang. Hampir dia teriak-teriak lagi kalau Kibum tak segera menyodorkan uang padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tak terima, berakhir dengan Kyuhyun mengambil semua uang cash dari dompet Kibum.

Ke game center sendirian membuatnya bosan, sedang uang yang diambilnya dari Kibum masih banyak. Kyuhyun memutuskan masuk restoran untuk beli es krim, tapi restoran fastfood yang didatanginya penuh. Dia tak mau ke tempat lain, kalau kata Kyuhyun itu pemborosan energi. Untuk ke restoran sebelah, berapa energi yang dikeluarkannya untuk berjalan? Lalu kalau restoran sebelah penuh juga, dia harus ketempat lain juga. Kyuhyun tak akan sudi. Berakhir dengan pengusiran halus pada dua remaja tadi.

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan dua cups es krim, setelah ini dia tak tahu harus apa. Tak ada ahjumma dan ahjussi jadi membosankan. Kibum juga kemana perginya, dia jadi sendirian sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Coba kalau teman-temannya di asrama ikut jalan-jalan juga pasti asik. Ini sudah sore dan Kyuhyun belum menemukan apapun untuk dilakukan. Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya kesekitar siapa tahu ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Dari jauh, Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Kibum turun lewat eskalator dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Kibum beberapa meter, biasa saja toh Kibum sama sekali tak melihat ke belakang. Hingga Kibum memasuki departemen store, Kyuhyun juga masuk. Kibum berjalan dideretan susu botol, dia memilih lalu mengambil satu, kemudian mengembalikannya lagi, lalu mengambil merk dan rasa yang lain satu, tapi dikembalikan lagi. Kibum menemui seorang pelayan setelahnya, berbicara sebentar kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kasir. Kyuhyun, meniru gerak Kibum, tapi dia dibagian es krim, berakhir juga meminta hal sama seperti Kibum ke pelayan yang tadi ditemui Kibum.

Pelayan menurunkan satu box besar berisi selusin susu botol. Kemudian datang seorang meletakkan satu cooler box berisi selusin es krim juga. Kibum tadinya diam saja, karena pelayan tak mengatakan apapun padanya, tapi setelah kasir memasukkan es krim itu dalam bill-nya Kibum baru bereaksi.

"Aku yang memesannya!", kata Kyuhyun yang muncul dari belakang pelayan. Dia membawa sekeranjang snack yang juga diserahkannya pada kasir. "Jadikan satu!", katanya ke kasir.

"Untuk apa membeli es krim sebanyak ini?"

"Kau juga membeli susu sebanyak itu untuk siapa? Kau tak suka susu, aku juga tak suka susu dingin. Ahjumma dan ahjussi lebih tidak mungkin. Yesung hyung, jelas bisa beli sendiri"

"Bukan urusanmu. Bayar belanjaanmu sendiri"

"Tidak bisa begitu. Kasir sudah menyatukannya dalam satu nota, kasihan dia kalau harus memisahkan lagi. Iya kan? Iya kan?", Kyuhyun memulai bertingkah didepan Kibim. "Lagi pula kau kaya. Tidak baik orang kaya jadi pelit, apa kata orang?", bujuknya diikuti senyuman pelayan disekitar situ.

Kibum mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya, membayar kemudian mengangkat barangnya sendiri. Dia keluar cepat-cepat tanpa peduli Kyuhyun teriak-teriak minta bantuan dibawakan. Kibum tak kembali, tapi Kyuhyun masih diam ditempat. Pelayan sudah memawarkan diri membawakan, tapi Kyuhyun menolak dengan dalih Kibum akan datang kembali. Sampai satu jam menunggu baru ahjussi berdiri dihadapannya.

"Mana yang harus ku bawakan?", tanya ahjussi menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari manyunnya.

"Ahjussi, Kibum meninggalkanku. Dia tak mau bantu"

"Iya, tuan menyuruhku untuk membantumu. Mana yang harus dibawa?"

"Ahjussi, punggungku kan sakit. Kibum tak mau membantu", adunya lagi dan lagi.

"Iya, iya. Mana yang harus diangkat?"

"Ahjussi..."

"Tuan sudah menunggu, nanti dia marah!", pangkas ahjussi, pasalnya Kyuhyun terlalu bertele-tele. Ahjussi datang membantu mengangkat barang, tapi Kyuhyun malah curhat soal Kibum. Kibum menyuruhnya cepat, kalau berlama-lama ahjussi takut Kibum marah, walaupun tak pernah sih. Yah siapa tahu dengan kejadian seperti ini Kibum jadi marah.

Ahjussi mengangkat barang besar yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri membawa kantung plastik ringan yang dalamnya snack saja. Kyuhyun memang jago soal memanfaatkan orang, tapi pinggangnya memang sakit kan?

julie khoyul

Rombongan Kyuhyun cs sudah sampai rumah. Belum terlalu sore, sehingga mereka masih punya waktu istirahat lebih. Entah kenapa perjalanan pulang tadi terasa sedikit lama. Kyuhyun diam saja sedari tadi, beda dengan saat berangkat. Mungkin dia capek, Kyuhyun cuma bersandar dan tidur dikursi samping kemudi. Ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah keluar, mereka bahkan sudah mulai mengangkat barang-barang ke rumah. Kibum-pun demikian, dia sudah keluar tapi Kyuhyun tak beranjak barang sedikitpun padahal Kyuhyun tahu mereka sudah sampai.

"Cho, keluar. Jangan pura-pura tidur!", teriak Kibum yang ikut mengangkat barang yang dibelinya tadi. Tapi Kibum membiarkan susu-nya dalam mobil. "Cho!",

Kibum tak sabar lalu mendatangi dan membuka pintu bagian Kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun terpejam, tapi mulutnya terus mengeluarkan erangan. Kyuhyun pucat, wajahnya putih tak ber-rona sama sekali. Dia berkeringat banyak, hingga kerah dibajunya basah. Kyuhyun sakit. Kibum tak biasa menghadapi orang sakit, jadi dia hanya terbengong sambil berfikir keras, apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bernafas tersengal sengal, nafasnya panas saat menerpa Kibum. Kyuhyun sakit dan Kibum cuma diam memandanginya.

"Cho!", panggilnya tanpa mau menyentuh Kyuhyun. "Ahjumma, dia sakit", kata Kibum ketika ahjumma akan mengangkat satu barang.

Ahjumma bergegas mendatangi Kyuhyun, memegang dahinya lalu mendesah mendapati Kyuhyun demam lagi.

"Bawa masuk, Tuan!", pinta ahjumma yang kali ini mirip perintah. Sudah tak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kibum mau tidak mau mengangkat Kyuhyun juga. Kalau terjadi hal buruk dengn iblis itu dirumahnya, dia juga nanti yang disalahkan. Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun, mengekor masuk ke rumah lalu kekamarnya. Dia menurunkan Kyuhyun di ranjang. Semua petunjuk ahjumma dilakukan Kibum, termasuk harus menelanjangi Kyuhyun. Tadinya Kibum akan mengambil alih bagian lain, tapi ahjumma sibuk mondar mandir mengambil barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk mengurus Kyuhyun, dan Kibum-pun terpaksa melakukannya juga. Malam ini Kibum benar-benar menelanjanginya seperti katanya pagi tadi, tapi dengan tujuan berbeda. Lagi pula mereka sama-sama lelaki, ahjumma-pun sudah pasti menyangka Kibum sering menelanjangi Kyuhyun sebelum sebelumnya, jadi apa yang harus dicemaskan?

Ahjumma mengelap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan handuk basah, kemudian memakaikan piama birunya. Telaten sekali. Sedangkan Kibum cuma menonton saja. Beruntung sekali ahjussi memiliki istri seperhatian ahjumma. Joonghoon juga, anak itu pasti bahagia mendapat kasih sayang dari ahjumma, Kibum jadi sedikit iri. Kibum tak mau berlama-lama disitu, dia segera masuk kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Selesaianya dia mandi, ahjumma juga sudah selesai dengan Kyuhyun. Ahjumma pamit keluar setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Kemudian hanya ada Kibum dan Kyuhyun di ranjang.

Kibum berbaring menghadap Kyuhyun, berjaga sebentar kalau-kalau iblis itu butuh sesuatu. Kibum tak sengaja mengamati wajah Kyuhyun, terakhir kali dia melakukannya dia tergoda lalu mencuri ciumam dari Kyuhyun. Sekarang dia janji tak akan tergoda lagi. Kyuhyun itu manis saat dalam keadaan diam, tapi kenapa dia selalu menjelma jadi iblis kalau sedang terjaga. Kibum mengenyahkan pemikirannya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia berpendapat begitu, dia hapuskan lagi semuanya seperti sebelumnya. Kibum tak tertarik dengan Cho Kyuhyun, titik.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!", Kibum mengawasi Kyuhyun, tapi iblis itu ternyata mengigau.

"Ayo cerita!", igaunya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerang dan mendesis sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Tadi dia tak makam seharian, pagi dia cuma minum susu coklat panas. Siangnya saat semua pergi makan, Kyuhyun pergi ke game center lalu berakhir makam es krim, makanya dia sakit. Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya, dia menggelung tubuhnya sendiri kemudian bergeser kesana kemari dan berakhir di pelukan Kibum. Tidak apa-apa, cuma malam ini. Kyuhyun sedang tidak sadar, besok saat bangun dia tak akan ingat kalau Kibum memeluknya semalaman.

To be continue

Ada yang merasa sesuatunya nyangkut di atas? That's because u're mu inspirations, readers.

Ok, terima kasih saran-nya, pasti gue pertimbangkan. Lagian party-nya kan masih besok-besok. Masih ada waktu Kibum untuk milih, kyuhyun, hyukjae atau salah satu readers yang bakal diajak. Gitu aja, see you soon! Byeeee!


	15. Chapter 15

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 15:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hallo, update jadi dua hadi sekali ya. Sibuk pol sih, yang penting gue tetep hadir. Oh, makasih buat saran-sarannya kemarin, dam reader selamat membaca!

Kibum's Parent

"Aminong uruseo!", sapa wanita bule kepada satpam TC. "Anio juseyo!", sapanya lagi dengan kata-kata lain.

Yeoja bule cantik sekali berdiri didepan pos satpam TC's Kim. Rambutnya hitam panjang, wajahnya cantik, tubuhnya seksi tinggi semampai. Kulitnya putih mulus dan penampilannya elegan. Sungguh mencerminkan seorang bule, memang dia bule. Satpam yang berjaga di pos sampai berdecak kagum, dia tak menoleh sedikitpun ke lain tempat. Bule itu saja yang dipangdanginya, amat cantik tapi bule itu bicara bahasa apa? Satpam tidak mengerti.

"Hallo, I came to see Bryan. He is there?", tanyanya setelah menyerah menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"O, agassi mau beli air mineral? Bukan disini, sebelah sana ada mini market. Coba kau kesana!", terang satpam dengan bahasa Koreanya. Dia juga menunjuk tempat yang tadi disebutkannya.

"O, it's not Bryan's company?"

"Iya benar. Kau juga bisa beli snack disana", jawab satpam lagi dengan percaya dirinya. "Sebelah sana, 300 meter dari sini. Tidak jauh", terangnya lagi sambil menunjuk mini market di sisi jauh jalan.

"I'll go that side. Thank you!", kata bule itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, Thank you. Thank you!", balas satpam. Yeoja bule itu berjalan menjauhi satpam menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan satpam tadi. "Itu contoh bule yang hebat, malu bertanya sesat dijalan. Jadi kalau dia tak tahu harus bertanya biar tak tersesat", monolognya. "Kapan ya aku punya istri bule cantik begitu?"

Bule yeoja terus berjalan tapi tak didapatinya bangunan yang bertuliskan Training Center's Kim. Makin menjauh tetap belum ketemu, sampai dia capek sendiri. Sudah cantik-cantik kenapa harus berjalan sejauh ini? Dimana Bryan membangun TC-nya? Sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya dan pengemudinya menurunkan kaca pintu.

"Ceryl?", tanya seseorang itu.

"Andrew!", jeritnya bahagia. "Oh God, you save me, dear!".

Siwon mengkodekan agar Ceryl masuk mobilnya. Si bule menurut, dia masuk ke pintu samping. Mendapati Siwon dihadapannya, Ceryl main serobot saja. Seperti kebiasaannya di Amerika, dia langsung meraih muka Siwon, mencium pipinya kanan kiri, dia hampir mencium bibir Siwon juga kalau Siwon tak mengelak.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Siwon sebari melajukan mobilnya lagi.

"I wanna see my daughter in law", katanya sambil menepuk nepukkan tangan heboh. "Aku datang sebulan yang lalu, tapi aku belum sempat mengunjungi Bryan dan Jerome. Kemarin Jerome menelepon ku, dia bilang aku harus melihat my daughter in law. Hahaha!", tawanya pada sesuatu yang tidak lucu. Siwon maklum Ceryl selalu punya hal aneh untuk dibahas. Lagi pula kapan anaknya menikah?

Siwon memelankan mobilnya, kemudian menikung memasuki pelataran TC's Kim. Ceryl dejavu dengan bangunan yang mereka masuki, tadi sepertinya dia sudah kemari lalu satpam menunjukkan arah lain. Atau semua bangunan di Korea bentuknya sama? Mungkin Ceryl lupa. Kadang penyakit lupanya suka datang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

julie khoyul

"Min, itu Kyuhyun!", tunjuk Kwang pada seseorang yang sedang berjongkok didekat mobil.

"Dia sedang apa di sana? Kita lihat, Kwang!", ajak Sungmin terus berlari kecil diikuti Kwang.

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Wah ada apa denganmu, putih sekali?"

"Ini namanya pucat, Kwang!", balas Kyuhyun. "Kalian ku tunggu dari tadi kemana saja baru muncul?"

"Kau tak buat janji dulu dengan kami, Kyu?", Kwang mengamati Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah, dari bawah keatas. "Kau diapakan Mr. Kim, sampai jadi putih begini?". Kwang sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun menginap di rumah Kibum, jadi kalau ada apa-apa pasti Kibum penyebabnya.

"Kubilang pucat, bukan putih!"

"Iya itu, kau pucat. Kau diapakan lagi, Kyu? Lebih baik kau tidur di asrama saja kalau Mr. Kim sadis padamu!", saran Kwang sambil bergidik miris melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berlebihan, Kwang, yang penting Kyuhyun masih tahan tidak masalah mau diapakan Mr. Kim. Iya kan, Kyu?", Sungmin suka sekali membuat kata ambigu. Gosip kan dimulai dari kata ambigu. "Omong-ngomong hari ini kau tak bawa tas banyak. Mr. Kim tak membelikanmu baju lagi?"

Kibum tadi sudah hampir berangkat sendiri kalau Kyuhyun tak memaksa ikut. Kibum sudah masuk mobilnya, siap jalan saja tapi Kyuhyun datang sambil berlari masuk mobil. Kyuhyun jelas baru bangun tidur, masih menggenakan piyama, rambut acak-acakan dan tampilan serta bau khas bangun tidur dibawanya masuk mobil. Kibum menyuruh Kyuhyun tinggal tapi dia tak mau, bahkam ahjumma sudah membujuknya segala macam dia tetap mau ikut ke TC. Mereka menyerah membujuk Kyuhyun, Kibum akan mengajaknya tapi Kibum mengharuskannya mandi sebelum berangkat. Kyuhyun masih bergeming dalam mobil, dia tak mau saat dia mandi lalu Kibum meninggalkannya. Berakhir dengan Kibum menunggui Kyuhyun mandi, mengepak belanjaanya kemarin untuk dibagikan teman-temannya dan berangkatnya Kyuhyun juga tertidur dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun mengernyit atas pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin kira Kyuhyun selalu memanfaatkan Kibum, dia namja baik-baik tidak mungkin melakukan hal seburuk itu. Waktu Kyuhyun membawa banyak pakaian itu kan bukan keinginannya. Kyuhyun cuma mau ambil sepasang pakaian, tapi yeoja sales di butik memperlihatkan banyak baju bagus dan modis. Kyuhyun jadi susah untuk memilih satu, dan salesnya-pun menyarankan membawanya semua. Ya itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun. Dan kalau hari ini Kyuhyun bawa banyak barang lagi, itu kesalahan Kibum. Kyuhyun kemarin itu dalam mode mengcopy Kibum mulai dari baju dan kegiatan. Kalau Kibum beli satu box susu, Kyuhyun juga harus beli satu box es krim.

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau minta lagi!". Sungmin meringis mendapati maksudnya tertangkap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, Kyu, tadi Mr. Choi membawa bule cuantiiiikkkk sekali"

"Aku diciumnya, Kyu. Aku diciumnya. Disini! Disini!", serobot Kwang sambil menunjuk pipinya. "Hahahahahahaha. Aku senang sekali!"

"Kau diam dulu, Kwang!", bentaknya karena diserobot. "Kau tahu, Kyu, bule cantiknya ramah sekali. Dia cium aku juga!", katanya sambil tersenyum memeganggi kedua pipinya.

"Aku sedang sakit, bukannya khawatir padaku kau malah bergosip"

"Aku khawatir, Sungmin yang tidak!", kata Kwang sambil ikut Sungmin meringis. "Kyu, waktu itu Sungmin dapat baju, untukku mana?"

"Oh!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangannya pada Kwang, tapi Kwang bengong. "Bantu aku berdiri!", dan Kwang baru tahu keadaan Kyuhyun memang memprihatinkan. Waktu itu datang berjalan seperti nenek-nenek, sekarang seperti mayat hidup. Berdiri sendiri saja tak mampu. Satu hal yang ditulis Kwang dalam benaknya, jangan tidur di rumah Mr. Kim.

Kyuhyun teringat maksudnya menunggu trainee lewat. Tadi kyuhyun sudah tersenyum semanis mungkin pada Kibum agar manusia es itu membantunya mengangkat es krim satu box-nya. Tapi Kibum tak kebal disenyumi, Kibum cuma berkata kalau Kyuhyun seperti zombie sariawan, wajahnya pucat mirip mayat tapi tersenyum lebar bak orang sariawan. Padahal Kibum salah, orang sariawan tak mungkin tersenyum selebar itu. Setelahnya Kibum berlalu tanpa peduli Kyuhyun menggerutu. Kyuhyun akhirnya menunggu didekat mobil Kibum, kalau ada trainee lewat bisa dimintai bantuan. Kyuhyun berdiri 15 menit disitu, karen dia masih sakit diputuskannya duduk dalam mobil Kibum. 15 menit juga tak ada trainee yang lewat, Kyuhyun keluar mobil menunggu diluar. Berdiri capek, duduk diluar tak ada kursi alhasil dia jongkok di samping mobil.

"Aku bawa es krim!", katanya sambil bertepuk tangan. "Bantu aku angkat, nanti kalian dapat satu"

"Huaahh!", sorak keduanya.

"Kyu, besok-besok kau bawa playstations juga ya. Bosan disini tidak bisa main game", pinta Kwang yang mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada janjinya. Dia janji akan melakukan permintaan Yesung lusa ini, dan Yesing juga janji akam membelikannya PS4. Sekarang dia sakit, dia harus segera sembuh kalau begitu.

Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu belakang mobil Kibum, dia menyuruh Sungmin mengangkat box es krim-nya dan dia sendiri mengangkat semua snack-nya. Kwang, awalnya bengong saja karena tak mendapat bagian tugas, namun setelah dilihatnya box satu lagi dia seakan melihat es krim satu cup didepan mata. Kyuhyun berjalan duluan ke asrama, diikuti Sungmin dengan cooler box penuh es krim dan paling belakang ada Kwang membawa box satu lagi. Berat sekali, tapi demi satu cup es krim, Kwang harus bisa.

julie khoyul

Beberapa trainee sedang berkumpul di Hall. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang ada pembelajaran. Padahal ini hari senin, hari yang seharusnya paling ketat dari hari yang lain. Besok rabu Heechul dan Taesub berangkat ke tampat kerja. Taesub berangkat ke Korea Utara, dan Heechul berangkat ke kantor barunya. Heechul diterima sebuah perusahaan elektronik. Dia akan menjadi asisten GM perusahaan itu. Walau pusat perusahaannya di Cina, Heechul ditempatkan di kantor cabang Korea.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang pemanasan untuk dance. Ryeowook tak jadi ikut menari, sejak kejadian bokongnya terbentur pintu mobil Yesung, dia tak ikut latihan dan tak ikut perform. Tugasnya sekarang adalah menjaga Heebum dan menyemangati duo Mokan saat dance nanti.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau menari apa? Aku duduk disini hampir 1 jam dan kalian belum selesai pemanasan!", omel Heechul yang cuma ditanggapi cengiran dari semua pihak yang ditanya.

"Sebentar lagi, Hyung. Bada masih tidur, kalau dia sudah bangun baru kita mulai". Heechul mendecih karena nilainya tak lebih besar dari anak anjing itu dimata mereka.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook mengamati muka Heechul lekat. "Ada keriput didekat matamu!", kata Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Heechul membulatkan mata. Dia segera merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan cerminnya.

"Tidak mungkin!", katanya sambil memelas setelah menemukan keriput di sudut mata.

"Hyung, kau akan jadi tua!", celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Kau akan keriputan dimana-mana"

"Kau akan bungkuk"

"Dan kau akan mati, Hyung!", kata Eunhyuk dan Donghae susul menyusul.

"Kurang ajar sekali kalian. Aku tidak akan menjadi tua, aku akan cantik sepanjang masa. Akan kubeli seluruh produk kecantikan terbaik yang ada di dunia", bantahnya menggebu. "Jangan banyak bicara, cepatlah menari atau kusumpal mulut kalian!", ancam Heechul membuat semua trainee yang ada disitu bergidik kemudian beringsut menjauhinya.

"Tapi Hyung, Bada belum bangun"

"Menari sekarang atau ku sembelih anjing kalian itu"

"Jangaaaannnnn!", teriak ketiga pemiliknya.

Ryeowook segera mengeratkan gendongannya pada Heebum. Ditutupinya anak anjing itu dengan selimut kemudian dibawanya duduk lebih jauh dari Hecchul. Duo Mokan atur posisi. Sudah tak ada basa-basi lagi kalau Heechul sudah mengancam, bisa jadi anjing mereka benar-benar disembelih. Ratu siluman itu tak pernah main-main kalau mengancam.

Seorang trainee menyalakan DVD player yang dipinjam dari pos satpam dan kemudian memberi aba-aba pada duo Mokan untuk memulai. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memulai dengan memetik jari mereka. Menari slow sebagai pembukaan lalu dancing ularnya. Melenggok ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Menggerakkan tangan, badan, kaki kepala, duo Mokan kompak. Part ke 2, Donghae menari solo. Mempertontonkan kebolehannya menari, sambil menebar aura tampannya. Donghae mengakhiri dance solonya dengan melempar tembakan jari pada Eunhyuk, kemudian Eunhyuk memulai.

Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya bak orang mabuk, kemudian bergoyang bebas. Asal goyang saja sebenarnya, tapi semua trainee berdecak kagum melihatnya. Donghae mengamati sejenak bermaksud membandingkan dengan dancenya tadi, tapi matanya tak bisa teralih. Didepannya yang sedang menari energik itu Eunhyuk, tapi dalam pandangan Donghae partnernya itu sedang menari slow motion. Melonggok lenggok seraya mempertontonkan keseksiannya. Pantas, pantas selama ini donghae mengajarkan jurus tampan pada Eunhyuk tak pernah berhasil, meski dia sendiri juga tak berhasil, tapi Eunhyuk memang tak tampan, dia manis, dia seksi, dia sempurna di mata Donghae.

Senyum di bibir Donghae merekah, menandakan pemiliknya telah menemukan dunia baru di tengah kebosanan hidup di asrama. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, seseorang yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk menjadi partnernya, partner seumur hidup kalau bisa. Donghae berdoa dalam imajinasi-nya. Berterima kasih telah membukakan mata untuk bisa melihat pesona Eunhyuk. Berterima kasih telah mengirimkan sesosok manis disampingnya bernama Eunhyuk. Dan berterima kasih karena Eunhyum belum dimiliki siapapun. Kemudian doa tertingginya, 'restui aku yang akan mengejarnya, Tuhan. Amin!'

Mulai detik itu Donghae menghapus Eunhae partnership dan duo Mokan. Dia menggantinya dengan Haehyuk couple dan duo Inyet. Ternyata Donghae jatuh cinta.

"Dancing machine!", celetuk seorang trainee.

"Eunhyuk itu bukan hanya dancing machine, but he is cooler than coolest dancing machine", gumam Donghae tanpa ada yang dengar.

"Woooww, seksiiiii!", celetuk seorang lagi.

"Iya, seksi. More sexy than all models in the world", gumamnya juga.

"Oh My God!"

"Oh, God. Ijinkan dia jadi milikku!".

Part terakhir harusnya mereka menari bersama lagi, tapi Donghae sudah menyerah. Melihat Eunhyuk menari kali ini telah memporak porandakan suasana hatinya. Yang tadinya gembira sekarang lebih gembira lagi. Donghae hanya menonton Eunhyuk menari sampai habis. Dan dia tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

julie khoyul

Kibum akan menuju ruangannya saat ada keramaian di Hall. Dia berhenti sejenak, melihat dari jauh ada apa dengan trainee yang berkumpul disitu? Kibum menjumpai Lee Hyukjae sedang menari saat dia melongok ke Hall. Kemudian dia putuskan untuk berdiam disitu, menyaksikan Lee Hyukjae menghabiskan tariannya. Bagi Kibum saat seperti ini Lee Hyukjae bagai angin sejuk yang tanpa sengaja berhembus kearahnya.

Kibum sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini, tentang permintaan Yesung itu. Dia memang tak bilang menerima, tapi sudah pasti Kibum membantu Yesung. Si kepala besar itu bukannya tak mampu mengajukan kerja sama sendiri tapi masalah berbohong soal istri, Yesung bukan ahlinya. Banyak hal dilakukan asal-asalan oleh Yesung, tapi entah kenapa perusahaannya yang bergerak dibidang resort pariwisata berkembang pesat. Kibum-pun kadang heran, bagaimana bisa banyak relasi percaya dengan orang aneh seperti dia? Saat Yesung mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama dari orang lain, dia cuma menjawab 'kuncinya adalah kejujuran', makanya Yesung dibilang tak pandai berbohong.

Berikutnya adalah Kyuhyun, Kibum sudah berencana mengajak Kyuhyun ke pesta itu. Menurut observasi Kibum sendiri, Kyuhun itu manja dan makin manja kalau keinginannya terus dituruti. Tapi kalau dibiarkan Kyuhyun bisa jadi namja yang mandiri, tinggal bagaimana membuat perjanjian kerja sama dengan iblis itu. Kibum bisa menghandle Kyuhyun, mengabulkan satu permintaan Kyuhyun dan dia akan menurut. Yah walau Kyuhyun masih sakit, Kibum yakin dia akan segera baikan besok. Masih sakit saja Kyuhyun memaksa training hari ini, berarti memang dia bisa segera sehat.

Lee Hyukjae menyelesaikan dance-nya disambut tepuk tangan dari teman-temannya. Kalau saja Kibum tak punya image dingin sedari dulu, dia juga ingin menghampiri Hyukjae, memberi aplause dan merangkulnya kalau perlu. Tapi tidak, dari jauh saja sudah cukup baginya. Kibum bisa melihat Hyukjae yang kelelahan, dadanya naik turun teratur meraup oksigen bebas, keringatnya bercucuran terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Hyukjae membungkuk kesana kemari tanda terima kasih kemudian namja monyet itu mengampiri Ryeowook, menggelus anjingnya lalu meraih handuk kecil disitu.

Kibum menebak Hyukjae pasti sangat haus dan benar namja itu meraih sebotol besar susu coklat. Kibum jadi teringat susu yang dibelinya kemarin, apa dia sudah memberikannya pada Hyukjae ya? Kibum tak ingat, tapi melihat susu yang dipegang Hyukjae punya merk dan ukuran botol sama dengan yang dia beli, Kibum-pun meyakinkan diri kalau dialah yang memberikan susu itu. Kibum gembira walau tak nampak reaksi apapun diwajahnya. Melihat Hyukjae menimang botol susunya seakan tak rela meminum pemberian dari Kibum, Kibum bertambah senang. Disana Hyukjae mengembangkan senyum, kemudian membuka tutup botol susu, sedikit macet dan akhirnya berhasil. Kibum sudah sangat antusias melihat Hyukjae meminum pemberiannya, tapi saat lama Kibum memperhatikan, susu itu dituang dalam mangkuk plastik kecil lalu anak anjingnya dilepaskan dan meminum susu itu.

"Wah ternyata kau suka susu rasa coklat, Spancer!", pekiknya senang tapi Kibum muram.

"Bryan!", sapa seseorang dibelakang Kibum. Kibum bertambah muram saja, karena tanpa menolehpun Kibum tahu siapa yang menyapanya. Yeoja bule inilah orang kedua yang sering membuat Kibum sakit kepala setelah Yesung. "Are you ok, dear?", tanyanya setelah melihat muka Kibum tampak lesu. Orang lain tak akan tahu, tapi Ceryl tahu reaksi-reaksi Kibum.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Oh, I came to see you", katanya semangat sambil bergerak ingin memeluk Kibum. "Bogoshipo!", tambahnya memulai memeluk tapi Kibum sudah menghindar dan berjalan cepat kearah ruangannya.

Ceryl mengekor Kibum ke ruangannya. Yeoja bule itu selalu berusaha mendekati Kibum, tapi Kibum selalu menjauh. Ceryl mendekat dan Kibum menjauh, serasa main kejar kejaran saja. Ceryl tidak mau apa-apa, dia cuma ingin memeluk dan mencium Kibum seperti dia memeluk dan mencium semua orang yang ditemuinya disini. Ceryl sudah tahu Kibum dari dulu, manager TC yang diakui sebagai adiknya itu tak suka dipeluk apalagi dicium, tapi Ceryl masih ngotot mencoba memeluk dan mencium Kibum. Dan sampai saat ini kalau mereka bertemu jadi terkesan kejar kejaran.

"Brey, did you know Jerome call me? He said I must come to see you and your wife", kata Ceryl masih menguntit Kibum yang berjalan ke ruangan Siwon. "I'am glad to hear it, but why didn't you invite me when you get married?", sesalnya.

"I didn't!", jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan bohong padaku, walau bagaimanapun aku ini kakakmu". Kibum segera mempercepat langkahnya tak mau mendengar Ceryl memohon seperti Yesung waktu itu. Lagipula Kibum memang belum menikah, siapa yang akan dikenalkannya pada Ceryl. "It's ok, just let me see her!"

Kibum mengindahkan Ceryl, dia segera masuk ruangnya Siwon. Saat dia masuk sudah berkumpul banyak orang disitu, salah satunya Lee Hyukjae. Tadinya Siwon memanggil Heechul untuk pembinaan terakhir sebelum berangkat, tapi Siwon tak memanggil Taesub bersamaan, alasannya biar dia bisa berduaan dengan namja cantik mempesona itu. Tapi sayangnya Heechul datang diikuti tiga trainee lain. Donghae dan Eunhyuk serta Ryeowook. Lalu beberapa menit berikutnya datang Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kwang, mereka datang untuk membagikan susu dan es krim pada Siwon. Ada Yesung juga yang tadinya memata matai Ryeowook dan berakhir disitu. Rencana berduaan Siwon hancur sudah.

"Kenapa kau mengumpulkan mereka disini, Hyung?"

"Aniyo urusihaeyo!", sapa Ceryl muncul dari belakang Kibum. Siwon dan Yesung geram bersamaan, pasalnya Ceryl tak pernah bisa mengucapkan salam dalam bahasa Korea dengan benar.

"Annyeonghaseo, Ceryl!", bentak Yesung. "Kau ini sudah diajari seribu kali dalam sehari tetap saja salah mengucapkan salam. Lebih baik kau tak usah berbasa Korea saja!"

"Sorry. I'm not forgetful, ok. I just emmm I'm not remember", belanya sambil menyenyir kuda. "Where is my daughter in law, Jer?". Yesung mau menunjuk seseorang tapi Ceryl keburu menarik dan memeluk Ryeoook. Dia menciumi Ryeowook disemua permukaan wajahnya. "OMG, she's my daughter in law? You're so cute, darling!"

"Bukan dia, Ceryl. He will be mine!", tegas Yesung.

"What? He?", tanyanya sambil membolak balik tubuh Ryeowook? Pasalnya tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Ryeowook laki-laki kecuali dadanya yang rata. "Are you boy?", Ceryl bertanya lagi. "Never mine, I like you as long as you are Bryan's wife"

"Cerylllll, he will be mine!", tegas Yesung lagi. Yesung menarik Ryeowook dari Ceryl dan memelototi yeoja bule itu.

Ceryl mengamati satu persatu orang yang ada disitu. Kalau-kalau dia bisa menemukan sendiri siapa orang yang dimaksudnya. Siwon yang duduk disofa panjang disebelah Heechul tahu gelagat Ceryl, dia segera menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, mengilangkan kakinya lalu merentangkan tangannya dibelakang Heechul pertanda dia mengklaim Heechul. Dia juga ingin melakukannya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun duduk sedikit lebih jauh hingga tangan Siwon tak mampu menjangkaunya.

Sungmin dan Kwang sudah sumringah, mereka berharap bisa mendapatkan pelukan dan ciuman dari yeoja bule itu lagi. Tapi saat Ceryl memandang mereka, detik itu pula dia menggeser arah pandangnya. Kemudian Ceryl mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk memandanginya, kemudian bepandangan satu sama lain. Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Ceryl dengan Yesung tadi, banyak juga yang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Ceryl kecuali Kyuhyun dan Heechul memang sengaja tak mau tahu.

"Are you..."

Donghae dam Eunhyuk lalu berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida!"

"Lee Donghae imnida!"

"I got 2 more candidates", seru Ceryl. "Come her, boys. I'll give you hug and kiss!"

Kibum diam saja, selama itu Lee Hyukjae salah pahampun tidak masalah baginya. Kibum melihat interaksi Ceryl dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Ketika Haehyuk tak mengerti bahasa yang digunakan Ceryl, Ceryl sendiri yang datang dan memeluk lalu menciumi mereka. Yesung melepaskan Ryeowook saat namja itu mulai risih dengan perlakuan Yesung. Yesung kemudian mengambil alih pembicaraan lagi.

"Ceryl, mereka bukan istri Kibum!", tegas Yesung agar yeoja bule itu menyudahi aksi anarkisnya menciumi trainee. Dan dengan kalimat barusan semua yang belum mengerti langsung paham kalau Ceryl mencari istri Kibum. Semua trainee disitu terkejut mendengar manager TC mereka sudah menikah, siapa istrinya? Bisa jadi gosip menarik kalau ternyata manager mereka menikahi trainee, itu yang membuat Sungmin antusias.

"Siapa yeoja bule itu?", tanya Heechul berbisik pada Siwon.

"Eomma-nya Kibum", Heechul melotot atas jawaban Siwon. Bukankah itu tidak mungkin? "Yesung itu appa-nya Kibum". Dan kali ini Heechul menggeleng.

Dulu waktu tinggal di Amerika, Yesung dam Ceryl tetanggaan. Mereka juga berteman, sekolah juga di tempat yang sama. Yesung punya kekasih demikiam Ceryl, tapi kalau soal bermain Yesung dan Ceryl selalu bersama. Tinggal di Amerika sangat dingin hingga suatu saat mereka mencoba berbagi kehangatan, sering sekali sampai mereka menyebutnya simbiosis mutualisme. Tapi suatu hari dicuaca dingin, Yesung datang ke kamar Ceryl seperti biasa, mereka melakukannya seperti biasa juga. Hanya saja Yesung lupa tak membawa pengaman dan persediaan Ceryl habis. Hasrat mereka sudah diujung tanduk, tidak mungkin keluar untuk sekedar membeli pengaman, toh mereka janji melakukannya sekali saja. Tapi ternyata sekali saja tak cukup untuk sekedar menghangatkan badan. Dan itu kejadian terciptanya Kibum.

Waktu Ceryl melahirkan usianya belum genap 16 tahun. Tidak masalah punya anak di umur berapapun di Amerika. Ceryl dan Yesung tetap melanjutkam sekolahnya, dan mereka tetap bertemam seperti biasa. Masalah bayi mereka, dua orang itu menunggu mereka cukup umur dan siap menikah, tapi sampai 25 tahun Kibum hidup, duo orang itu belum siap juga. Mereka mengikrarkan diri untuk berteman bahkan masing masing punya kekasih lagi.

"Dia menantumu!", tunjuk Yesung ke Kyuhyun.

Siwon shock mendengarnya, tapi Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Sungmin juga bahagia mendapat gosip baru, walau tahu Kyuhyun memang bukan istri Kibum ini bisa jadi gosip keren. Kwang, Ryeowook, dan duo Inyet mereka tak tahu apa-apa. Kibum pasrah kalau begini. Ceryl bahkan tak melepaskan Kyuhyun memeluk erat dan menciuminya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun juga diam saja, masa dia juga tak mau ambil pusing soal ini. Hanya kenapa Yesung tak membiarkan salah paham tadi, kalau Hyukjae yang jadi istrinya kan Kibum rela lahir batin.

"Don't worry dear, kau bisa jadi calon menantuku yang ke dua", tunjuknya pada Eunhyuk. "Kau juga bisa jadi yang ketiga", tunjuknya pada Donghae. "Aku tidak masalah kalau harus punya tiga menantu. Akan ku pastikan Bryan adil pada kalian!", tutur Ceryl yang masih belum melepas Kyuhyun.

Kibum sedikit pening, apalagi saat Yesung mentertawakannya. Menikahi satu saja belum, dan dia dapat tiga calon.

julie khoyul

Setelah kejadian Ceryl tadi, semua jadi kacau. Seluruh TC tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah dinikahi Kibum. Cuma Heechul dan Sungmin saja yang tahu sebenarnya mereka tidak menikah. Sungmin juga yang menyebarkan kabar gembira itu bagi penghuni asrama dan kabar buruk itu ke karyawan. Dihadapan trainee Kyuhyun bak bahlawan karena telah menahklukkan manager TC, berarti bisa menahklukkan peraturan TC yang ketat itu juga. Dan dihadapan karyawan Kyuhyun jadi tinggi derajatnya, pandangan mereka kalau buat salah pada Kyuhyun, bisa jadi Kyuhyun mengadu pada Kibum. Dunia TC's Kim berubah saat ini.

"Cho!"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang. Kibum menyetir dan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun masih sakit, mukanya masih pucat, kepalanya berdenyut lagi, harusnya dia beristirahat hari ini, tapi dia memaksa ikut ke TC begini jadinya, proses penyembuhannya melambat.

Kyuhyun menyadarkan punggungnya dan terpejam, tapi dia tidak tidur.

"Besok sore kau ikut aku ke Busan, kita menginap tiga hari disana"

"Aku ada janji dengan Yesung hyung", katanya ditengah tidur ayamnya.

"Kepala besar itu menukar posisiku. Jadi kau pergi denganku"

"O", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau harus sembuh besok, atau perlu ke dokter sekarang?", tawar Kibum sedikit memaksa.

"Aku tidak mau ke dokter. Aku mau minum susu coklat panas", katanya sedikit mengigau.

"Kuberitahu perjanjian dan skenarionya besok", kata Kibum tanpa peduli Kyuhyun terkantuk kantuk. "Kau menginginkan sesuatu, Cho?"

"Ayo cerita, aku mau tidur!", pintanya mengigau lebih parah.

"Tidurlah, kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai", tutur Kibum yang menyerah mengahadapi keadaan Kyuhyun. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah begitu, bicara panjang lebarpun Kyuhyun tak akan mengingatnya.

"Kibum, ayo cerita!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat tidur!"

Dan berikutnya tak ada lagi suara keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun namja iblis itu benar-benar tidur. Kibum ingin Kyuhyun sembuh besok, jadi Kyuhyun perlu banyak istirahat. Kibum melajukan mobilnya dalam diam, sepi dalam perjalanan seperti saat belum ada Kyuhyun dulu. Hampir 30 menit dan Kibum sampai didepan rumahnya, dia memarkir mobilnya, keluar dam melenggang masuk seperti biasa.

Kibum memasuki kamarnya, mandi bertukar baju dan mempersiapkan hal-hal yang diperlukannya besok. Packingnya selesai dan Kibum memutuskan membaca ulang proposal pengajuan kerja samanya. Kibum keluar kamar dan mendapati ahjumma membawa susu coklat panas ke arahnya.

"Tuan, susu untuk nyonya!", Kibum cuma mengisyaratkan ahjumma untuk masuk kamarnya sedangkan dia sendiri berlanjut keluar. Baru beberapa menit duduk disofa sambil membaca buku, ahjumma datang padanya. "Nyonya kemana, Tuan?"

"Kamar mandi?"

"Tak ada"

"Mungkin dia diluar dengan ahjussi".

Ahjumma mengangguk kemudian kembali kedapur. Disana dia bertemu suaminya yang sedang minum kopi, tapi Kyuhyun tak disitu. Lalu ahjumma dan ahjussi mencari ke sekeliling rumah, pasalnya kalau terlalu lama nanti susunya dingin, tapi mereka tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun. Dan mereka berakhir menghadap kembali pada Kibum.

"Nyonya tak ikut pulang ya?", tanya ahjumma.

"Tadi dia pulang denganku!", jawab Kibum terheran pembantunya sebegitu getol mencari Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya dimana sekarang?", tanya ahjumma lagi.

"Biarkan saja, dia pasti ada disekitar sini!". Dua pembantunya mengangguk, tapi saat mereka akan beranjak Kibum teringat kalau dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun tertidur dalam mobil tertutup, bisa jadi dia kehabisan nafas. "Ahjumma, ahjussi bantu aku cari kunci mobilku", kata Kibum sambil berlari kearah kamarnya.

Kibum mencari kunci mobilnya ditempat biasa dia meletakkan, tapi tak ada. Kibum meletakkannya ditempat lain, tapi dia lupa. Dua pembantunya ikut mencari walau tak tahu kenapa Kibum mencari Kunci mobilnya. Ahjussi menemukan kincinya dimeja kecil dekat pintu masuk, Kibum langsung menyambarnya berlari tergesa keluar dan segera me-non aktifkan kunci otomatis mobilnya. Kibum segera membuka pintu dimana Kyuhyun duduk. Kibum memdapati Kyuhyun tak bergerak, iblis itu tak tidur lagi, tapi pingsan. Hampir Kibum tak mendengar nafas keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun, bahkan saat dia menyentuh pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, denyut nadinya lemah.

"Panggil dokter!", teriak Kibum.

Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun, membawa kekamarnya. Ahjussi membantu melucuti sepatu dan Kibum membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun. Kibum juga menarik keluar kaos Kyuhyun, membiarkan Kyuhyun telanjang dada diranjang. Ahjussi panik tak tahu harus bagaimana, Kibum-pun juga. Mereka berdua seperti orang bodoh saja mendapati Kyuhyun diujung maut. Ahjumma menelepon dokter dan belum masuk kamar saat tu. Dengan inisiatif sendiri, Kibum menekan dada Kyuhyun, menekan keras kemudian memberikan nafas bantuan, menekan dada Kyuhyun lagi, lalu nafas bantuan. Begitu seterusnya sampai Kyuhyun membuka mata lemah. Syukurlah Kyuhyun hidup, tapi sebentar kemudian dia pingsan.

Dokter datang sedikit lambat, setelahnya dokter mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun sudah tertolong. Tapi dokter mengharuskan Kyuhyun dibawa ke rumah sakit agar bisa lebih cepat sembuh. Kyuhyun butuh tabung oksigen untuk menormalkan nafasnya, dan malam itu mereka memboyong Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Rencana A Kibum gagal, dia mau Kyuhyun sembuh besok, tapi dia hampir membuatnya mati hari ini. Sangat tidak mungkin membawa Kyuhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kibum harus mamatenkan rencana B dan membuat rencana C kalau rencana berikutnya juga gagal.

"Kalian pulang saja, biar aku yang disini!", perintahnya saat menunggui Kyuhyun diruang rawat. Pembantunya butuh istirahat, Kibum tak boleh egois melimpahkan tanggung jawabnya pada pembantu. Dia yang bersalah kali ini, melupakan Kyuhyun tertidur dalam mobil tertutup hingga hampir mati. "Aku ke luar kota besok sore. Menginap disana beberapa hari. Kalian pulang dan istirahat, besok kalian boleh menggantikanku!", perintahnya lagi.

Kali itu dua pembantu Kibum pulang meski tak rela, tapi memang benar menjaga Kyuhyun harus bergantian. Kibum sendirian menjaga Kyuhyun, dia merasa bersalah sekali. Walau Kyuhyun tak mati, dia yang menyebabkan sampai seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidur diranjang rumah sakit itu, dengan selang oksigen dihidungnya dan infus ditangannya. Kibum menyusupkan tangannya ke jemari Kyuhyun, menggenggam erat seakan meminta maaf tanpa kata. Dan Kibum menjaga Kyuhyun lagi malam ini.

To be continue

Siapa sih reader pelupa yang nularin penyakit lupanya pada Kibum? Tu kan gara-gara itu, Kyuhyun nggak jadi diajak ke pesta deh.

Siapa yang bakal diajak Kibum ya?

Sampai jumpa lain waktu! Terima kasih..


	16. Chapter 16

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 16:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Say hiiiii,

Kemarin itu ada yang bingung, Yesung itu siapanya Kibum? Ceryl-Yesung itu emak-bapak biologisnya Kibum, cuma mereka nggak pernah nyebut diri jadi orang tua. Masa Ceryl yang cantik, Yesung yang ganteng gitu sudah punya anak segede Kibum, roboh martabat mereka sebagai orang keren. Makanya mereka selalu ngaku jadi saudara. Tanya ahjumma noh kalau nggak percaya!

Trus kemarin karin juga kalian minta, Kibum nggak usah ke pesta bareng Kyuhyun. Giliran gue bikin Kyuhyun sakit and nggak bisa ikut, kalian malah ngancem ngancem gue.. hieee.. hieee. Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Haapy reading!

Dia Istriku!

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar berisik disekitarnya. Badannya terasa kaku, tangannya kebas tak bisa digerakkan. Matanya yang sayu mencoba melihat sekeliling, bukan kamarnya, maksudnya bukan kamar Kibum. Dadanya sedikit sesak saat menghirup udara dan lipatan tanganya sakit. Ah, dia di rumah sakit.

"Kyu, kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih merasa sakit? Yang mana? Yang mana?", tanya Yesung sambil memeriksa badan Kyuhyun. Dibolak balik kesana kemari mencari sesuatu dibadan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, sakit!", erang Kyuhyun lemah.

"Oh maaf, maaf. Bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanyanya diulang ulang. Dia senang sekali mendapati Kyuhyun siuman. Entah kenapa Yesung merasa perlu menyayangi Kyuhyun, seperti 25 tahun waktunya terbuang percuma tanpa melihat Kibum sebagai anak. Mungkin menyayangi Kyuhyun bentuk ganti sayang pada Kibum.

"Hyung, aku mau pulang!", pintanya memelas. Kyuhyun tak suka dokter apa lagi rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sakit diharuskan ke dokter dan sekarang malah menginap si rumah sakit.

"Ssttttt, tak boleh begitu. Kau baru bangun, nanti kalau keadaanmu sudah lebih baik baru boleh pulang!", bujuk Yesung.

Seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun, dibelakangnya ada ahjumma dan ahjussi. Mereka dari tadi menjagai Kyuhyun, begitu Kyuhyun bangun dua pembantu Kibum itu segera memanggil dokter. Dokter memeriksa Kyuhyun sekedarnya, mengecek matanya, denyut nadinya dan hal-hal kecil lain. Dokter bilang Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik, satu dua hari lagi boleh pulang. Kemudian dokter pamit undur diri setelah kerjanya selesai.

"Hyung aku mau pulang!"

"Kyu, dokter bilang satu dua hari lagi. Menurut kata dokter dan kau bisa cepat sembuh"

"Kau kan lihat sendiri, Hyung, dokternya jelek", Kyuhyun beralasan tak masuk akal. "Aku rasa disini tak ada susu coklat panas, tak boleh makan es krim dan mana PSP-ku?", tambahnya.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi maklum, memang begitu tingkah Kyuhyun. Mereka tersenyum kecil mendapati tingkah manja Kyuhyun. Yesung sendiri sebenarnya setuju dengan Kyuhyun, dokter yang tadi jelek dan selama dia duduk sedari pagi sampai siang menunggui Kyuhyun tak ada satu suster cantikpun yang datang ke situ. Yesung kan jadi bosan. Dia sebenarnya sudah ingin pergi sedari tadi, ingin ke TC lalu membujuk Ryeowook agar mau berkencan dengannya. Tapi dia harus menjaga Kyuhyun seperti pesan Kibum tadi pagi.

"Kalau aku sudah siuman, berarti sudah sehat. Ayo pulang saja!", paksa Kyuhyun.

Ahjumma mengelus tangan Kyuhyun bermaksud meredakan permintaan Kyuhyun yang serba memaksa itu.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju denganmu, di rumah sakit ini tidak menyenangkan. Tapi dokter itu lebih pintar dari pada aku, turuti dia sajalah!", kata Yesung kehilangan wibawanya.

"Ahjumma, ayo pulang!", pintanya lagi. "Ahjussi...", rengeknya lagi.

"Jangan sekarang, besok saja, Kyu"

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Besok!"

"Sekarang, Hyung!"

"Besok, Kyu!". Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah mirip anak-anak saat berantem. Sedangkan ahjumma dan ahjussi cuma melihat interaksi mereka, ikut campurpun juga tak akan dianggap. "Tunggu, tunggu ada SMS", potong Yesung yang mendapati handphone-nya bergetar.

"Aku akan ikut Kibum sore ini ke Busan. Ayo pulang saja!"

"Tunggu dulu, ini Kibum mengirim SMS. Emmm dia sudah berangkat!", kata Yesung sambil membaca isi pesan dari Kibum. "Dia ada beach party dengan teman-temannya malam ini, makanya dia berangkat cepat"

"Yah si manusia es itu, kenapa aku ditinggalkan di rumah sakit begini. Kejam sekali dia!". Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan ke luar kota, kalau dia ikut ke Busan kan bisa jadi sekalian liburan. Tapi ini, Kibum meninggalkannya, di rumah sakit pula. "Aku janji ikut dia untuk membantumu, Hyung. Bisnismu itu penting atau tidak?"

"Oh, iya juga. Harusnya kau ikut Kyu, kalau tak ikut proposalku bisa ditolak sebelum dibaca Mr. Kangin"

"Lagi pula kau juga janji membelikanku PS4 kalau aku ikut, sekarang Kibum meninggalkanku bagaimana ini, Hyung?". Kyuhyun pura-pura memelas, pasalnya dia sudah mengidamkan PS4 dari pertama rilis sampai sekarang belum kesampaian untuk membelinya.

"Akan kubelikan nanti, yang penting kau sembuh dulu. Tidak masalah kau ikut atau tidak", kata Yesung yang terpancing jurus memelasnya Kyuhyun.

"Yang benar, Hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun sumringah. Wajah pucatnya dipaksa tersenyum lebar, tidak pantas tapi lumayan menandakan kalau Kyuhyun akan pulih lebih cepat.

"Iya, pasti. E e e Kau diam dulu aku hubungi Kibum"

Yesung mendial smartphone-nya, dia bermaksud menanyakan perihal proposal yang akan diserahkan pada pengusaha asal Korea Utara itu. Paling tidak dia harus tahu kalau Kibum punya rencana cadangan agar proposalnya sampai di tangan Kangin.

"Kibum ah, kau sampai dimana?", tanya Yesung antusias. Jeda sedikit lama Yesung terdiam, nampaknya Kibum sedang berbicara panjang lebar dari arah seberang telepon. "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi kau mengajak siapa?". Yesung melotot saat mendengar nama disebut Kibum. "Apa? Tidak bisa begitu. Kau mau apakan dia? Tidak boleh! Jangan macam-macam kau manusia es!", ancam Yesung meniru panggilan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang membuat Yesung jadi kalang kabut begitu? Sepertinya Kibum mengucapkan kata yang dibenci Yesung. "Jangan sentuh dia ya, aku tidak jadi berangkat besok. Sore ini aku akan menyusulmu. Yaah, yaah kau jangan begitu, istrimu terbaring di rumah sakit dan kau mau main gila di luar sana. Yang benar saja. Kibum...", dan telepon diputus sepihak dari seberang. "Kibum, Kibum, Kibum!", panggil Yesung dari telponnya yang sudah mati sedari tadi. "Kurang ajar sekali anak ini!"

"Ayo pulang sekarang, Hyung!" Kyuhyun masih ngotot.

"Kau benar akan baik-baik saja kan?". Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia mau segera pulang. Di rumah sakit itu mengerikan baginya. "Baiklah kita pulang. Pack barang secukupnya, kita susul Kibum sore ini!".

Kyuhyun, ahjumma dan ahjussi terbengong. Kyuhyun belum sehat, dia mau pulang bukan berarti dia bisa pergi ke Busan hari ini juga. Lagi pula ikut atau tidak Yesung sudah janji membelikannya PS4, Kyuhyun sudah tak tertarik untuk liburan ke Busan lagi. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung memaksanya ikut? Yesung mau mengetes Kyuhyun mungkin.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku dirumah masih perlu istirahat lagi"

"Kibum disana bisa selingkuh dengan orang lain. Kau harus ikut aku biar dia tak bisa macam-macam", kata Yesung memprofokasi.

"Biar saja", jawab Kyuhyun santai. Untuk saat ini dia tak tertarik Busan, Kibum atau pestanya. Dia mau PS4.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak jadi belikan PS4 kalau kau tak ikut"

"Huaahh!", protes Kyuhyun. "Janji harus ditepati, Hyung. Dosa. Dosa!"

"Terserah, kau mau ikut dan kubelikan PS4 atau tidak sama sekali".

"Hyunggggg"

"Iya sajalah. Tunggu disini, aku urus atministrasinya dulu!"

Kyuhyun memelas lagi. Niatanya kan PS4 tanpa harus susah payah, ini dia sedang sakit harus ikut ke Busan demi PS4 yang akan ditarik Yesung kalau Kyuhyun tak ikut.

"Ahjummaaaaaa. Ahjussiiiiiiii". Kyuhyun merengek yang ditanggapi kedua pembantu kibum dengam senyum miris.

julie khoyul

"Siapa yang kalian bawa bertemu Mr. Kangin besok malam?", tanya Yoochun ditengah acara minumnya.

Ini sudah malam hari, Kibum bersama dua teman pembisnisnya, Yoochun dan Yunho berada di counter minuman. Mereka ada di beach party malam ini. Itu alasan Kibum datang sehari lebih cepat, dia menghadiri Sherry Seva acara yang bertajuk minum bebas sampai kembung yang dihelat setahun sekali. Acara yang selalu diadakan di pantai ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi pemuda umur 20 tahun keatas. Kibum salah satu membernya. Kibum suka minum, itu alasan dia datang kemari.

"Aku sudah menyewa seorang yeoja. Sewa untuk berpura-pura semalam saja mahal sekali bayarannya!", rutuk Yunho pada partnernya besok malam.

"Kenapa kau tak bawa sekertaris cantikmu itu saja!", usul Yooochun.

"Dia memang cantik, seksi, dan pintar, tapi kau tahu kan kalau dia itu cinta setengah mati dengan posisi sekertaris. Bisa jadi saat kuperkenalkan sebagai istri dia malah bertingkah seperti sekertaris. Bisa ketahuanlah!"

"Tapi kau mengajaknya kesini kan?" Yoochun berharap-harap, siapa tahu sekertaris Yunho bisa diajaknya kencan lain waktu.

Yunho melirik Yoochun, dia tidak habis pikir sebegitu banyak teman kencan tapi Yoochun tak lelah mencari yang baru. Yoochun kan playboy, dia mengencani siapapun yang dianggapnya menarik. Yunho dan Kibum pasti bingung mencari siapa yang mau diakui sebagai istri mereka, tapi Yoochun bisa langsung comot. Mungkin dia malah bingung mau pilih siapa, saking banyaknya kandidat.

"Kibum, kau ajak siapa?", tanya Yoochun yang kali ini kearah Kibum.

Kibum diam sejenak, dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Tadi pagi dia ke TC, ingin bernegosiasi dengan Hyukjae. Mengajak namja manis itu ke Busan akan sangat menyenangkan, kalau perlu sekalian bulan madu pra nikah. Tapi Kibum tak menemukannya meski dia sudah keliling kelas dan asrama. Di kamar Hyukjae, Kibum bertemu Jin, Jan dan Jun yang tempo hari tidur disitu. Di Hall ada Heechul dan Taesub sedang berkemas. Di lorong dekat kamar Kyuhyun, Kibum bertemu dengan namja muka masam tempo hari. Kibum tak ingat namanya, dia yang disebut Ceryl sebagai calon menantu ketiganya. Namja itu membawa anjing yang disebutnya Bada, mukanya juga tak masam lagi, sudah ceria. Bahkan namja muka ceria itu sempat curhat pada Kibum kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Eunhyuk, lalu dia akan berjuang mendapatkan Eunhyuk itu. Memangnya Kibum akan peduli, dia cuma peduli Lee Hyukjae.

Kibum mencari di kantor setelah tak menemukan Hyukjae di asrama. Saat lewat jajaran meja kursi karyawan, dua pengajar sedang sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Yoona sedang tersenyum senyum sambil menggeleng geleng sedangkan Amber sedang mengeram kesal sambil meremat remat tangannya. Kibum ke ruangan Siwon setelah melewatkan dua yeoja beda perangai itu. Siapa tahu Lee Hyukjae ada disitu, walau kemungkinannya kecil tapi patut dicoba. Di rungan Siwon juga tak ditemukannya Lee Hyukjae. Dia tak mungkin bertanya, bisa jadi gosip baru kalau semua orang tahu dia menikahi Kyuhyun tapi masih mencari Lee Hyukjae. Takutnya Kibum dibilang berselingkuh, itu gosip yang sangat tidak elite.

Kibum memutuskan pergi setelah menyuruh Siwon membuang anjing-anjing yang ada di asrama. Kibum rasa terlalu banyak anjing di TC ini. TC harus bersih dari hewan-hewan seperti itu, tapi Kibum memperbolehkan satu anjing saja tinggal. Spancer. Setelah diiyakan Siwon, Kibum beranjak. Tak jauh melangkah dari ruangan Siwon, dia dihadang Ryeowook. Namja imut berlebihan itu memohon agar anjingnya tak dibuang, tadi dia yang bermaksud mengamati Siwon dari jauh tak sengaja mendengar perintah Kibum yang itu. Lalu dia menghadang Kibum, berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal anjingnya tidak dibuang. Kibum tak ada waktu untuk berlama-lama, dan Ryeowook-lah yang dibawanya ke Busan.

"Ada, dia di hotel sekarang", katanya santai.

Sebenarnya Kibum tadi juga lupa kalau dia mengajak Ryeowook. Sore setelah sampai Kibum check in hotel yang dia pesan sebelumnya. Dia menunjukkan Ryeowook kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Kibum. Ryeowook masuk kamarnya, demikian juga Kibum. Kibum mandi bersiap pergi ke pestanya. Setelah selesai berbenah dia keluar ke tempat pesta diselenggarakan, lalu bertemu teman-temannya sampai malam ini. Ryeowook? Kalau Yoochun tak tanya dia juga tak ingat. Paling paling namja incaran Yesung itu sudah tidur.

"Benarkah, berapa kau sewa dia? Aku mau lihat seberapa cantik yeoja yang kau bawa?"

"Aku bawa namja?", jawabnya yang kontan diikuti pandangan Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Kemanjuan!", ucap Yoochun meringis sambil menepuk bahu Kibum. "Sudah ku katakan dari dulu, yeoja dan namja itu sama. Kalian saja sok tak mau berkencan dengan namja. Berkencan dengan namja itu sensasinya... sensainya tak bisa disamakan dengan milik yoeja". Sekarang Yoochun yang balik dipandangi dua lainnya. Arah pembiraan ini bukan lagi soal kencan, tapi ke hubungan ranjang. Yoochun memang maniak kencan dan ranjang. "Jangan memandangiku seperti itu? Aku kan jadi malu!", katanya sambil tertawa tawa. "Kapan giliranmu, Yun?"

"Aku bukan gay!", jawabnya. "Kibum-ah, dulu kau bukan gay kenapa sekarang kau membawa namja. Diakui istri pula", protes Yunho. Dia takut ketularan Yoochun, Yoochun itu tidak yeoja, namja juga diembatnya. Asal senang dia jalani. Yunho tak mau seperti Yoochun.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Itu artinya Kibum telah melebarkan jala asmaranya", Yoochun mulai memprovokasi Yunho. "Kita hapuskan saja kata gay di dari kamus dunia. Berkencan dengan namja prosedurnya sama dengan yeoja, yang penting kan cinta", tutur Yoochun. "Cinta satu malam juga termasuk!", tambahnya sambil terkekeh. "Sebenarnya untuk besok aku... bi da da ri!", kata Yoochun seraya memandamg dan tersenyum pada ke arah seseorang.

Yunho dan Kibum kembali ke kegiatan mereka. Kalau sudah begitu, Yoochun mememukan mangsa baru. Malam ini dia sudah pasti tidur dengan bidadarinya itu. Yunho maupun Kibum tahu betul kebiasaan Yoochun yang satu itu, dia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan mangsanya. Kibum dan Yunho sejenak ikut melihat kearah Yoochun memandang. Ada segerombolan yeoja di ujung jauh dekat pantai, seseorang diantaranya terlihat mencolok. Menggenakan setelan merah menyala pada badannya yang seksi, dia cantik dan menggoda. Yeoja seperti itu dianggap biasa oleh Yoochun, paling sekali pakai buang. Tapi kenapa kali ini Yoochun berlebihan sampai menganggapnya bidadari?

"Bi da da ri ku!", gumam Yunho yang ikut-ikutan melongo memandang kearah yang dituju Yoochun.

Kibum memandang kedua temannya lalu menelusuri arah kedua orang itu mengarahkan matanya. Kibum masih menangkap segerombolan yeoja tadi, tak ada menariknya sama sekali. Yunho tertular Yoochun rupanya.

"Yun, dia milikku!"

"Tidak bisa, dia milikku!"

"Aku yang melihatnya duluan, dia milikku!"

"Kau sudah banyak punya kekasih, mencari lain lagi juga mudah. Mengalahlah demi nama persahabatan!", pintanya seperti bukan Yunho yang biasanya. Biasanya yeoja yang mengejarnya, bukan dia yang mengejar yeoja.

"Maaf Yun, untuk kali ini tidak bisa. Kalau kau mau, mari bersaing secara adil!"

"Terserah, tapi aku yang akan menang" ucap Yunho dengan percaya dirinya. "Bidadariku kesini!"

"Dia menangkap sinyal cinta dariku ternyata!", ucap Yoochun over confident.

Kibum menegak habis martini dalam gelasnya. Dia menyodorkan gelas itu pada bartender agar diisi ulang. Kibum memandang arah yang tadi. Yeoja-yeoja tadi masih terdiam ditempat, sibuk dengan acara gosip mereka. Mana yang katanya bidadari datang kesini? Kibum melihat kesekeliling kalau kalau dia salah arah. Tak ada siapapun berjalan kearah mereka, kecuali seorang namja pucat bersurai ikal, menggenakan sweeter abu-abu kesayangan Kibum. Kibum seketika melotot, bagaimana bisa iblis yang terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang sudah ada di sini?

"Itu bukan bidadari, itu iblis!", tutur Kibum yang menyayangkan sweeternya dipakai Kyuhyun lagi. Lain kali dia akan membawa sweeternya kemanapun dia pergi

"Ah, kau sirik saja. Ini memang cantik, manis, putih..", puji Yoochun tak ada habis.

"Manis apanya? Dia itu pucat, tidak cantik, tidak manis"

"Senyumnya menggoda", yang kali ini datang dari Yunho.

"Dia itu iblis, tidak sedang tersenyum. Dia menyeringai", sangkal Kibum pasalnya dia jengah kenapa Kyuhyun harus dapat perhatian dua temannya. Apa lebihnya iblis manja itu?

Kyuhyun mendekat, berhenti dan berdiri didepan ketiganya. Dia menyeringai ke arah Kibum tapi tersenyum lebar ke Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Hi, aku Yoochun. Park Yoochun", katanya sambil menjabat paksa tangan Kyuhyun. "Panggil Chunnie Baby juga boleh"

"Jung Yunho!", kata Yunho tegas setelah merebut tangan Kyuhyun dari Yoochun dan menjabatnya lama sekali.

"Kyuhyun", balasnya singkat. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang dijabat kuat oleh Yunho, bukan dia tak suka, tapi tanganya sakit. "Kibum, kau lihat Yesung hyung?", tanyanya sambil merubah muka stoic ke mode marah. Terlihat imut sekali dimata Yoochun dan Yunho.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan pakai sweeter itu!"

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau sweeter ini jadi milikku!", balas Kyuhyun kesal. "Mana Yesung hyung, aku disuruhnya membeli es krim tapi dia meninggalkanku?", tanya Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Tidak tahu. Cepat kembali ke hotel dan tukar bajumu!", perintah Kibum yang jelas tidak akan dituruti Kyuhyun.

"Bantu aku cari Yesung hyung dulu, baru kutukar sweeter-nya!", paksa Kyuhyum yang menghentak kaki sekali kemudian melenggang meninggalkam ketiganya.

Kibum masih ditempat. Hampir saja hari ini berjalan baik, tapi iblis itu datang lagi. Kekuatan dari mana yang membawanya dari rumah sakit Seol ke pantai di Busan? Yang benar saja kalau Kibum harus diperintah Cho iblis itu, dia tidak sudi.

"Kibum-ah, dia siapamu?", tanya Yoochun mewakili Yunho juga. Mereka tak suka saja, baru menemukan bidadari langsung diserobot Kibum.

"Tidak kenal!", jawabnya singkat.

"Yesung itu siapa?"

"Tidak kenal!"

"Tunggu, kalau kau tidak kenal kenapa dia bisa bicara seakrab itu denganmu. Kau jangan macam-macam, Kibum. Dia calon milikku!"

"Tidak bisa, Chun. Dia calon milikku!", protes Yunho.

"Dia istriku!", jawab Kibum akhirnya mendiamkan kedua temannya.

"Oh, dia yang kau bawa bertemu Mr. Kangin besok? Baiklah, tapi jangan sentuh dia. Dia akan jadi milikku setelah pesta itu selesai!", ucap Yunho.

"Yun, kau bukan gay, dia jadi milikku saja. Masih banyak yeoja cantik yang membutuhkannmu. Sana cari lain!"

"Mulai sekarang aku gay, dan Kyuhyun akan jadi milikku!", tegas Yunho mematahkan pendiriannya.

"Tadinya aku mau mengajaknya, tapi dia sakit dan harus menginap di rumah sakit jadi aku membawa trainee dari TC-ku", terang Kibum. "Tadi siang dia masih di rumah sakit bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?", tanya Kibum ke dirinya sendiri.

"Ceraikan dia setelah pulang dari sini!"

Kibum mendesah kemudian mengambil gelasnya yang sudah diisi ulang. Dia meneguk isinya, sedikit, sedikit kemudian habis. Kedua temannya terdengar tak masuk akal. Mereka gila, demi Kyuhyun mereka rela bersaing satu sama lain. Lebih parah menyuruh Kibum menceraikam Kyuhyun. Kibum tak menanggapi permintaan kedua temannya, dia lebih memilih memesan minuman lagi, tapi Kyuhyun kembali ke hadapannya dengan berpalang tangan serta memasang tampang bengis.

"Sudah kubilang bantu aku cari Yesung hyung!", bentaknya membuat sebagian orang disekitar menoleh.

Tadi Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cukup jauh, dia rasa Kibum sudah mengekornya. Dia terlanjur mengomel panjang lebar tapi ketika menoleh kebelakang Kibum tak mengikutinya. Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati, berarti sedari tadi dia bicara sendirian dan dilihati orang sepanjang dia melangkah. Kyuhyun merebut gelas ditangan Kibum lalu melemparnya kearah meja bar, tidak pecah tapi bartender, Yunho dan Yoochun terkaget karenanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menarik paksa Kibum, mau tidak mau Kibum harus ikut dengannya.

"Kau ikut aku atau kubakar sweetermu!", dan Kibum-pun pasrah.

julie khoyul

Tadi Yesung mengirim pesan, kalau dia sudah mengambil alih Ryeowook. Dia juga menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Yesung menitahkan banyak hal pada Kibum, harus menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, memastikan Kyuhyun dapat makanan yang tepat, juga mengingatkan iblis itu untuk minum obat, dan segala macam perintah lainnya demi Kyuhyun. Pesan dibagian akhir yang ditulis Yesung, dia melarang Kibum juga untuk tidak menyentuh Kyuhyun dulu sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar sehat. Memangnya siapa yang mau menyentuh iblis itu? Dan dari sini kesalah pahaman hubungan antara Kibum-Kyuhyun sudah makin jauh saja.

Masih ditepi pantai tapi ditempat lain dari yang tadi, Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk dekat stan makanan. Kyuhyun tak mau makan apapun padahal sedari dia bangun sampai sekarang belum memasukkan apapun dalam perutnya, kecuali susu coklat panas dari ahjumma sebelum dia berangkat kesini. Itu sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak jauh dari mereka ada kelompok lain, yeoja-yeoja seksi, dan sebagian namja. Seorang yeoja memegang botol tequila Resadu Patron, menuangkan ke gelas-gelas kosong. Seorang lagi memegang XO Cognac Otard yang sengaja ditunjukkan ke Kibum mereknya. Sedari tadi yeoja-yeoja itu memandangi Kibum, seolah berkata 'minuman dan tubuh ini milikmu'. Kibum juga ingin segera menghampiri mereka, tak begitu tertarik pada yeojanya, tapi dia ingin minuman itu. Apa yang menghalangi langkahnya, Kyuhyun sekarang sedang bersandar di bahunya. Iblis itu bilang ingin numpang tidur sebentar saja, karena dia merasa badannya sakit lagi. Bukannya dia memang masih sakit?

"Cho, ku antar ke hotel sekarang. Kau harus makan dan minum obat!", pinta Kibum. Bukan apa-apa, kalau Kyuhyun pingsan disini jauh dari rumah dan akan sangat merepotkan.

"Kibum, aku mau tidur!", rengeknya memulai lagi. "Ayo cerita!"

"Jangan tidur disini!", bentak Kibum menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari igauan pra tidurnya itu. Kibum mendudukkan Kyuhyun dengan benar lalu menyandarkannya pada Kursi dibelakangnya. "Kau tunggu disini, aku cari makanan yang boleh kau makan. Nanti ku antar kau ke hotel".

Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun walau iblis itu tak mengijinkan dan bahkan memaksa ikut. Tapi akhirnya dia tetap ditinggalkan Kibum juga. Kyuhyun tak jadi mengantuk, dia tak bisa tidur karena udara si pantai sangat dingin. Saat Kyuhyun mulai jengkel menunggui Kibum yang tak segera kembali, seorang yeoja datang padanya. Namanya Jessica. Dia datang pada Kyuhyun menyampaikan maksud untuk bisa tidur semalam saja dengan Kibum. Dia harap Kyuhyun bisa membantu, karena dilihat sedari tadi Kyuhyun akrab dengan Kibum.

"Apa untungku membantumu?", tanya Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan. Mana ada istri yang mau menyerahkan suaminya tidur dengan orang lain meski cuma semalam.

"Aku punya banyak teman yang cantik, mungkin..."

"Tidak tertarik!", potong Kyuhyun kasar.

Jessika membuka dompetnya memgeluarkan kartu kredit mastercard platinum dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergeming, tapi Jessica menyumpalkan kartu itu ditangannya.

"Cuma semalam. Apa kau tak kasihan padaku, semua teman-temanku sudah pernah tidur dengannya cuma aku yang belum". Menjijikan, pikir Kyuhyun. Ada wanita yang rela melakukan apapun demi tidur semalam dengan orang lain. Kibum juga apa-apaan, sampai meniduri yeoja-yeoja genit itu bergiliran. Kyuhyun akhirnya setuju, sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kekesalannya saja karena Kibum ternyata namja bejat yang suka meniduri yeoja.

"Ikuti kami saat dia mengantarku ke hotel nanti!", titahnya dengan kasar. Jessica mengangguk, dia tersenyum sebentar kemudian menjauh sedikit dari situ.

Belum lima menit Jessica pergi datang seorang lagi. Kyuhyun-pun hampir terlena dalam tidur saat orang itu datang. Kyuhyun kira ada yeoja lain lagi yang butuh bantuannya untuk bisa tidur dengan Kibum, tapi ternyata bukan. Namja tampan sedang berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, tampan sekali sampai rasanya sakit ditubuh Kyuhyun menghilang melihat namja itu. Namja itu tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya berkenalan.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kyuhyun", balas Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sambil membalas jabat tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Memgamati Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya kembali menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Dia terseyum kemudian.

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan?", Kyuhyun mengangguk. Demi apa namja ini perhatian padanya. Kyuhyun suka Jaejoong. "Kau sudah makan?", dan kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kibum tadi kemana, mencati makanan untukmu?", kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun cuma bisa melakukan itu sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun memutuskan tak banyak bicara, dia mau diperhatikan terus oleh namja ini. Kyuhyun mungkin jatuh cinta, dia suka cara Jaejoong mempelakukannya dengan baik. "Kau temannya Kibum ya, Kyu?, Kyuhyun mengangguk juga. Tidak mungkin didepan Jaejoong dia bilang istrinya Kibum, nanti Jaejoong tiba-tiba pergi bagaimana?

Ternyata bukan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba pergi, tapi Kibum yang tiba-tiba datang. Kibum datang membawa beberapa jenis makanan, karena dia tak tahu mana yang boleh dan mau dimakan Kyuhyun, dia membawa bermacam macam saja. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyeretnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong tanpa kata apa-apa, tapi untungnya Kyuhyun sempat mengucapkan maaf. Berjanji bertemu lagi lain waktu.

Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke hotel, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau masuk kalau akhirnya ditinggalkan Kibum kembali ke pesta. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun pura-pura pasrah, dia mau masuk sendiri ke kamar Kibum. Dia meminta kunci kamarnya dan menyuruh Kibum meninggalkannya di lobi. Sepeninggalnya Kibum, Kyuhyun bertemu Jessica lagi. Menyerahkan kunci itu pada Jessica dan dia sendiri belok jalan. Dia mau shopping dengan kartu kredit yeoja itu.

julie khoyul

"Kyu!", panggil suara lembut mengusik tidur Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pulang jalan-jalan sambil shopping hampir pagi, jadi dia butuh banyak istirahat. Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya, samar samar dia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit, kantuknya hilang seketika digantikan wajah linglung bangun tidur plus cengiran lebarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?", tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Jelaslah, di kamar Kibum kan sekarang sedang ada Jessica one night stand dengan Kibum. Geram sekali Kyuhyun memgingatnya, tapi dia juga yang membantu yeoja itu kan. Lagi pula semalam dia pergi belanja. Dia membeli banyak barang yang sampai tak bisa dibawanya sendiri. Kyuhyun menyewa kurir juga untuk membantunya membawa belanjaan kesini. Karena tidak punya uang, dibayarnya kurir itu dengan barang juga. Lalu karena tak tahu dimana dia harus istirahat, berakhirlah dia tidur di sofa lobi hotel.

"Kau suka bunga?". Jaejoong menunjukkan setangkai bunga, satu-satunya yang kebetulan Kyuhyun tahu namanya, mawar. Kyuhyun mengangguk, padahal dia anti barang girly. "Tadi didepan ada anak kecil menjualnya, untukmu saja!". Wah bahagianya hati Kyuhyun. Apa itu juga berarti Jaejoong suka padanya. "Kyu!"

"Hn?"

"Kau temannya Kibum kan?". Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Jeajoong tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun sudah berharap dengan mengakui Kibum sebagai teman, Jaejoong bisa suka padanya. "Apa kau tahu Kibum sudah punya kekasih atau belum?". Kyuhyun mengernyiti pertanyaan itu. Harusnya kan Kyuhyun yang ditanya begitu, kenapa Kibum? Hati Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak. "Aku suka dengan Kibum sejak dulu, tapi tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya". Ya benar kan, hati tak enak Kyuhyun jadi mimpi buruk begini. Semua gara-gara Kibum. Kenapa semua orang suka Kibum? Kibum itu serakah, sudah meniduri bergilir yeoja-yeoja, semalam dapat Jessica dan sekarang Jaejoong-pun suka padanya. Kyuhyun sedih. Kyuhyun benci Kibum.

"Katakan cintamu secepatnya sebelum dia punya kekasih. Dia sedang ada di kamarnya sekarang. Sana pergi!", usir Kyuhyun ketus. Dia bermaksud biar Jaejoong tahu kalau Kibum sedang tidur dengan wanita di dalam sana. Tapi Jejoong malah menanggapi usiran Kyuhyun sebagai kata penyemangat.

Jaejoong berlalu ke kamar Kibum, tapi 15 menit berikutnya dia keluar dan berlari dengan muka sedihnya. Jaejoong tak mengindahkan panggilan Kyuhyun juga. Tapi tidak masalah bagi Kyuhyun, kalau dia gagal mendapatkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong juga harus gagal mendapatkan Kibum. Kyuhyun memang egois dari dulu kan.

Berikutnya Kyuhyun melihat Yoochun keluar terburu-buru dari kamar-kamar. Namja itu melihat Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menyengir antara senang tapi malu. Yoochun sangat berantakan saat ini seperti berkelahi dulu sebelum tidur semalam. Yoochun juga bau. Kyuhyun kenal bau bau seperti itu. Bau paska seks.

"Kau menginap disini, Chunnie Baby?", tanya Kyuhyun sembari memanggilnya seperti maunya Yoochun semalam.

"Hehehehe, tidak. Aku menginap sedikit jauh dari sini. Sudah ya Kyu aku harus kembali ke cotage-ku. Lain kali kita bicara lagi". Kata Yoochun langsung melenggang pergi.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Apa mungkin Kibum juga seperti itu? Tadi pasti Yoochun meninggalkan partner seks-nya. Malang sekali orang itu. Kyuhyun tak mau ambil pusing, dia mau merebah dan meneruskan tidurnya. Sudah sekitaran satu jam dia tak bisa tidur lagi. Dia kepikiran Kibum, manusia es itu tega sekali tidur di ranjang empuk di dalam kamar hangat tapi membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur di sofa. Kyuhyun juga tak terima Kibum bisa enak-enakan dengan yeoja sedangkan dia kedinginan di lobi.

"Heh, mana kartu kreditku?", itu suara Jessica.

Jessica lumayan bersih, tapi masih sedikit acak-acakan. Kibum benar-benar tega ternyata. Kyuhyun itu istrinya, tapi Kibum tidur dengan orang lain. Entahlah kenapa pikiran Kyuhyun plin plan begini. Semenjak semalam sampai dia bertemu Jessica sekarang, dia terus terusan menggerutukan Kibum.

"Aku tak perlu berterima kasih padamu" Jessica memandangi tas belanjaan Kyuhyun yang melebihi belanjaan Jessica biasanya. "Kau sudah menerima bayarannya. Kita impas!"

"Aku juga tak butuh terima kasih darimu. Sana pergi!", usir Kyuhyun sama ketusnya seperti saat dia mengusir Jaejoong tadi. Jessica pergi juga tanpa mengucap apapun pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerutu lagi. Kibum lagi. Ada rasa tak rela kalau Kibum bersama orang lain. Tapi Kyuhyun yang membantu Jessica kan. Apa Kyuhyun yang salah? Tidak, Kibum yang salah bukan Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia memandangi belanjaannya yang super banyak itu. Kyuhyun jadi tak berminat lagi. Lalu Kyuhyun memadang jauh ke arah luar, dia menginginkan sesuatu. Saat seseorang melangkah masuk ke hotel mata Kyuhyun membola, baju itu, tubuh itu, wajah itu, semuanya Kyuhyun hafal.

"KIBUM!", jeritnya. Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya lalu menyipitkan mata melihat Kyuhyun. Kibum berjalan cepat kearahnya tapi Kyuhyun berlari kecil mendahului. Dia menubruk dan memeluk Kibum sambil tertawa-tawa senang, seperti bertahun-tahun tak ketemu saja. "Kibummmm. Kibummmm. Kibummmm", katanya kesenangan.

"Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng sambil terus mengucapkan nama Kibum. Dia juga makin erat memeluk Kibum. Sudah ketahuan kalau bukan Kibum yang tidur dengan Jessica tadi. Siapapun orang itu yang penting bukan Kibum.

"Kibum aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur!"

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kenapa tak tidur di kamar!"

Kemudian Kyuhyun menunjukkan semua barang belanjaannya. Kibum juga mengantuk semalaman berpesta minum sampai tak sadar, baru dia bangun langsung kembali ke hotel. Dia tak mau urus dulu soal dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan barang sebanyak itu. Palingan juga Yesung yang membelikannya. Dia mau mandi lalu tidur, itu saja. Tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras memesan kamar yang baru. Dia mau yang lebih bagus katanya, lebih besar dan nyaman. Dan apa bisa keinginan Kyuhyun ditolak? Mereka memesan kamar baru sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, barang Kyuhyun juga sudah dibawakan masuk kamar oleh bellboy hotel. Mereka sudah mandi dan sekarang sudah merebah di ranjang besarnya.

"Kibummmm", rengek Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum terpejam mengindahkan keberadaannya.

"Hn!"

"Aku mengantuk"

"Tutup matamu!", perintah Kibum masih terpejam. Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya melekatkan diri pada Kibum. Dia mencoba menyusup ke dalam rengkuhan namja es yang ternyata badannya hangat itu. Pada akhirnya Kibum memulurkan tangannya juga, menarik Kyuhyun ke dadanya. "Nanti malam ikut aku ke pesta Mr. Kangin. Sekarang tidur, aku benar-benar lelah!"

"Kibum. Aku mau tidur. Ayo cerita!" Kyuhyun sudah nyaman di pelukan Kibum. Dia juga sudah mau tidur, matanya terpejam tapi mulutnya belum.

Kibum mengeratkan rengkuhannya ke badan Kyuhyun membawa namja iblis itu ke alam mimpi.

"Tutup mulutmu juga!"

To be continue

Wah, chap berikutnya ketemu Mr. Kangin berarti. Mr. Kangin dibuat seperti apa ya enaknya? Galak atau baik?


	17. Chapter 17

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 17:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi, geu mau berterima kasih. Atas nama Kyuhyun gue terharu membaca review kalian, kalian mau Mr. Kangin baiik dengan Kyuhyun kan? Tapi atas nama Kibum... please deh... Kibum salah apa sama kalian sampai kalian minta Mr. Kangin jahat padanya?

Ada reader yang situs ffn-nya diblockir. Kalau reader lain ada yang tahu cara buka kembali situs ffn-nya, kasih tahu caranya ya! Kalau lo sudah pakai semua cara tapi belum berhasil, saran gue numpang baca ffn aja di teman atau tetangga. Atau cara lain, traveling ke negara tetangga, Singapor gitu beli gatged di sana. Kan settingnya getged setiap negara berbeda so jamin hampir g ada situs diblockir.

Yang minta Mr. Kangin jadi appa-nya Kyuhyun, emmm baca judulnya lagi yukk.. nanti lo bakal tahu keluarga Kyuhyun itu berda dimana dan siapa saja. Huahahahaha Kyuhyum is devil's son, remember?

Happy reading for this chap!

Because of Mr. Kangin's Wife

"Kibummmmmmmmm!", teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi. "Bathrobe-nya tertinggal di atas ranjang, ambilkan!"

"Disitu ada handuk, Cho!", sahut Kibum yang masih rebah diatas ranjang.

"Aku mau bathrobe!", teriaknya lagi sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Tadi Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu tapi dia masih betah berbaring di samping Kibum. Bukan karena masih dipeluk Kibum lalu dia tak bergerak takut Kibum bangun, tapi memang dia malas bergerak. Matanya yang terbuka saja yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Dia mengamati isi ruangan, perabot bagus, jendela dan korden bagus, kasur cuma tahu bagus dan jelek, dia tidak tahu cara menilai dari sisi keindahan, dari sisi harga dan sisi lainya. Kalau dia bilang jelek ya jelek, bagus ya bagus. Lalu karena dia tak tertarik isi ruangannya lagi, dia mengamati Kibum. Kyuhyun dapat banyak pertanyaam saat melihat Kibum dalam tidurnya. Kenapa Kibum itu dingin, kan Ceryl dan Yesung tidak? Kenapa Kibum kadang-kadang jahat padanya, kan Ceryl dan Yesung baik? Kenapa Kibum... sampai terakhir mendapati pertanyaan kenapa pipinya Kibum besar? Lalu Kyuhyun menekan nekankan jari telunjuknya di pipi Kibum sampai Kibum risih lalu terbangun.

Kibum mau mandi lebih dulu, sudah jadi kebiasaannya bangun tidur dia harus mandi tapi Kyuhyun menyerobot. Kibum putuskan berbaring lagi sebentar sampai Kyuhyun selesai, sayangnya Kyuhyun lama sekali. Bukan mandinya yang lama, tapi proses menuju mandi. Kyuhyun mondar mandir ruang tidur-kamar mandi. Mengambil ini itu sampai Kibum menegurnya baru Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi mandi. Karena ulah mondar mandirnya bathrobe ketinggalan di atas ranjang.

Kibum bangkit lalu menyambar bathrobe di sebelahnya.

"Buka pintu!" Kyuhyun merenggangkan pintu kamar mandi, sedikit sekali cukup untuk melonggokkan kepalanya keluar.

"Jangan mengintip!"

"Kau dan aku sama-sama namja, punya properti yang sama. Untuk apa mengintipmu"

"Ya siapa tahu kau punya kelainan"

"Seperti?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sebentar, namja mempunyai kelainan menyukai tubuh namja lain, apa? Namja suka namja berarti itu gay.

"Bisa jadi kau gay mesum" Kyuhyun memulurkan tangannya untuk meraih bathrobe-nya tapi Kibum menahannya. "Berikan!"

"Aku bukan gay". Kalau soal Lee Hyukjae, Kibum jadikan pengecualian. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku bukan gay juga", jawabnya enteng. Kyuhyun masih menggapai gampai bathrobe-nya tapi Kibum mundur beberapa langkah. "Berikan!", pekiknya!

"Aku bukan gay, kau-pun juga. Jadi keluar dengan handuk didalam atau ambil sendiri bathrobe-nya" Kibum melangkah mundur lagi lalu melempar bathrobe-nya ke atas ranjang.

"Kibummmm!", teriaknya. "Aku tidak mau handuk, aku mau bathrobe. Berikan!"

"Kau punya tangan, ambil sendiri!".

Kibum pura-pura sibuk. Dia membuka isi kopernya yang tadi juga sudah dipindahkan ke situ. Kibum mengeluarkan setelan jas yang masih terbungkus plastik laundry kemudian merentangkannya di atas sofa. Malam nanti dia akan bertemu pembisnis hebat, jadi dia harus terlihat se-perfect mungkin. Seperti yang diketahui banyak orang selama ini, Mr. Kangin adalah pembisnis yang tak mengenal arti persaudaraan. Bisnis ya bisnis tak ada unsur kekeluargaan didalamnya. Tak ada kata toleransi dalam kesalahan berbisnis. Mr. Kangin suka sesuatu yang terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

"Kibummmmmm!", pekik Kyuhyun lagi. Sebenarnya Kibum risih tiap hari harus mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak, tapi kali ini dia abaikan. Dia mau tahu seberapa lama Kyuhyun bertahan dengan sifat seperti itu. "Aku laporkan pada ahjumma dan ahjussi baru tahu rasa!"

"Mereka pembantuku, apa yang bisa mereka buat padaku?"

Iya juga, mereka pembantu Kibum. Kibum yang memperkerjakan dan mengaji mereka. Melapor ke mereka bisa, tapi mereka tak pernah memenangkan Kyuhyun, Kibum terus yang dinomor satukan. Kyuhyun harus cari orang lain yang lebih punya kuasa dari pada suami-istri itu.

"Aku laporkan pada Yesung hyung dan Ceryl kalau begitu!"

"Kenapa aku harus takut pada mereka?"

"Mereka kan orang tuamu. Kau harus takut pada mereka, kalau tidak kau anak durhaka, masuk neraka!". Kyuhyun mengebrakkan tangannya ke daun pintu lagi. "Berikan bathrobe-nya!"

"Aku tak mau masuk neraka. Disini bertemu denganmu sudah sangat merepotkan, apa lagi di neraka yang ada berjuta-juta mahkluk macam kau", sindir Kibum.

"Kau kira aku iblis, aku ini manusia. Manusia. Manusia biasa. Memangnya kau, manusia es!", sindir Kyuhyun balik. "Nanti Yesung hyung dan Ceryl akam membunuhmu. Dasar anak durhaka!", bentak Kyuhyun kembali menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau pernah dengar mereka mengaku sebagai orangtuaku?"

Benar lagi, dua orang ajaib itu selalu mengaku saudaranya Kibum. Kenapa dulu mereka membuat Kibum? Kenapa mereka tak membunuh Kibum saat kecil kalau tahu besarnya seperti ini? Atau kenapa maereka membuat Kibum saat usia muda? Kan jadinya mereka tak siap menikah sampai sekarang. Kalau semuanya sudah terlanjur, mereka harusnya menanamkan pada Kibum agar tak jahat pada orang lain. Termasuk jangan jahat pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapor polisi!", katanya lagi masih belum menyerah.

"Kau akan melaporkanku atas tuduhan apa? Karena aku tak mau mengambilkan bathrobe untukmu, kau mau ditendang polisi?"

"Ya ya ya, kamu menang. Menang saja terus! Kau ini mengalah sekali saja kenapa?", pinta Kyuhyun memelas. "Kibummmmmmm", rengeknya lagi. "Disini dingin. Aku kan masih sakit, nanti kalau aku pingsan kau yang repot", katanya menakut nakuti.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Dilepaskannya semua setelan jas yang dia bawa di atas sofa, dijajar disitu. Kibum bukannya masa bodoh dengan rengekan Kyuhyun, dia juga berfikir kearah situ. Kyuhyun masih sakit, tak mungkinlah dia akan membiarkan iblis itu telanjang berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Kalau sakitnya tampah parah, atau malah pingsan seperti yang Kuhyun bilang tadi, memang dia yang akan repot. Kibum cuma memberi waktu sebentar, menunggu Kyuhyun mengaku kalah. Kalau iblis itu terus dimenangkan, nantinya dia akan makin manja.

"Ya sudah, aku gay saja. Sekarang berikan bathrobe-nya!", pinta Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar menyerah. "Tapi kau jangan mengintip!"

Kibum mengambil bathrobe-nya kembali. Kali ini benar-benar akan diberikannya. Saat Kyuhyun memulurkan tangannya kembali untuk meraih bathrobe, Kibum kembali menahannya.

"Aku tak akan mengintip, tapi akan melihat!". Kibum metarik pintu kamar mandi membuka lebih lebar dan Kyuhyun mendorong agar pintu tertutup

"Kibummmmm"

"Buka, Cho"

"Tidak mau!"

"Buka saja. Aku kan bukan gay, kau tak perlu khawatir!"

"Kibummmm", pekit Kyuhyum masih sambil adu kekuatan tarik-dorong pintu. "Kibum, ampun. Kibum, sudah. Aku kalah. Aku kalah!".

Kibum sebenarnya tak tertarik sama sekali dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, toh dia juga pernah lihat. Mereka sama-sama namja, bentuk tubuh mereka juga sama, cuma ukuran saja yang beda. Tadi Kibum cuma memcoba bercanda, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan, eh bukan, malu mungkin. Kan badannya kerempeng sedangkan Kibum badannya besar begitu. Padahal Kyuhyun sering minum susu, tapi kenapa tak besar juga. Mungkin dia minum susu kurang banyak lagi. Nanti dia akan minta ahjumma buat susu lebih sering.

Kibum melepaskan pintunya dan Kyuhyun-pun demikian. Kyuhyun memulurkan tanganya meminta bathrobe-nya kembali. Wajahnya memelas sekali dan bibirnya sedikit membiru, Kyuhyun kedinginan. Kibum menghela nafas sedikit panjang, rasa teganya hilang melihat Kyuhyun makin pucat. Kibum akhirnya menyerahkan bathrobe-nya, menyampirkannya ke tangan Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya kalau Kyuhyun minta baik-baik sedari tadi, Kibum-pun juga akan memberikannya baik-baik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum semanis mungkin setelah menerima bathrobe-nya. Lama, lama lagi tersenyum dihadapan Kibum hingga berakhir seringaian.

"Kibum jahat!", pekiknya.

Braaaakkk

Dan Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar mandi di depan muka Kibum.

julie khoyul

Kibum berjalan dihiruk pikuk jalan menuju hotel tempat diadakannya pesta. Kyuhyun mengekor dibelakangnya. Maunya dia berjalan lambat-lambat biar tertinggal, dia mau balas dendam dengan yang kemarin malam. Biar Kibum tahu rasanya bicara sendiri dan dilihati orang sepanjang dia berjalan. Tapi prediksi Kyuhyun salah, Kibum bahkan tak bicara apapun. Berjalanpun sangat cepat sampai Kyuhyun tertinggal lebih jauh. Saat tahu Kyuhyun tertinggal, Kibum cuma meneriaki Kyuhyun supaya cepat atau dia akan ditinggalkan. Hah, Kyuhyun benci harus kalah terus dari Kibum.

"Ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Bertingkah yang sopan ke semua orang dan kalau ada Mr. Kangin nanti jangan seperti anak kecil!", perintah Kibum setelah Kyuhyun menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun sekarang memakai setelan jas yang sama persis. Tadinya Kibum sudah menyiapkan suit khusus untuknya sendiri dan beberapa setel jas lain untuk pasangannya nanti. Kibum sudah menjajarkan semua setelan yang dia bawa agar Kyuhyun memilihnya sendiri, tapi dari Kibum berangkat mandi sampai selesai, Kyuhyun belum menentukan pilihan. Kibum menunggu lagi dengan memakai setelanya sendiri, bersiap sejenak sampai siap berangkat, Kyuhyun masih belum memilih. Dan terjadi lagi pertengkaran sebelah pihak dengan Kyuhyun yang berteriak-teriak. Kyuhyun mau setelan seperti milik Kibum, dan dia mengancam tak mau ikut kalau baju mereka tak sama. Kibum geram, ingin rasanya melempar Kyuhyun sejauh jauhnya tapi mengingat kehadiran Kyuhyun masih dibutuhkannya saat ini, dia mengalah. Kibum memutuskan keluar mencari setelan sama persis seperti miliknya, tapi tak ada satu butik-pun yang punya. Kibum saja yang lupa kalau jas-nya dia pesan khusus di butik langganannya. Alhasil dia membeli suits baru, 2 setel sama persis tapi beda ukuran.

Kibum mengulurkan lengannya menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Dia membawa iblis itu melangkah sejajar. Bukankah hubungan suami-istri terlihat mesra kalau berjalan bergandengan? Kalau mereka berjalan sendiri sendiri depan belakang, bisa dikira tidak harmonis lalu akan mempengaruhi pandangan Mr. Kangin terhadap Kibum nantinya. Kyuhyun pertamanya menggelayut manja di lengan Kibum, tapi sampai depan hotel dia sudah menormalkan tingkahnya. Kyuhyun pintar berakting, dia berubah menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untuk Kibum. Sampai dipikiran Kibum terbesit kata mempertimbangkan Kyuhyun sebagai istri ke dua setelah Lee Hyukjae kalau sifat Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini selamanya. Tapi kemudiam Kibum melupakan besitan aneh itu. Dia boleh menjadi player saat lajang, tapi dia tak boleh mendua kalau sudah beristri.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk ballroom hotel, berbaur dengan tamu yang lain. Beramah tamah dengan sesama pembisnis. Di mata Kyuhyun, semua orang yang ada disini palsu. Mereka memakai topeng berkedok baik, berakting seperti pembisnis hebat, tapi mereka semua penjilat. Demi mendapat relasi kerja, untung yang banyak dan nama perusahaan mereka melejit, mereka bertingkah menjijikkan. Kibum-pun juga sama menjijikannya saat ini, tapi mau diapa dunia bisnis memang seperti ini. Begitu cara bertahan didunia bisnis, begitu cara mereka memandang baik pembisnis lain. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun bosan melihat tampang-tampang itu, lebih baik dia berada di pesta liar Kibum kemarin malam dari pada disini. Kyuhyun pamit pergi ke toilet setelahnya, dan Kibum mengiyakam asal tidak lama karena Kibum belum membawa Kyuhyun kehadapan Mr. Kangin.

Kyuhyun tak benar-benar pergi ke toilet. Dia cuma bosan didekat orang-orang itu. Dia tak bosan di dekat Kibum, tapi Kibum terus membawanya ke pembisnis lain lainya terus. Kyuhyun benci melihat tampang-tampang seperti itu. Kyuhyun berjalan di meja-meja penuh makanan. Dia mencari apa saja yang bisa dimakannya, tapi tak ada. Maksudnya semua bisa dia makan, tapi tak ada yang sesuai seleranya. Kyuhyun tak mau bertanya ke pelayan, takutnya tampang perfect yang dia bangun sedari tadi musnah dihadapan pelayan. Masa ada pembisnis mekan es krim? Ada sih, tapi tidak dalam acara pesta besar begini.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun diujung kegalauannya mencari es krim. Kyuhyun menoleh dan saat itu dilihatnya namja entah muda atau tua, namja itu belum tua seperti ahjussi di rumah tapi dilihat dari perawakannya dia lebih tua darinya, lebih tua dari Kibum dan lebih tua juga dari Siwon. Perawakannya besar, dia tampan dan terlihat lebih keren dari Kibum, tapi dia bukan selera Kyuhyun. Pasti salah satu pembisnis seperti yang tadi di temuinya.

"Kau pembisnis juga?", tanya orang itu tak ada ramah ramahnya.

"Bukan!", jawab Kyuhyun sama tak ramahnya. "Aku calon pembisnis. Kalau mau menawarkan kerjasama padaku nanti saja setelah aku jadi pembisnis hebat", tambahnya tanpa takut kehilangan nama baik, toh dia memang bukan pembisnis.

"Kau tak ingin mencari relasi kerja disini?", tanya namja besar itu sedikit memudar kekakuannya. Kyuhyun cuma menggeleng, lalu mengedarkan kepalanya ke stand-stand makanan, mengindahkan keberadaan namja besar itu. "Kau cari apa?", tanya namja besar itu lebih ke ingin tahu melihat kejanggalan Kyuhyun sebagai calon pembisnis.

"Aku mau makan es krim!", kata Kyuhyun kembali ke mode Kyuhyun yang biasanya. Yah rasanya es krim dan susu coklat panas adalah dua barang yang mampu merubah Kyuhyun jadi apapun.

"Es krim?", tanya namja besar itu lagi terkejut. Calon pembisnis makan es krim? "Emmm, kau..."

"Kyuhyun", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun?", namja besar itu antara percaya dan tidak segera menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku..."

"Ahjusssi, kau pembisnis seperti mereka juga ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aduuhhh, mereka menyedihkan. Kenapa Mr. Kangin itu mengharuskan mereka bersikap seperti itu", curhat Kyuhyun sambil berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Mr. Kangin juga akan bosan melihat mereka seperti itu"

"Benarkah?", namja besar itu mengangguk. "Ahjussi, nanti kalau aku sudah menjadi pembisnis hebat kau berkerjasama denganku saja ya. Aku janji tidak akan seperti mereka" Namja besar mengangguk angguk.

"Tentu saja. Akan ku tunggu saat itu tiba. Ngomong-ngomong mana istrimu?"

Kyuhyun ditanya istri? Dia tadi datang dengan Kibum dan yang berkepentingan disini kan namja es itu. Masa dia mau jawab Kibum istrinya, sepertinya tidak cocok kalau melihat perawakan Kibum yang seperti itu jadi seorang istri. Kalau Kyuhyun mengaku dia seorang istri, pasti memalukan. Masa orang se-keren Cho Kyuhyun jadi istri, istrinya Kibum, si pecahan es dari kutub itu pula? Malu ah. Tapi... dia kan memang tidak punya istri, perannya di sini juga istri. Kyuhyun manyun setelah bingung tak tahu mau jawab apa.

"Kau ikut suamimu?", tebak namja besar itu. Kyuhyun tambah manyun peranannya tertebak. "Tidak apa-apa, istriku juga namja", katanya sambil kembali menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Namja besar itu tersenyum lebar mendapati Kyuhyun manyun terus terusan. "Kau ini lucu sekali, mengingatkanku pada istriku waktu muda dulu".

"Istrimu sudah tua ya?"

"Hahahahaha. Bukan begitu, istriku tetap muda sampai sekarang, cuma dia sudah berubah lebih dewasa"

"Ooo, jadi maksudmu aku kekanakan? Ah, kau tidak asyik, ahjussi"

Namja besar itu tertawa lagi. Kyuhyun menurutnya sangat lucu, padahal Kyuhyun sendiri tidak pernah merasa melucu. Dia itu sedang sebal karena kedewasaannya tidak diakui, malah dikira lucu dan ditertawakan. Ngomong ngomong dari semua pembisnis disini, kenapa cuma namja besar ini yang berbeda. Kyuhyun lebih suka ahjussi ini dari pada pembisnis lain. Eh, tidak jadi. Kyuhyun mencabut lagi kata sukanya, kalau ahjussi itu tidak minta maaf karena telah menertawakannya, dia juga tak akan menyukai ahjussi ini.

"Bukan juga, cuma terkadang aku merindukan istriku yang kekanakan sepertimu"

"Yah, jangan bilang ahjussi mau menikahiku juga. Ahjussi sudah punya istri, tidak boleh selingkuh. Dosa. Dosa!". Ahjussi badan besar itu makin tertawa ditegur Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah punya suami, ahjussi. Merebut istri orang itu tidak baik", tuturnya lagi.

"Aku tidak berniat berselingkuh. Ini soal istriku saja, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Ah kau ini...". Kyuhyun manggut manggut sekarang. "Beruntung sekali suamimu,", Kyuhyun mengernyit. "punya istri selucu kau"

"Haaaah, aku tidak lucu", ahjussi badan besar menyengir mendapati Kyuhyun terus menyangkalnya. "Tapi aku yang tidak untung jadi istrinya. Dia itu dingin", Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, kalau dia katakan Kibum sebenarnya hangat, nanti ahjussi akan membocorkannya pada orang lain atau tidak? "Orangnya dingin, tapi badannya hangat. Jangan bilang pada yang lain ya", ahjussi mengangguk walau sebenarnya ingin tertawa sekeras kerasnya. "Tapi dia sering jahat padaku!"

"Jahat kenapa?", Kyuhyun dan ahjussi jadi mirip Sungmin dan Kwang, jadi kumpulan duo gosip.

"Sudahlah ahjussi jangan dibahas, aku kan malu!" Dari kalimat itu ahjussi bisa menyimpulkan dimana letak jahatnya suami Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, ayo kubantu cari stand es krim. Rasanya aku juga ingin makan es krim!". Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum juga. "Pelayan!", panggil ahjussi itu pada salah seorang pelayan yang tak jauh dari mereka. Pelayan itu datang lalu menunduk hormat. "Dimana letak stand es krim?". Si pelayan terdiam sejenak, mungkin sedang berfikir 'benar ya, tuan ini mau makan es krim?'

"Meja sebelah sana, Tuan!", katanya antara heran dan terpaksa.

"Ok, terima kasih!". Kemudian ahjussi badan besar itu menggiring Kyuhyun ke arah yang ditunjukkan pelayan tadi.

julie khoyul

Yoochun berjalan tergesa kearah dua temannya yang berkumpul hampir di tengah ruangan. Tadi Yoochun sedikit terlambat, pasalnya sampai detik akhir dia masih susah menentukan siapa yang akan dibawanya. Sebagian besar teman wanitanya mengajukan diri secara cuma-cuma. Ada beberapa namja mantan kekasihnya juga siap membantu kalau dibutuhkan. Yoochun jadi bingung harus memilih siapa, walau dia sering gonta ganti pacar bukan berarti dia menyakiti mantan-mantanya. Dia berpacaran secara baik dan putuspun secara baik pula. Kalau soal one night stand, pasangan Yoochun selalu menganggapnya hubungan timbal balik, untung dua belah pihak. So, tak ada arti kata patah hati disetiap hubungan pacaran lalu putus dengan Yoochun. Dan karena Yoochun orang yang tak mau menyakiti hati orang, dia putuskan tak membawa siapapun ke pesta. Persetan dengan kerja sama berbentuk apapun dari pembisnis kaya raya itu. Dia bisa cari relasi kerja lain, walau tak sehebat Mr. Kangin. Tak ada masalah siapapun partner kerjanya yang penting dia tidak mengalami kebangkrutan.

"Hi Yun, Kibum!", sapanya pada dua temannya itu. "Kibum-ah, Kyuhyun mana?". Kibum melirik Yoochun dari ekor matanya, Yunho juga. Harusnya mereka berdua yang ditanyakaan keadaannya, bukan malah mencari orang lain. Kyuhyun pula yang dicari. "Mana yeojamu, Yun?", tanyanya lagi yang tak sadar arah dua pasang mata menusuk kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa temanmu, Chun? Aku dan Kibum atau Kyuhyun dan yeoja-ku?"

"Kalian sudah ada disini, hampir setiap waktu kita bertemu. Bahkan kalau boleh aku bilang, aku bosan melihat muka kalian", Yoochun terkekeh mendapati kedua temannya melirik tajam kearahnya. "Kalau Kyuhyun baru kemarin bertemu. Kalau yeoja-mu malah belum bertemu sama sekali, aku jadi penasaran"

"Dia ada disekitar sini. Tak tahulah, mungkin bergabung dengan para istri"

"Kenalkan padaku kalau pesta ini selesai nanti ya!", pinta Yoochun diikuti senyum playboy andalannya. "Kibum-ah, Kyuhyun mana?"

"Ke toilet", jawab Kibum. "Kenapa? Kau mau menyusulnya kesana?", tanya Kibum dengan nada dan muka sama datar, tapi siapapun juga tahu kalau kalimat itu bermaksud tidak suka.

"Hahaha", Yoochun tertawa maklum. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Selama dia masih istrimu, aku tak akan merebutnya. Nah kalau kau mau menceraikannya, bilang padaku secepatnya. Akan kusediakan tempat untuknya di hati dan rumahku"

"Sudah kubilang dia calon milikku, Chun. Kau cari yang lain saja lah!"

"Kalau Kyuhyun maunya denganku bagaimana?"

"Yah, kau jangan macam-macam ya! Setelah Kibum sah menceraikan Kyuhyun, baru kita bersaing secara adil. Jangan mencuri start!"

"Sayangnya aku tak berniat menceraikannya!", potong Kibum datar lagi.

"Kibum-ah, jangan begitu. Ceraikan dia secepatnya ya!', pinta Yunho kelewatan. Menyuruh Kibum menceraikan Kyuhyun, apa untungnya bagi Kibum?

"Kenapa aku harus menceraikannya?"

"Dilihat dari segi manapun, kau tidak cocok untuknya"

"Maksudnya?", tanya Kibum merasa teraindir oleh Yunho.

"Tampangmu yang datar itu tidak cocok untuk Kyuhyun yang ekpresif", terang Yunho tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Ceraikan dia dan cari orang lain yang pas untukmu. Kasihan sekali kalau Kyuhyun berlama-lama hidup denganmu, hidupnya bisa datar juga seperti mukamu"

"Kalau aku tak mau menceraikannya, kau mau apa?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa, tapi atas nama sahabat kuminta dengan sangat ceraikan dia sebelum hidup Kyuhyun benar-benar merana karenamu"

"Maumu!"

Yoochun menyesapi minuman yang baru saja diambilnya saat dua sahabatnya berebut Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Kibum sering berebut yeoja sebelumnya, tapi lama-kelamaan keterlaluan juga arah pembicaraan mereka. Ok, bagi mereka bertiga itu biasa, tapi kalau kedengaran orang lain tidak bagus, nanti dikira mereka namja bejat yang suka menggilir yeoja walau terkadang memang iya. Ini beda, ini Kyuhyun, istri Kibum. Mereka berebut istri, itu sedikit keterlaluan.

"Heh heh heh, kalian apa-apaan. Jangan terlalu ngotot begitu!", kata Yoochun menengahi. Yoochun meletakkan gelasnya, mengambil dua gelas baru berisi wine merah lalu menyodorkannya pada dua temannya itu. Dia memaksa, tapi kemudian diterima juga oleh keduanya. "Kalau kau tak mau menceraikannya, ya sudah tak usah diceraikan. Susah sekali jadi kau!", tegurnya ke Kibum.

"Chun, kau tak ingin dia menceraikan Kyuhyun? Kau tak mau Kyuhyun?"

"Ck!", Yoochun berdecak keras. "Tentu saja mau, kalau Kibum tak mau menceraikannya aku bisa apa? Kalian ini masih saja suka berebut. Kyuhyun itu istri Kibum, bukan yeoja bebas diluar sana yang suka direbutkan namja-namja seperti kalian. Aihhh, setres aku melihat tingkah kalian. Makanya kalau boleh terus terang aku bosan melihat muka kalian", katanya sambil kembali meraih gelasnya.

Sebelum ini Yunho dan Kibum memang suka berebut yeoja. Kalau ada seorang yeoja seksi yang Yunho suka, Kibum juga akan suka begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi sayangnya seberapa sering mereka berebut lari yeojanya ke tangan Yoochun juga. Walau bagaimanapun Yoochun tahu cara memperlakukan pasangan dengan baik, tidak seperti Yunho yang kaku atau Kibum yang terlalu cuek. Yoochun meski berjuluk playboy, tetap tak ada yang bosan berkencan dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sudah bertemu Mr. Kangin?"

"Sudah!", jawab Yunho dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Tadi kita bertemu denganya, bersalaman saja. Bertegur sapa belum lengkap Mr. Kangin sudah pergi ke pembisnis-pembisnia tua relasinya itu. Tersenyum pada kami saja tidak!", tutur Yunho yang ditanggapi tepukan pelan dipunggungnya oleh Yoochun. "Dia tak tertarik dengan pembisnis muda"

"Mr. Kangin sepertinya juga tak tertarik dengan pembisnis beristri. Proposal ajuan kerja sama cuma dikumpulkan bersamaan tanpa pandang siapa orangnya". Yoochun tertawa dihadapan keduanya, beruntung sekali dia tadi tidak membawa pasangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana tempat mengumpulkan proposalnya? Aku kumpulkan punyaku juga!"

Yoochun benar-benar untung hari ini, dia tak perlu repot memilih pasangan. Tak perlu berakting hebat didepan pembisnis lain dan sekarang proposal yang diyatakannya tak lagi berguna mendapat kesempatan dilihat oleh Mr. Kangin.

"Eh, bukankah itu Kyuhyun!", tunjuk Yoochun ke sebuah stand hampir di pojok ruangan.

Kibum dan Yunho melihat hal sama seperti yang Yoochun lihat. Di sudut itu ada Kyuhyun dengan seorang namja besar. Mata ketiganya melotot penuh melihat siapa namja besar yang bersama Kyuhyun. Bukan mereka berfikir Kyuhyun selingkuh atau mencoba berbisnis sendiri, tapi orang itu Kangin. Pembisnis yang mereka kenal keras dalam bercengkrama itu tertawa tawa bersama Kyuhyun, bahkan mereka makan es krim bersama. Keajaiban seorang Kyuhyun mampu menahklukkan pembisnis alot macam Kangin.

"Itu calon mantan istrimu, Kibum-ah!", celetuk Yunho yang kelihatannya belum mau mengalah soal perebutan tadi.

"Iblis itu melakukan apa pada Mr. Kangin?", tanya Kibum lirih ke dirinya sendiri. Yoochun dan Yunho dengar, kemudian melirik Kibum tak terima. Kyuhyun itu bidadari buka iblis.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan kepalanya, tanpa sengaja dia melihat ketiga sekawan itu memandang juga kearahnya. Dia terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan Kangin lalu menarik namja besar itu kearah ketiganya. Kyuhyun membawa Kangin kehadapan Kibum dan teman-temannya. Ketiganya langsung kehilangan ekpresi ketika Kangin dihadapan mereka.

"Ahjussi, kuperkenalkan. Ini Jung Yunho!", dan Kangin lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho menunduk dulu sebelum menjabat tangan Kangin. "Ini Chunnie baby!". Yoochun melirik ke Yunho lalu ke Kibum, kemudian dia tersenyum menjabat tangan Kangin. "Ini Kibum!". Kibum mengulurkan tangannya mendului Kangin. Ketika mereka berjabat tangan Kangin menepuk sebentar pundak Kibum lalu tersenyum paham. "Ini Kangin ahjussi, pasti kalian sudah tahu!"

Kyuhyun tadinya terkejut saat tahu kalau yang berbincang dengan ternyata Kangin yang dibicarakan Kibum. Tapi kemudian dia berbicang normal kembali setelah Kangin memintanya bersikap normal. Kangin tak pernah mempermasalahkan gaya orang didepannya, yang penting sopan dan tidak dibuat-buat dia akan lebih suka. Untuk itulah Kangin merasa nyaman berinterakai dengan Kyuhyun dari pada dengan orang lain disini. Dia lebih memilih menemani Kyuhyun makan es krim padahal keberadaannya masih ditunggu oleh pembisnis lainnya.

"Ah, sekarang ke kenalkan kau pada istriku!", ajak Kangin ketiga dia melihat istrinya tak jauh dari mereka berdiri. Kangin membawa Kyhhyun, meninggalkan tiga namja yang terpaku melihat keakraban Kyuhyun dan Kangin. Kok bisa? Itulah pertanyaannya.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat seseorang yang terlihat muda dan cantik dihadapannya. Antara percaya dan tidak, Kangin memperkenalkan Leeteuk sebagai istrinya. Dari mata Kyuhyun terlihat ketidak sukaannya. Leeteuk berpenampilan layaknya yeoja, tapi dengan jakun dan otot-otot tipis di lengannya. Menjijikan lagi kalau Kyuhyun boleh bilang. Leeteuk lebih mirip waria dari pada yeoja. Semua orang disini tak ada yang berpenampilan seburuk Leeteuk. Namja berpakaian namja, yeoja berpakaian yeoja. Tidak ada crossdresing macam Leeteuk.

"Kau waria?", tanya Kyuhyun tak sopan.

Orang disekitar situ semua menatap takut ke arah Kyuhyun. Mereka takut pada pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Mereka memang berpikiran sama, tapi tak ada yang berani bertanya begitu pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk itu istri pengusaha hebat, menyinggungnya sama dengan cari mati.

Kangin menatapi keduanya, dia mengatisipasi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu siapa aku, tapi kau berani berkata begitu padaku!", ancam Leeteuk kasar.

Pantas kalau Kangin merindukan istrinya yang dulu, sekarang ini Leeteuk sudah jadi orang lain. Dia kaku dan kasar. Semua yang ada didiri namja ini bohongan. Tidak seperti cerita Kangin tentang istrinya yang dulunya lucu sekarang berubah lebih dewasa. Ini bukan dewasa, tapi transformasi ke arah buruk.

"Kau tak tahu kehidupanku, jangan berkata macam-macam!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana kau hidup, tapi aku melihatmu sekarang. Apapun yang kulihat sekarang, kau sangat menjijikan!"

"Anak muda kurang ajar. Jangan kau kira kau bisa akrab demgan suamiku lalu kau bisa berkata sembarangan terhadapku!", bentak Leeteuk. Kangin mencekali bahu istrinya agar tenang. Kibum, Yoochun dan Yunho mau tak mau ikut bergabung juga dengan gerombolan ini. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun bagian dari mereka. "Keluar dari sini!", usir Leeteuk berteriak kasar lagi.

"Kangin ahjussi merindukanmu yang dulu, Hyung!"

"Keluar kataku!"

"Kau membohongi diri sendiri. Kau mengecewakan suamimu!", ejek Kyuhyun terus-terusan.

Leeteuk bergerak akan menampar Kyuhyun, tapi tangannya dicekali Kangin. Dia tak mau istrinya bertindak kasar dipesta besarnya. Leeteuk temperamen akhir-akhir ini, dan Kyuhyun keterlaluan berkata sedemikian menyinggung. Kangin tak bisa membela siapa-siapa, yang terpenting sekarang ini adalah menghentikan istrinya agar tidak bertindak anarkis pada Kyuhyun.

"Keluar dari pestaku atau ku panggil satpam untuk menyeretmu!"

Kibum berjalan cepat kearah mereka, dia mencekali lengan Kyuhyun kemudian menyeretnya keluar hotel. Kibum geram dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah iblis ini mengabaikan hal semacam Leeteuk. Kyuhyun telah menghancurkan segalanya. Dia menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri, menghancurkan kesempatan Kibum dapat bekerja sama dengan Kangin dan kemungkinan pesta ini juga akan hancur karena istri penyelenggaranya dihina oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum mencengkeram kasar penggelangan tangan Kyuhyun, menimbulkan rasa nyeri di tulang bagian lengannya. Kyuhyun kesakitan, dia meronta tapi Kibum tak melepasnya. Dia diseret keluar hotel lalu dilempar ke tempat kosong didekat jajaran kolam renang.

"Ada apa denganmu?", bentak Kibum memulai marah. "Tidak bisakan sekali saja kau tidak menyusahkanku?"

"Leeteuk hyung itu bertingkah menjijikan"

"Kau yang menjijikan!", bentak Kibum menutup pembelaan Kyuhyun. "Bertingkah baik saja kau tak bisa lalu kau berani menilai orang lain. Siapa kau? Kau bukan orang hebat, kau bukan istri Mr. Kangin jadi jangan sok tahu bagaimana cara terbaik untuk hidup!", bentak Kibum lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun terpojok sekarang. Dia memang bukan siapa-siapa, dia bukan istri Kangin yang tahu caranya hidup. Dia memang tak patut mengatai orang seenaknya, tapi dia Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang iblis yang cuma bisa menilai baik dan buruk saja, bagus dan jelek saja. Dia tak bisa berbohong soal itu.

"Minta maaf padanya!"

"Tidak mau"

"MINTA MAAF!", perintah Kibum berteriak. Jarang sekali dia begini, tapi dia terlalu marah saat ini.

"Tidak mau", tolak Kyuhyun.

"MINTA MAAF!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!", tolak Kyuhyun keukeuh. Dia merasa tak salah, tak sudi minta maaf pada Leeteuk yang memang menjijikan seperti katanya tadi.

"Minta maaf sekarang atau kutinggalkan kau disini!"

"TIDAK SUDI!"

plaaakkk

"KIBUM!", teriak Yoochun yang tadi mengekor bersama Yunho. Kibum keterlaluan. Bukan begitu cara mengatasi kekeras kepalaan seseorang. Kibum mengisyaratkan Yoochun untuk tak ikut campur urusannya, dan Yoochun-pun terdiam, bagaimanapun itu urusan rumah tangga Kibum, dia tak berhak ikut campur.

"Minta maaf pada istri Mr. Kangin sekarang!"

Kyuhyun sakit hati. Dia ditampar Kibum. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal sebegini buruk. Apa memang Kibum diciptakan untuk menjahatinya, menghukum atas segala keusilan yang selama ini dia perbuat? Kyuhyun tak siap dengan perlakuan seperti ini. Kyuhyun tak tahu bagaimana menyikapi kemarahan Kibum. Dia cuma bisa menurut, dia berjalan masuk kembali ke hotel, ke ballroom mengahadap Kangin dan istrinya. Leeteuk terlihat kacau sambil ditenangkan oleh Kangin. Saat Kyuhyun datang kemarahan Leeteuk kembali memuncak, tapi Kyuhyun cuma bilang maaf kemudian menunduk sekali dan berbalik keluar ruangan lagi sebelum sempat Leeteuk berkata apapun.

Kibum, Yoochun dan Yunho menunggu Kyuhyun keluar setelah minta maaf. Kibum sudah ditegur Yoochun, namja es itu sudah tahu salahnya. Dia tak pernah berbuat kasar juga sebelumnya. Kalau tidak suka dia akan tinggalkan atau acuhkan, tidak harus berbuat kasar seperti tadi. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun tadi memancing emosinya, dia khilaf sampai menampar Kyuhyun. Janji, dia tak akan berbuat hal sama lagi.

Ketiganya melihat Kyuhyun keluar, iblis itu berjalan cepat-cepat menghindar dari ketiganya, tepatnya menghindar dari Kibum. Dia tak mau melihat Kibum saat ini. Dia takut Kibum, dia takut ditampar lagi. Pipinya masih sakit, ada merah disitu pastinya, tapi itu tak seberapa dibanding rasa takut dan sakit dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun takut sekali dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin pergi sendiri tanpa Kibum atau siapapun. Dia mau hidupnya yang dulu, yang ada Heechul dan Sungmin. Yang ada Ryeowook dan duo Haehyuk, pokoknya hidupnya sebelum ada Kibum.

"Kyu!", panggil Yoochun menyusul cepat Kyuhyun diikuti Yunho dan Kibum. "Kyu, berhenti dulu. Kita mau bicara denganmu!", katanya sedikit berteriak karena Kyuhyun lebih menjauh.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Yunho yang ikut mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti berjalan, tapi dia menoleh sebentar. Dilihatnya ketiga namja itu mengejarnya dan Kibum juga masih terlihat marah. Kyuhyun tak mau bertemu Kibum dulu. Akhirnya dia berlari lebih menjauh hingga di belokan kolam dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangan, oleng dan jatuh ke kolam. Seseorang yang tadi di tabrak Kyuhyun siap mengulurkan tangan kalau Kyuhyun butuh naik ketepian kolam, tapi semenjak Kyuhyun terjebur tak ada tanda-tanda akan kembali ke permukaan. Kyuhyun tak bisa berenang, Kibum kelihatannya lupa kalau Kyuhyun tak bisa berenang.

Yoochun yang tahu suasana segera melakukan hal yang dia bisa, mendahului yang lain melepas sepatu dan melempar jasnya. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke kolam, menyelam kedasar dan merenggut Kyuhyun dari bawah air. Yoochun berenang cepat membawa Kyuhyun kepermukaan lalu menariknya ketepi. Dibantu Yunho dia menaikkan Kyuhyun ke pelataran tepi kolam. Tadinya Yunho siap memberikan bantuan pernapasan, tapi Yoochun menghalanginya. Ada yang lebih berhak dari mereka berdua.

"Kibum!", Yoochun menyadarkan Kibum dari keterpakuannya. Dia lupa, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Kyuhyun. Kibum cuma merasa sedikit tak berguna dari pada teman-temannya.

Kibum mengambil alih keduanya, memberi nafas buatan untuk Kyuhyun dan menekan dadanya. Memberi nafas buatan lagi dan menekan dadanya. Kibum rasa setiap Kyuhyun sakit, dialah penyebabnya. Kyuhyun masih belum sembuh benar dan sekarang karena dia lagi, Kyuhyun makin parah. Kyuhyun menyemburkan air dari paru-parunya. Dia tersadar, melihat beberapa orang didekat situ, ada Kibum dihadapannya dan dia takut lagi. Kyuhyun merengek ketakutan sebentar kemudian pingsan. Dia akan sakit lebih parah setelah ini.

To be continue

Ih sorry, telat update sehari. Kemarin kan libur, so gue hang out dulu cari angin. I'll try to show you something in next chap... see you soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 18:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi,

Bukan gue sengaja telat ngepost ya, cuma gue sedikit dilema. Chap ini bakal kalian terima atau tidak? Tapi tadi seseorang nge-PM gue dan nanya kapan update? Gue post aja kalau gitu.

Soal kaliam suka atau tidak chap ini, itu terserah kalian. Kalau ada tilisan salah, pura-pura aja tidak lihat. Kalau tidak suka salah satu paragraf disini, skip ke paragraf berikutnya juga boleh. Moga chap ini tidak semengecewakaan dugaanku!

Selamat membaca!

Doble Rewards untuk Kibum

Semalam Kibum, Yoochun dan Yunho menjagai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pingsan mereka bawa ke cotage tempat Yoochun, itu tempat terdekat dari hotel diadakannya pesta. Kibum mengambil alih Kyuhyun setelahnya, dia melucuti bajunya kemudian membiarkan Kyuhyun telanjang dibawah selimut tebal di kamar Yoochun itu. Seorang dokter didatangkan untuk mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun. Dokter menyuntikkan anti biotik, tapi tak memberi obat, pasalnya Kyuhyun sendiri masih punya banyak obat yang harus dikonsumsi karena sakit sebelumnya. Dokter memerintah ketiganya agar menjaga Kyuhyun baik-baik dan menyarankan agar Kyuhyun dijaga ketat biar tak terjadi sakit berulang lagi, atau kejadiannya akan fatal.

Seperginya dokter, Yoochun meminjamkan bajunya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum memasangkannya dan Kyuhyun kembali dibiarkan tertidur. Yoochun mengerti keadaan seperti ini, Kibum memang tak mengatakan apapun tapi sebagai teman dia tahu kalau Kibum merasa bersalah. Yoochun sendiri memprediksi kalau besoknya saat Kyuhyun tersadar, Kyuhyun pasti akan takut pada Kibum. Tinggal bagaimana usaha Kibum untuk mengambil hati Kyuhyun kembali. Kalau Yoochun mau dia bisa menyerobot Kyuhyun dari Kibum, tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka menusuk dari belakang. Apapun yang dilakukannya harus bersih, termasuk soal pasangan.

Yoochun dan Yunho menemani Kibum menjagai Kyuhyun. Tapi saat malam lebih larut, demam Kyuhyun juga mulai lebih tinggi. Ini memang siklusnya, demam tinggi, obat bekerja dan besok pagi demam akan menurun. Tapi di puncak demam seperti ini Kyuhyun mengerang ngerang sakit, kemudian mengingau kesana kemari. Kyuhyun menyebut Kibum jahat, Kyuhyun bilang benci Kibum dan tak mau melihat Kibum lagi. Kyuhyun mau kembali pada temannya juga, sampai Yoochun dan Yunho ikut kasihan melihat Kyuhyun sebegitu benci dengan Kibum.

Disaat malam hampir digantikan pagi, Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang. Dia bisa tidur lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kibum duduk ditepian ranjang, dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun seperti tempo hari. Dari situ juga dia menyalurkan permintaan maaf yang tak bisa keluar langsung dari mulutnya. Kibum menyesal setelah mengetahui akhirannya seperti ini. Kibum belum berfikir bagaimana cara berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun, yang terpenting Kyuhyun kembali sehat setelah ini.

Saat Yoochun dan Yunho hampir terlelap di sofa, Kyuhyun mengigau kembali. Pertama mereka khawatir kalau demam Kyuhyun naik lagi, tapi setelah mendengar racauan Kyuhyun mereka bisa bernafas lega. Kyuhyun bilang dia ingin makan es krim, kemudian menyuruh ahjumma membuat susu coklat panas lebih sering biar badannya bisa lebih besar dari Kibum. Yang paling melegakan, Kyuhyun masih menyebut Kibum, meminta namja es itu bercerita agar dia bisa tidur. Yah rasanya Kibum akan mudah mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali besoknya.

Yunho kembali ke hotel tempat dia menginap setelah mendengar igauan terakhir Kyuhyun. Yoochun juga memutuskan tidur di sofa luar kamar setelah terkekeh mendapati igauan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya lucu itu. Dia menyerahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya pada Kibum, karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih memilih Kibum dilihat dari caranya mengigau.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kibum ke hotelnya. Dia mandi dan bertukar baju, Kibum juga membawa baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mana?", tanya Yoochun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku baru datang. Harusnya aku yang tanya"

Tadi ketika Yoochun mau mandi, Kyuhyun terbangun. Dia minta pulang, tapi Yoochun melarang. Yoochun minta Kyuhyun bertahan sehari lagi baru dia boleh pulang. Keadaannya sekarang belum memungkinkan untuk perjalanan Busan-Seol. Dan Kyuhyun setuju saja. Dia kembali merebah dan beristirahat. Saat Yoochun masuk kamar mandi dan mulai mandi, Kyuhyun teringat Kibum lalu kejadian semalam juga diingatnya. Lantas dia memutuskan pergi dari situ, karena Kibum jelas akan menemui Yoochun nantinya.

"Tadi dia ngotot mau pulang, tapi setelah ku bujuk dia mau bertahan sehari lagi disini. Entahlah kemana dia sekarang?". Kibum paham soal itu, Kyuhyun mana bisa dibujuk. Iblis itu kalau punya kemauan tak bisa dicegah.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" Yoochun sebenarnya mau ikut, tapi dia belum berpakaian. Dia mengurungkan niatnya sebentar.

"Baiklah, kususul nanti", katanya sebelum Kibum berjalan jauh.

Kibum membawa mobilnya dijalanan terdekat, berharap Kyuhyun ditemukannya didekat situ. Kalaupun Kyuhyun berjalan pulang setidaknya belum terlalu jauh. Arah pertama dia tak menemukan Kyuhyun, dia berbelok ke jalanan lain. Arah kedua juga sama, tapi saat dia berbelok ingin ke jalan lain lagi dia melihat sekelebat namja iblis itu berjalan kearahnya. Makin dekat hingga kemudian melewati mobil Kibum. Kibum memutar balik mobilnya untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kemudian dia menyejajarkan mobilnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, saat dilihatnya Kibum dengan mobilnya dia terkejut. Kyuhyun kembali ketakutan, dia berjalan cepat meninggalakan Kibum. Tapi sayangnya Kibum mempercepat mobilnya juga dan tentu berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?". Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia masih berusaha menjauh dari Kibum. "Ayo naik!", ajaknya yang tak ditanggapi Kyuhyun. "Cho!". Kyuhyun masih terus berjalan cepat, membawa badannya yang terasa berat untuk terus melangkah. Kyuhyun mengabaikan kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Dia mencoba bertahan untuk bisa jauh dari Kibum walau keadaan tubuhnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kibum menepikan mobilnya, kemudian dia turun dan menyusul Kyuhyun. Kibum menemani Kyuhyun melangkah. Kyuhyun yang masih melangkah cepat-cepat mudah diimbangi Kibum, apa lagi Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak sehat. Seberapa jauh orang sakit bisa bertahan berjalan cepat terus terusan? Akhirnya Kyuhyun lelah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras banyak dan tubuhnya tak mau lagi diajak menghindar dari Kibum. Dia memang masih berjalan tapi sangat lambat. Terseok seok hingga hampir jatuh dan terenggah enggah kehabisan nafas.

Kibum mencekali tangan Kyuhyun bermaksud menopang iblis itu agar tidak jatuh, tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya kasar. Kibum mencoba lagi tapi masih mendapat tanggapan yang sama.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Nanti kau jatuh. Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak apa-apa aku jatuh. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mau pulang. Aku benci disini, aku mau pulang!".

Hal apapun yang terjadi di luar, rumah adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung, makanya dalam keadaan rapuh Kyuhyun selalu minta pulang. Kalau menghadapi pertanyaan, sekarang ini mau pulang kemana? Kyuhyun cuma tahu dua tempat, TC dan rumah Kibum. Kenapa tak rumahnya sendiri? Karena Kyuhyun memang tak mau kembali kesana sebelum dia sukses.

"Jalan pulang bukan kearah sini, tapi kesana", tunjuk Kibum berlawanan arah dengam arah jalan mereka sekarang. Kyuhyun langsung berbalik arah dan terus berjalan, Kibum juga mengikuti.

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Mobilku ada disitu", jawab Kibum yang memang mobilnya ada ditempat yang akan mereka lewati. "Cho!" Kyuhyun masih terus melangkah, mengabaikan Kibum yang juga masih mengikutinya. "Berhenti dulu, kau sakit dan lelah!", pinta Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun tak mau mendengarkan Kibum lagi. Ia memang lelah, dia memang sakit, tapi ada Kibum menurutnya lebih menakutkan dari sakit yang dia derita. Kyuhyun masih berjalan, hampir dekat dengan mobil Kibum dan namja es itu mencekali tangannya. Tak melepaskan Kyuhyun walau iblis itu meronta. Tangan Kyuhyun sakit, tapi Kibum mengabaikan kesakitan Kyuhyun. Ini juga demi kebaikan iblis itu.

"Aku tak akan menamparmu lagi", kata Kibum yang sadar penolakan Kyuhyun. Iblis itu takut padanya. "Aku janji!", tambahnya dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh kurus iblis itu mendekat padanya kemudian dia melingkarkan sebelah tanganya keperut Kyuhyun dan sebelah lagi kelehernya. Kibum membawa tubuh belakang Kyuhyun menempel padanya bermaksud menopang atau memeluk. Tak tahu apa maksud Kibum itu, yang pasti dia ingin sekali melakukannya dan Kyuhyun tak menolak.

"Aku mau pulang!", kata Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai luluh.

"Besok kita pulang"

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Besok, Cho! Kau masih sakit"

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Cho!"

"Kibum, aku mau pulang sekarang!", pintanya yang kali sambil memberontak dipelukan Kibum.

"Ok, ok. Apapun maumu, kita pulang sekarang!". Kyuhyun berhenti berontak. "Kita ke hotel dulu, kemasi barang lalu pulang". Kyuhyun menurut saja kali ini, kalau Kyuhyun bertingkah bisa jadi Kibum marah seperti kemarin. Jadi Kyuhyun harus menurut. Toh kalaupun dia pulang jalan kaki, kapan dia akan sampai Seol? Dia juga tak punya uang kalau harus naik kereta.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam disitu, menjadikan acara pelukan mereka sebagai tontonan orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Kibum mau berlama-lama, dia anggap itu permintaan maaf selain menjagai dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semalaman. Tapi Kyuhyun mau pulang, dia tak mau berada di sini, di sini dia jadi ingat peristiwa semalam. Sejujurnya dia masih takut Kibum, tapi kalau dia ngotot nanti janji Kibum untuk tak menamparnya lagi dicabut lalu dia harus bagaimana?

"Kibum, ayo pulang!", pintanya yang seketika menyadarkan Kibum.

Manager TC's Kim itu melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun seperti kemarin malam. Anggap saja dia sudah berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun, lalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik adalah bentuk permintaan maafnya. Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke mobilya, membukakan pintu sebelah kursi kemudi lalu menutupnya ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk didalamnya. Dia sendiri memasuki sisi bersebelahan, melajukan mobilnya ke hotel dan mungkin pulang setelah mereka selesai berkemas.

julie khoyul

"Kibum!"

Kyuhyun baru bangun tidur, matanya masih sayu, wajahnya malas dan rambutnya acak-acakan. Tapi lumayan demamnya turun drastis setelah tidur siang sampai sore.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun, masih ada di hotel yang sama. Pagi tadi setelah acara berbaikan di pinggir jalan, Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke hotel untuk berkemas dan pulang. Saat itu Yoochun menelepon, menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun, sudahkah Kibum menemukannya? Kibum bilang ke Yoochun kalau dia akan mengajak Kyuhyun pulang saat itu juga. Yoochun khawatir keadaan Kyuhyun yang belum siap bepergian jauh bisa sakit di perjalanan. Kata dokter sakit berulang harus dihindari agar tak terjadi hal fatal pada Kyuhyun.

Yoochun mengajak Yunho menjenguk Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum mereka kembali ke Seol. Kedatangan Yoochun ke hotel tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menginap memang sangat berguna. Dia berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk istirahat sebentar. Kyuhyun disuruhnya mandi, kemudiam makan sekedarnya, minum susu, lalu makan obat. Yoochun juga menyarankan Kyuhyun tidur sebentar biar nanti diperjalanan pulang Kyuhyun tidak makin parah sakitnya. Kyuhyun setuju saja, memang semua yang dikatakan Yoochun ada benarnya.

Yoochun memang ahli dalam hal seperti ini. Dia yang tahu cara memperlakukan orang dengan baik, tentu saja mudah membujuk Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Yunho berteman dengannya sekian lama, masih saja takjub melihat kepiawaian Yoochun menghadapi orang satu dan satunya yang selalu berakhir baik. Dari ketiganya, Yunho-lah yang sering ditinggalkan orang lain karena dia terlalu kaku. Kibum sendiri bahkan jarang berinteraksi, sedikit sekali yang mau bicara dengannya diluar pembicaraan bisnis, beda dengan Yoochun yang hampir tak punya masalah dengan orang lain. Kibum boleh menjadi paling pintar berbisnis, Yunho paling tampan diantara ketiganya, tapi Yoochun familiar dimata orang. Dia disukai hampir semua orang yang bertemu dengannya.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidur, Yoochun dan Yunho kembali ke Seol lebih dulu. Mereka punya pekerjaan setelahnya, jadi tak bisa menemani Kyuhyun. Lagi pula sudah ada Kibum. Kalau butuh saran atau apapun Kibum bisa menelepon Yoochun. Walaupun Yunho merasa tak punya kelebihan apapun soal ini, dia juga siap membantu kalau dibutuhkan.

"Kau mau makan?", tanya Kibum yang sebenarnya aneh. Kyuhyun baru bangun lalu ditawarinya makan.

Kibum yang duduk disofa dekat ranjang, bangkit dan meninggalkan laptop yang dilihatinya sedari tadi. Kibum menuju ke sisi kosong diranjangnya, duduk disana dan membantu Kyuhyun mendapatkan kenyamanan. Kibum bersandar ke headbed lalu menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menyandar kepadanya. Kibum mengcopy adegan ini dari Yoochun. Dulu sekali si playboy itu melakukan scene ini yang membuat kekasihnya nyaman lalu Kibum mencontohnya. Tidak buruk, dia bisa menjadi saingan Yoochun kalau berusaha lebih.

"Kau mau makan?". Perlakuan Kibum sudah manis, tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya tetap saja buruk. Nadanya masih datar, tidak terkesan khawatir sama sekali.

"Kapan kita pulang"

"Besok". Yoochun sudah membuatkan scenario kecil untuk menunda kepulangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun hari ini. Kibum tinggal praktik agar bisa mengulur waktu sampai besok. "Setelah ini akan gelap, tidak bagus berkendara jarak jauh di malam hari". Sebenarnya Kibum sudah menolak untuk mempraktekkan pembicaraan bernada lembut, itu bukan gayanya. Tapi lagi-lagi ajaran Yoochun itu bermanfaat. Tadi juga Yunho menuntut Kibum segera menceraikan Kyuhyun kalau dia tak mampu menghandle istrinya, dan Kibum jadi terpaksa berguru kilat pada Yoochun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kerjasama dengan Kangin ahjussi gagal ya?"

"Tidak usah dibahas"

"Nanti Yesung hyung marah"

"Tidak akan!". Kibum mengelus tangan Kyuhyun. Dia ketepikan gaya stoic-nya terlebih dahulu, dia mau berbaikan betul-betul sekarang ini. "Berhasil atau tidak proposal itu ke tangan Mr. Kangin, belum tentu juga dia membaca dan menyetujuinya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kurasa"

Kibum dan Kyuhyun lama berada disitu. Saling menyandar satu sama lain sampai hampir malam. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun merasa sangat lapar. Dia mau makan, tapi tak mau bubur atau sup seperti tadi siang. Karena tadi ada Yoochun saja dia mau memakannya, sekarang dia mau menu yang lain. Menurutnya bukan jamannya lagi orang sakit harus makan bubur. Makanan Korea, dia bosan. Makanan western, dia tak begitu suka. Pizza atau spagetti, ah Kyuhyun tak mau makan itu sekarang. Dan akhirnya dia minta Kibum untuk memesankan Mie Kuah.

Kibum sudah memesan makanannya sendiri, lalu memesan ramyeon untuk Kyuhyun. Ketika Kibum tanya ramyeon apa yang Kyuhyun minta, iblis itu menolak. Kyuhyun minta mie kuah, bukan ramyeon ala Korea. Terserah Kibum mau pesankan mie kuah yang seperti apa, asal mie kuah yang tidak disebut ramyeon. Kyuhyun memang kebanyakan gaya, perasaan ramyeon itu berbentuk mie dan kebanyakan dihidangkan berkuah. Ketika Kibum berusaha menjelaskan soal ramyeon dan mie kuah tak jauh beda, Kyuhyun tetap ngotot mau makan mie kuah. Maunya Kyuhyun apapun asal berbentuk mie dan ada kuah, tapi Kibum tidak boleh menyebutnya ramyeon.

Mereka bertengkar lagi, masih sebelah pihak. Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak ngotot soal mie kuah dan Kibum yang tak mau menanggapinya baik-baik. Kibum hampir merasa menyesal telah berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia membuang waktu istirahatnya untuk menjagai Kyuhyun dan mengetepikan gaya cueknya demi kesembuhan Kyuhyun, tapi sekarang Kyuhyun baru turun panasnya saja sudah kembali jadi iblis, coba kalau dia sembuh benar? Bertingkah lagi pastinya. Kibum mengabaikam semua teriakan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, hingga didapatinya Kyuhyun tak mau makan lagi dan memaksa pulang sekarang juga.

Walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tanggung jawab Kibum saat ini. Dan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan iblis itu, Kibum sudah pasti menghadapi tuntutan untuk perceraian dirinya dan Kyuhyun dari Yunho. Sebenarnya tuntutan dari Yunho itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali, tapi seorang Kim Kibum yang hampir tak pernah gagal berbisnis harus gagal dalam berumah tangga, kedengarannya sangat buruk. Dia tak ingin menceraikan Kyuhyun. Eh, maksudnya dia tidak menikahi Kyuhyun jadi dia juga tidak memceraikannya.

Kibum menelepon Yoochun meminta pencerahan soal maunya Kyuhyun. Lalu Yoochun bicara panjang lebar dengan Kyuhyun. Dia tak membahas ramyeon, tapi dia membahas mie kuah yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Yoochun bilang asia tenggara punya banyak jenis mie kuah, Indonesia punya mie ayam. Mie kuah dengan toping ayam cincang. Malaysia punya laksa. Mie putih besar dengan kuah terbuat dari ikan dan santan. Dia juga bilang Malaysia punya mie rebus, bukan mienya direbus. Tapi mie kuning yang disiram dengan kuah pekat dari ubi jalar. Dari Thailand ada mie Tom Yum. Mie kuning dengan kuah Tom Yum. Ada Tom Yum seafood dan Tom Yum sayur yang terakhir ada Po. Makanan khas Vietnam. Mie kuah juga, dihidangkan dengan daun salad dan sayur mentah. Kyuhyun langsung menepis mie kuah yang terakhir sebelum Yoochun menyuruhnya memilih. Dan melalu pertimbangan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu, Kyuhyun memilih mie ayam.

Yoochun berbicara dengan Kibum kemudian, menyuruh namja es itu untuk memesan ramyeon dan dengan tambahan daging ayam cincang berbumbu. Tidak sulit, cuma butuh masak satu ramyeon instans. Lalu ambil ayam dan cacah dagingnya kemudian taruh diatas mie. Kyuhyun tak akan tahu itu mie ayam fersi Indonesia atau bukan, dia kan belum pernah memakannya. Yoochun juga mengaharuskan Kibum memesan segelas susu coklat panas kalau-kalau Kyuhyun kecewa dengan mie kuahnya lalu tak mau makan. Yang terpenting perut Kyuhyun terisi dan dia bisa minum obatnya.

Kibum melakukan apapun yang diintruksikan Yoochun padanya dan hasinya tepat. Kyuhyun memakan mie ayamnya sampai habis, kelihatannya dia kelaparan setelah berdebat. Dia juga menghabiskan susunya, meminum obatnya dengan teratur dan sekarang beristirahat. Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih duduk ditempat yang sama setelah makan malam selesai, Kibum kembali ke laptopnya dan Kyuhyun main game di handphone Kibum.

"Kibum!', selalu begini gayanga kalau Kyuhyun memulai permbicaraan dengan Kibum.

"Hn!"

"Bosan. Ayo tukar! Main game dihandphone tidak seru, layarnya kecil. Kibum, ayo tukar!", pintanya yang kembali ke mode Kyuhyun diawal awal.

"Kau boleh mengotak atik handphoneku tapi tidak dengan laptopku"

"Cuma main game"

"Tidak!",jawab Kibum tegas. "Kau berisik, tidur sana!", perintahnya pula.

"Aku tidak mengantuk!". Kyuhyun kebanyakan tidur. Dari kemarin sampai detik ini, dia habiskan waktunya untuk tidur. Maklum, dia kan sakit. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang dari kemarin sampai detik ini belum memejamkan mata barang sejenak, karena Kyuhyun sakit tentunya.

Kibum tak menanggapinya hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia mematikan dan menutup laptopnya. Dia meletakkan laptopnya dalam tas kerjanya lalu menjauhkannya dari ranjang.

"Aku mau tidur!"

"Kibum,"

"Kau diam sebentar, aku belum tidur dari kemarin"

Kyuhyun kasihan juga, walau tak tahu kalau Kibum tak tidur itu karena dirinya, dia diam saja seperti perintah Kibum. Dibiarkannya Kibum memejamkan mata, tidur miring kearah lain. Kyuhyun sendiri tak bisa tidur, dia memilih kembali bermain game di handphone Kibum. Sejam kemudian Kibum merubah posisi, dia tidur menghadap Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun jadi teringat saat dia tidur sambil dipeluk Kibum. Dia meletakkan handphone-nya kemudian merebah dekat Kibum. Kyuhyun memulai pelukannya dengan Kibum, dia memejamkan matanya erat sekali biar bisa tidur, tapi gagal. Dia sama sekali tidak mengantuk.

"Kibum, aku tak bisa tidur!", tuturnya ke hadapan Kibum yang terpejam. Entah sadar atau sekedar gerak refleks, Kibum balas memeluk Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya memang begitulah posisi tidur nyaman fersi mereka.

Kyuhyun diam saja, matanya melirik kesana kemari masih melihat sekitar dan kembali menilai barang-barang dalam ruangan. Perabot bagus, jendela dan korden bagus, hingga dia tertidur sekejap dan dia terbangun lagi sambil geragaban. Saat matanya sudah fokus, ada sepasamg mata lain melihatnya. Tepat didepannya. Kibum sudah bangun.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?"

"Kau kenapa tidur?".

Kibum merenggangkan tautan mereka, membiarkan Kyuhyun berbaring terlentang kemudian dia bergerak naik diatasnya. Kibum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun, dia meletakkan tangan besarnya ke wajah itu. Kibum mencoba mengusap mulai dahi, mata, hitung, pipi hingga bibir dan dagu Kyuhyun. Sepertinya tidak ada yang sepesial dari wajah itu, tapi kenapa Yoochun dan Yunho memperebutkannya?

"Kau tak bisa tidur kan?". Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi ragu. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Kibum seperti ini?

Kibum mulai mendekatkan mukanya kearah muka Kyuhyun. Dia menjatuhkan Bibirnya ke dagu Kyuhyun kemudian merambat keatas ke bibirnya. Setelah timbul pertanyaan 'ada apa dengan Kibum?' di benak Kyuhyun, lalu dia mulai membalas. Tidak ada acara tutup mata saat ini. Ada momment yang tak boleh luput dari pandangan mereka. Momment saat mereka menciptakan rengekan kemudian desahan.

Manager TC, yang berjuluk manusia es itu menyebarkan hawa dingin disekitarnya. Dia merusakkan fungsi penghangat ruangan dan membekukan ranjang itu kemudian. Bermaksud agar penghuninya mau berbagi kehangatan disela udara dingin yang terlalu menusuk.

Kibum menarik kaos Kyuhyun, naik dan keluar, kemudian melakukan pada miliknya sendiri. Dia memulai kembali menggesekkan bibir mereka bergeser turun ke leher Kyuhyun bermaksud menciptakan erangan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghalau Kibum, menghadang pergerakan manusia es itu dengan tangannya. Kibum terdiam sesaat, cuma memandang jauh ke mata Kyuhyun lalu berbicara dari sana. 'Aku lakukan secara halus atau aku lakukan secara kasar?' Toh Kyuhyun tak punya pilihan. Kibum sudah menyingkirkan tangannya, sekarangpun mulutnya sudah menjelajah dan berhenti di pusar Kyuhyun. Bersamaan itu, tangan-tangan Kibum menjadi lebih cekatan. Dia membuka kancing celana Kyuhyun, menurunkan zipper-nya dan menarik lambat dan halus seluruh benang yang ada di tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu menjatuhkan celana itu ke lantai. Dia juga melakukannya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan inti honeymoon mereka dimulai. Seperti kata Yoochun, sebuah hubungan tak akan lengkap tanpa seks.

julie khoyul

Pagi tadi Kyuhyun dan Kibum berangkat dan siang ini sudah sampai rumah. Kyuhyun berbaring disofa ruang tamu sambil bermain PSP saat ahjussi menurunkan sebuah box besar di dekatnya. Ahjumma menyusul datang dengan box lain, kemudian menyerahkan kertas pesan ke Kyuhyun.

"Paket untukmu!"

Kyuhyun menerima lalu membacanya tanpa mau bergerak bangun. Paket dari Yoochun, isinya susu coklat dan es krim. Dalam suratnya Yoochun menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun, baikkah bidadari-nya itu? Kemudian dia menyuruh Kyuhyun minum susu lebih sering biar badannya lebih besar dari Kibum. Satunya lagi ada es krim, Kyuhyun boleh suka es krim tapi Yoochun melarangnya makan es krim terlalu banyak. Es krim bisa bikin Kyuhyun gemuk, karena definisi gemuk tak sama dengan badan besar milik Kibum. Kemudian dia menyarankan untuk berbagi es krim dengan orang lain. Tulisan terakhirnya Yoochun minta Kyuhyun banyak istirahat karena kesehatan Kyuhyun bisa jadi kebahagiaan orang lain. Entahlah Kyuhyun tak mau paham itu, yang penting sekarang susu dan es krim ada dihadapannya.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi ayo makan es krim!", ajaknya sesuai pesan Yoochun di suratnya. Kyuhyun mulai duduk, tapi tak sanggup lalu ahjumma membantunya. "Aduh, aduh!", eluhnya. "Badanku sakit sekali, serasa seluruh tulangku remuk!", kata Kyuhyun sesuai apa yang dirasakannya.

Ahjumma duduk disamping Kyuhyun, yeoja paruh baya itu mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun bersabar menghadapai masalahnya, tepatnya menghadapi Kibum. Melihat dari interaksi Kibum dan Kyuhyun mulai dari pertama ahjumma dan ahjussi menyimpulkan kalau tuannya itu agresif, suka memaksa mungkin. Orang yang banyak diam memang banyak menyimpan misteri. Kibum sendiri seperti ini, walaupun tidak berakibat buruk, tapi tidak baik juga untuk Kyuhyun.

Tadi malam itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Mungkin karena banyak setan jail di Busan, Kibum dan Kyuhyun termakan hasutan setan jadinya. Saat Kibum merabainya rasanya geli-geli aneh, Kyuhyun jadi makin tertarik. Dia tak mau mengingat adegan-adegan lain yang dilakukannya dengan Kibum. Cuma yang sulit dilupakannya adalah saat mereka mau ke inti, Kyuhyun mau menolak karena menurut yang dia dengar rasanya akan sangat sakit. Kemudian saat melihat Kibum frustasi, Kyuhyun jadi mengubah pendiriannya. Dia setuju saja, karena dia juga dengar setelah sakit akan ada kenikmatan tiada tara.

Semuanya berawal dengan baik, tapi saat itu tiba, itu diluar imajinasi yang didapat Kyuhyun dari setiap cerita yang didengarnya. Bukn nikmat tiada tara tapi rasanya sakit tiada tara, bukan seperti dirobek, bukan seperti dibelah bukan juga seperti dirajam. Pokoknya sakit sesakit sakitnya. Membayangkan lagi benda yang tak lebih besar dari botol wine itu dipaksakan, jadi terasa lebih besar dari gabungan dua botol. Kibum gila, Kibum psiko menurut Kyuhyun. Manusia es itu tetap memaksa, tetap mendorong, walau Kyuhyun sudah berteriak, menjerit sampai berbuat anarkis pada Kibum, Kibum tak mau berhenti. Kyuhyun menyesal mengangguki ajakan Kibum, tapi kenapa Kibum tak mau berhenti? Karena Kyuhyun tak minta Kibum berhenti. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tak meminta berhenti? Tanggung, soalnya sudah tengah jalan. Lagi pula Kyuhyun mau tahu, kenikmatan yang disebut-sebut itu seperti apa. Tapi nyatanya sampai hampir pagi mereka selesai, Kyuhyun cuma merasakan sakit. Atau memang dia tak tahu letak nikmatnya?

Mulai sekarang Kyuhyun janji tak akan mau lagi. Kyuhyun tidak sudi melakukannya lagi. Demi apapun tak akan ada yang bisa merubah pendiriannya kali ini, tidak sudi selamanya. Dia anggap tadi malam itu cuma mimpi yang harua dilipakam secepatnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun akan pertimbangkan ulang nanti kalau sudah sembuh.

Ahjussi membuka cooler box dari Yoochun, mengeluarkan isinya. Mengambilnya tiga, untuk Kyuhyun, dirinya sendiri dan istrinya.

"Chunnie baby bagaimana bisa tahu aku suka es krim merk ini?". Ya lah, pagi tadi Kibum mengabari Yoochun dan Yunho kalau dia akan pulang. Lalu Yoochun menelepone rumah Kibum, menanyakan pada pembantunya apa merek susu dan es krim kesukaan Kyuhyun. Dia bermaksud memotifasi Kyuhyun agar lekas sembuh. "Chunnie baby baik sekali!"

Bersamaa itu Kibum datang dari luar. Dia tadi pergi sebentar ada urusan, dan saat pulang Kibum membawa buket bunga yang amat cantik. Kibum mulai romantis ternyata.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Ayo makan es krim, Chunnie baby mengirimkannya untukku". Kibum mengernyit, katanya Yoochun tidak suka main belakang, lalu ini apa? "Kau beli bunga untukku? Manis sekali, tapi aku tak suka bunga!".

"Tadi didepan ada Kurir mengatarkannya", ternyata, memang bukan dari Kibum. "Dari Yunho!", katanya sambil membaca note paper disitu.

Kibum mendekat pada tiga lainnya, dia meletakkan bunganya di atas meja kemudian duduk di single sofa dekat ahjussi. Kibum membongkar tasnya, mengeluarkan laptop dari dalamnya dan memulai menyalakannya. Sembari menunggu, Kibum menengadah meletakkan belakang kepalanya pada sandaran sofa. Dia memejam sejenak, menghilangkan penat yang barusan menghampirinya.

"Tuan, es krimnya!", tawar ahjussi. Ahjussi mendapati warna hijau keunguan samar di rahang kanan Kibum saat dia tak sengaja menatap tuannya. Ah, anak muda. Itu saja yang bisa mewakili pemikiran ahjussi. Memang tak sengaja semalam tangan Kyuhyun mampir secara kasar ke muka Kibum. Beruntung cuma pukulan kecil yang mengenai rahangnya, kalau sampai cakaran lalu mengenai pipi Kibum, hilang sudah ketampanan yang diam-diam dibanggakan Kibum.

"Aku tidak suka es krim!"

"Jung Yunho juga baik. Dia mendoakanku supaya lekas sembuh. Tapi aku tak suka bunga, lain kali kuminta dia memberikan barang lain saja", puji Kyuhyun yang barusan membaca note paper dari bunganya.

"Matre!", celetuk Kibum

"Mereka pasti tak keberatan"

"Matre!"

"Biar saja"

"Matre!"

"Kibum diam!", bentak Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau jadi suka mengatai ngataiku. Itu bukan gayamu!". Iya Kibum lupa itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun terlalu memuji Yoochun dan Yunho, dia sendiri juga bisa kalau harus membeli susu dan es krim, atau bunga sekalipun. Bahkan pabliknya saja dia mampu membelinya. "Kau tak memberikan apa-apa padaku, jadi diamlah!", bentak Kyuhyun lagi.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi tak mau ikut campur, pertengkaran dua majikannya itu tak akan sampai kemana-mana. Paling-paling Kyuhyun akan berteriak-teriak, lalu mengadu setelah itu ngambek. Terakhir Kibum akan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun, itu saja. Jadi ahjumma dan ahjussi tak pernah khawatir.

"Bunganya mau ditaruh di vas?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu. Aku ambilkan vas-nya"

"Tidak usah, dia tidak suka bunga. Buang saja bunganya!", perintah Kibum diikuti senyuman maklum dari ahjumma. Perasaan dari mereka datang tadi sampai sekarang ini, Kibum nyolot terus kalau berbicara. Apalagi saat-saat Kyuhyun membahas Yoochun dan Yunho, Kibum seperti ingin menunjukkan kalau dia itu lebih dari dua temannya itu. Masa Kibum cemburu?

"Jangan dengarkan dia, manusia es ini tak tahu cara mengapresiasi pemberian orang". Ahjumma berlalu mengabaikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih adu argumen. Saat kembali dengan vas besar dan gunting, ahjumma mendapati suaminya mengangguk angguk kemudian tersenyum terpaksa.

Tadi Kibum bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, bunga apa yang dipegangnya sekarang. Bunganya putih dan besar. Berbentuk corong dengan daun yang lebar dan panjang. Satu-satunya bunga yang Kyuhyun tahu nama dan bentuknya kan cuma mawar, dan ini putih antara merpati untuk hewan dan melati untuk bunga. Lalu Kyuhyun menyebutnya melati dan meminta ahjussi menyetujuinya. Apapun nama asli bunga itu, Kyuhyun mau ahjussi mengiyakan kalau namanya melati. Makanya ahjussi cuma mengangguk-angguk saja.

Kyuhyun tak mau dibantu ahjumma, dia membuka ikat bunga itu sampai kotor kemana-mana. Dia mengambil setangkai kemudian memotongnya persis dipangkal bunga lalu membuang tangkai dan daunnya. Ahjumma mau tertawa tapi ditahan karena takutnya Kyuhyun akan tersinggung lagi. Kyuhyun memang tak mengerti tentang bunga sama sekali. Kyuhyun mengambil tangkai berikutnya, mengibaskan sejenak biar air dalam bunganya keluar. Bermaksud memotong bunga itu tapi kegiatannya terhenti, sesuatu kecil dan hijau jatuh dari dalam bunganya ke tangan kyuhyun. Sesuatu itu merambat ditangannya kemudian kembali ke tangkai bunga yang dipegang Kyuhyun. Sesuatu itu, binatang paling menakutnya seluruh dunianya Cho Kyuhyun. Ulat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!", Kyuhyun melempar bunganya ke sofa, melempar guntingnya dan berlari, meloncat ke sofa Kibum dan sembunyi di situ. "Ada ulat. Ada ulat!", adunya kesemua orang yang ada. "Ahjumma, ada ulat! Ahjussi, ada ulat! Kibum, ada ulat!"

"Menyingkir dariku!"

"Tidak mau. Buang dulu semuanya!", perintah Kyuhyun.

"Tolong buang semua bunganya, ahjumma!", pinta Kibum.

"Noooooo!", teriaknya "Aku bilang semuanya. Buang bunganya, guntingnya, vasnya, sofanya. Semuanya! Ulatnya nanti sembunyi disitu!"

"Kau berlebihan, Cho. Jangan dengarkan dia!"

"Tidak mau, buang semuanya!"

"Sofa ini milikku. Kalau ulatnya sembunyi disitu dan kau takut ya tak perlu duduk disitu. Duduk saja dilantai!"

"Kibum jahat ahjussi!", rengeknya. Padahal sekarang dia sedang mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kibum, lalu bersembunyi dipunggung Kibum, dia berani bilang Kibum jahat. "Ahjussi, tolong buang semuanya!"

"Jangan!"

"Kibum...", rengeknya

"Jangan turuti dia!"

"Kibum, kau tak sayang padaku?"

"Tidak!", jawabnha tegas.

"Terserah kau. Ini rumahmu, semuanya milikmu. Aku tak berguna berada disini. Aku pergi saja!", teriaknya marah, tapi tak beranjak dari posisinya. Kibum, ahjumma dan ahjussi bahkan tak menanggapi apapun. Kyuhyun bergerak saja susah, masa mau pergi dari rumah. Memang mau pergi ke mana?

Merasa tak ada tanggapan baik, Kyuhyun beranjak pelan-pelan. Turun dari sofa sambil mengaduh aduh, menggerutu sebanyak mulutnya bisa dan menopangkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan ke kamarnya, tapi lima menit kemudian keluar lagi. Kyuhyun tadinya mau menukar pakaiannya dengam sweeter abu-abu Kibum, tapi dia baru ingat mereka tadi mampir ke laundry sebelum sampai rumah. Kibum pasti mencucikam sweeternya bersama jas-jas mahalnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa apa-apa sekarang, dia cuma mengambil tas kertas kecil untuk memasukkan PSP-nya. Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan pelan keluar rumah.

"Tuan..."

"Biarkan saja, sebentar lagi juga akan kembali"

15 menit sudah berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda tanda Kyuhyun kembali. Ahjumma jadi cemas, Kyuhyun masih sakit dan keluar rumah sendirian dalam keadaan sakit itu tak baik.

"Tuan..."

Kibum berdecak dulu sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan beranjak. Kibum mendapat telpon sebelum keluar rumah. Peneleponya tidak jelas tapi kelihatannya penting. Kibum mengaktifkan tombol angkat, tapi seseorang disana sudah nyerocos sebelum Kibum sempat bilang Hallo.

Seseorang tadi mengaku Leeteuk, dia minta maaf dan berterima kasih sudah diingatkan Kyuhyun. Cuma dia sedikit menyayangkan tempat Kyuhyun bicara saat itu tidak tepat, tapi Leeteuk meminta melupakan kejadian itu. Dia akan ke Seol minggu depan dan ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Kyu, kau mau kan?"

"Dia sedang mandi!", jawab Kibum.

"Yah, kau bukan Kyuhyun. Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi kau bukan dia!", bentak Leeteuk lain dari yang barusan. "Kau suaminya Kyuhyun? Berikan telpon padanya!", paksanya.

"Dia sedang mandi!:?", ulang Kibum kembali berbohong

"Ok, suruh dia cepat. 10 menit lagi aku telepon lagi. Awas kau berbohong, akan kularang suamiku menandatangani proposalmu!", ancam Leeteuk sambil memutuskan telepon.

Proposalnya Kibum akan disetujui kalau ada Kyuhyun. Berarti Kibum lagi-lagi membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Oh shit, Kibum langsung memberikan teleponnya pada ahjumma kemudian dia berlari keluar. Dia menyusul Kyuhyun. Kibum membuka gerbang besinya secara kasar kemudian berlari ke arah kanan, ke jalan besar. Semoga Kyuhyun belum jauh, semoga Kyuhyun belum naik taxi. Tapi sesampai dijalan besar, Kibum tak mendapati Kyuhyun di kedua arah jalan. Kibum berlari kembali ke arah rumahnya, dia berencana ambil mobil dan mengejar Kyuhyun bisa lebih cepat, tapi makin dekat dengan rumah dan tepat di depan pagarnya, Kibum mendapati Kyuhyun bercengkrama dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi di sisi kiri pagarnya.

"Sedang apa disini, masuk!", perintah Kibum sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu taxi lewat. Aku mau pergi dari rumahmu!", jawabnya kasar. Sampai kapanpun juga tak akan ada taxi lewat gang rumah Kibum kecuali taxi diorder khusus.

"Rumahku, rumahmu juga. Cepat masuk!" Kyuhyun masih bergeming. "Ahjussi, suruh orang membuang sofa itu semuanya!", perintahnya yang langsung diangguki ahjussi. Kibum menarik tas beserta PSP Kyuhyun lalu memberikannya pada ahjumma. "Ahjumma, bawa dia masuk!"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pergi dari sini!"

"Leeteuk hyung ingin minta maaf padamu, dia ingin bicara padamu". Kyuhyun masih diam, bahkan memandang Kibum-pun dia tak mau. "Baiklah, katakan apa maumu?"

Kyuhyun merespon setelahnya. Kyuhyun melirik ke Kibum, memastikan Kibum akan memberikan apa yang dimintanya. Lalu dia merogoh saku belakang celana Kibum, mengambil dompet Kibum dari sana. Kyuhyun membuka dompet itu, menyusuri deretan kartu kredit yang tersemat rapi lalu menarik sebuah yang berlogokan unlimited. Dia kembalikan dompet itu ke tangan Kibum setelahnya.

"Bantu aku masuk, ahjumma!". Kyuhyun dibantu ahjumma masuk lagi ke rumah, dan Kibum mengekor.

Sebenarnya memelihara Kyuhyun di rumah itu anugrah atau musibah bagi Kibum?

To be continue

Chap kemarin hampir semua review bilang Kibum jahat, chap ini Kibum jahat juga nggak?


	19. Chapter 19

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 19:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Berkat PM masuk email gue, gue nulis ini ngebut. Salah kata atau apapun anggap g lihat, ok. Gue benar-benar lagi sedih, gara-gara emak gue liburan bawa koper gede dan gue ditinggalin dirumah sendirian. Tapi gue masih berharap entar dibawain oleh-oleh.

Eh, reader baru selamat datang. Semua yang ngebaca sekalian ngereview, makasih.

Happy reading!

Real Rival

Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kwang sudah stand by di depan gerbang TC. Ryeowook menunggu Siwon datang, dia akan mengucapkan selamat pagi lalu menanyakan kabar Siwon pagi ini. Kalau Sungmin dan Kwang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun. Harusnya Kyuhyun pulang bersamaan Ryeowook, tapi mereka mendapat kabar kalau Kyuhyun sakit dan baru bisa kembali ke TC hari ini. Mereka mau mengadakan penyambutan, sekalian mau membantu Kyuhyun membawakan barang. Biasanya kalau Kyuhyun datang dengan Kibum walau keadaannya selalu buruk, tapi dia selalu bawa banyak barang yang akan dibagikan ke teman-temannya. Sungmin dan Kwang berharap itu, jadi mereka siap membantu.

Sungmin dan Kwang sumringah saat mobil Kibum memasuki pelataran TC. Mobil itu diparkir dekat sekali dengan keberadaan ketiganya. Kibum turun dari sana, kemudian melirik ketiga trainee itu. Menemukan keganjilan dari senyum ketiganya, Kibum tak mau berlama-lama disitu. Bisa jadi akan ada hal buruk padanya kalau terlalu dekat dengan ketiganya. Mereka kan teman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun itu iblis, jadi teman-temannya pasti sebangsa itu juga.

"Kibumie, selamat pagi!", sapa Ryeowook menumpahkan keimutannya lewat senyuman

"Pagi, Mr. Kim!", yang kali ini Sungmin dan Kwang menyapa hampir berbarengan.

"Hn!", jawab Kibum yang kemudian berlalu mengindar dari iblis dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian lihat tidak, rahangnya Mr. Kim memar?", Ryeowook dan Sungmin tidak sampai sedetail itu, Kwang saja yang matanya suka begerilya kemana-mana. "Dia pasti habis bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Ckckckck!", ucap Kwang sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kyunie habis bertengkar dengan Kibumie? Kyunie pasti kalah, badannya kan kecil!", gumam Ryeowook yang langsung disetujui Kwang.

Sungmin yang paling cerdas disini. Dia tak mau ikut jadi orang konyol membayangkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum berkelahi. Dilihat dari manapun Kyuhyun tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kibum, tapi dalam konteks berkelahi adu otot. Kalau adu otak, Sungmin masih bisa percaya Kyuhyun bisa mengalahkan manager TC ini. Kibum boleh jenius, tapi Kyuhyun lebih dari jenius, Kyuhyun itu licik. Dia kan anak setan.

"Jangan bergosip saja, cepat bantu aku!", teriak Kyuhyun yang membuka pintu samping tapi dia masih duduk didalamnya.

Sungmin menebar senyum, menyapa Kyuhyun. Dia mengkodekan Kwang untuk siap tenaga mengangkat barang belanjaan Kyuhyun. Kwang hormat sedia kepada Kyuhyun, diikuti Ryeowook yang juga mengangkat tangannya hormat. Ryeowook ikut saja sih, bahasa pertemanannya terlalu tinggi, makanya dia ikutan hormat. Sungmin dengan cekatan membuka dan mengambil seluruh barang yang ada di jok belakang, diikuti Kwang yang mengambil sebagaian lagi. Ah, masih ada banyak dan tak bisa dihandle Sungmin dan Kwang saja.

"Aku bilang tolong aku, siapa suruh kalian mengangkat barang-barang itu!", teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin dan Kwang berpandangan dulu sebelum meletakkan barang-barangnya. Mereka menuruti semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Membantu iblis itu berdiri dan keluar dari mobil kemudian melepaskannya diluar. Kyuhyun bisa tagak tapi sebelah tangannya menopang pinggangnya. Dengan model mandor itu dia memerintah ketiganya. Sungmin diperintahkannya menganggkat tas-tas yang sudah dilabeli dari rumah oleh Kyuhyun dan ahjumma. Setiap tasnya punya nama teman-teman, nantinya pemilik nama itu yang dapat tas beserta isinya. Kwang mengangkat cooler box es krim dari Yoochun kemarin. Sebagian tas lain diangkat Ryeowook.

"Kyu, kau habis bertengkar dengan Kibumie?", soalnya selain membawa tas Ryeowook juga memapah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat menyedihkan lebih dari sakit yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Tidak!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau Mr. Kim selalu berlaku kasar padamu, tinggal saja di asrama!". Sebenarnya Kwang mengatakan ini antara iklas dan tidak. Sebagai teman dia tak tega melihat Kyuhyun dikerjai Kibum terus, tapi itu memang tugasnya Kyuhyun sebagai istri, toh walau keadaanya seperti ini Kyuhyun selalu membawa barang-barang bagus saat kembali ke asrama.

Ryeowook berfikir Kibum dan Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan arti adu otot. Kwang berfikir lain lagi. Dua orang itu bertengkar adu semua hal diatas ranjang. Kalau Sungmin dengan otak cerdasnya punya pemikiran positif, Kyuhyun pasti terpeleset di kamar mandi lagi. Tapi walau pemikirannya positif, perkataannya tak pernah positif juga. Baginya hal positif tak bisa jadi gosip hebat.

"Aku akan menginap!"

"Kenapa kau menginap?", tanya Kwang yang terkejut pernyataan Kyuhyun. Pasalnya kalau Kyuhyun menginap, nanti tak ada barang-barang dibawanya lagi.

"Ck, kau menyuruhnya menginap sekarang kau tanya kenapa", protes Sungmin mewakili yang lain.

"Kalau Mr. Kim merindukanmu bagaimana? Aku kan bilang kalau Mr. Kim akan kasar padamu kau boleh menginap di asrama, tapi kalau tidak ya kau tetap harus pulang ke rumah Mr. Kim!"

"Apa Kyuhyun harus tanya dulu, nanti malam Mr. Kim akan main kasar atau tidak?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Mulut pengosip Sungmin itu terlalu tajam. "Lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa, ya kan Kyu?", tanyanya sambil cengengesan.

"Mulutmu, Min. Mulutmu!", tegur Kyuhyun.

"Hehe, maaf, maaf!", kata Sungmin tidak tulus. "Kau tahu, Kyu...". Biasanya kalimat seperti ini akan mengawali gosip. "Hawa seram di TC ini sudah berkurang"

"Iya Kyu, Heechul hyung benar-benar sudah berangkat. Dia tak meninggalkan jejak!". Kwang dilirik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka protes sedikit karena Kwang menganggap Heechul siluman betulan. Heechul itu bukan siluman betulan, dia siluman cantik mempesona.

"Aku punya barang yang akan kuberikan padanya. Bagaimana caraku memberikannya ya?". Sungmin berfikir, Kwang ikut berfikir dan Ryeowook juga.

"Mr. Kim bisa antar, Kyu!", usul Kwang

"No!" Kyuhyun tak mau berdebat dulu dengan Kibum

"Mr. Choi saja, dia pasti mau", usul Sungmin

"Dia dalam mode sedih, Min".

Siwon sekarang memang sedang sedih, hidupnya sedikit hampa. Kyuhyun iblis pujaan hatinya, dinikahi Kibum. Walaupun dia belum menyerah, mendapatkan Kyuhyun akan sedikit sulit. Menunggu Kyuhyun diceraikan Kibum, kapan waktu itu akan tiba? Kalau ternyata Kibum tak menceraikannya, Siwon tua dalam penantian itu mengenaskan. Sedangkan siluman idamannya sudah berangkat kerja Rabu kemarin. Siwon memang tahu dimana tempat kerja Heechul, tapi masa iya dia harus menyambangi Heechul ke kantornya setiap hari? Dia takut disangka penguntit.

Ngomong-ngomong soal penguntit, Ryeowook masih setia menguntitnya. Menungguinya dari gerbang sampai masuk ruangannya seperti biasa. Bahkan sekarang Ryeowook berani menyapa dan menanyakan kabar. Kemajuan dari Ryeowook tapi ancaman bagi Siwon, pasalnya dibelakang Ryeowook yang menguntitnya ada Yesung yang menguntit Ryeowook. Yesung selalu menebar hawa yang tidak enak kalau Siwon membalas sapa dari Ryeowook, bukannya Siwon takut, hanya risih. Sekarang Siwon berasa punya penguntit ganda.

"Naaa, bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung!", usul Ryeowook. Tadi dia memergoki Yesung berjongkok dibelakang mobilnya, memgintip Ryeowook tentunya. Tapi sayangnya Ryeowook keburu tahu dan mengusir Yesung dengan halus. "Tapi aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang tadi. Oh iya, tadi dia pamit padaku akan keluar negeri nanti sore. Dia bilang ada pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Aku rasa dia tidak bisa dimintai bantuan, Kyu!"

"Wookie, kau tidak lupa meminta oleh-oleh saat dia kembali nanti?", tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Tidak, tapi dia bilang sendiri akan membawakanku oleh-oleh nanti"

"Waaah, aku temanmu Wookie!", ujar Sungmin.

"Aku juga temanmu, aku juga ya Wookie!", Kwang mengekor ujaran Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama mengharap oleh-oleh.

"Chunnie baby!", celetuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Chunnie baby, apa Kyu?"

"Dia bisa membantuku mengantar barang ke Heechul hyung". Oh, Chunnie baby itu nama orang. Ditelinga Wookie terdengar seperti boneka jerapah besar berwarna orange totol totol. Wookie ingin punya yang seperti itu. "Chunnie baby itu baik sekali padaku. Dia yang memberikan es krim ini. Aku akan minta bantuannya saja". Ryeowook dan Kwang angguk angguk, tapi Sungmin masih berfikir. "Aku harus ke ruangan Siwon hyung. Antar aku kesana!"

Ryewook dan Kwang bingung. Kalau butuh bantuan Chunnie baby, kenapa menemui Siwon? Apa Chunnie baby itu Siwon?

Sungmin yang tadi sempat berfikir sudah dapat jawaban. Chunnie baby dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Chunnie baby.

"Kau mau selingkuh, Kyu!", ujar Sungmin yang membuat ketiganya terkejut.

julie khoyul

"Sudah ku bilang jangan meneleponku lagi, kau tuli atau apa?", teriak Ambar bicara ditelepon. "NI PENTAN!", bentak Ambar pula.

Kyuhyun dan grupnya bermasuk membagikan es krim untuk Amber dan Yoona. Pasalnya dua pengajar itu yang paling dekat dengan trainee. Amber yang sering mengatai ngatai trainee dan Yoona yang sering membela. Duo yeoja pengajar itu icon keburukan dan kebaikan di TC. Mereka sengaja tak dipisahkan agar kadar baik-buruk di TC seimbang dan tak merusak tatanan lain.

"Kenapa aku harus mengembalikan anak anjingmu kalau aku tidak mengambilnya?". Seseorang diujung sana bicara lagi. "Sudah ku katakan seribu kali, aku tidak suka anak anjing. Untuk apa aku harus mengambil anjingmu?", sangkal Amber lagi. "Ya ya ya, sama saja. Itu artinya kau menuduhku mengambil anjingmu!"

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Amber selalu di SMS dan ditelepon orang yang mengaku anak anjingnya ada padanya. Amber jelas risih, memelihara anjing saja dia tidak suka, kenapa harus dituduh mengambil anak anjing orang. Ok, orang itu tidak menuduh Amber mengambil tapi dia bilang anak anjingnya ada pada Amber. Amber memang tak benci anjing, tapi dia tak suka memelihara binatang. Bulu anjing bisa kemana-mana, tak baik untuk kesehatan. Tadinya dia pikir orang itu cuma iseng atau salah sangka, tapi sudah seminggu dia terus diteror soal anak anjing. Amber sudah menyangkal berkali kali tapi orang itu terus saja mengganggunya, dia kan jadi geram.

"Ini terakhir kali ku jelaskan padamu, aku tidak mengenalmu dan tidak pula mengambil anjingmu! Secinping!" Amber mematikan handphonenya kasar dan saat mengubah arah dilihatnya 4 traineenya berdiri gandeng-gandengan didepan mejanya. "Untuk apa kalian disini?", tanyanya kasar. Terbawa emosi yang tadi.

"Ms. Amber jangan marah begitu, kita cuma mau berbagi oleh-oleh dan es krim dari Kyuhyun!", terang Sungmin mewakili kawanannya. Kwang mengeluarkan satu cup es krim untuk Amber dan Sungmin mengecek nama Amber di tas-tas ditangannya. Dia memberikan satu yang berlaber nama yeoja itu.

"Terima kasih!", ucapnya yang sudah kembali normal. Kyuhyun cs akan berpindah ke meja Yoona tapi Amber menangkap sedikit ganjil pada Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?", tanyanya sebelum mereka jauh.

"Ms. Amber, Kyunie baru saja bertengkar dengan Kibumie. Kupikir Kyunie kalah!", terang Ryeowook pelan. Tapi iblis kan punya pendengaran tajam.

"Wookie, aku dengar itu!"

"Eh, maaf Kyu. Lain kali kau harus menang lawan Kibumie, biar tidak malu", pinta Ryeowook memulai kekonyolan. "Ayo ayo ke tempat Ms. Yoona!",

Amber manggut manggut saja pada mereka. Dia lebih fokus pada es krim dan oleh-oleh Kyuhyun. Dia ingin makan es krimnya saja biar otaknya yang seminggu ini panas jadi mendingin. Baru dia membuka tutupnya handphonenya kembali berdering. Amber mengangkatnya sama kasarnya dengan waktu dia mematikannya.

"Yaaakkkk, kenapa meneleponku lagi?". Sudah tahu orang yang sama menelepon kenapa dia juga mengangkatnya lagi? "Siapa? Manager Super Junior? Aku tidak kenal!", sangkalnya lagi. "Mau kau adiknya, kakaknya, appa-nya atau harabiji-nya sekalian aku tidak peduli!". Amber sudah memutuskan kekasihnya yang seorang manager Super Junior itu, jadi dia tak mau peduli lagi apapun tentangnya. "Sekali lagi menggangguku, ku laporkan kau ke polisi!", ancamnya sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan.

julie khoyul

_'Kala mentari muncul, embun berguguran dan udara menghangat, mata ini terbuka berharap melihat sosokmu didepanku!_

_Kala mata ini terbuka, hidung ini bernafas dan jantung ini berdetak, badan ini bergerak berharap menyanding sosokmu didekatku!_

_Kala badan ini bergerak, kaki ini berpijak dan mulut ini berdecak, tangan ini menyentak ingin merenggutmu di pelukanku!_

_Maafkan diriku yang tak pandai merangkai sapaan dalam kalimat. Kukirimkan salam pagi hangatku lewat 4 element, tanah, air, udara dan api. Mereka akan ada dihadapanmu membawakan kata cintaku untukmu, Yoonaku sayang. Saranghae!'_

Yoona tersenyum sepanjang bacaan isi pesan. Manis teramat manis. Masih kekasihnya yang dulu, yang pandai menggombal tapi tak pernah menyakiti hatinya. Yoona dan kekasihnya memiliki kisah cinta yang hampir sempurna. Kekasihnya suka merayu dan Yoona suka dirayu.

"Oppa, kuterima salam pagi hangatmu lewat empat element itu!", katanya tertuju pada udara kosong disekitarnya. Tapi saat itu juga empat trainee-nya yang berdiri bergandengan ada didepan mejanya. Masa iya kekasihnya mengirim empat element saat sampai disini berubah jadi empat trainee-nya? "Untuk apa kalian disini?", tanyanya sama persis seperti pertanyaan dari Amber. Bedanya Amber bertanya kasar tapi Yoona bertanya halus.

"Kyunie bawa oleh-oleh dari Busan, Ms. Yoona. Kau dapat satu!", terang Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sebuah tas.

"Kau juga dapat es krim", kali ini Kwang mengeluarkan satu cup untuk Yoona.

"Terima kasih. Kalian memang murid-muridku yang baik!". Apapun perbuatan trainee, Yoona selalu bilang muridnya yang baik.

"Kita harus ketempat lain lagi. Ayo!", perintah Kyuhyun mengaba teman-temannya.

"Eh, tunggu! Ada apa denganmu, Kyu? Kau terlihat tak sehat". Yoona menangkap Kyuhyun yang berjalan harus dipeganggi Ryeowook, diapun juga sedikit meringis ringis.

"Oh", Kwang menyerobot sebelum Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Itu Ms. Yoona. Kyuhyun berkelahi dengan Mr. Kim. Hahahaha!" Yoona mengernyit. "Tapi Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa. Tidak usah kawatir!", tambahnya persis seperti yang Sungmin katakan.

"Banyak olah raga, Kyu. Biar tak terjadi seperti itu lagi!", tuturnya sambil tersenyum. Dia juga mempersilakan mereka pergi dengan kode lambaian tangan.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun se-grup tadinya mau ke ruangan Siwon dulu, tapi siempunya ruang belum datang jadi mereka meyambangi yang lain. Sekarang Siwon sudah pasti di tempatnya, merekapun menuju kesana. Saat sampai di depan ruang Siwon, Ryeowook menghadang mereka untuk berhenti sejenak, kemudian dia memgambil nafas sedalam dalamnya lalu lepaskan. Mengambil nafas lagi lalu lepaskan lagi. Tiga kali berturut turut dia melakukan prosesi itu, baru dia siap bertemu Siwon.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Choi!", sapa Ryeowook mendahului teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Choi!", ini Kwang.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Choi!", ini Sungmin.

"Pagi hyung!", kalau ini Kyuhyun.

"Pagi!", balas Siwon seadanya.

Siwon ingin bersorak saat didengarnya kemudian dilihatnya Kyuhyun, sang pujaan hatinya yang sekarang telah dinikahi sahabatnya yang jarang dilihatnya lagi yang barusan pergi ke Busan yang... dan yang lainnya, berdiri diruangnya lagi. Sudah berapa lama semenjak hari itu? Hampir seminggu. Hampir seminggu setelah terakhir kali Ceryl datang dan mengklaim 3 trainee-nya jadi calon menantu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali, tapi kenapa dia harus membawa antek-anteknya?

"Untuk apa kalian disini?", pertanyaannya sama juga dengan dua pengajarnya tadi.

"Kyuhyun membawa oleh-oleh untumu, Mr. Choi!", terang Kwang membangkitkan kebahagiaan Siwon. Ternyata Kyuhyun tak pernah melupakannya. Walaupun dia sudah dinikahi Kibum, walaupun dia pergi ke Busan dengan Kibum, tapi dia tetap membawa oleh-oleh untuknya. Siwon cuma tak tahu kalau buka cuma dia staff kantor yang dapat oleh-oleh.

Sungmin mencari tas atas nama Siwon, tapi tidak ketemu ditangannya. Ryeowook mencari dibagian yang dia bawa, jadi Kyuhyun harus dilepaskannya dulu. Ryeowook membantu Kyuhyun duduk di kursi empuk depan meja Siwon. Kyuhyun masih mendesis-desis menahan ngilu entah dibagian sebelah mana dari badannya, padahal Ryeowook sudah berusaha sepelan mungkin membantunya duduk. Siwon sangat mengkhawatirkan itu, ada apa dengan pujaan hatinya itu?

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Siwon to the point. Terdengar biasa saja, tapi sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

"Terpeleset!", sahut Sungmin yang menurunkan tas dan mengecek satu persatu nama di situ. Masih terlalu banyak tas yang dipegangnya.

"Terpeleset?". Kyuhyun mengangguk, Ryeowook tak ditanya ikutan menangguk. Kwang menyodorkan es krim juga sambil mengangguk. Sungmin..

"Nah, ketemu. Ini untukmu Mr. Choi!" Sungmin mengambil kesempatan di celah sempit itu. Dia menarik tangan Siwon, meletakkan tasnya langsung ditangan itu. Skinship kecil, tapi lumayan.

"Ayo-ayo, kita ke asrama!", paksa Ryeowook yang merinding melihat skinship Sungmin dan Siwon. Kapan dia bisa bersentuhan tangan Siwon seperti Sungmin tadi?

Ryeowook memberdirikan paksa Kyuhyun dari tempat duduk. Diaembiarkan Kyuhyun mengaduh aduh keras, menuntunnya cepat-cepat keluar ruangan Siwon. Kwang mengikuti dengan cooler box ditangannya dan Sungmin tertinggal. Sungmin sibuk meraih tas-tasnya sampai sakit terburunya tas lain tak bisa diraihnya.

"Kenapa kalian buru-buru?", tanya Siwon yang mulai kesal. Dia belum selesai melepas rindu dengan pujaan hatinya, tapu seenaknya kawanan Kyuhyun membawanya pergi.

"Nanti kita ketemu lagi. Eh, lain waktu lah", kata Sungmin menjelaskan yang tak pasti. "Mr. Choi tolong ambilkan tas itu!", pinta Sungmin yang mau tak mau dilakukan Siwon juga. Membantu Sungmin kan sama dengan membantu Kyuhyun. Sungmin membawakan barang Kyuhyun kan? "Sampai jumpa lain waktu!", pamit Sungmin ketika semua tas sudah ada ditangannya, tapi dia berhenti sebelum benar-benad keluar ruang. "Kau tahu Mr. Choi, semenjak Kyuhyun bersama Mr. Kim keadaannya terus seperti itu. Itu buruk kan?" Sungmin menggeleng-geleng seakan menyayangkan tindakan Kibum. "Kuharap dia bisa terbiasa dengan perlakuan Mr. Kim!", tambahnya sambil sedikit demi sedikit melangkah jauh.

Siwon murung mendengar penuturan Sungmin. Sebegitu kejamnya kah Kibum memperlakukan Kyuhyun? Apa manusia es yang merangkap atasannya itu tak memberikan jeda istirahat untuk Kyuhyun? Dia harus memperingatkan Kibum, lain kali Kibum harus bertindak lebih lembut. Hah, ya ampun Siwon frustasi berlebihan.

julie khoyul

Hari ini sedikit membuat Kibum pusing. Yesung menelepon dan mengatakan akan ke Thailand mengurus resort-nya yang baru di buka. Pelancong Korea makin banyak berdatangan ke Thailand, makanya dia membuka resort hotel dan spa di sana. Yang membuat Kibum pusing, saat Yesung berterima kasih karena proposalnya disetujui Kangin, tapi kemudian menyerahkan urusan bisnis ajuan itu pada Kibum.

Ceryl juga menelepon, dia butuh saran dari Kibum secepatnya. Ceryl punya agensi model dan dancer, dia akan membuka cabang di Korea. Selama ini yang dikenal dunia, Korea Selatan banyak menyuguhkan tarian dalam lagu. Berarti banyak orang Korea punya bakat dalam bidang tari. Makanya dia buka cabang disini. Dan modeling adalah dunia Ceryl sedari dulu, dia punya agensi model ternama di Amerika. Model besutan nya sebagian besar masuk majalah-majalah kelas dunia. Desaigner terkenalpun banyak yang memakai jasa model dark agensinya. Ceryl butuh model dan dancer baru untuk dibeautnya di Korea, dia tanya Kibum soal itu. Memangnya Kibum paham dunia modeling apa, makanya dia pusing sekali sekarang ini.

Kibum memasuki rumahnya sedikit lebih lambat. Tadi setelah istirahat siang, dia tak ksmbali ke TC. Dia bilang pada Siwon akan mengurus bisnis baru tinggalan Yesung itu, dan mengatakan akan sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kibum juga meminta Siwon membantunya mengurus sebagian tugas Kibum di TC, pasalnya perhatian Kibum akan sedikit terbelah antara TC dan bisnis barunya dengan Kangin. Siwon sendiri dengan senang hati membantu. Siwon selalu suka dianggap penting oleh Kibum, dia bisa bekerja terlalu banyak kalau memang perlu. Sifat Siwon itulah yang disukai Kibum, tak pernah main-main dengan pekerjaan, tapi yang tak dia suka, kenapa Siwon harus menuturkan yang macam-macam padanya. Sebelum Kibum berlalu, Siwon menyarankan Kibum lebih lembut kepada Kyuhyun. Melarang Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun melakukannya sering sering. Memberikan waktubistirahat Kyuhyun barang sehari dua hari. Dan dia juga memberikan tips aneh soal hubungan badan. Entahlah Siwon dapat tips dari mana, Kibum sendiri tak yakin Siwon pernah mempraktikkan tips-nya sendiri.

Baru berjalan masuk rumah menuju kamarnya, Kibum mendapati ruang tamunya tak kosong lagi. Ada sofa bentuk baru dengan warna baru mengisi ruangan itu. Sofanya dibuang kemarin, dan Kibum belum sama sekali melihat katalok furniture, apa lagi memesan sofa. Yesung juga tidak mungkin, si kepala besar itu sibuk dengan urusan luar negerinya mulai kemarin.

"Tuan!", ahjumma menyerahkan tanda terima sofa baru itu. Atas nama Cho Kyuhyun tapi dibayar dengan kartu kredit atas nama Kim Kibum. Ahjumma tersenyum mendapati Kibum mengernyit. Tadinya dia pikir Kibum membeli sofa ini bersama Kyuhyun, tapi mendapati reaksi tuannya seperti ini, jelas Kyuhyun sendiri yang membelinya. "Nyonya Kyu, mana?"

"Dia tidur di asrama!". Kyuhyun pagi tadi bilang kalau dia mau tidur di asrama. Dia rindu teman-temannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia membeli sofa kalau sedang di asrama. Siwon juga sibuk kalau harus mengantarkan Kyuhyun.

Kibum berjalan ke kamarnya, tapi ahjumma menguntitnya. Rasanya tidak puas kalau belum mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih seperti itu dan Kibum tega membiarkannya tidur ditempat lain.

"Nyonya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Baik!"

"Nyonya kapan pulang?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Tuan, nyonya Kyu sudah minum susu kan?"

"Mungkin!"

"Tuan, nyonya itu..."

Kibum berhenti seketika memberhentikan pertanyaan ahjumma juga. Kibum menyerahkan kertas tanda terimanya ke ahjumma, dia merogoh sakunya. Ada terlepon masuk ke handphonenya. Nomornya Yunho. Tumben sekali Yunho meneleponnya, biasanya ada acara apapun Yoochun yang menelepon semua temannya. Apa penting?

"Ahjussi, aku menabarak temanmu!", tutur seseorang dibalik telepon. Nadanya cepat dan putus-putus, namja diujung sana itu sedang terenggah enggah. Itu bukan Yunho ternyata. "Ahjussi, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Kau datang kan? Bujuk dia agar mau diobati di rumah sakit. Aku sangat menyesal telah menabraknya. Alu bersumpah tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab!", pintanya memelas melas.

"Aku bukan ahjussi-mu dan aku tak akan datang!", tegas Kibum yang tak terima di panggil ahjussi. Enak saja, bahkan dia lebih muda dari Yunho, kenapa harua di panggil ahjussi.

"Nanti temanmu infeksi lalu mati, tolonglah!", pintanya lagi lebih memelas, mengiba sebisanya. "Baiklah ku SMS kan alamat rumah sakitnya, ahjussi!". Kibum mau memprotes lagi, tapi keburu telwpon ditutup. Dasar sial, kalau bukan Yunho dikabarkan kecelakaan, dia tak akan repot repot untuk datang.

Kibum mengabaikan ahjumma, dia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mandi, ganti baju dan siap menyambangi Yunho ke rumah sakit. Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah sakitnya, dia mengcopy dan dikirimnya ke Yoochun. Dia harap Yunho baik-baik saja saat dia sampai nanti. Tapi apa yang didapatinya saat dia tiba dirumah sakit? Yunho bahkan tak cedera apapun? Cuma ada luka gores di tangan kanannya. Kibum menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan Yunho berlebihan.

Kronologi kejadiannya, Yunho membeli sesuatu sore ini. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dan terserempet seorang namja yang membawa sepeda melewati turunan jalan. Rem sepeda namja itu blong, diturunan jalan dia tak bisa memelankan laju sepedanya dan bergerak makin cepat lalu menyerempet yunho yang berdiri di sisi mobilnya. Stang sepeda itu menggores lengan Yunho, selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Yang lebih parah sebenarnya namja bersepda itu. Setelah menyerempet Yunho sepedanya oleh, lalu dia jatuh bersamaan sepedanya. Siku-siku tangannya luka, pelipisnya bocor, tapi dia bilang tak apa-apa. Namja itu sigap berdiri menghampiri Yunho, menanyakan keadaan Yunho dan memaksanya ke rumah sakit untuk diobati. Dia memaksa Yunho harus diobati dulu sebelum dirinya, jelas Yunho menolak. Yang parah namja itu, kenapa harus dia duluan yang diobati?

"Ahjussi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan tanggung jawab. Kalau karena luka itu tak ada yeoja yang mau menikah denganmu. Aku yang akan menikah denganmu!", tuturnya membuat Yunho dan Kibum merinding. "A A A, aduh aduh. Suster pelan pelan!", suster yang mengobati kepala namja itu sengaja. Habisnya dia gemas, dari tadi dia heboh sendiri. Ngotot kesana kemari tak mau diobati sebelum Yunho dulu.

"Kau ini, mana mau dia dengan namja berisik sepertimu?", tutur suster.

"Harus mau. Aku ini berusaha bertanggung jawab, Sus!"

"Dia tidak akan mau"

"Harus mau!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Namja tampan tidak pantas dengan namja berisik sepertimu!"

"Dia pasti mau. Suster aku ini juga tampan. Lihat aku!", katanya memperlihatkan senyum aneh pada suster. Suster bergidik jijik.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri!", tutur suster sambil menotol-notolkan kapas dengan obat luka sekerasnya.

"Aduh, Suster. Sakitttt! Ampun suster, ampun!", mohonnya yang membuat suster tertawa-tawa.

Kibum melihati interaksi itu. Namja seumuran Kyuhyun. Dia juga seatraktif iblis itu. Kibum jadi teringat saat saat Kyuhyun berinteraksi dengan ahjumma. Kyuhyun sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya? Apa dia sudah makan? Minum susu lalu minum obat?

"Kalau kau sudah menjadi istrinya, kurangi sifat hebohmu itu", kata suster sambil menepelkan perekat pada kasa yang membalut kepada namja itu.

"Bisakah, suster?", tanyanya sambil pasang senyum aneh lagi.

"Makanya berusaha!"

"Kau baik sekali, suster!", katanya sambil memeluk suster yeoja itu. Kejadian ini jadi makin mirip Kyuhyun dan ahjumma di mata Kibum.

"Kurasa kau baik-baik saja. Calon istrimu juga sudah ada disini. Jadi aku harus pergi!"

"Kibum-ah!", cegah Yunho. Dia risih sekali dengan namja berisik itu. Dia tak mau sendiri.

"Ahjussi, kenapa kau buru-buru?"

"Bukankah sudah ada calon istrinya disini, kehadiranku tak dibutuhkan lagi", jawab Kibum yang sudah masa bodoh dipanggil ahjussi. "Kalau butuh bantuan jangan meneleponku, telpon saja Yoochun. Kau baru boleh meneleponku kalau mau mengabarkan pernikahan kalian!"

"Tentu, akan ku ingat. Terima kasih ahjussi!", kata namja itu tersenyum bahagia mendapati restu dari banyak pihak.

"Ya, Kibum-ah!"

"Ahjussi, nanti aku kerumahmu ya?"

"Kibum-ah, tolong aku!", teriak Yunho yang tak ditanggapi Kibum.

Kibum berlalu saja. Tadi dia anggap mengkhawatirkan Yunho dan datang secepatnya sia-sia ketiga mendapati sahabatnya itu dalam keadaan baik, tapi ternyata tidak sesia-sia itu. Berkat namja tadi, dia tak perlu membahas ancaman gugatan perceraiannya dan Kyuhyun.

Manager TC itu berhenti melangkah, saat dilihatnya dua orang yang dikenalnya berjalan tergeamsa kearahnya. Si playboy dan si iblis. Bagaimana bisa mereka jalan bersama? Kibum teringat lagi kata Yoochun, kalau dia tak akan menusuk dari belakang, tapi...

"Kibum mana Yunho? Bagaimana keadaannya?", tanya Yoochun khawatir, tapi kemudian dia maklum karena bagaimanapun dia membawa istri Kibum kali ini. "Kyu, kau pulang saja dengan Kibum"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menginap di asrama"

"Kau tidak ingin lihat sofa barumu? Siapa tahu perlu sentuhanmu biar letaknya tepat saat dipajang diruang tamu!"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangguk. Dia selalu mendapati perkataan Yoochun benar, dan namja itu baik sekali pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meneponnya dengan nomor Siwon tadi, dan disela kesibukannya dia bersedia menemani Kyuhyun membeli sofa. Menemani mengantar barang pada Heechul, makan dan terakhir membeli banyak chips game untuk PSP-nya. Semua Yoochun yang belikan, kecuali sofanya.

"Tapi aku jenguk Jung Yunho dulu"

"Tidak usah lain kali saja", Yoochun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun, menyuruh Kyuhyun memindahkan barangnya ke mobil Kibum. "Ambil barangmu, aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Kibum". Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian pergi tanpa protes. Beda sekali kalau berhadapan dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun terlihat manis didepan Yoochun, tapi berubah jadi iblis kalau didepan Kibum.

"Kau mau bicara apa?", tanya Kibum dengan gayanya sehari-hari.

"Bukankah kau yang butuh bicara denganmu?" Kibum mengernyit. "Baiklah, aku yang menebaknya atau kau mau menanyakannya sendiri?", Kibum tak menyahut, dia selalu bisa ditebak oleh Yoochun. "Tenang saja, dia masih istrimu. Jangan terlalu takut begitu, aku janji tak akan mengambilnya darimu" Kibum mendengus pelan atas penuturan Yoochun. "Ku beri tahu satu hal, kau selalu menganggapnya apa?"

"Iblis!"

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku. Aku lupa judul dan nama pengarangnya, tapi aku suka kata motivasi didalamnya". Kalau soal membaca buku, Kibum lebih banyak membaca dari pada Yoochun. "Kau belum pernah membaca buku ini, ini novel percintaan. Dia bilang 'kalau cewek itu macan, kau adalah pawangnya!'. Kita ubah ke kasusmu 'kalau Kyuhyun itu iblis, kau adalah pawangnya!'. Paham!"

"Caranya?"

"Kau suaminya, kau yang lebih tahu dia dari pada aku!", Yoochun terkekeh mendapati Kibum bertingkah lucu cuma soal menghadapi Kyuhyun. "Oh iya, lain kali lebih lembut sedikit. Bukan kau memperlakukan yeoja seperti itu, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Aku bilang yeoja dan namja itu sama, tapi dalam hubungan intim tetap ada cara yang beda". Yoochun menepuk pundak Kibum. "Cinta akan menunjukkan jalannya!", tutur Yoochun panjang lebar.

Kibum mendengus ulang. Dunia kiamat kalau Kibum sampai mengikuti aturan Yoochun. Yoochun itu manipulator kelas tinggi. Orang selempeng Kibum bisa dimanipulasinya, apa lagi orang lain.

"Sudah sana pergi!" Kibum mengernyit lagi. "Kau jadi out of character kalau begini terus. Sana pergi, aku sedang mengusirmu ini!", usir Yoochun tegas. Kibum tak segera beranjak sampai Kyuhyun datang membawa kunci mobil Yoochun dan Kibum-Kyuhyun pergi bersamaan.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun jelas tak jadi menginap di TC. Tadinya Kyuhyun mau menginap hari jumat sampai minggu biar bisa main sepuasnya dengan teman-temannya. Tapi rasa kesalnya sudah hilang ketika melihat sofa yang dibelinya dengan Yoochun terlihat pas di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun heboh sendiri, mirip dengan namja calon istrinya Yunho tadi. Dia juga berlama-lama duduk di sofa itu, Kyuhyun bilang sofanya nyaman. Berakhir Kyuhyun yang capek sendiri bertingkah aneh dengan sofa, lalu dia beralih ke kamarnya. Tiduran disekat Kibum yang sedang membaca buku.

"Kibum!'

"Hn!"

"Ayo tidur!"

Harus jadi pawangnya ya? Kibum lalu menutup bukunya. Menyimpannya di atas nakas dan memulai merebah. Kyuhyun masuk dalam jangkauan Kibum, mendusal di dada Kibum kemudian berakhir dengan tangan besar Kibum yang melingkar ke badannya.

"Kibum, ayo cerita!"

"Tutup matamu dan tutup mulutmu!", katanya kasar. Mencoba jadi halus itu memang susah.

"Aku mau susu!", pintanya lagi makin membuat Kibum geram. Jadi pawangnya iblis susah sekali. Yoochun memberi petuah kenapa yang sulit-sulit? Sampai pintu di ketuk Kibum masih berperang dengan kalimat-kalimat dari Yoochun.

"Ya!", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Susu coklat panas!", teriak ahjumma menciptakan senyum dibibir Kyuhyun.

To be continue

Gue g bisa bahasa Korea, juga ga bisa bahasa Mandarin. Dulu pernah belajar kantonis, tapi ternyata orang cina nggak ngomong pake kantonis. Haha gue ketipu.. ni cuma ada sekedarnya kata-kata mandarin yang gue tahu. Itupun sama teman Cina gue sering disebutin ke gue. Kurang ajar dia!

Pentan: Bodoh

Secinping: Gila

Entar gue tambahin yang lebih panjang!


	20. Chapter 20

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 20:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hello,, perasaan belum dua hari gue post chap kemarin, hari ini sudah dapat PM lagi suruh ngepost. Emmm so ok, gue mou say thanks buat kalian semua juga buat yang kemarin baca dari awal sampai akhir satu per satu direview. Gue heran sebegitu ada waktunya dia, tapi gue seneng ... ok-nya buat semua reader, kalian sudah baca aja gue berterima kasih apalagi mau review sampai rela ngecek bolak balik ff gue. Gue jadi pengen datengin rumah lo dan nyalamin satu satu.

Tapi g usah banyak omong juga kali gue ini, next.. happy reading!

Kibum in Mood

Kibum duduk di sofa mini bar-nya. Ditangannya ada segelas wisky Jepang dengan satu es batu bundar besar didalamnya. Kibum menyesap sekali, kemudian dia merebahkan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Sepertinya lama sekali dia tak masuk mini bar-nya ini dan meminum koleksi minumannya. Terakhir kali saat kejadian Kyuhyun tempo hari, dan itu kapan ya? Ah Kibum lupa. Mungkin setahun lalu, atau sebulan yang lalu. Kibum tak pernah ingat kapan tepatnya kejadian itu, yang dia ingat adalah paha putih Kyuhyun yang memar keunguan. Kibum jadi tak yakin kalau waktu itu dia meniduri Kyuhyun, karena kemarin saat di Busan reaksi iblis itu kelewatan. Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, seperti dia diperkosa saja. Kan ceritanya bulan madu setelah mereka resmi jadi "suami-istri"

Kibum tak bisa ingat kenapa bisa sampai sejauh itu. Tiba-tiba sekali ada aroma memabukkan keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun lalu masuk indra penciumannya. Aromanya sama kuatnya dengan wisky kesayangannya. Makanya Kibum tertarik, Kibum tergoda dan rasanya memang seperti perkataan Yoochun, tak sama dengan milik yeoja.

Kibum menegakkan kepalanya, menyesap wisky-nya lagi lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya.

Di Busan, di hotel itu, diranjang itu, dia menemukan kenikmatan lain. Sepertinya dia mulai jatuh cinta pada namja, lebih tepatnya tubuh namja. Bukan jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, tapi pada tubuh berbentuk sama. Dia akan mencoba namja lain kapan-kapan, kalau Lee Hyukjae mau, Kibum akan sangat senang. Tempo hari saja, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa seperti itu, apa lagi Lee Hyukjae. Membayangkan miliknya diremat kuat oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya tak mau berhenti. Seperti roda yang berputar kuat pada porosnya bertemu dengan rem cakram. Kibum mau lagi, lagi dan lagi, tapi sayangnya dia harus berhenti ketika mendapat pukulan kecil tapi amat keras di rahangnya.

Kibum menegakkan kepalanya lagi, meneguk wisky-nya lagi lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu terbuka ke arah kamarnya. Kyuhyun dilihatnya sedang mondar-mandir di dalam sana, tentu dengan gaya bebek-nya. Bokongnya terlihat lebih mundur dari anggota badannya yang lain, dan sebelah tangannya masih ditopangkan ke pinggang. Lucu sekali, apa memang sesakit itu rasanya? Bukankah itu nikmat? Tak tahu lah, untung saja bukan Kibum yang berada di posisi itu.

"Kibuuummm!", teriak Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. "Kenapa aku tidak menemukan kaos yang sama seperti yang kau pakai?" Kibum tak menanggapi teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia memang beli satu setiap baju, kalau beli sama nanti dikira tak tukar baju.

Agenda Kyuhyun malam ini adalah mengcopy semua dari Kibum. Kibum memakai kaos biru dan celana panjang. Kyuhyun juga mau yang sama, tapi tidak ketemu. Ada yang mirip tapi dia mau yang persis sama. Pokoknya dia harus bisa menyaingi Kibum dalam hal apapun. Dimulai dari pakaian sama dan Kyuhyun harus lebih keren. Ahjumma dan ahjussi harus mendukungnya, tidak boleh seperti tempo hari yang bilang Kyuhyun sama kerennya dengan Kibum.

"Kibuuuumm!", teriaknya lagi. "Mana kaosnya?"

"Aku cuma punya satu"

"Kenapa kau cuma punya satu?"

"Kenapa kau mau aku punya lebih dari satu?", tanya Kibum balik.

"Kibuuuummmm!', jerit Kyuhyun geram dengan namja es itu. Dia membanting pintu lemari Kibum dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke ranjang. "Aduuh aduuh!", rintihnya sampai terdengar Kibum. Kibum cuma menghela nafas menanggapi Kyuhyun. Iblis itu sudah tahu bokongnya sakit, bertingkah saja kerjaannya.

Kyuhyun merebah saja di ranjangnya, diam disitu tak tidur tapi tak bergerak. Menyamai Kibum saja sulit, bagaimana dia bisa lebih keren? Kibum tidak punya baju sama persis, ya kalaupun ada atau mirip, semua ukuran Kibum, jelas Kibum akan lebih keren. Kalau seumpama Kibum memakai bajunya Kyuhyun, sama persis, apakah Kyuhyun akan lebih keren? Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia ingat membeli piama sama persis seukurannya minggu lalu. Tadinya dia mau berikan pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tapi tertinggal di rumah lalu Kyuhyun memberikan baju lain yang dibawanya. Kalau tak ada yang memakainya, berarti piama itu masih ada.

Iblis Cho itu bangkit, tertatih lagi menghampiri lemari tempat dimana ahjumma menyimpan baju-baju baru Kibum. Ya tepat di tumpukan paling atas Kyuhyun menemukan piama kembarnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya lagi, karena kali ini dialah yang akan lebih keren.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!" Kibum mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri didekatnya membawa sepasang piama ungu polos. Kyuhyun menyodorkan dua-duanya menyuruh Kibum memilih. "Apa ini?"

"Ini piama"

"Aku tahu"

"Lalu? Pilih satu dan pakai!", perintahnya.

"Dua-duanya sama, aku tak mau memilih apa lagi memakainya!"

"Kau harus mau"

"Pakai saja sendiri!"

"Kau pakai atau kubakar sweetermu!", ancam Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendengus saja tapi masih tak merespon. Bukannya Kibum tak takut benda kesayangannya dibakar, tapi Kibum sudah menyembunyikan rapat sweeternya dan dijamin Kyuhyun tak akan menemukannya. Apa dia harus takut ancaman Kyuhyun sekarang?

"Kubakar sweetermu, Kibum. Cepat pakai piama ini!", Kyuhyun melempar satu set piama ke pangkuan Kibum. Sejak bersama Kibum, entah kenapa dia suka melempar-lempar, suka membanting pintu dan dia mau semua keinginannya dituruti. Ini bukan Kyuhyun yang dulu-dulu, tapi bawaannya ingin marah terus kalau Kibum mengabaikannya. "Kibuuum!", teriknya lagi ketika Kibum tak segera beranjak.

"Kau tak akan menemukan sweeter-ku!". Kibum benar, Kyuhyun tak menjumpai sweeter itu. "Ambil piamamu kembali dan pergi tidur. Kau mengganggu saja!"

"Kau gila, ini masih sore dan kau menyuruhku tidur. Aku tak akan pergi dari sini kalau kau tak pakai piama yang sama denganku!"

"Terserah!"

"Ahjummmaaaaa!", teriaknya memulai cari bantuan.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan berteriak-teriak!", bentak Kibum.

"Ahjusssiiiiiiii!", teriaknya lagi mengabaikan bentakan Kibum.

"Ya, ada apa? Ada apa?", tanya ahjumma yang biasa gugup kalau dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan teriakan.

"Suruh Kibum pakai piama yang sama denganku!". Ahjumma bingung, dia tidak mungkin menyuruh Kibum. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau pakai atau...", Kyuhyun berfikir secepat kilat. Apa yang bisa membuat Kibum menurutinya selain sweeter itu? Kyuhyun melirik ke sekeliling. Ada ahjumma yang masih menunggu, lalu ada perabot yang tidak penting, meja bar dan segala koleksi minuman Kibum di rak-rak.

"Atau apa? Kau mau pergi dari rumah? Silakan kalau kau tak takut luntang lantung diluar malam-malam begini!"

Salah terka, tadinya Kibum kira iblis itu akan mengancam pergi dari rumah. Karena mustahil keluar malam begini, jadi Kibum sekalian mengancam saja, ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun berjalan secepat dia bisa menghampiri meja barnya. Iblis itu menarik kursi bartender kemudian naik. Dia buka rak kaca penyimpanan seluruh wisky Kibum, mengambil salah satu yang paling atas, wisky termahal yang Kibum punya. Kyuhyun memegang leher botol dengan sebelah tangannya saja, sebelahnya berpegangan pada rak.

"Atau kujatuhkan wisky tercintamu mulai dari yang ini!", ancamnya memulai senyum kemenangan. Kyuhyun bukan tak tahu kalau wisky yang dipegangnya golongan minuman mahal, tapi sebodoh, itu bukan miliknya.

Kibum berdiri cepat-cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar takut, wisky kesayangannya dijatuhkan iblis itu. Kibum sendiri lebih memilih minum merek lain dan membiarkan wisky mahalnya berjajar pada rak paling atas. Itu wisky limited edition, harga satu botol menyamai 10 botol merek mahal lainnya.

"Cho, pegang kuat-kuat. Jangan jatuhkan!"

"Kau jangan mendekat!" Kibum berhenti di dekat meja bar. "Cepat tukar piama!"

"Turunkan dulu wiskynya, nanti aku tukar piama", pinta Kibum.

"Tidak bisa. Tukar sekarang!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan botol ditangannya pertanda mau jatuh.

"Cho, pegang yang kuat!", teriak Kibum. "Aku tukar, aku tukar sekarang!"

Ahjussi yang sudah bergabung dengan istrinya jadi terdiam antusias. Mereka menonton saja, sambil menunggu waktu Kibum memenuhi perintah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ada saja tingkahnya, dia juga punya banyak cara agar permintaannya dipenuhi. Pertengkaran di hubungan suami-istri sudah biasa dimanapun, walau kasusnya di pertengkaran Kibum dan Kyuhyun lebih ke luar biasa tapi bisa disebut pemanis dalam rumah tangga. Ahjumma dan ahjussi tak pernah ambil pusing kan, toh tak ada yang main kasar diantara mereka. Dalam tanda kutip, main kasar diatas ranjang tidak dihitung.

Kibum terburu menyambar piama yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun padanya. Sebelum bertukar dia kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun memastikan Kyuhyun tak menjatuhkan wisky-nya. Iblis itu bilang tak janji akan meletakkan kembali botol yang dia pegang kalau Kibum tak segera bertukar piama. Kibum jadi cepat-cepat bertukar juga. Kibum tak pindah tempat, dia melepas kaosnya di hadapan Kyuhyun lalu merobek plastik pembungkus piama. Kibum terlalu terburu hingga tangannya mengenai botol wine yang dipajang di meja bar.

Praaankkkk

Tiga botol jatuh pecah dan berserakan dilantai, tapi mana isinya? Seingat Kibum, botol yang ditaruhnya di meja bar itu adalah wine yang terakhir dia beli. Kibum tak merasa meminumnya, ahjumma dan ahjussi lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Lalu?

Ahjumma dan ahjussi terkejut melihat kejadian barusan, bukan karena kaget mendengar suara pecahan atau takut Kibum kesal, tapi takut Kyuhyun ketahuan. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang meminum wine milik Kibum. Setiap lewat situ, Kyuhyun mampir masuk mini bar, lalu meminum segelas. Kadang-kadang iblis itu sengaja mengendap-endap masuk hanya sekedar mencuri beberapa teguk kalau Kibum sedang ada disekitarnya. Kyuhyun meminumnya tapi meletakkan botol kosongnya ke tempat semula. Tentu Kibum tak tahu karena Kibum hampir tak pernah menyentuh koleksi wine-nya.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, iblis yang tadinya ngotot sampai mengancam-ancam itu kini tersenyum garing. Dia sudah pasti akan dituduh Kibum, dia juga pasti ketahuan. Kibum meletakkan piamanya di meja bar, membawa dada telanjangnya mendekati rak wine-nya. Dibukanya kaca rak lalu memeriksa satu per satu. Rak terbawah, botol pertama kosong, botol kedua ada isi tapi botol ke tiga dan keempat kosong. Kibum langsung pindah ke rak ketiga, tapi separuh jumlah botol disitu kosong.

"Ada yang memcuri wine-ku!", tutur Kibum dingin sambil melirik ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, dibuat semanis mungkin biar Kibum memaafkannya.

"Aku tidak mencuri, cuma mencicipi"

"Mencicipi hampir semua koleksi wine-ku?", tanya Kibum meninggikan suaranya.

"Itu kan wine murah, kau bisa beli lagi" Kyuhyun tak tahu berapa harga semua wine yang sudah diminumnya, anggap saja murah. "Kau jangan pelit begitu. Lagi pula tak pernah kau minum juga!", tuturnya agar Kibum bisa maklum.

"Cho!"

"Kibum", panggilnya memelas. "Berbagi sedikit denganku saja!"

"Cho!"

"Aku letakkan kembali wisky-mu", kata Kyuhyun cepat. Dia meletakkan botol yang dipegangnya pelan-pelan kemudian menutup pintu rak kaca itu kembali. "Kau juga tak perlu pakai piama yang sama denganku. Aku akan memakainya sendiri. Hahahahaha!", tawanya miris. "Ahjussi, ahjusssi bantu aku turun!", pintanya sambil takut-takut terhadap Kibum.

Ahjussi mendatangi Kyuhyun, membantunya turun dari kursi kemudian menuntunnya menjauh dari rak-rak koleksi Kibum. Kyuhyun tak mau dibantu lagi, dia berterima kasih sebentar kemudian berjalan berlenggokan bokong lagi. Memungut piamanya sebentar lalu kembali ke arah kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Cho? Urusan kita belum selesai!", ucap Kibum yang sedikit menakutkan. Mungkin.

"Aku akan tukar piama dan tidur. Tadi kau suruh aku tidur kan!" Kibum berjalan tergesa ke arah Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun berjalan mundur-mundur takut Kibum. Berakhir dia berbalik badan dan lari terbirit masuk kamar. Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar dan menguncinya, jelas Kibum tak akan bisa membukannya karena pintu kamar-bar hanya bisa dikunci dari kamar saja. "Ahjummaaaa tolong akuuuu!", teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya. Kemudiam Kyuhyun berlari ke pintu satunya dan menguncinya juga. "Ahjussiii, Kibum mau membunuhku, tolooong!", teriaknya lagi.

"Cho, keluar!", teriak Kibum sambil mengetok pintu mini bar.

"Tidak mau. Kau jahat. Kau pelit. Aku benci kau!"

"Keluar!"

Kyuhyun sendirian sekarang, dia selamat tapi belum aman. Dia mengabaikan Kibum yang teriak-teriak sambil mengetoki pintu. Dia juga mengabaikan panggilan ahjumma dan ahjussi. Mereka bilang Kibum pasti memaafkannya kalau Kyuhyun mau keluar, ah bohong. Dua pembantu Kibum itu pasti membela Kibum, pasti mereka diancam Kibum. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun menuju ranjangnya, dia merebah lagi. Memeluk piama kembarnya lalu bersenandung lagu galau. Dia tidak sedang berperan sebagai upik abu disini, tapi kenapa dijahati terus. Kibum tak sayang padanya, ahjumma dan ahjussi juga tak sayang. Eh, mereka sayang Kyuhyun, tapi sedikit. Kalau banyak kan jelas mereka akan membantunya, membantu memarahi Kibum, membantu menyuruh Kibum sesuai permintaannya dan kalau perlu membantu menghajar Kibum kalau bertindak jahat pada Kyuhyun. Entahlah kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat lebih konyol dari pada Ryeowook kalau ada Kibum di dekatnya. Dia jadi terkesan melow dan kekanakan. Kyuhyun sadar sikapnya itu menjijikan, tapi tak kuasa berhenti. Kyuhyun terus diam di ranjang sampai semua suara tak terdengar lagi. Tapi kenapa mereka diam? Kyuhyun kesepian di dalam kamar.

julie khoyul

Teeet teeeet

Seseorang memencet bel apartemen Siwon hampir tengah malam begini. Kebetulan Siwon baru selesai mengerjakan sedikit tugas dari Kibum. Dia sedang membuat coklat panas saat ini, dan bermaksud santai sejenak. Harusnya hari ini dia banyak istirahat karena hari Sabtu dan Minggu TC sedang libur. Tapi dia tak mau mengulur-ngulur waktu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan Kibum. Selesai lebih cepat lebih baik, lagi pula besok hari Minggu dia bisa bersantai seharian.

Siwon bergegas menuju pintunya, mengintip sebentar siapa tamunya malam-malam begini melalui lubang intip di pintu. Tidak kelihatan. Cuma seseorang dengan rambut sebahu menghadap belakang. Sepertinya dia kenal, tapi tak begitu jelas. Wanita mana yang datang padanya sebegini larut?

"Ya, ada apa?", tanyanya selesai membuka pintu. Seseorang itu membalik badannya dan tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati Siwon dihadapannya.

"Wonnie, ku kira kau sudah tidur?" Heechul menyeret koper kecilnya masuk, menerjang Siwon yang terpaku sejenak menemukan idaman hatinya datang tiba-tiba padanya. Tuhan sayang padanya kali ini. Tuhan masih menganggapnya hamba yang setia ternyata.

Siwon menyudahi acara bengongnya, segera menutup rapat pintunya dan mengunci dua kali putar. Berharap Heechul idaman hatinya tak keluar dari apartemen secepatnya, dia segera menyusul namja cantik mempesona itu ke ruang tidurnya.

"Chullie, bagaimana bisa kau sampai kemari?", tanyanya tanpa ekspresi tapi sebenarnya dia bahagia.

"Oh. Aku berniat menginap beberapa hari disini!", katanya santai sambil membongkar kopernya. Heechul membuka lemari Siwon, mencari celah untuk memasukkan barangnya. Sebenarnya Siwon patut heran karena Heechul repot mencari tempat meletakkan baju sedangkan dia bilang menginap cuma beberapa hari, tapi kalau bisa selamanya tak apalah, Siwon iklas. "Kemarin kemarin bosku memberiku tumpangan tidur selama aku belum punya tempat untuk tinggal. Kelamaan disana jadi tak enak, makanya aku kemari. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan lama disini. Beberapa hari saja!"

Siwon belum memberi ijinpun Heechul sudah yakin kalau dia bisa tinggal disini. Selamanyapun Siwon tak keberatan. Heechul tahu isi otak Siwon ada namanya dan Kyuhyun, sedangkan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bersama Kibum harapan satu-satunya hanya Heechul. Heechul tak keberatan jadi sesuatu spesial dihati Siwon, dia juga bisa menjadikan Siwon spesial untuknya. Walau dia selalu berkata harus menguasai seperempat kekayaan dunia, bukan berarti dia harus berhubungan dengan orang-orang kaya. Bukan dia harus menikah dengan duda tua kaya raya yang mendekati ajal, atau janda berwarisan melimpah dari suaminya yang baru mati. Heechul cuma butuh orang tampan yang bisa mengimbangi kecantikannya. Pintar juga untuk sekedar punya pekerjaan mapan dan cukup bisa mencari uang untuk menghidupinya. Heechul punya kriteria tinggi tapi bukan berarti kriterianya tak bisa ditawar. Siwon, boleh jadi.

"Wonnie!" Siwon mengerjap terus untuk menghilangkan ketakpercayaannya. "Berikan space untukku meletakkan pakaian!", perintahnya yang segera dilakukan Siwon.

Siwon membuka pintu lemari lain. Menyisihkan sebagian baju-bajunya dan mempersilakan Heechul meletakkan bajunya disitu. Selesai dengan baju, Heechul berpindah pada peralatan make up-nya. Bukan dia membawa bedak dan segala macam berbentuk palet make up besar, tapi cuma beberapa benda yang dibutuhkannya sehari-hari. Sudah itu saja, sedikit sekali, kan Heechul bilang akan menginap untuk beberapa hari saja. Heechul kemudian duduk sebentar di ranjang Siwon, lalu merabah. Dia menepuk sisi kosong tempat tidur mengkodekan Siwon agar merebah di sampingnya.

"Aku capek sekali!", ujarnya setelah Siwon merebah juga di sampingnya. "Wonnie, kau tak keberatan kan aku menginap disini?". Sebenarnya dia tahu jawabannya, tapi pura-pura dipastikan dulu.

"Tidak"

"Baguslah" Heechul menggeser tubuhnya lebih mendekat dengan Siwon. "Malam ini dingin sekali!", katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya ke sela tubuh Siwon. Melingkar di badan kekar berjuluk kuda itu. "Aku capek, tidur saja ya!"

"Ya"

Siwon kikuk? Iya sedari Heechul datang sampai dia dipeluk diatas ranjangnya, Siwon tak banyak berkata-kata. Bukan takut salah ucap, tapi memang dia tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan. Pembendaharaan katanya hilang sementara, tertutup keterkejutan, bahagia dan apapun hal yang yang memenuhi dirinya. Heechul idaman hatinya, Heechul si cantik mempesona, Heechul iblis TC-nya, eh mantan iblis TC-nya. Heechul orang yang diklaimnya sebagai calon istri telah berada di apartementnya. Mereka tidur seranjang, berpelukan. Berpelukan harus keduanya, ini Heechul saja yang memeluk Siwon, dan Siwon harus balas memeluk Heechul biar bisa disebut berpelukan.

Siwon merambatkan pelan-pelan tangannya hampir kesekujur tubuh Heechul. Aishhh, dia terbawa suasana. Itu namanya merabai, bukan balas memeluk. Lalu Siwon menyudahi aksinya dan memutuskan memeluk Heechul dengan benar. Tangannya yang besar dan panjang dilingkarkannya ke tubuh Heechul, Siwon bilang tubuh Heechul pas dipelukannya. Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta, kalau yang ada di posisi Heechul sekarang ditukar orang lain, mustahil Siwon bilang badannya pas untuk dipeluknya.

Sekarang mereka sudah resmi berpelukan, ini seperti scene suami-istri berangkat tidur. Anggap saja Siwon belajar jadi suami Heechul mulai dari adegan ini.

"Jaljayo, Woonie!", ucap Heechul sebelum dia menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Siwon.

"Jaljayo, Chulie!", balasnya sesantai suami mengucapkan salam tidur untuk istrinya.

Coklat panas Siwon, mendingin sedikit demi sedikit didapur.

julie khoyul

Lewat tengah malam dan Kyuhyun masih bergelimpungan diranjang. Tidak ada suara apa-apa dari luar. Sepi sekali. Apa Kibum sudah tidur? Apa ahjumma dan ahjussi juga sudah tidur? Tapi Kyuhyun belum tidur, belum bisa tidur. Dia merindukan susu coklat panas. Kyuhyun perlu minum susu dulu sebelum tidur, padahal saat diasrama dia tidak se manja ini. Memang sejak kapan dia mulai suka susu coklat panas? Oh iya sejak dulu, hanya saja dia tak minum lagi saat diasrama. Tinggal disini membuatnya ketergantungan dengan susu coklat panas lagi. Kyuhyun butuh itu sekarang.

Kyuhyun memutar pelan anak kunci kemudian menarik lebih pelan gagang pintunya. Dia melonggok keluar setelah menciptakan celah di pintu. Di luar sangat gelap. Ahjumma sudah mematikan semua lampu ruang tamu berarti semua sudah tidur. Kibum sudah tidur juga? Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar, berjalan pelan-pelan agar tak timbul suara. Dia menuju mini bar, mengintip dari jalan masuk dari luar. Eh, Kibum sudah tidur, Kibum tidur di sofa mini bar-nya. Kasihan sekali, badannya pasti sakit, tapi biar saja. Biar dia rasakan penderitaan juga kalau macam-macam dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Si iblis berjalan kearah lain. Ke dapur, berharap ahjumma masih terjaga dan bisa dimintainya membuat susu untuknya. Kyuhyun mendapati lampu dapur masih menyala dan ahjumma juga masih disana sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu yang memperlihatkan kepulan asap. Ah doa Kyuhyun terkabul. Ahjumma sedang membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya, dan mungkin juga segelas susu untuk nyonya-nya yang manja itu.

"Ahjummaa", rengek Kyuhyun di sela pintu dapur.

Sudah ahjumma duga kalau Kyuhyun pasti belum tidur. Dua hal yang ahjumma tahu selalu dilakukan Kyuhyun saat berangkat tidur, minum susu coklat panas dan Kibum. Ini waktunya minum susu. Ahjumma tersenyum sambil meletakkan susu dan kopinya di meja dapur. Dia mempersilakan Kyuhyun duduk dan dia sendiri duduk disampingnya.

"Tak bisa tidur?", tanya ahjussi yang baru datang. Dia harus terjaga lebih sering untuk mengecek keadaan sekitaran rumah. Tapi dia bisa menggantikan sedikit waktu tidurnya yang berkurang di siang atau sore hari.

"Harus minum susu!", jawab Kyuhyun disela meniupi gelasnya. "Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali ya?". Setiap hari di Korea juga dingin.

Kyuhyun menyelesaikan susunya, kemudian berpamitan tidur. Dia juga menyarankan ahjumma dan ahjussi cepat tidur. Mereka terlalu capek bekerja seharian dan tengah malam begini mereka belum tidur. Walau dia tahu dia yang membuat pembantunya terjaga lebih sering, dia tak mau menyebutkan itu. Itu salah Kibum, kalau Kibum tak pernah jahat dengan Kyuhyun, kan tak perlu juga dia melibatkan sepasang pembantunya itu.

Setelah masuk kamar kembali, Kyuhyun masih tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya berjalan kemana-mana. Memikirkan ini itu tak jelas hingga dia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Cuma untuk malam ini. Apa ya?

Iblis Cho itu mengangkat selimutnya, menyeretnya keluar kamar lewat pintu tadi. Diluar dia kembali bertemu ahjumma dan ahjussi yang selesai dengan prosesi dapur lalu mengecek beberapa hal di dalam rumah. Kyuhyun diam saja, tak menyapa tak apa, dia mengabaikan keduanya dan terus berjalan ke samping masih dengan menyeret selimut tebalnya.

"Untuk tuan Kim?" Kyuhyun menggeleng saat ahjussi tanya guna selimutnya. "Mau dibantu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Aku mau tidur disitu!", jawabnya seperti dugaan ahjumma sebelumnya. Di proses tidurnya Nyonya Kyuhyun selalu tak lengkap kalau tak ada Tuan Kibum disampingnya. "Kalian tidur saja!", usir Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah mulai mengantuk tapi tak bisa tidur.

Kyuhyun berjalan terus kemudian berbelok pada mini bar. Dia membiarkan dua pembantunya mengekor tapi selebihnya mereka berhenti di jalan masuk bar. Mereka cuma melihat Kyuhyun saja, memastikan nyonya kesayangan mereka berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Kyuhyun naik ke sofa, menyerobot tempat disebelah Kibum menjadikan siempunya terusik lalu terbangun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!"

"Aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil melingkarkan tangan ke sekitaran pinggang Kibum. "Aku mau tidur!", katanya pula.

"Mengganggu saja!", celetuk Kibum tapi dia balas mendekap Kyuhyun. Dia masih ingat, yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjadi pawang iblis. Kalimat Yoochun itu sebenarnya bantuan atau ujian? Kenapa rasanya terkadang sulit terkadang mudah. Dan sepertinya Kibum cuma diperlukan Kyuhyun pada saat mau tidur saja.

"Kibum!"

"Apa?"

"Marahnya besok saja ya, aku mengantuk!". Hubungannya adalah, Kyuhyun mengantuk, dia ingin tidur dan hanya bisa kalau dia mendusal ke badan Kibum. Kalau Kibum marah, Kyuhyun tak diijinkan tidur dipelukannya, dia tak bisa tidur. Jadi Kyuhyun harus meminta Kibum menunda marahnya. "Ayo tidur!". Padahal dia sudah terpejam sedari tadi.

"Kebiasaanmu, Cho. Kalau kau menutup mata, tutup juga mulutmu!"

"Hn?", aihh Kibum diabaikan. "Kibum, ayo cerita!", pintanya tentu secara tak sadar.

Kibum meraih selimut yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun. Menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan kembali membawa iblis itu tidur. Kibum memeluk sedikit erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung iblis itu, sampai tak terdengar lagi suara igauan pra tidurnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa tidur. Ini terlalu mudah bagi Kibum, tapi kenapa jadi sangat sulit kalau Kyuhyun sedang terjaga. Ya sudahlah, bagaimanapun iblis memang susah dijinakkan.

Kibum merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, memejam sejenak tak lama kemudian membuka matanya kembali. Kibum mendecak ketika dicobanya tidur berulang-ulang namun gagal. Sekarang gilirannya tak bisa tidur, tapi kenapa? Bau lain mirip wisky menyeruak indra penciumannya. Kibum sudah berhenti minum dari sejak tadi dia mulai mengantuk, ini bau wisky yang sangat dia suka. Baunya dari rak-rak sebelah sana, lebih dekat, dari meja bar tapi lebih dekat lagi. Tepatnya dari seorang iblis yang ada dipelukannya sekarang. Seperti saat di Busan kemarin itu, Kibum tergoda bau ini, sekarangpun juga.

Udara sepertinya sedikit memanas memaksa Kibum menghembus nafasnya panjang-panjang untuk mengusir hawa panas disekitarnya. Ada sepasang tangan kasat mata yang dirasakannya merambat di kepalanya, mencekali kedua belah pipinya lalu memaksa wajahnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Lalu pandangannya dibuat terpaku kesitu, keseorang iblis yang tidur direngkuhannya. Sugesti sugesti aneh muncul diotaknya saat Kibum memulai mengamati paras Kyuhyun. Rambutnya, dahinya, mata itu walau sekarang sedang tertutup. Pipi dan hidung dan kemudian bibirnya. Masih bibirnya lalu turun, tapi Kibum tak bisa mengajak matanya turun ke dagu, leher dan terus ke bawah. Masih dibibir Kyuhyun, terus bibir itu hingga dirasakannya lagi tangan kasat mata menjorokkan kepala dari belakang. Memaksa Kibum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun.

Hormon kelelakian Kibum naik beberapa persen, membuatnya geram, gemas dan entahlah, sebuah perasaan ingin dituruti sebuah perasaan ingin,emmmm, ingin bersenggama. Kibum meremat kuat pinggang Kyuhyun bersamaan bibirnya yang mengecupi bibir Kyuhyun. Mengecup sekali, tanganya meremat sekali, mengecup dua kali, tangannya ikut meremat dua kali. Setan jail di Busan mungkin ada yang mengikuti mereka kemari, buktinya ada suara lagi. Suara yang menyuruh Kibum membangunkan dan menidurkan benda miliknya lewat bantuan milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum melumat bibir diam Kyuhyun. Si empunya mengerang, terganggu dalam tidurnya tapi tak mau bangun atau sekedar membuka mata. Kibum sebenarnya memang berencana membangunkan Kyuhyun, tapi kalau Kyuhyun tak mau bangun, dalam tidurnyapun juga tak apa. Kibum mengigiti tepian bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa nyeri-nyeri nikmat di Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya menampik muka Kibum tapi tak berhasil. Tangannya dicekali Kibum dan dibawa jauh ke belakang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih terpejam sedang Kibum mulai menghisap, seakan aba-aba setan bilang 'bagus, teruskan!', tapi...

"Eheeemmmm!", suara malaikat datang membakar setan-setan disekeliling Kibum. Malaikat berwujud dua pembantunya yang berdiri di jalan masuk mini bar-nya.

"Shit!", umpat Kibum pelan sekali. Harusnya Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar, menguncinya lalu menghabisi iblis itu di sana. Walau ahjumma dan ahjussi mengedor kamarnya dia tak akan berhenti, tapi sekarang, sudah terlanjur. Kibum mengecup sekali lagi bibir Kyuhyun sebelum menegakkan kepala dan memandangi dua pembantunya.

"Ya?"

"Saya rasa, Tuan bisa tunda dulu beberapa hari. Biar nyonya sedikit lebih baik!", kata ahjussi kemudian menunduk sekali takut ucapannya salah.

Kibum malu, sangat malu. Tapi dia beruntung memelihara muka stoic dari dulu jadi sudah pasti tak ada ekspresi apapun tampak diwajahnya. Dia juga beruntung lagi tadi sempat menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Didalam selimut itu tangannya sudah masuk ke kaos Kyuhyun, menggerayang kemana-mana. Kalau saja ahjussi tidak berdehem tadi, tangan Kibum sudah masuk celana Kyuhyun. Tak tahu kali ini Kibum beruntung terbebas dari godaan setan atau menyesal karena ahjussi mengusir setan itu? Tapi Kibum perlu mendinginkan badan sekarang ini.

"Hm", katanya mengiyai usulan ahjussi. "Kalian tidur sekarang!", perintahnya dengan nada mengusir. Ahjumma dan ahjussi tak beranjak, mungkin karena ini kalimat pengusiran pertama yang dilontarkan Kibum pada mereka, jadi mereka masih belum percaya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya!", katanya. Jelas-jelas Kibum bohong, dibalik selimutmya dia masih menggerayang. Tangannya masih menggelus perut Kyuhyun, dia sedang melakukan ritual pendinginan.

"Kibum!", panggil Kyuhyun dalam tidurnya. "Singkirkan tangamu, perutku geli!". Sialan si iblis ini, kenapa mulutnya tak bisa menutup berbarengan dengan matanya? Kan Kibum jadi ketahuan.

Kibum mengeluarkan tangannya dari kaos kyuhyun, menurunkan bermaksud membenahi kaos itu. Lalu dia membuka selimutnya dan mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk menunjukkan kalau dia tidak melakukan apapun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!"

"Ayo cerita!", igaunya membuahkan senyuman dibibir kedua pembantunya. Untuk hari ini Kyuhyun memang selamat tapi belum aman untuk hari berikutnya. "Ayo cerita!", pinta Kyuhyun sambil menyeruak masuk ke sela dada dan tangan Kibum.

julie khoyul

"Kibum!"

Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Tadi dia kira akan sakit badan karena semalam tidur disofa, ternyata tidak. Saat bangun dia menemukan dirinya sendiri di pelukan Kibum, seperti biasannya tapi berpindah dari sofa mini bar ke ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun sudah bangun tapi dia tetap malas bergerak. Matanya mengedar mengamati seisi kamarnya. Rumah Kibum, rumahnya juga, jadi kamar Kibum, kamarnya juga. Lemari Kibum, rak buku Kibum, bufet Kibum dan segala macam didalam kamar milik Kibum. Kalau kamar ini miliknya juga, Kyuhyun harus punya bendanya sendiri di kamar ini. Nanti dia akan beli. Oh iya, setelah Leeteuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu, dia mempercepat datang ke Seol. Hari Minggu setelah tengah hari mereka jajian ketemu. Hari Minggu kan hari ini dam sekarang jam 11 siang saat Kyuhyun menengok jam waker di atas nakas.

"Kibum!", panggilnya lagi masih tak bergerak.

"Hn"

"Ini hari minggu!"

"Hn"

Setelah Kejadian terhenti semalam, Mr. Kim kecil susah dihandle Kibum. Dia butuh ibunya, tapi setelah lama memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sampai hampir pagi baru Mr. Kim kecil tertidur bersamaan ayahnya. Nah makanya sekarang Kibum masih mengantuk di hampir tengah hari. Toh ini hari Minggu, kecuali...

"Hari ini janji ketemu Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk hyung setelah tengah hari"

"Hn", Kibum baru ingat itu.

"Sekarang jam 11!", ucap Kyuhyun santai dan tak bergerak.

Kibum terkaget. Terbangun tergesa dan membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari pelukannya. Dia segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun bermaksud pergi mandi.

"Kibum"

"Apa, Cho? Aku tidak mau telat. Kau sudah bangun dari tadi kenapa tidak pergi mandi!", omel Kibum. "Merepotkan saja!"

"Celanamu basah!", kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk celana Kibum.

"Shit!", umpat Kibum sambil segera ke kamar mandi. Dia ketahuan iblis yang jadi fantasi senggamanya semalam.

To be continue

Sorry, yang ini hampir gue tergoda setan. Tapi gue janji g akan merubah rating ff ini dari T ke more than T.


	21. Chapter 21

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 21:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Em, hallo!

Gue berterima kasih lagi dan lagi buat semuanya, semua readers pokoknya.

Nah kemarin ada yang nanya, apa Kyuhyun hamil kok ada Mr. Kim kecil disebutkan? Kyuhyun g hamil kok, atau belum. Mr. Kim kecil ya? Coba tanya ke tetangga sebelah.

Ya lah, gue lupa apa aja yang lo semua bilang di review. Ntar gue baca lagi review kalian, kukirimkan jawabannya lewat semilir angin sepoi.

Than, happy reading!

Failed Doble date

"Bisa kau berjalan lebih normal sedikit!", pinta Kibum.

Sebenarnya karena siapa Kyuhyun berjalan menyamai bebek begini? Kyuhyun bukan sengaja mau pamer bokong seksi, memang sakitnya ada disekitaran situ. Kalau saja waktu itu Kyuhyun bisa menolak, tak perlu dia membawa bawa jalan gaya bebek saat bertemu Kangin dan Leeteuk. Kalau saja Kibum bisa menahan diri saat itu, kan dia juga tidak perlu malu membawa Kyuhyun menemui koleganya.

Kibum menggandeng Kyuhyun, mereka berjalan memasuki Super Mall Seoul tempat janjian mereka dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Lebih tepatnya tempat janjian Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk. Kibum amat menyayangkan kenapa Kyuhyun menbuat janji di Mall, disalah satu restoran yang ada di sini. Kenapa tidak di restoran formal atau tempat mana saja? Bukan karena Kibum benci Mall, buka juga karena dia benci keramain tapi karena sudah pasti Kibum akan diajak Kyuhyun belanja nantinya. Kibum sempat membaca list belanjaan di otak Kyuhyun, iblis itu semacam sudah merencanakan membeli banyak barang. Kibum tak peduli berapa uang yang akan Kyuhyun habiskan, selama dia bisa mencari uang, berapapun pengeluarannya tak ada masalah. Hanya saja, Kibum tak mau diajak Kyuhyun belanja kesana kemari, lalu membeli barang-barang kembar dan Kibum harus memakainya. Hell, itu musibah. Kibum tak akan sudi memakai barang kembar.

"Cho!"

"Ha?"

"Dimana kau buat janji dengan Leeteuk hyung?", tanyanya yang tangannya masih terus digandeng dan sedikit diseret Kyuhyun.

"Restoran"

"Restoran mana? Disini banyak restoran"

"Lantai tiga. Leeteuk hyung menunggu kita di depan restoran itu. Restoran dekat toko 'Shape and Shop'. Leeteuk hyung bilang akan mengajakku belanja baju disitu". Nah benar kan, kalau Kyuhyun mau belanja. Membuat janji di restoran cuma modus saja, pada akhirnya juga belanja di toko sebelah restorannya.

"Belanja?"

"Leeteuk hyung yang mengajak, jadi dia yang belikan. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan memakai uangmu", kata Kyuhyun sambil terus menyeret Kibum

"Terserah, tapi tidak perlu menyeretku juga"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kangin ahjussi!"

Kyuhyun masih menyeret Kibum, mengajak namja es itu berjalan cepat-cepat. Tadinya Kyuhyun membawa Kibum mengantri lift, tapi terlalu banyak orang. Ini kan hari Minggu, pantas saja ramai. Lalu Kyuhyun menyeret Kibum lagi, ke lantai tiga lewat eskalator. Sampai dilantai tiga Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum mondar mandir mencari toko yang di maksudkan, tapi tidak ketemu. Dan Kyuhyun putus asa sendiri.

"Kibum, tokonya tidak ketemu", rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan Kibum. "Aku kan sudah janji dengan Leeteuk hyung. Nanti dia marah". Tepatnya, dia sudah janji belanja dengan Leeteuk, kalau tokonya tak ketemu berarti dia tak jadi belanja.

Kibum gantian menyeret Kyuhyun kali ini. Dibawanya iblis itu duduk dibangku kosong didekat situ. Kyuhyun duduk pelan-pelan, dia bersandar pada Kibum. Merintih, mengaduh dan segala macam ungkapan kesakitan dkeluarkan lewat mulutnya. Padahal kejadian si Busan sudah lewat beberapa hari, tapi sampai sekarang sakitnya masih ada. Memang berkurang, tapi cuma sedikit.

"Kibum, pinggangku sakit!", adunya.

Kibum diam saja. Dari pertama sejak menjumpai Kyuhyun seranjang dengannya sampai hari ini, yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun selalu eluhan tentang pinggangnya yang sakit. Kyuhyun badannya kerempeng, lemah dan mudah sekali sakit. Benar-benar tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya. Seorang Kim Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun, cuma takdir Tuhan yang bisa membuatnya begitu. Apa yang didapat Kibum selama dia punya status suami dari Kyuhyun? Nothing, cuma keberuntungan saja berpihak padanya. Kadang Kibum menyesal, kenapa harus iblis ini? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Kibum butuh orang yang bisa mengimbanginya di berbagai hal. Yang enerjik, yang entah seberapapun besar badannya asal tidak terus mengeluh, mengeluh itu memalukan.

Manager TC itu menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang tapi tidak terkesan memburu. Tenang dan tanpa orang tahu. Kibum sedang mengenyahkan pemikirannya barusan. Kriteria yang dilontarkan otaknya sudah melenceng dari normal. Sepertinya dia mau kriteria istri perkasa yang bisa mengimbanginya di atas ranjang saja. Kibum bukan seperti itu tadinya, atau kalau iyapun dia bisa menekan hasratnya dengan mudah. Mungkin berteman dengan Yoochun menjadikannya sedemikian mesum. Atau efek kejadian gagal semalam terbawa sampai sekarang.

Setelah kejadian itu, kejadian paha putih Kyuhyun yang memar di saat itu sampai detik ini selalu ada perasaan aneh kalau terus-terusan di dekat Kyuhyun. Rasanya bukan rasa cinta remaja yang menggebu-gebu, tapi perasaan ini sama seperti saat dia menghadapi yeoja cantik yang diperebutkannya dengan Yunho lalu larinya ke Yoochun. Ya perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan ingin menyentuh, meremat, mengadili atau apapun itu. Apa lagi kalau Kyuhyun sudah merengek saat hendak tidur, selalu mau berada dipelukannya, Kibum benar-benar ingin menyeret iblis itu. Menyeretnya ke kamar dan melemparkannya ke ranjang. Mengerjainya sampai habis, sampai dia puas kalau perlu sampai mati sekalian.

"Shit!"

"Kenapa kau mengumpat? Kau mengumpatiku?", tanya Kyuhyun mulai marah.

"Tidak"

"Bohong!"

"Cho, jangan memulai lagi!", pinta Kibum yang hampir kehabisan kata mengahadapi Kyuhyun. "Aku mengumpat karena kepalaku sakit, bukan karena kau"

"Kepalamu sakit karena aku kan?"

"Ada telpon, kau diam!", perintah Kibum yang merogoh sakunya. "Kau diam dulu, ini dari Mr. Kangin", perintahnya lagi yang melihat Kyuhyun siap melontarkan kalimat.

Kyuhyun merebut handphone Kibum, dia menjawab telepon dari Kangin. Tapi kemudian muka sumringah Kyuhyun kembali. Kyuhyun mendapati suara Leeteuk dibalik sana. Ternyata kemarin itu Leeteuk salah sebut lantai, toko yang dimaksudkannya ada di lantai 4, jadi Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus naik selantai lagi. Leeteuk sudah minta maaf dan meminta mereka segera naik ke lantai 4. Leeteuk bilang tak sabar mengajak Kyuhyun belanja. Dan anggapan Kibum soal Kyuhyun yang lemah hilang sudah. Setelah menutup telepon, seakan rasa sakit di tubuh Kyuhyun hilang, dengan riangnya iblis itu menarik Kibum kembali menuju lantai 4. Hah, Kibum lagi-lagi menyesal, yang kali ini menyesal telah menganggap Kyuhyun lemah.

Kangin melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaanya. Sedangkan Kibum menurut saja kemana iblis itu menyeretnya, asal tidak ke neraka dia ikut. Karena sementara ini jasa Kyuhyun sangat diperlukannya. Dihadapan Kangin, Kyuhyun adalah senjata Kibum atau maksudnya Kibum dompleng popularitas lewat Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga karena Kyuhyunlah proposalnya disetujui Kangin.

"Cho, jaga mulutmu kalau didepan Leeteuk hyung!". Kyuhyun tak peduli, dia berjalan lalu berlari kecil-kecil menghampiri Kangin dan membiarkan Kibum tertinggal jauh dibelakang.

"Ahjussi, aku merindukanmu!", tuturnya setelah memeluk Kangin seenak jidatnya. "Leeteuk hyung mana?", tanyanya karena tak dilihatnya namja atau yeoja yang berbentuk waria seperti tempo hari.

"Aku!", tunjuk seseorang pada dirinya sendiri yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakang Kangin. "Aku Leeteuk, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengamati namja keren itu dari bawah keatas, kebawah lagi, keatas lagi. Ini benar-benar keren. Wajahnya keren, badannya keren, penampilannya keren, semuanya kenapa keren begitu? Kyuhyun jadi iri. Itu bukan Leeteuk si namja waria tempo hari. Baiklah, kalaupun itu memang Leeteuk, Kyuhyun tak mau terima. Leeteuk sudah berubah jadi keren, amat sangat keren dan Kyuhyun tersaingi. Kyuhyun rasa, harusnya dulu dia tak usah menyadarkan Leeteuk kembali ke wujud asalnya. Biar saja dia menjadi waria, toh dia istrinya Kangin bukan istrinya Kibum. Istrinya Kibum kan Kyuhyun, bukan si waria yang sudah sadar lalu berubah jadi amat keren begini. Kibum saja belum bisa disaingi Kyuhyun, sekarang tambah lagi daftar orang yang akan sangat sulit disainginnya. Kyuhyun benci Kibum, Kyuhyun benci Leeteuk yang sekarang.

"Kyu, aku Leeteuk!", kata namja itu mengeluarkan senyum memikatnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Leeteuk hyung itu waria!", tegas Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahahahaha!", tadinya Kangin takut kalau Leeteuk marah lagi, tapi ternyata kembalinya penampilan Leeteuk juga diikuti kembalinya sifat yang dulu. Kangin jadi makin cinta dengan istrinya itu. "Aku benar-benar Leeteuk. Kemari, peluk aku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kemari!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Yaakk, kemari kau. Jangan kurang ajar denganku!". Leeteuk bukannya marah sambil terus berusaha menangkap Kyuhyun, dia gemas dengan si iblis itu. Dia yang membuatnya kembali seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri jadi tak percaya.

Leeteuk ingin memeluk Kyuhyun juga, tapi si iblis itu malah mengajaknya kejar tangkap. Mereka saling sembunyi dan memutari tubuh Kangin. Kyuhyun kekanakan dan sepertinya Leeteuk juga.

"Kyu, berhenti. Aku mau memelukmu!"

"Tidak mau!" Kyuhyun masih bersembunyi disekitaran badan besar Kangin, dia menghindar terus dari rengkuhan Leeteuk. "Ahjussi, suruh dia berhenti. Kenapa kau tak membawa Leeteuk hyung yang kemarin saja, jangan yang ini!"

"Hahahaha!", Kangin tergelak. "Dia ini Leeteuk yang dulu, bahkan lebih dulu dari pada yang dulu". Ah, tak tahulah apa yang dibicarakan Kangin, pokoknya Kyuhyun tak mau Leeteuk yang ini.

Kibum yang baru bergabung cuma diam saja. Satu satunya ekspresi yang dia punya dan menjadi ekspresi andalan yaitu diam. Kibum diam sambil mengawasi tingkah kekanakan dua orang kejar kejaran itu. Satu iblis dan satunya... sepertinya Kibum pernah melihatnya. Wajahnya mirip Leeteuk tapi yang ini fersi namja. Lebih fresh, lebih terlihat berisi dari pada Kyuhyun. Lebih manis, kelihatannya lebih enerjik dari iblis itu juga. Kalau Yoochun dan Yunho sedamg ada disini, mata mereka pasti tak akan berpindah dari namja ini. Kira-kira mereka menyebutnya apa ya? Malaikat. An Angel. Yunho, Yoochun dan Kibum sendiri punya selera yang sama, Yunho pasti akan berebut dengan Kibum lalu yang direbutkan larinya ke Yoochun. Tapi kali ini tak ada Yunho dan tak ada Yoochun, Kibum boleh berkuasa.

"Haaaahhhh!"

Kyuhyun berhenti karena pinggangnya makin sakit dan dia terpaksa duduk di salah satu kursi restoran yang ada di luar ruang. Kyuhyun duduk hati-hati juga, takutnya saat duduk bokongnya terkena kursi yang keras lalu dia mengaduh, kan ketahuan Kangin dan Leeteuk dia bisa malu. Pasti mereka mengira, Kyuhyun habis diapa apakan oleh Kibum semalam, padahah diapa-apakannya beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Kyuuuu!". Leeteuk juga capek tapi tak menyerah. Dia berakhir duduk disebelah Kyuhyun memeluk dan menciumi Kyuhyun seperti Ceryl kala itu. Kalau Ceryl kan yeoja, lalu untuk sekarang ini Kyuhyun bisa disebut menantunya Ceryl. Kalau Leeteuk, untuk sekarang ini bisa disebut musuhnya Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, jangan cium aku!", bentaknya marah tapi tak ditanggapi Leeteuk. "Kibum!" Kibum tak merespon juga. "Ahjussi, singkirkan istrimu dariku!"

"Aihh, kalian ini bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan bertingkah kekanan seperti ini!", tegur Kangin sambil meraih istrinya, memindahkan malaikat cantik itu ke kursi lain dan Kangin menengahi mereka.

"Ahjussi aku capek!"

"Yeobo, aku juga capek!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalian mau apa?". Leeteuk tidak mau apa-apa, dia cuma ingin belanja. Kyuhyun juga tak ingin apapun, dia ingin belanja juga dengan Leeteuk. "Es krim?", tawar Kangin.

Dua-duanya menggeleng.

"Aku mau belanja!", ucap Leeteuk.

"Aku mau belanja!", ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ya, terserah kalian lah!", ucap Kangin pasrah.

Lalu leeteuk semangat lagi, Kyuhyun juga langsung hilang sakitnya. Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun ke toko sebelah, dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengamitnya walau Kyuhyun sendiri meronta ronta. Kyuhyun tak mau disentuh Leeteuk, dia takut tersaingi, tapi Leeteuk tak mau melepas Kyuhyun, takut Kyuhyun kabur. Setelah mereka masuk toko Kangin menyapa Kibum sebentar sebagai formalitas kemudian menyusul dua namja kekanakan itu masuk toko. Sepertinya Kangin bisa tak bertindak formal kalau ada Kyuhyun.

"Shit!", umpat Kibum entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya

Bagaimana semua bisa jadi begini. Gara-gara Kyuhyun dia suka mengumpat, gara-gara Kyuhyun dia jadi mesum. Ok, ini tidak ada hubungannya, tapi gara-gara Kyuhyun juga dia terpesona sekalian patah hati dengan seorang namja. Bukan Kyuhyun namja itu, tapi Leeteuk. Bagaimana bisa Leeteuk yang waria itu berubah jadi sedemikian mempesona. Ya, Kibum setuju kalau waktu itu Leeteuk mirip waria dari pada yeoja, tapi sekarang Leeteuk is perfect. Kibum hampir saja menjadikan Leeteuk jadi targetnya, sebelum dia tahu itu benar-benar Leeteuk istri Kangin. Hah, dunia benar-benar tak adil. Kenapa Leeteuk semenarik itu harus sudah menikah, dengan Kangin pula. Mana bisa Kibum menyainginya. Lalu dia sendiri dapat Kyuhyun, apa menariknya iblis itu? Manja, kerempeng, lemah, gampang sakit, merepotkan dan suka memeras. Sudah, Kibum tak mau menghitung lagi berapa banyak kekurangan Kyuhyun.

Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong Kibum merasakan bahwa dirinya memang mesum. Iya memang dia pria dewasa, punya kebutuhan biologis tinggi yang harus dipenuhi, tapi Kibum rasa ini keterlaluan. Hal ini cuma Yunho dan Yoochun yang tahu, soal berebut Yeoja dan kadang taruhan juga. Lalu saat dia melihat Lee Hyukjae, Kibum juga merasakan hasratnya menggebu. Kemudian Kyuhyun, walau awalnya tak tertarik dan sampai sekarangpun dia masih anggap dirinya tak tertarik, tapi kalau dihadapkan pada Kyuhyun yang bergelung dipelukannya, Kibum kesulitan menahan diri juga. Dan sekarang Leeteuk.

Apa mesum itu sebuah penyakit keturunan? Atau sebab pengaruh kebiasaan? Kalau mesum itu keturunan, siapa dikeluarga Kibum yang mesum? Tak ada. Yesung mesum ya? Ah, dia tidak dihitung keluarga oleh Kibum. Kalau begitu pasti karena pergaulannya dengan Yoochun dan Yunho. Kibum pasti tertular Yoochun. Berarti dia perlu mengabaikan Yoochun lebih sering biar tak makin ketularan.

Leeteuk sudah mengepas beberapa baju, dia masih terus memilih dan terus mengepas. Kyuhyun tadi juga, maunya dia ambil sebanyaknya mumpung gratis, tapi kegiatannya terhenti. Dia memandangi Kangin dan Kibum yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari ruang pas, mereka berdua menunggui Leeteuk bertukar lalu menunjukkan pada mereka, setelah mereka bilang ok, lalu Leeteuk tukar baju yang lain. Begitu terus yang dilihat Kyuhyun saat ini. Kenapa Kibum harus ikut melihat Leeteuk juga? Kenapa tidak Kyuhyun yang dilihat? Iya memang Kibum diam saja, tapi manusia es itu terus saja mengamati Leeteuk, kenapa begitu?

Kyuhyun menyudahi acara memilih baju, toh semua yang diperlukannya sudah lengkap. Tidak perlu lagi membeli banyak, tidak perlu aji pumpung kalau dibelikan orang lain. Yang penting semua teman-temannya kebagian, dia sudah senang. Kyuhyun mendatangi dua namja itu didekat kasir. Dia mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin, tapi rasanya pahit sekali. Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Kibum setelahnya menjadikan Kibum heran, tumben sekali.

Iblis itu menarik Kibum, mengajaknya membayar di kasir. Setelah belanjaan Kyuhyun selesai dihitung dan di pack, Kyuhyun membayarnya sendiri memakai kartu kredit Kibum. Dia tak mau pakai uang Leeteuk atau Kangin. Dia tak mau disaingi Leeteuk. Kyuhyun bisa bayar sendiri walau pakai uang Kibum, anggap saja pinjam, nanti kalau Kyuhyun punya uang dan tak lupa, dia akan kembalikan uang Kibum.

Setelahnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Hanya Kyuhyun tak melepas sama sekali genggamannya ditangan Kibum. Mereka pergi ke game center seperti permintaan Kyuhyun, lalu ke restoran untuk makan dan sekedar ngobrol. Kyuhyun mengajak mereka ke toko buku juga walaupun akhirnya dia tak beli buku. Terakhir mereka makan es krim di kedai pingir jalan. Berawal baik dan berakhirpun baik, hanya saat berpamitan Kyuhyun merangkul dan menciup pipi Kangin tanpa melepas tangan Kibum. Dia berangkulan dan diciumi Leeteuk tapi tangannya masih kuat menggenggam tangan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum yang sedari tadi tangannya dimonopoli Kyuhyun cuma sempat salaman dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Setelah itu pulang.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun membuka paksa pintu mobil yang mesinnya belum Kibum matikan. Jelas tidak bisa, pintu mobil dan semua tentang mobil hanya bisa dihandle dari kursi kemudi. Dan Kyuhyun terlihat terburu-buru. Kibum sudah mematikan mesin, kemudian membuka kunci otomatis pintu membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar tergesa. Tapi tumbennya lagi sekaligus buat Kibum heran, Kyuhyun mengusung baramg belanjaannya sendiri. Ya ahjumma langsung datang dan membantu sih, tapi Kyuhyun juga ikut andil. Bukannya itu langka?

Iblis itu bergerak cepat, bahkam sebelum Kibum masuk kamarnya untuk mandi semua belanjaan Kyuhyun sudah berada di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua isinya, menata satu per satu kemudian memisahkankan dan memasukkan ke kantung kantung kertas. Semuanya dilabeli nama teman-temannya seperti tempo hari. Kyuhyun tak memyisakan selembarpun untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tak lupa teman-temannya dan pengajar-pengajarnya, dia juga tak lupa ahjumma dan ahjussi. Sepasang pembantu itu tentu dapat bagian juga dari Kyuhyun.

"Mau minum susu?", tawar ahjumma yang melihat Kyuhyun terlalu serius.

"Aku sudah makan es krim!", jawabnya bermaksud menolak dengam lembut.

"Nanti kalau mau tidur akan kuatar susunya ke kamar"

"Tidak usah, ahjumma. Aku sudah makan es krim tak boleh minum susu lagi, nanti gemuk!"

Ahjumma cuma bisa mengangguk. Nanti kalau Kyuhyun mau, pasti akan datang sendiri minta dibuatkan susu. Ahjumma tak pernah cemaskan itu kan? Bersamaan Kyuhyun dan ahjumma yang sibuk dengan bagi-bagi oleh-oleh, Kibum datang dari arah kamar. Dia duduk disofa dekat Kyuhyun, Kibum sudah mandi dan bertukar baju, siap istirahat saja.

"Kibum, pindah!', perintah Kyuhyun. "Aku mau gunakan sofanya!". Kibum bergeming lalu Kyuhyun benar-benar menarik dan mendorong Kibum untuk pergi dari situ. "Jangan disini, kau mengganggu!", bentaknya tanpa ada nada manja sedikitpun.

Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Mulai dari dia menggenggam tangan Kibum di Mall sampai dirumah, iblis itu bersikap aneh. Sepertinya anehnya pada Kibum saja. Kibum salah apa pada Kyuhyun? Perasaan dari tadi dia tak menyinggung apapun tentang Kyuhyun, bahkan dia tak komentar saat Kyuhyun terus terusan menggesekkan kartu kreditnya untuk membayar segala macam yang dibeli Kyuhyun. Lalu kenapa lagi Kyuhyun harus merajuk dengannya?

Kibum kembali kekamar setelah pengusiran Kyuhyun. Kehadirannya diruangan tadi sepertinya mengganggu kegiatan Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil buku yang dia beli tadi, bersandar di bedhead kemudian mulai membaca. Dari halaman 1 sampai ke halaman ke dua ratus sekian dan Kibum baru sadar malam benar-benar sudah larut. Besok hari Senin, waktunya pergi ke TC untuk bekerja. Kibum juga sadar, Kyuhyun tak kembali ke kamar sedari tadi. Harusnya pekerjaan membagi-bagi barang sudah selesai, tapi kemana iblis itu?

Setelah menandai buku, meletakkannya di nakas lalu Kibum bangkit dari ranjang. Dia keluar kamar, menengok keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tumben tidak mengganggunya saat mau tidur begini. Kibum berkeliling sebentar lalu menemukan Kyuhyun yang rebahan di sofa baru ruang tamu sambil bermain PSP. Di meja sebelahnya ada segelas susu coklat, tapi kelihatannya sudah tidak panas lagi. Apa sekarang kekuatan susu coklat panas telah dikalahkan PSP?

"Cho, kau tak pergi tidur?"

"Nanti!"

"Jangan menyusahkan ahjumma dan ahjussi malam-malam begini"

"Mereka sudah tidur!"

"Cho!"

"Nanti kumatikan sendiri lampunya. Ku kembalikan gelas susunya kedapur!", ucapnya sekesal mungkin.

"Pergi tidur!", perintah Kibum.

"Nanti!

"Pergi tidur sekarang!"

"Nanti, ku bilang nanti!"

"Cho,"

Kyuhyun naik pintam, dia melempar PSP-nya ke meja mengenai gelasnya dan susu tumpah kemana-mana. PSP Kyuhyun basah, lalu susu merembet jatuh kelantai. Kibum mengernyit mendapati reaksi Kyuhyun. Sangat tidak biasa Kyuhyun marah sampai seperti ini. Kalaupun Kyuhyun suka melempar atau membanting, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia marah berlebihan. Kenapa dengan kali ini?

"Ada apa denganmu?".

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, dia segera mengambil PSP dan gelasnya, membawa dua benda itu ke dapur. Kyuhyun melempar PSP-nya ke tonng sampah dan meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci. Dia kembali ke ruang tamu sambil membawa pel basah. Kyuhyun mengepel tumpahan susunya, mengelap meja juga dengan kain basah. Pokoknya semua dilakukannya sampai bersih. Dia yakin tak akan ada semut datang ke situ. Kemudian Kyuhyun mematikan lampu dan pergi ke kamar, meninggalkan Kibum tanpa jawaban di ruang tamu.

Saat Kibum menyusul ke kamar, Kyuhyun sedang di kamar mandi. Kibum merebah lebih dulu, dia bersiap membawa Kyuhyun tidur malam ini. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah bertukar piama ungu polosnya. Kyuhyun ikut merebah disamping Kibum, dia masuk ke dalam selimut kemudian memejamkan mata. Kyuhyun tidur membelakangi Kibum dan berjarak cukup jauh. Kibum mengernyit, dia diabaikan Kyuhyun sedemikian mudah. Iblis ini bukannya membutuhkan Kibum saat mau tidur, kenapa sekarang tidak? Jangan-jangan Kibum sudah tak diperlukan lagi? Kibum memberi waktu sebentar, dia orang sabar siapa tahu memang belum saatnya Kyuhyun meminta pelukannya. Kibum menunggu dua jam, tapi Kyuhyun tak bergerak sama sekali. Cuma terdengar nafas keluar masuk dari Kyuhyun, selebihnya iblis itu seakan benar-benar tidur. Kibum tak tahan lagi, dialah yang kali ini butuh memeluk Kyuhyun. Kibum mendekat, meraup tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya dan menariknya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh!", katanya yang sudah tak sabar merengkuh Kyuhyun.

Kibum membalik tubuh Kyuhyun kearahnya, dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun terpejam amat kuat, ya iblis itu pura-pura tidur. Kibum mengela nafas lega, ternyata pelukannya masih dibutuhkan malam ini. Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun melebarkannya dan meletakkan melingkari tubuhnya. Kemudian dia menarik ketat tubuh Kyuhyun, memaksa iblis Cho itu memuruk didadanya.

"Kibum!" Kibum sudah tahu akan dapat panggilan macam ini.

"Hn!" Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan minta Kibum bercerita. Dia akan mengabaikannya, cuma mendengarkan Kyuhyjn terus meracau dan lama-kelamaan tidur dengan sendirinya.

"Jangam selingkuh!"

Kibum yang tadinya mulai tergiur untuk tidur telah membuka mata kembali. Dia dengar Kyuhyun memintanya untuk tak selingkuh, apa itu semacam igauan baru? Atau...

"Tak akan!", jawabnya sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, mataku sakit", adunya antara sadar dan tidak. "Aku mengantuk, tapi tak bisa tidur. Ayo cerita!". Kibum ingin tertawa, tapi tak sanggup. Dia mewakilinya dengan senyum.

Yang didapat Kibum dari Kyuhyun adalah saat Kyuhyun bertingkah gila dan Kibum tersenyum gila juga karenanya. Entah dalam otak, hati atau bibirnya, Kibum tersenyum karena Kyuhyun.

"Ayo tidur!", ajak Kibum sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ayo cerita!"

"Tidur, Cho!"

"Aku belum minum susu". Baru semenit baikan, sekarang sudah bertingkah lagi.

"Tidur atau ku tendang kau keluar!", ancam Kibum kembali gagal jadi pawang untuk iblis.

julie khoyul

Pagi-pagi Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Dia masih marah dengan Kibum, kemarin Kibum memelototi Leeteuk terus sampai lupa dengannya, jadi Kyuhyun pantas marah. Kyuhyun rela beranjak dari ranjang walau pagi ini dia masih berada di pelukan Kibum seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kyuhyun sedang marah jadi tidak boleh berlama-lama dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun pergi mandi dan bersiap ke TC. Eh, dia mau menemui ahjumma dulu meminta doble susu karena yang semalam tumpah.

Kyuhyun meniupi gelas susunya saat Kibum menyusul kedapur. Dia duduk disebelah Kyuhyun tapi tak bicara apa-apa. Dari dua orang disitu tak ada yang menyapanya, padahal tiap pagi Kibum disapa ahjumma. Pasti kerjaan Kyuhyun, iblis itu yang menyuruh ahjumma tak menyapanya.

"Eh, Tuan. Selamat pagi!", sapa ahjussi yang baru masuk dari halaman belakang.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak pertanda dia benci ahjussi dan benci Kibum. Dia sudah melarang ahjumma menyapa Kibum, ah kenapa ahjussi menyapanya. Kalau Kyuhyun marah dengan Kibum, semua orang harus marah juga padanya.

"Pagi!", jawab Kibum pendek. Kibum juga berterima kasih setelah mendapat kopi paginya dari ahjumma. "Ahjumma, ahjussi. Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?".

Ahjumma dan ahjussi saling pandang, sangat tidak biasa Kibum menanyakan hal pribadi. Tapi sesuatu dari Kibum yang tampak tidak biasa berarti memiliki maksud.

"Dua puluh tahunan!", jawab ahjumma.

"Eh, lama juga", sementara itu Kyuhyun menyeruput susunya. Meniup lagi, menyeruput lagi. "Semala itu ahjussi pernah selingkuh?"

"Uhuuukk uhuukkk uuuhuukkk!". Kibum mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, tapi iblis itu menampiknya. Dia tersinggung atas pertanyaan tadi. Apa maksudnya coba? Kyuhyun kan tak pernah bilang kalau Kibum selingkuh. Kibum itu jahat sekali selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun tidak manusiawi.

Ahjumma tersenyum sedangkan ahjussi mengangguk angguk. Mereka paham arah lari pertanyaan Kibum tadi. Sudah pasti itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun mulai dari kemari sore terlihat membenci Kibum. Kyuhyun itu selalu terlihat menggemaskan dengan segala tingkahnya dimata mereka berdua.

"Tentu tidak!', jawab ahjussi seyakin yakinnya.

"Ahjumma percaya?". Ahjumma tersenyum kembali kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebuah hubungan bisa bertahan lama itu kuncinya adalah saling percaya!", tutur ahjumma ditanggapi tepukan lembut dipunggung tangannya oleh ahjussi. Memang harus saling percaya bukan?

Kibum mengangguk angguk seakan paham. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menghabiskan susunya. Dia sebagai istri tak percaya suaminya, istri macam apa dia itu? Kyuhyun malu pada ahjumma dan ahjussi, walau mereka berdua tak tahu duduk permasalahannya tapi Kyuhyun malu. Malu ya malu, tak bisa ditutupi.

"Kibum, ayo berangkat!"

"Aku belum meminum kopiku, kau juga belum habiskan susumu"

"Ayo berangkat!", paksanya berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kibum.

"Habiskan susumu dulu!"

"Aku sudah bawa dalam termos" Tadi Kyuhyun minta doble susu, segelas dia mau bawa ke TC. Dia mau meminumnya diperjalanan. "Ayo berangkat!", paksanya sambil merengek, sambil mengiba. Entahlah, Kyuhyun terlalu banyak memasang ekspresi di satu kalimat saja.

Ya apa boleh buat, kalau Kyuhyun berkata A, Kibum atau siapapun yang lain tak akan bisa merubahnya. Kecuali Yoochun mungkin, tapi untuk sekarang Yoochun tak dihitung. Sekarang mereka berada didalam mobil, perjalanan ke TC. Beberapa puluh meter sebelum masuk area TC, Kyuhyun minta berhenti. Dan Kibum menepikan mobilnya disekitaran situ.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!", jawabnya seperti biasa. "Kau mau memintaku tak selingkuh? Demi apa aku harus melakukan permintaanmu?"

Kibum benar, demi Kyuhyunpun tak ada gunanya Kibum memenuhi permintaan itu. Kyuhyun kan bukan siapa-siapanya. Mereka belum resmi menikah kah, tapi Kyuhyun tetap istri Kibum. Enak saja Kibum mau mengabaikannya!

"Ayo pulang!", Kibum mengernyit. "Ayo pulang!", paksanya sambil memukuli dashboard mobil.

"Mobilku rusak, Cho! Kita sudah sampai disini dan kau minta pulang. Apa-apaan kau ini?" Kibum dihimbau Yoochun untuk jadi pawangnya Kyuhyun, bukan jadi babunya. Kibum tidak sudi diperintah-perintah.

"Ayo pulang!", teriaknya sambil menggedor kaca mobil.

"Cho, kaca mobilku bisa pecah!", rutuk Kibum

"Kalau kau tak mau pulang, jangan selingkuh!", bentaknya tegas ke Kibum.

"Iya"

"Iya apa?",

"Kalau kau berhenti memukuli kaca, aku tak akan selingkuh!"

Kyuhyun sudah berhenti memukul. Dia kembali duduk manis di kursinya.

"Kalau kau selingkuh, ku bakar sweetermu. Akan kuhancurkan mini bar-mu dan seluruh isinya". Iya, tadi pagi Kibum tak menjumpai sweeternya ditempat dia menyimpannya. Pasti ahjumma yang menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku juga akan mengahamcurkan mobilmu ini. Cepat jalan!" Kibum mengernyit lagi. "Jalan ke TC!", perintah Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya lagi dan lagi.

Kibum tak jadi menjauhi Yoochun sekarang, dia perlu berguru dulu pada playboy itu, baru setelah dapat ilmu dan mampu menahklukkan iblis ini, nanti dia akan sedikit menjauhi Yoochun. Biar Kibum tak tertular mesum lebih parah.

To be continue

Kayaknya chap ini g keren banget. Mungkin chap berikutnya Kyuhyun dapat pekerjaan aja kali ya, trus dia pergi meninggalkan Kibum. Mereka berpisan yang lama. Dan suatu saat nanti ketemu lagi. Lalu mereka menjalin hubungan serius n bahagia selamanya. Gitu boleh ya?

Terlalu drama!?


	22. Chapter 22

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 22:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hiii, gue bener bener sibuk di akhir pekan. Sabtu and Minggu itu hari tersibuk gue. So, ni gue post sekarang. Makasih PM kalian yang terlalu banyak itu. Dan makasih juga sudah menunggu. Pokoknya terima kasih buat segala macem.

Gue g tahu mesti nulis apa lagi, soalnya waktu gue tawari kerja Kyuhyun g mau, na gimana cara gue pisahin mereka coba? Gini aja deh, bacaan dibawah.. Happy reading!

Berasa Madu Tiga

"Pagi, Kibumie!"

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim!"

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim!"

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim!"

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim!"

Banyak sekali sapaan untuk Kibum pagi ini. Pertama ada Ryeowook, lalu Sungmin, Kwang, namja muka ceria calon menantu Ceryl yang ke tiga dan Lee Hyukjae. Anteknya Kyuhyun bertambah dua orang. Sebelum berjajar di depan TC untuk menunggui Kyuhyun dan oleh-olehnya, Sungmin punya firasat kalau Kyuhyun akan membawa lebih banyak barang lagi dari yang kemarin. Duo Haehyuk-lah yang mendapat kehormatan dari Sungmin untuk ikut grup penyambutan Kyuhyun dan barang bawaannya.

"Hn!", jawab Kibum sama dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Biasanya Kibum akan langsung pergi setelah menjawab salam dari trainee, tapi kali ini dia tahan sebentar. Dia sebagai Manager yang mengepalai TC, sekali kali harus ramah dengan trainee. Ya memang tidak harus bercengkrama akrab lalu tertawa-tawa bersamaan, yang penting ada interaksi. Atau mungkin karena ada Lee Hyukjae, Kibum bertahan dengan Kumpulan mahkluk sebangsa Kyuhyun itu?

Kibum mengamati kelimanya, mulai dari Ryeowook yang tersenyum imut seimut imutnya, tapi menurut Kibum namja imut tak baik untuk kesehatan. Mungkin cuma Yesung yang tahu gunanya namja imut, eh, maksudnya cuma Yesung yang menyukai namja imut. Kemudian Kibum mendapati wajah Sungmin. Namja intelek, terlalu intelek sehingga apapun yang diketahuinya sebagai rahasia orang bisa tersebar kemana-mana dengan bumbu ajaibnya, disebut gosip. Kwang, siapa namja ini? Bahkan Kibum tak ingat pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Mungkin dia trainee baru.

"Kalian..."

"Membantu Kyuhyun!", terang Donghae dengan muka cerianya.

Donghae, si namja muka ceria, namja yang diklaim Ceryl sebagai calon menantu ketiganya itu, boleh juga. Tubuhnya bagus, maksud tubuh bagus bukan berarti Kibum berminat dengannya. Tubuh Donghae memang bagus, siapa tahu Ceryl mau membimbingnya sebagai salah satu model. Ngomong-ngomong, muka Donghae berkali-kali lipat terlihat ceria dari waktu itu, apa dia sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Eunhyuk?

Setelah berdehem sejenak, Kibum mengalihkan pandang pada seorang terakhir disitu. Lee Hyukjae, satu satunya manusia manis dari kumpulan iblis dan sebangsanya. Kibum memandang sedikit lama kemuka itu, mukanya masih sama tapi senyumnya lebih manis. Kalau saja disini cuma ada Kibum dam Hyukjae, mereka berdua saja tanpa ada lima setan pengganggu berwujud trainee-nya itu, dia mau menjawab sapaan Hyukjae lebih intim lagi. Menjabat tangannya dan meninggalkan kecupan kecil dipunggung tangan itu, sayangnya saat melirik ke mobilnya, Kibum mendapati anak iblis yang barusan dibawanya sudah berdiri diluar. Kalau semua hayalannya terealisasi, Kyuhyun akan mengatainya selingkuh, lalu marah-marah dan melaksanakan semua ancamannya tadi pagi. Cih, Kibum masih sayang sweeter dan koleksi wisky-nya.

"Yaaakkk, kalian tak menyapaku? Tak mau oleh-oleh ha?", teriak Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan. Pasalnya kelima temannya masih senyum kearah Kibum.

"Mr. Kim kan pemilik TC, harus disapa dulu, Kyu", bela Kwang. "Nanti dikira tidak hormat!"

"Aku kan istrinya, berarti kalian juga harus hormat padaku juga!"

"Pagi, Kyunie!", sapa Ryeowook sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu!", lalu Sungmin.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu!", disusul Kwang.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu!", kali ini Donghae.

"Selamat pagi, Kyu!", terakhir Eunhyuk.

"Telat, telat!", bentak Kyuhyun sambil mengeram. "Aisshh, kalian ini!"

"Katanya harus menyapamu juga, kau jangan plin plan, Kyu!"

"Aaaa, sudah sudah", cegah Sungmin pada perkelahian cara aneh dipagi hari. Kalau berdebat terus, maksud berjajarnya lima orang di depan TC tak akan segera tersampaikan. Kalau maksud tak tersampaikan, jatah satu set oleh-oleh dari Kyuhyun juga tak segera mereka dapat. Itulah kenapa Sungmin paling intelek diantara kelima antek Kyuhyun saat ini. "Ayo ku bantu bawa belanjaanmu saja, Kyu!"

"Lain kali kalian harus lebih hormat padaku!", tutur Kyuhyun yang diangguki kelima pengikut barunya.

Kelimanya patuh setiap ucapan Kyuhyun. Iya kalau Ryeowook patuh karena rasa kesetiakawannya terlampau tinggi. Sungmin dan Kwang memang modus, kalau Kyuhyun bilang lain kali berarti memang masih ada rencana Kyuhyun membawa barang lagi ke TC. Hah, jadi babu sementara untuk Kyuhyun tak apa, asal mereka berdua dapat barang gratis. Lain Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kwang, duo Haehyuk tak punya alasan apapun. Setelah lepas dari asuhan Heechul, mereka berdua kan diambil alih oleh Kyuhyun, cuma akhir-akhir ini saja mereka jarang buat ulah dibawah komando Kyuhyun. Kan Kyuhyun-nya sudah punya sarang baru. Lagi pula tanpa Kyuhyun, duo Haehyuk masih sering buat ulah. Bisa dikatakan, guru pergi tapi sudah meninggalkan ilmu.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, mencari jawaban dari kata lain kali yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Maksudnya akan ada pengurangan saldo tabungan Kibum dalam jumlah besar lagi? Ini kode bangkrut dari Khuyun.

"Kibum, kenapa kau masih disini?". Kibum menjawab 'memperhatikan Lee Hyukjae lah, apa lagi?', tapi cuma dalam angan-angannya. "Pergi!", usir Kyuhyun tanpa perasaan.

"Kenapa diusir, Kyu?", tanya Hyukjae. "Mr. Kim bisa membantu juga kalau barang yang kau bawa memang terlampau banyak". Kibum benar-benar ingin mengangguk. Tampaknya Hyukjae memang satu-satunya yang mengerti Kibum. Tak salah Kibum menyukainya dari dulu.

"Aku sangat tidak yakin!", cibir Kyuhyun. "Ayo, angkat barang-barang!", komandonya.

Ryeowook yang pertama, dia mengambil beberapa kantong saja setelah Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang mobil Kibum. Lalu Sungmin mengambil semampunya, diikuti Kwang dan Donghae. Eunhyuk paling belakang membawa sisa kantong yang tak seberapa banyak. Ya memang firasat Sungmin ada benarnya, Kyuhyun membawa banyak hampir dua kali lipat banyaknya dari belanjaan yang waktu itu. Maklum, kemarin Kyuhyun dalam mode saingan dengan Leeteuk. Maunya belanja sedikit karena Leeteuk yang bayar, tapi melihat Kibum sering melirik Leeteuk, Kyuhyun sudah tak tanggung tanggung. Kyuhyun tak mau dibayari Leeteuk dan dia belanja sebanyak yang dia mampu, dengan kartu kredit unlimited milik Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu, tapi Ryeowook segera berjalan cepat menyamai langkahnya. Namja imut berlebihan itu mengandeng tangan sebelah Kyuhyun cepat-cepat, takut si iblis jatuh dan bisa-bisa pinggangnya sakit lebih parah.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Wookie!'

"Pinggangmu kan sakit, Kyu"

"Tidak!"

"Sudah sembuh ya?"

"Tidak sakit!"

"Pinggangmu tak sakit lagi, Kyu?", tanya Kwang yang menguntit Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mendahului Sungmin.

"Tidak!", sebenarnya masih ada sakit sedekit, tapi sudah bisa jalan tegak.

"Tapi bokongmu masih mundur!", semua memandangi bokong Kyuhyun, Kibum tak ikutan memandang, tapi melirik sedikit. "Iya kan?", semuanya mengangguk terkecuali Kibum. "Kau sudah mulai terbiasa, Kyu. Kalau begitu kau tak perlu menginap di TC. Kau bisa datang pagi dan pulang petang"

"Aku akan menginap!", tutur Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya asal bicara saja.

"Jangan!", tolak Kwang yang diangguki Sungmin. Kwang mendekat dan berbicara pelan-pelan pada Kyuhyun "Kalau Mr. Kim membutuhkanmu saat malam bagaimana? Kalau kau tak ada, nanti dia bisa selingkuh", tutur Kwang.

Kwang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Kalau benar Kyuhyun tinggal di asrama lalu Kibum selingkuh bagaimana? Nanti Kyuhyun ditinggalkan Kibum. Kibum akan membawa orang lain kerumahnya, duduk disofa yang dibeli Kyuhyun, meminum susu buatan ahjumma lalu dibela terus-terusan oleh ahjussi. Terus kamar Kibum akan jadi kamar orang itu juga. Nanti mereka akan tidur disana, dia dipeluk Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun takut diusir dari rumah, dia mau tetap tinggal disana.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, ke Kibum yang berjalan hampir bersamaan dengan Lee Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memasang muka muramnya, memelas sekali, seakan mengutarakan permintaan kembali agar Kibum tak selingkuh. Dan Kibum balas melihatnya, tadinya namja es itu mengernyit tapi melotot kemudian setelah tahu arti pandangan Kyuhyun. Kibum mengisyaratkan kalau dia tak akan selingkuh. Demi sweeter, wisky dan mobilnya dia berjanji tak akan selingkuh. Kyuhyun baru lega setelah mendapati pernyataan itu dari pelototan Kibum.

"Tidak akan. Kalian boleh membantuku membunuhnya kalau dia selingkuh!", jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi..."

"Ck!", Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ditakutkan Kwang. Mahkluk satu itu sudah pasti mengkawatirkan oleh-oleh yang bakal absent kalau Kyuhyun tinggal diasrama. "Kan kubilang masih ada lain waktu. Selama aku masih disini, masih banyak oleh-oleh digudangku!"

"Iya ya!", Kwang tersenyum amat bahagia, Sungmin juga.

"Ayo jalan!", aba Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryewook masih mencekali Kyuhyun. Dia bilang sebelum Kyuhyun bisa berjalan normal, dia akan membantu Kyuhyun terus. Kwang mengekor sambil meringis terus. Sungmin sebenarnya mau memukul Kwang, pasalnya namja itu jelek sekali saat meringis, tapi tak bisa. Tangannya penuh belanjaan. Donghae Kibum dan Eunhyuk dibelakang sedikit jauh, mereka berjalan sedikit pelan dari grup Kyuhyun. Mereka bercengkrama sebentar.

"Mr. Kim, kenapa Kyuhyun sering sekali sakit saat datang bersamamu?", tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya benar, kenapa bokongnya mundur begitu?",tambah Donghae.

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau benar menikahi Kyuhyun?"

Tadinya Kibum cuma mau jalan berdua dibelakang dengan Hyukjae, tapi tak tahu kenapa Donghae ikut-ikutan berjalan pelan dengan mereka. Atau mungkin karena partner? Hah, tapi kenapa Kibum harus diintrogasi begini? Dia tak melakukan apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, iblis itu saja kebanyakan tingkah sampai sering sakit. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun tak meronta-ronta dan berteriak-teriak saat mereka melakukannya di Busan kemarin itu, dia juga tak akan punya bokong bebek. Jatuhnya di Kibum saja terasa nikmat, kenapa Kyuhyun harus kesakitan? Ya itu karena si iblis kebanyakan tingkah.

"Jatuh di kamar mandi", jawab Kibum mewakili semuanya. Dia tak mau membahas ini lagi. Dia sedang berjalan dengan Hyukjae, jadi lupakan Kyuhyun untuk sementara. Kibum tidak selingkuh, dia hanya melakukan interaksi dengan trainee.

Hyukjae membawa 4 kantung belanja, 2 ditangan kanan dan 2 ditangan kiri. Donghae bawa 6, masing-masing 3 kantung ditangannya. Tidak banyak seperti Sungmin dan Kwang yang mewakili gantungan tas. Tapi Kibum ingin membantu Hyukjae.

"Kau membawa terlalu banyak", Kibum meraih dua tas dari tangan Hyukjae. Donghae sedih melihatnya, harusnya dia yang membantu Eunhyuk, tapi dia membawa tas juga. Dimata Kibum yang tak sengaja melihat perubahan muka Donghae, merasa tak enak juga. Dia akhirnya menarik 3 tas dari tangan Donghae. "Kau juga membawa terlalu banyak!". Kibum pikir memang dia harus adil kepada dua calon menantu Ceryl ini, walaupun sebenaenya dia salah sangka.

"Terima kasih!", ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Jadi begini rasanya punya pasangan lebih dari satu!

julie khoyul

Istirahat siang setelah habis pembelajaran, Kyuhyun merebah di kasurnya. Beristirahat sebentar setelah kembali sibuk dengan suasana TC. Kamar ini sudah tak ditempatinya lama sekali. Sejak Kyuhyun berpindah di rumah Kibum, dia melupakan kamar asramanya. Kyuhyun tak rindu sama sekali dengan ruangan kecil yang kalau malam panasnya minta ampun ini, tapi Kyuhyun merasa dengan meninggalkan kamar ini dia meninggalkan keinginannya yang dulu. Dulu Kyuhyun sangat berambisi keluar dari zona nyamannya. Dia ingin keluar, dia ingin bekerja dan membayar pengeluarannya sendiri. Kyuhyun ingin buktikan kalau dia mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang masih harus disuapi eomma-nya saat mau makan. Dia Cho Kyuhyun, namja dewasa yang tak butuh semua itu.

Detik itu, saat dia ikrarkan sebuah kalimat 'demi kepuasaan tiada tara' dihadapan Heechul dan Sungmin, detik itu juga niatannya menjadi pekerja terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang separuh niatannya telah hilang dan tergantikan ketergantungan terhapat Kibum dan semua yang berkaitan dengan namja es itu. Hidup seperti ini jelas bukan kemauan Kyuhyun, tapi mau diapa? Semua sudah terlanjur. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur begini. Tak ada yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya lagi selain berkebiasaan hidup disekitar Kibum.

Mengingat perangai tak wajar Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini, harus minum susu, harus berteriak-teriak, melempar, membanting hingga berdebat dengan Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bisa begini? Itu bukan dirinya selama ini, atau sebenarnya itu adalah yang ingin dilakukan Kyuhyun tapi hanya terealisasi saat bersama Kibum? Tak minum susu buatan ahjumma saat mau tidur, dia kesulitan terpejam. Susu buatan ahjumma memang enak sih, eh, semua susu enak, tapi karena ahjumma tahu waktu-waktu mana Kyuhyun menginginkan minum susu, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun memberikan nilai plus untuk susu buatan ahjumma. Kalau soal berteriak-teriakk, melepar, membanting dan berdebat dengan Kibum, itu bukan maunya Kyuhyun. Salah Kibum saja yang selalu membuat mood Kyuhyun jadi buruk. Salah Kibum juga yang tak segera memenuhi perintah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya memang Tuhan menciptakan Kyuhyun untuk merecoki hidupnya Kibum, so Kyuhyun merasa tak masalah, tak perlu memikirkan lagi.

Soal keinginan Kyuhyun yang dulu? Emmmm, Kyuhyun kan sudah keluar dari rumah, mencoba hidup tanpa bantuan keluarga, dia juga sudah membayar pengeluarannnya sendiri walau dengan uang Kibum. Kyuhyun cuma butuh pekerjaan dan gaji, nanti dia bisa membantu Kibun kerja dan minta gaji juga dari manusia es itu, gampang kan. Cho Kyuhyun tak harus repot berfikir sedemikian jauh kalau yang dekat saja bisa dimanfaatkannya. Dia istrinya Kibum, tak ada yang boleh menyangkal itu.

Lalu..., lalu Kyuhyun harus memikirkan apa lagi ya?

"Kyu, jangan melamun. Ada banyak mahkluk kasat mata disini, nanti kau kesambet setan!", tegur Ryeowook yang sudah duduk disebelah ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tadi terlalu kuat berfikir hingga tak sadar Ryeowook masuk lalu duduk diranjang sebelahnya. Kyuhyun mendapati Ryeowook sumringah, namja imut itu bahagian sekali. Semua hal dilakukannya dengan senyum, mulai dari bangun tidur senyum sampai mau tidur tetap senyum, yah memang itulah Ryeowook setiap hari. Tapi kali ini beda, senyumnya seperti orang idiot jatuh cinta.

"Kau mulai jadi idiot, Wookie!", Ryeowook semakin tersenyum lebar. "Sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku tersenyum bahagia, Kyu. Sungmin hyung tanda tangan kontrak kerja hari ini. Yuhuuu, Sungmin hyung hebat!".

Yang hebat Sungmin, yang bahagia Ryeowook. Kalau diingat memang Ryeowook yang paling bersahabat antar semua trainee, kalau teman senang, dia ikut senang. Teman sedih, dia ikut sedih tapi sayangnya kalau dia sedih tak ada yang ikut sedih bersamaanya. Bukannya teman temannya tak mau ikut sedih, hanya saja sedihnya Ryeowook itu berbeda dengan sedih yang dipahami semua orang. Heebum dibawa Donghae atau Eunhyuk, dia sedih. Heebum tak mau masuk dalam selimut tebalnya, dia sedih. Heebum mau memakan makanan yang disodorkan trainee lain, dia sedih juga karena makanan yang disodorkannya tak ditanggapi si anak anjing. Apa sedih seperti ini juga harus diikuti oleh teman-temannya?

"Dia diterima kerja dimana?" Sebetulnya Kyuhyun heran, orang berbakat seperti Sungmin kenapa harus suka bergosip, jadinya dia harus terus kehilangan pekerjaan karena kebiasaannya itu.

"Di Korea", jawab Ryeowook yang masih belum kehilangan senyumnya.

"Tidak adakah jawaban lain? Kau konyol, Wookie!"

"Kau tak tanya pekerjaan Sungmin hyung, Kyu?" Itu maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi. Iya juga, bicara dengan Ryeowook tak boleh dengan kalimat ambigu. Harus tepat pada inti permasalahan. "Sungmin hyung bilang, dia diterima jadi editor majalah"

"Majalah gosip kan?", tebak Kyuhyun.

"Aku kira juga begitu, Sungmin hyung kan suka bergosip" Ryeowook terlihat sedang berfikir. Sesuatu mengganggunya pikirannya stelah tadi dia mengantar Sungmin ke kantor. Soal pekerjaan juga. "Kapan giliran kita dapat pekerjaan ya Kyu?"

Iya, itu juga tadi yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah dapat solusi. Dia mau bekerja untuk Kibum, dia mau minta pekerjaan yang mudah saja lalu minta gaji yang tinggi. Atau mungkin dia minta menggantikan posisi Kibum jadi manager keuangan disini saja, biar Kibum mengurus pekerjaan lain. Kibum juga bisa bekerja dengan Kangin. Kalau dia harus membantu Ryeowook, pekerjaan apa yang pas untuk mahkluk konyol sepertinya? Kalau Kyuhyun seorang bos, jelas tak mau punya pekerja seperti Ryeowook, jadi harus orang lain yang memperkerjakannya. Mungkin Yoochun atau Yunho bisa memberi pekerjaan, atau Yesung.

"Kau minta pekerjaan pada Yesung hyung saja. Dia pasti mau memperkerjakanmu"

"Iya juga. Tapi kan aku malu, Kyu"

"Nanti kalau dia sudah kembali, kumintakan kau pekerjaan padanya"

"Benarkah? Kau baik sekali!"

"Aku memang baik"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Yesung hyung, tadi aku kekantor selain menemani Sungmin hyung tanda tangan kontrak kerja aku juga dapat telpon dari Yesung hyung"

"Kau seperti istrinya saja harus ditelpon segala"

"Kau benar, dia selalu memintaku jadi istrinya, Kyu. Aku kan tak suka padanya", ucapnya jujur. "Aku kan suka Mr. Choi"

Semenjak bertemu dengan Ryeowook, Yesung jatuh cinta denganya. Dia bertekat menjadikan Ryeowook kekasihnya, tapi Ryeowook selalu menolak. Dan Yesung selalu mendapati namja imut itu terus-terusan membuntuti Siwon. Setiap bersama teman-temannya, cuma nama Siwon yang dibahasnya. Tak sekalipun Yesung disebutkannya walau hampir setiap hari dia singgah di TC demi menemui Ryeowook. Untung saja Yesung namja yang tak mudah menyerah, toh dia tahu Siwon tak menyukai Ryeowook. Semenjak suka tapi selalu ditolak oleh Ryeowook, Yesung selalu bilang pada dirinya sendiri, cinta itu bisa datang dari banyak hal. Siapa tahu dengan kegigihannya mendekati dan membujuknya, suatu saat Ryeowook mau melihatnya.

"Wookie!"

"Ya?"

"Yesung hyung itu tampan lo"

"Masih tampan Mr. Choi"

"Dia itu kaya, perusahaannya besar, rumahnya bagus dan dia tak akan mengabaikanmu seperti Siwon hyung", bujuk Kyuhyun, padahal dia sendiri tak tahu seberapa kaya dan seberapa besar rumah Yesung.

Sebagai menantu yang baik Kyuhyun punya kewajiban membantu Yesung. Yesung juga sangat baik padanya, anggap timbal balik lah. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun dapat jasa terima kasih lagi dari namja kepala besar itu. PSP miliknya kan sudah rusak. Gara-gara Kibum mau selingkuh, PSP-nya jadi ketumpahan susu. Kibum jahat kan, beda dengan Yesung yang baik. Bicara soal Yesung yang suka memberi imbalan jasa, waktu itu si kepala besar janji membelikan PS4 kalau Kyuhyun ikut ke pesta Kangin. Kyuhyun sudah ikut, bahkan proposalnya sudah disetujui lalu janjinya Yesung mana?

"Kata Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung itu mesum. Aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya lagi"

"Kenapa?", tumben sekali Heechul melarang Ryeowook mendekati orang.

"Kau ingat waktu aku diajak Kibumie ke Busan?" Kyuhyun mengernyit, dia ingat yang bagian bertemu Yunho, Yoochun, Kangin dan Leeteuk. Dan kejadian dia dipaksa Kibum itu. Mengingatnya saja serasa sakitnya pinggangnya kambuh. Ih, Kyuhyun kapok, dia tak sudi melakukannya lagi. "Waktu Kibumie menyuruhku masuk kamar, Kibumie masuk kamarnya, aku tertidur. Paginya ada Yesung hyung disitu. Aku kan kaget, Kyu!"

"Cuma itu saja Heechul hyung melarangmu dekat-dekat dengannya?"

"Dia suka memegang bokongku, Kyu. Dia bilang sebagai persiapan kalau kita melakukannya nanti, agar tidak sakit berlebihan". Ryeowook memggebu-gebu sekali bercerita, dia sampai harus bangun dan memeragakannya pada bantalnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, waktu aku tanyakan pada Heechul hyung, Heechul hyung bilang dia mesum. Aku tak boleh dekat-dekat denganya!". Kyuhyun setuju dengan Heechul sekarang.

Ryeowook menceritakan banyak hal. Pengalaman ke Busan yang harusnya pergi ke pesta bersama Kibum, ikut skenario Kibum tapi harus pergi ke tempat lain dengan Yesung. Si kepala besar itu membuat rencana perjalanan mereka sendiri, membawa Ryeowook ke tempat spa. Yesung menceritakan kalau dirinya punya resort hotel dan spa, jadi dia bisa memijat dan urut. Lalu dipraktekkannya pada Ryeowook. Sebenarnya sih modus ingin pegang-pegang badan Ryeowook, dan akhirnya sehari setelahnya Ryeowook badannya sakit karena Yesung salah pijat sana sini. Beruntung Yesung kenal ahli pijat yang ahli dan profesional disekitar situ, jadi Yesung memintanya untuk memijit ulang Ryeowook. Sehabis itu, Ryeowook kapok dan anti dipegang Yesung.

"Oiya, tadi Yesung hyung menanyakanmu, Kyu!"

"Ku kira dia lupa padaku"

"Dia tanya apa kau sudah menerima PS4 yang dititipkannya pada Kibumie?"

Jadi Yesung tak lupa janjinya membelika PS4 pada Kyuhyun? PS4-nya dititipkan pada Kibum? Kenapa tak diberikan pada Kyuhyun? Kibum jahat!

"Belum ya? Coba kau tanyakan pada Kibumie, mungkin dia lupa, Kyu!"

julie khoyul

Kibum melirik jam tangannya. Lebih dari sejam yang lalu kelas-kelas sudah bubar, kemana iblis itu sampai sekarang belum muncul? Sebenarnya dia ikut pulang atau tidak? Kibum menunggu diluar mobilnya. Dia siap pulang, sudah memasukkan tas kerjanya dalam mobil dan tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun lalu meluncur ke rumah.

"Kibum-ah!", sapa Siwon yang sebenarnya terburu-buru. "Menunggu Kyuhyun? Tadi kulihat dia berbicara dengan Amber, mungkin sebentar lagi keluar"

"Kau sangat terburu-buru, ada urusan?"

Ini hari aktif pertama Siwon setelah tinggal dengan Heechul. Tadi pagi dia mengantar Heechul ketempat kerjannya, dan sekarang dia juga berencana menjemput si cantik mempesona itu. Siwon ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar, belanja sedikit dan dilanjutkan makan malam. Dia menyusun rencananya sedari pagi, jangan sampai karena dia telat menjemput Heechul lalu rencananya berantakan. Mulai detik kedatangan Heechul dirumahnya kan Siwon sudah janji praktik untuk jadi suami yang baik. Suami yang baik tak akan telat menjemput istrinya kan?

"Iya, aku ada acara malam ini". Siwon terburu mencari kunci mobilnya didalam tas, harusnya dipersiapkannya dari tadi. Sekarang harus mencari, mengurangi waktu jadinya. "Kibum-ah, aku pergi duluan!"

"Kabari aku kalau kau mau menikahinya, siapa tahu jasaku berguna!". Siwon mematikan mesin mobil yang tadi sudah distarter-nya. Dia mendecak sebal, lagi-lagi Kibum mampu menebaknya.

"Doakan saja!", katanya kemudian. Kibum sudah terlanjur tahu, berbohongpun juga percuma. "Kibum-ah, sebenarnya aku masih tidak percaya kau menikahi Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku tidak tahu kapan..."

"Bilang saja kalau butuh saran agar bisa menikahi kekasihmu!" Memang itulah inti pertanyaan Siwon, kalau dia pikir lagi Kibum bisa merealisasikan apapun kemauannya kapanpun dia mau termasuk untuk menikahi Kyuhyun. Siwon tak perlu tahu itu, dia perlu tahu bagaimana bisa mereka menikah, siapa tahu dia bisa mempraktikkannya pada Heechul. "Kau pasti tak lupa gosip waktu itu"

Gosip waktu itu? Gosip Kibum dengan Kyuhyun itu... soal Kyuhyun ditiduri Kibum? Gila saja kalau Siwon mempraktikkannya pada Heechul. Kekuatan manapun tak mungkin bisa membawa Siwon ke perbuatan dosa semacam itu. Kalau Kibum kan sudah kebal dosa, dia tak apa-apa. Siwon itu lain, dia dibesarkan dikalangan keluarga beragama kuat. Kepercayaannya terhadap Tuhan sangat tinggi, tidak boleh dia melakukan hal sebodoh itu. Siwon percaya ada hal lain yang bisa mempersatukannya dengan Heechul nantinya.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Ku rasa aku cari cara lain saja!"

"Kibummmm!", teriak Kyuhyun dari arah jauh. Iblis itu jalan tergopoh dengan posisi siap berteriak-teriak. Wajahnya tampak kesal sekali, dia sedang marah dan ingin melampiaskannya pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah dihadapan keduanya, Kibum dan Siwon. Dia ingin meneriaki Kibum dan memukulnya tadi, tapi ada Siwon jadi ditahannya sebentar.

"Hyung, cepat pulang. Heechul hyung pasti sudah menunggumu sedari tadi. Dia tidak suka menunggu lama, bisa jadi dia akan pergi dari apartemenmu kalau kau tak cepat menjemputnya!".

Kyuhyun benar, Siwon harus cepat menjemput Heechul. Siwon kembali menstarter mobilnya. Dia berpamitan sekedarnya ke Kibum dan Kyuhyun tapi kemudian dia mematikan lagi mesin mobilnya. Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu dia akan menjemput Heechul? Dari mana Kyuhyun tahu Heechul tinggal dengannya? Masa karena Kyuhyun iblis, Heechul siluman lalu mereka berkomunikasi lewat telepati. Siwon melihat ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian melirik ke Kibum.

"Kemarin lusa aku bertemu dengannya, aku yang menyuruhnya tinggal di apartementmu. Kau patut berterima kasih padaku, tapi besok saja. Sekarang cepat pulang sana!", usir Kyuhyun tak sabaran. Dia benar benar akan marah ke Kibum, tapi keberadaan Siwon membuat niatannya tak segera terlaksana.

"Kibum-ah"

"Cepat pergi, Hyung. Kau benar-benar tak menginginkan Heechul hyung ya?"

"Ya, ya, aku pergi sekarang!" Siwon menghidupkan mobilnya kemudian pergi secepatnya. Biar dulu Kibum dan Kyuhyun tahu dia tinggal dengan Heechul, masalah ini bisa besok dibahas lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Heechul. Kalau Siwon terlambat menjemputnya dan Heechul akan pergi dari apartementnya seperti kata Kyuhyun tadi, hati Siwon bisa hampa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kibum!", teriak Kyuhyun memulai aksi. "Kenapa tak memberikan PS4-ku dari Yesung hyung. Kau kemanakan PS4-nya?"

"PS4 apa?" Kibum berdiri di parkiran lebih dari sejam untuk menunggui Kyuhyun dan begini hasilnya?

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, mana PS4-ku?"

Kibum tak pernah ingat dititipi barang yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun barusan. Seingatnya Yesung pamit ke Thailand mengurus resort barunya. Tak ada bagian pernyataan Yesung yang menyebutkan PS4. Lagi pula Kyuhyun tahu dari mana Yesung menitipkan benda itu padanya? Makin hari, ada saja tingkah iblis satu itu.

"Cho, jangan bercanda denganku. Aku tak pernah dititpi PS4 oleh si kepala besar itu"

"Kau bohong!"

"Untuk apa membohongimu, tak ada untungnya bagiku"

"Aku tak mau pulang kalau belum ada PS4 di rumah"

"Terserah kau!"

"Kibum!", teriaknya kesal karena Kibum tak mempedulikannya. "Aku mau PS4 atau kubakar sweetermu!"

"Apa kau tak bisa hidup tanpa mengancam!"

"Kau bilang terserah, jadi terserah aku juga mau hidup seperti apa", teriaknya lagi. "Ku bakar sweetermu, Kibum!", jeritnya kemudian.

"Jangan berteriak-teriak disini!"

"Terserah aku!"

"Kau tak malu kalau ada orang tahu?"

"Terserah aku!"

"Tidak ada iblis teriak-teriak seperti kau"

"Terserah, terserah, terserah!", katanya semakin marah. "Aku tak mau tahu, besok aku harus melihat PS4 di rumah atau aku bakar sweetermu!", ancamnya lagi dibuat semenakutkan mungkin. Tapi semakin Kyuhyun mengancam semakin Kibum acuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sweeter itu bukan satu-satunya didunia. Masih ada barang yang sama persis ditokonya sana. Kibum menyayangi sweeter itu bukan karena hal khusus, dia cuma suka, tak lebih. Kalau sweeter itu dibakar Kyuhyun, Kibum bisa beli lagi kalau ada waktu.

"Percuma juga menungguimu disini" Kibum beranjak masuk mobilnya mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih dalam mode marah.

"Aku belum selesai marah" Kyuhyun menggebraki kaca pintu mobil Kibum yang membuat si empunya langsung menurunkan kacanya.

"Cho, bisa kau tidak berbuat anarkis pada barang-barangku!", bentak Kibum.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang!", jawab Kibum kasar. "Kau tak mau pulang kan? Ya sudah, tak perlu cari masalah denganku" Kibum menstarter mobilnya cepat-cepat mengindahkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menarik-narik lengannya. "Menyingkir!"

"Kau tak boleh pulang!"

"Menyingkir, Cho! Aku mau naikkan kacanya"

"Ku bilang kau tak boleh pulang!"

Kibum mencekali tangan Kyuhyun, melepaskan tangan itu dari lengannya dan melemparnya ke luar. Kibum lalu menutup kaca mobilnya. Iblis itu semakin dituruti akan semakin banyak maunya, dan selama Kibum bilang seperti itu dia sendiri belum pernah menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. Ok, awalnya dia memang menolak tapi kemudian diturutinya juga. Untuk kali ini Kibum harus tegas, tak ada ampun untuk Kyuhyun. Menjadi pawangnya bukan berarti harus menuruti semua kemauannya. Nanti Kibum akan mempercepat belajar ke Yoochun agar bisa menjinakkan iblis itu tanpa harus menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

"Kibum jangan pulang!", Kyuhyun menggebrak-gebrak kaca mobil lagi. Dia tak mau pulang, bukan berarti Kibum harus pulang sendiri. Setidaknya Kibum membujuknya, mengajaknya jalan-jalan lalu mengganti PS4 dan PSP-nya dan pulang larut bersama. Tapi Kibum tak tahu maksud Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Kibum cuma anggap Kyuhyun pengganggu saja. "Jangan pulang!", teriaknya sekeras mungkin.

Kibum mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Kyuhyun sudah frustasi diabaikan terus terusan oleh Kibum. Kibum selalu jahat, tak pernah menyayangi Kyuhyun tulus tanpa ancaman sweeter atau baramg-barang kesayangan Kibum yang lain. Kyuhyun lantas menendang pintu mobil Kibum sebelum mobil berjalan. Cuma sekali, tapi Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk memegangi kakinya. Dia sedang tidak memakai sepatu lalu menendang pintu besi, kakinya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Akibat orang banyak tingkah!", sindir Kibum yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun usilnya Kyuhyun, Kibum peduli. Dia menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian disempatkan mengecek keadaan iblis itu. "Kita pulang saja!"

"Jangan pulang!"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Jangan pulang!", pinta Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengam Kibum. Dia mulai berdiri bergelayut ke lengan Kibum. "Kau boleh pulang kalau aku sudah tidur!", perintahnya.

Kibum menuruti Kyuhyun, dari pada iblis itu nanti mengacaukan asrama. Kibum meluangkan waktunya hari ini. Menggantikan Amber untuk jaga malam yang absent lagi karena ada urusan mendadak. Dia mengantar Kyuhyun ke ruang kesehatan, menemani iblis itu mengompres kakinya dan berlama-lama disana. Menjelang malam, Kibum melakukan pengecekan ke segala penjuru asrama. Kyuhyun mengekor saja, bahkan dia terkesan memerintah Kibum kesana kemari. Lagaknya seperti istri Kibum betulan, memerintah sana-sini, menuturkan banyak hal pada penghuni asrama. Iblis itu memasang muka lain dihadapan trainee, sifat manjanya sepertinya cuma untuk Kibum

Tadinya Kibum ingin mengecek dan masuk kamar Lee Hyukjae, tapi Kyuhyun bilang semua penghuni lorong itu anak-anak baik, tak perlu dicek mereka pasti ada ditempat. Lalu Kyuhyun menarik Kibum kekamarnya, dia mau tidur dan Kibum harus menemaninya sampai terlelap. Kibum sedang mujur, tiba di kamar Kyuhyun Hyukjae dan Donghae ada disitu, mereka bilang ingin menemani Kyuhyun. Mereka rindu Kyuhyun karena beberapa hari, bahkan mungkin hampir sebulan tak mendapati Kyuhyun tidur di asrama. Duo Inyet itu mau bercengkrama dengan Kyuhyun sampai pagi, tapi tak jadi karena ternyata Kibum ikut ke situ.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidur di ranjang sebelah, mereka sudah mulai memejam karena keberadaan Kibum di ruangan itu membuat suasana jadi canggung. Kyuhyun bersiap tidur, disampingnya duduk Kibum yang cuma diam sambil memandang ke arah Hyukjae yang terpejam. Tangannya dicekali Kyuhyun, iblis itu takut kalau Kibum pulang sebelum dia tidur. Kyuhyun tak minta dipeluk atau didongengi Kibum, pasalnya ada duo Haehyuk disitu, sebagai gantinya dia mencekali tangan Kibum.

Lama lama genggaman tangan Kyuhyun melemah, Kibum bisa melepaskannya. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidur, dia berpindah. Kibum berjongkok disebelah ranjang Hyukjae, memperhatikan namja manis itu yang jelas pura-pura tidur.

"Tak bisa tidur?", tanya Kibum yang langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh Hyukjae. Hyukjae lalu membuka matanya. "Mau kupegang tanganmu juga?" Ini bukan tawaran karena Kibum langsung menyusupkan tangannya, menggenggam jemari Lee Hyukjae. "Pejamkan matamu, aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur!", katanya segentle mungkin.

Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu memejam kembali. Merasakan tangannya digenggam dan dielus lembut oleh Kibum, Hyukjae mulai terlena. Dia mulai mengantuk. Tapi seseorang disebelahnya jadi tak bisa tidur, tadi dia juga pura-pura tidur. Harusnya yang menggenggam tangannya Eunhyuk itu dirinya, kenapa Kibum? Dia jadi merasa tak berguna. Donghae membuka matanya kemudian melirik sebentar pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Donghae sedih, tapi Kibum kembali menangkap kesedihan dari mukanya. Ah iya, Kibum berasa benar-benar punya tiga istri.

"Mau kupegang juga tanganmu?" Donghae menggeleng. "Baiklah, pejamkan matamu juga. Aku tak akan pergi sebelum kau tidur!", tuturnya pada calon menantu Ceryl yang ketiga itu.

Memastikan ketiganya tidur, Kibum melepas gengamannya pada tangan Hyukjae. Sebenarnya tak rela, tapi dia juga belum siap kalau dituntut menikahi semuanya. Punya satu saja repot setengah mati, bagaimana kalau tiga. Kibum belum siap mental untuk punya tiga istri. Begini saja dulu, anggap saja latihan. Kalau dia sudah bisa menghandle iblis itu, dia akan pikirkan untuk yang lain. Dia pernah janji tak akan mendua, tapi dia tak janji untuk mentigakan istri. Itu bisa dipikir sambil jalan. Kibum merapikan rambut Hyukjae kemudia menyelimuti Donghae dengan benar. Lalu apa? Emmmm dia berpikir sejenak kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman kecil di dahi ketiganya. Setelahnya tega tak tega dia meninggalkan TC juga.

julie khoyul

"Cho, sudah sampai!"

Kibum baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dipelataran rumah. Ini kepulangan Kibum yang kedua, yang tadi dia sudah sampai depan rumah tapi Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Kyuhyun meminjam paksa telepon satpam TC, dia menelepon Kibum untuk menjemputnya. Kyuhyun berteriak teriak bahkan mengancam merobohkan pos satpam dan membunuh satpamnya sekalian kalau Kibum tak datang saat itu juga. Dia juga melarang Kibum mematikan saluran telepon agar Kyuhyun percaya Kibum benar-benar datang menjemputnya. Beberapa saat Kibum meninggalkan kamarnya, Kyuhyun terbangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Dia mau pulang tapi tak menjumpai Kibum disekitar situ. Kibum sudah pulang saat Kyuhyun tak melihat mobilnya diparkiran. Dan dia akhirnya meminjam paksa handphone satpam TC dengan mengancam akan mengadukannya pada Kibum lalu memecatnya kalau tak memperbolehkan pinjam handphone.

"Cho!"

Kyuhyun terbangun, menggerutu lalu keluar mobil. Dia keluar mobil, berjalan sempoyongam sambil terus bergumam kesegala arah. Kyuhyun membuka paksa pintu rumah, tapi tak terbuka. Kyuhyun amat mengantuk dan pintu rumah tak bisa dibuka membuatnya kesal saja.

"Pintu itu dikunci, tunggu ahjumma membukanya!"

Ahjumma membukannya lalu Kyuhyun menerobos masuk. Dia sempat menabrak ahjumma tapi cuma bilang dia sangat mengantuk. Kyuhyun berjalan kekamarnya sambil terpejam. Sambil merengek. Dan dia langsung menjatuhkam diri ke kasur dan memulai proses tidur.

"Buka sepatumu!". Kyuhyun bangkit melepas sepatunya sambil menggerutu, melemparnya lalu tidur lagi.

Dan setelah Kibum selesai mandi

"Kau tak mandi? Setidaknya ganti bajumu". Kyuhyun bangkit lagi, melepas kaosnya lalu melepas celana panjangnya. Dia menyisakan boxer ketatnya lalu masuk selimut dan tidur lagi.

"Kibum!"

"Hn!", jawab Kibum yang telah menyusul diranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun memulurkan tangannya, menggapai gapai Kibum saat matanya terpejam. Berpegangan pada badan Kibum, dia menggeser tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berakhir merangsek ke tubuh Kibum, terpuruk di dada namja es itu lalu memulai igauan pra tidurnya.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

Pasti Kyuhyun akan bilang dia mengantuk, ingin tidur, minta cerita atau ingin minum susu coklat panas. Kibum terlalu hapal soal itu.

"Jangan selingkuh!", tapi ternyata igauan model baru.

"Kalau kau tidak banyak bertingkah, aku tak akan selingkuh"

"Jangan selingkuh!"

"Iya, terserah kau"

"Jangan selingkuh!"

"Cho, ku plaster mulutmu kalau kau terus bilang begitu!", katanya sambil menarik pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Jangan selingkuh!"

To be continue

Emmm, moga yang ini g ngecewain.. ada bagian yang gue g gitu fokus nulis, tapi semoga lo semua g kecewa. Adapun kesalah berupa apapun tolong diabaikan, terima kasih.

Oiya, gue selalu dapat review untuk buat Kibum cemburu. Cemburunya Kibum yang kaya gimana? Mahkluk satu itu kayanya g bisa cemburu deh.

Oh, see you soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 23:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Gue tadinya bingung, kok masih dapet banyak PM padahal sudah gue kasih tahu kalau gue bisa update Minggu. Tapi gue baru ingat kalau yang gue kasih tahu cuma satu orang. Ya sudahlah, waktunya gue minta maaf dan berterima kasih bersamaan karena kaliam masih setia menanti ff-ku.

Kali ini bahas gimana kalau Kibum cemburu kan? Gue gak ngerti cemburunya manusia es itu kaya gimana. So cuma ini yang bisa gue tulis hari ini.

O ya, karena gue lagi libur hari ini, so gue nulis ngebut. Gue buru-buru mau shopping, kalau ada salah tulis or apapun abaikan saja. You must know if i love all of my readers. And my reader is you. So, Happy reading!

Kibum rindu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandangi Kibum saat duduk di meja makan pagi ini. Mereka tidak sarapan, Kyuhyun minum susu dan Kibum minum kopi. Masih seperti hari biasanya, Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu tapi tak bergerak kemanapun. Dia selalu suka dipelukan Kibum saat dia terbangun. Sampai Kibum bangun dan baru dia menyerobot mandi. Kyuhyun datang ke dapur lebih dulu, dan saat Kibum menyusul, dia menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun bilang dia sedang belajar jadi istri yang baik, dimulai dari belajar membuat kopi untuk suaminya.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kapan kau mengganti PS4 dan PSP-ku?"

Kibum menurunkan kembali gelas kopi yang tadi ingin disesapnya. Dia diminta mengganti barang yang sama sekali tak pernah disentuhnya, yang benar saja. PSP Kyuhyun rusak karena iblis itu sendiri menumpahinya dengan susu. Soal PS4, Kibum benar-benar tak pernah merasa dititipi barang itu oleh Yesung. Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini, bukan karena Kibum suaminya lalu dia harus menuruti semua kemauannya.

"Kau pernah melihatku memegang dua benda yang barusan kau sebut?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Lalu?"

"Kibum!', panggilnya sambil menggeser kursi lebih dekat dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun memeganggi lengan Kibum, melingkarkan kedua tangannya sendiri pada lengan itu. "Kan tak sengaja PSP-nya terkena susu. Aku mau beli sendiri, mana punya uang". Tak sengaja apanya, bukankah dia sendiri yang melemparnya lalu ketumpahan susu? "Ya sudah, PS4-nya tidak usah diganti sekarang, belikan aku PSP dulu. Aku mau main game!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengganti kerusakan yang kau buat sendiri?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya uang", kata Kyuhyun sambil memurukkan kepala di bahu Kibum. "Kau kan suamiku, jadi aku minta padamu"

Kibum berusaha menarik tangannya dari Kyuhyun, tapi iblis itu tak mau melepasnya. Kyuhyun semakin erat merangkul lengan Kibum, bahkan dia memaksa menyusupkan jemarinya ke sela jemari Kibum. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum, lalu menepuk-nepuk tautan tangan mereka dengan tangan satunya. Kyuhyun berusaha jadi manis hari ini, dia sedang mencoba meminta dengan gaya baru. Dipikir-pikir marah dan berteriak cuma membuang energinya, kalau seperti ini selain menghemat energi juga bukti kalau dia istri yang baik untuk Kibum.

"Kalau harus minta Yesung hyung, dia belum pulang", katanya lagi sambil memanis maniskan diri. "Kalau minta Jung Yunho atau Chunnie baby, pasti langsung dibelikan. Tapi mereka temanmu, bukan temanku"

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kibum yang risih dan jijik mendapati tingkah baru Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau PSP!", pintanya memelas. Cemberut sebentar kemudian lekas-lekas memeluk Kibum. "Aku mau PSP!", pintanya lagi.

"Kau merayuku? Menjijikkan sekali!", celetuk Kibum membuyarkan mood manis Kyuhyun. "Menyingkir, aku mau minum kopi!"

"Belikan aku PSP ya ya?" Kyuhyun masih berharap kelembutannya bisa menahklukkan Kibum. "Kibummmm!", rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Bilang iya dulu!"

"Menyingkir!", tegas Kibum sambil memberdirikan kepala Kyuhyun dari pundaknya. "Kau menjijikan!"

"PSP saja, Kibum!", pintanya masih tak menyerah.

Kibum mencoba melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar-lingkar ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak mau lepas kalau Kibum belum bilang iya untuk membelikannya PSP. Kyuhyun semakin kuat menempel pada Kibum. Dia harus bisa dapat PSP hari ini.

"Cho, menyingkir kubilang. Aku mau minum kopi!"

"Belikan PSP"

"Jangan kekanakan. Menyingkir!"

"Bilang iya dulu!'

"Menyingkir!"

"Kibummmm, PSP!"

"Menyingkir!", bentak Kibum tak keras tapi tegas.

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun, menyentakkannya kuat sampai menabrak kursi. Kyuhyun kaget. Tangannya sakit, tapi dia bahkan tak berani meringis. Kibum terlihat menakutkan, terlihat jahat sekali. Kyuhyun cuma minta PSP, kenapa Kibum harus memperlakukannya sedemikian?

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun terdiam, dia menggeser kursinya balik ke tempat awal. Kyuhyun mengindahkan nyeri di tangannya, dia memilih meladeni susunya. Meniup niupnya kemudian menyeruput. Meniupnya lagi kemudian menyeruput. Beberapa kali dia melakukan kegiatan meniup dan menyeruput susu, Kyuhyun berakhir melingkarkan telapak tangannya pada tangan sebelahnya. Dia menggosok bagian yang tadi menabrak kursi, di situ sakit. Diabaikanpun sakitnya tak hilang, mungkin dengan digosok dan dipijat sedikit seperti yang ahjumma lakukan dulu, sakitnya akan berkurang.

Tiga kali ini Kyuhyun merasa takut dari Kibum. Dulu saat dia minta uang belanja, kemarin itu saat di Busan dia ditampar Kibum, lalu hari ini. Apa Kyuhyun semenjijikan itu sehingga harus mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Kibum? Kyuhyun memang tahu perangainya berubah sejak ada Kibum, tapi semata-mata karena dia ingin diperhatikan manusia es itu. Kyuhyun ingin mendominasi Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin menjadi spesial untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun mau perhatian Kibum. Itu apa sulit? Apa bentakan, tamparan dan sentakan wujud pedulinya Kibum padanya?

"Habiskan susumu, kita segera berangkat!", komando Kibum.

Kibum meninggalkan kopinya tanpa disentuh. Dia berjalan ke luar dapur lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan susunya. Kyuhyun meneguk kasar susunya sampai habis kemudian segera menyusul Kibum. Dia tak mau Kibum menunggunya terlalu lama, lalu marah lagi. Kyuhyun bergerak cepat menyusul langkah Kibum dan mengekor namja es itu. Kyuhyun tak mau ditinggal, biar hari ini dia diam dulu yang penting bisa bersama Kibum.

Kibum duduk dikursi kemudi, kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul masuk di kursi sebelahnya. Kibum diam duduk dikursinya, memberi waktu sebentar untuk menetralkan suasana. Tadi Kibum tak bermaksud melemparkan tangan Kyuhyun hingga terantuk kursi dapur, dia hanya tak biasa dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang barusan. Yang tadi itu berlebihan. Kibum terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang meledak-ledak saat meminta sesuatu bukan yang tadi. Iblis itu menggelendot manja seperti... ah, Kibum bukannya tak suka, dia cuma agak kaget. Dia selalu minta Kyuhyun bersikap baik atau manis, tapi yang barusan itu kelewatan.

Kibum merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan handphone dan mengacak contact didalamnya. Dia menelephone seseorang. Kibum menelephone rumahnya sendiri. Dia berbicara sebentar dengan ahjumma didalam rumah kemudian memutus sambungan setelah permintaannya diiyakan ahjumma. Kibum menurunkan kaca mobilnya, menunggu ahjumma menghampirinya.

"Mana? Mana yang sakit, Tuan?", tanya ahjumma gugup seperti biasanya.

"Obati dan urut sedikit tangannya!", pinta Kibum sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Ahjumma berpindah dari hadapan Kibum ke samping, ke hadapan Kyuhyun. Yeoja paruh baya itu meminta Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menunjukkan bagian yang perlu diberi minyak gosok dan diurutnya sedikit. Kyuhyun ikut saja, menuruti apa kata ahjumma dan Kibum. Semua hal pasti akan kembali baik kalau dia patuh. Dia mau Kibum tak marah lagi padanya, dia mau Kibum tak menakutkan lagi, jadi harus diam dulu sampai emosi Kibum mereda.

"Tidak apa-apa, akan segera sembuh. Kalau sudah diurut nanti tak akan bengkak", tutur ahjumma sambil mengurut tangan Kyuhyun. "Lain kali hati-hati!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengaku dia pernah salah, kali inipun juga bukan salahnya dia rasa. Kibum yang selalu salah, tapi Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan sakit. Untuk kali ini Kyuhyun mengiyakan dulu. Kalau dibilang salah Kibum, nanti Kibum marah lagi, nanti mereka akan berdebat, nanti Kyuhyun akan ditampar. Dia tak mau ditampar lagi. Kyuhyun takut Kibum yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja", kata Kibum mengakui. Dia mengakui salah, bukan berarti minta maaf. Kibum sulit untuk mengucapkan kata maaf dam ahjumma tahu itu.

"Tuan tidak sengaja", tutur ahjumma meniru perkataan Kibum. Seakan lewat ahjummalah Kibum minta maaf. Memanggil yeoja itu dan menyuruhnya mengurut tangan Kyuhyun. "Sudah selesai, kalian bisa berangkat sekarang!"

Kibum tak bergegas, membiarkan pembantunya menunggu disamping mobil dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terdiam. Kibum mengulurkan handphonenya pada Kyuhyun. Dia mengayunkan handphone ditangannya itu, mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun mengambilnya. Selang beberapa lama tak ditanggapi, Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, meletakkan handphone itu ditelapak tangannya.

"Aku akan sibuk hari ini, kita beli PSP lain waktu"

Ahjumma tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua tuannya. Dia tahu, baru saja ada pertengkaran kecil dari keduanya. Walau ahjumma tak yakin detail permasalahannya, dia yakin hasil akhirnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah benar-benar bertengkar. Semenyebalkan apapun Kyuhyun, tak akan pernah tak dituruti Kibum. Tuannya itu tak jahat seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang selama ini, bahkan ahjumma menyebut Kibum orang baik. Hanya perlu sebuah alasan masuk akal dan Kibum akan menunjukkan kebaikannya. Ahjumma rasa, Kyuhyun adalah alasan termasuk akal yang dijumpai ahjumma selama bekerja dengan Kibum.

julie khoyul

Kelas Kyuhyun dibubarkan sejam lebih cepat. Tadi Shindong datang, lalu meminta dengan sedikit mengiba pada Amber membubarkan kelasnya sejam sebelum istirahat siang. Shindong sedang libur hari ini, dia sempatkan ke TC untuk mengajak trainee berenang. Dia sangat merindukan berkegiatan dengan trainee. Tadi Shindong sudah mendatangi kelas Yoona, tapi Yoona tak memperbolehkan muridnya keluar sebelum habis jam pengajaran. Dia kekelas lainpun juga mendapati jawaban sama. Beruntung dikelas setelahnya di menjumpai Amber, yeoja tomboy itu agak tak pedulian soal waktu. Mau Shindong meminta sejam sebelum atau tak diadakan pengajaranpun Amber akan senang hati memberikan waktu luang untuk trainee. Dan kelaspun dibubarkan sesuai permintaan Shindong.

Kyuhyun rebahan di ranjang asramnya, dia tak bisa berenang, menonton juga membosankan. Lebih baik bermalas-malasan di kamar dari pada harus mengeluarkan energi demi hal tak penting seperti berteriak-teriak dipinggir lapangan demi menyemangati teman-temannya renang. Kyuhyun mendapati getaran dari saku celananya saat hendak memejamkan mata. Tadi dia membawa handphone Kibum, dia cuma mengantonginya tanpa mengotak atik mencari dan mendownload game. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan handphone dan mengecek sebentar. Ada pesan dari nomor tak dikenal.

_'Sudah selesai kegiatanmu? Jangan bermain-main terus!_

_Terlalu lama kau membiarkanku sendiri._

_Kesepian, kedinginan dan kesendirian ini membuatku kehilangan kesabaran._

_Waktumu kunyatakan belum habis, kuberikan satu kesempatan ulang untuk meraihku._

_Pukuk 3 ditempat teramai dan kau bisa menemukanku disana._

_Sampai jumpa, dari seseorang yang tak sabar melihat gerak cepatmu._

_Isa'_

Isa siapa?

Kyuhyun membaca isi pesan itu lagi. Isinya bukan sebuah teka teki, tapi jelas orang bernama Isa itu menginginkan Kibum sore ini. Tapi aneh, kenapa Isa menulis pesan dengan bahasa seperti itu? Apa dia tak tahu kalau Kibum sudah punya istri? Atau dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun istri bohongannya Kibum hingga dia meminta Kibum untuk mengakhiri permainan. Jadi Isa itu siapanya Kibum? Kekasih yang sebenarnya kah?

Kyuhyun menghapus pesan itu. Dia tak ingin isi pesannya dibaca Kibum, dia tak mau Kibum keluar sore ini hanya untuk bertemu Isa. Kibum suami Kyuhyun, sah atau tidak mereka tetap punya ikatan. Tak boleh ada orang yang mengacaukan itu, termasuk Isa.

Tapi,

Kyuhyun berfikir kembali, bagaimana kalau cuma dirinya yang menganggap Kibum suami? Bagaimana kalau hanya dia yang menginginkan status suami istri itu? Hah, Kyuhyun mulai sakit kepala. Semenjak bertemu Kibum, mengenalnya dan tinggal bersama, Kyuhyun tak bisa lepas dari Kibum. Tak ada Kibum, hidupnya jadi rumpang. Seperti ada tempat kosong yang hanya Kibum bisa mengisinya. Kyuhyun suka Kibum. Bukan suka seperti dia suka susu atau es krim, bukan juga seperti yang dia rasakan pada Yoochun dan Yunho. Kyuhyun suka Kibum, dia mau Kibum, pokoknya Kyuhyun sayang Kibum.

Sekarang apa yang tidak bisa didapatkan Cho Kyuhyun? Belum ada. Jadi dia tak boleh mengisi daftar hal yang tak bisa didapatkannya itu. Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun demi kemauannya. Kemauannya sekarang adalah Kibum. Kibum itu suaminya, manusia es itu tak boleh selingkuh. Meski cuma keinginanpun akan digagalkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergegeas menemui Kibum ke ruangannya. Sebelum Kibum keluar untuk makan, dia harus menemuinya dulu. Memastikan Kibum tak beranjak kemanapun sekarang, nanti sore atau sampai kapanpun. Kibum harus menuruti Kyuhyun, atau Kyuhyun akan mengganggu hidupnya selamanya.

"Kibum!", panggil Kyuhyun yang masuk tergesa lalu duduk di pinggiran meja kerja Kibum.

"Jaga tingkahmu!", tegur Kibum yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya seperti saat Kyuhyun belum datang tadi. "Duduk di kursi!", perintahnya pula.

"Kibum", katanya lagi setelah mematuhi perintah Kibum.

"Hn"

"Nanti sore setelah pulang, kita beli PSP ya!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku sibuk, lain kali saja!"

"Kau bilangnya tadi pagi. Aku mintanya kan nanti sore setelah pulang dari sini"

"Lain kali saja"

"Aku mau nanti sore"

"Lain kali atau tak jadi beli?"

Kyuhyun diam dulu, kemudian dia mengembalikan handphone Kibum. .sedikit meleparnya diatas meja, dan beruntung handphone Kibum dilapisi karet pelindung benturan.

"Main game di handphone tak asik, Kibum", rengeknya.

"Jangan merengek, kau kira ini dimana?"

"Aku mau PSP"

"Aku bilang nanti" Kibum mengalihkan padangannya ke Kyuhyun. "Jangan buat aku marah!", tegurnya lebih tegas.

Ternyata Kibum belun lupa kemarahannya tadi pagi. Kyuhyun kira, Kibum benar-benar sudah reda marahnya. Tadi pagi manusia es itu sudah memanggil ahjumma untuk perwakilan minta maaf lalu menyerahkan handphonenya untuk main game, tapi Kibum masih belum selesai marah.

"Saat di TC, kau adalah trainee. Tidak ada perlakuan spesial untukmu"

"Aku istrimu", kata Kyuhyun sedikit lirih. Dia berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau dia berhak mendapat perlakuan baik sebagai istri Kibum.

"Apapun statusmu kalau kau berada disini, kau tetap trainee"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bekerja secepatnya" Kyuhyun mendengus sedikit. "Siwon hyung bilang banyak tawaran kerja untukku. Aku tinggal setuju yang mana, interview, kalau diterima tinggal tanda tangan kontrak dan aku akan keluar dari sini"

"Baguslah. Setelah punya gaji kau bisa beli PSP sendiri"

Kyuhyun mendengus lagi. Menjadi istri Kibum ternyata tak cukup untuk bisa memiliki Kibum seutuhnya.

"Ya sudah. Tidak usah membelikanku PSP, PS4 atau apapun. Aku akan beli sendiri nanti kalau sudah punya gaji" Kibum sedikit menegang mendengar penuturan itu. Sepertinya akan ada hal yang tak enak didengar setelahnya. "Aku akan bekerja dulu. Masalah uang yang sudah kupakain, aku pinjam. Nanti kalau sudah punya uang akan kuganti", katanya sambil meringis kecut.

"Cho!"

"Tapi kau jangan selingkuh ya?", pintanya dengan nada biasa saja, tapi terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia tak mau melakukan apapun, tapi dia juga tak mau membahas soal perselingkuhan. Kibum tak selingkuh, itu benar. Tapi kelihatannya Kyuhyun terlalu takut diselingkuhi. Apa iblis itu lupa perkataan ahjumma tempo hari, soal hubungan berlandaskan kepercayaan satu sama lain? Kibum tak sedang selingkuh, bukankah dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun.

"Kibun jangan selingkuh!"

Kibum hendak menggapai Kyuhyun, tapi handphone dihadapannya bergetar. Nomor tak dikenal. Kyuhyun berharap itu bukan dari Isa, kalaupun memang pemilik nama itu yang menelepon semoga Kibum tak mau datang mememuinya.

"Isa!", kata Kibum melenyapkan harapan pertama Kyuhyun. "Sore ini?", tanya Kibum masih berbicara di telepon. Kibum melirik Kyuhyun sejenak. Raut muka iblis itu keruh, sepertinya dia cemas. "Aku akan datang!", kata Kibum mengenyahkan semua pengharapan Kyuhyun. Ya, sekarang Kyuhyun baru tahu, Isa memang lebih penting darinya. Makanya status istri saja tak cukup untuk memiliki Kibum

"Aku akan keluar, nanti sore ku jemput!" Kibum mengemas barang-barangnya. Dia akan keluar sekarang juga. Pertemuan ini dia harus hadir. "Mungkin agak terlambat"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku akan menemui teman"

"Jangan pergi!"

"Aku tak akan selingkuh"

"Aku tidak bilang kau mau selingkuh, aku cuma mau kau jangan pergi"

"Cho!"

"Jangan pergi atau aku tak mau pulang!", ancamnya.

"Terserah kau" Kibum memasukkan barang terakhir ke tas-nya. "Akan kujemput nanti!"

"Aku mau menginap saja!"

"Tidak usah menginap. Nanti aku jemput!" Kibum mendatangi Kyuhyun mau memeluknya atau memberi ciuman kecil untuk meyakinkan iblis itu kalau dia akan memenuhi janjinya. "Aku tak akan terlambat, ku usahakan pulang cepat!", tapi Kyuhyun menolak dipeluk Kibum.

"Tidak usah repot repot menjemputku. Aku tak mau pulang!"

"Aku akan datang!", katanya sambil berjalan keluar ruang.

"Kibummm!". Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kemudian berjalan pergi.

julie khoyul

Kibum sudah berjanji tak akan terlambat pulang, tapi dia lupa. Kibum telat beberapa jam dari habis jam kerja di TC. Kibum benar-benar lupa, tadi Isa menawarkan minuman sedikit dan Kibum tak mungkin bisa menolak wisky gratis. Dan berakhir ingat janjinya dengan Kyuhyun setelah lewat jam 9 malam. Kibum sudah buru-buru, dia juga siap diteriaki Kyuhyun. Asal dia tetap memenuhi janjinya saja sudah cukup, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak datang.

Saat Kibum mengecek keberadaan Kyuhyun, iblis itu tak ada dimanapun. Trainee yang ditanyainya tak ada yang tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada. Kibum menunggu diparkiran sedikit lebih lama kalau-kalau iblis itu muncul dan minta pulang, tapi sekian lama tak muncul juga. Satpam TC menemuinya saat Kibum hendak kembali mengecek ke dalam asrama, satpamnya bilang Kyuhyun pergi dengan Siwon tadi sore.

Mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun, segera Kibum menelepon Siwon. Menanyakan Kyuhyun benar berada bersama namja kuda itu. Iya, Siwon membenarkan pertanyaan Kibum. Tadi Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Heechul dan berakhir ingin menginap di apartement Siwon. Kibum sudah mulai lega, karena Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik disana, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun tak mau bicara dengan Kibum. Iblis itu menjawab lantang saat Siwon masih berbicara ditelepon dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun bilang dirinya sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu. Ya, cuma kiasan kalau Kyuhyun marah dengan Kibum.

Di rumahnya, Kibum berjalan tak bersemangat ke mini bar-nya. Rencananya dia ingin minum sedikit sambil menungu telepon dari Kyuhyun. Kibum yakin malam ini Kyuhyun akan meneleponnya, minta dijemput lalu tidur dipelukannya. Memangnya iblis itu bisa tidur kalau tak dipeluk Kibum? Kibum akan menunggunya.

"Tuan, Nyonya mana?"

"Di rumah temannya"

"Tidak menginap kan?", tanya ahjumma yang sepertinya tak yakin Kyuhyun bisa pisah dengan Kibum.

"Dia bilang akan menginap. Tunggu saja dia telepon untuk dijemput"

Ahjumma tersenyum maklum. Semua penghuni rumah ini tahu kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Berteriak-teriak, suka membanting barang, suka memaksakan kehendak, manja, susu coklat panas dan Kibum. Kalau dipikir lucu sekali, melihat muka dan penampilan Kyuhyun, hal-hal seperti itu tak cocok untuknya. Mukanya terlihat masa bodoh, tapi ternyata dia suka merengek kalau sedang meminta sesuatu. Penampilannya saja hampir se-gantle Kibum, tapi kelakuannya lebih mirip anak kecil. Tak sinkron. Dari tak sinkron-nya model Kyuhyun dengan perangainnya, dia jadi mudah dirindukan ahjumma, ahjussi dan mungkin Kibum juga.

"Tuan, mau kopi?", usul ahjumma. Kibum sudah pasti akan menunggu Kyuhyun menelepon, dari pada Kibum minum alkohol kan lebih baik minum kopi.

"Tidak usah!", tolaknya sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan ahjumma. Kibum tadi sudah minum wisky, jadi tak bisa minum kopi. "Ahjumma, kau istirahat saja!", perintahnya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh pembantunya.

Kibum meletakkan tas kerjanya sembarangan. Dia menarik dasinya, mengendurkan ikat pinggang lalu mengeluarkan kemejanya. Kibum juga melepas sepatu sesukanya sebelum menjatuhkan diri di sofa mini bar. Kibum merebahkan kepalanya disandaran sofa, merentangkan tangannya berharap penat yang didapatinya hari ini berkurang. Badan Kibum lelah, tapi pikirannya lebih lelah. Ini gara-gara Kyuhyun, iblis itu seenaknya pergi ke apartement Siwon tanpa memberitahunya. Walau disana ada Heechul sebagai alasan, mendapat ijinnya adalah mutlak. Kibum suami Kyuhyun, dia yang berhak menentukan boleh tidaknya iblis itu menginap dirumah orang.

Kepala Kibum menegak, matanya mengitari sekeliling mini barnya. Pandangan Kibum menangkap rak kaca bagian dia meletakkan koleksi wine. Sebagian besar isi rak telah hilang, dipindahkan oleh ahjumma atau dibuang. Buat apa juga botol kosong dipajang. Itu perbuatan Kyuhyun tempo hari, iblis itu suka wine ternyata. Kyuhyun peminum wine kelas berat. Kibum jadi berfikir, apa dia pernah over dosis wine hingga sekarang tubuhnya kurus semacam tak mampu menyerap nutrisi makanan? Si kurus itu hampir menghabiskan setengah dari koleksi wine, bagaimana bisa Kibum tak tahu itu.

Kibum berdiri, beranjak mengambil gelas wisky-nya. Dia mengisinya dengan es batu kemudian mengambil wisky yang biasa dia minum. Sebelum menuangkannya ke gelas, Kibum berbalik pada rak kacanya. Dia mengamati koleksi wisky-nya satu persatu, hingga didapatinya rak teratas. Botol wisky yang diletakkan ditengah itu pernah akan dihancurkan Kyuhyun. Kemarin atau minggu lalu? Ah, Kibun lupa lagi. Tapi dia tak lupa kalau wisky itu yang diacungkan Kyuhyun untuk mengancamnya. Mengancamnya demi piama kembar, tidak elite tapi itu lucu.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Kibum? Dia sedikit bimbang namun akhirnya dia menarik kursi bar, memanjat dan membuka rak kaca untuk mengambil wisky itu. Setelah turun, Kibum menimang botol itu sejenak, seakan dia bertanya diminum atau tidak? Tapi sebenarnya Kibum tidak sedang bimbang untuk meminumnya atau tidak, dia sedang membayangkan Kyuhyun memegang botol itu. Menggoyangnya seakan memberi isyarat untuk dijatuhkan. Waktu itu ancaman Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bermutu, tapi lebih tak bermutunya kala Kibum ketakutan dengan ancamannya.

Kibum membuka botolnya menuang kedalam gelas. Hampir melebihi tengah gelas. Kibum membiarkan botolnya diatas meja bar sedangkan dia membawa gelasnya kembali ke sofa. Dia duduk lagi disitu, menyesap wisky-nya sedikit kemudian merebahkan kepalanya. Kibum memejam sebentar kemudian membuka matanya dan menegakkan kepalanya lagi hampir seperti terkaget. Dia mengamati gelas yang dipegangnya, kemudian menyesapnya lagi. Wisky mahal, rasanyapun juga sangat nikmat. Sesuatu yang spesial rasanya juga sangat spesial.

Kibum melihat ke jam tanganya. Lebih tengah malam dan Kyuhyun belum menghubunginya. Apa iya iblis itu bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa dirinya? Mungkin karena ada Heechul. Dulu sebelum ada Kibum, Kyuhyun tetap bisa tidur nyenyak. Atau memang karena ada Heechul? Ah sial, harusnya tadi dia langaung ke apartement Siwon. Jemput paksa iblis itu dan membawanya pulang entah mau atau tidak. Sekarang sudah lebih tengah malam, apa tak terlambat menjemputnya? Bisa bisa iblis itu mengamuk karena dipaksa pulang.

"Ck!"

Kibum menyesap isi gelasnya lagi setelah berdecak sebal. Dan dia kembali mengamati wisky-nya. Wisky itu benar-benar enak. Kibum meneguknya berkali-kali sampai habis dan menyisakan es batu saja didalam gelasnya. Persetan dia akan mati keracuran alkohol, dia mau minum wisky itu lagi. Kibum mengambil botol wisky di meja bar untuk mengisi gelasnya. Dia meminum lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kibum menyukai wisky, dia menyukai aroma seperti ini, dia ingin menyentuh aroma seperti ini. Ih, aroma tak bisa disentuh tapi ada yang punya aroma wisky dan bisa disentuh. Cho Kyuhyun.

Iblis Cho itu yang punya aroma sama dengan Wisky. Dia juga yang ingin disentuh Kibum sekarang ini. Teriakannya, mana suara itu? Kibum ingin dengar. Kibum akan suka rela memakai piyama kembar itu kalau Kyuhyun mau meneriakinya malam ini. Dia juga akan keluar untuk membelikan PSP, PS4 dan PS-PS yang lain asal Kyuhyun merebah diaampingnya, mengigau kemana mana lalu berakhir dengan sembunyi didadanya. Kemana iblis itu? Apa dia sudah tidur? Tidur bersama Heechul atau tidur bersama Siwon? Atau bersama keduanya?

"Sialan kau, Cho!", umpat Kibum yang kesadarannya mulai hilang.

Kibum mengisi gelasnya lagi, meminumnya, mengisi lalu meminumnya. Lagi dan lagi hingga dia tak mampu walau hanya untuk mengangkat gelasnya sendiri.

Kibum mencari-cari disekitarnya. Apa? Dia mencari handphonenya. Disakunya, tak ada. Di meja, di sofa, di lantai di manapun Kibum tak melihat handphone-nya. Kibum ingin berdiri, berusaha berpegangan pada sofa dan menumpukan kakinya, namun gagal. Dia kembali terjatuh di sofa. Tadinya Kibum ingin mencari handphone-nya, tadi dia cuma memandamg kesan kemari, mungkin kalau dia bisa bergerak handphonennya akan ketemu. Lalu dia akan menelepon Siwon. Melarang namja itu untuk membuat susu coklat panas. Melarangnya tidur dengan Kyuhyun. Melarangnya memeluk Kyuhyun dan melarangnya bercerita untuk Kyuhyun. Kibum juga mau meminta Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun pulang detik ini juga. Dia tak bisa menjemput Kyuhyun, Kibum tak bisa bergerak jadi Siwon yang harus mengantarnya pulang.

Kibum meraba meja dekat sofanya mengambil gelas yang masih terisi beberapa teguk atau mungkin beberapa tetes wisky. Hampir jatuh gelas itu saat diraih pasalnya Kibum mendapati gelas itu beranan pinak. Seperti ada belasan gelas yang sama persis beejajar disitu, Kibum jadi salah raih. Dia meneguk alkohol ulyang tersiasa dalam gelas itu kemudian menjatuhkan kosongnya. Memandang, mencari ke sekitar tapi didapatinya semua barangnya menjadi kembar, terlalu banyak barang kembar memwnuhi ruangannya bagaimana dia bisa menemukan handphone-nya? Kibum tak menemukannya. Dia tak beranjak bagaimana handphone-nya akan ketemu. Pikirannya ingin dia berdiri lalu menelusuri tempat-tempat kemungkinan dia meletakkan handphone, tapi nyatanya mata Kibum terpejam, dan badannya tak berpindah sama sekali. Dia mabuk, mabuk berat. Ya kalau begitu besok saja, pagi-pagi sekali dia akan menyusul Kyuhyun di apatement Siwon. Sekarang Kibum butuh istirahat, dia mau tidur.

julie khoyul

Kibum menggeliat dipembaringannya. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat dia membuka mata, lalu dia memejam kembali. Membiasakan diri sebentar kemudian dia membuka mata perlahan. Hampir memicing saja, Kibum mendapati dirinya diatas ranjang. Pantas badannya tak begitu terasa sakit. Pasti dua pembantunya itu yang memindahkannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kalau Kibum mabuk dan entah tertidur dimanapun dalam rumahnya, saat Kibum bangun dia selalu berakhir di ranjangnya. Begitu beruntungnya dia punya pembantu seperti ahjumma dan ahjussi.

Manager TC itu menggeliat kembali. Dia harus segera bangun lalu cepat-cepat menjemput Kyuhyun di apartement Siwon. Tapi Kibum masih harus membiasakan badannya selepas mabuk berat semalam. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum menengok pada jam waker diatas nakas. Jam 1 siang lewat beberapa menit.

"Shit!", Kibum mengumpat untuk yang pertama di hari ini.

Ini sudah bukan pagi lagi, kelewat siang malahan. Kibum menyentak bangun, berdiri dan dan bergegas meninggalkan ranjangnya. Tak peduli rasa pening dikepalanya yang menjadi-jadi hingga matanya tak kuat terbuka sempurna lalu Kibum terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Kepalanya menubruk lantai, jidatnya lebih tepatnya. Kibum bangun kembali sambil mengumpat sepanjang panjangnya. Dia duduk bersandar pada ranjang. Kibum terlalu gegabah tadi, jadi semuanya berakhir buruk. Efek mabuk tak pernah bisa siremehkan, harus pelan-pelan dulu sampai tubuhnya kembali merespin sempurna permintaan tuannya.

Beberapa saat terdiam bersandar di ranjang, Kibum memutuskan bergerak. Pelan-pelan agar tak terjatuh kembali. Amat memalukan kalau ada orang lihat seorang Kim Kibum terjatuh dari ranjang. Untung ini di kamarnya, tak ada orang akan masuk seenaknya selain dua pembantunya.

Kibum memulai aktifitasnya dari siang ini, mandi, berdandan sewajarnya dan siap ke TC. Kibum mengacak rambutnya sedikit kali ini, bukan untuk gaya-gayaan atau biar terlihat keren, tapi dia sengaja meratakan rambutnya kemana-mana. Menutupi dahi kirinya yang luka dan lebam kehijauan. Ahjumma menawarkan makan siang saat Kibum pamit. Tadinya Kibum menolak, pasalnya dia sudah sangat terlambat tapi saat ahjumma juga menyodorkan obat sakit kepala Kibum mengiyakan. Dia duduk dan makan sebentar kemudian meminum obat sakit kepalanya. Akan lebih baik dia minum obat karena dia akan berkendara setelah ini.

Sampai di TC, Kibum masih tak menjumpai Kyuhyun. Apa sebegitu marahnya iblis itu padanya? Kibum menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyin pada Siwon, dia menyangkal kegiatannya bolak balik asrama-kelas-kantor dan semua ruangan dikunjunginya untuk mencari Kyuhyun itu karena dia menrimdukan iblis itu. Tidak, Kibum suaminya Kyuhyun, sebagai suami kewajibannya mengecek keadaan istrinya dalam keadaan baik. Sayangnya saat mendatangi Siwon, Siwon tak tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun. Malahan namja kuda itu bertanya balik soal Kyuhyun. Siwon bilang, beberapa saat setelah Kibum menelepon kemarin Kyuhyun meminjam telepon dan menghubungi seseorang. Kyuhyun ingin pulang saat itu, dan Siwon kira Kibum-lah yang ditelepon lalu menjemputnya malam kemarin.

Kibum menyerahkan sisa pekerjaan pada Siwon, dia sendiri bergegas keluar setelah baru sejam dia berada di TC. Kibum harus mencari Kyuhyun saat ini juga. Tapi kemana? Dia tak tahu apa-apa soal Kyuhyun. Kemana kebiasaannya dia pergi atau siapa saja teman-temannya. Kalau Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya rasanya tidak mungkin,l mengingat Siwon bilang ada yang menjemputnya semalam. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun punya suami lain selain Kibum.

Sebagai manager TC, Kibum harusnya menjaga wibawa tapi sepanjang dia berkendara mulutnya terus mengumpat. Memaki semua hal yang terlintas dikepalanya. Dia harus menemukan Kyuhyun, membawa iblis itu kembali ke rumah. Kalau perlu membuat sel khusus agar iblis itu tak kabur dengan orang lain. Atau paling tidak, dia menuliskan namanya ditubuh Kyuhyun, pertanda saja kalau iblis itu miliknya. Cih, Kibum sudah melantur kemana-kamana, mencari saja dia tak tahu harus kemana dan sekarang dia sudah merencanakan pengekangan.

Kibum melajukan mobilnya tak tentu arah. Ke pertokoan, ke Mall, toko es krim dan semua tempat yang memiliki hal disukai Kyuhyun, tapi nihil. Kibum juga pergi ke pemakaman umum, siapa tahu Kyuhyun punya seseorang spesial yang sudah mati lalu iblis itu akan tertunduk di dekat makam itu saat dia sedih. Itu juga nihil, Kibum lupa Kyuhyun itu iblis, mana ada iblis sedih lalu lari ke makam? Bahkan Kibum kembali tak yakin iblis bisa sedih. Kyuhyun tak sedih, tapi dia sedang marah. Sesaat Kibum merasa butuh Kyuhyun tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengabaikannya, terus begitu hingga dia bosan berperang batin. Kyuhyun ditemukan dulu baru membahas perang batinnya itu.

Sekarang sudah kembali malam, Kibum harus mencari dimana?

"Kibum!", sapa seseorang yang kebetulan berjalan di dekat situ. Dia Yoochun. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?", balik tanya Kibum. Kibum keluar dari mobilnya, mengamati Yoochun yang menoleh kesana kemari mencari sesuatu.

"Calon istrinya Yunho", jawab Yoochun masih menoleh kesana kemari. "Tadi dia meneleponku, minta ditemui di sekitar sini"

Kibum tak mau berfikir apa-apa. Semua bisa terjadi kalau berhubungan dengan Yoochun. Yoochun bisa merubah seseorang menyukainya dengan mudah. Tapi Kibum tak berharap Kyuhyun ada ditangan Yoochun sekarang ini. Yoochun sudah berjanji tak akan mengambil Kyuhyun dari Kibum, tak mungkin dia ingkar.

"Chunnie baby!", namja yang mengklaim Yunho sebagai calon suaminya itu datang dari arah jauh menghampiri mereka. Dia membawa ransel sedikit besar, semacam orang traveling saja. "Hi, ahjussi!", sapanya dengan senyum cerah, tapi tidak seheboh waktu itu. "Chunni baby, maaf mengganggumu. Aku lapar sekali!", katanya masih sambil tersenyum. "Aku..."

"Sudah, jelaskan nanti saja. Ayo kita cari makan!". Namja itu bersorak kecil, tapi kemudian tersenyum netral kembali. "Kibum-ah, aku tahu kau juga belun makan. Ayo kita cari makan dulu". Kibum tak menolak ajakan Yoochun. Perutnya memang sudah melilit. Tadi dia menahannya demi mencari Kyuhyun, sekarang Kibum benar-benar perlu makan.

Direstoran sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Yoochun dan Kibum memperhatikan namja heboh itu bercerita. Dia tidak seheboh tempo hari, mukanya pucat, pucat sekali tapi dia masih sanggup tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa. Kibum jadi teringat Kyuhyun saat dia sakit dulu, iblis itu sakit, pucat dan tersenyum semacam zombie sariawan. Ya Kibum maaih salah arti soal zombie sariawan. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanya, apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Dia tak memperbolehkan aku masuk", katanya sesikit sedih. "Padahal ini sudah malam yang ketiga, tapi aku masih tak bisa membujuknya"

"Kenapa kau tak pulang saja?", tanya Kibum yang lain pemikiran daei Yoochun. Kibum tak tahu kalau hal seperti itu diaebut sebagai usaha.

"Tak bisa. Aku sudah bilang eomma akan menginap dirumah teman seminggu ini. Tak boleh pulang, nanti eomma cemas!"

"Kau tidur dimana dua malam sebelumnya?"

"Di pos satpam sebelah. Satpamnya baik mau menampungku disitu", katanya lagi sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Tapi aku tak punya uang untuk beli makan. Uangku habis dan aku belum gajian. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, Chunnie baby!"

"Tak apa, aku akan mentraktirmu sebanyak kau mau!", kata Yoochun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak namja itu.

Yunho memang keterlaluan, tidak seperti itu harusnya memperlakukan orang. Tapi mengingat Yunho dan Kibum dua orang yang sama-sama susah bersikap ramah, jadi harap maklum soal itu. Sebelumnya namja itu sudah bercerita soal kehidupannya, keluarganya dan pekerjaannya. Dia hidup dengan ibu, nenek dam kakeknya. Dia sendiri pernah maauk universitas, tapi tak menamatkannya karena kesulitan biaya. Sekarang saja dia bekerja di toko barang bekas yang digaji perminggu. Yah, dia memang namja yang tak kaya, tapi tak pantas juga kalau harus tidur diluaran demi Yunho

Namja heboh itu menerima makanannya dengan tangan bergetar. Dia terlihat kedinginan dan kesakitan, mungkin juga lapar. Apa Kyuhyun kedinginan juga diluar sana, lalu sakit? Apa dia juga sudah makan? Hah, Kyuhyun diluar sana entah dengan siapa dan baigaimana keadaanya, taoi Kibum malah duduk disini, mengisi perut sesukannya. Selang beberapa saat calon istri Yunho itu ijin ke toilet sebelum menghabiskan makanannya. Tampaknya dia sangat buru-buru, hingga pergi sebelum Yoochun atau Kibum mengiyakan.

"Kau mencari Kyuhyun?", tebak Yoochun mwmulai sengan seeingaian. "Dia asa dirumahku!". Kibum merubah arri pandangnya pada Yoochun. Dia tak menganggap Yoochun penghiatan baginya, tapj memang pantas kalau Kyuhyun lari padanya mengingat calon istri Yunho melakukan hal yang sama. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku kan audah berjanji tak akan merebutnya darimu, masa kau tak percaya padaku?" Kibum percaya, tapi..

"Bagaimana keadaannya?", tapi Kibum cuma khawatir.

"Dia baik. Aku tak akan tanya apa yang kau perbuat sampai dia marah lalu kabur dari rumahmu, tapi sebagai pawangnya usahakan mengerti kemauannya"

"Iblis susah dijinakkan"

"Kau sudah menjinakkannya, kalau kau sadar itu. Kau sudah menikahinya, itu bukti kalau kau bisa menjadi pawangnya". Iya juga, Kibum tak berpikir ke aeah situ. Menikahi Kyuhyun, berarti dia sudah melangkah banyak sebagai pawang. "Kau tahu, ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada rasa cemburu"

"Apa?", tanya Kibum tak sabaran, membuktikan kalau tadi dia memang sempat cemburu pada Yoochun.

"Saat kau tak mendapatinya disampingmu, kau merasa sendirian. Kemanapun kau pergi, ke tempat teramaipun kau merasa kesepian. Itu yang lebih menyakitkan". Seperti yang dirasakan Kibum saat ini. "Kau cuma butuh dia. Kau paham?"

"Tidak!"

"Baguslah kalau kau paham. Aku harap setelah ini kau bisa menjadi pawang yang baik"

Begitu ya? Cuma butuh jadi baik untuk menahklukkan Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi iblis itu selalu melunjak kalau dibaik-baiki. Kibum tak suka kalau dia diperbudak iblis itu. Tapi apa kalimat terakhir Yoochun tadi artinya dia bisa membawa Kyuhyun pulang?

Namja tadi sudah kembali. Wajahnya makin pucat saja, ada bekas basuhan air dimukannya. Dia habis muntah dan dia sudah pasti akan sakit setelah ini.

"Maaf lama!", katanya masih berusaha dengan senyum.

"Kau memuntahkan makananmu?"

"Tadi aku bernar-benar lapar, tapi makanannya tak mau masuk. Perutku sakit sekali"

Yoochun melepas mantel tebalnya memaksakan dipakai namja itu. Dia mengancingkannya, memasangkan topinya dan mengeratkan dilehernya. Pastas saja semua orang sayang pada Yoochun. Sedemikian sabar dia meladeni orang lain, sebegitu perhatian dan mau berkorban untuk orang lain. Kibum makin iri dengan sikap Yoochun yang seperti itu, dia jelas tak mungkin bisa menyamainya, itu kan bukan style-nya. Atau Kibum akan coba pada Kyuhyun saja lain waktu.

"Kau ikut aku saja. Minum obat dan tidur di rumahku"

"Tapi.."

"Aku memaksa!", tegas Yoochun. "Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana bisa menahklukkan hati Yunho. Kau sehat dulu, nanti kubantu membujuknya" Namja itu mengangguk. Dan memang benar tak ada gunanya dia sakit tapu terus-terusan berdiri di depan rumah Yunho. "Kau mau menyemputnya kan? Ayo!", kodenyabpula pada Kibum.

Yoochun menuntun namja itu keluar restoran, membawanya ke mobilnya. Kibum diberi tugas membawa ransel dan membayar bill makanan mereka. Itung-itung balas jasa Yoochun menampung Kyuhyun dan mengajarinya jadi pawang yang benar. Kemudian Kibum mengekor leduanya ke mobil Yoochun. Kibum hendak masuk ke mobil Yoochun setelah membantu merebahkan calon istri Yunho itu di jok belakang, tapi Yoochun mencegahnya.

"Kau bahagia karena akan bertemu istrimu, bukan berarti jadi bodoh begini", olok Yoochun sambil mendorong Kibum pergi. "Bawa mobilmu sendiri, kau kira akan membawanya pulang jalan kaki apa?". Kibum lupa itu, dia sedikit senang sampai terlupa soal itu.

Kibum kembali kemobilnya, menyetir membuntuti Yoochun ke rumahnya. Sampai di rumah Yoochun, tugasnya masih sama, membawa ransel berat yang tak dia tahu apa isinya ke dalam rumah. Kibum mememcetkan bel agar ahjumma rumah Yoochun tahu kesatangan mereka. Yoochun sendiri menggendong namja itu dipunggungnya. Calon istri Yunho tertidur sebelum minum obat.

"Chunnie baby!", sapa seorang yang suaranya jelas Kibum kenal suaranya.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Aku menemani ahjumma menunggumu. Kau bawa siapa?"

"Calon istri Yunho. Eh, Kibum mencarimu!", jawab Yoochun sambil menerobos masuk. Dia harus segera membaringkan namja yang tak ringan itu sebelum punggungnya patah.

"Kibum!"

"Ayo pulang!", perintah Kibum.

Yoochun berhenti, menoleh ke Kibum kemudian mengisyaratkan agar merubah nada bicaranya. Pawang tak boleh berkata kasar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kemudian Yoochun mulai berjalan lagi setelah Kibum merubah ekspresinya lebih kalem.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya minta disambut Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun ragu, sampai Yoochun datang kembali dan meyakinkannya semua akan baik-baik saja. Yoochun bicara banyak hal siang tadi dengan Kyuhyun, dia mengorbannya hari kerjanya demi mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun yang takut Kibum selingkuh, meninggalkannya demi orang lain. Kyuhyun juga bercerita soal Kibum yang tak pernah peduli padanya. Kalau Yoochun bilang, Kibum itu beruntung, namja es cuma tak tahu letak keberuntungannya.

"Chunnie baby, aku pulang ya!", pamitnya setelah kembali luluh dwngan Kibum. "Nanti aku akan datang lagi!". Yoochun cuma tertawa aambil mengiyakan, apalagi saat melihat tanggapan Kibum yang langaung buang muka. Jadi seperti itu kalau manusia es sedang cemburu? Kasihan sekali!

"Kapanpun kau boleh datang kemari. Aku selalu punyabtempat di rumah dan di hatiku untuk orang sepertimu!"

Kibum langsung menyeret Kyuhyun setelah mendengar kalimat penutup dari Yoochun. Playboy itu sudah tahu kelemahan Kibum, malah menjailinya seperti itu. Teman macam apa dia itu? Tapi Kibum patut berterima kasih padanya, tanpanya Kyuhyun akan susah ditahklukkan Kibum.

jule khoyul

Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke pelukan Kibum. Tidur di ranjang mereka tetapi tidak di rumah mereka. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun belum mengantuk, Kibum apa lagi, mereka hanya tak ingin pulang dan sekarang seakan terdampar ditempat yang jauh lalu mereka memutuskan menginap di hotel. Hotelnya tak jauh dari rumah Yoochun, ya mau diapa, Kibum terlalu merindukan Kyuhyun dan ingin memeluk iblis itu secepatnya walau tak diakuinya secara gamblang. Kyuhyun sendiri niatan mendusal, mendesak dan menyeruak ke badan Kibum sudah tak bisa dibendung. Berakhir Kibum membelokkan mobilnya di hotel terdekat dari rumah Yoochun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau merindukanku kan?", tanyannya sambil menggambar lingkaran-lingkaran di dada Kibum dengan jarinya. "Makanya jangan selingkuh, nanti aku pergi lagi"

"Hm", jawab Kibum juga membalas dengan tepukan-tepukan kecil dipunggung Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau tak akan selingkuh lagi kan?"

"Aku tak pernah selingkuh, Cho!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau jangan pernah berniat selingkuh"

Tadi siang Yoochun menjelaskan siapa Isa pada Kyuhyun. Isa, Isabel itu teman mereka. Yeoja itu pemilik party oganiser sekaligus ketua organisasi pesta pantai. Isa sering mengundang teman-temannya hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya minum. Isa juga mengirimkan undangan minum paralel, yang artinya tidak cuma Kibum diajaknya bertemu dan minum bersama. Yoochun, Yunho dan banyak orang lain lagi datang menghadiri undangan minum dari Isa.

"Cho!"

"Hn"

"Kalau kau marah padaku, jangan pergi ke rumah Yoochun lagi!"

"Kenapa? Chunnie baby baik!"

Kibum tahu Yoochun baik, tapi dari kebaikannya itulah yang membuat Kibum melarang Kyuhyun kesana. Mungkin Yoochun sudah berjanji tak akan merebut Kyuhyun, tapi dengan kebaikannya itu bisa jadi Kyuhyun yang akan lari padanya. Kibum iri, Kibum takut dan dia juga tak mau kalau sekarang atau suatu saat nanti Kyuhyun benar-bemar meninggalkannya. Kibum sudah akui kalau dia butuh iblis itu di hidupnya, dia cuma belum bisa mengatakannya.

"Jangan pernah menginap lagi di rumahnya!"

"Chunnie baby baik, Kibum", bela Kyuhyun.

"Kau istriku apa istrinya?" Ya jelas Kyuhyun istri Kibum, siapapun tahu itu. "Jangan menginap di rumah Yoochun lagi!". Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, saling peluk, saling mengelus dan kemudian tak bergerak sama sekali. Mereka bukan tidur, khususnya Kibum butuh waktu untuk memulai. Sesaat kemudian, Kibum benar-benar tak menahannya lagi. Dia menyusupkan tangannya terang-terangan kedalam baju Kyuhyun. Meletakkan telapak tangannya dipermukaan perut Kyuhyun lalu berdiam disitu.

"Tanganmu"

"Sedikit saja", kata Kibum sambil mengelus perut itu.

Kibum menelentangkan Kyuhyun, kemudian dia sendiri merangkak keatasnya. Seperti di Busan dulu, tapi kali ini Kibum akan mencoba berbagi pada Kyuhyun. Berbagi kehangatan, berbagi kenikmatan dan berbagi emmm.. apapun untuk berdua.

"Kibum, aku tidak mau!", tolak Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapat banyak ciuman dari Kibum. "Kibum, nanti sakit lagi. Aku tidak mau!"

"Sekali saja"

"Tidak mau!"

"Cho, kali ini akan benar-benar pelan", bujuk Kibum sambil berusaha menarik celana Kyuhyun keluar tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. Setelah berdiam sejenak, Kibum menarik paksa celana Kyuhyun. Teraerah mau robek atau apapun yang penting Kibum mau menelanjangi Kyuhyun saat ini juga. "Jangan berontak!"

"Kibum, aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak akan sakit. Cuma sekali!". Kibum audah tak tahan dan Kyuhyun bemar-benar mendidihkan darah Kibum.

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau!", tolaknya. "Ahjummaaaaa!"

"Jangan teriak!'

"Ahjusssiiii, tolong aku!"

"Kita sedang di hotel, Cho!" Kyuhyun lupa itu, harusnya dia tak mau diajak kesini tadi. "Diamlah, ini akan enak", bujuk Kibum lagi.

Kemarin Kyuhyun aman tapi tak untuk lain kali, dan lain kali itu sepertinya malam ini.

"Tapi pelan-pelan ya!", pintanya sambil meyakinkan diri.

"Pasti!"

To be continue

Lanjutkan sendiri ceritanya ya, tapi jangan diprakterkin. Pokoknya mereka begituan deh..hahaha.

Love you all n see you soon!


	24. Chapter 24

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 24:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hallo,

Datang lagi. Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin. Tanggapannya bagus sekali, gue jadi tahu kalau otak readers tu mesum semua. Hahahaha. Tapi gue mau tos sama kalian soal itu. Gue lupa kalau mereka belum nikah sah, eh, gue bikin mereka having seks. Gue dosa, tapi karena kalian ikut baca dosanya dibagi-bagi sama kalian.

Buat yang ultah, entah kemarin, hari ini atau besok. Met ultah. Jangan lupa traktirin teman biar nggak dikira pelit.

Terima kasih sekali untuk readers yang ngisi review ke 500 gue. Seneng banget lo ingatin kalau jumlah review yang masuk sampai segitu banyak.

Kalau buat yang bilang ff gue kurang panjang, mana orangnya? Sini. Gue jedotin kepala lo ke balok es! Perasaan sudah nulis ampek lebih 6 ribu kata masih aja kurang panjang.

Hah, yang ini gue berusaha ngurangi kesalahan nulis. Kalau masih ada, harap maklum lagi. Hehe... Happy reading!

Aku Menyayangimu

Kyuhyun tertidur lebih dulu semalam. Saat Kibum masih bergerak entah untuk ronde yang ke berapa, Kyuhyun mulai mengatupkan matanya. Kibum sudah melarangnya tidur sebelum mereka selesai, namja es itu melakukan banyak cara agar Kyuhyun tak menutup mata, tapi tak ada hasil. Kyuhyun benar-benar mengantuk. Campuran antara lelah dan kurang tidur membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa tahan kantuk lagi. Berakhir dia tertidur dan membiarkan Kibum jungkir balik sendirian menyelesaikan misi.

Sekarang Kyuhyun membuka mata, yang didapatinya pertama adalah dada Kibum tepat di wajahnya. Kyuhyun ternyata berada di pelukan Kibum lagi. Dia suka itu, dan selamanya akan suka. Tapi bersamaan dengan rasa suka dipeluk Kibum, bau setelah seks juga menyapa paginya. Sangat-sangat bau, hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan mengerat di pelukan Kibum. Anggap saja kalau memeluk Kibum lebih erat baunya tak akan tercium lagi.

Semalam itu, apa ya? Sakit, iya. Enak juga iya. Waktu di Busan, Kyuhyun salah mengartikan kenikmatan tiada tara yang didengarnya. Bukan rasa nikmat kesebuah bentuk benda, tapi nikmat lain yang lebih tak bisa diterangkan dengan kata-kata. Saat kulit mereka saling bergesek, saat bibir mereka saling melumat, saat mata mereka saling memandang, saat tangan Kibum terus mengelus, semuanya. Scene yang paling Kyuhyun suka adalah saat Kibum mendesis terpejam bagai ular di depan Kyuhyun. Seperti Kyuhyun tuannya dan Kibum budaknya. Itu sangat menyenangkan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit, menyeringai tepatnya. Setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mengajak Kibum belanja. PSP, PS4 dan barang lain. Satu lagi, dia mau minta dibelikan handphone, biar bisa mengecek keberadaan Kibum dimanapun namja es itu berada. Siapa tahu Kibum berniat menyelingkuhinya. Terserah apa gunanya yang penting Kyuhyun mau dibelikan handphone juga.

Kibum menggeliat sebentar, menyamankan posisi kemudian melanjutkan tidur. Sesaat tadi dada Kibum menabrak hidung Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Kibum juga bau. Dia sendiri juga bau. Dia perlu mandi, tapi nanti saja kalau Kibum sudah bangun.

Masih yang semalam, yang hampir pagi. Soal Kyuhyun yang berteriak dan Kibum mendesis, pelepasan bersamaan. Kibum mengelus rambutnya setelah itu, lalu mengecup keningnya dan berterima kasih. Itu hal terlangka yang keluar dari Kibum. Ok, Kibum sering berterima kasih pada ahjumma dan ahjussi, tapi tidak pernah sekalipun bilang terima kasih, maaf atau apapun pada Kyuhyun, jadi itu langka buat Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kibum menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun, membiarkan nafas panasnya menerpa dan menggerayang kulit lehernya. Geli, tapi hangat nafas Kibum masuk ke kulitnya, tulang-tulangnya dan berakhir dengan seluruh badan Kyuhyun yang merinding. Dan ketika Kibum mengetahui perubahan itu, namja es itu mengkode untuk memulai ronde baru.

"Kibum"

Kibun jelas tak menjawab, dia capek bergerak terus dari malam sampai pagi. Mengais kenikmatannya sendiri dan juga memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kibum menuntut sekaligus menurut. Dia menuntut dahaga wiskynya terpenuhi dari Kyuhyun, terus, terus dan terus. Tapi sayangnya makin lama Kibum menuntut, makin dia tak mau berhenti. Ronde terakhirnya saat Kyuhyun tertidur ditengah permainan. Kibum harus memaki maki Kyuhyun, tapi iblis itu tak merespon. Kibum geram tadinya, masa dia harus bergerak sendiri melawan orang tidur, kan tidak asyik.

Kalau tidak ingat perkataan Yoochun, Kibum harus jadi pawang Kyuhyun, baik pada Kyuhyun dan bersikap lembut juga, tak sudi Kibum menuruti iblis itu. Kibum menurut saat iblis itu menyuruhnya pelan. Kibum menurut lagi ketika Kyuhyun bilang break sejenak. Sebenarnya kalau dibilang siapa yang kejam, iblis Cho itu yang kejam. Kibum sudah tak bisa tahan dan Kyuhyun menyuruhnya pelan. Dan yang paling membuat amat frustasi ketika dia hampir mencapai puncak dan Kyuhyun mengaba untuk istirahat. Aba-aba pertama Kibum masih bisa menuruti, tapi aba-aba berhenti yang berikutnya sudah tak bisa. Kibum kalap, dia mengamuk, anggap saja begitu. Bergerak secepat-cepatnya, melesak sedalam-dalamnya, dan semuanya sudah tak bisa dikotrol lagi. Sulit dijelaskan bagaimana bahagianya perasaan Kibum saat itu, hingga dia mengucapkan kalimat tabu 'terima kasih' pada Kyuhyun. Ya, iblis itu pantas menerimannya.

Kyuhyun mengamati sekitar. Semuanya bagus, apa semua hotel didesaign bagus supaya yang menginap betah ya? Kalau semua bagus pemandangan jadi membosankan. Lalu Kyuhyun mengamati Kibum. Mereka berada di dalam selimut, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kakinya bertumpuk dengan milik Kibum. Ada bulu-bulu halus di kaki Kibum, mengenai kakinya dan Kyuhyun jadi geli. Setelah itu Kyuhyun memundurkan bokongnya sedikit. Agak nyeri tapi tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun bisa tahan. Mungkin kalau lebih sering dia bisa terbiasa, seperti kata Sungmin dan Kwang. Kyuhyun memundurkan bokongnya sedikit lagi soalnya yang didepan bertabrakan. Kyuhyun mengamati muka Kibum, ternyata mamusia es ini tampan. Kyuhyun juga tampan, Kibum atau siapapun tak akan bisa memgalahkan ketampanannya.

Iblis itu tertarik dengan benjol ungu di dahi Kibum. Ada apa dengan jidatnya? Seingat Kyuhyun, dia tak melakukan tindakan kasar kali ini. Kyuhyun menempelkan telunjuknya kesitu, menekan keras sampai Kibum meringis dalam tidurnya. Kibum menampik tangan Kyuhyun, bisa-bisanya dia memencet luka yang sudah tahu pasti sakit kalau di tekan.

"Jangan sentuh!", larang Kibum yang kembali merasakan telunjuk Kyuhyun di lukannya. Kibum menarik pinggang Kyuhyun yang dirasanya sedikit menjauh, menjadikan milik mereka bertabrakan lagi. "Jangan jauh-jauh!", katanya masih sambil terpejam.

"Jidatmu kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil ikut terpejam kuat. Dia sedang menahan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dingin dibawah sana sepertinya akan memanas.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Karena tidak mungkin Kibum menjawab jatuh dari ranjang gara-gara memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ini soal martabat Kibum dan bisa besar kepala si iblis ini.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Nanti beli PSP ya?"

"Hm"

"Kibum!"

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku mau tidur sebentar lagi"

"Kau sudah tidur dari tadi. Jangan tidur!"

"Sebenarnya kau mau minta apa? PSP? Bukankah aku sudah mengiyakan. Nanti, Cho. Nanti!"

"Hari ini kan?"

Kyuhyun mendapatkan ciuman kecil dipelipisnya tanda Kibum mengiyakannya. Mungkin hari ini memang waktunya Kibum menuruti semua permintaan Kyuhyun tanpa harus berdebat dulu. Kyuhyun memberikan hadiah indah pada Kibum, dan sudah seharusnya Kibum membalas. Ya walau sebenarnya Kibum belum merasa cukup, tapi lumayan lah, toh masih ada hari esok. Atau mungkin satu dua ronde lagi akan menyenangkan. Seks di pagi hari itu, suplement untuk kebugaran tubuh.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, menyejajarkan kepala mereka lalu mulai memandanginya. Membangun suasana romantis dulu sebelum memulai ke inti. Kibum menepuk nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun, mengajak iblis itu tenang sesaat.

"Cho!"

"Hn?"

"Morning seks", Kyuhyun mengernyit. Dia mengalihkan pandangnya ke sekitar, menabrakkan arah pandangnya pada jam di dinding kamar dan mendapati angka 12 dijarum pendeknya. Ini bukan pagi lagi. "Sudah siang ya? Baiklah, sebut saja afternoon seks. Tak usah banyak. Satu kali, cukup!" Kyuhyun ingat semalam Kibum juga mengucap kata barusan. Satu kali, cukup. Tapi nyatanya berkali-kali juga. Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak, eh, tak sanggup menolak, eh, Kyuhyun tidak menolak sama sekali.

Manusia es itu memanas, mencairkan suhu beku disekitan tubuh mereka. Orang selalu mengartikan diam adalah iya, Kibum ikut aturan itu. Dia pelan-pelan melekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun sekali kemudian berhenti. Mengecup sekali kemudian berhenti lagi. Kibum menurunkan tangannya, dari punggung ke pinggang lalu kebawah lagi. Dia menarik bagian situ, merapatkan padanya. Bersentuhan saja, sensasinya tak bisa disamakan dengan yeoja. Ternyata Yoochun selalu benar. Kibum menggulingkan Kyuhyun, menindihkan badannya ke situ dan memulai ritual afternoon-nya dengan ciuman dari pucuk kepala. Rencana Kibum mencium dari atas dan akan terus ke bawah, mungkin akan berhenti sedikit lama di pusat sana.

"Cuma sekali?" Walapun tahu tak mungkin cuma sekali, Kyuhyun patut bertanya. Memastikankan saja kalau Kibum memang butuh.

"Hn"

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun membuka-buka katalog di toko furnitures yang dulu pernah didatanginya dengan Yoochun. Dia duduk di single sofa depan meja penjaga toko. Kibum duduk di kursi lain dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bertindak seperti apa maunya. Tadi Kibum berikrar akan menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun tanpa berdebat dan sekarang dia menyesal. Kyuhyun minta PSP, tapi sebelum sampai toko elektronik dia minta belok ke toko furnitures. Barang apa yang akan dibeli iblis itu di sini?

"Mana yang lebih bagus menurutmu yang ini atau yang ini?", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dua gambar rak kaca.

"Untuk apa kau beli rak?"

"Untuk menaruh koleksi kaset game ku". Gamenya saja belum punya dan dia sudah membeli rak-nya. "Kibum, yang mana?"

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Ck, kau benar-benar tak asyik. Aku beli dua-duanya saja kalau begitu"

"Satu, Cho"

"Kau bilang terserah, ya aku ambil dua-duanya. Lagi pula kau banyak uang, untuk beli seluruh isi toko ini kau sanggup kenapa aku ambil dua dan kau protes. Pelit!"

"Ambil satu saja atau aku tak akan bayar"

"Aku bayar sendiri!". Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, mengkodekan agar iblis itu tak macam-macam. Membayar dengan uang sendiri tak apa-apa, kalau pakai kartu kreditnya, Kibum juga yang akan membayar tagihannya. "Ya, ya, ya. Jadi yang biru atau yang hitam?"

"Ambil yang biru!", kata Kibum asal ceplos.

Kyuhyun berdiskusi sebentar dengan sales toko kemudian dia memilih rak kaca hitam lain dari yang disarankan Kibum. Ih, tahu begitu kenapa minta saran darinya. Benar-benar iblis itu buat Kibum darah tinggi saja.

Kibum melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam 4 sore. Kegiatan siangnya tadi terlalu lama, cuma sekali tapi butuh lebih dari dua jam? Tentu tidak. Mana cukup sekali untuk Kibum, seorang Kim Kibum tak akan puas hanya dengan sekali main. Ucapan hanya sekali itu cuma pembukaan dan intinya harus berkali-kali. Masalahnya sudah dua hari Kibum melewatkan hari kerjanya. Itu bukan contoh atasan yang baik bagi karyawannya. Bukan karena dia seorang bos lalu seenaknya tidak masuk kerja dan melimpahkan semua pekerjaan pada karyawannya. Itu bukan Kibum sekali. Lagi pula dia juga punya bisnis baru dengan Kangin yang harus segera digarap. Ini namanya penyitaan waktu, dan gara-garanya iblis Cho itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa, menghampiri Kibum dan berpegangan erat pada lengan namja es itu. Yah, Kyuhyun cuma pura-pura kuat. Dia anggap tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Tak ada seauatu yang ganjil darinya. padahal tadi sebelum keluar hotel, tepatnya saat pergi mandi dan saat keluar kamar mandi, iblis itu terlihat memprihatinkan. Punggungnya membungkuk sedikit, bokongnya mundur beberapa inchi, kakinya mengangkang tidak lebar, tapi masih terlihat. Sampai Kibum harus menuntunnya kesana kemari.

Kyuhyun tidak protes, tidak menggerutu atau merengek seperti sebelumnya. Mengaduh, iya tapi tidak banyak seperti dulu. Padahal kalau dibandingkan, kali ini lebih buruk dari yang di Busan. Mungkin Kyuhyun menganggap rasa sakitnya setara dengan nikmatnya, jadi dia tak perlu mengeluh lagi. Kibum memijat pinggangnya sebelum keluar hotel, lumayan bisa membuatnya berjalan tegak. Terlihat normal walau sebenarnya dia menahan sakit.

"Kita ke toko elektronik setelah ini"

"Terserah kau"

"Jangan terserah aku terus. Gunakan kalimat lain kenapa?"

"Ya ya, apapun maumu"

"Kibum!", bentak Kyuhyun yang merasa Kibum tak pernah bersikap kalem padanya.

"Cho, jangan memulai. Ini di tempat umum"

"Kau tak pernah beekata lembut padaku"

Kibum mengawasi sekitar. Ada banyak orang disitu, semua sedang melihat-lihat pajangan si toko. Sebagian lain melakukan proses jual beli. Kalau sampai dilihati orang Kibum bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun cuma masalah Kibum yang tak pernah berkata lembut pada Kyuhyun, apa kata orang? Kibum suami tak pekaan? Kibum suami tak sayang istri? Memalukan sekali julukan macam itu.

"Tutup mulutmu dulu. Aku akan membayar bon-nya dan kita segera ke toko elektronik"

"Begitu kan enak didengar", celetuk Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. Selanjutnya PSP, PS4, seluruh kaset game yang ada akan diborongnya. Smartphone baru juga. Kibum akan bangkrut, tapi demi istri masa Kibum akan mempermasalahkannya juga. Uang habis bisa dicari, tapi kalau Kyuhyun lari ke orang lain memangnya Kibum bisa cari yang sama? Tak mungkin bisa. Rencananya kalau Kibum menolak membayari, Kyuhyun akan mengancam lari ke rumah Yoochun dan tinggal disana.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan bayar!'

"Aku ikut!"

"Ck!', Kibum mulai kesal tapi tetap digandengnya tangan Kyuhyun, jalan bersama menuju kasir.

julie khoyul

Waktu kebangkrutan Kibum tiba saat Kyuhyun menunjuk PSP, lalu ragu untuk membeli PS4 atau XBOX 360 hingga Kyuhyun mau dua-duanya. Kibum sudah menolak tapi keinginan Kyuhyun tak bisa dicegah. Iblis itu mulai merajuk, bersiap teriak tapi untung Kibum segera membekap mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyebut nama Yoochun diakhir kalimatnya yang langsung meluluhkan Kibum. Kibum masa bodoh sekarang ini. Apapun yang mau dibeli Kyuhyun, dia iyakan saja dari pada iblis itu marah lalu pergi ke rumah Yoochun dan tinggal disana. Lebih baik Kibum sakit kepala karena pengeluarannya membengkak atau sakit telinga karena mendengar Kyuhyun terus berteriak dari pada harus melihat iblis itu menginap di rumah Yoochun. Mendapati hal itu sekali lagi, dia bisa gila. Kyuhyun itu istrinya, hanya dirumahnyalah dia pantas tidur.

PSP, PS4, XBOX 360. Lima kaset game PS4 dan lima kaset game untuk XBOX 360. Yang terakhir Kyuhyun menyebutkan Iphone 6 yang baru saja rilis. Kibum benar-benar sakit kepala setelahnya.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana lagi?"

"Makan lalu pulang!"

"Tidak ke butik langgananmu dulu?" Kibum menghela nafas sepanjangnya. "Ini bajunya Chunnie baby!", tunjuk Kyuhyun pada baju yang dikenakannya.

Kibum tahu itu, dia sendiri tidak ganti baju dari kemarin. Walau baju mereka tidak kotor karena ulah mereka semalam, Kibum jadi sedikit risih. Tidak masalah dia pakai baju yang kemarin, Kyuhyun-pun juga, tapi kalau disangkutkan dengan nama Yoochun, Kibum tidak rela. Lebih baik dia melihat Kyuhyun menggunakan sweeter kesayangannya dari pada memakai baju Yoochun. Entah kenapa mendengar perpaduan nama Kyuhyun dan Yoochun membuat telinga Kibum jadi panas.

"Kita pulang lalu makan di rumah!"

"Kau pelit!"

"Kau belanja terlalu banyak hari ini"

"Kau pelit!"

"Cho!"

"Terserah kau!", balas Kyuhyun sama seperti kalimat-kalimat Kibum sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun melepas pegangannya pada Kibum. Dia mulai berjalan sendiri, sesantainya, sebisanya dan terlihat senormal mungkin. Mengharapkan Kibum memenuhi semua kemauannya itu mustahil, paling-paling Kibum membayari semua yang tadi dibelinya itu cuma balas jasa. Apa sih artinya Kyuhyun di hidupnya Kibum? Istri bohongan. Hubungan saling menguntungkan. Kyuhyun tadinya tak berminat sama sekali dengan status istri, tapi kebersamaannya dengan Kibum lambat laun merubah pemikirannya. Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur sayang Kibum. Tapi apa yang didapatnya dari Kibum? Barang balas jasa? Huh, omong kosong. Kyuhyun sakit sendiri kalau harus memikirkan soal itu. Dia baru bahagia semalam, dan pemikiran seperti ini merusak harinya saja. Kyuhyun harus mengenyahkan hal itu.

Kibum berjalan terburu menyamakan langkah dengan Kyuhyun. Manusia es itu meraih tangan istrinya, di tautkan jemarinya dan digenggam erat. Ini bukan soal Kyuhyun akan pergi ke rumah Yoochun, bukan soal Kyuhyun akan berdalih bertemu Heechul lalu menginap di apartemen Siwon, tapi ini soal ketakutan Kibum dengan yang namanya ditinggalkan oleh Kyuhyun. Sejak satu malam kemarin dilewatinya tanpa Kyuhyun di sampingnya, sejak itu pula dia baru tahu kalau dia butuh iblis itu.

"Kita ke butik sekarang!", kata Kibum mantap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Iya benar, dia harus bahagia. Kalau dia sayang pada Kibum, dia juga harua dapat kasih sayang dari namja es itu juga. Kalau Kibum berbaik hati padanya cuma karena balas jasa, Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan mengubah baik hatinya Kibum menjadi tulus. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, tak ada yang tak bisa didapatkannya, termasuk Kibum.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau baik sekali". Kibum cuma mendengus sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai menggelayut. "Kalau kau terus baik pada istrimu ini, pahalamu banyak. Nanti bisnismu bisa sukses terus" Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi kalau bisnis Kibum terus-terusan sukses, Kyuhyun juga yang untung.

"Terserah kau!"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu!", kata Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia benar mengatakan ini, tapi seperti percakapan umum saja.

"Hm", yang artinya 'aku juga menyayangimu'

julie khoyul

"Ahjumaaaaaaaa!"

"Cho, jangan teriak!"

"Ahjussiiiiiiiiii!"

Melarang Kyuhyun memang tak pernah ada gunanya.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum tiba di rumah belum terlalu malam. Disambut ahjumma dan ahjussi dengan senyum cerah membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merindukan rumah. Padahal baru semalam dia tidak tidur di rumah, rasanya seperti setahun. Kyuhyun rindu ahjumma dan ahjussi. Kyuhyun rindu susu coklat panas. Dia rindu kamarnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun rindu wine di rak mini bar juga, tapi ada Kibum, mana bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku merindukan kalian!", teriak Kyuhyun yang mencoba berjalan cepat. "Aduh aduh. Pinggangku!", rengeknya sebelum sampai pada dua pembantunya.

Ahjumma dan ahjussi tersenyum lagi. Kalau di rumah, mereka bisa menjaga Kyuhyun dari keagresifan Kibum, kalau di luar seperti ini jadinya. Ahjumma segera membantu Kyuhyun, memapahnya ke sofa baru ruang tamu. Mendudukkan Kyuhyun di situ, tapi Kyuhyun lebih suka merebah. Sedangkan Ahjussi membantu Kibum mengangkat barang belanjaan Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma, pinggangku sakit!", adunya sambil meringis-ringis. Sakitnya dimana-mana, tanganya, badannya, kakinya, sampai ke tulang-tulang.

"Akan ku pijat!". Ahjumma kembali membantu Kyuhyun tengkurap kemudian memijat pinggangnya.

"Tadi aku beli banyak barang. Aku juga beli baju untukmu dan ahjussi" Kyuhyun mulai nyaman dengan pijatan ahjumma. "Jangan sentuh bokongku, itu sakit sekali!" Kyuhyun itu manusia paling tak punya malu di rumah ini. Dia beberapa kali mandi dibantu ahjumma. Menggelendot pada Kibum di depan pembantunya, merengek sana sini sampai mengumbar kesalahan kesalahan Kibum pada sepasang pembantunya itu. Untungnya ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah paham sifat Kyuhyun di luar dan di dalam rumah itu beda. Kyuhyun itu manja kalau ada Kibum.

"Terima kasih!"

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Minta maaf juga. Aku selalu merepotkanmu, ahjumma" Kyuhyun sadar soal itu, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mau salah. "Harusnya Kibum yang tanggung jawab, tapi kau yang selalu repot. Sebagai istri, aku minta maaf atas kesalahannya!"

"Apa lagi, kau menyalahkanku!", celetuk Kibum yang lewat sambil membawa barang.

"Kalau kau tak main paksa, aku tak akan sakit begini"

"Kau tak menolak"

"Kau mengancam, makanya aku tak menolak"

"Aku tak ingat"

"Kau jahat!", teriak Kyuhyun masih tengkurap.

"Terserah kau!", kata Kibum sambil berlalu.

"KIBUM!", pekik Kyuhyun sambil menoleh paksa. "Aduh aduh. Ahjumma, sakit sekali!", rengeknya. "Kau lihat, Kibum jahat sekali padaku? Aku benci padanya!"

"Sudah, sudah!". Ahjumma menenangkan Kyuhyun, tentu menenangkan dirinya sendiri juga dari keinginannya untuk tertawa. "Tuan itu baik"

"Baik apanya?"

"Kemarin saat kau tak pulang, tuan sangat khawatir"

"Dia bohong!", sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Tuan menunggu telepon darimu untuk dijemput pulang"

"Itu alasannya saja"

"Dia tak bisa tidur sampai pagi"

"Hah, ahjumma. Dia cuma pura-pura!"

"Tuan benar-benar merindukanmu waktu itu. Dia sayang padamu"

"Kenapa kau terus membelanya? Dia itu jahat padaku. Aku membencinya dan kau serta ahjussi juga harus membencinya!"

Jadi manusia es itu mengkhawatirkannya, menunggunya sampai pagi dan merindukannya? Walau mulut Kyuhyun menyangkal, tapi hatinya sangat senang. Ahjumma bilang Kibum sayang padanya? Kyuhyun juga sayang Kibum. Kan Kibum suaminya, kan dia istrinya Kibum, sudah sewajarnya kalau harus saling menyayangi.

"Tadi Tuan Siwon datang kemari. Menanyakan kabarmu sekalian menitipkan sesuatu untukmu"

"Siwon hyung kemari? Dia memberiku apa?"

Ahjumma beranjank sebentar ke meja samping. Mengambil amplop coklat besar dan diserahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dibantu merubah posisi telentang, lalu membuka amplopnya dan membaca isinya. Paspornya dengan cap visa turis ke Thailand. Lalu ada e-ticket atas namanya dan Ryeowook yang jadwal pemberangkatannya beberapa hari lagi. Kyuhyun membaca note di kertas kecil didalamnya. Itu permintaan Yesung untuk menemani Ryeowook ke Thailand. Hah, Kyuhyun diminta ke Thailand? Dia akan berlibur di sana? Kyuhyun mengecek lagi jadwal kepulangannya. Seminggu di Thailand.

"Ahjumma, aku akan ke Thailand!", soraknya sambil bangkit dan memeluk ahjumma. "Wooow, Yesung hyung keren!"

"Siapa yang mau ke Thailand?", tanya Kibum waspada.

"Aku. Aku. Yesung hyung memintaku ke sana"

"Untuk apa?"

Tentu saja untuk mengantar Ryeowook sekalian liburan.

"Aku akan membantu Yesung hyung. Dia punya resort baru di sana, jadi aku akan bekerja untuknya"

"Tidak usah!", tolak Kibum.

"Aku harus bekerja, Kibum. Aku tak mau bergantung hidup padamu terus"

"Kalau kau tak menggantungkan hidup padaku, lalu pada siapa? Orang tuamu? Kau sudah dewasa, paham!". Kyuhyun juga tahu dia sudah dewasa, merasa dewasa kan harusnya mencari kerja. "Jangan pergi!"

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bekerja!", pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"Iya, tapi tidak di Thailand. Di Korea saja masih banyak lowongan pekerjaan, tak perlu jauh-jauh ke negeri orang"

Eh, tumben sekali Kibum berkata sedemikian panjang. Cuma untuk melarang Kyuhyun kerja di Thailand. Kyuhyun ke Thailand kan bukan untuk kerja, tapi untuk berlibur. Kibum takut sekali kalau iblis-nya itu jauh-jauh darinya.

"Aku kan membantu Yesung hyung!"

"Kepala besar itu punya banyak karyawan, kau tak dibutuhkan di sana". Ih Kibum menghina Kyuhyun. "Kucarikan pekerjaan disini!"

"Kerja di tempat Chunnie baby?"

Kibum benci Yoochun sekarang, kenapa selalu namanya yang keluar pertama kali dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi dari pada Kyuhyun pergi ke luar negeri, lebih baik dipekerjakan di tempat Yoochun.

"Di tempatnya Ceryl atau Kangin ahjussi?"

"Kau bisa bekerja di tempat Ceryl, tapi tidak menjadi model atau dancer!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kerja dengan Mr. Kangin juga boleh, tapi jangan mau dimutasi ke Korea Utara. Paham!" Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi.

"Kerja di tempat Chunnie baby saja kalau begitu"

"Kalau kutemukan pekerjaan lain, kau tak perlu bekerja pada Yoochun!"

"O"

"Paham, Cho! Jangan pergi ke Thailand!"

"Paham!", sahut Kyuhyun sambil kembali merangkul ahjumma.

Kibun kembali ke pekerjaannya. Ke luar rumah menganggkut belanjaan Kyuhyun yang lain di dalam mobil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tertawa bersama ahjumma. Kibum kena tipu. Iblis itu kan cuma mengetes Kibum. Benar atau tidak kalau manusia es itu sayang padanya. Ternyata selain mesum, Kibum juga posesif.

"Tu kan, Tuan itu sayang padamu"

"Aku belum yakin!", sangkal Kyuhyun tapi bibirnya terus tersenyum. "Ahjumma, aku sayang padanya!", katanya sambil bermanja di bahu ahjumma.

"Aku tahu!", balas ahjumma sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, menyayanginya seperti putranya sendiri.

julie khoyul

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Berhentilah membaca, aku mengantuk!"

Kibum menandai bukunya, kemudian meletakkan di meja. Dia merebah di samping Kyuhyun, melebarkan dadanya untuk diisi iblis itu. Kibum menangkupkan kedua lengannya mengitari tubuh Kyuhyun. Berpelukan lagi di atas ranjang sebelum tidur.

"Kau sudah minun susu?" Pokoknya hari ini Kibum sangat baik, mungkin efek kaburnya Kyuhyun kemarin itu.

"Sudah" Kyuhyun menggosokkan pipinya pada tubuh Kibum. Seperti kucing, tapi Kyuhyun suka. "Kibum, apa saat aku tak dirumah kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak!"

"O"

"Kenapa? Kau masih mau ke Thailand? Kalau kau pergi, tak usah kembali sekalian"

"Berarti kau merindukanku"

"Terserah!", selalu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Kibum. Bilang 'iya' saja apa susahnya. "Tutup matamu, ini sudah malam!". Ishh, Kibum benar-benar tak bisa romantis, tapi Kyuhyun menurut. Dia menutup mata, sambil memulai mengigau tentunya.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau jangan selingkuh!"

Kibum tak suka igauan Kyuhyun yang satu ini, dia tak selingkuh. Kalau terdengar orang bisa salah arti. Bisa saja Kibum dianggap namja tukang selingkuh.

"Kau sudah mengantuk atau belum?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau..."

"Ya ya, aku tidur. Aku akan diam!" Kyuhyun tahu arah pembicaraan Kibum akan kemana. Pasti permintaan sekali tapi dilakukan berkali kali seperti malam kemarin dan siang harinya. "Kibum!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Tidak apa-apa", lalu Kyuhyun bersembunyi di dada Kibum dan memulai proses tidur. Kyuhyun sebenarnya mau bilang kalau dia sayang Kibum. Lain kali saja.

Kibum mengecup kepala Kyuhyun. Mengeratkan tubuh Kyuhyun di rengkuhannya lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan di punggungnya.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Ayo cerita!", tandanya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan tidur. "Aku mengantuk!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu!" Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa diucapakan, dari pada jadi beban di pikiran. Toh Kyuhyun tak akan tahu.

To be continue

Chap depan kalian mau gimana? Kyuhyun ke Thailand aja boleh?


	25. Chapter 25

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 25:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi,

Thank you so much buat dua chap kemarin karena tanggapan kalian motifasiin gue untuk bikin poling readers mesum. 99,9% readers ffn ternyata mesum. Gue suka itu. Hahaha

Ada yang tanya, apa ff ini M-preg? Trus nanyain perasaan Kibum ke Eunhyuk gimana? Gue jawab di chap ini.

Untuk yang minta buat ff selingan dan tanya ff ini bakal sampai chap berapa? Ff ini sampai chap tak terhingga.. hehe... ff selingan ya? Gimana gue habisin ini dulu, ntar buat ff baru. Gue g bisa mendua, tapi g tahu kalau mentiga.

Gitu aja, happy reading!

Kibum Menggila

Beberapa hari ini berjalan lancar. Menjadi pawang iblis ternyata tak sulit seperti perkataan Kibum dulu. Kibum menyahuti semua perkataan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun suka rela patuh padanya. Iblis itu bertingkah manis tepatnya setelah kejadian Kyuhyun menginap dirumah Yoochun, Kibum kalang kabut mencarinya, ketemu lalu menginap di hotel. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah punya berbagai game draver, makanya tingkahnya manis, lebih kepada sedikit acuh ke Kibum.

Kibum tak mempermasalahkan hari-harinya Kyuhyun lebih mementingkan game dari padanya. Toh malam hari saat hendak tidur, Kibum juga yang akan dicarinya, dipeluknya. Kyuhyun cuma bisa mendusal-dusal ke tubuh Kibum saat malam dan dia baru bisa tidur. Itulah kelebihan Kibum dari pada semua game milik Kyuhyun. Seperti malam ini, berulang dari malam-malam yang sebelumnya.

"Katanya kau mau ke Busan"

"Nanti"

Kali ini Kibum sedang tengkurap diranjangnya. Kyuhyun duduk di atasnya sambil memijat punggung Kibum. Ajaran siapa yang di praktekkan iblis itu, yang penting Kibum harus mau dipijatnya. Kyuhyun memaksa tadi, dia bilang istri yang baik mengerti suaminya yang capek butuh dipijat. Dan sebagai suami, Kibum harusnya menghargai niatan baik istri. Tapi Kibum tak mau melakukan adegan pijit-pijitan aneh seperti penggambaran Kyuhyun. Lalu berakhir Kyuhyun mengomel seharian, menyindir Kibum terus-terusan di depan ahjumma dan ahjussi. Terakhir Kyuhyun mengancam Kibum lagi, hingga malam ini keinginan memijat punggung Kibum baru kesampaian.

"Kau bertemu Kangin ahjussi berarti bertemu Leeteuk hyung juga?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau berani melirik Leeteuk hyung, Kangin ahjussi akan memancungmu!"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Cho!" Kyuhyun menoyor kepala Kibum. Dia sebal sekali manusia es itu selalu pura-pura tak peka. "Istri yang baik tidak menoyor suami"

"Aku istri yang jahat, lalu kenapa?", tanyanya sewot.

"Aku tidak akan melirik istri orang, tidak akan selingkuh"

Kyuhyun memurukkan badannya di punggung Kibum. Dia menempelkan pipinya ke permukaan punggung itu. Bergelung sesaat kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Kibum. Sepertinya dia akan rindu Kibum setelah ini. Kyuhyun mau melakoni adegan romantis dulu dengan Kibum sebelum nanti namja es itu ke Busan.

Kibum ada pertemuaan dengan Kangin dan pembisnis lain. Acaranya besok pagi harusnya Kibum sudah berangkat kalau tak mau telat, tapi dia putusnya untuk menina bobokan Kyuhyun dulu setelah iblis itu tidur dia akan pergi. Dia akan kembali besok sebelum gelap. Tidak apa-apa Kibum menyetir malam-malam, dia tak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan terjaga yang nantinya akan tak tega ditinggalkannya lalu berakhir membawa iblis itu. Kibum lebih suka interaksinya bersama kolega dijalaninya sendiri, kalau Kyuhyun ikut mungkin konsentrasinya bisa terbagi. Itu tak bagus untuk bisnis.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Jangan melirik Leeteuk hyung!", pintanya

"Kau bilang Mr. Kangin akan memancungku kalau aku melirik istrinya, aku tak mau dipancung!"

"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh ya!"

"Aku kesana untuk berbisnis, bukan untuk liburan"

"Kalau begitu ajak aku. Kau berbisnis dan aku liburan". Kyuhyun kali ini cuma bercanda. Dia tak benar-benar ingin ikut, ada hal lain yang akan dilakukannya besok. "Mana lagi yang perlu dipijat?", tanyanya stelah kembali duduk tegak.

"Cukup!"

"Aku mau memijatmu!"

"Cukup, Cho!", tolak Kibum. "Dari tadi kau bilang memijat, mana? Tidak terasa apapun?"

Jari-jarinya Kyuhyun itu cuma terdiri dari tulang dan kulit. Memijat mana bisa terasa, apa lagi punggungnya Kibum tebal. Kyuhyun kembali memuruk di punggung Kibum, mencari kenyamanan disitu. Kyuhyun benar-benar rindu Kibum, padahal mereka selalu bersama, mereka tak terpisahkan di beberapa hari ini. Lebih seperti Kyuhyun yang mengekor kemanapun Kibum berjalan. Kibum ke TC di ruangnya, Kyuhyun ikut. Kibum makan siang diluar, Kyuhyun ikut. Kibum merebah di sofa mini bar, Kyuhyun juga menyusulnya. Semuanya, cuma saat Kibum ke kamar mandi saja dia tidak ikut.

"Menyingkir dari punggungku!", perintah Kibum.

"Kibum!"

"Apa? Menyingkirlah, aku mau merebah!"

"Kibum!"

"Ck!", Kibum tak sabar lagi dan dia menggulingkan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Dia sendiri kemudian merubah posisi tidur. "Kau sudah mengantuk atau belum?"

"Kibum!" Kyuhyun menggeser-geser tubuhnya menempel Kibum. "Kibum!", panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa?", katanya sambil menarik lengan Kibum lebar untuk meletakkan kepalanya sendiri disitu. Kyuhyun mau mengatakan kalau dia sayang Kibum, tapi dia bimbang. Apa harus menunggu besok lagi?

"Cho!"

"Hn?"

Kibum mau minta bekal dari Kyuhyun. Satu dua kali cukup, tapi nanti Kibum kebablasan lalu tak mau berhenti bagaimana? Bisnisnya besok bisa terbengkalai. Tapi, bekal dari Kyuhyun bisa jadi penambah semangat untuk Kibum. Minta atau tidak?

"Bokongmu masih sakit?", tanya Kibum to the point. "Bisa aku minta dua kali saja sebelum aku berangkat?" Kibum mesumnya kambuh. "Anggap saja doa darimu agar bisnisku lancar!", kata Kibum dengan tenang. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia berharap Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku mau tidur!"

Kyuhyun mendekat lagi. Menempel lagi. Memeluk Kibum lagi. Mengerat dan bersembungi hampir di ketiak Kibum. Dia tak mau disentuh Kibum, tidak malam ini. Bokongnya masih nyeri-nyeri sedikit. Bisa sih, kalaupun cuma dua kali, tapi omongan Kibum yang cuma satu kali, dua kali itu tak bisa dipegang. Lebih baik Kyuhyun menolak dari pada tiap hari harus jalan gaya nenek-nenek. Kyuhyun juga punya malu.

"Satu kali?", tawar Kibum.

"Kibum, aku mau tidur"

"Set...", Kibum mau menawar lagi. Setengah. Tapi memangnya ada setengah ronde?. "Besok kalau begitu"

"Aku tidak mau sekarang, kau minta besok. Dasar mesum!"

"Aku tidak mesum. Itu kewajibanmu melayani suami"

"Huaaahhh, aku mengantuk!", kata Kyuhyun sambil pura-pura menguap. "Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku tidur!". Itu harusnya kalimat yang diucapkan Kibum kalau Kyuhyun hendak tidur tapi terus mengigau. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun balas dendam.

"Aku mau ke Busan, Cho. Kau tak ingin memberikan apapun padaku?"

"Ku doakan bisnismu lancar. Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh. Kalau kau mau bekal, bawa PSP-ku saja", jawabnya dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kibum. Aku mengantuk!", omelnya.

"Tidurlah!"

Kibum meraih kepala Kyuhyun lalu mengecupnya sebentar. Kemudian dia membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lengannya. Mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun naik turun, naik turun, kemudian turun, turun lagi lalu menepuk-nepuk hampir di bokong Kyuhyun. 'Seandainya Kyuhyun mau', pikir Kibum sambil mengelus pinggang dan bokong Kyuhyun.

"Tanganmu!". Ya ya, Kibum memang punya nabsu tinggi. "Singkirkan tanganmu!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil pasang nada marah.

julie khoyul

Kibum pulang belum terlalu malam, seperti yang dijanjikannya kemarin. Kibum capek, perjalanan jauh, berkendara dan sendirian. Diluar itu, pertemuannya tadi lancar, meski tidak bertemu dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk, orang suruhan mereka sangat profesional. Ternyata Kangin di Korea Utara beberapa hari ini, dan baru kembali ke Korea Selatan besok. Leeteuk tak begitu mahir berbisnis, dia tak pernah mengambil bagian bisnis suaminya, takutnya nanti bisnisnya jadi berantakan. Ya, anak buah Kangin lebih hebat dari Leeteuk, lebih bisa berbisnis dari padanya. Maka dari itu pertemuan bisnis tadi di wakilkan salah seorang anak buah Kangin.

Seperti doa Kyuhyun kemarin, bisnis lancar lalu Kibum pulang membawa oleh-oleh. Kibum membawa beberapa barang dari Busan, dia tak tahu kesukaan Kyuhyun, ahjumma atau ahjussi, jadi asal ada orang menawarkan barang Kibum membelinya.

Kibum melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya sambil menggeretakkan jari-jari tangannya. Kemudian dia menekuk kepalanya ke kiri, ke kanan, mengurangkan sedikit penat di sekitaran lehernya. Malam ini Kibum terlihat bersemangat, letih memang iya, tapi di rumah dia akan bertemu istrinya tercinta, eh belum, istrinya tersayang, bagaimana dia tidak bersemangat. Malam kemarin Kyuhyun menolaknya, siapa tahu dengan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya iblis itu akan mengiyakan untuk malam ini. Kalau dihitung lagi, dari kejadian di hotel kemarin belum ada satu minggu, tapi Kibum sudah merasa tak betah kalau keinginan yang satu itu tak dituruti. Dulu Kibum tak seperti ini, dia memang bernafsu tinggi, tapi mudah saja menutupinya. Semenjak Kyuhyun terus ada di sekitarnya, Kibum tak lagi bisa menahan hasratnya terlalu lama. Mungkin karena dulu dia punya nafsu besar tapi tak ada orang disekitarnya, dan sekarang ada Kyuhyun. Sekali, dua kali dituruti dan Kibum makin menjadi.

"Selamat malam, Tuan!", sapa ahjussi yang kebetulan juga akan masuk rumah.

"Malam!", balas Kibum sambil merogoh handphone di saku celananya. Ada pesan masuk dari Ceryl.

Ceryl mengundang Kibum untuk datang ke studionya. Dua hari yang lalu yeoja bule itu merekrut calon menantu kedua dan ketiganya sebagai dancer dan model. Hyukjae diakui Ceryl punya bakat besar dibidang tari, dari pada dia bekerja di kantor tapi hatinya tak rela, lebih baik Ceryl melatihnya jadi dancer peofesional. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, namja ikan itu mengiyai semua yang ditawarkan Ceryl padanya pasalnya Hyukjae juga ikut dengan Ceryl jadi Donghae harus ikut juga.

Besok Ceryl menginginkan Kibum datang ke studionya. Kepada Kibum, Ceryl akan menunjukkan hasil permaknya pada kedua calon menantunya itu. Wah ini kesempatan, Kibum bisa berjumpa Lee Hyukjae lagi lebih leluasa asal tidak mengajak Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari Kyuhyun terus mengekornya sampai Kibum ingin berinteraksi dengan Lee Hyukjae saja tidak bisa. Takut di bilang selingkuh oleh Kyuhyun. Iblis itu kalau sudah mengomel, berteriak dan memaki-maki tidak peduli tempat lagi. Kibum sudah seperti tahanan Kyuhyun, itu juga terjadi akhir-akhir ini saja.

"O, selamat malam, Tuan!", sapa ahjumma yang menjumpai Kibum dan suaminya setelah membuka pintu.

"Hm! Aku bawa sedikit barang untuk kalian. Ambil di mobil!", perintahnya sambil terus berlalu. Dia mau menemui Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kalau Kyuhyun tak ada di depan tv sambil main game, iblis itu pasti ada di kamar. Walau tak mengidamkan penyambutan dari Kyuhyun, Kibum akan senang bila memang Kyuhyun terlihat menungguinya. Seperti beberapa hari ini mereka jalani seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Tidak ada teriakan, tidak ada marah-marah, tidak ada acara kabur dari rumah. Yah, istri bertingkah manis, suamipun juga.

Kibum masuk kamar tapi, tak menjumpai Kyuhyun dimanapun. Dia putuskan mandi lalu memakai piamanya. Kibum duduk di kamarnya membaca buku sambil menunggu Kyuhyun masuk kamar. Waktu terlewat satu jam, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan iblis itu ke kamar. Kibum mengingat kembali, iblis itu tak ada di ruang tamu dan depan tv, tidak mungkin juga dia berkutat didapur atau ruangan lain. Kalau di mini bar-nya? Atau jangan-jangan Kyuhyun menghabiskan wine lagi? Mabuk di mini bar lalu tertidur disitu? Kibum beranjak mengecek ke mini bar, tapi tak dijumpainya siapapun disitu.

"Ahjumma!", panggil Kibum pada ahjumma yang lewat depan mini bar. "Dimana dia?"

Ahjumma tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kibum. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tadi pagi dijemput oleh Siwon, lalu dia berpamitan pergi ke Thailand dengan temannya, Ryeowook. Ahjumma dan ahjussi sudah sangat khawatir, bukan soal Kyuhyun bakal kenapa-kenapa toh di Thailand ada Yesung, tapi mereka cuma takut Kibum marah. Sudah tahu Kyuhyun dilarang pergi, tapi iblis itu nekad juga. Dia bilang cuma seminggu dan soal Kibum, dia akan menanganinya sendiri. Sekarang ahjumma dihadapkan pada Kibum, dia harus bagaimana?

"Nyonya.."

"Kemana dia? Belum pulang dari TC?". Agaknya tidak mungkin karena ini sudah malam.

"Tadi pagi nyonya di jemput Tuan Siwon, lalu.."

Kibum mendapati telponnya bergetar, kali ini seseorang meneleponnya. Kibum menghentikan penjelasan ahjumma, dan ahjumma selamat sementara. Yeoja paruh baya itu berdoa, semoga benar-benar Kyuhyun yang menelepon dan menjelaskan kepergiannya sendiri. Kibum memeriksa, membaca nama kontak penelepon. Istriku, lalu Kibum mengernyit sejenak. Apa Kyuhyun yang memasukkan nama dan nomor itu?

_"Kibum!"_, jerit Kyuhyun sesaat Kibum menempelkan handphone di telingannya.

"Hn"

_"Aku senang sekali"_

"Kau dimana, berisik sekali disitu?". Kibum mengkode ahjumma untuk pergi lalu dia sendiri duduk di sofa mini barnya.

_"Aku baru saja jalan-jala dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung. Sekarang mau kembali ke hotel"_, katanya bersemangat.

"Kepala besar?", Kibum perasaannya tak enak. "Dimana kau sekarang?", tanyanya meninggikan nada sedikit.

_"Thailand"_, jawabnya lalu tertawa sepuas puasnya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu kesitu?", tanya Kibum lagi lebih tegas.

_"Kau kenapa? Aku cuma mengantar Ryeowook, tidak benar-benar bekerja"_, jawab Kyuhyun sedikit takut nadanya Kibum akan akan segera marah.

"Ku tanya, siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi?", bentak Kibum. "Kau tak paham laranganku beberapa hari yang lalu!"

_"Kibummm"_, rengek Kyuhyun memelas dari ujung sana.

"Jangan merengek!", bentaknya lagi. "Pulang sekarang juga!"

_"Mana bisa, sudah tak ada penerbangan lagi"_

"Pulang!", masih bentak Kibum.

_"Cuma seminggu, Kibum!"_

"Bicara denganmu susah. Tak ada gunanya"

_"Kibum!"_

"Tak usah kembali sekalian!". Kibum mematikan handphonenya. Dia dengar suara Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit tadi sebelum dia memutus telepon, tapi sebodoh. Iblis itu merusak harinya saja.

Jadi begitu, pantas Kyuhyun bertingkah baik akhir-akhir ini. Pantas iblis itu tak mempermasalahkan dia pergi ke Busan tanpa mengajaknya. Dia pergi ke Thailand, mengindahkan larangan Kibum. Mencuri curi pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kibun bisa memberinya liburan kemanapun Kyuhyun mau, tapi tidak sekarang, Kibum sedang sibuk dengan bisnis. Tidak juga Kyuhyun pergi sendirian, maksudnya harus ada Kibum turut serta.

Handphone Kibum begertar lagi. Menyala-nyala menunjukkan contact name sama dengan yang tadi. Kyuhyun menelepon lagi, lama hingga getaran handphone berhenti. Kibum mengacuhkannya. Kemudian telepon dari Kyuhyun lagi, Kibum masih tak mau mengangkatnya. Setelah itu handphone Kibum tak berhenti bergetar karena Kyuhyun terus menelepon-nya. Mati lalu menelepon lagi, begitu terus tapi Kibum tak ada niat mengangkatnya.

Kibum meninggalkan handphone-nya di meja lalu dia beranjak ke kamarnya. Dia cuma mau mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan laptop dari dalamnya dan membawanya kembali ke sofa mini bar. Disitu, Kibum masih mendapati handphone-nya yang terus menyala dan mati, panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Kibum mengabaikan itu, dia memilih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Menyalakan laptop dan memulai berselancar ke dunia maya.

Sambil menunggu loading pembukaan laptop, Kibum melirik pada handphone-nya. Masih bergetar, masih menyala-nyala, masih dari penelepon yang sama. Dia bukan tak ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun, dia cuma memberi jeda agar emosinya menurun, agar tak berkata kasar lagi pada iblis itu. Walau bagaimanapun Kibum tak mungkin rela kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tak pulang. Dia seorang suami sekarang ini, berbicara seperti itu pada istri bukanlah hal yang baik.

Kibum meraih handphone-nya, mengaktifkan tombol angkat lalu mendekatkan handphone ke telinganya.

_"Kibummm!"_, jerit Kyuhyun dari ujung sana. _"Kenapa kau matikan telponnya? Kenapa kau tak angkat panggilan dariku? Kenapa?"_, bentak iblis itu pula.

Kibum khilaf tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud melarang Kyuhyun pulang. Kibum cuma kesal Kyuhyun pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hari ini dia terlanjur bahagia, bisnis lancar, dia membawa oleh-oleh pulang dan berharap menemukan Kyuhyun menungguinya, tapi kepergian Kyuhyun ke Thailand menghancurkan semuanya. Kibum jadi marah, dia naik darah, tapi tidak benar-benar ingin mengenyahkan Kyuhyun dari rumahnya.

_"Suami macam apa kau, cuma karena aku pergi tak bilang lalu kau melarangku pulang?"_ Kibum diam saja, tak mau menanggapi teriakan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya perlu menunggu gilirannya bicara. _"Kau tak mau aku ada dirumahmu lagi? Kau tak mau kubebani kan? Kau mau cari istri lain? Kau jahat, Kibum. Jahat!"_, pekik Kyuhyun yang terus mengomel, berteriak.

Dari arah sana terdengar Yesung dan Ryeowook mempertanyaakan keadaan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua juga berusaha menenangkan iblis itu. Kyuhyun tak pantas berteriak di tempat ramai, di telpon pula.

_"Wookie, Kibum tak menginginkanku lagi. Dia melarangku pulang"_, rengeknya tak tahu tempat. Ya semuanya karena Kibum. Kyuhyun jadi galak, lalu manja, suka merengek, suka berteriak itu gara-gara Kibum. Sekarang Kyuhyun tak pilih-pilih tempat lagi, kalau dia mau teriak ya teriak, kalau dia mau merengek ya merengek. Peduli apa orang terhadapnya. _"Bagaimana ini, Hyung?"_

Yesung berbicara lagi pada Kyuhyun. Menjanjikan banyak hal agar Kyuhyun tenang. Kemudian Ryeowook menyarankan untuk minta maaf, sepertinya itu sangat diperlukan sekarang ini.

_"Kibum, jangan usir aku!"_, mohonnya. _"Katamu aku boleh menggantungkan hidup padamu. Jangan usir aku!"_, pintanya lagi. _"Kibum!"_

"Hn", jawab Kibum yang luluh setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

_"Maaf, ampun. Aku akan pulang, biarkan aku pulang ke rumahmu!"_

"Kau ada dimana sekarang? Sudah sampai hotel?", tanya Kibum sudah kembali ke nada datar, tapi itu wajar.

_"Di depan hotel"_, jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Tutup telponnya, masuk kamarmu dan telpon lagi kalau kau sudah di dalam kamar!" Kyuhyun diam, tapi belum mematikan handphone-nya. "Cho?"

_"Kibum, jangan marah!"_

"Tak akan kalau kau masuk kamarmu sekarang!", perintah Kibum yang langsung diiyai Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mematikan telepon. Dia membuka data trainee di TC-nya, mencari nama Cho Kyuhyun di sana. Mengecek sekian menit, kemudian ketemu. Kibum membuka jendela baru di laptop lalu mencari jadwal penerbangan Thailand-Korea Selatan untuk besok. Apapun nama pesawatnya, berapapun harga tiketnya dia akan bayar. Yang dia mau Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea besok. Setelah menemukan jadwal penerbangan untuk besok, booking tiket untuk Kyuhyun kemudian Kibum menunggu telepon dari Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenapa lama?", tanya Kibum yang barusan mengangkat telpon. "Kau bilang sudah di hotel, tinggal masuk kamar saja selama ini. Kau mencoba berbohong padaku?"

_"Tidak. Tadi aku mandi dulu"_

"Ku suruh masuk kamar lalu meneleponku, kenapa kau malah mandi?"

_"Kibummm"._ Kyuhyun heran, kenapa sebegitunya Kibum memperlakukannya. _"Tadi Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung mengantarku kesini, mereka menyuruhku mandi dulu sebelum tidur"_

"Hm", sahut Kibum yang intinya percaya. "Dengar Cho, aku sudah pesan tiket untukmu besok. Sudah ku kirimkan kode bookingnya pada si kepala besar itu. Dia akan mengurus semuanya"

_"Kalau aku kembali, boleh pulang kerumahmu lagi kan?"_

"Sudah kubilang rumahku, rumahmu juga"

_"Nanti kau mengusirku"_

"Kalau kau mau kuusir, tak perlu pulang besok dan selamanya"

_"Kibum!"_

"Hn"

_"Kau tak akan membuangku dan mencari istri lain kan?"_

"Aku akan lakukan kalau kau tak pulang besok", kata Kibum santai. Dia sudah sedikit tenang sekarang, Kyuhyun masih miliknya dan akan kembali padanya. "Cho, tidurlah. Kau capek hari ini!"

_"Aku tidak mengantuk"_

"Ya terserah kau, tapi jangan keluar kamar sebelum si kepala besar itu menjemputmu besok. Paham!"

_"Tapi aku mau minum susu"_

"Kau bisa minum susu dirumah, sampai perutmu kembungpun tidak masalah"

_"Kibum!"_

"Apa lagi?", tanya Kibum sedikit kasar.

_"Jangan kasar!'_, pinta Kyuhyun memelas disana. _"Aku tak bisa tidur"_

"Kau mau cerita?" Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Aku akan mendengarkanmu sampai kau tidur"

_"Jangan tutup telponya sampai aku bangun besok!"_

"Kau kira bayar tagihan telepon murah?" Kibum memang harus protes, Kyuhyun menelepon jarak jauh dengan nomer Korea, apa dia tidak paham roaming internasional itu mahal? Yang bayar tagihan teleponnya Kibum juga, jadi Kibum pantas protes.

_"Kibummmm!"_

"Terserah kau!"

Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar pengalaman jalan-jalannya dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung di Thailand. Bisa melihat dunia lain selain Korea itu menyenangkan. Sebenarnya besok Yesung mau mengajaknya ke Phi Phi island, tapi gara-gara ini semuanya gagal. Nanti kalau Kibum audah tidak marah, Kyuhyun akan minta ganti liburanke luar negri.

_"Kibum, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"Aku mendengarkan, Cho!"

_"Kibum aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur!"_

"Hm"

Jeda beberapa saat Kyuhyun tak lagi bicara. Apa iblis itu benar-benar tidur? Kibum ingin tidur juga. Dia tidak mengantuk, tapi dia ingin tidur seranjang dengan Kyuhyun. Memeluknya dan mengecup kepalanya. Mendengarkan iblis itu mengigau kemudian tertidur. Sudah kebiasaan, jadi sehari saja tak dilakukan, Kibum rindu. Persetan kalau image-nya tak pantas galau, Kibum memang rindu Kyuhyun.

"Cho, kau sudah tidur?"

_"Hn?"_, ternyata belum. Atau itu fase igauannya. _"Kibum, ayo peluk aku!"_. Hati Kibum menghangat mendengarnya. Jadi Kibum juga dirindukan Kyuhyun. _"Aku sayang padamu. Sangat sayang. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_, pinta Kyuhyun sambil menguap beberapa kali. _"Kibum, jangan selingkuh!"_ Lalu benar-benar tak terdengar suara apapun dari seberang telepon.

"Hm", jawab Kibum mewakili semuanya.

julie khoyul

"Ceryl, stop it!", bentak Kibum memberhentikan yeoja bule itu dari tindakan kejar-kejaran ingin memeluk dan mencium Kibum

"I just want to hug you, Dear", Ceryl memelas. "Brey, let me kiss you one time only!", pintanya pula.

"No!", tegasnya. "Apa yang akan kau tunjukkan padaku, tunjukkan sekarang atau aku pulang!"

Ceryl menyerah juga, dia meraih tangan Kibum tapi Kibum menolak. Kemudian setelah yeoja bule itu mengkode untuk tak mengambil kesempatan, Kibum baru bersedia. Ceryl menarik Kibum ke ruang pelatihan model. Membawanya melihat beberapa model baru yang direkrutnya untuk menjadi model runaway. Salah satunya ada Donghae disitu. Kibum tak begitu tertarik untuk melihat Donghae dan teman-temannya di ajar modeling oleh anak buah Ceryl, dia ingin melihat Lee Hyukjae menari.

Donghae belajar pemotretan saat Ceryl dan Kibum ke studio photo. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, Donghae berpose gaya permodelan yang dipelajarinya dan sesi pertama percobaan pemotretan berjalan bagus untuk Donghae. Donghae mendapat tepuk tangan dari Ceryl, yang kemudian menjadi gugup karena ada Kibum juga disitu.

"Brey, can you help me something?"

"Apa?"

"Ada dua product yang sudah melirik calon istri ketigamu itu. Parfume and jeans, bisa kau ikut ambil photo dengannya! Cuma untuk latihan sebelum dia benar-benar siap terjun di dunia modeling"

"Aku bukan model!"

"Brey, you just stand beside him"

Kibum dibawa Ceryl mendekati Donghae. Disitu Donghae di rias sedikit, agar wajahnya terlihat tegas. Donghae di instruksikan untuk melepas kaosnya menyisakan celana jeans yang dipakainya sekarang. Ini memang cuma percobaan, tapi latihan harus dimulai dari dini mengingat Donghae sudah ada yang membutuhkan jasanya. Seorang anak buah Ceryl mengoleskan body butter ke tubuh Donghae, diratakan ke bagian tubuh namja ikan itu yang butuh ditonjolkan. Biar otot-ototnya nampak menonjol, biar terlihat coklat dan berkilau di kamera. Entahlah apa saja guna krim itu, seperti body lotions biasa tapi lebih serba guna. Kibum tak mau juga diolesi properti model itu, dia bukan model dan dia tak sudi jadi model.

Ceryl menghadap Kibum, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya dipundak Kibum dan meyakinkan namja es itu kalau ini cuma pelatihan. Membatu calon istri tidak ada salahnya, begitu penjekasan dari Ceryl. Lalu yeoja bule itu menarik keluar sebagian kemeja Kibum, melepas dasinya dan mengacak sedikit rambutnya. Tema pemotretannya adalah, pulang kerja dan mendapati pasangannya sebegitu menggoda. Tidak sulit, Kibum cukup berdiri dibelakang Donghae dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak namja ikan itu.

Kibum ikut permainan Ceryl, setelah menyebut Donghae sebagai calon istri Kibum, Kibum suka rela menuruti yeoja bule itu. Donghae sudah bersiap di tempatnya, sentuhan akhir seseorang menyemprotkan yang mungkin itu parfum percobaan ke tubuh Donghae. Kibum menghampiri namja ikan itu, ada bau-bau yang Kibum kenal keluar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin parfum tadi. Seperti permintaan Ceryl, dia berdiri dibelakang Donghae dan meletakkan dagunya dipundak namja ikan itu. Kemudian percobaan pemotretan dimulai.

Awalnya biasa saja, tapi lama-kelamaan Kibum serasa mabuk. Aroma leher Donghae, pundak dan seluruh tubuh namja itu membuat Kibum mabuk. Baunya seperti Champagne. Kibum pernah meminun salah satunya, Remy Martin. Fine Champagne Cognag. Inilah Kibum, selalu tergoda dengan yang namanya minuman beralkohol. Dimatanya sekarang, Donghae terlihat seperti eskrim karamel rasa Champagne yang akan meleleh. Harus segera dimakan sebelum habis jadi cair.

Donghae terlalu fokus dan semua intruksi photografer dilajukannya secara kaku. Semuanya buyar cuma karena Donghae yang baru beberapa hari dilatih di studio Ceryl langsung mendapat tawaran pemotretan. Dia belum siap. Photografer berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya fokus, Ceryl-pun juga mengaba demian, tapi tak bisa, Donghae belum siap. Kemudian Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Donghae, menempelkan tubuhnya sendiri ke badan setengah telanjang milik namja ikan itu. Kibum menggeser letak kepalanya lebih dekat pada telinga Donghae. Menyesap aroma Champange dari leher itu sekilas, lalu memulai memberi motivasi.

"Siapa nama kekasihmu itu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang dulu ingin kau dapatkan". Kibum memindahkan dagunya dari pundak Donghae, menggantikan dengan bibirnya. Mengecup sedikit, samar dan tak terasa. "Yang kau bilang sangat kau sukai?"

"Eunhyuk?"

"Iya, itu"

"Dia belum menjadi kekasihku"

"O. Sekarang mulailah mengejarnya. Kalau kau bisa jadi model hebat, apa dia akan menolakmu? Kalau kau jadi terkenal, apa dia tak akan melihatmu lebih?"

"Tapi Mr. Kim, aku belum siap"

"Mulailah siap dari sekarang. Ini cuma pelatihan, yang sungguh-sungguh biar kau bisa cepat mencapai level model hebat". Donghae mengangguk.

Kibum sepertinya mendapat lampu hijau dari usaha memotivasi Donghae. Dia melebarkan jarak peluknya, menyeret sebelah lengannya lebih keatas untuk menguasai perut, dada dan semua permukaan tubuh depan Donghae. Kibum lupa ingatan sejenak, seakan tak ada orang di sekitarnya, dia menyesap-nyesap sekitaran leher, pundak dan tulang belakang pundak Donghae. Mengecup kemudian membuat kejut listrik dengan lidahnya. Donghae memeganggi lengan Kibum, awalnya berusaha mencegah manager TC itu merabai tubuhnya, tapi Kibum berniat membantu tidak sedang berbuat mesum padanya.

"Coba kau bayangkan kalau aku adalah Eunhyuk!" Donghae bimbang, kalau dia membayangkan Eunhyuk, harusnya posisinya dia yang berada di tempat Kibum sekarang. Tapi kan dia modelnya, harus yang ada di depan. Ah tidak apa-apa, yang penting dia dengan Eunhyuk.

Seperti yang Kibum katakan, Donghae menurut, fokus pada intruksi photografer dan semuanya lancar. Donghae terlihat rileks dengan perannya. Dia dan Eunhyuk, gabungan yang hebat.

"Aauuu!", teriak Donghae mengagetkan semua orang yang ada disitu. "Mr. Kim, kenapa mengigit pundakku?"

"Tidak sengaja!", ucap Kibum santai sambil menjauhkan mukanya dari pundak Donghae. Tadi Kibum khilaf.

Pemotretan berhasil, tapi akhiran buruk bagi Donghae. Pundaknya luka, bekas gigitan. Sesi percobaan pemotretan untuk Donghae diakhiri dan giliran calon model lainnya. Ceryl langsung mendatangi Donghae dan Kibum, merebut paksa Namja ikan itu, memeluknya dan menciuminya.

"Brey..."

"Aku tidak sengaja", belanya.

"It's ok, Darling. Bryan tidak sengaja. Mungkin karena tadi kau memakai body butter terlalu banyak, tubuhmu jadi licin". Iya, tubuh Donghae licin sampai bibir Kibum terpeleset dari leher dan pundaknya lalu giginya tersangkut di situ. "Maafkan dia, Darling. Bryan akan mentraktirmu makan siang sebagai permintaan maaf".

Sebenarnya Donghae juga tidak apa-apa. Cuma ada ruam disepanjang leher, pundak sampai belakang pundak yang sebentar lagi akan memerah. Juga ada bekas gigi di situ. Tidak sakit, cuma nyeri sedikit bagian yang tadi tergigit. Tidak juga akan infeksi, itu cuma sedikit, dan gigitan seperti itu harusnya wajar diberikan pada calon istri. Hanya saja salahnya Kibum, memberikan gigitan pada calon model. Badan adalah aset terbesar seorang model.

"Brey, kau akan mengajaknya makan?"

"Hm", jawab Kibum mengiyakan.

julie khoyul

"Haaaaaaaahh!", Kyuhyun mendesah sepanjang-panjangnya.

Ini sudah sejam dan Kibum belum datang. Kyuhyun tidak suka menunggu. Menunggu itu membosankan. Menunggu itu menyebalkan. Menunggu itu seperti saat Kyuhyun hendak tidur, tapi tak ada Kibum disampingnya, tak ada manusia es itu untuk dipeluknya. Sangat menyebalkan. Kyuhyun sudah menghubungi Kibum berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Apa Kibum sibuk? Atau dia masih marah dengan Kyuhyun sampai tak mau menjemputnya di bandara? Atau Kibum punya acara dengan orang lain? Aih, Kyuhyun jadi menyesal berfikir terlalu jauh, ujung-ujungnya dia akan cemburu kalau memikirkan Kibum akan menyelingkuhinya.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas tasnya. Tapi dia merasa aneh, ada yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu mengawasinya sedari dia keluar tadi. Wanita itu cantik, tapi wajahnya terlihat tegas seperti lelaki. Tubuhnya bagus dengan gaun lengan panjang yang sangat elegan, tapi satu yang menghalangi keelokan itu, perutnya buncit. Mungkin dia hamil. Wanita itu datang ke hadapan Kyuhyun, mengamati Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mengamati balik. Apa mereka saling kenal? Sepertinya Kyuhyun pernah lihat. Tidak bersama Kibum saja, sifat pelupa namja es itu ikut pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?", ih, suaranya laki-laki.

"Kau siapa?"

"Leeteuk. Aku Leeteuk!", tunjuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Leeteuk? Leeteuk hyung? Istrinya Kangin ahjussi?", Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Wah dia senang namanya masih diingat Kyuhyun. "Yah, Hyung. Kenapa kau jadi waria lagi?"

"Ssstttt!", Leeteuk mengintruksikan Kyuhyun mengecilkan suaranya. "Jangan keras-keras, Kyu!"

"Apa yang kau sumpalkan dalam perutmu?", tuding Kyuhyun pada perut buncit besar Leeteuk.

"Hahahahahahaha", Leeteuk tertawa selebarnya. Dia menggeser Kyuhyun, ikut duduk di atas tasnya. Leeteuk memeluk erat-erat kemudian menciumi Kyuhyun seperti waktu itu. "Beri selamat padaku, aku sedang hamil!"

"Mana ada waria hamil, Hyung?"

"Huss, kau ini! Kecilkan suaramu!", Kyuhyun beringsut menjauhi Leeteuk, tapi yeoja jelmaan namja itu keburu meraihnya lebih dekat. "Aku ini namja"

"Namja tidak ada yang hamil"

"Aku tahu", katanya sambil tersenyum lagi. "Kan aku beda"

"Beda apanya? Kau namja, tak punya kantung rahim, tak punya indung telur. Tak ada namja hamil, Hyung!"

"Ada"

"Ada? Mana? Tunjukkan padaku orangnya!", tantang Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimanapun tak ada namja hamil. Non sense. Impossible.

"Aku. Aku yang hamil!". Kyuhyun murah seketika. Dunia akhirat Kyuhyun tak mau bertemu dengan orang seperti Leeteuk lagi. Leeteuk sudah gila. "Aku pura-pura hamil!", katanya sambil meringis menunjukkan gigi-giginya.

"Yaaaakkk!"

"Jangan teriak!". Kyuhyun diam sebentar sambil mengamati benjolan besar di perut Leeteuk. "Banyak sekali anak-anak diluar sana yang tak memiliki orang tua. Itulah gunanya kita. Sebagai pasangan sesama jenis, kita punya kewajiban untuk mengadopsi mereka dan memberi penghidupan yang layak" Hubungannya dengan Leeteuk yang pura-pura hamil? "Aku mau mengadopsi anak, Kyu. Merawat dengan tanganku sendiri, melihatnya tumbuh dewasa dan bermain bersamanya. Aku rasa akan sangat menyenangkan"

Niatan Leeteuk memang baik. Mengadopsi anak, benar-benar tindakan mulia. Kalau bisa merawatnya, melindunginya, memberi penghidupan yang layak, alangkah indahnya. Kyuhyun senang mendengar niatan Leeteuk, tapi dia tak berminat. Kalau dia mengadopsi anak, siapa yang akan merawatnya? Kyuhyun kan tidak bisa. Ahjumma? Pasti repot. Nanti Kibum pasti marah kalau ahjumma terus direpotkan. Tidak usah mengadopai anak lah. Nanti saja dipikir lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus pura-pura hamil? Perut besarmu menggelikan, Hyung!"

"Aku mengadopsi bayi. Kalau aku pura-pura hamil jadi seperti melahirkannya dari perutku sendiri" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal Leeteuk. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau dari mana membawa tas besar-besar begini?"

Sebenarnya waktu ke Thailand Kyuhyun membawa satu tas saja, kecil pula. Tapi tadi sebelum berangkat, Yesung menyerahkan tas besar itu. Namja kepala besar itu bilang, itu oleh-oleh yang sengaja dibelikannya untuk Kyuhyun sekaligus ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemani Ryeowook ke Thailand lalu pulang cepat tanpa mengajak namja imut itu. Intinya Yesung senang Kyuhyun diminta pulang oleh Kibum, kan dia bisa berduaan dengan Ryeowook.

"Baru pulang dari Thailand"

"Waahh ini dalamnya oleh-oleh ya?", tanya Leeteuk yang menunjuk tas besar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya radar oleh-oleh yang dimiliki Sungmin dan Kwang dimiliki Leeteuk juga. "Boleh aku dapat satu, Kyu!"

"Tidak ku bagi pada siapapun!", tegasnya.

"Ih, kau pelit!", rutuk Leeteuk tapi dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun bercanda. "Kibum mana?" Kyuhyun muram lagi. Dan Leeteuk jadi tahu penyebab muramnya Kyuhyun itu. Pasti karena Kibum telat menjemputnya. "Dia pasti sibuk. Kalau kau tidak dijemput, kau pulang denganku saja. Nanti ku antar sampai rumahmu". Kyuhyun makin manyun mendengar ucapan Leeteuk soal Kibum yang tak bisa menjemputnya. "Jangan begitu. Kibum pasti sibuk. Jadilah istri yang pengertian!", tutur Leeteuk sambil merangkul dan mencium kening Kyuhyun. Dan itulah bukti bahwa dibalik suami sukses pasti ada istri hebat dibelakangnya. Walau tingkahnya aneh, Leeteuk orang yang sangat pengertian terhadap suaminya. "Kalau Kangin datang, kita langsung pulang!" Kyuhyun mengangguk saja, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Gomawo, Hyung!", katanya sambil balas memeluk Leeteuk.

"Kyu!" Perasaan Kyuhyun tak enak mendengar Leeteuk memanggilnya barusan. "Aku kan sedang mengidam, bisa kau elus perutku!"

"Yaaaaa, tidak sudi!"

julie khoyul

Leeteuk pamit ke toilet setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang belum muncul. Dia ditugaskan untuk menjagai kalau-kalau Kangin datang sebelum Leeteuk kembali dari toilet. Tapi mana Kangin? Mana Leeteuk? Sudah tahu semua orang tak suka menunggu tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat menunggu. Jadi makin bertumpuk saja kekesalan Kyuhyun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Korea utara dan Korea selatan itu dekat, kenapa Kangin harus naik pesawat juga. Naik kendaraan darat malah lebih cepat. Ah, memang orang kaya maunya serba mewah saja.

Segerombolan orang keluar dari pintu kedatangan luar negri. Tidak tahu datang dari mana, Kyuhyun menengok saja, dari pada nanti Kangin terlewat dan yeoja jadi jadian yang sekarang berada ditoilet bertranformaai jadi mahkluk lain lagi, lalu mengamuk dan mencakar Kyuhyun. Itu tidak enak didengar. Kyuhyun melongok, mengawasi gerombolan orang-orang yang keluar dari pintu. Tak ada tanda-tanda namja badan besar muka tampan seperti yang diketahuinya dari Kangin. Sampai habis gerombolan itu, masih tak ada Kangin disitu. Kemudian datang lagi gerombolan dan Kyuhyun kembali melongok kesana. Masih tak ada, tapi salah satu orang dari grup itu tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

Seorang bermuka tampan, terlihat mempesona. Kyuhyun suka saat itu juga. Apa itu yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kyuhyun melihat sekitaranya, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Berarti namja itu tersenyum padanya. Kemudian Kyuhyun makin salah tingkah saat namja tadi menghampirinya. Yang benar saja, ada namja tampan salah alamat pada Kyuhyun. Ini keberuntungan.

Namja itu menghampiri Kyuhyun, menyeret tas besarnya lalu meninggalkannya beberapa langkah dibelakangnya saat sampai di depan Kyuhyun. Namja itu merangkul Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat kemudian mencium pipinya. Astaga, Kyuhyun bahagia. Bahkan dia berdoa entah pada tuhan yang mana, kalau memang namja ini salah orang, biar dia salah orang selamanya. Kyuhyun mau dipeluk dan dicium lagi olehnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik!"

"Kau tak lupa padaku kan?". Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum ceria. Kyuhyun bukan hanya tak ingat, dia sepertinya belum pernah bertemu namja ini. Tapi tak apa, pura-pura saja. "Jadi ini kau yang sebenarnya? Kau jauh lebih tampan kalau sedang tidak sakit. Lain kali jaga kesehatan!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jalani saja ini keberuntungan yang bisa saja tak terulang.

Namja itu kembali memeluk Kyuhyun gemas. Kemudian mencium pipi Kyuhyun lagi, kanan dan kiri. Kyuhyun masih mau lagi.

"Kau kenapa diam saja. Jangan-jangan kau lupa padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku ingat. Aku ingat!" Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya kemana-mana. Dia harus jawab apa kalau diharuskan melafal nama namja itu. Lalu matanya terpaku pada tas besar namja itu. "Jae?", ejanya pada tag yang tergantung dihandlenya.

"Ternyata kau ingat". Namja itu merubah wajah cerita menjadi sangat biasa, persiapan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya perasaan Kyuhyun kembali tak enak. "Kyu!" Nah, bagaimana dia tahu namanya kalau namja ini salah orang. "Sebenarnya aku mau minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau kau istri Kibum!", hancur sudah harapan Kyuhyun pada namja ini. Gara-gara Kibum lagi. Ah, Kyuhyun benci Kibum. "Aku tidak bermaksud ingin merebutnya darimu. Sumpah, aku tak tahu dia suamimu"

"Tak apa!", jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Kyuhyun bukan bermaksud marah pada namja ini, tapi marah pada Kibum. Kibum itu serakah. Semua orang kenapa suka dia, lalu siapa yang akan menyukai Kyuhyun?

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah memaafkanku aku harus segera pergi". Dia memang harus pergi, teman-temannya sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan menyuruhnya cepat. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kita bisa berteman akrab!", katanya sambil kembali memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun. Iya doa Kyuhyun untuk kembali dipeluk dan dicium kesampaian, tapi niatannya beda.

Kyuhyun tak mau bertemu dengan namja Jae itu lagi. Kyuhyun tak mau suka orang lalu orang itu suka Kibum. Ah, Kibum menyebalkan. Namja yang tak diingat Kyuhyun saja suka pada manusia es itu, lalu bagaimana kisah cinta Kyuhyun yang tak pernah maju itu? Masa harus suka Kibum? Harus sayang Kibum? Harus cinta Kibum juga? Kan sudah. Dia sudah suka, sudah sayang dan sudah cinta. Apalagi ya? Ah pokoknya Kyuhyun benci Kibum, tapi dia rindu juga.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?", tanya Leeteuk yang sudah kembali kehadapan Kyuhyun sekaligus kembali mejadi Leeteuk yang keren tempo hari. Tanpa dress dan tanpa sumpalan diperutnya. Kyuhyun mau protes lagi, tapi dia sedang sedih.

"Hyung, ayo pulang!", pintanya.

"Kau rindu Kibum?" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Leeteuk langsung menariknya dalam pelukannya. "Sebentar lagi ya, kita tunggu Kangin sampai"

"Kangin ahjussi kapan sampainya?"

"Satu setengah jam lagi. Sabar sedikit ya!"

Lalu kenapa Leeteuk sudah berjaga di bandara dari beberapa jam yang lalu? Dasar orang aneh. Dan Kyuhyun bertambah kesal saja.

julie khoyul

Tadi siang Kibum membawa Donghae keluar untuk makan. Seperti yang diperintahkan Ceryl sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengigit pundak Donghae. Ceryl juga menuturkan agar Kibum lebih bisa menahan hasratnya, karena takutnya Kibum membelokkan Donghae ke hotel dan menghabisinya. Padahal Kibum tak ada niatan ke sana. Dia cuma khilaf sejenak tadi. Pengaruh parfum beraroma Champagne itu penyebabnya. Leher dan pundak Donghae juga sudah diobati. Diberikan salep anti memar biar warna merahnya segera hilang.

Acara makan siang dengan Donghae selesai, lalu Ceryl menggiring Kibum ke tempat latihan dance Hyukjae, berakhir juga dengan Ceryl yang menyarankan membawa Hyukjae dinner. Tadinya Kibum tidak menyahuti saran Ceryl, yeoja bule itu mengira Kibum tak mau, tapi dia salah. Kibum diam karena terlalu terpesona dengan Hyukjae. Gerakkan badan Lee Hyukjae juga menggerakkan detakan jantung Kibum semakin cepat. Kibun hampir kehabisan nafas melihat si cacing itu menggeliat-geliat dengan elok. Kibum suka, Kibum tertarik, Kibum masih menganggap Hyukjae sangat spesial. Kalau tadinya dia melihat Donghae seperti es krim vanila rasa Champagne yang hendak meleleh, melihat Hyukjae seperti roasted duck panas siap santap.

Kibum dan Hyukjae sudah selesai dinner, sekarang Kibum membawanya ke butik langganan Kibum untuk membeli beberapa potong baju. Saat mereka datang, sales menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Tapi setelahnya yeoja sales yang biasa melayani Kibum terus menatap Kibum dan Hyukjae. Ada sesuatu yang janggal mungkin dari pasangan Kim dan Lee itu.

"Maaf Tuan Kim, kalau boleh saya tahu. Dia siapa?", tunjuk sales itu pada Hyukjae yang memulai melihat-lihat baju.

"Calon istriku", yeoja itu melongo sejenak kemudian mengangguk angguk pura-pura paham. "Bisa kau bantu dia!"

"Aaaa, tentu saja!", jawabnya langsung bergegas menghampiri Hyukjae dan membawanya berkeliling toko.

Sedikit lama Kibum menunggu didepan kasir, kemudian yeoja sales tadi muncuk kembali dengan Hyukjae. Mereka cuma membawa dua potong baju saja.

"Aku tak tahu mana yang harus kuambil dari dua baju ini", kata Hyukjae sambil menunjukkan dua bajunya.

"Ambil keduanya"

"Satu saja cukup"

"Aku yang belikan, jadi ambil keduanya!" Kibum mengambil alih kedua baju itu dan meletakkannya di meja kasir. "Kau perlu baju lain. Beli sesikit banyak tidak masalah" Kemudian dia meraih tangan Hyukjae menggandeng dan membawanya kembali berkeliling.

Kibum menggambil banyak baju untuk di coba Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak bisa menolak karena apa yang dikatakan Kibum bersifat memaksa. Dia harus mengepas semua baju yang disodorkan Kibum padanya, tapi setiap yang dipakai Hyukjae, Kibum bilang 'ok' lalu 'ambil'. Saat mengepas Kibum terkadang tak sabar menunggu Hyukjae keluar dan menunjukkan hasilnya, Kibum beberapa kali ikut masuk dan menyerobot kerjaan yeoja sales itu untuk membantu mengepas baju. Hyukjae sebenarnya malu, tapi Kibum berdalih macam-macam sampai Hyukjae cuma bisa mengiyakan. Berakhir dengan membayar setumpuk baju di kasir dan mengangkutnya pulang. Hyukjae bilang itu pemborosan, tapi Kibum bilang itu cara membahagiakan calon istri.

"Tuan Kim, kau terlihat sangat mencintainya", tanya seorang sales disela kegiatan bayar angkut oleh Kibum dan Hyukjae

"Tentu!"

"Beda sekali dengan yang kemarin itu"

"Ya!" Kibum asal jawab, padahal dia tak ingat kemarin itu siapa yang diajaknya kesini.

Kibum tak mau berlama-lama. Dia menyudahi pembicaraan tak bermutu itu. Mengangkut semua belanjaannya dan pergi menyusul Hyukjae yang mengangkat sebagian belanjaannya lebih dulu. Kibum dan Hyukjae duduk semobil, mereka siap pulang saat ini. Sudah terlalu malam untuk berkeliaran lagi. Hyukjae butuh istirahat untuk memulai hari esok dengan lebih fresh. Kibum tak boleh terlalu memaksa, itu yang dituturkan Ceryl juga tadi. Kibum menurut saja, toh keinginannya jalan berdua dengan Lee Hyukjae sudah kesampaian.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Asrama. Ceryl menempatkan model dan dancer barunya diasrama. Setelah kami sudah terjun didunia kerja, baru boleh pindah"

"Hm"

"Mr. Kim, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku dapat dinner gratis dan baju banyak sekali"

"Tidak masalah"

"Asramamu dekat sini?"

"Iya, setelah belokan itu!", tunjuk Hyukjae pada jalan di depannya.

Mereka sampai dan keduanya keluar mobil. Prosesi perpisahan memang sangat tidak mengenakkan, begitu yang dirasakan Kibum. Tapi beda dengan Hyukjae, dia senang sekali. Hari ini dia bahagia dapat dinner gratis dan baju banyak. Hyukjae dua kali keluar masuk asrama untuk meletakkan belanjaannya yang super banyak. Yang terakhir dia berdiam sebentar di depan Kibum.

"Terima kasih!", ucapnya lagi sambil menunjukkan senyum lebih manis dari pada yang paling manis.

"Jangan berterima kasih lagi. Kalau ada waktu, tidak keberatan keluar lagi denganku?" Hyukjae menggeleng. "Baiklah!" Kibum menarik muka Hyukjae dengan kedua tangannya, mengecup sudut bibir namja monyet itu hingga si empunnya terkaget sejenak. "Ucapan selamat tidur!', dalih Kibum. "Masuklah!"

Kibum juga melakukannya pada Donghae tadi. Saat Ceryl lengah, Kibum mencuri ciuman kecil juga dari Donghae. Donghae aangat shock, tapi saat Kibum bilang, dia biasa melakukannya sebagai motivasi kepada orang lain, Donghae mulai lega. Tapi masih aneh, masa Donghae dicium Kibum, di bibir pula. Kan Donghae maunya ciuman dengan Eunhyuk.

Hyukjae sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa Kibum memperlakukannya begitu. Apa benar ciuman kecil itu ucapan selamat tidur darinya tanpa maksud lain? Apa semua orang juga dapat ciuman seperti itu dari Kibum? Hyukjae tidak apa-apa kalau itu memang kebiasaan Kibum, tapi dia juga merasa tak enak pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Kibum itu suami Kyuhyun, ciumam bibir itu sedikit tak wajar kalau dilakukan bukan dengan pasangan. Sebari berjalan ke asramanya, Hyukjae berbalik melihat Kibum yang masih di tempatnya.

"Mr. Kim, hari ini aku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih!", ucapnya lagi. "Oya, sampaikan salamku pada Kyuhyun!"

"Akan ku sampaikan!", jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum menyakitkan. Jadi itu yang dilupakannya? Kyuhyun. "Masuklah, diluar dingin! Selamat tidur!"

Hyukjae benar-benar pergi masuk keasramanya setelah melambaikan tangan pada Kibum. Kibum? Mengumpat-umpat sebelum bergegas kemobilnya. Dia lupa Kyuhyun pulang hari ini, dia lupa iblis itu perlu dijemput di bandara. Dia lupa segalanya. Aishhh, penyakitnya kenapa harus muncul saat seperti ini. Kalau Kyuhyun pergi lagi bagaimana nasibnya? Kyuhyun marah, menghabiskan uangnya, membanting seluruh koleksi alkoholnya, membakar sweeternya, tidak masalah asal tidak pergi lagi.

julie khoyul

Kibum sudah menelepon rumahnya, kebetulan ahjumma yang angkat. Yeoja paruh baya itu mengatakan Kyuhyun sudah dirumah sedari sore. Tadi Kyuhyun diantar Kangin dan Leeteuk, dua orang itu mampir sejenak, tapi ketika tak mendapati Kibum pulang secepatnya, mereka memutuskan pulang juga. Kibum memerintahkan ahjumma untuk menjaga Kyuhyun, mengawasi iblis itu agar tak pergi kemanapun. Kibum mau saat sampai rumah, Kyuhyun juga ada di rumah apapun reaksi iblis itu nantinya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah, Kibum bisa melihat siluet iblis mondar mandir di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat Kibum masuk dan parkir di halaman, iblis itu langsung berdiam, berdiri sambil melotot selebar-lebarnya.

"Kibum!", terikanya sambil tergopoh menghampiri Kibum. "Kau dari mana?"

Kibum mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun, tapi disentakkan kasar oleh iblis itu.

"Aku sibuk sekali hari ini"

"Sibuk apanya? Kau balas dendam padaku kan? Kau menelantarkanku di bandara. Kau jahat!", pekiknya. "Aku benci kau!"

"Cho!"

"Kau tak ingin aku disini kan? Kau tak suka aku di rumahmu?" Kibum mendecak, kemudian mendengus. Kalau memang Kibum tak inginkan itu, buat apa dia menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang secara paksa? "Aku pergi saja!", teriaknya lagi.

"Cho!", tangan Kibum disentakkan Kyuhyun lagi ketika berusaha mencegah iblis itu pergi. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat keluar dari area rumahnya, dan Kibum terpaksa menyusul. "Kau mau pergi kemana? Ayo kembali!", tanya Kibum sambil menyamai langkah cepat Kyuhyun.

"Rumah Chunnie baby!"

"Kau janji tak akan kesana lagi!"

"Rumah Jung Yunho!"

"Memang kau tau rumahnya?"

"Terserah aku mau kemana, aku mau pergi!", teriaknya sekencang kencangnya kemudian berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

Kibum berlari kecil kembali ke rumahnya. Mengambil mobilnya kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan makin jauh. Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun naik, tapi iblis itu terus menolak hingga Kibum menghadangkan mobilnya di depan Kyuhyun. Kibum turun, kemudian memaksa Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Setelah Kibum menyusul masuk, dia menjalankan mobilnya. Untuk sementara Kibum ajak Kyuhyun berputar-putar saja, biar tenang dulu iblis itu.

Ya, selama perjalanan tanpa tujuan itu, Kyuhyun mengomeli Kibum sepanjang panjangnya. Meneriaki Kibum dan mengucapkan kata benci serta jahat berulang-ulang. Kibum tidak menyahuti apapun, hingga iblis itu lelah dan berhenti sendiri. Terus melaju tanpa tujuan, Kibum menepikan mobilnya sembarangan, kemudian dia turun. Membuka pintu disamping Kyuhyun dan mengkodekan agar iblis itu ikut turun. Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun lagi, awalnya masih disentakkan, tapi kemudian Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolak lagi. Kyuhyun sudah pasrah digandeng Kibum, dibawa Kibum menaiki mobilnya dan duduk di cab mobil depan.

"Kau tak akan membuangku kan?"

"Memangnya kau barang?

"Kau melupakanku di bandara!"

"Aku tidak bilang akan menjemputmu, ku kira kau pulang sendiri". Kibum sebenarnya memang ingin menjemput Kyuhyun, tapi dia lupa. Kebetulan juga kemarin dia tidak janji mau menjemput, syukur dia jadi punya alasan. "Aku sibuk hari ini", katanya sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke pelukannya. Kibum menjatuhkan ciuman kecil di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak selingkuh?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah luluh akan penjelasan Kibum.

Selingkuh? Tidak. Kibum cuma datang ke tempat Ceryl. Bertemu Donghae dan Hyukjae, mengajak mereka makan dan sedikit membelikan barang itu bukan selingkuh. Kibum cuma menjalin persahabatan dengan mantan trainee.

"Tidak!"

"Aku sudah pulang. Liburanku tertunda karena kau, nanti ganti liburanku ya!"

"Hm"

"Nanti kita pergi ke Eropa, ke Amerika, ke Australia juga!"

"Hm"

"Bilang 'iya', Kibum!", paksa Kyuhyun.

"Iya, terserah kau!"

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Peluk aku! Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku sudah memelukmu sedari tadi, Cho!", jawabnya setelah membatin kalau dia juga merindukan iblis-nya itu.

Kyuhyun capek. Perjalanan jauh, harus menunggu Kibum, harus marah-marah dan berakhir mengantuk sejadi-jadinya. Sedari tadi dia sudah mengantuk, tapi kantuknya dikalahkan rasa kesal dan marah terhadap Kibum. Kalau belum memaki Kibum, belum lega hati Kyuhyun. Sekarang sudah memaki Kibum, namja es itu juga sudah berjanji tak akan membuangnya atau menyelingkuhinya, saatnya dia kembali mengantuk.

Iblis Cho itu mulai mencari tempat nyaman di dada Kibum. Mendusal-dusal dan bersembungi dilingkaran tangan Kibum.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Aku mengantuk, mau tidur. Ayo cerita!"

"Cho, ku tinggalkan disini kalau sampai tertidur!", ancam Kibum tapi tak ditanggapi Kyuhyun. Iblis itu terus mengeratkan tangannya melingkari leher Kibum.

Kibum menegakkan kepala Kyuhyun, mengamati wajah dengan mata setengah terpejam itu. Yah, Kyuhyun memang mengantuk. Kebiasaan iblis itu, mengantuk kalau ada Kibum dimanapun tempatnya jelas dia bisa tidur. Kibum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, dia tak perlu respon, cuma sekedar ciuman kilat saja. Kemudian dia kembali memurukkan kepala Kyuhyun ke dekat lehernya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kibum beranjak, mengangkat Kyuhyun masuk mobil dan membawanya pulang. Mereka butuh ranjangnya sekarang. Kibum ingin memeluk Kyuhyun lagi sampai pagi. Ini mudah. Dia sudah hampir sukses jadi pawang ternyata.

To be continue

Hah, sorry pake telat. Bukan maksud, soalnya Hp gue sakit kepala. Baru saja tablet gue kena flu, sekarang hp sakit. Hahhh, semua hal jadi terbengkalai. Kerjaan gue juga jadi amburadul. Kayanya percuma gue beli Hp mahal tapi kwalitasnya kaya gini. Padahal Hp brand-nya bagus. Ya, moga g ngadat lagi biar gue pke buat apapun jadi lancar.

Gitu doang curhatan gue, see you soon!


	26. Chapter 26

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 26:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hallo,

Sudah chap 26, banyak banget ya. Tapi gue seneng kalian masih setia ngebaca. Thanks buat semua readers, undah mau review and ikut melimpahkan emosi karena karakter di sini terkadang sangat menyebalkan. Selamat datang untuk reader baru.

Gue baca semua reviews lo semua, yang kirim single review ampek yang ngirim doble atau malah tiple. Gue seneng aja. Kadang gue ketawa tawa kalau baca reviews kalian. Terima kasih juga saran-sarannya. Ide kalian selalu masuk otak gue kok.

Eh, gue g sempat edit ya. Kalau ada salah, dibetulkan boleh. Tapi emang dari nulis pertama yang gue edit cuma chap awal awal saja. Hahahaha!

Ya, happy reading for this chap!

Love is never without Jealousy

Kyuhyun terbangun saat benda lembut sedikit kasar menyeruak masuk mulutnya. Basah dan hangat. Saat dia membuka mata, memicing karena sinar, dia mendapati Kibum nangkring di atas tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya lagi, kemudian menyesap saliva yang meleleh di mulutnya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya, membawa kedua lengannya melingkari leher Kibum. Selain menggantungkannya, dia menyusupkan jemarinya ke helaian rambut hitam legam Kibum. Meremas sedikit kemudian menekan kepala itu, menjadikan bibirnya makin terhimpit oleh bibir Kibum.

"Buka matamu, ini sudah pagi. Kau mau ikut ke TC atau tidak?", tanya Kibum setelah menarik mukanya sedikit menjauh.

Di TC sudah tidak asyik lagi menurut Kyuhyun. Semua teman yang dikenalnya sudah dapat pekerjaan. Sungmin sudah mulai bekerja hampir seminggu yang lalu. Kwang? Entahlah, tak ada yang berharap dia berpartner dengan Sungmin. Bisa jadi duo gila sovenir itu menjadikan kantornya ajang gosip dan harap dapat oleh-oleh gratis. Tapi bagaimana juga Kwang sudah bekerja. Ryeowook sekarang masih di Thailand bersama Yesung. Mungkin Yesung akan merekrutnya jadi asisten pribadi plus-plus. Sedangkan duo Inyet, Ceryl menarik mereka di studionya. Lalu kalau Kyuhyun ke TC, jelas dia tak punya teman lagi. Semuanya trainee baru, dan Kyuhyun sampai saat ini belum punya pekerjaan.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kapan aku dapat pekerjaan? Kemarin itu sudah banyak tawaran kerja untukku, tapi saat aku tanya Siwon hyung dia bilang sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku harus bersabar katanya. Sampai kapan?"

Kibum mengerti itu. Dia yang melarang Siwon memberi pekerjaan pada Kyuhyun. Dia juga menyuruh namja kuda itu menarik CV Kyuhyun dari daftar tawaran pekerja. Kibum tak mau Kyuhyun bekerja terlalu jauh, dia sendiri yang akan mencarikannya pekerjaan nanti. Jadi Nyonya rumah dan istri yang baik untuk Kibum itu juga sebuah pekerjaan. Tapi tak mungkin sekali Iblis itu mau berdiam lama-lama di rumah. Nanti Kibum akan carikan kerja, yang mudah dan dekat agar Kibum terus bisa bertemu Kyuhyun setiap harinya.

"Ada. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi asistenku saja?", canda Kibum.

"Boleh. Berapa gajiku?", tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Drama dipagi hari bisa menghilangkan stres.

"Kau minta berapa?"

"Satu juta dolar perbulan"

Kibum mengernyit kemudian tersenyum. Namja es itu menyusupkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma Wisky dari situ. Kibum mencium sepanjang leher itu, dari atas ke bawah, ke atas lagi kebawah. Kemudian berpindah di bawah telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa gatal, geli atau apalah, rasa seperti itu susah dijelaskan. Setiap dia dapat sentuhan dari Kibum, tubuhnya merinding, meremang tak karuan.

"Satu juta dolar? Mahal sekali. Aku bisa bangkrut menggajimu sebegitu banyak", kata Kibum yang sudah kembali menarik kepalanya. "Boleh kutawar?"

"Berapa?"

"Kubayar dengan tubuhku, pemikiranku dan hatiku!", kata Kibum lebih mirip gombalan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Ini kali pertama Kibum menjadi sangat romantis. Kibum suka senyum Kyuhyun kali ini. Manusia es itu mencengkeram kedua pipi Kyuhyun membuat bibirnya terdesak mengerucut, berkerut lucu. Kibum mengecupnya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Lima kali. Enam ka... Kyuhyun menghalangi bibir Kibum dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak cukup, tambahkan!"

"Kau mau apa lagi?"

"Semua milikmu, juga milikku!", katanya mantap.

"Bukankah sudah?"

"O, iya. Deal, aku asistenmu sekarang. Ayo bersalaman!", ajak Kyuhyun tapi tak mengulurkan tangannya. Posisi mereka tak bisa melakukan salaman.

"Deal", jawab Kibum sama senangnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Bersalaman cara lain saja"

Kibum kembali menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Menggesek-gesek sebentar bak salaman tangan dengan tangan. Ini bibir dengan bibir. Kemudian Kibum mau salaman bibirnya lebih dalam. Memasukkan lagi lidahnya ke mulut Kyuhyun, mengajak bersalaman lidah. Menjumpai benda kenyal dan basah di dalam mulut iblis itu, mengajaknya bertaut dan bergoyang-goyang. Kibum sebut ini salaman lidah rasa wisky, candu sekali baginya.

"Sebuah perjanjian akan semakin kuat kalau ada hitam diatas putih", kata Kibum setelah kembali menarik kepalanya. "Aku akan tanda tangani dan stempel surat kontraknya, baru kau sah jadi asistenku"

Kyuhyun melirik kesegala arah. Sepertinya akan ada yang tidak beres. Kibum menjauhi mukanya, bukan untuk beranjak pergi tapi untuk beranjak turun. Tangan Kibum mencekali pinggul Kyuhyun, tersenyum sebentar sebelum meraih celana piyama Kyuhyun. Ya benar, tidak beres. Mesumnya Kibum kambuh sewaktu-waktu. Kyuhyun berjaga juga di celananya. Tangannya menarik keatas dan Kibum menarik kebawah. Tarik-tarikan celana lagi.

"Kibum nanti celanaku robek"

"Robek, beli lagi"

"Kibum aku malu, nanti kalau ada ahjumma dan ahjussi dengar bagaimana?"

"Mereka juga pernah, Cho. Pasti maklum"

"Tidak mau. Lain kali saja!"

"Cho, lepaskan tanganmu!", bentak Kibum. "Aku perlu menanda tangani kontrakmu". Harusnya yang tanda tangan adalah calon pekerja, kenapa ini sebaliknya. Tanda tangan apa pula harus buka celana?

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau bekerja untukmu"

"Aku memaksa!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Baiklah. Kau tak mau menyingkirkan tanganmu, aku yang menyingkir" Kibum mengangkat kedua tangannya, tapi tak mengangkat badannya. Dia masih duduk di atas Kyuhyun, menunggu iblis itu lengah dan beraksi kembali. "Kau pernah dengar suami bisa selingkuh kalau istri tak memperlakukannya dengan baik?"

"Itu suami kurang ajar!"

"Tapi mungkin aku seperti itu, Cho"

"Jangan! Jangan selingkuh!". Kyuhyun bereaksi melepas tangannya dari celana. Memulurkan tanganya minta di peluk Kibum. "Kibum, jangan selingkuh!"

"Aku kan cuma bilang mungkin, bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak", katanya sambil beradu cepat meraih celana Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar. Kyuhyun kalah cepat, dia ditipu Kibum. Kibum benar-benar licik.

Kyuhyun meraih bantal dan menutupi bagian depannya. Dia menyilangkan kakinya, menghambat Kibum kalau-kalau namja es itu meneruskan aksinya.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol, Cho!", kata Kibum sambil memaksa melebarkan tautan kaki-kaki Kyuhyun. "Menurutlah. Cuma sekali!"

"Janjimu sekali itu tak bisa di pegang, Kibum"

"Itu aku lupa. Kali ini cuma sekali", bujuknya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan bantal itu. "Ck. Aku janji kali ini cuma sekali. Taken kontrak itu cuma sekali". Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kibum terlalu pintar berbohong dan Kyuhyun terlalu pintar untuk percaya kebohongan Kibum. "Ok, kalau itu maumu. Tak ada kan taken kontrak dengan acara pemanasan lebih dulu. Aku-pun juga. Aku langsung tanda tangan saja!"

Kibum bersiap membalik tubuh Kyuhyun sebelum iblis itu sadar. Iblis itu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dia tadi lupa, kalau hubungan mereka jelas dari belakang, kenapa Kyuhyun harus menutupi yang depan? Bersamaan Kyuhyun sibuk bergeming tak mau di gulingkan Kibum tengkurap, itu juga Kibum berhasil merebut bantal dan melempar sesuka hatinya. Dan haaahhh, Kyuhyun tertipu lagi dan Kibum menang lagi. Coba kalau Kyuhyun bukan di posisi ini, dia tak perlu repot-repot jejeritan dan bertingkah kalang kabut saat berhadapan dengan Kibum.

Namja es itu menurunkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Menempel pada Kyuhyun dan mengerat dengan pelukannya. Kibum memejamkan mata sejenak, memejam erat kemudian mengungkung Kyuhyun lebih rapat dalam dua lengan besarnya. Kibum selesai dengan prosesinya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan mengucapkan kata 'cuma sekali'. Kyuhyun tak percaya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau Kibum memaksa dia tak akan menolak. Kibum menggosok kepala Kyuhyun, menyisir rambut brunet itu dengan jarinya lalu melepaskan ciuman di dahi iblis itu. Detik berikutnya, Kibum menggesekkan pinggulnya ke Kyuhyun, tandanya dia siap tanda tangan kontrak. Tanda tangan kontrak fersi Kibum

Tok tok tok...

Kibum masih memulurkan tangannya ke bawah saat ada ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dia ingin meraih yang di bawah sana, milik iblis itu. Memanjanya sebentar sebelum dia sendiri yang dimanja. Tapi ketika tangannya hampir sampai, suara ahjumma meneriakinya dari balik pintu.

"Tuan Kim, sudah pagi. Kalian sudah bangun?", teriak ahjumma dari luar.

"Shit!", Kibum mengumpat dan Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Begini kalau dirumah, jangankan mengoyak Kyuhyun, menyentuh saja belum sampai sudah dihadang anak buah setan. Sebenarnya ahjumma dan ahjussi itu siapa di rumah ini? Mereka itu pembantu Kibum, tugas mereka harusnya membantu Kibum bukan malah mengganggu seperti ini. Padahal semenjak ada Kyuhyun di rumah ini, Kibum menaikkan gaji mereka dua kali lipat untuk membantu Kibum, bukan menganggu dan menyelamatkan iblis ini terus. Lalu bagaimana nasib Kim kecil sekarang?

"Ya, masuk ahjumma!", teriak Kyuhyun balik yang membuat Kibum juga langsung meloncat ke samping iblis itu. Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuh bawahnya yang bugil, sedangkan Kibum pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kalian sudah bangun?", Kyuhyun mengangguk dan Kibum diam saja tapi hatinya dongkol atas kehadiran ahjumma. "Aku sudah buat susu coklat panas, ku kira kalian sudah bersiap. Kalian terlambat bangun hari ini"

"Aku akan cuci muka dan gosok gigi dulu"

"Mandi, Cho!', perintah Kibum

"Ih, terserah aku"

Ahjumma sampai harus tersenyum kelewatan melihat interaksi mereka. Syukurlah, kejadian kemarin malam itu tak mengakibatkan apapun pada keduanya. Ya, walau pertengakaran demi pertengkaran selalu hadir di keluarga Kibum-Kyuhyun, ahjumma senang kalau itu cuma pemanis rumah tangga mereka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun itu saling mencintai, hanya lucu sekali cara mereka menyampaikan rasa cinta satu sama lain. Ahjumma sampai terheran, bisa ada pasangan se-aneh mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di dapur!", ahjumma pergi dan menutup pintunya kembali setelah dapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ini belum selesai, Cho. Nanti kalau ada waktu kita sambung lagi"

"Kan sudah ku bilang lain kali saja"

"Nanti kita cari tempat yang jauh dari antek-antekmu!", kata Kibum kasar membuahkan tawa dari Kyuhyun. "Aku mau mandi!"

"Aku mandi duluan!" Kyuhyun bergegas bangun, berdiri lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi

"Cho!", panggil Kibum yang menghentikan Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Hn?"

"Jangan berlarian. Milikmu mau jatuh, tidak enak dipandang mata!", sindir Kibum sambil pura-pura mengurut pelipisnya. Kyuhyun menutupi miliknya dengan kedua tanganya. Geram, dia ingin memukul Kibum, tapi tidak sekarang. Nanti selesai mandi dan memakai celana lagi. "Cho, mandi bersama mau? Hemat waktu!"

"Tidak sudi!", teriak Kyuhyun sambil masuk dan membanting pintu kamar mandi.

julie khoyul

"Kau tahu, aku ini editor, pekerjaanku seharusnya ada si balik meja bukan menunggu diluaran seperti ini!", adu Sungmin pada seorang namja yang duduk di depannya.

Sungmin diterima jadi editor sebuah majalah, tapi bukan majalah gosip seperti yang diperkirakan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tempo hari. Sungmin jadi editor majalah bisnis. Itu bukan Sungmin sekali, tapi apa boleh buat cuma bekerja dengan baik satu satunya jalan bertahan di pekerjaannya. Sungmin itu cerdas, mudah menyesuaikan diri dengan pekerjaan secepatnya. Tapi dia selalu kesulitan mengerem mulutnya untuk tidak bergosip. Gosip adalah hidup Sungmin.

Tadi pagi Sungmin sudah duduk nyaman di meja kerjanya. Dia malahan sudah mengecek beberapa artikel yang akan di muat di majalahnya minggu ini. Sedang sial saja, saat bos-nya tergesa masuk kantor langsung memandang ke arah Sungmin. Si bos bercerita panjang lebar yang intinya hari ini pembisnis furniture dari China datang ke cabang Korea. Majalah mereka sudah buat janji temu wawancara, tapi reporter yang harus ditugaskan untuk wawancara sakit mendadak. Jadi bos Sungmin sedang pusing kepala ceritanya. Lalu meminta dengan paksaan pada Sungmin untuk menggantikan jadi reporter sementara. Cuma untuk wawancara yang pertanyaannya-pun sudah di susun jauh-jauh hari. Tinggal bertemu pembisnisnya, wawancara dan kembali ke kantor. Mudah kata Bos, gapi sulit untuk Sungmin.

Berakhirlah Sungmin di jalanan seperti sekarang. Tadi dia sudah diberi alamat kantor cabang pembisnis itu, tapi saat naik taxi, super taxi-nya baru dan Sungmin ke sasar sedemikian. Dia sudah mengaktifkan GPS di HP-nya, tapi dia sendiri bingung memandangi gambar dengan kelokan-kelokan di HP-nya. Lalu dia putuskan istirahat siang dulu. Dia membeli es krim, tapi naas dia di tabarak orang yang jalan terburu-buru hingga es krimnya tumpah ke celananya. Sungmin memaki-maki orang itu, apalagi orangnya cuma diam tanpa minta maaf. Seperti mendengarkan semua makian Sungmin saja. Tapi kemudian dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa lain, dan Sungmin baru tahu dia bukan orang Korea. Sungmin pikir orang itu sama tersesatnya dengannya Sungmin kasihan, mengajaknya makan dan mentraktir es untuknya.

"Siapa namanu tadi?"

"Wo tek mince?", orang itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya. Han.. siapa?"

"Hangeng"

"Hangeng", Sungmin mengangguk angguk. "Kau tahu Han, aku takut sekali sekarang ini. Kalau aku tak bisa mewawancarai orang Cina itu, Bos ku mengancam memecatku"

"Yo renai!"

"Apa? Kau mengajakku renang?"

"Yo renai!", ulang Hangeng sambil menepuk pundak Sungmin. Mungkin maksudnya Sungmin harus sabar.

Sungmin paham sekarang. Tapi percakapan mereka terkesan sebelah pihak. Sungmin bicara panjang lebar sedari tadi sedangkan Hangeng mendengarkan saja sambil tersenyum sesekali. Kadang menyahuti tapi Sungmin tak tahu namja tampan, kelewat tampan itu bicara apa. Sungmin menanyakan banyak hal pada Hangeng, kalau-kalau dia bisa membantunya menemukan tempat tujuan, walau Sungmin sendiri juga tersesat, tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Kai bisa bahasa Inggris? English?", tanya Sungmin yang langsung di angguki Hangeng.

"Of course. Let's make confersation with English"

"Ya ya ya, sudah tidak jadi. Aku kan cuma tanya, bukanau mengajakmu berbahasa Inggris"

"Why?"

"I no English", kata Sungmin sambil dadah dadah di depan muka Hangeng. Sungmin tak bisa bahasa Inggris maksudnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?"

"I will see my commpany branches in Korea and I have appointment with XBS business magazine, too"

"Sudah-sudah jangan pake bahasa Inggris lagi. Aku tidak mengerti", larang Sungmin. "Karena kita sama-sama tersesat bagaimana kalau ku traktir kau satu cup es krim lagi?" Sungmin tak peduli reaksi Hangeng, dia langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan 2 cup es krim strawberry untuk mereka berdua.

"Puyau ma!", tolak Hangeng mendengar kata strawberry dari mulut sungmin.

"Puyau? Baiklah!", Sungmin memanggil pelayan lagi dan memesan satu cup ekstra untuk Hangeng.

Sungmin merasa senasib dengan Hangeng. Nasib sama-sama tersesat. Karena dia orang Korea, dia yang punya uang, jadi untuk sementara dia dulu yang membayari makan. Siapa tahu setelah Hangeng bertemu apa yang dicarinya lalu suatu saat bertemu Sungmin kembali, dia bisa dapat oleh-oleh dari negaranya.

"Memakan es krim strawberry mengingatkanku pada teman-temanku. Eunhyuk suka susu strawberry. Kyuhyun suka es krim. Mereka sedang apa ya?"

Sungmin menerawang kemana-mana me gingat teman-temannya di asrama dulu. Heechul, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan yang lainnya. Juga Kwang yang akhir-akhir ini jadi partner jaga di dwpan TC menunggui Kyuhyun bawa oleh oleh. Sungmin mengakhiri terawangannya ke arah Hangeng yang terlihat takut dengan es krimnya. Sungmin kira, Hangeng tak pernah makan es krim strawberry, jadi dia harus yakinkan pada namja tampan iti kalau strawberry itu enak. Sungmin memgambil alih sendok dari tangan Hangeng kemudian, menyendokkan es krimnya dan menyuapkan padanya. Menjejalkan lebih tepatnya.

"Enak kan? Strawberry itu sehat!" Dan Hangeng mengangguk angguk sambil meringis. Ini bukan soal enak atau sehat, ini soal pria tampan yang alergi warna pink dan strawberry. "Bibirmu kotor!". Sungmin mengambil tissue dari dalam tas-nya mengelap sudut bibir Hangeng.

"Koko!", teriak seseorang lagi yang sudah berdiri disamping Sungmin dan menatap keduanya bengis. "Zhoumi koko Heechul cece, kolei!", teriaknya lagi pada dua orang yang masih berjalan dari kejauhan.

"Yo!"

"Kuai tien a!",

Zhoumi dan Heechul tergopoh datang kehadapan seseorang tadi. Hah, adik bos besar itu selalu saja beraikap seenaknya terhadap karyawan. Baru-baru ini saja bisa dikendalikan oleh Heechul, tapi untuk kali ini apa yang membuatnya jadi kekanakan lagi.

"Henry, sudah kubilang ubah kebiasaan teriak-teriakmu itu!", bentak Heechul. Dia capek berjalan mondar mandir mencari bos besarnya yang katanya datang dari Cina untuk melihat cabang perusahaannya di Korea. Mana bosnya menghilang setelah menerima kontak terakhir kalau bosnya berada tak jauh dari kantor. Ditunggu hampir dua jam, si bos tak sampai juga. Dan terpaksa Zhoumi dan Heechul di paksa Henry untuk menemaninya mencari koko tersayangnya itu.

"Cece!"

"Aku ini namja, jangan panggil cece. Nanti orang salah mengira aku transgender!". Zhoumi mengangguk angguk saja sambil tersenyum.

"Han koko!", sambil menunjuk Hangeng dan Sungmin yang duduk makan es krim berdua.

Heechul juga geram, sama seperti Henry. Masa si bos yang ditunggunya sedari tadi malah berkencan dengan Sungmin. Padahal di kantor sudah disiapkan penyambutan untuknya. By the way kenapa ada Sungmin disini, besama bos besarnya pula?

"Min, kau apakan bos-ku? Kau memerasnya?" Sungmin merinding. Siluman ini bertanya tapi nadanya menuduh.

"Sungmin", kata Hangeng sambil menepuk pelan tangan Sungmin. "Wo tek nan bengyo! Henry, say hi to Sungmin koko!"

Henry berdiam, bersungut. Inilah yang tidak di sukai Henry, kalau koko-nya punya kekasih jelas kasih sayang untuknya akan terbagi. Dia mau semua orang menyanyanginya saja. Tidak boleh orang lain. Henry mau Hangeng menyayanginya saja. Dia mau Zhoumi menyayanginya juga. Dia itu namja yang sulit untuk berbagi.

"Pugei!", tolaknya pada Sungmin.

"Henry, Sungmin koko..."

"Puyau puyau puyau!", teriaknya sambil melangkah berbalik meninggalkan geeombolan itu.

Heechul mengkode Zhoumi untuk mengambil alih Henry. Sekarang giliran Zhoumi menjinakkan Henry, sedangkan Heechul menghadap bos dan temannya itu.

"Hyung, kenapa anak itu menjerit-jerit begitu?", tanya Sungmin yang benar-benar tidak paham semua percakapan sedari tadi.

Heechul menunduk pada Hangeng, dibalas Hangeng juga menunduk.

"Ni hao ma?"

"Hao! Em..."

"Heechul, wo tek mince ciou, Kim Heechul!", kata Heechul memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah. Heechul harus membuat kesan baik dulu diawal, dia berhadapan dengan bos besarnya sekarang ini.

"Aduh, sudahlah kalian jangan berbicara bahasa aneh itu lagi" Heechul ingin menjitak Sungmin, tapi urung karena bosnya didepannya.

"Min, bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan bos ku?", tanya Heechul beda perangai ke Hangeng dan Sungmin. Siluman ya beginilah.

"Aku tidak berpacaran dengan bosmu, Hyung. Tadi aku ditugaskan mewawancarai pengusaha furniture dari Cina tapi supir taxi salah menurunkanku ditempat ini. Dan aku bertemu Hangeng disini", terangnya membela diri. "Iya kan, Han?"

"Iya. Dan kita berpacaran!" Sungmin mengangguki Hangeng, tapi kemudian dia berteriak.

"Kapan aku berpacaran denganmu?"

"Tadi. Saat kuminta kau mengangguk dan bilang iya"

"Kapan? Aku tidak pernah mengiyakan apapun?", Sungmin masih ragu, tapi, "Eh, kenapa kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Bisa!"

"Lalu kenapa dari tadi kau bicara bahasa aneh begitu?"

"Kau tak tanya!", jawab Hangeng santai. "Kau kekasihku sekarang, kapan-kapan kau ikut aku kenegaraku, ku perkernalkan pada orang tuaku. Menikah disana sekalian!"

Sungmin kalang kabut, dia mau menikahi Yoona atau Siwon di TC's Kim, bukan namja tampan sekali tapi suka memaksa ini. Dia mau cari uang yang banyak dulu untuk modal melamar Yoona.

"Hyung, tolong aku Hyung! Dia tampan tapi otaknya oleng. Tidak sudi aku jadi kekasihnya, Hyung!"

"Dia itu bos-ku, Min. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Lagi pula kau ingin mewawancarai pengusaha furniture dari Cina kan? Dia orangnya!"

"Apa?", teriak Sungmin. Alamat pemecatannya sudah di depan mata ini. Mana Sungmin tahu kalau orang yang barusan di tolaknya itu orang yang akan diwawancarainya.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun baru pulang dari studio Ceryl saat ahjumma menyodorkan sebuah surat. Surat amplop-nya warna pink dengan tulisan, untuk istriku tercinta. Tadinya Kyuhyun mengernyit, tapi ahjumma menjelaskan bahwa surat itu ditemukaanya dalam kantong jas Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu. Ahjumma bingung mau memberikan balik pada Kibum atau langsung diberikan pada Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya dia lupa. Baru tadi dia teringat, setelah itu diberikannya pada Kyuhyun dari pada nanti dia terlupa lagi

Kyuhyun merebah di sofa baru ruang tamu. Memegang amplop suratnya, mencoba menerawang isinya lalu kemudian memeluknya. Walau warnanya pink, kalau dari Kibum tak jadi masalah. Tapi benar atau tidak kalau ini surat untuknya? Kibum menulis surat, padahal setiap hari dia sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Kenapa tak mengatakannya langsung? Jangan-jangan Kibum mau mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun. Kan Kibum orang yang tak banyak bicara, bisa jadi dia kesulitan berkata-kata lalu memutuskan menulis surat. Kyuhyun penasaran dengan isinya.

Tapi,

Kalau surat itu untuk istrinya yang lain lagi bagaimana? Ah, tidak mungkin Kibum punya istri selain dirinya. Kalau untuk selingkuhannya seharusnya di amplop suratnya di tulis 'untuk selingkuhanku tercinta', ini kan untuk istrinya berarti untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi makin penasaran.

Kyuhyun membuka tepian amplop pelan-pelan. Dia tak mau amplop itu robek, karena dia akan mengoleksinya sebagai tanda cinta Kibum untuknya. Dia akan mencari tempat khusus untuk menyimpan barang-barang berharganya dari Kibum nanti. Kyuhyun mengambil isi suratnya, membuka kertas yang dalamnya pink juga itu pelan-pelan, masih dengan dalih takut robek.

_Untukmu yang sangat ku cintai,_

Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum selebar-lebarnya membaca kalimat pembukaannya. Kibum bisa romantis juga walau harus lewat surat

_Ku tuliskan secarik puisi di selembar surat ini, bermaksud mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu, walai cintaku._

_Ku layangkan dalam kertas dan amplop pink, berharap kisah cinta kita merah muda untuk selamanya._

Dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi. Memeluk suratnya lagi dan menghela nafas sepanjang-panjangnya. Kibum keren sekali di surat ini.

Ahjumma yang datang membawakan es krim, buru-buru meletakkan es krimnya. Kemudian segera menyingkir, takut mengganggu Nyonya-nya yang sedang tersenyum kasmaran. Ahjussi yang akan ke dapur untuk minum-pun segera berbalik arah. Mengambil pintu samping agar Kyuhyun tenang dengan surat cinta dari tuannya.

_Karena mencintaimu,_

_Setiap hela dan desah nafasku terkandung bau tubuhmu, dan aku tak lagi bernafas tanpa bau itu ada._

_Karena mencintaimu,_

_Denyut nadi dan aliran darahku tertulis namamu, dan jantungku tak akan lagi berdetak tanpa mendengar nama itu terucap._

_Karena mencintaimu,_

_Sela dan rongga otakku penuh dengan memori ulahmu, dan aku tak lagi bisa berfikir tanpa melihat tingkahmu._

_Karena mencintaimu,_

_Gerak dan polah tubuhku ingin selalu merengkuhmu, dan aku akan vakum tanpa ada kau sekitarku._

_Karena mencintamu, aku hidup._

_Karena mencintaimu adalah anugrah tuhan yang harus kusyukuri._

_Karena aku, mencintamu._

"Aku juga mencintamu, karena itu aku senang membaca suratmu!", kata Kyuhyun bicara pada lembaran kertas pink-nya

Kibum memang hebat. Kyuhyun jadi segembira ini, hatinya sangat lapang dan ingin diisi senyuman sebanyak banyaknya. Kyuhyun jadi rindu Kibum, sebentar lagi manusia es itu pulang. Kyuhyun akan berikan ciuman untuknya dan bersedia jadi asisten rumah tangganya Kibum. Nanti malam dia siap kalau harus ditanda tangani Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, lalu kembali meneruskan bagian akhir.

_Wahai cintaku, ijinkan aku meletakkan margaku di belakang namamu._

_Sebelum aku datang bersama kedua orang tuaku untuk memintamu secara jujur._

_Karena wahai cintaku, aku tak lagi bisa menunggu lama untuk memilikimu seutuhnya._

Apa maksudnya Kibum akan melamar Kyuhyun? Kan mereka sudah jadi suami istri, walau dengan kontrak kasat mata. Apa Kibum mau menikahi Kyuhyun secara sah? Wuahhh, Kyuhyun akan jadi Nyonya Kim betulan.

_Wahai cintaku, ku akhiri surat ini disini bukan bermaksud mengakhiri cinta kita disini pula._

_Karena aku mencintamu dulu, sekarang dan selamanya._

Kyuhyun ingin menangis karena terharu, tapi kata Heechul namja tak boleh menangis apapun alasannya. Tidak jadi ah.

_Wahai cintaku, belahan jiwaku, yeojaku, calon istriku, calon ibu dari anak-anakku dan calon pendamping hidupku sampai ajal menjemput_

_Yoona_

Kyuhyun ingin menangis lagi, berteriak, membanting dan segala macam mengungkapkan kekesalan. Kenapa itu surat untuk Yoona? Kenapa surat itu ada di tangan Kibum? Kenapa bukan untuknya?

_Dari Oppa yang akan menjadi awal dan akhir pelabuhan cintamu._

Ternyata Kibum memang tak bisa romantis. Impposible kalau manusia es itu bisa membuat ini. Betul, ternyata ini surat dari kekasihnya Yoona untuk Yeoja itu.

"KIBUM JAHAT!", teriak Kyuhyun membuat kedua pembantunya saling pandang. Baru saja tersenyum-senyum, kenapa sekarang teriak? Ya, mungkin cara mengungkapkan cinta Kyuhyun begitu pada Kibum.

julie khoyul

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kibum yang baru datang melihat Kyuhyun menekuk muka.

"Tidak apa-apa", jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku akan keluar setelah ini. Akan pulang lambat, ku tunggu kau tidur dulu baru aku pergi", katanya sambil melepas kancing kancing kemejanya. Tadi banyak pekerjaan di TC, dia putuskan membereskan semuanya baru pulang, alhasil dia sampai rumah sudah malam.

"Pergilah mandi dan segera keluar sana. Memangnya aku tak bisa tidur kalau tak ada kau!", katanya masih ketus.

Tapi memang iya kan, Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau tak ada Kibum. Kibum heran saja, kenapa dengan iblis ini? Setahunya yang punya mood buruk paska menstruasi itu cuma yeoja, kenapa menular ke Kyuhyun? Atau jangan-jangan.. ah, Kibum tak mau berpikiran konyol.

Kibum melepas kemejanya, melemparnya di atas ranjang dekat Kyuhyun duduk. Kemudian dia melepas celana panjangnya, menarik keluar dan melemparnya di tempat yang sama dengan kemeja. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang pada Kibum, tapi detik kemudian menoleh ke arah lain. Kibum telanjang disitu, manusia es itu menarik keluar celana sekalian celana dalamnya. Milik siapa sekarang yang mau jatuh? Kibum menjijikan. Tapi, tadi Kyuhyun sudah mau ditanda tangani Kibum dengan penanya itu kalau saja surat yang tadi benar dari Kibum. Kyuhyun masih punya keinginan itu, tapi dia sedang marah, masa dalam keadaan marah dia minta tanda tangan kontrak dari Kibum? Kesannya jadi murahan.

Kibum sudah masuk kamar mandi saat Kyuhyun menggeledah handphone namja es itu. Dia cuma mau tahu kemana Kibum akan pergi. Dia menemukan pesan dari Isa lagi, berarti Kibum mau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Akan ada banyak minuman di sana, akan banyak aksi hebat bersama teman-teman Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin ikut saja. Tapi, Kibum pasti melarang. Kyuhyun harus cari cara lain agar bisa ikut Kibum. Dia kan ingin mengenal teman-teman Kibum yang lain, dia juga ingin minum wine di sana. Kyuhyun akan bersiap, menyelinap ke dalam mobil Kibun biar terbawa sampai tempat pesta.

Kibum tak mendapati Kyuhyun saat selesai mandi. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mencari kesekitar dia juga tak mendapati iblis itu. Dia mengecek handphone-nya dan mendapati pesan dari Kyuhyun. Iblis itu bilang jalan-jalan sebentar dengan ahjumma dan Kibum boleh pergi asal pulang harus membawa oleh-oleh. Yah dan Kibum-pun pergi juga. Dia sudah dapat ijin dari Kyuhyun. Kibum ingin mabuk malam ini bersama teman-temannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Perjalanan Kibum sedikit lama, berarti tempat pesta sedikit jauh. Kyuhyun turun sambil terenggah enggah. Hampir saja dia mati kehabisan oksigen kalau Kibum tak segera meninggalkan tempat. Kyuhyun keluar dengan kunci cadangan mobil yang dibawanya, beruntung sekali terpikir untuk membawa kunci cadangan karena Kibum mengunci mati mobilnya.

Kyuhyun melenggang santai ke arah bar. Bersiul kecil saat ada beberapa yeoja lewat dan mengedip genit padanya. Pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Lupakan status sebagai istri sejenak saat seperti ini. Toh dia tak berniat selingkuh, hatinya sudah ada yang punya. Yang punya? Tadi jalan masuk bar, tak tahu lah pergi ke arah mana manusia es itu. Kyuhyun membaca papan besar di atas pintu masuk' ISA'S COLONIES. Jadi ini sarangnya manusia-manusia gila pesta itu? Kyuhyun makin tertarik.

Seorang pelayan menyodorkan nampan berisi jajaran minuman saat Kyuhyun mulai masuk bar. Mengambil satu gelas dengan isi wine merah, kemudian berterima kasih. Pelayan itu pergi dan Kyuhyun menjelajah kembali ke dalam bar. Ini indah sekali, semua orang yang datang terlihat sangat berkelas. Bukan penampilannya yang berkelas, tapi wajah-wajah mereka. Di sudut kiri bar ada yeoja yang wajahnya Kyuhyun kenal sebagai pemenang ratu kecantikan tahun lalu. Yeoja itu santai sekali berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Sebelahnya, tak jauh dari kumpulan itu ada namja tampan. Dia aktor yang baru saja memenangkan trible tropi penghargaan. Dan masih banyak lagi. Tempat ini memang hebat, Kyuhyun suka sekali.

"Hi, boy!", sapa yeoja asing. Bule cantik, lebih cantik dari Ceryl. Seksi dan eksotis. Sempurna.

"Hi!", sapa balik Kyuhyun.

"It's first time I meet you or..."

"Aku baru pertama kali datang. Apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kyuhyun berdialog dengan santun.

"I see. I let you in to my party because you look so nice", katanya sambil tersenyum cantik. "Isabela. Call me Isa"

Oh jadi ini Isa. Orang yang disegani dan dihormati. Ditakuti tapi dicintai semua member party. Dia tidak terlihat menakutkan, sangat friendly malahan.

"Kyuhyun!", balasnya sambil menjabat tangan Isa. "Maaf aku lancang masuk pestamu tanpa undangan"

"I said ok, so never mind!"

Isa mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan berputar bar-nya. Bersapa dengan satu persatu member dan mengenalkan Kyuhyun sekalian basa basi. Terakhir dia menarik Kyuhyun duduk di meja bar. Isa ingin mengajak Kyuhyun minum banyak malam ini.

"So, what has brought you here, dear?", tanya Isa ditengah acara minum wine dengan Kyuhyun.

"Seseorang yang ku kenal dapat undanganmu dan aku mengikutinya kemari"

Isa memicing kemudian tersenyum maklum. Kyuhyun memandang ke sekitar mencari keberadaan Kibum yang ingin diketahuinya apa yang dilakukan manusia es itu sekarang? Isa mengikuti gerak mata Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu itu walau tak tahu apa.

"Can I know your friend's name?"

Kyuhyun menemukannya saat Isa bertanya itu. Kibum duduk dengan seorang yeoja dipangkuannya. Yeoja cantik, seksi, bertubuh sintal dan sangat menggiurkan. Mereka berpelukan mesra, kemudian berciuman membagi sesuatu yang ada si mulut mereka. Kibum berbagi minuman dengan yeoja itu lewag mulut.

"Her name is Rise. Typical of agresive girl". Kyuhyun mengangguk, tapi bukan yeojanya yang dipikirkannya. "He is Bryan Trevor. Young talent in business, smart, familiar and handsome. But he's little bit mysterious. Typicaly of introvert man". Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, dia jelas tahu soal itu. "Need something help to get one of them?" Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Isa, apa Bryan selalu seperti itu?"

"I'm not sure about that, dear. Everyone unpredictable in here!", katanya sedikit menyesal "Maybe yes, maybe no!", tambahnya. "But yesterday I saw Bryan with two different boys in two different places. Lunch and dinner". Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kemarin saat Kyuhyun pulang dari Thailand dan menungu Kibum di bandara, Kibum berada dengan dua pria berbeda di dua tempat berbeda untuk makan siang dan makan malam. Apa maksudnya? Kibum selingkuh?. "Maybe he is gay or bi, so I think you can get him because you look more handsome than two other boys from yesterday"

Ini bukan soal Kyuhyun lebih tampan dari siapapun. Ini soal Kibum yang keluar dengan laki-laki lain sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggunya di bandara. Ini tentang Kibum yang bilang sibuk, tapi kesibukannya adalah mengajak orang lain makan siang dan makan malam. Dan sekarang, manusia es itu bermesraan dengan yeoja antah brantah yang peduli cinta semalam lebih baik dari pada cinta seumur hidup. Kyuhyun ingin rasanya menghampiri mereka, menjambak yeoja itu dan menyeretnya ke tengah kerumunan. Lalu menampar mukanya dan memakinya 'jalang, penggoda suami orang', tapi Kyuhyun laki-laki sejati. Dia mau bertindak seperti laki-laki pula. Dia laki-laki dan ingin dicintai sebagai laki-laki. Kyuhyun benci Kibum saat ini, tapi dia cinta. Dia cuma tak bisa terima kalau yang bersama Kibum itu bukan dirinya. Kyuhyun sakit hati dan cemburu.

"Reaksi yang pantas kalau istrinya tahu apa?", tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Dia sendiri sudah kehilangan ekspresi sekarang ini. Swmua kekuatannya dicurahkan untuk membendung emosinya.

"Bryan? Married?" Isa meninggikan alis, dia tak yakin soal status Kibum. Lalu yeoja cantik itu melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun. Wajah datar tapi penuh kesakitan. "Don't say if you are Bryan's wife?", tebaknya tapi tak dapat jawaban. "Oh my Gosh!" Isa menyesal sekali telah mengatakan bagian perselingkuhan Kibum tadi. Dia tidak bermaksud.

Isabela, dia adalah Yoochun fersi wanita. Dia sangat peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Dicintai, dihargai, dipuja banyak orang tapi tak membuatnya sok tinggi. Isa adalah ratu, ratu dari segala ratu dunia malam. Dia bisa menguasai segala pesta, minuman dan dunia glamor. Tapi dia buka yeoja jalang, dia bukan perusuh, dia adalah Isa, penguasa yang berwibawa. Isa tahu rasa sakit seperti apa yang dialami Kyuhyun sekarang, sebagian orang telah jatuh cinta, bahagia, kemudian patah hati. Salah satunya dia sendiri. Dan Isa tahu saat ini Kyuhyun berada di fase sakit hati.

"I'm so sorry, dear!", sesalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan salahmu"

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, terlihat miris dan menyakitkan. Dia tak sanggup berlama-lama disini. Makin sakit saja saat Kibum dengan tanpa peduli sekitar merabai tubuh yeoja itu. Sakit, seperti ada ribuan jarum menusuk paru-parunya, melemahkan fungai pernafasannya hingga Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas. Ulu hatinya ngilu, menjalar ke tulang dan sendi-sendinya. Lalu otaknya mulai nyeri, berdenyut pelan di belakang kepala dan kedua belah pelipisnya. Namja tak boleh menangis apapun alasannya, dia ingat Heechul bilang itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak sudi menangisi orang yang tak setia macam Kibum.

"Give him one more chance. I'll call him for you!", Kyuhyun menarik tangan yeoja cantik itu, melarangnya pergi hanya untuk memanggil Kibum. Isa tak perlu bersusah payah untuk Kyuhyun, apa lagi kalau hasilnya sudah seperti ini.

"Isa, tak perlu. Aku pulang saja!"

"Let me help you, dear. I can drop you home!", tawar Isa penuh simpati.

"Jangan membuatku makin terlihat lemah. Aku bisa sendiri. Semua akan baik-baik saja", Kyuhyun meraih gelas wine dan ingin meminum isinya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dia keluar dari bar ini, tapi Isa merebutnya. Yeoja itu meletakkan gelasnya kembali kemudian menggeleng mengisyaratkan tak setuju kalau Kyuhyun minum lagi. "Aku pulang!", pamitnya dengan nada lemah. "Terima kasih telah membuka mataku tentangnya", katanya lagi sambil memeluk Isa.

"Call me if you need some help!" Isa menjejalkan kartu namanya ke tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun cuma mengangguk. Langsung menyimpan kartu nama Isa dan mulai keluar dari bar.

Kyuhyun masih sama utuhnya ketika masuk dan keluar bar, tapi beda dengan hatinya yang remuk.

julie khoyul

Kibum memarkir mobilnya serampangan di halaman rumah. Bergegas keluar mobil, membanting pintunya dan berlari bergedebuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sangat jelas kata-kata Isa tadi, istrinya datang dan melihatnya duduk dengan seorang yeoja, kemudian pergi lagi. Yeoja cantik itu tak cerita secara detail, tapi Kibum tahu hal yang terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun akan marah, amat sangat marah. Kibum tak bisa bayangkan kalau Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya. Soal yang tadi itu di luar skenario, entahlah, dia selalu khilaf di banyak hal. Tapi tak terbayang akan jadi apa dirinya tanpa Kyuhyun.

Manusia es itu mendobrak paksa pintu rumahnya. Berlari kecil masuk rumah dan mencari-cari istri iblisnya. 'Semoga ada, semoga ada', melafalkan matra itu dan berlari lebih cepat dalam kamarnya. Nihil, Kyuhyun tak ada dalam kamar. Mencoba mengecek kamar mandipun tak ada hasil. Kibum berbalik arah mengecek seluruh ruang dalam rumahnya. Ruang tamu, depan TV, mini bar, kamar tamu, dapur dan semuanya. Tapi masih tak ada.

Manager TC itu kembali kekamarnya, mengecek lemarinya dan menemukan sweeternya disitu. Dia merogoh sakunya, mengambil handphone hendak menghubungi Kyuhyun. Sambil mendial nomer yang akhir-akhir ini dihafalnya luar kepala, dia masih mengecek lemari sebelahnya. Di dapatinya piama kembar itu masih disana, tergantung rapi seperti sebelumnya. Waktu itu Kyuhyun berkata kalau suatu saat nanti akan mengenakan piama kembar itu bersama Kibum, lalu dia menggantungnya disitu. Kibum ingat saat Kyuhyun ribut soal piama itu, memaksanya kemudian mengancam menghancurkan koleksi wiskynya. Tapi Kibum tak ada waktu mengulas kejadian itu lebih lama saat panggilannya masuk. Panggilan ke handphone Kyuhyun masuk, tapi Kibum juga mendapati getaran lain disebrang ranjangnya. Di atas rak koleksi game milik Kyuhyun.

Kibum bergegas lagi untuk mengeceknya dan iya, dia temukan handphone itu lengkap dengan PSP dan surat pink tadi siang. Iblis itu meninggalkan handphone-nya. Kibum mengambil suratnya dan mendapati kalimat 'untuk istriku tercinta' dalam aplopnya. Kibum ingat lagi, tempo hari ada namja sopan yang datang ke TC, menyerahkan surat itu dan berharap Kibum sudi menyampaikannya pada Yoona. Kemudian namja itu membungkuk-bungkuk berterima kasih sebelum pergi. Tapi ada dua kalimat baru di bawah tulisan itu. Dua kalimat yang diawali kata maaf dan terima kasih.

_'Maaf tak bisa mengembalikan apapun yang telah ku makan dan ku berikan pada teman-temanku, tapi aku bersumpah tak membawa apapun selain itu darimu'_

Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun berniat meninggalkannya tanpa mau dengar penjelasan Kibum? Apa maksudnya? Iblis itu bilang tak mengambil apapun, tapi telah merampas separuh jiwa Kibum. Lalu sekarang membawanya entah kemana.

_'Terima kasih telah sudi menampung namja sepertiku, walau kau tahu aku cuma menghabiskan uangmu dan merusak harimu. Aku janji tak akan melakukannya lagi'_

Dan apa itu berarti Kyuhyun tak mau lagi berada di rumah Kibum, bukankah ini rumanya juga? Apa Kyuhyun tak ingat soal Kibum yang tak pernah mengungkin berapa banyak uang dia keluarkan, seberapa menyebalkan iblis itu terhadapnya? Itu karena Kibum rela uangnya di habiskan oleh Kyuhyun. Itu karena Kibum rela hari indahnya dirusak oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum membawa suratnya mendekati ranjang, memerosotkan tubuhnyabkebawah dan duduk dilantai. Menyandarkan punggungnya di ranjang lalu meletakkan kepalanya di kasur tebalnya. Kibum namja kuat, namja dingin, namja yang hampir tak punya emosi dan hanyabpunya satu ekspresi saja, datar. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ada Kyuhyun, sebelum iblis itu jadi istrinya, sebelum tubuh, hati dan pikirannya dibaginya dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang, dia tak punya kuasa. Dadanya bisa merasakan sakit, kepalanya bisa merakan berat, matanya bisa jadi sangat panas dan seluruh tubuhnya bisa mati rasa, karena Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

Kibum khilaf, dan terkadang sengaja khilaf. Kibum tahu perasaannya tapi tak pernah yakin. Dia bisa mengucapkannya, tapi tak mampu. Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun, menyayanginya dan cinta. Sekarang apa masih ada kesempatan untuk menemukan iblis itu, mengatakan cinta padanya lalu memintanya hidup bersama selamanya? Kalau boleh mengeluarkan kalimat tabu lagi di hidupnya, Kibum akan bilang dia menyesal. Kibum gagal jadi pawang, iblisnya berontak dan mengutuk balik, menimbulkan kesakitan yang luar biasa dalam pada Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!", ucapnya lirih sambil terpejam.

To be continue

Oh, maaf kalau ada salah tulis di bahasa Mandarin dan Inggrisnya. Boleh dibetulkan. Gue bukan orang Cina atau Inggris, so sama-sama belajar ayo saling berbagi pengetahuan!

See you soon!


	27. Chapter 27

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 27:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Maaf kalau kurang greget dan banyak typos

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereviews

Chap 27, semoga berkenan.

One more Chance

"Sudah ku bilang, aku bisa pulang sendiri.", teriak Yoochun setelah keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Isa? Wanita sialan itu, mentang-mentang dia ketua seenaknya memperlakukan orang!", tambahnya sebelum limbung dan menubruk badan mobil.

Yoochun mabuk, kehilangan setengah kesadarannya setelah minum banyak di pesta Isa. Dia berpesan pada temannya sebelum ini semua terjadi, kalau Yoochun mabuk dia menyuruh temannya itu untuk mengantarkan pulang. Dan seperti perintahnya, temannya itu mengantarnya, tapi sekarang dia tolak mentah-mentah. Sepanjang jalan mengomelinya, sampai di depan pagar rumahpun Yoochun belum berhenti. Ya, namanya juga mabuk.

"Heh!", panggil Yoochun yang berusaha berdiri tegak. "Lain kali biarkan aku pulang sendiri!"

"Ya, kalau kau tak mabuk", jawab orang itu dari dalam mobilnya. "Kalau hari ini kubiarkan kau pulang sendiri, lalu besok aku harus melayat karena kau mati kecelakaan, terdengar tidak bagus", sindirnya pula.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau manusia tengik!", umpat Yoochun.

"Jangan banyak bicara, masuk rumahmu dan tidurlah sana!", usir teman Yoochun itu. "Dasar orang mabuk, membuang waktuku saja!"

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Tutup mulutmu dan masuklah!"

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Masuk, Chun!", usirnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Ingat itu, aku tidak mabuk!", bela Yoochun sambil terseok seok menuju pagar rumah.

Yoochun menabrak pagar besi rumahnya, menimbulkan suara berisik pagar dan Yoochun yang terpental jatuh terduduk di pelataran depan pagar. Temannya tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melihat adegan barusan. Orang mabuk yang berdalih tak mabuk selalu terlihat lucu, mungkin dia sendiri juga bertingkah sedemikian konyol kalau sedang mabuk. Kejadian Yoochun menubruk pagar besi itu langka dan fenomenal. Kenapa Yoochun harus menabrak pagar besi saat masuk area rumah kalau sparuh lebih pagarnya telah terbuka? Karena Yoochun mabuk, dan orang mabuk selalu konyol.

"Pagar sialan!", umpatnya sambil tertatih berdiri. "Yaaak, manusia tengik, jangan tertawa atau ku sumpal mulutmu!", ancamnya sambil bergeser ke sisi lain pagar, ke celah besar akses masuk ke pelataran rumahnya.

Ini lebih dari tengah malam, udara lebih mendingin lagi dari jam-jam sebelumnya. Yoochun mabuk, tapi masih bisa merasakan dingin dan bisa bertindak menarik tepian mantel tebalnya untuk dieratkan. Hari ini sedikit buruk, dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya hingga kepalanya sakit. Tubuhnya letih lalu undangan dari Isa memberinya kesempatan untuk berkelana di dunia fatamorgana. Minum sebanyak-banyaknya membawa pemikirannya terbang tinggi lalu lupa akan semua penat yang dirasakannya tadi.

Dua mobil terparkir di halaman rumahnya, yang setahu Yoochun itu bukan miliknya. Mobilnya ditinggalkan di bar milik Isa kan? Satu mobil berbody tinggi yang mirip punya Yunho. Oh ya, Yunho sepertinya tak datang ke bar tadi itu. Apa namja tampan itu sibuk dengan calon istrinya yang kelewat heboh? Yoochun terkekeh mengingat kejadian dimana dia membantu calon istri Yunho untuk diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah Yunho. Harus melewati drama adu heboh-hebohan argumen sebelum Yunho mendengus pasrah yang artinya setuju tapi amat terpaksa. Berbahagia sekali menjadi Yunho, bisa dicintai orang selucu calon istrinya itu.

Mata Yoochun memicing mengamati mobil sebelah, tipe sedan. Yang itu dia yakin milik Kibum. Apa dua temannya itu berniat reuni lalu menginap di rumahnya? Tadi Yoochun bertemu dengan Kibum di bar, tapi cuma sebentar karena ada hal yang ingin diselesaikan Yoochun malam itu. Minum sebanyak banyaknya, dan dia tak tahu dan tak peduli sahabatnya yang mengadaptasi sifat es kutub itu melakukan hal apapun.

"Chun, mana dia?", tanya mungkin Yunho atau Kibum karena Yoochun tak begitu peka pendengaran dan penglihatannya untuk sekarang ini.

Yunho terlihat sangat khawatir, dalam matanya memancarkan rasa bersalah dan menyesali sesuatu. Malam ini dingin, segalanya bisa terjadi di luaran rumah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Yunho melakukan kesalahn kecil yang berdampak besar di mulai dari tadi siang dan sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan cara memperbaiki kesalahnnya. Yunho emosi siang tadi dan ternyata bukan hanya Kibum yang khilaf pada pasangannya.

Yoochun mendekat dengan langkah yang sama dengan tadi. Menatap lekat ke wajah seorang yang diyakininya bertanya padanya tadi. Yoochun mengangguk ketika sudah mengidentifikasi si empunya wajah. Ini benar Yunho, dan sebelahnya berdiri mirip patung es itu sudah pasti Kibum.

"Aku mengusirnya!', kata Yunho sebelum Yoochun bertanya. "Dia berbohong padaku, pada kalian semua. Dia menipu kita dan aku mengusirnya!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!", Yoochun tertawa atas kebodohan Yunho. "Kau mengusirnya lalu mencarinya?", tanyanya lebih tak meminta jawaban. "Kau juga mengusir Kyuhyun?", tanyanya beralih pada Kibum.

"Dia pergi sendiri"

"Dan kau mencarinya?". Yoochun menepuk sebelah-sebelah pundak kedua temannya kemudian menerobos celah keduanya. Berjalan sempoyongan sebentar lalu duduk di lantai teras rumahnya. "Kalian ini sepurna di penampilan tapi idiot di tindakan! Yah, yah, yah kenapa aku harus berteman dengan dua mahkluk idiot yang tak bisa menghargai orang?", katanya tertawa-tawa tapi hatinya mulai menyesak.

Yoochun tak pernah lupa kehidupannya sebelum mengenal Kibum dan Yunho. Saat dia kecil, saat dia tak mengenal sebutan eomma, appa, saat dia cuma tahu punya seorang ibu dan banyak saudara. Tinggal di daerah terpencil dengam bangunan kuno tapi sangat luas bernama panti asuhan. Yoochun tak pernah menyerah dengan hidupnya. Dia sekolah, bekerja, begitu terus kesehariannya. Bukan dia tak pernah lelah, bukan dia tak jenuh tapi dia tak sempat untuk merasakan semua itu. Walau dalam nyatanya Yoochun pekerja keras yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan keadaannya, namun dalam lubuk hatinya dia sangat ingin menyebut seorang wanita dengan sebutan eomma, lalu seorang lelaki dengan sebutan appa. Entahlah, apa dia anak haram yang dibuang atau anak yang orang tuanya tak mampu membiayai hidupnya lalu membuangnnya atau orang tuanya mati, dia tak pernah ambil peduli. Yoochun cuma mendambakan orang yang bisa menyayanginya. Tapi saat keinginannya terus saja pupus dan hatinya merasa sakit ketika memikirkan itu, dia akan mengucapkan mantra pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aku Yoochun, seorang namja yang terlahir dari batu'

Dan dia akan yakin kalau tak butuh lagi yang namanya appa-eomma dalam hidupnya. Ibu dan saudara-saudaranya saja cukup. Lalu dia akan mengeras seperti batu, membawa dirinya bekerja keras. Belajar dan bekerja, seperti itu terus berulang tahun demi tahunnya. Yoochun, memang keras pada dirinya sendiri, tapi lembut terhadap orang lain. Berharap kalau dia menyayangi orang dengan tulus, suatu saat ada yang menyayanginya dengan tulus juga. Lalu ketika Yoochun mendambakan orang yang bisa menyayangi dan mencintainya, kedua temannya itu malah menyia-nyiakannya.

"Kau!", tunjuknya pada Yunho. "Kau Yun, punya wajah tampan tapi tak punya otak!", katanya kasar. "Kau tahu rasanya di usir itu seperti apa?"

Yoochun pernah diusir. Dulu sekali, ketika dia menolong seorang ahjussi tua yang terbatuk batuk karena tak bisa nafas. Asmanya kambuh, dan Yoochun menolong membawakan pada klinik terdekat. Menggedongnya sedikit menyeret-nyeret ahjussi yang hampir pingsan itu. Yoochun kecil tak kuat membawa ahjussi besar, tapi dia memaksa. Menjadikan punggungnya seakan patah karena ahjussi tua itu tak mampu berjalan sendiri dan harus digendong, tapi bahagianya ahjussi itu selamat. Kemudian kebahagian datang padanya. Ahjussi besar yang kaya raya datang dari kota itu mengangkatnya jadi anak, dan saat itu Yoochun punya appa.

Kehidupan Yoochun berubah saat itu, dia senang punya tambahan kata melekat di namanya. Park Yoochun, menjadikannya anak sah Tuan Park yang menduda tanpa dikaruniai anak kandung. Tuan Park jadi orang baru yang amat disayangi Yoochun, demikian sebaliknya. Hidup berdua, belajar dari Tuan Park membawa Yoochun lebih menghargai hidup dari yang sebelumnya, jadi tak ada seorang anakpun yang terlahir dari batu. Pemikiran kalau Yoochun terlahir dari batu itu muncul lagi ketika appanya pergi keluar kota, lalu keluarga almarhum istri appanya datang. Mereka menolak mentah-mentah kehadiran Yoochun dan berakhir dengan sebuah pengusiran. Mereka tak mau Yoochun jadi pewaris kekayaan Tuan Park.

"Sakit Yun. Sakit sekali!", katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya seakan dia masih Yoochun kecil yang terusir dulu. "Ingatlah kebaikannya, dan kau tak akan pernah bertindak gegabah bahkan sampai membenci orang!"

Seperti kata appa-nya dulu, saat Yoochun ditemukan dan dia tak mau kembali ke rumah Tuan Park karena Yoochun terlalu benci dengan orang-orang itu. Yang mengatainya anak haram, anak miskin, bodoh dan terbuang, lalu dipunggut berharap mendapat warisan dari duda Park yang kaya raya. Appa-nya lalu tersenyum, memeluk Yoochun sambil berucap 'ingatlah kebaikannya dan kau tak akan membenci orang barang sekecil apapun' lalu tuan Park menambahkan 'menjadi baik memang susah, tapi tidak pernah ada salahnya'

Yoochun tertawa tawa lagi kemudian terdiam.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Dia sudah membohongimu. Lagi pula siapa dia? Namja yang bertemu denganmu dijalanan dengan sifat hebohnya yang membuat pusing kepala!"

"Aku menyukainya", kata Yunho lirih.

"Dan kau baru sadar setelah dia pergi? Apa semua kisah cinta harus melewati fase ini dulu? Ditinggal pergi lalu baru sadar cintanya?", tanya Yoochun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Kibum diam ditempatnya sama seperti Yunho. Dan memang iya, mereka baru sadar seseorang itu amat berharga ketika sudah ditinggalkan. Seperti yang dirasakan Kibum sekarang. Saat ada Kyuhyun semua berjalan normal, dia memang sayang iblis itu tapi merasa tak puas hingga harus melabuhkan hatinya ke tempat lain. Dia sudah punya Kyuhyun hingga merasa kalau dia bersama orang lain diluar sana tak akan jadi soal. Kyuhyun adalah ratu rumahnya, tapi dia punya selir lain di luar sana. Namun Kibum salah, yang harusnya jadi ratu rumahnya, raytu hatinya dan ratu segalanya, harusnya cuma satu. Sekarang, dia bisa apa? Harus cari kemana?

"Apapun bentuk kesalahannya, kalau kau mau mendengarkan semua masalah bisa teratasi". Itu karena calon instri Yunho yang salah, dan Yunho wajib mengerti. Tapi kalau posisinya dibalik seperti masalah Kibum sekarang, apakah Kyuhyun bisa mengerti? "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Apalagi yang kau lakukan padanya?", tanya Yoochun yang dalam setengah mabuknya masih sanggup bersikap lunak. "Dengarkan aku, terkadang mengorbankan harga diri juga perlu kalau itu untuk mempertahankan orang yang kita cintai"

Tuan Park pernah berkorban untuk Yoochun. Saat keluarga almarhum istrinya terus datang diwaktu dia tak ada dan terus mengolok olok Yoochun. Hingga suatu saat mereka datang bersikap baik dan manis pada Yoochun, membujuk Yoochun kecil untuk bersahabat dengan mereka berharap suatu saat nanti setelah Tuan Park meninggal dan harta jatuh ke tangan Yoochun, lalu Yoochun mau menandatangani surat mengalihan hak warisan kepada mereka. Tuan Park jatuh sakit dan hampir mati saat itu, tapi sebagian besa hartanya yang diberikan pada Yoochun kecil telah berganti nama ke salah satu saudara almarhum istrinya. Mereka memang tidak jadi orang miskin, tapi bukan orang kaya lagi. Saat Tuan Park sembuh lalu mendapati Yoochun menangis disampingnya terus dan terus karena merasa bersalah, Tuan Park hanya tersenyum, merengkuhnya dalam dekapannya kemudian berteeima kasih. Berterima kasih karena Yoochun masih disampingnya walau dia tak kaya lagi, berterima kasih karena Yoochun mau menangis untuknya. Lalu Tuan Park mengucap kata 'tidak apa-apa' berulang-ulang. Karena uang bisa dicari, tapi untuk mencari kasih sayang yang sama akan sangat sulit.

"Aku memang tak tahu seperti apa rasanya dicintai pasangan, tapi kurasa kalian perlu menyingkirkan ego untuk membalas cinta mereka. Kalian akan menemukan yang lebih dari mereka, tapi tak akan pernah sama saat kalian benar-benar bersama."

Yoochun masih saja terdengar bijak walau keadaannya setengah sadar, dan dia benar. Walau Kibum bisa mencari orang yang lebih dari Kyuhyun. Seperti Donghae, tapi aroma Champagne ditubuhnya berasal dari parfum, tak seperti aroma whisky Kyuhyun yang nyata-nyata keluar daei iblis itu. Lalu Lee Hyukjae, namja mempesona, manis dan selalu disukai Kibum. Kibum suka dia, Kibum sayang dia, tapi tak pernah merasa sangat ingin bertemu dengannya saat mereka tak bersama. Beda dengan Kyuhyun, saat iblis itu terlambat saja Kibum merasa gusar, panik dan ingin terus menghubunginya. Apalagi terpisah jauh, seperti ini keadaannya. Separuh jiwanya menghilang, separuh otaknya tak berfungsi dan separuh hatinya lebur. Kyuhyun yang penyebabnya, iblis itu membawa serpihan separuh jiwa, otak dan hatinya. Kibum merindukan Kyuhyun jawabannya.

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin kalau kalian mau berusaha" Yoochun terkekeh lagi namun kemudian memeganggi kepalanya yang makin sakit. Dia masih mabuk, dan berusaha berpikir jeenih saat mabuk itu membuatnya makin sakit kepala. "Cari mereka!", tambahnya sebelum merebah di lantai terasnya.

Yunho beranjak lebih dulu, melangkah panjang-panjang ke mobilnya membuka kasar pintu mobil dan membanringnya pula. Serampangan dia mengendarai mobil, berharap dengan segera pergi dadi situ akan segera ditemukannya pula calon istrinya itu. Kemudian Kibum juga menyusul, bertingkah hampir sama dengan Yunho, memulai cepat agar segera bertemu Kyuhyun secepatnya pula.

"Aku masih menunggu ada orang yang mau mencintaiku, seperti mereka mencintai Yunho dan Kibum, atau lebih!". Karena sebelum appa-nya meninggal, Tuan Park pernah berkata kalau ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Yoochun tak boleh sedih saat appa-nya tiada nanti, karena akan ada orang lain lagi yang bisa mencintai Yoochun.

julie khoyul

Ceryl memadangi foto besar berfigura yang baru saja di pasang di ruangannya. Foto tiga namja bertelanjang dada, tersenyum manis ke arah kamera. Menantunya, Kyuhyun dan dua calon menantunya, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kemarin saat Kyuhyun datang, Ceryl membujuknya untuk mau jadi model. Jelas Kyuhyun tak mau, itu bukan karena badannya yang kerempeng walau tak sekerempeng dulu, tapi karena hari sebelumnya Kibum melarangnya untuk jadi model atau dancer. Dan kemudian Ceryl membujuknya lagi agar mau berfoto saja, untuk koleksi pribadi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga dapat bujukan darinya hingga jadilah foto ini.

"Ceryl, kau memanggilku!"

"Hi, dear!", sapa Ceryl sambil mendatangi Eunhyuk kemudian memeluknya dan menciumnya seperti biasa. Ceryl menarik Eunhyuk, mengajaknya mendekat ke sisi lain tembok ruangannya. "See, itu foto kalian! Three of you look so beautiful"

"Tapi kenapa dipajang di situ? Banyak orang keluar masuk ruanganmu. Kau punya banyak klient yang kapan saja melihat foto itu. Aku kan malu!"

"Kau tak perlu malu, darling. Dengan begini semua orang bisa tahu, kalau menantuku adalah orang-orang keren. Kyuhyun, kau dan juga Donghae"

Itu lebih memalukan lagi dari kata malu yang disebutkan Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Eunhyuk memang dancer, tapi tak punya tubuh sekeren Donghae yang memang berbakat jadi model, lalu dia harus berfoto bertelanjang dada dan di pajang di tembok ruangan Ceryl itu memalukan. Tapi lebih memalukan lagi, saat orang lain tahu Ceryl mengakuinya sebagai menantu. Apa ada di dunia ini orang yang mau di duakan? Apa ada orang di dunia ini yang mau berbagi suami dengan iklas? Dan pada kenyataannya, Eunhyuk maupun Donghae bukan calon menantu Ceryl. Eunhyuk tak pernah menyetujui hal itu, Donghae juga.

"Ceryl, aku bukan menantumu"

"Will be", kata Ceryl dengan senyuman hangatnya. "You will be my son in law, soon or faster!", tegasnya yang membuat Eunhyuk tak enak hati.

"Aku memang menyukai Mr. Kim, tapi tidak bermaksud ingin jadi istrinya. Aku suka padanya, sama seperti semua trainee suka padanya. Dia orang yang baik bagi kami"

"Dear!", Ceryl membawa Eunhyuk lagi, duduk di kursi tamunya. "You are so special. I like you, that's why I want you to be my son in law". Eunhyuk terdiam, dia tak terlalu pintar untuk bisa berperang kata dengan Ceryl. Sebanyak apapun dia bicara melawan Ceryl yang cerdas itu tetap tak ada hasil. "Jangan tunjukkan muka sedih seperti ini, Bryan akan mencintai kalian dan adil pada kalian bertiga"

"Ceryl!", protesnya lagi.

"Listen dear, everythings is gonna be ok in my hand. So be my son in law and I'll make you to be the best dancer"

Kemarin Amber datang ke asrama barunya membawa seorang namja muda yang katanya akan mengambil anak anjingnya. Namja itu ternyata pemilik asli Spancer. Eunhyuk sedih sekali, Donghae juga. Rasanya ingin menangis saja saat tahu mereka akan berpisah dengan anak anjing itu, tapi walau bagaimanapun namja itu pemilik aslinya. Dia lebih punya hak merawat Spancer dari pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kemudian dengan berat hati mereka menyerahkan anak anjing pada namja muda itu. Tapi keadaannya berbalik seperti awal Amber dan namja itu datang, namja itu berniat sekali mengambil Spancer dari tangan Eunhyuk, saat Eunhyuk memberikannya namja itu tak mau menerimanya. Dia bilang kalau Eunhyuk dan Donghae benar sayang dengan anak anjingnya, mereka boleh memeliharanya, asal jangan diterlantarkan, jangan dibuang juga. Mereka haris berjanji merawat anak anjing itu dengan baik. Dan saat itu Eunhyuk senang, dia berjanji bersama-sama dengan Donghae akan merawat Spancer. Dia dengan Donghae.

"Nanti akan ku minta Bryan segera menikahimu!"

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Mr. Kim" Eunhyuk sudah berjanji akan merawat Spancer dengan Donghae, tinggal bersama dan menjalani hiduo berdua. "Mr. Kim sudah punya Kyuhyun Ceryl"

"Dear, Bryan sangat menyukaimu. Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengerti soal itu"

Eunhyuk menggeleng kemudian mengalihkan pandangnya ke foto di dinding tadi. Ini tidak benar, bukan dengan menjadi dancer hebat di tangan Ceryl lalu dia harus jadi menantu yeoja bule ini. Kyuhyun itu temannya, dia dan semua orang di TC tahu kalau iblis sangat mencintai Kibum. Dari sikapnya yang terus bermanja pada Kibum, dari kesehariannya yang terus mengekor Kibum dan dari caranya marah dan mulutnya terus menyebut nama Kibum. Semua orang tahu itu, Eunhyuk juga yakin kalau Ceryl tahu perasaan cinta Kyuhyun ke Kibum. Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae tak mungkin tega jadi merusak hati temannya, tapi kenapa Ceryl yang mertuanya malah sengaja melakukannya?

"Ceryl, kau tahu Kyuhyun cinta Kibum?"

"Of course!"

"Aku yakin Mr. Kim juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak kah kau paham, bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun kalau Kibum mendua?"

"Dear, I said if..."

"Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau dimadu", serobot Eunhyuk pada perkataan Ceryl. Dia tahu Ceryl tak akan mau kalah, tapi setidaknya Eunhyuk bisa mengatakan kalau dia tak mau menyakiti orang lain. "Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mau berbagi suami dengan orang lain. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa mengerti seperti yang kau bilang tadi, tapi apa hatinya juga bisa mengerti?"

Ceryl memeluk Eunhyuk, mencium kecing namja manis itu agar hatinya tegang, agar calon menantunya tak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Kyuhyun itu menantumu, apa kau tega melihatnya tersenyum bibirnya tapi menangis hatinya?" Ceryl melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar ini. "Mr. Kim itu anakmu, atau anak yang kau akui adik, apa lau tega saat kau melihatnya menjadi superior memiliki tiga iastri tapi buruk dimana orang lain?" Ceryl mengambil jarak setelahnya. Berjalan kembali ke depan foto kebanggaannya dan memperhatikan tiga namja di situ.

Seperti kata Eunhyuk tadi, Ceryl jelas tak tega melihat menantinya bersedih. Dia juga tak tega kalau Kibum mendapat tanggapan buruk dari orang lain. Bagaimana hidupnya nanti dicemooh orang, bagaimana bisnisnya yang mungkin juga bisa gagal dan bagaimana rumah tangganya kalau benar itu terjadi. Ceryl sendiri juga tak bisa hidup di satu hati, dia tak sanggup bila hanya dengan satu cinta dan itu menurun pada Kibum. Tapi beruntung Yesung yang setia juga menurunkan sifatnya pada Kibum. Kibum punya cinta, tapi kesulitan menghalau cinta yang lain. Dan begitulah Yesung dan Ceryl tak pernah siap untuk menikah dan mengakui Kibum. Karena Ceryl tak bisa hidup dengan seorang saja, dan Yesung yang jelas tahu sifat Ceryl tak akan mau punya statua suami tanpa arti.

"Aku tahu kau orang Amerika yang bebas, tapi ini Asia yang segala adat, kebudayaan dan orang sekitar masih sangat berpengaruh dikehidupan orang", kata Eunhyuk yang menonjolkan Asia yang lebib manusiawi dari Amerika. "Aku rasa di negaramu juga tak ada yang mau dimadu, bahkan ku dengar cinta di Amerika tak memandang apapun. Kenapa kau beda?"

Karena Ceryl bukan termasuk salah satu orang yang memegang teguh kesetiaan cinta.

Eunhyuk berdiri setelah melihat Donghae dipintu masuk. Donghae berdiri di situ sedari tadi, mendengarkan serta menyetujui perkataan Eunhyuk. Mungkin perkataan Eunhyuk tak seintelek Kyuhyun, Heechil atau Sungmin, tapi paling tidak dia bisa mengatakan kalau tindakan Ceryl itu tak baik.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa jadi menantumu!', ucap Eunhyuk kemudian membungkuk ketika Ceryl sudah menghadapnya.

"Dear"

"Maaf!", katanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Donghae.

"Aku juga tak mau jadi menantumu!", tambah Donghae kemudian berjalan keluar bersama Eunhyuk.

Ceryl masih ingat saat dulu dia pernah ditinggalkan seperti ini. Saat kibum masih sangat kecil sekali. Kira kira umur 4-5 tahun. Waktu itu orang tua Ceryl mengajak semuanya pindah dari Los Angels ke kota yang lebih kecil karena ayah Ceryl ditugaskan di sana. Ceryl tidak mau, dan kalaupun mereka pergi Ceryl akan tetap tinggal. Dia butuh mengembangkan bakatnya di kota besar itu. Dan ketika ibu Ceryl bertanya pada Kibum, apakah dia akan ikut pindah, Kibum bertanya balik. "Who is my real mommy?", ibu Ceryl bilang tentu Ceryl ibunya, tapi Ceryl bilang apapun itu dia adalah kakak di keluarga ini. "So I have no reason to stay. I follow you, Granny!", kata Kibum kecil kemudian berlalu dari hadapan orang-orang dewasa itu. Setelah itu Kibum ikut kakek-neneknya pindah, meninggalkan Ceryl dan juga meninggalkan kebiasaan dipeluk dan diciumi yeoja itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak jadi dancer. Bagaimana demganmu, Hae?"

"Tidak apa-apa juga", jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk. "Kalau aku tak jadi model dan kau tak jadi dancer, kita masuk TC's Kim lagi. Cari pekerjaan lewat sana. Jadi pekerja bergaji kecil lebih baik, dari pada jadi terkenal dan banyak uang tapi tak bahagia", kata Donghae sambil memulurkan tangannya minta disambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menyambut uluran Donghae, saling menggenggam kemudian diayun-ayun. Apapun status mereka, Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan selalu bersama. Merawat Bada di rumah kecil sewaan mereka, dan bekerja bersama dan menjalani semua hal berdua akan terdengar menyenangkan.

"Oh ya, Hae. Kemarin itu Mr. Kim membelikan banyak baju untukku. Terlalu banyak, ku kira kau bisa memakainya sebagian"

"Benarkah?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Mr. Kim memang baik. Dia juga membelikan makanan untuk Bada, cukup untuk sebulan kurasa!", terangnya sambil membawa Eunhyuk melangkah menjauh dari ruangan Ceryl.

Kalau tidak mau mengesampingkan egonya, Ceryl akan terus ditinggalkan. Dan yeoja bule itu memang perlu berubah.

julie khoyul

"Ku kira kau akan menikah dengan janda genit dekat rumahmu itu, Chang!"

"Ku kira kau akan menikah dengan namja tambun kaya raya itu, Kyu!"

Malam kemarin Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia tak tahu harus kemana. Tak mungkin ke rumah Yoochun, tak mungkin ke asrama TC dan tak mungkin pulang ke rumahnya. Lagi pula dia tak punya uang dan tak bawa alat komunikasi. Dia cuma bisa terus berjalan, yang penting jauh dari Kibum, jauh dari rumah Kibum. Hingga di pagi harinya die bertemu teman lama, Changmin. Teman yang selalu bersamanya di susah dan senangnya. Teman yang dirindukannya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling menyapa, saling berpeluk tapi kemudian berjalan kembali. Perjanjian dalam persahabatan mereka, keduanya akan berbagi susah dan senang, tanpa harus tahu seperti apa senang itu dan seperti apa susah itu. Seperti tadi pagi, tanpa harus bentanya kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sedih, Changmin menemaninya berjalan. Berjalan saja tanpa tujuan. Hingga di hampir tengah hari Kyuhyun bilang dia lelah dan lapar. Lalu Changmin membawanya kemari.

Apartement kecil yang biasa mereka jadikan tujuan saat tak berniat pulang. Pemiliknya adalah yeoja cantik pemilik toko serba ada yang berada tiga blog dari apartement. Walaupun dekat yeoja itu jarang sekali pulang, dia cinta tokonya, cinta barang-barang disana dan cinta akan uang. Yeoja itu sangat perhitungan, tapi baik pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Setelah makan yang masing-masing menghabiskan dua cup mie instant, mereka istirahat. Tertidur saling berpeluk satu sama lain. Changmin rindu Kyuhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti dulu, mereka akan makan bersama, mandi bersama dan tidur bersama.

"Tidak jodoh!", jawab Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan namja tambun yang terus datang ke rumahnya bermaksud melamar. Demi apapun? Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan tak akan sudi menikah dengan namja tambun itu sekaya apapun dia. Bahkan Shindong, manager pemasaran di TC's Kim yang lebih tambun dari namja itu, jauh lebih keren. "Orang tampan sepertiku tidak jodoh dengan orang jelek sepertinya". Tampan harus dengan tampan, seperti dia dengan Kibum.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil bantalnya, di peluk erat di tekan ke dadanya agar rasa sakit di situ sirna. Tapi percuma, dadanya masih nyeri, antara dia benci tapi dia rindu.

Kyuhyun akan kabur kalau namja tambun itu datang untuk menemuinya. Changmin akan menemani Kyuhyun kabur, berakhir di apartemenr ini. Sama halnya saat janda genit sebelah rumah meminta Changmin untuk menikahinya. Changmin selalu meminta bantuannya dengan imbalan akan menikahinya, tapi berakhir dengan dalih-dalih yang intinya Changmin tak sudi menikahi janda itu. Lalu Changmin akan diusir beberapa hari oleh oemma-nya dan Kyuhyun menemaninya menjalani masa pengusiran. Berakhir juga di apartement ini.

"Kau benar, orang tampan harus dengan orang tampan. Seperti aku dan kau!", kata Changmin yang tersenyum lebar tapi kemudian memudar, sedikit demi sedikit senyumnya sirna.

Waktu janda genit itu bertanya pada Changmin, kenapa Changmin bohong dan tak jadi menikahinya? Dan Changmin menjawab, karena dia akan menikahi Kyuhyun. Begitu pula aaat Kyuhyun mendapatkan pertanyaan serupa, dia bilang akan menikah dengan Changmin. Dan bukannya mereka beraahabat sejak kecil? Mereka harua susah senang bersama.

"Aku merindukanmu!", kata Changmin memulai menerawang plafon diatas ranjang. "Maaf,", katanya lagi sambil mengantung kalimat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat!" Sangat rindu. Kyuhyun sangat rindu. Rindu Kibum, rindu pelukannya, rindu belaiannya, ciumannya, semuanya dari Kibum. Tapi tidak bagian dia berbohong lalu selingkuh.

"Aku sangat merindukan..."

"Aku sangat merindukannya!", potong Kyuhyun mulai membuka persoalannya.

"Lalu kenapa masih rebah di sini kalau kau merindukannya?" Kalau itu maunya Kyuhyun, seharusnya iblis itu segera menumui seorang yang dirindukannya itu. Walau cuma bertemu sebentar, Changmin tidak apa-apa kalau harus berpisah lagi, asal Kyuhyun bahagia.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan kartu nama pada Changmin. Isabela, nama asing di Korea. Pasti sangat keren, seperti Kyuhyun. Seorang manager party organizer, itu pekerjaan yang hebat. Kyuhyun beruntung sekali mendapatkan yeoja bule. Tapi bukannya orang tampan harus dapat orang tampan? Bukan harus dapat yeoja cantik. Jadi Kyuhyun bukan gay? Kalau begitu Kyuhyun memang harus pergi, agar tak tahu kalau sahabatnya seorang gay. Changmin tak mau Kyuhyun malu dengannya.

Changmin mengambil telepon, membawanya kedekat Kyuhyun. Dia me dialkan nomor Isa kemudian menyerahkan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku Kyuhyun!", kata Kyuhyun menyahuti pertanyaan dari sebrang. "Isa, aku merindukanmu!"

Dan setengah jam berikutnya mobil pajero warna hijau lumut menunggu di halaman apartement itu. Isa benar-bemar tahu apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini. Waktu Kyuhyun bilang merindukanmu, Isa tahu apa maksudnya. Yeoja bule itu langsung meminta alamat dan sekarang telah ada di sini.

Changmin mengantar Kyuhyun ke lantai dasar, dia akan melepas sahabatnya itu bersama kekasihnya. Biar mereka berpisah lagi, karena kebahagiaan Kyuhyun juga penting bagi Changmin.

"Ini cepat sekali, Kyu"

"Aku akan menemuimu lain waktu!"

Kyuhyun ikut yeoja bernama Isa itu. Yeoja bule yang amat cantik, dan memang pantas kalau dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling berpeluk kemudian dengan perhatiannya yeoja itu menuntun Kyuhyun masuk mobilnya. Kyuhyun masih terlihat sedih saat itu, mungkin mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah mereka dulu biar Kyuhyun tak sedih lagi seperti permintaan Changmin.

julie khoyul

Kibum amat capek, dari tadi malam hingga malam lagi kali ini dia belum sanggup menemukan Kyuhyun. Badannya lelah, tapi hatinya lebih lelah. Ternyata hidup tanpa iblis itu sunguh menyakitkan. Otaknya tak berhenti berpikir semua tentang Kyuhyun, hingga pening, pusing dan berdenyut tak karuan. Hatinya terus merana, nyeri, bagai ada lubang tepat di dadanya. Sakitnya kemana mana, dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa menghentikan ini.

Kibum menjeduk jedukkan kepalanya di stir mobil. Berharap hilang pusingnya itu dan berharap dia menemukan tempat baru yang bisa di datangi untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Ah, kepalanya masih sakit walau sudah lima menit dia memukul mukulkan pada stir mobil.

Kibum meraih handphone secepatnya saat benda itu bergetar. Ada telpon masuk dan siapa tahu itu dari Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah di amatinya, ternyata bukan. Kibum lupa kalau Kyuhyun meninggalkan handphone-nya di rumah. Ini telpon dari Isa. Kalau telpon itu undangan pesta, Kibum akan menolaknya. Menemukan Kyuhyun adalah prioritas utama sekarang ini.

"Bryan!", panggil Isa datar dari sebedang telpon.

"Hn"

"I brought him home. Pleass take care of him!". Kibum geragaban mendengar kalimat itu. Apa? Isa bicara soal apa? Soal siapa? "If you don't want to take care him for yourself, do that for me!", pinta Isa. Ini kalimat halusnya Isa saat memaksa. Isa punya kuasa untuk meminta segala hal pada member-nya, walau meminta Kibum menjaga Kyuhyun buka termasuk dalam perjanjian ketua dan member, ini tetap sebuah perintah.

"What do you mean by 'him'?"

"Come back home, now!", perintah Isa yang kemudian mematikan saluran telepon.

Kibum mengerti sekarang, kalau Isa bilang soal dia berarti ini soal Kyuhyun. Iblisnya itu dibawakan kembali oleh Isa. Kibum berhutang besar pada bule cantik itu kali ini. Kibum segera menstarter mobilnya. Mengemudikan mobilnya cepat, tapi berhati-hati. Dia juga tak ingin sebelum menemui Kyuhyun lalu dia sendiri kecelakaan, maka dari itu butuh kehati-hatian. Kali ini Kibum sudah mulai lega, Kyuhyun-nya sudah kembali. Iblis itu ada di rumahnya lagi. Kibum belum bagaimana cara menjelaskan kesalahannya nanti, yang terpenting dia bertemu Kyuhyun.

Masih memarkir mobil dengan serampangan, tergesa masuk rumah. Mendorong pintu rumahnya dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat lebih seperti berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Kibum berhenti sejenak di depan pintu itu, membuka pelan, masuk dan menutupnya pelan juga. Dipembaringannya, ada sosok yang dicarinya seharian ini. Memakai piyama biru motif bintang-bintang, rebah membelakangi Kibum. Kibum tersenyum sejenak, hampir mirip ucapan syukur yang tak bisa keluar lewat kata-kata.

Kibum kemudian mendatangi ranjang merangkak naik dan merebah juga di belakang Kyuhyun. Dia menelusupkan tangannya ke sela tangan dan pinggang iblis itu. Ini benar Kyuhyun-nya. Seperti ini rasanya memeluk pinggang iblis itu, tak pernah berubah. Kibum mendekat dan menempelkan badannya ke punggung Kyuhyun. Menyeruakkan mukanya ke belakang kepala iblis itu. Masih bau sama, whisky yang memabukkan tapi tak pernah di tolak oleh siapapun, demikian pula oleh Kibum. Kibum masih berdiam diposisinya meski tak dapat respon apapun sedari tadi. Lebih baik begini dulu karena Kibum belum menemukan kata apapun yang pantas untuk di lontarkan.

"Karena mencintaimu,

Setiap hela dan desah nafasku terkandung bau tubuhmu, dan aku tak lagi bernafas tanpa bau itu ada", kata Kibum entah bicara model apa. Nadanya datar, dia membacakan puisi tapi seperti membaca proposal bisnis.

"Karena mencintaimu,

Denyut nadi dan aliran darahku tertulis namamu, dan jantungku tak akan lagi berdetak tanpa mendengar nama itu terucap", tambahnya lagi sedikit membesar serak.

"Karena mencintaimu,

Sela dan rongga otakku penuh dengan memori ulahmu, dan aku tak lagi bisa berfikir tanpa melihat tingkahmu" Kibum memindahkan bibirnya hampir dekat dengan telinga Kyuhyun. Manusie es itu menempelkan mukanya pada pundak Kyuhyun sambil masih memegang kuat dibagian pinggangnya.

"Karena mencintaimu,

Gerak dan polah tubuhku ingin selalu merengkuhmu, dan aku akan vakum tanpa ada kau sekitarku"

Kyuhyun bergerak sedikit, menumpukkan tangannya ke tangan Kibum di pinggangnya. Menepuk-nepuk kecil karena di saat yang sama kain pundaknya sedikit basah dan terus basah. Tidak apa-apa kalau Kibum harus menangis, Kibum tak pernah mendengar larangan dari Heechul soal namja yang tak boleh menangis apapun alasannya. Dan dari sini Isa benar, Kibum juga mencintainya hanya saja dia tak kuasa menolak cinta lain yang hanya sesaat. Kyuhyunlah yang harus bisa memagari hari Kibum agar tak pernah pergi darinya, dia istri Kibum kan?

"Karena mencintamu, aku hidup."

Tidak apa-apa juga kalau Kibum tak bisa membuat puisi, dia bisa membacakannya.

"Karena aku, mencintamu" Kibum meminta maaf dengan caranya dan Kyuhyun harus paham cara itu. Kyuhyun memaafkan Kibum.

"Kyu, aku mencintamu. Sungguh!"

Kibum tak bicara lagi, dia tak punya kalimat lain lagi, dia tak punya suara normal lagi. Dia harus berhenti dan berusaha menghentikan aliran air yang keluar dari matanya. Kibum tak mau terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun, dia namja, dan namja tak ada yang menangis. Tapi kibum harap, dia dapat pengecualian. Dia begini karena bersalah dan ingin minta maaf. Dia begini karena bahagia dan ingin berterima kasih. Dia begini karena Kyuhyun. Karena dia mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau bau!", kata Kyuhyun sambil berbalik badan, menelusup masuk ke dada Kibum dan berdiam di sana. Ah, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jantung Kibum berdetak hebat karena emosi cinta. Ya, begitu menurutnya.

Setelah mendapatkan pelukan erat dan ciuman di kepala mereka mulai prosesi malamnya. Biar saja Kibum bau. Biar saja manusia es itu tidur dengan baju yang kemarin yang penting itu Kibum. Dan kehidupan rumah tangga Kibum-Kyuhyun di mulai lagi.

To be continue

See you soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 28:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi hi,

Thanks for kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Sudah membaca juga mereviews dan segala macam pokoknya. Emang agak susah di gue kalau harus nulis yang galau-galau. Maunya ceria terus. Yang penting sudah mencoba.

Ok, yang tanya apakah review kalian semuanya masuk and terbaca. Pasti. Kalian kirim, gue langsung baca. Coz gue bacanya langsung dari pemberitahuan e mail. Walau belum ada di kotak review ffn, gue sudah baca dari e-mail. Dan yang kirim review panjangnya sampai satu cerita, gue musti buka akun ffn dulu baru bisa baca lengkap. Huahhh. ...

Ada yang nanya arti kata-kata mandari kemarin apaan? Nanti gue coba list artinya dibawah.

Gitu dulu, semoga yang ini tak begitu mengecewakan. Selamat membaca!

Balas Dendam

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terbangun di..., tidak dipelukan Kibum kali ini. Iblis itu memeluk gulingnya, lalu Kibun kemana? Namja es itu keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Kyuhyun mulai melonggok kesekitar. Kibum keluar dengan bathrobe birunya. Menggosok-gosok rambut basah dengan handuk kecil di lehernya. Ah, wangi sampo-nya sampai tercium oleh Kyuhyun.

Manusia es itu berjalan ke lemari, berjongkok sejenak mengambil satu celana dalam di drower bawah, kemudian memakainya. Kibum melepas bathrobe setelah itu, menyampirkan ke kursi terdekat kemudian membuka lemari. Dia akan memakai apa hari ini? Berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya terpantul dari kaca lemari. Kyuhyun bisa lihat badan Kibum yang menonjol-menonjol itu. Kotak-kotak seperti cetakan batu bata. Kemudian Kyuhyun meraba dadanya sendiri turun sampai perutnya. Lalu dia mendengus, kenapa badannya rata? Apa kurang banyak susu yang diminumnya selama ini.

"Apa?"

Ih, Kyuhyun ketahuan mengintip. Kibum melirik ke Kyuhyun lewat pantulan kaca. Kyuhyun cuma menggeleng sambil masih memandangi Kibum. Bagian belakang Kibum dari atas, rambutnya yang masih basah. Kemudian turun, bahunya yang kokoh. Turun lagi, punggungnya yang tegap tapi tebal. Turun lagi, pinggangnya. Apa Kibum pernah sakit pinggang seperti Kyuhyun ya? La nin waktu dia akan minta digendong Kibum, biar manusia es itu juga merasakan sakit pinggang. Nanti saja kalau badan Kyuhyun sudah lebih besar lagi dari ini. Biar Kibum merasakan berat saat menggedongnya, kemudian jadi sakit pinggang. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebentar membayangnya Kibum berteriak-teriak menyebut pinggangnya.

"Ada yang lucu?", Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Bokongmu bagus!", kata Kyuhyun yang kebetulan memang sudah memandangi bokong Kibum. Kemudian Kyuhyun melihat pantulan kaca lemari, sejajar dengan bokong Kibum tapi bagian depan. Tubuhnya Kibum memang menonjol-menonjol, sampai situpun masih ada toenjolan. Aih, Kyuhyun jadi membayangkan acara sakral tanda tangan kontrak ala Kibum. "Kibum!"

"Hn", sahutnya sambil buru-buru memakai celana kemudian meraih kaos putihnya. "Apa?"

"Kau tak kerja?", basa basi saja. Kyuhyun sendiri tahu kalau dari kemarin Kibum mencarinya.

Semalam setelah Kibum menangis, begitu kata Kyuhyun, kibum melarang nya untuk pergi lagi. Kalau memang harus keluar rumah setidaknya Kibum tahu kemana tujuan Kyuhyun. Dan kalau Kyuhyun marah, manusia es itu cuma mengijinkan Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Yoochun. Karena mulai tadi malam dia lebih percaya Yoochun dari pada orang lain. Dan Kibumpun akan lebih mudah menemukannya bila Kyuhyun ada di sana.

"Kenapa, kau tak suka aku dirumah?" Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. Tentu saja dia suka. Mana ada istri yang baru berbaikan dengan suami tak mau suaminya di rumah. Harusnya kan, waktu seperti ini digunakan untuk bermesraan.

"Kibum, kapan kita liburan ke luar negeri?"

Itu juga yang jadi perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Kibum setelah resmi berbaikan semalam. Kyuhyun minta liburan ke luar negeri dan Kibum menolak. Setelah itu Kyuhyun mengancam kabur lagi dan paling buruk dia mengejek Kibum yang menagis semalam. Kibum tiba-tiba melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya kemudian mulai beranjak yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung teriak-teriak tak mau ditinggalkan. Ahjumma dan ahjussi mendatangi mereka dan membantu membujuk Kibum agar tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Kibum tak jadi keluar, itu bukan karena kasihan dengan iblis itu, tapi karena dia menghormati permintaan ahjumma dan ahjussi.

Kibum tak merespon sama sekali. Manusia es itu lebih memilih mengambil peralatan kerjanya, dia akan memeriksa hasil pertemuan bisnis beberapa hari yang lalu. Semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun pergi ke Thailand sampai sekarang proposal itu belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Dan kalau harus meladeni Kyuhyun, pasti dia akan dipaksa menyetujui keinginan iblis itu liburan ke luar negeri. Dan kalau menolak Kibum akan diolok-olok karena semalam dia menangis.

Soal menangis itu bukan kemauan Kibum. Dia mengakui cinta ke seorang iblis itu juga bukan kemauannya. Hatinya yang cinta, tapi bibirnya yang mengucap, matanya berair, padahal otak Kibum sudah punya rem untuk mencegah hal-hal seperti itu dilakukan secara sengaja atau tak sengaja oleh tubuh Kibum. Apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur. Mungkin kemarin itu efek otaknya yang sedang lelah sampai hal seperti itu terjadi bukan atas kemauannya. Tapi seaindanya Kibum ditanya sekali lagi, cintakah dia dengan Kyuhyun? Dia akan spontan bilang tidak. Kibum itu berpikir dengan otak, bukan dengan hati.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Ayo liburan!"

"Dari pada kau bicara terus, pergi mandi sana!" Kyuhyun mendengus sebentar. Kibum dari semalam terus menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk liburan ke luar negeri. Manusia itu punya banyak alasan masuk untuk menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun belum menyerah. Kalaupun belum berhasil itu karena dia belum menemukan cara jitu untuk membujuk Kibum liburan.

Kyuhyun mau bilang kalau dia akan segera cuci muka dan gosok gigi, sebelum handphone-nya berbunyi. Animals by Maroon 5, lagu yang di download Kyuhyun beberapa hari setelah dia membeli Hp itu. Hp-nya masih ada di tempat sama dengan terakhir kali dia meletakkan sebelum kabur dari rumah. Hp canggih batrei-nya tahan lama juga. Kyuhyun mengkodekan Kibum untuk mengambilkan hp-nya sedangkan dia sendiri masih rebah di ranjangnya.

Meski berdecak sebal, Kibum meletakkan laptonya dan beranjak mengambil hp Kyuhyun. Membaca nama peneleponnya sekilas sebelum benar-benar mengambilnya. Bukannya Kibum bermaksud mencurigai si penelepon, namja atau yeojasebagai sainganya, tapi sewajarnya saja kalau ada penelepon dilihat dulu siapa orangnya. King of gossip, Kibum tahu siapa orang itu. Tidak terlalu berbahaya untuknya, posisinya masih aman sebagai pawang, eh maksudnya.. Tak jadi! Kibum tak berpikiran untuk mencemburui orang. Untuk mengenyahkan pemikirannya dia segera menggeser simbol angkat lalu me-loudspeaker-nya. Kemudian dia melempar pelan hp itu ke arah ranjang.

"Kyu, jangan pergi ke TC lagi ya. Aku sudah bekerja. Kalau kau mau berbagi oleh-oleh telpon saja aku, aku akan datang mengambilnya". Padahal belum ada yang menyahuti. "Ngomong-ngomong, Heechul hyung tinggal di rumah Mr. Choi, bagaimana bisa?". Sungmin menggerutu sebentar dari arah sana. "Kau tinggal dengan Mr. Kim lalu Heechul hyung dengan Mr. Choi. Wookie dengan siapanya Mr. Kim itu, yang kepalanya besar?" King of gossip itu kelihatnnya lupa siapa Yesung. Dia berfikir sebentar, tapi tak menemukan jawaban. "Dia sudah pulang pula apa belum ya? Dia janji mau membawakanku oleh-oleh"

"Yah, kau meneleponku pagi-pagi cuma mau membicarakan itu? Mengganggu tidurku saja!"

"Bukan hanya itu. Aku...em... Ah tidak jadi. Lain kali saja!"

Sungmin sebenarnya mau bercerita soal Hangeng, namja Cina yang ditemui dan mengaku sebagai pacarnya itu. Dia mau minta Kyuhyun mengajarinya bahasa Cina untuk menolak Hangeng. Pasalnya, waktu Sungmin menolak pembisnis properti itu, Hangeng bilang tak akan berhenti mengejar Sungmin kalau Sungmin tak menolaknya dengan bahasa Cina. Namja tampan itu, mengucapkannya di depan seluruh karyawannya termasuk Heechul, jadi saat Heechul di mintai tolong oleh Sungmin jelas dia menolak. Mengajari Sungmin lalu dia dipecat, kiamat dunianya Heechul. Dia masih ingin bekerja di perusahaan itu.

"Tutup telponnya kalau kau tak punya hal penting untuk dibicarakan!"

Kyuhyun masih di posisinya sedari tadi. Kibum saja harus dua kali mendengus saat mendapati istri tercin-iblisnya itu sudahbkembali ke mode manja, malas dan mode-mode mengesalkan lainnya. Kibum lebih memilih mengambil kembali laptopnya, membuka file bisnis dan membaca ulang di bagian sana.

"Kyu, sebenarnya aku heran denganmu. Dulu kau bilang akan membantu Heechul hyung membalaskan dendam yang tak ada ujung pangkalnya itu untuk menahklukkan Mr. Kim, demi kepuasan tiada tara. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau jadi keterusan? Kasihan Mr. Kim, Kyu!"

Kenapa Sungmin harus membahas yang itu? Itu kan sudah lewat. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah cinta Kibum. Dan Kibum juga mencintainnya. Kalau dibahas lagi nanti Kibum salah paham. Kyuhyun tak bermasud hidup dengan kibum sebagai bahan taruhan. Itu dulu, sekarang bukan lagi. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar cinta.

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya, mendengarkan sejenak pembicaraan sepihak oleh king of gossip dari seberang telepon. Dia butuh tahu benarkah yang didengarnya tadi?

"Kyu, sebenarnya aku kasihan pada Mr. Kim, tapi aku salut padamu. Kau hebat bisa menjerat manusia sedingin dia. Aku cuma mau...", dan Kyuhyun menutup telepon itu.

"Kibum," Mata Kyuhyun disambut oleh Kibum. Mereka saling pandang, Kyuhyun memelas dengan wajah bangun tidurnya dan Kibum tak mau menanggapi itu. "Aku bisa jelaskan", tapi Kibum beranjak. Mengemasi laptop, tas dan beberapa dokumen yang tadi dibukanya. "Kibum!"

Meninggalkan iblis itu ke mini bar-nya, Kibum membuka dan menutup pintunya pelan setelah masuk mini bar. ApabKibum sakit hati? Semalam manusia es itu harus menangis mengatakan cintanpada Kyuhyun, memohon agar iblis itu tak pernah meninggalkannya lagi, tapi ini balasan yang dia dapat. Bukan dia yang memawangi iblis, tapi iblis itu yang memperdayanya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit menggejar Kibum, berhenti pada pintu tertutup yang memisahkan kamarnya dan mini bar. Kyuhyun mau memeluk Kibum, meyakinkan manusia es itu kalau semua yang di katakan Sungmin tidak benar. Walau benar, itu dulu, dulu sebelum Kyuhyun mengenal Kibum lebih dekat. Sekarang Kyuhyun berani bersumpah demi apapun dia cinta Kibum. Dia mau hidup dengan Kibum bukan untuk sementara, tapi untuk selamanya. Selama lamanya.

"Kibum!", teriaknya sambil menggedor pintu sekali. "Aku jelaskan! Keluar dari situ!", tambahnya masih sambil menggedor pintu. "Kibum!"

Kyuhyun takut kalau Kibum benar-benar salah paham soal ini. Kalau manusia es itu benci padanya, kalau manusia es itu tiba-tiba mengusirnya bagaimana? Dia baru kembali, baru semalam. Kyuhyun tak mau lagi tinggal di luar sana. Dia sudah sering kabur dari rumahnya dulu, rasanya menyenangkan. Tapi kabur yang kemarin itu menyakitkan. Dia tak mau berjalan lagi semalaman, seharian. Kakinya sakit, tubuhnya sakit, lebih enak sakit kalau Kibum yang membuatnya dari pada sakit karena berjalan tanpa henti.

"Kibum, keluar dari sana!", teriaknya kembali menggedor pintu. Lebih keras, lebih sering. "KIBUM!", teriaknya lebih keras. Kibum marah. Kibum-nya Kyuhyun marah, sakit hati karena dibohongi olehnya. "Dengarkan aku bicara. Aku mau jelaskan!"

Saat tahu kalau Kibum selingkuh, Kyuhyun merasa sakit hati. Cemburu. Dan sekarang posisinya adalah kyuhyun yang menyakiti Kibum. Kalau Kyuhyun harus kabur untuk menenangkan diri, dan bagaimana dengan Kibum. Apa manusia es itu akan berdiam diri, kemudian mengambil keputusan untuk mengusirnya. Kyuhyun tidak mau diusir. Dia tak mau pergi dari rumah ini. Kyuhyun cinta Kibum, itu kenyataannnya, bukan seperti yang Sungmin katakan tadi.

Handphone Kyuhyun berdering lagi, tapi dia tak peduli. Kyuhyun lebih fokus mengambil perhatian Kibum saat ini. Kalau Kibum salah paham terus, kisah cintanya akan berhenti di sini. Tidak ada acara Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berpelukan saat mau tidur. Tidak ada manusia es yang suka mengabaikan permintaan Kyuhyun, tapi nantinya akan menurutinya setelah diancam. Lagi Hp-nya berdering setelah mati beberapa saat. Setelah ke empat kali berdering dan mati, si empunya merespon. Mencoba memeriksa secepatnya, tapi ketika Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin menelepon lagi, dia jadi naik pitam. Gara-gara Sungmin berkata sedemikian sekarang Kibum marah padanya. Kyuhyun mengambil Hp itu, melemparnya ke arah lemari. Setelah membentur kayu keras itu Handphone jatuh ke lantai sekerasnya dan berhenti berdering bersamaan rusaknya. Entah terpelah atau pecah, Hp itu jadi tiga bagian.

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai menyandar pada ranjang persis di tempat Kibum duduk kemarin. Sekarang dia yang meratapi nasib-nya. Sekarang dia yang merasa bersalah. Kibum-nya, manusia es yang baru didapatkan hatinya semalam sekarang disakitinya. Kyuhyun menyesal, kenapa dulu dia harus melakukan perjanjian konyol itu. Kenaoa dia harus mengucapkan kalimatvmenahklukkan Kibum demi kepuasan tiada tara. Kyuhyun tidak matre pada Kibum, sedikit. Kyuhyun tidak jahat pada Kibum, sedikit juga. Kyuhyun tidak seenaknya sendiri pada siapapun, juma sedikit ke Kibum. Pokoknya semua cuma sedikit, yang banyak itu cintanya. Kyuhyun suka Kibum, sayang Kibum dan cinta Kibum banyak sekali. Kibum tak boleh marah padanya.

Iblis itu mengambil gulingnya, memeluknya dan kemudian tepekur di situ. Kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri. Kyuhyun sangat ingin memeluk Kibum, minta maaf padanya kemudian mengajaknya minum susu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Sekali lagi dan sejuta kalipun dia cinta Kibum, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia ingin menangis, tapi terhalang oleh larangan Heechul yang mengatakan namja tak boleh menangis. Kyuhyun ingin menangis, sangat ingin. Apa tidak ada pengecualian untuk ini?

julie khoyul

Setelah memeluk Isa lama sekali, Kyuhyun melepaskannya. Hatinya sakit saat ini, sakit karena cemburu dan sakit karena rindu. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menentukan harus bagaimana saat bersama Isa. Apakah akan menumpang tinggal dengan yeoja bule cantik itu atau kembali ketempat Changmin. Apa pulang saja? Dia rindu Kibum. Rindu bau keringat namja es itu, rindu tebalnya dada hangat Kibum dan rindu saat harus dipeluk dan dielus atau ditepuk-tepuk punggungnya saat hendak tidur.

"So?", tanya Isa memulai pembicaraan. "Can I know what the reason you called me here?" Kyuhyun masih terdiam di kursinya saat Isa sudah memulai melajukan mobilnya. "I told you to give him one more chance. Than what did you do? You ran from home, dear"

"Aku tahu. Tapi suasana hatiku buruk, Isa"

"Jealouse!"

"Tidak!", sangkalnya.

"Do you love him?"

Tentu saja. Tapi kalau dia bilang cinta, tentu Isa akan menyebutnya cemburu lagi. Kyuhyun tidak cemburu, dia cuma sakit hati dibohongi Kibum. Manusia es itu mencampakkannya di bandara dengan dalih sibuk, tapi ernyata berkencan dengan namja lain. Dua orang pula. Lalu yeoja waktu itu, bermesraan seperti tak tahu adat saja. Kibum sudah punya istri, harusnya dia ingat itu. Apa Kyuhyun tak bisa memuaskannya sampai harus lari ke orang lain? Biadap Kibum itu! Tapi Kyuhyun cinta. Mana janjinya untuk tidak selingkuh?

"Love is never without jealousy!" Kyuhyun masih berfikir kembali, seakan otak jeniusnya tak berlaku kalau yang harus dipikirkannya berkaitan dengan Kibum.

"Aku mencintainya!", dan akhirnya dia menjawab.

"I know him so well. About five years" Isa menikungkan mobilnya ke kanan, kemudian berjalan lurus ke arah situ. "I can remember all of my members, all of their jobs, their addreses and their status. But I've never heard that someone marry Bryan" Isa bicara apa ini, Kyuhyun merasa seperti diintrogasi. "When you marry him?"

Kapan ya? Tentu saja sudah lama sekali. Saat Kyuhyun mulai tinggal dengannya? Atau saat Yesung dan ahjumma serta ahjussi mengatakan dia istri Kibum? Atau saat Kibum membawanya ke Busan dulu? Atau saat... Kyuhyun jadi membayangkan saat dia di Busan. Di hotel itu, saat rasa sakit tiada tara mengalahkan segalanya untuk pertama kali dia rasakan. Atau saat di hotel dekat rumah Yoochun, saat kenikmatan tiada tara mengalahkan segalanya untuk pertama kalinya dia rasakan juga? Ahhh, Kyuhyun jadi makin rindu Kibum. Jadi dia harus jawab apa?

"Or you not marry him?" Isa benar. Dia belum menikah dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Isa karena dia memang belum menikah denga manusia es itu.

"Aku belum menikah dengannya", jawabnya melesu. Sakit hatinya sekarang berganti dengan kegalauan soal status. Dia jadi takut kalau Isa bilang, lalu kenapa kau harus cemburu? Kenapa kau harus kabur dari rumah? Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu jelas membuatnya lebih galau lagi. "Jangan tertawa!"

Isa benar-benar hampir kelepasan tertawa kalau Kyuhyun tak segera melarangnya tadi. Yeoja cantik bule cantik itu segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku mencintanya. Dia sudah janji tidak selingkuh" Isa menamgguk saja. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang dalam kebingungan, antara benci diselingkuhi dan rindu. "Apa orang-orangmu tak ada yang setia? Apa karena kalian penganut pergaulan bebas lalu setelah punya pasangan tak bisa setia?" Isa menggeleng soal pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja bisa. Gila party tidak selalu gila dengan pergaulan bebas. Ya memang party dan pergaulan bebas itu satu paket, tapi mungkin ada sebagian orang yang berbeda.

"If he cheated and lied to you, punish him!"

Kyuhyun berkedip saja. Menghukum Kibum dengan cara apa coba? Dia itu manusia dingin, pecahan es dari kutub utara, hukuman apapun tak mempan baginya.

"Make him fall in love with you!", kata Isa sambil menunjuk satu jarinya. "Make him only your!", tambahnya juga menambahkan satu jarinya. "Don't let him star another people except you!", tambahnya untuk tiga jarinya.

Benar juga. Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dijuluki iblis bagaimana mungkin tak berpikir ke sana? Mungkin Kibum selingkuh sekarang, mungkin Kibum berbohong juga, tapi bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat Kibum menuruti semua keinginannya? Bukankah beberapa hari sebelum ini dia pernah berjanji akan membuat manusia es itu menyukainya? Kyuhyun bisa menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi apa maunya, jadi sekarangpun dia bisa juga berbuat hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun memandang Isa lagi. Yeoja bule itu, kenapa bisa menelurkan motivasi ke iblis yang sedang galau? Bahkan rasa sakit hati Kyuhyun sudah hilang sedari tadi berkat kata-kata tak bermutu itu. Walaupun terdengar jahat dengan menghalalkan segala cara, yang penting Kibum bisa dikuasai Kyuhyun. Yang penting Kibum bisa membalas semua perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Persetan kalau ada setan lain menghalangi.

"Can I bring you home?"

"Kau mendukungku kan?"

"Of course!", kata Isa mengikuti senyum Kyuhyun. Iblis itu tersenyum sekarang. Mulai saat ini, dia akan mengganggu Kibum sampai manusia es sialan jelek dan jahat itu, sampai dia cinta pada Kyuhyun. "Selamat!", kata Isa sambil mengepalkan tangan menyemangati Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun malah berdecak.

"Kau salah!"

"Fire up, Fighting, in Korea language?", tanya Isa sambil tak punya malu tersenyum selebar-lebarnya. Sudah salah, dibunyikan keras pula.

"Semangat", kata Kyuhyun membetulkan.

"Semangat!" Isa menirukan sambil mengulang gayanya tadi.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun baru saja menangis. Guling yang dipeluknya basah dan posisinya sudah terguling di lantai seperti gelandangan. Dia memang tak menemukan pengecualian biar namja diperbolehkan menangis, tapi begitu terus memikirkan kalau dirinya menyakiti Kibum, kalau dirinya bersalah pada manusia es itu, air matanya keluar sendiri. Sumpah demi apapun Kyuhyun tak mau menangis, tapi yang tadi saat tiba-tiba air matanya keluar dia tak kuasa mencegah lalu meringik dan meringkuk di lantai dekat ranjangnya.

Pembicaraan dengan Isa semalam saat Kyuhyun akhirnya disadarkan kalau dia memang belum sah memiliki Kibum, membuatnya berhenti meringik. Dia harus bisa minta maaf pada Kibum. Menguasai manusia es itu secara sah atau tidak, yang penting Kibum jadi miliknya seorang diri.

Kyuhyun bergegas lagi. Bangkit kemudian kembali menggedor pintu yang memiskan kamar dan mini bar. Dia tak menyerah kali ini. Sampai Kibum mau menghadapinya, sampai Kibum menerimanya kembali, sampai Kibum bisa dimonopolinya lagi.

"Kibum, aku mau jelaskan!", katanya sambil menggedor pintu sekali. "Keluar kau dari sana!"

Menunggu beberapa saat tapi Kyuhyun tak dapat balasan. Jangan-jangan Kibum tak mau lagi dengan Kyuhyun? Kemudian manusia es itu menunggu Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah ini.

"KIBUM!", teriaknya kembali merengek dan kembali menangis. "Ku hancurkan kamarmu kalau kau tak mau mendengarku!", ancamnya sambil menendang pintu.

Kyuhyun menendang pintu. Menendang lagi, kemudian menendang terus sampai kakinya lelah, tapi tak dapat balasan. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak lalu berteriak-teriak dan menangis kesetanan. Kembali dia menendang nendang lagi hingga tendangan ke sekian meleset mengenai guci di samping pintu. Cuma terkena sedikit kaki Kyuhyun kemudian guci itu terguling dan pacah. Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak, kemudian dia ingat ahjumma pernah bilang guci itu dibeli Kibum dari situs lelang. Harganya tak mahal, tapi seribu dolar perbuah untuk guci sekecil itu bisa dikatakan mahal untuk Kyuhyun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Kyuhyun berteriak histeris menangis kalang kabut. "Kibum! Kibum! Kibum!", teriaknya terus terusan. "Aku bisa jelaskan lagi soal ini. Aku tak sengaja. Aku tak sengaja"

Dia tahu Kibum pasti dengar suara pecahan tadi. Kibum pasti lebih marah lagi. Tapi sumpah Kyuhyun tak sengaja. Kalaupun dia mengancam ingin merusak kamar, bukan berarti mau memecahkan guci. Dia butuh yang lebih mudah dibenahi seperti mengacak isi lemari pakaian atau melempar seluruh buku Kibum keluar dari rak-nya.

"Kibum. Dengarkan aku menjelaskan, manusia es sialan. Jahat! Dengarkan aku! Cepat kemari!", pintanya sambil memulai mondar mandir tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia masih menangis sambil sesenggukan seperti waktu kecil dulu menangis bersama Changmin. "Kibummmmmm!", teriaknya saat berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. Kemudian menendang pintunya lagi. "Kuhancurkan kamarmu kalau kau tak kemari. Keluar dari sana! Dengarkan aku, Kibum!"

Kyuhyun tak dapat respon lagi. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda manusia es itu akan datang padanya dan mendengarkannya menjelaskan. Kyuhyun kembali menangis menjerit-jerit, kemudian dia melaksanakan niatannya. Dia membuka paksa lemari pakaian mengeluarkan isinya, melemparkan semua yang bisa diraihnya. Menginjak injak sebentar kemudian beralih ke lemari lain. Melakukan hal yang sama pula hingga dia puas di situ. Kyuhyun beralih ke rak koleksi buku-buku Kibum, Kyuhyun juga mengobrak abrik buku-buku itu. Beralih ke rak satunya ada map-map. Pasti hasil kerjaan Kibum semua. Pasti penting semua. Kalau diobrak abrik, apa tidak apa-apa?

Iblis Cho itu kembali ke dekat pintu. Menggedor sekali kemudian mengancam lagi akan menghancurkan semua dokumen di rak tadi. Lama menunggupun Kyuhyun masih tak dapat tanggapan.

"Kibum, aku mencintamu. Sumpah, aku mencintaimu. Jangan usir aku!", katanya menyerah di hadapan pintu. "Jangan tinggalkan aku!", pintanya lagi. "Nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang, kutukar guci-nya. Nanti kalau aku sudah punya uang ku ganti semua-nya. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan usir aku!", katanya memelas sambil mengetuk pintu pelan. "Kibum, kau sayang padaku kan? Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak dikunci", sahut Kibum dari balik sana.

Kyuhyun hampir merosot ke lantai seperti adegan kisah sedih di TV, tapi tak jadi setelah mendengar sahutan Kibum barusan. Bukan dia tak bahagia manusia es itu mau menanggapinya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau pintu itu cuma bisa dikunci dari kamar. Kuncinya saja masih tergantung di situ. Kyuhyun juga bisa melewati jalan satunya. Keluar dari pintu sebelah dan masuk mini bar lewat luar, di sana malahan tak ada pintunya. Tuh akibat dia tak mengindahkan larangan Heechul, dia sudah terlanjur menangis dan hasilnya harus menanggung malu.

Iblis itu membuka pintunya pelan. Dalam mini bar dilihatnya Kibum sedang membaca buku, tapi dihentikan sebentar untuk melihat arah datangnya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa ke sofa Kibum, mempertontonkan wajah bangun tidur lalu menangis.

"Kau kenapa?", tanya Kibum seolah tak tahu Kyuhyun baru menangis.

Jadi Kibum tak marah?

"Kenapa, katamu? Kau mempermalukanku!", teriaknya di depan muka Kibum. Kyuhyun merebut buku Kibum, memukulkan ke bahu namja es itu kemudian melemparkannya jauh. "Kau jahat. Kau balas dendam padaku kan?"

Kibum lebih memilih diam, menanggapi iblis yang sedang mengamuk tak ada gunanya. Diam saja lebih baik. Bukannya selama ini kalau Kibum diam Kyuhyun akan berhenti sendiri berteriak, berhenti sendiri mengomel. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pemikiran Kibum benar. Kyuhyun sudah diam, iblis itu cuma menjatuhkan diri di samping Kibum lalu memeluk erat suaminya. Sambil sedikit sesenggukan sisa setelah menangis, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada Kibum.

"Kau bau, Kyu!" Kibum tak bermaksud balas dendam, tapi memang Kyuhyun bau sekarang ini. Belum mandi lalu menangis hampir sampai tengah hari.

Kyuhyun memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke arah muka Kibum, tapi tak kena. Kibum sudah mengelak sebelum tangan Kyuhyun mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun memberontak, memukul-mukul sekenanya ke arah Kibum, lalu manager TC itu segera mencekali kedua tangannya. Walaupun Kyuhyun kerempeng, dia tetap namja. Kalau kena pukulannya jelas sakit, apalagi yang ada di tangannya cuma tulang dan kulit serta sedikit daging, mengenai wajah Kibum bisa sakit sekali.

"Kibum, kau tak akan mengusirku kan?", tanyanya setelah berhasil dipawangi Kibum dan kembali tenang. "Kau masih cinta padaku, kan?", tambahnya sambil mengusapkan pipinya ke kaos Kibum. Biar air matanya hilang diserap kain itu. "Aku mencintamu, kau tahu? Aku mencintaimu. Sumpah!", tegasnya sambil mengusap kaos Kibum yang kena air mata dan ingusnya. Dia tak mau Kibum marah cuma gara-gara ingus Kyuhyun tak sengaja menempel kaosnya.

"Kalau kau mandi, aku tak akan mengusirmu"

"Aku tidak usah mengganti guci-nya ya? Aku tak punya uang". Kan dia sendiri tadi yang ingin mengganti. "Kibum, handphoneku rusak. Nanti belikan lagi, ya!" Ini memang resikonya Kibum mencintai dan memelihara iblis di hatinya. Dia harus siap rugi banyak hal. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan cuci muka dan gosok gigi setelah ini"

"Kalau kau tak mandi, ganti semua kerusakan yang kau buat!"

"Baiklah, aku mandi. Tapi jangan pergi!", Memangnya Kibum akan pergi ke mana?

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan eratnya. Dia bangkit kemudian menarik Kibum juga untuk bangkit. Kyuhyun harus bawa Kibum ke dekat kamar mandi, dia takut kalau Kibum pergi saat dia mandi nanti.

"Ayo!", teriak Kyuhyun saat Kibum tak merespon ajakannya.

"Kemana?"

"Ayo antar aku mandi!"

"Kau bisa mandi sendiri"

"Aku bilang ikut aku mandi, bukan untuk memandikanku, Kibum!", jawabnya geram. "Ayo!"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Nanti kau pergi!"

"Tidak akan"

"Iya!"

"Tidak"

"Iyaaaaa! Aku tahu kau akan pergi saat aku sedang mandi kan?", alasan Kyuhyun tak masuk akal, tapi Kibum menurut juga. Demi membuktikan kalau dia tak pergi sampai Kyuhyun selesai mandi. Lagi pula, Kibum butuh bertukar kaos sekarang ini. Kaosnya ikutan bau ingus gara-gara Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau masih cinta padaku, kan?", tanya Kyuhyun sebelum masuk kamar mandi.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat masuk dan mandi atau aku tak akan cinta padamu lagi!", perintah Kibum yang habis kesabarannya.

"Aku juga cinta padamu!", balas Kyuhyun lalu benar-benar masuk, melaksanakan ritual mandinya tanpa menutup pintu. Dia takut Kibum pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya kalau pintunya ditutup.

julie khoyul

"Kibum!", selalu seperti inilah awalan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hn", dan seperti inilah jawabannya.

Setengah hari ini dihabiskan Kyuhyun bermain game. Sendirian saja pasalnya Kibum tak mau ikut bermain. Manusia es itu memang duduk di sofa belakang Kyuhyun, tapi sibuk dengan laptopnya. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara, Kibum tak menyahut sama sekali. Ahjussi juga menolak diajak main, katanya banyak pekerjaan. Tapi Kyuhyun rasa ahjussi alasan saja, padahal dia tak bisa main. Kalau ahjussi jujur bilang tak bisa, Kyuhyun bisa mengajarinya. Kalau ahjumma memang sedang sibuk. Membereskan kamar yang diobrak abrik Kyuhyun tadi, sampai sebegini sore belum selesai membenahi kamar itu. Yah terlalu banyak barang yang dikacaukan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kibum menyuruh ahjumma berhenti membenahi saat hari sudah sore. Ahjumma harus istirahat juga, karena hari esok bisa dikerjakan lagi. Kyuhyun meminta Kibum mengorder makanan dari luar. Katanya menghemat tenaga ahjumma untuk memasak. Dan juga itu bukti sayang Kyuhyun pada ahjumma yang selama ini merawatnya saat tinggal dengan Kibum. Padahal Kibum juga yang membayar semua makanannya. Setelah dinner ber-empat dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi, diakhiri minum susu, sekarang Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah siap tidur di kamar tamu.

"Kenapa masih empuk kasur kita ya?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil bergelimpung kekanan, kekiri. Kasurnya sama merek, sama ukuran, cuma beda bed cover saja Kyuhyun mengatakan lebih empuk kasur di kamarnya. "Lebih hangat kasur kita juga"

Kibum meletakkan bukunya setelah menghapal halaman terakhir yang dibacanya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya ke bawah, lalu merebah. Bagi Kibum, ini sama saja. Sama empuk dan sama hangat dengan kasurnya. Kalau soal kenyamanan, memang tidur di kamarnya sendiri lebih nyaman, mungkin karena sudah terbiasa.

Kyuhyun segera menyambut acara rebahannya Kibum. Dia segera mendekat lalu membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kibum. Hah, itu yang lebih nyaman dari apapun. Dadanya Kibum lebih empuk, lebih hangat lebih segala macam dari kasur manapun di dunia ini. Kyuhyun menumpangkan kakinya di atas kaki Kibum, ingin sekali lagi dia merasakan sensasi geli terkena rambut-rambut halus di kaki itu.

"Kibum!"

"Hn", sahutnya sambil menggelus punggung Kyuhyun.

"Waktu kau mencampakkanku di bandara", kata-katanya tidak enak didengar tapi memang benar Kyuhyun merasa dicampakkan saat itu. "Yang ternyata kau selingkuh itu,.."

"Jangan dibahas lagi!"

"Kau memang benar selingkuh kan!", protes Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi maumu?", tanya Kibum yang sudah menghentikan elusan di punggung Kyuhyun. Dia jengah kalau hal yang sudah lewat harus dibahas kembali.

"Iya. Iya!", kata Kyuhyun takut kalau Kibum marah lagi. "Elus lagi!", pintanya sambil mengarahkan tangan Kibum ke belakang tubuhnya agar menggelus punggungnya. Bukan itu yang mau dibicarakan Kyuhyun tadi, dia mau cerita kalau Leeteuk pura-pura hamil. Itu lucu sekali. "Aku bertemu Kangin ahjussi dan Leeteuk hyung, mereka mau mengadopsi anak. Mereka hebat, kan?"

"Kau mau mengadopsi juga? Memangnya kau bisa urus? Mengurus diri sendiri saja tak bisa mana mungkin bisa mengurus anak". Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian menelusup lebih dalam ke dada dan tangan Kibum. Dia cuma mau memberi tahu, bukan mau meniru mengadopsi anak. "Aku tak mau ahjumma kerepotan mengurus dua bayi"

"Aku bukan bayi!", sangkalnya merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Kibum sebagai bayi. "Kalau aku bayi, tak akan mencintamu!"

"Untuk saat ini kau saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tak perlu mengadopsi anak kalau belum sanggup merawatnya"

Kyuhyun tak jadi sedih. Dia tahu Kibum berbicara benar. Itu demi kebaikan hubungan mereka sekarang ini. Punya anak itu urusan nanti, tentu kalau mereka sudah siap semua hal. Kyuhyun bangga punya Kibum. Dia jadi makin cinta. Kyuhyun merambat lebih tinggi ke badan Kibum, menyejajarkan mukanya dengan Kibum. Dia tersenyum di depan muka Kibum, berbeda dari tadi siang harus menangis di depan namja es itu.

"Kau mau apa? Menciumku?", Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kyuhyun bukan hanya ingin mencium Kibum. Dia ingin ditandangani kontrak kerjanya sebagai asisten paling pribadi milik Kibum.

"Ayo tanda tangan kontrak!", ajak Kyuhyun dengan tak tahu malunya. Soal itu Kibum siap kapanpun, tapi mengingat dia sedang berada di rumah. Dia tak yakin bisa sukses. Kibum menggeleng. "Kenapa? Aku janji tak akan teriak keras-keras. Janji tak akan memanggil ahjumma dan ahjussi"

Kibum sebenarnya ingin tertawa karena biasanya Kibum yang harus membujuk Kyuhyun. Sekarang ini kenapa bisa berbalik. Kalau Kyuhyun memaksa, Kibum mau saja. Toh ini rumahnya, kalau ahjumma dan ahjussi dengar, memang mereka mau apa? Tidak mungkin kalau mereka mau protes. Kibum dan Kyuhyun wajar saja kalau membutuhkan hubungan badan, ahjumma dan ahjussi pasti tahu itu. Yang harus dilakukan Kibum cuma harus mengunci pintu supaya kalau Kyuhyun kelepasan teriak memanggil pembantunya, kejadian gagal seperti kemarin-kemarin bisa dihindari.

Kibum menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari dadanya. Kemudian dia beranjak dari ranjang, menjadikan Kyuhyun protes dan hampir-hampir teriak kalau Kibum tak segera menyuruhnya diam. Setelah tahu Kibum beranjak cuma untuk mengunci pintu, Kyuhyun jadi lega, tapi kemudian jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat Kibum berjalan kembali ke arahnya. Jadi, dia siap atau tidak?

"Jangan teriak keras-keras!" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jangan pernah memanggil ahjumma dan ahjussi!", Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Jangan suruh aku berhenti seenak jidatmu", Kyuhyun mengangguk juga kali ini, tapi kemudian manyun.

"Kalau aku capek ya harus berhenti!", Kibum tak menanggapi itu. Dia cuma tak mau berhenti kalau dia belum puas.

Kyuhyun mulai menerima ciuman pertama setelah Kibum sampai kembali ke ranjang. Di keningnya. Ciuman keduanya setelah Kibum mebahkannya dan dinaiki oleh Kibum sendiri, di bibirnya kali ini. Awalnya sekilas, tapi kemudian sekilas dikalikan seribu menjadi seribu kilas. Lama sekali.

"Jangan suruh aku pelan-pelan!"

"Tapi ronde pertama pelan ya!" Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah bisa menebak kalau tak mungkin cuma ada single ronde untuk Kibum. "Kan sudah lama, nanti sakit kalau cepat-cepat!", pinta Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh saja di hadapan Kibum

"Hn", jawab Kibum entah mengiyakan atau tak mau ambil pusing. "Satu lagi. Jangan tidur sebelum kita selesai. Paham!"

"Akan ku usahan", jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis karena bersamaan itu Kibum menarik celana piama dan celana dalamnya.

"Ayo mulai!", ajak Kibum yang sudah kembali menapaki tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang-erang saat merasakan kulit-kulit tubuhnya dihisap oleh Kibum. Kalau dulu Kibum pernah bilang, orang hebat bermain tanpa meninggalkan jejak, tapi sekarang beda. Kyuhyun itu miliknya, jadi terserah dia mau apa dengan tubuh itu. Kyuhyun mulai menggerutu tak karuan ketika tubuhnya sudah menegang hebat dan Kibum tak segera menolongnya. Kemudian dia melenguh lenguh bersamaan manusia es yang mendesis saat bibir mereka saling menancap. Memainkan pedang berwujud kenyal dalam mulut masing-masing untuk beradu.

Kyuhyun mengahlau Kibum sebentar sesaat sebelum tanda tangan mulai ke inti.

"Aku mencintaimu!", katanya sambil memandang ke lingkar hitam di bola mata Kibum.

"Hn", jawab Kibum yang artinya 'aku juga'. Walau tak diucapkan, Kyuhyun tahu Kibum juga mencintainya.

Dan tanda tangan kontak pertama dimulai dengan teriakan Kyuhyun yang memanggil ahjumma.

"Ahjumaaaaaa. Kibum jahaaaatttt!"

To be continue

Wo tek: milikku

Mince: nama

Bengyo: teman

Nan bengyo: pacar

Laukung: suami

Pugei: tidak boleh

Meo: tak ada

Puyau: tak mau

Apa lagi ya, lupa gue. Entah itu gue tulis di chap kemarin enggak ya? Gue tulisannya g tahu bener atau enggak, itu cuma yang biasa gue denger aja.

Untuk bahasa Inggris, mohon maaf kalau ada salah. Gue juga g begitu faseh bahasa Inggris. Yang penting kalian tahu maksudnya aja ya! Hehehe

See you soon!


	29. Chapter 29

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 29:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi, seminggu ya! Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview dan menanti ff ini.

Efek kegagalan gue di beberapa chaps kemarin, gue jadi mindahin fokus ke acara lain. Siapa tahu pas gue balik nulis hasilnya bisa bagus. Karena pindahnya fokus ke novelnya sherlock holmes, ya jadi kelupaan nulis ff. Padahal gue sudah baca sampai puluhan kasus, tapi masih terus pengen baca sampai gue nerima PM yang bejibun, gue baru ingat. Dan ini gue sempetin nulis di sela kesibukan. Semoga berkenan!

Kembalinya Ritual Sebelum Tidur

Setelah tadi pura-pura tidur, Kyuhyun tertidur betulan. Pertamanya Kibum sudah pelan sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, tapi karena sakit Kyuhyun lupa janjinya. Dia terpaksa teriak sekerasnya, memanggil ahjumma pula. Ahjumma atau mungkin sekalian ahjussi sampai datang dan mengetok pintu, tapi Kibum mengusirnya. Kibum meneriaki pembantunya itu dan memaki maki mereka. Sebenarnya bukan bermaksud benar-benar memaki, itu cuma refleks tanggapannya terhadap teriakan Kyuhyun. Selebihnya Kibum tak menggubris apapun, dia bekerja sesuai nalurinya. Kalau dia mau cepat, ya cepat. Dia tak ingin berhenti, ya tak berhenti. Kyuhyun sampai teriak-teriak memanggil ahjumma dan ahjussi terus. Memintai tolong pada sepasang pembantu itu, tapi tak dapat respon. Bukankah Kibum sudah mengusir mereka? Kyuhyun memberontakpun percuma, Kibum sudah gelap mata dan tak akan berhenti seperti yang dikatakannya diawal. Dia menutup telinganya mengabaikan permohonan Kyuhyun untuk pelan, mengabaikan permintaan istirahat sejenak. Dan satu-satunya jalan Kyuhyun pura-pura tidur.

Saat membuka mata, pandangan Kyuhyun sekilas tertuju pada jam di dinding ruangan. Dia tertidur sekitar dua jam. Tadi ketika dia pura-pura tidur, Kibum masih terus bergerak sampai Kyuhyun hampir membatalkan acara pura-puranya, tapi entah setelah itu dia lupa dan tertidur betulan. Tidak tahu kenapa tadi jadi seperti itu, dia kelepasan berteriak, tapi Kibum membalas sedemikian. Efek kabur dan menangis kemarin saja masih ada, sekarang ditambah Kibum yang kasar begini, makin lelah badan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi sekitar kamar tamunya. Sama bagusnya dengan kamarnya, tapi tak ada rak koleksi kaset game-nya, tak ada lemari pakaian besar seperti di kamar-nya dan tak ada rak koleksi buku milik Kibum. Kamar ini bagus, tapi lebih nyaman di kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun bergerak sebentar, mencoba memajukan bokongnya tapi gagal. Daerah pinggang, pinggul, bokong dan pahanya sakit. Kyuhyun mencoba memajukan bokongnya lagi, bukan bermaksud menabrakkan bagian depan mereka, tapi lebih menghindar. Kibum sekarang sedang memeluk ketat dibelakangnya, sampai semua tubuhnya menempel pada Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!"

Kyuhyun tak dapat sahutan, padahal dia mau minta bantuan Kibum. Menyorokkannya kedepan atau Kibum yang memundurkan bagian itunya kebelakang.

"Kibum!"

Dia memanggilnya pelan, takut Kibum terbangun karena kaget lalu balas dendam. Apa lagi sekarang belum pagi, pasti Kibum akan minta ronde-ronde berikutnya. Andai Raja setan memberikannya tiga permintaan yang akan dikabulkan pada Kyuhyun. Dia mau minta Kibum jadi orang kaya sedunia, atau paling tidak sekaya Kangin, biar Kyuhyun tak pernah kekurangan saat hidup dengan Kibum. Kedua dia mau Kibum mencintainya sampai mati, biar manusia es itu tak bisa sedetikpun berpisah darinya. Lalu permintaan terakhir, semoga sakit di bokongnya hilang seketika karena Kyuhyun yakin saat Kibum bangun, manusia es itu akan minta pengulangan tanda tangan. Atau boleh ditukar, tiba-tiba Kibum lupa ingatan dan melewatkan acara pengulangan tanda tangan.

"Kibum!", panggilnya lagi lebih lirih. Kyuhyun takut Kibum terbangun, tapi dia butuh bantuan manusia es itu. Bagaimana ya, itunya, atau entah apanya Kibum mengganjal bokong Kyuhyun. Pokoknya Kyuhyun mau benda itu disingkirkan dari bokongnya, paling tidak jangan menempel.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum yang melingkar di badannya. Digoyang-goyang supaya Kibum mau bangun. Sudahlah, dia terlalu risih ingin segera bergeser, mau Kibum bangun lalu marah, lalu balas dendam lalu minta ronde tambahan, mengulang tanda tangan, plus bonus, plus plus, tak masalah. Lagi pula Kyuhyun istrinya, dia wajib melayani Kibum walau sekujur tubuhnya masih sakit. Toh dia sudah berdoa supaya bokongnya disembuhkan saat mereka mulai lagi. Kalau Raja setan tak dengar doanya, Tuhan pasti dengan, siapa tahu dikabulkan.

"Shit!", umpat Kibum saat menggeliat sedikit tapi merasakan lututnya nyeri.

Mengingat yang semalam, tepatnya ronde ketiga yang Kyuhyun tertidur atau begitu yang diketahui Kibum, Kibum masih terus melaju. Manusia es itu bekerja keras memenuhi keinginannya sendiri, tapi memang walau bagaimanapun melawan orang tidur hampir sama dengan orang mati. Membayangkan berkelahi dengan orang mati, tak ada perlawanan, mana asyik? Dan akhirnya Kibum menyerah. Kebetulan lututnya juga sakit, gara-gara harus bekerja keras membalas Kyuhyun yang tak menepati janji, dia perlu istirahat.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kau mengumpat. Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau marah padaku?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Tidak berteriak tapi ngeyel. Dia yakin tadi Kibum mengumpat padanya. Pasti karena Kyuhyun tertidur. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak!"

"Iya, kan?", tanyanya masih belum percaya.

"Diamlah!", tegas Kibum. "Ini masih gelap dan kau mau mengajak bertengkar"

"Aku tak mengajak bertengkar", rengeknya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan Kibum. Pasti setelah ini akan teriak-teriak. "Aku cuma tanya, kenapa kau mengumpatiku?"

"Aku tidak mengumpatimu!"

"Kau mengumpatiku!". Kibum cuma berdecak bosan. Tingkahnya Kyuhyun mau sampai kapanpun tak bisa berubah. Selalu mau menang sendiri, tidak mungkin Kibum mau mengiyakan sesuatu yang tak dilakukannya.

"Lututku sakit", katanya menyerah juga.

Lututnya Kibum sakit? Kyuhyun ingat semalam memang dia berteriak teriak kesetanan, tapi tidak memberontak. Lutut Kibum sakit kenapa? Atau...

"Jangan dipikirkan!", potong Kibum tahu apa yang akan dikatakan iblis itu nantinya. Sekitaran, badan Kibum besar tapi tak pernah olah raga, makanya sakit. Kalau diposisi Kyuhyun memang wajar kalau harus sakit, kalau posisi Kibum? Ih, lemah. "Jangan dipikirkan!", tegasnya mengulang perintah. Kibum yang selama ini dielu elukan orang, di katai lemah oleh iblis, no way!

"Kalau tadi kau tak ngotot begitu, pelan-pelan asal senang, tak mungkin lututmu sakit" Tu kan, Cho iblis berkata seperti dugaan Kibum? "Sering sering olah raga, biar tak lemah!", tuturnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Kibum.

Iblis ini kalau soal bertengkar, berteriak, mengejek dan merengek, memang jago. Dan bodohnya seberapa kuat Kibum menolak akhirnya menurut juga. Kibum menarik tangannya, bergerak menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!", rengek Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kira Kibum marah diejek begitu lalu mau meninggalkannya. "Kibum, mau kemana?", dia takut ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun memaksa bergerak juga, bermaksud ingin menggelimpungkan badannya mengghadap Kibum. "Aduh, aduh!"

"Jangan bergerak!"

Kibum tak pergi kemana mana ternyata. Manusia es itu cuma ingin berpindah tempat. Merayap diatas tubuh Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun harus merintih sakit sambil memejam erat. Semoga dikabulkan, semoga dikabulkan, begitu sugestinya pada diri sendiri. Semoga dikabulkan permintaan ketiganya tadi, karena Kibum sudah mulai bergerak. Bergerak merayap dan melangkah lalu merebah di depannya. Yah, permohonan Kyuhyun dikabulkan, tapi kenapa Kibum dibuat lupa ingatan? Jadi tak ada ronde tambahan?

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun, melingkarkan di pinggangnya sendiri kemudian dia balas memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Kibum bergerak juga, menggeser posisinya sampai menempel Kyuhyun lagi, menabrakkan seluruh bagian depan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Yah, yah, yah, bagian bokong Kyuhyun tak menempel Kibum, tapi sekarang bagian depan mereka. Risih? Iya, tapi sedikit. Masih seperti kata Sungmin dan Kwang, Kyuhyun cuma butuh membiasakan diri.

"Lain kali jangan berteriak keras-keras". Biar Kibum tak kalap lagi. "Jangan tertidur juga!"

Kibum sebal soal itu. Geram jadinya. Belum tamat ronde ketiga dan dia harus ditinggal tidur. Sekarang mengulangpun percuma, iblis ini sudah terlalu kesakitan. Dari pada dikira hanya menginginkan tubuh Kyuhyun, lebih baik dia berhenti disini. Toh masih ada hari selanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mendusal ke dada Kibum, menempelkan mukanya, dahi, hidung dan bibirnya ke situ. Nah, begini baru nyama, nyaman sekali. Apalagi Kibum mengelus elus punggungnya, jadi ingin tidur lagi.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Besok kembalikan kartu kreditku ya!"

"Aku tak pernah mengabil kartu kreditmu". Memangnya dia punya kartu kredit?

"Kartu kredit yang kutinggalkan dimeja itu"

"Itu punyaku"

"Punyamu kan punyaku juga!"

"Tidur!", perintah Kibum.

"Berikan kartu kreditnya!"

"Besok!"

"Belikan handphone juga ya!", pintanya sambil memasamg gigi-giginya ke kulit dada Kibum. Kemudian Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya lebih erat.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mengigitmu kalau kau tak mengiyakan!"

Dada Kibum akan berlubang?

"Iya", katanya cepat. "Singkirkan gigimu!", Kyuhyun meringis lalu mengatupkan mulutnya lagi.

"Kau baik sekali!" Kibum memang baik, kan diancam. "Kibum, jangan selingkuh lagi ya!"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Aku tak bisa tidur. Aku mau cerita"

"Ck!"

julie khoyul

"Pagi Tuan!", sapa ahjussi yang hendak mengetok pintu tapi Kibum membukanya terlebih dulu.

"Ini sudah siang!". Kibum selalu tahu diri, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang disapa selamat pagi dia balas pagi juga padahal sudah lewat tengah hari. Dan ini keterlambatan Kibum yang kesekian, hampir tak bisa dihitung. Dimulai pertemuan pertama dengan iblis itu sampai sekarang, hari-hari Kibum dihiasi dengan bangun terlambat. "Ahjussi, jangan masuk!"

Kibum sudah mandi. Saat dia bangun tadi, Kyuhyun sudah bangun duluan seperti biasananya, tapi tidak bergerak kemanapun. Ketika Kibum beranjak untuk mandi, Kyuhyun ingin menyerobot tapi bergerak sedikit saja sakit jadi dia urung untuk beranjak. Kyuhyun mau mandi lebih dulu dan dia melarang Kibum mandi sebelum dia. Kibum menawarkannya mandi bersama, Kyuhyun menolak. Katanya malu. Dan berakhir jadi perdebatan sebelah pihak diikuti teriakan Kyuhyun memanggil ahjussi. Makanya ahjussi ada di depan pintu kamar sekarang ini.

"Iblis itu sedang merajuk".

Kibum mau mandi, tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya. Kibum pamit mandi ke kamar sebelah juga tidak boleh. Maunya Kyuhyun, dia mandi dulu dan Kibum harus menungguinya disini. Mana mau Kibum menurutinya? Kibum lalu mengangkat Kyuhyun, membawa iblis yang terus merintih kesakitan itu ke kamar mandi lalu meletakkannya di bathtub. Kibum mengisi bathtub-nya dengan air hangat kemudian dia sendiri mandi di bawah shower.

"Ahjumma dimana?" Kyuhyun cuma mau ahjumma yang membantunya mandi. "Di dapur?"

"Di kamar Tuan, membereskan yang kemarin"

"Belum selesai?". Ahjussi tersenyum saja. Sebenarnya sudah selesai, cuma ada yang tak bisa dikembalikan ahjumma ke tempat semula. Itu, buku-buku Kibum yang tulisannya bahasa Inggris. Ahjumma bingung bagaimana menyusunnya, dia tak bisa membaca alfabet.

Kibum melangkah ke kamarnya, membawa tubuh basah telanjang dengan handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebenarnya, kalau dibilang Kyuhyun tak tahu malu, Kibum juga sama. Kibum sering mondar mandir di rumahnya setelah mandi, berbalut handuk saja di bagian pinggang ke bawah. Tapi karena ahjumma dan ahjussi tak pernah komentar, dia anggap biasa saja. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang kalau lagi sakit, mandi dibantu ahjumma, manja minta ampun.

"Ahjumma!"

"Eh, Tuan", sapa balik ahjumma yang terkaget mendapati Kibum berdiri di belakangnya. Kibum mengamati kamarnya yang sudah kembali rapi, kecuali tumpukan buku dengan tulisan Inggris disamping rak. "Maaf Tuan!", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti ku bereskan sendiri". Ahjumma mengangguk lega. Memang dari kemarin yang belum selesai cuma buku-buku itu, sampai sekarangpun masih belum bisa menyusunnya. Lega saja saat Kibum menyuruhnya berhenti. "Ahjumma, bantu iblis itu mandi di kamar sebelah"

"Eh?"

"Bantu Kyuhyun mandi", kata Kibum memperjelas kalimatnya.

Ahjumma menganggguk setelah paham. Kyuhyun itu iblis? Ahjumma baru tahu kalau Kibum punya julukan sayang tersendiri untuk Kyuhyum. Tapi kenapa iblis, tidak panggilan lain yang lebih romantis? Baby misalnya, honey atau sayang. Mungkin memang begitu cara Tuannya berbagi kasih dengan istrinya. Dan ahjumma melenggang saja menuruti perintah Kibum ke kamar sebelah.

julie khoyul

Cring!

Yoochun baru keluar kantor untuk makan siang bersama koleganya. Dia hendak kembali ke kantornya tapi mampir sebentar ke mini market untuk membeli air mineral.

"Berapa kali ku bilang, kalau aku bertemu dengannya ku beritahu kau!". Yoochun berhenti sejenak di dekat pintu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari tempat air mineral diletakkan. Setelah menemukannya, Yoochun melangkah ke sana. "Iya, pasti. Kau ini tak sabaran sekali", katanya sambil memindahkan handphone ke telinga sebelah kiri.

Sejak kejadian malam Yunho dan Kibum datang ke rumahnya waktu itu, Yunho dan Kibum tak henti-hentinya menelepon Yoochun. Pagi sebelum Yoochun bangun, siang saat Yoochun istirahat kerja, sore saat Yoochun sampai di rumahnya dan malam sebelum Yoochun berangkat tidur. Kegiatan menelepon Yoochun itu sudah berhenti di Kibum, tandanya manusia es itu sudah menemukan istrinya kembali. Tidak demikian Yunho, dia masih terus menelepon Yoochun, memastikan Yoochun bertemu calon istrinya atau tidak. Padahal Yoochun sendiri sudah bilang, kalau dia bertemu, Yunho akan langsung dikabarinya. Tapi Yunho sekarang beda dengan yang dulu, semenjak kehilangan calon istri, namja tampan itu jadi tak sabaran. Sebut saja karena cinta.

Yoochun membuka lemari pendingin, mengambil satu botol air miniral kemudian membawanya ke kasir. Setelah meletakkan botol di meja kasir, dia mengamati jajaran barang di situ. Deret di kanan ada rak, berisi pengaman dengan berbagai merek dan rasa. Dia punya banyak di rumahnya, lagi pula dia tak butuh itu dalam waktu dekat. Yoochun sedang malas berkencan dengan siapapun. Kerjaannya menumpuk dan butuh penyelesaian secepat mungkin. Masalah pasangan, siapa yang tak bisa didapatkan Park Yoochun? Tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

Di sebelah kiri rak, ada deretan coklat disusul permen lalu barang-barang kecil yang entah apa. Yoochun tak tertarik untuk membeli apapun, tapi dia meraih sekotak permen mint lalu di letakkan berdekatan dengan air mineralnya.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanyannya masih berbicara dengan Yunho di telepon. "Kerumah orang tuanya? Memang kau tahu rumahnya?" Yoochun terkekeh ketika mendengar gerutuan dari sebrang. "Yun, Yun. Kau ini! Kemana otakmu? Sudah kubilang dari dulu, kau, Kibum, lebih peka sedikit. Kalau kau tak bertindak gegabah, bukan cuma calon istrimu masih di rumahmu tapi sekarangpun mungkin kau sudah bisa melamarnya."

Ya, masih masalah yang sama. Tentang dua teman Yoochun yang susah diberi masukan. Selalu Yoochun yang membenahi kesalahan kedua temannya. Dia berulang kali menasehati Yunho dan Kibum agar sedikit lebih peka dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi sikap keduanya tak pernah berubah. Kibum, hampir tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Memang manusia es itu bukan anti sosial, tapi tindakannya yang tak mau tahu itu jadi terkesan menyepelekan. Lalu Yunho apalagi, dia bertindak keras. Sering jual mahal. Sekarang setelah benar benar jatuh cinta dan kehilangan, baru tahu gunanya perkataan Yoochun.

"Aku bukan mengejek", sangkalnya saat menerima makian dari Yunho. "Iya. Iya. Mulai sekarang jangan telpon aku lagi. Aku yang akan meneleponmu kalau dia ku temukan". Dan permintaam ini diucapkan setiap Yunho menepon, tapi namja tampan itu masih saja menelepon. Katanya dia tak tenang sebelum menelepon Yoochun dan menanyakan calon istrinya. "Kau kerja saja yang benar, jangan.."

"Chunnie baby?"

Semenjak tadi Yoochun diawasi si kasir, tapi Yoochun tak tahu. Dia sibuk dengan Yunho di telepon. Sekarang Yoochun tahu siapa si kasir itu, namja heboh yang yang hilang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namja yang dicari temannya sampai sekarang. Dia calon istri Yunho. Namja itu tersenyum konyol di depan Yoochun, sepertinya dia bahagia sekali menemukan Yoochun berdiri di depannya.

"Chunnie baby!", panggilnya lagi sambil meloncat heboh.

"Kau ada di sini?", tanya Yoochun ikut bahagia. "Ya Yun, bukan. Ini temanku. Oh ya Yun, aku ada rapat. Nanti sore saja kau telpon lagi". Yunho merasa mengenal suara barusan, makanya dia bersikeras bertanya soal siapa yang bersama Yoochun sekarang, tapi belum saatnya Yunho tahu. "Bukan. Sudahlah, aku tutup dulu. Aku ada rapat dan klientku sudah ada di sini" Yoochun berdecak saat Yunho tak mau menyerah. "Nanti aku telpon kau. Sana kembali bekerja!" Dan Yoochun mematikan telponnnya.

"Chunnie baby!", teriak si namja sambil meloncat loncat heboh. Kemudian bergerak ingin memeluk Yoochun, tapi tak sampai. Terhalang meja kasir sebegitu besar yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat. "Chunnie baby, aku merindukannmu!"

"Kau bekerja disini?" Namja itu mengangguk. "Sekarang tinggal dimana? Kenapa tak meneponku?"

Namja yang barusan heboh itu jadi muram. Dia mengambil botol air Yoochun mendekatkan ke mesin pelacak barcode kemudian memasukkannya ke kantung plastik. Dia melakukannya lagi dengan permennya. Lalu dia mendengus sedih setelah menyerahkan belanjaan itu ke Yoochun.

"Dia mengusirku!" Yoochun tahu alasan Yunho mengusir calon istrinya. "Dia tahu aku berbohong, dia mengusirku tanpa mau mendengar penjelasan", katanya dengan muka sedih.

"Kenapa kau tak meneleponku?"

"Aku menelepon, tapi kau tak angkat telponnya. Aku juga ke rumahmu, tapi rumahmu sepi. Sepertinya ahjumma juga tak ada di rumah", sesalnya. "Aku menunggu lama sekali, sampai sore tapi kau atau siapapun tak ada yang datang"

Yoochun salah juga ternyata. Mungkin waktu itu dia sedang bekerja, sepulangnya langsung ke bar-nya Isa. Dan pembantunya kadang pergi ke rumah anaknya lalu pulang sedikit malam.

"Changmin!", teriak wanita dari pintu belakang.

"Ya, Noona"

"Sedang apa kau? Layani pembeli dengan baik", teriaknya lagi.

"Iya!", balasnya berteriak. "Nonna-ku cerewet sekali", adunya pada Yoochun. "Chunnie baby, Yunho ahjussi bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kau merindukannya?" Changmin mengangguk. "Mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah mengusirku, dia tak suka padaku, dia tak mau aku didekatnya!", katanya pesimis. "Chunnie baby, aku lapar!", katanya kemudian.

Yoochun hampir tertawa sebelum muncul wanita cantik dari pintu belakang tadi. Cantik, seksi dan sangat menarik perhatian Yoochun. Paras seperti itu sepertinya Yoochun pernah lihat, tapi lupa. Apa memang mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Kau bilang lapar? Kau baru makan,", yeoja cantik itu melihat jam tangannya. "satu setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang kau lapar lagi. Apa? Kau mau memeras pelanggan!", Changmin menggeleng-geleng. Dia tidak memeras pelanggan, ini Yoochun, satu-satunya orang yang berani dimintainya apapun. "Tuan, maaf ya. Adikku memang seperti ini. Perutnya terbuat dadi karet, jadi dia tak pernah merasa kenyang!". Changmin muram kembali. Bahkan Noona-nya sendiri sampai mengatainya demikian. Jahatnya!

"Tidak apa-apa", kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum sembari mengingat yeoja cantik itu. "Apa boleh aku bawa dia sebentar, ku traktir dia makan lalu ku kembalikan dia kesini lagi? Sekalian denganmu kalau kau tak keberatan"

"Tidak, tapi memangnya kau kenal dia?"

"Ini Chunnie baby, Noona!"

"Dia kekasihmu?", tanya si yeoja pada Changmin. "Kau kekasihnya Changmin? Kau yang mengusirnya ya?", tanyannya pula ke Yoochun. Sedikit merubah ekpresi, takutnya kalau Yoochun benar-benar kekasih Changmin yang telah mengusirnya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku Yoochun!", katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri. Yoochun menggapai tangan yeoja itu, menyalaminya secara paksa. "Aku temannya!"

"Benar-benar bukan pacarnya?", Yoochun menggeleng, Changmin-pun membetulkan. "Hyemin. Aku kakaknya" Yoochun mengangguk. "Jadi kau bukan kekasihnya. Kau kenal siapa kekasihnya tidak?"

"Aku bukan kekasihnya. Aku calon kakak iparnya!", yeoja itu gantian mengangguk. "Ya, aku kenal kekasihnya. Dia temanku"

"Bilang pada pada temanmu itu, jangan mendekati adikku lagi!", pesannya. "Kalau berani, kupenggal kepalanya!", ancamnnya sambil padang muka marah, tapi tak menakutkan bagi Yoochun.

"Jadi boleh aku membawa adikmu? Kalau kau ada waktu, sekalian kau bisa ikut!"

Yeoja cantik itu berfikir sejenak. Ikut atau tidak. Dia ada pekerjaan menyortir barang yang datang hari ini, tapi tawaran makan juga menggiurkan walau tadi dia juga sudah makan.

"Begini saja, hari ini kubawa Changmin dulu. Lain waktu kau yang akan ku traktir makan"

"Boleh. Boleh. Hari ini aku benar-benar sibuk. Mungkin memang lain kali!", katanya sambil memasang senyum lega. Dengan begini dia tak kehilangan tawaran makan gratis. "Kau siapa tadi?"

"Yoochun. Panggil saja begitu. Aku calon kakak ipar Changmin!"

"Ok. kau boleh membawa Changmin sekarang", katanya sambil menebar senyum. Ada namja tampan menjajikannya makan, alangkah senangnya. "Chang, cepat siap-siap!", perintahnya yang ditanggapi gerutuan Changmin. Pasalnya berbicara dengan Yoochun manis sekali, bicara dengannya kasar. "Cepat sana!", usirnya lebih keras

Changmin sudah melepas pakaian kerjanya. Diantarkan Noona cantiknya ke depan bersama Yoochun, mereka berpamitan kemudian pergi. Yeoja cantik itu menggeleng geleng saja. Ada namja tampan, dan sepertinya kaya, menawarinya makan. Mungkin ini bisa jadi awal baginya menarik perhatian namja itu, mengingat selama ini hubungannya dengan lelaki selalu gagal karena ditinggalkan. Alasan dia terlalu cerewetlah, terlalu perhitunganlah, terlalu iritlah, pelitlah. Mantan-mantannya yang dulu itu cuma tak tahu, pelit itu pangkal kaya.

"Hyehye!"

"Ha?"

"Namja keren, siapa? Pacarnya Changmin?", tanya seorang karyawannya.

"Bukan. Dia bilang calon kakak iparnya"

"Changmin akan menikah dengan adiknya? Bukankah Changmin bilang kekasihnya itu anak tunggal". Iya juga. Lalu kakak ipar dari mana? "Changmin juga anak tunggal"

Yoochun tadi bilang kalau dia calon kakak ipar Changmin. Berarti kalau Changmin tak menikahi adiknnya, Yoochun yang menikahi kakak Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin anak tuunggal, kekasihnya Changmin juga anak tunggal. Tadi Yoochun bilang dia teman kekasinya Changmin, lalu?

"Wah...", Hyemin terkaget antara iya atau tidak. Tadi dia mengaku kakaknya Changmin kan, jangan-jangan Yoochun memberi kode padanya. Menikah demgan orang keren seperti Yoochun? Perbaikan keturunan, perbaikan derajat dan status. "Dia mau menikahiku!", tuturnya sambil merangkul karyawannya. "Dia mau menikahiku!", ulangnya diikuti senyum janggal.

"Mimpi!", kata karyawannya sambil melepaskan diri rangkulan Hyemin kemudian berlalu secepatnya.

julie khoyul

"Kibummmmmmm!"

"Jangan berteriak!", bentak Kibum yang ternyata sudah berdiri di dekat kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan ahjumma. Kalau aku bisa memanggilmu, ahjumma tak perlu repot berjalan kesana kemari untuk memanggilmu", katanya sambil pasang muka masa bodoh. "Pindahkan aku!", perintahnya sambil memulurkan tangan minta digendong.

Kyuhyun sudah dibantu mandi oleh ahjumma, dia mau pindah kekamarnya. Kakinya sakit, bokongnya sakit, jadi dia perlu digendong. Sebenarnya memang Kyuhyun malas berjalan saja, lalu berterik memanggil Kibum untuk memindahkannya ke kamarnya sendiri. Selesai mandi, ahjumma memasangkan bathrobe pada Kyuhyun tinggal menunggu Kibum memindahkannya.

"Kibummmm", rengeknya ketika uluran tangannya tak segera disambut.

"Kau bisa jalan, kenapa aku harus menggendongmu!"

"Karena kau yang membuat pantatku sakit!", teriaknya kesal. "Sakitnya menjalar ke kakiku!"

"Pelankan suaramu!" Kibum malu juga kalau ahjumma dan ahjussi dengar. Dua pembantunya itu sedang memereteli bed cover di kamar sekarang ini.

"Gendong aku!", teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kubantu kau jalan", tawar Kibum menghindar dari acara gendong menggendong ala pengantin yang jelas memalukan baginya.

"Aku mau digendong!", teriaknya lagi. "Sekali saja kau menuruti mauku kenapa? Jangan kau memaksakan kehendakmu terus tapi kau tak pernah menurutiku"

"Tidak terbalik?"

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat sabun lalu melemparkannya pada Kibum. Tidak kena, beruntung Kibum lekas menghindar. Tapi naas, Kyuhyun melempar botol shampo lalu botol conditioner kemudian face wash dan tentunya seluruh yang ditemukannya di dekat situ. Kyuhyun kesal, Kibum tak pernah menuruti maunya tanpa berdebat dulu.

"Ya ya, berhenti melempar!", seru Kibum sambil melindungi wajahnya. Lemparan terakhir, sebotol shower gel ukuran 1 liter mengenai jidat Kibum. "Au, shit!", erang Kibum sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Makanya jangan jahat padaku!", teriak Kyuhyun lagi. "Ha, rasakan. Sakitkan! Kau kira aku tak sakit juga. Kau pasakkan milikmu yang besar itu masuk... ya ya ya.. Kibummmm!", teriaknya lagi, karena Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kibum! Kibum! Kibum! Jangan pergi!"

"Kau berbuat anarkis padaku, untuk apa aku membantumu!"

"Tidak lagi. Kembali ke sini, Kibum!"

"Keluar sendiri!"

"Kibummmm! Ahjummmaaaa! Ahjussiiii!"

Kibum tadinya sudah berjalan sampai pintu kamar, tapi berbalik arah kembali ke kamar mandi. Mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun telinganya langsung pekak, apalagi ahjumma dan ahjussi didekat situ. Malu juga kalau sampai mereka berpikir Kibum memang orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Apa lagi tadi Kyuhyun sempat menyebut miliknya yang besar, untung tidak sampai merembet ke mana mana.

"Kibum, maaf", katanya setelah Kibum sudah nonggol lagi di kamar mandi. "Kau tahu, aku sayang padamu!", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Aku tidak berat!"

Kibum mendengus dan akhirnya menyambut Kyuhyun. Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun sampai iblis itu bersorak sekalian menjerit, pasalnya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi diggendong bak karung beras. Diangkat kemudian disampirkan ke bahunya. Hah, Kibum tak bisa romantis. Jadi menyesal minta digendong Kibum, kalau akhirnya jadi mirip karung beras.

"Bekan begini cara menggondong istri", protes Kyuhyun yang dibawa Kibum berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. "Hi, ahjussi. Aku merindukannmu!", sapanya saat melihat ahjussi membantu ahjumma memasang bed cover baru. Ahjussi mengangguk saja dan kembali ke kegiatannya sambil tertawa bersama istrinya. "Kau lihat, ahjussi saja tertawa. Mereka menertaimu, Kibum"

"Kau mau kugendong, dan sekarang kau protes!"

"Iya, tapi bukan gendong kuli mengangkat karung. Ini tidak romantis!", katanya. "Jangan jatuhkan. Jangan jatuhkan!", teriak Kyuhyun heboh takut dijatuhkan keranjang. Tapi ternyata Kibum meletakkannya pelan-pelan. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Ayo pakai piama kembar!", ajaknya sambil tersenyum manis fersi Kyuhyun sendiri. Siapa tahu, tiba-tiba Kibum mau memakai piama kembaran dengannya. "Ya sudah, kalau tak mau, tak apa. Lain kali saja", katanya pula setelah mendapati Kibum melotot padanya. "Kibum!", panggilnya lagi saat Kibum menarikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hn"

"Aku lapar!", katanya sambil meringis. "Ayo order makanan!"

Mempawangi Kyuhyun dimulai dari hal-hal kecil. Kibum menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun asal tak berlebihan. Manusia es itu menggeledah isi tasnya, mengambil laptop kerjanya kemudian meletakkannya dipangkuan Kyuhyun. Membukanya dan menghidupkannya untuk Kyuhyun juga.

"Kau boleh memesan apapun, asal jangan mengotak atik dokumen disitu!" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya hormat ke Kibum. "Kau mau wine?". Eh, tumben sekali Kibum mau berbagi. "Aku mau minum sedikit"

"Nanti kalau makanannya sudah sampai" Kibum cuma berdehem mengiyakan. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah kau!", katanya lalu beranjak ke mini bar-nya.

Kyuhyun membuka web restoran cepat saji. Memesan makanan untuknya, Kibum dan dua pembantunya. Makan apa yang enak? Kibum suka makan apa? Nanti kalau Kyuhyun yang pesan, lalu Kibum tak mau makan bagaimanan? Tapi tadi Kibum bilang terserah, berarti dia mau makan apa saja. Kyuhyun memesan empat set makanan untuk diantar ke rumah. Lalu memasukkan nomor kartu kredit Kibum dan selesai. Begitu saja? Tidak asyik. Kyuhyun mengulang lagi, memesan dua set makanan ditujukan ke alamat Yoochun. Untuk Chunnie baby-nya itu dan ahjumma di sana. Kyuhyun itu orang baik, setia kawan dan suka berbagi, sekali lagi dia memesan dua set ditujukan ke apartemen Siwon. Untuk Siwon dan Heechul. Lalu memesan untuk Changmin dan Noona-nya. Yang itu pesan tiga set, takut Changmin tak kenyang nantinya. Setelah urusan membayar dengan kartu kredit beres dan baru dia puas.

Tadi iblis itu sempat meletakkan laptop ke sampingnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia ingin mengintip isi data Kibum. Cuma mengintip, tidak mengotak atik, pasti boleh. Kyuhyun membuka e-mail Kibum yang belum di log out. Nomor dua dari atas dia melihat email dikirim dari maskapai penerbangan. Saat dilihatnya itu sebuah e-ticket dengan nama Kibum dan namanya sendiri, Kyuhyun segera bersorak dan bertepuk tangan kecil. Kibum akan mengajaknya liburan ke Singapura.

Kyuhyun masih membayangkan liburannya ke Singapura dengan Kibum. Dia mau yang romantis romantis, jalan kesana kesini sambil bergandengan dengan Kibum, pasti asyik. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membuka banyak dokumen milik Kibum, tapi semuanya tentang bisnis. Bisnis itu urusan Kibum, Kyuhyun sebagai istri harusnya duduk manis di rumah. Hingga file ke sekian, iblis itu menemukan form berjudul itinenary bisnis di Singapura. Isinya, bertemu kolega, rapat, makan siang, bisnis, bisnis dan bisnis. Lalu romantis romantisnya kapan? Kyuhyun mengedit tulisan itu, menjejalkan sebaris tulisan di itinerary itu.

**Candlelight dinner dengan istriku tercinta, Kyuhyun.**

"Kau tak merusak dokumen ku?" Kibum curiga dengan Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum senyum. Iblis itu kan tidak bisa dipercaya.

Kibum membawa gelas berisi whisky kemudian naik ke ranjang. Dia mengintip apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, tapi saat itu dia mendapati halaman online shop penjualan kaset game.

"Aku mau beli kaset game baru!", katanya sambil memilih-milih game di situ. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kita akan ke Singapura besok senin?"

"Mr. Kangin menawarkan bisnis di sana. Siapa tahu aku bisa mencari perusahaan baru untuk diajak bekerja sama". Kunci keberhasilan bisnis dengan Kangin itu adalah membawa Kyuhyun ikut serta.

"Leeteuk hyung ikut?"

"Mana kutahu"

"Kibum, kalau kau bertemu Leeteuk hyung yang keren, jangan meliriknya seperti waktu itu. Lihat aku saja ya!"

"Hm"

Kibum ingat Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba berubah keren itu. Dia tak berhenti memandanginya saat itu hingga Kyuhyun tahu dan selalu melarangnya selingkuh. Tapi itu dulu, atau kalaupun mata Kibum melirik kearah manapun, hatinya kan Kyuhyun yang punya.

Kibum menarik Kyuhyun, menyandarkan iblis itu ke dadanya. Kibum memperhatikan saja apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan laptopnya. Membuka segala macam online shop yang berhungan dengan game, lalu membeli barang-barang disitu. Kibum juga sempat menawarkan whisky-nya pada Kyuhyun, tapi ditolak. Kyuhyun tak suka whisky, dia suka-nya wine.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Nanti di Singapura kita beli handphone baru ya?"

"Terserah kau!"

"Kibum, ayo pakai piama kembar!". Kibum seketika menyorokkan badan Kyuhyun ke depan. Sepertinya Kibum masih saja alergi barang kembar. "Iya, iya. Tidak usah. Tidak usah!", ralatnya sambil meraih tubuh Kibum dan melarang namja es itu beranjak.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku memakai piama kembar lagi atau kubatalkan untuk mengajakmu ke Singapura!"

"Aku sayang padamu, tidak akan menyuruh lagi"

julie khoyul

Kibum meletakkan bukunya saat Kyuhyun menguap yang ketiga kalinya. Manusia es itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, iblis yang tampak fokus pada layar laptop meski matanya sudah memerah. Matamya jelas lelah, tapi dipaksa terus memelototi layar.

"Matikan laptop-nya. Ayo tidur!", ajak Kibum yang sebenarnya tak tega. Pawang yang baik, tahu kebutuhan buruannya juga.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan jam di sudut bawah layarnya. Setengah satu malam. Cepat sekali, seperti baru setengah jam yang lalu dia mengutak atik laptop Kibum. Dari siang, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam begini. Berarti Kyuhyun melewatkan mandi malam. Ah, lagi pula dia tak pergi kemanapun, dia tak bau. Tak apa kalau tak mandi, Kibum masih mencintainya, kan? Kemudian Kyuhyun melirik ke namja es di sampingnya. Mendapati Kibum memandangnya balik, Kyuhyun segera kembali pada laptopnya, mematikan laptop kemudian menutupnya.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil melempar laptop kepangkuan Kibum. Kibum pasti membentak Kyuhyun kalau laptop itu jatuh dan rusak. Ada banyak file penting dalam situ. "Kibum, ayo tidur!", renggek Kyuhyun sambil menggapai gapai badan Kibum agar merebah bersamanya.

Kibum meletakkan laptop dan bukunya di atas nakas, kemudian mengambil posisi rebah di samping Kyuhyun. Iblis itu berusaha menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke Kibum, tapi kesulitan. Pantatnya yang sakit menghalanginya bergerak bebas. Dan akhirnya Kibum yang mendekat, kemudian mendekap Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengannya.

"Kibum!", panggilnya sambil menguap di sela pelukan Kibum.

"Hn"

"Aku mengantuk!", katanya sambil menggesek-gesek mukanya ke dada Kibum. "Ayo tidur!"

"Kau sudah mengatakan sejak tadi. Tutup matamu, mulutmu dan berhenti bergerak"

"Hemm!", jawabnya mulai kehilangan kesadaran. "Ayo cerita!". Kibum membiarkan Kyuhyun mengigau sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnnya. Seperti anak kecil saja, tidur harus dinina bobokan. Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian menjatuhkan ciuman disitu. Sebanarnya Kibum juga mau bilang 'jaljayo, Kyu!', tapi sepertinya tidak pantas, jadi dia urungkan. "Kibum, jangan pergi!"

"Tidak akan"

"Aku menyayangimu!", katanya seraya bergerak gerak tak nyaman. Kemudian bsrhenti sendiri.

"Aku tahu!", jawab Kibum dengan kembali menjatuhkan ciuman di rambut Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia ikut memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu!", tambahnya mengulang.

Kibum tahu Kyuhyu menyayanginya, dia juga tahu kalau dirinya juga menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kibum cuma butuh belajar untuk memiliki dan tak pernah melepaskan lagi. Dan secepatnya dia akan mematenkan kontrak kepemilikan iblis itu. Tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat.

To be continue

Thanks and see you soon!


	30. Chapter 30

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 30:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Hi, balik lagi. Yang kali ini enggak seminggu kan. Ok, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua.

Di chap kemarin ada yang nggak paham, siapa Changmin itu? Calon istrinya Yunho atau temannya Kyuhyun? Coba dibaca chap yang dulu-dulu lagi.

Yang minta alamat sosmed, ntar aja kalau gue eksis lagi di sosmed. Buka fb aja g pasti sebulan sekali, jadi g yakin bisa kalau mau kasih ke kalian.

Dan tadi yang minta Kyuhyun pake sweeter, gue nggak bisa jabarin ulang, tapi ini permintaan lo.

Semoga gue gak salah rating, selamat membaca!

Failed

Teeeet Teeeet!

Changmin baru bangun tidur, baru keluar kamar juga saat bel depan berbunyi. Ada tamu pagi-pagi begini. Changmin melihat ke sekitar, rumahnya Yoochun amat besar tapi tak ada jam dinding sama sekali. Menurut Changmin ini masih sangat pagi, sekitarnya saja masih sedikit gelap. Atau mungkin karena matanya masih terbuka separuh, semua yang dilihatnya jadi gelap.

"Ahjummaaaaa!", teriaknya.

"Yaaaaa!", sahut ahjumma dengan teriakan pula.

"Ada tamuuuuuu!", tambah Changmin kembali berteriak.

"Aku sibukkkkkk!", balas ahjumma.

"Tamunya menungguuuuu!", lanjut Changmin.

"Aku akan memasak, Changggggg!"

Eh, pagi-pagi yang biasanya damai di rumah Yoochun jadi berisik. Mulai kemarin siang, saat Yoochun membawa Changmin pulang bersamanya. Ahjumma jadi merasa punya teman berheboh ria. Pembantunya Yoochun itu orangnya heboh, tapi karena cuma dia seorang yang bekerja di rumah ini, kehebohannya tak pernah tersalurkan. Yoochun jarang sekali ada di rumah. Pergi pagi dan selalu pulang malam, kadang tengah malam, kadang pagi bahkan sering tak pulang. Yang datang dan menginap di rumah Yoochun itu banyak, silih berganti. Mengingat Yoochun orangnya loyal dan baik, banyak orang ingin ditolongnya. Tapi entah model pertolongan apa yang dinginkan mereka, karena yang datang wanita-wanita cantik dan kadang-kadang namja-namja lucu macam Changmin. Tapi mereka cuma datang sekali dan tak pernah datang lagi, ini kali ke dua Changmin datang ke sini jadi boleh dibilang ahjumma dapat teman di rumah.

"Bukakan pintunyaaaaa!", perintah ahjumma yang berteriak dari dapur.

Changmin berjalan sempoyongan, berdecak berkali kali dan mengerutu. Ahjumma itu pembantu, Changmin tamu. Apa ahjumma tak pernah dapat pelajaran, kalau tamu adalah raja? Seenaknya memerintah, tapi dia bergerak juga. Dia lebih takut kalau ahjumma tak jadi memasak dan membiarkannya kelaparan. Kan Yoochun tak ada di rumah hari ini, bisa jadi ahjumma akan semena-mena padanya.

"Pagi!", sapa si tamu tampan saat Changmin sudah membuka pintu.

Tadinya Changmin sudah melebarkan matanya, melebarkan bibirnya juga. Dia ingin teriak, melonjak-lonjak lalu memeluk si tamu tampan. Changmin rindu sekali dengannya, sudah beberapa hari tak bertemu jadi seperti itu bahagianya bertemu kembali. Tapi dia urungkan niatannya. Changmin ingat saat dia diusir. Kalau di rumahnya saja dia tak dinginkan, berarti di hatinya juga.

"Ahjussi, kenapa pagi-pagi datang ke sini?", tanyanya mengalihkan topik kegembiraan barusan. "Chunnie baby tidak ada. Dia pulang nanti malam", tambahnya.

Semalam saat makan Yoochun mengatakan akan keluar kota pagi-pagi besok dan akan pulang malam. Tadi pagipun Changmin rasa Yoochun juga berpamitan padanya, sepertinya dia juga mengiyakan. Tapi tak jelas, berasa Yoochun berpamitan dalam mimpi, pasalnya saat itu Changmin sedang tidur.

"Aku mencarimu!", kata Yunho sambil memaksa tersenyum.

Yunho sebenarnya sangat bahagia, tapi dia dan Kibum punya kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama susah menarik sudut bibir mereka keatas. Seakan senyum mereka berharga jutaan dolar yang hanya akan ditampakkan pada relasi bisnis. Tapi tidak demikian di hadapan Changmin, dia tulus ingin tersenyum, mungkin karena jarang tersenyum saja jadi senyumnya terkesan kaku.

"Ayo pulang!", Yunho kemudian mendesis sendiri setelah mengatakannya. Dia ingin mengajak Changmin kembali ke rumahnya, tapi ajakannya tadi pasti di tolak. Dia sudah tega mengusirnya, dan sekarang memintanya kembali, dia sendiri yakin akan ditolak.

"Aku tinggal disini saja!", kata Changmin lesu. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin kembali pada Yunho, tapi, tapi kan dia sudah diusir.

Masih yang semalam Yoochun menemaninya saat mau tidur. Changmin cerita soal rasa rindunya pada Yunho. Sumpah demi apapun dia rindu Yunho, tapi dia diusir. Selalu seperti itu kata-kata Changmin ke Yoochun, tapi Yoochun cuma menanggapinya dengan tertawaan. Sampai pada saat Changmin mengusir Yoochun keluar karena tak tahan ditertawakan, Yoochun baru berhenti tertawa. Yoochun bilang Yunho juga merindukan Changmin. Kemudian dia berjanji membantunya lagi bertemu Yunho secepatnya. Dan sekarang Yunho memang berdiri di depannya, tapi ini terlalu cepat. Terlalu pagi juga. Changmin belum mandi, belum sarapan, masih bau berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang sudah tampan. Nanti kalau dia ikut Yunho pulang, kalau dilihat orang tak pantas, lalu dibilang tak cocok. Changmin harus jadi tampan dulu baru mau ikut pulang dengan Yunho.

"Kau sudah mengusirku!"

"Tidak jadi", sahut Yunho cepat. "Eh, maksudku. Aku tidak benar-benar mengusirmu. Ayo kita pulang saja!"

"Kau sudah mengusirku!", ulangnya.

"Ya memang, tapi sekarang sudah ku cabut kata-kata itu. Kau boleh tinggal lagi di rumahku. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Kau sudah mengusirku!"

Yunho bingung harus bicara apalagi. Dia bukan orang romantis, dia bukan tipe perayu. Dia orang kaku ke dua setelah Kibum di kelopok mereka. Yunho cuma ingin minta maaf, lalu mengajak Changmin kembali tinggal bersamanya, itu saja, tapi dia tak tahu harus berbicara mulai dari mana.

"Changmin, waktu itu aku khilaf. Sekarang sudah sadar!", Yunho jadi konyol kalau menyangkut cinta. "Pokoknya itu. Ayo pulang!", paksanya lagi setelah kesulitan merangkai kata-kata.

"Kau sudah mengusirku!', ulang Changmin sekali lagi.

"Baiklah!", Yunho menimang sejenak "Aku minta maaf soal waktu itu!", katanya kemudian. Tidak ada jalan lain selain meminta maaf. Seperti saran Yoochun kemarin saat memberitahunya soal Changmin tinggal di rumahnya. "Aku cuma terkejut saat tahu kau berbohong soal orang tuamu, pekerjaanmu dan identitasmu. Aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengusirmu"

Changmin tersenyum dibenaknya saja. Berarti benar kata Yoochun kalau Yunho juga merindukannya. Kalau sudah begini apa boleh Changmin langsung pulang dengan Yunho?

"Ayo pulang, aku ingin dengar penjelasanmu dirumah!"

Yoochun menuturkan agar Changmin minta maaf juga pada Yunho karena telah berbohong padanya. Demi ingin bersama Yunho Changmin mengarang cerita soal keluarganya, pekerjaannya dan identitasnya. Orangtuanya masih lengkap, ada nenek dan kakeknya juga. Dia anak tunggal yang jelas hidupnya terjamin. Changmin juga menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitasnya, tapi lulusan terbaik bukan berarti dia harus kerja kantoran. Changmin kerja di mini market-nya Hyemi, Nonna-nya Kyuhyun. Walaupun Hyemi itu cerewet dan perhitungan, tapi dia sayang pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggeleng. Dia sudah putuskan tak akan ikut pulang kalau belum tampan juga.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Kau tak memaafkanku?"

"Sudah", kata Changmin cepat. Dia memang tak pernah menganggap Yunho salah. "Ahjussi, aku belum mandi"

"Kau mandi sekarang, aku akan menunggumu", kata Yunho senang karena Changmin sudah luluh padanya

"Aku tak punya baju. Semua orang datang kemari dan pulangnya selalu bawa bajunya Chunnie baby. Kasihan Chunnie baby kalau bajunya habis"

"Nanti ku tukar bajunya Yoochun. Kita belanja baju yang banyak untukmu", katanya lagi. Pokoknya dia tak boleh gagal membawa Changmin kembali. Lagi pula dia juga tak sudi melihat Changmin memakai bajunya Yoochun terus.

"Aku belum makan"

"Kita makan di luar"

Yunho ingat waktu Changmin menyeretnya ke kedai makanan tempo hari. Ah, itu memalukan sekali. Changmin menghabiskan 3 piring makanan. Waktu itu Changmin bilang ingin mencicipi makanan lain lain. Yang namanya mencicipi harusnya sedikit, tapi habis sepiring. Yunho-pun sampai tak berselera makan lagi. Itu kan tempo hari, sekarang kalau Changmin mau makan satu kedai, Yunho pasti akan menurutinya.

"Besok saja kalau Chunnie baby sudah pulang", kata Changmin setelah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Yah, jangan begitu. Pulang sekarang saja!"

"Kau kan mau pergi kerja. Kalau aku ikut pulang sekarang, aki di rumah dengan pembantumu juga. Sama dengan disini"

"Kalau kau ikut pulang, aku tak jadi kerja"

"Tidak boleh begitu. Kalau kau tak kerja, bisnismu macet, tak punya uang, dengan apa kau memberiku makan?" Yunho orang kaya, dia seorang bos, setahun tak kerjapun masih mampu membeli segudang makanan berserta pabriknya sekalian. "Kau pergi kerja saja!"

"Changmin..."

"Kembali lagi besok!", katanya disambung masuk rumah dan menutup pintu.

Cuma begiti saja? Padahal tadi sudah berhasil membujuk, tapi Chanhmin belum mau ikut. Sekarang Yunho ditinggalkan di depan pintu.

"Min, Changmin!", panggil Yunho sambil mengetok ngetok pintu. "Changmin, buka pintu dulu!" Yunho memencet bel lagi, mengetok pintu juga, tapi Changmin tidak muncul. Hampir Yunho beralih ke pintu belakang, sebelum Changmin membuka pintunya lagi. "Kau janji ikut pulang besok, kan?"

"Kalau Chunnie baby mengijinkan". Yoochun sudah pasti mengijinkan, dia kan teman Yunho. "Sana perhi kerja!"

"Aku akan pergi, tapi boleh aku memelukmu dulu". Ini seperti yang dikatakan Yoochun dulu. Changmin harus bisa menahan diri sedikit. Tadi hampir saja dia memeluk Yunho sambil lonjak-lonjak, untung tidak jadi.

"Aku belum mandi"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku bau"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Aku belum makan", tak ada hubungannya, tapi Yunho segera menarik Changmin kepelukannya. Dia juga ingin meninggalkan kecupan sibgkat, tapi belum berani. Sebentar kemudian Yunho melepaskan Changmin dan mendapati Changmin manyun.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Aku kan cuma memeluk sebentar", justru karena sebentar itulah masalahnya Changmin jadi cemberut. Dia mau dipeluk lama sekali, Changmin masih rindu Yunho.

"Kau akan pesan makanan untukku kan?" Yunho hanya mengangguk. Semua kemauan Changmin harus diiyai biar dia benar-benar mau ikut pulang besok. "Untuk ahjumma juga?", Yunho mengangguk lagi. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi, tapi makanannya cepat dikirim. Nanti aku mati kelaparan"

"Pasti!"

Changmin menutup pintunya lagi bahkan sebelum Yunho pamit. Namja tampan itupun berlalu dengan berat hati. Dia ingat besok Changmin akan dibawanya pulang. Dan Changmin sendiri sedang senyum dibalik pintu.

"Yunho ahjussi. Yunho ahjussi", katanya sambil membayangkan besok akan bisa kembali menepati rumah Yunho. "Ahjummaaaaa!"

"Yaaaaa"

"Kau sudah memasaakkkk?", tanya Changmin sambil teriak

"Segeraaaa!", sahut ahjumma dari dapur

"Jangan masaakkk. Yunho ahjussi mau belikan kita makanannn!"

julie khoyul

Dua jam Kibum menunggu di ruang tamu, tapi Kyuhyun tak segera keluar kamar. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun membangunkan Kibum, dia minta beli handphone-nya hari ini saja. Biar nanti saat berangkat ke Singapura, dia sudah bisa menghubungi teman-temannya. Kibum tak merespon banyak, setelah berdehem mengiyakan manusia es itu kembali tidur dan jadi teriakan Kyuhyun di pagi hari. Kyuhyun mengomel sedari pagi, sampai Kibum sakit kepala. Sekarang giliran Kibum benar-benar siap berangkat beli Hp, Kyuhyun yang melambat.

"Kibummmmmmm!"

Kibum mengindahkan teriakan itu, dia membuka buku dilembar berikutnya dan membacanya senyaman mungkin. Ahjumma yang sedang bekerja dekat situ, berhenti sejenak saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan bathrobe biru Kibum datang tergopoh sambil memasang muka sebal. Ahjumma melirik Kibum, didapati tuannya itu tak merespon sama sekali. Akan ada teriakan lagi setelah ini, pikir ahjumma sambil kembali bekerja.

"KIBUM!"

"Hn", jawab Kibum sambil menurunkan bukunya.

"Lepas sweeternya!"

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun mau memakai sweeter kesayangannya. Karena mulai sweeter itu dipakainya, sejak itu jadi kesayangannya juga. Dua jam mencari tak ketemu, ternyata dipakai Kibum.

"Lepas sweeternya!", perintahnya sambil ngotot. "Lepas!"

"Ini sweeterku", jawab Kibum santai.

"Sudah jadi milikku", teriak Kyuhyun. "Lepas!", perintahnya lagi

"Banyak sweeter di lemari. Pakai yang lain sana!"

"Aku mau yang itu!", teriaknya lagi sambil menendang meja. Eh, kaki Kyuhyun sakit, tapi ditahan. Harusnya tadi dia menendang sofa, kan empuk. Kalau meja kan keras. "Lepasssss!"

Kibum mengangkat bukunya lagi, membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri mematung di depannya. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah bisa berubah manis. Dicintai Kibum, bukan membuat Kyuhyun jadi baik dengan manusia es itu, tapi manjannya makin menjadi. Semena mena, minta apapun tak tahu waktu dan tak bisa ditolak. Yang paling Kibum tidak suka kalau Kyuhyun sudah melempar dan merusak barang-barangnya, tidak tahu benda penting, main lempar saja.

Kyuhyun diacuhkan berarti Kibum menantangnya. Iblis itu merebut buku Kibum melemparnya seperti dugaan Kibum tadi. Dia melonpat ke sofa yang diduduki Kibum. Kyuhyun akan berperang, merebut sweeter yang dipakai Kibum sekarang. Kyuhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya ke Kibum sampai keduanya begelimpung ke sofa. Kemudian Kyuhyun berusaha menarik keluar sweeter dari badan Kibum.

"Lepas, Kibum!", teriknya tepat di muka Kibum.

"Menyingkir!"

"Tidak mau. Lepas dulu sweeternya!"

"Kyu, menyingkir!"

"Tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau"

"Menyingkir!"

"Aku mau sweeternya!"

"Menyingkir dulu!"

"Lepas sekarang!"

"IYA, IYA, AKU LEPAS!" Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak saat ini. Kibum berteriak pertanda tak baik kalau terus memaksa. Kyuhyun selalu takut kalau Kibum sudah marah. Dia lebih takut lagi seperti saat ditampar itu. Dia perlu diam sekarang. "Akan ku lepas!", kata Kibum menormalkan nada bicaranya.

Kibum meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia menjatuhkan Kyuhyun ke dadanya. Berbaring sama-sama di sofa, memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengelus punggung iblisnya itu. Kibum tahu, kalau Kyuhyun diam begitu pasti antara merajuk dan ketakutan. Sekarang jelas Kyuhyun takut padanya, barusan Kibum membentaknya. Tapi walau semanja apapun Kyuhyun, Kibum tak akan tega melukainya. Sejujurnya dia sendiri juga takut ditinggalkan iblis itu lagi, jadi tak akan mungkin dia menyakitinya.

"Kibum!", panggil Kyuhyun kembali ke percakapan normal mereka.

"Hn"

"Lepas sweeternya!", pintanya tukar haluan. Kalau Kibum tak mempan diteriaki, mungkin mempan kalau Kyuhyun mintanya secara halus.

"Setelah ini", jawab Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Besok di Singapura aku akan sedikit sibuk. Kita kesana untuk berbisnis, bukan liburan. Jadi jangan mengeluh kalau kau tak bisa jalan-jalan"

"Yang penting aku ikut dengamu"

Kibum mengecup kepala Kyuhyun. Dia puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Kibum akan berbisnis dua hari di Singapura, mencari relasi kerja dan membuat hubungan sebanyak-banyaknya dengan pembisnis-pembisnis lain. Asalakan Kyuhyun tidak mengacau harinya Kibum, besok semua akan lancar.

Manusia es itu menarik iblisnya keatas. Membawa Kyuhyun menumpang di tubuhnya dan menyejajarkan muka mereka. Kibum mengamati wajah Kyuhyun. Baginya semua yang ada pada iblis ini biasa saja. Tidak tampan, tidak manis, tidak keren sama sekali bahkan kalau itu orang lain, melihatpun Kibum tak mau. Tapi kenapa dari wajah yang biasa itu, kalau sehari tak dijumpainnya rindu sekali rasanya. Apa lagi kalau berbicara soal ciuman, Kibum jadi merindukan ciuman. Terakhir kali dia menciun Kyuhyun, di luar kegiatan badan, kapan ya? Kibum bukan rindu bibirnya, tapi rindu rasanya.

Tangan Kibum merambat ke tengkuk Kyuhyun, menekan di bagian situ membawa wajah Kyuhyun lebih mendekat lagi padanya. Kibum meraih bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri. Menempel sebentar kemudian melepaskannya. Iya, rasa seperti inilah yang dirindukan Kibum. Dingin, tapi halus, lembut dan manis seperti es krim. Kibum kembali menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk menempelkan bibir-bibir mereka. Semakin dekat keduanya hingga nafas satu sama lain terdengar lebih jelas, menerpa wajah mereka, membelai kulit muka sampai pori-porinya mengembang.

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan saat permukaan bibirnya menempel di milik Kibum. Padanya bukan hanya pori-pori wajahnya yang menggembang, tapi seluruh tubuh. Merinding, mendingin, meremang dan kemudiam melemas. Seiring pergesekan dua bibir itu, diikuti lemasnya tubuh Kyuhyun, ada bagian menjengkelkan yang tak seirama. Bagian bawah sana mulai mengeras, menjengkelkan bukan? Berarti Kyuhyun butuh menyiapkan banyak dokumen untuk ditanda tangani Kibum. Tanda tangan kontrak yang lain lagi. Tapi baru dua hari yang lalu dia dapat tanda tangan, apa bisa ya?

Kibum mulai melebarkan mulutnya, meraup semua bibir Kyuhyun. Mengantongi permukaan bibir iblis itu di mulutnya, lalu dia mulai bergerak. Merasa nyawan dengan adu meraup bibir, kemudian Kibum menggesek lidah dan mengigit gigit kecil. Manusia es itu menghisap sudut sudut bibir Kyuhyun, mengenyahkan liur berlebih yang jatuh lewat situ. Ini enak, dan kemudian Kibum terbawa kembali ke ciuman sebelumnya. Ciuman basah mereka yang menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi becek dari tamparan-tamparan lidah mereka.

PRAK!

Kyuhyun menarik dirinya secepat mungkin. Dia kaget mendengar bunyi barusan. Dari mana asalnya?

"Hehehehe, maaf. Tidak sengaja!", kata ahjumma mengaku. Yeoja paruh baya itu buru-buru mengambil miniatur mobil yang tadi jatuh dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Ahjumma tidak sengaja. Mungkin karena sudah tua, tangannya gemetaran saat mengelap benda-benda kecil lalu jatuh. Atau gemetaran melihat kedua tuannya sedamg bercumbu di ruang tamu.

Kibum melirik ahjumma di kejauhan. Hah, begini kalau apa-apa dilakukan di rumah, pembantunya berperan ganda jadi pembantu sekaligus centengnya iblis. Mau bermesraan saja, selalu terganggu. Baru juga mulai, Kibum merasa panas saja belum sudah harus berhenti. Padahal kalau bisa lebih lama sedikit, Kyuhyun tak akan menolak dipindahkan ke kamar. Sekarang, Kibum sudah tidak yakin.

"Ahjumaa, kembali kedapur!', perintah Kibum yang membuat ahjumma buru-buru pergi ke dapur.

julie khoyul

Teeet Teeet

"Changmin, bukakan pintunyaaaa!", teriak ahjumma entah dari arah mana.

Changmin membanting remot TV ke sofa sebelahnya. Menggerutu lagi, kemudian bangkit ke arah pintu. Ahjumma benar-benar semena-mena dengan Changmin. Padahal tadi Changmin sudah bilang, kalau dia tamu, berarti dia raja. Mana ada pembantu memperlakukan raja semena-mena begini? Raja disuruh buka pintu?

"Ya, cari siapa?", tanya Changmin dengan tidak sopan. "Eh, Noona. Sedang apa kau disini?", tanyanya merubah ekspresi.

"Begini kau menyambut Noona-mu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau yang datang. Untuk apa kemari?"

"Tentu saja menjengukmu. Sebagai kakak yang baik, aku punya tanggung jawab mengetahui keadaanmu disini!", bentaknya kasar. "Kau sudah makan?", Changmin menggeleng. Hyemi menyerahkan beberapa kantung makanan ke Changmin. "Ku bela belakan membeli makanan untukmu, agar kau tahu aku ini menyayangimu"

"Tumben?"

"Apa kau bilang? Tumben? Memangnya siapa yang menghidupimu kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?"

"Noona jangan teriak-teriak begitu!". Eh, iya. Karena kebiasaan meneriaki Kyuhyun dan Changmin, dia jadi lupa tempat. Ini kan rumahnya Yoochun. Kalau namja itu dengar, aduh reputasinya sebagai gadis baik hati akan luntur.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoochun di rumah atau sedang kerja?"

"Kerja"

"Kapan dia pulang?", tanyanya antusias.

"Nanti malam"

"O", Hyemi mengangguk-angguk. Jadi tak ada gunanya dia datang kali ini. "Baiklah, nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi"

"Jadi kau kesini mau menemuiku atau Chunnie baby?" Hyemi datang untuk menemui Changmin tentunya, tapi kalau ketemu dengan Yoochun kan lumayan. "Jangan kesini nanti malam. Aku tak mau kau temui. Chunnie baby juga pulang malam sekali, dia pasti lelah. Tak ada waktu untuk menemuimu"

"Kau punya uang?", Hyemi tahu kelemahan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Dia ini Noona mereka, jelas tahu bagaimana membujuk dua mahkluk hiperaktif itu. "Uang jajan?" Changmin menggeleng kemudian manyun. Hyemi membuka dompetnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dan diberikan juga pada Changmin. "Aku akan datang nanti malam!"

"Noona, tidak bisa nanti malam. Chunnie baby akan pulang telat. Besok saja"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, aku pulang!", kata Hyemi "Eh, kau tinggal disini yang lama ya. Tiap pagi dan petang akan kubawakan makanan untukmu. Kuberi uang jajan juga"

"Disini ada ahjumma yang bisa memasak"

"Suruh dia istirahat memasak beberapa hari. Aku akan pergi, sana masuk!"

"Berbuat baik ada maunya", gerutu Changmin sambil melangkah masuk rumah.

"Jangan menggerutu, cepat masuk!". Changmin lalu buru-buru melangkah.

Teeet Teeet!

"Changmin, bukakan pintunyaaaaa!"

Ini ketiga kalinya ahjumma memerintah Changmin. Changmin baru saja berniat duduk dan memeriksa makanan dari Hyemi, dan dia harus membuka pintu lagi. Changmin kesal, tapi masih beranjak juga untuk membuka pintu.

"Chunnie baby tidak ada di rumah!"

"Aku mencarimu!", kata Yunho yang langsung menghilangkan gurat kekesalan di muka Changmin.

"Ahjussi, kenapa kesini lagi?", tanyannya sambil memandangi wajah tampan Yunho serta barang bawaannya. "Kau baru belanja?"

"Kau masih belum mandi?", tanya Yunho yang mendapati Changmin yang masih dalam keadaan mengenaskan sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Aku sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi", jawabannya sama seperti pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada Kyuhyun. Memang kebiasaan Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama. "Apa itu untukku?"

Yunho segera menyerahkan semua tas-tas ditangannya pada Changmin.

"Tadi aku lewat toko baju, kubelikan baju sekalian untukmu"

"Terima kasih, ahjussi". Yunho mengangguk saja.

"Setelah ini kau mandi dan pakai bajunya. Jangan pakai baju Yoochun lagi!"

Sebenarnya bukan Yunho lewat toko baju lalu mampir untuk beli, tapi dia sengaja pergi ke toko baju. Dia membeli banyak sekali baju kali ini. Kaos-kaos yang sekiranya cocok untuk Changmin dan celana serta sepatu. Dan celana dalam juga, itu sales tokonya yang menyarankan membeli. Yunho cuma mengiyakan, dan semuanya sales itu yang memilihkan. Yunho mana tahu selera namja macam Changmin itu seperti apa. Kesempatan salesnya memilihkan banyak pakaian yang tak ditolak Yunho, dagangannya laris jadinya. Yunho pikir, banyak membelikan baju untuk Changmin supaya calon istrinya itu tak memakai baju Yoochun. Dia tak rela saja, baju Yoochun melekat di tubuh Changmin.

"Kau akan kerja lagi?"

"Iya. Nanti malam aku akan kesini lagi", Changmin mengangguk saja. "Besok kau jadi ikut aku pulang kan?", tanyanya memastikan. Yunho belum lega kalau belum membawa Changmin bersamanya.

"Aku akan tanya Chunnie baby dulu! Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

"Aku tidak kau persilakan masuk dulu?"

"Kau harus kembali kerja, ahjussi!"

"O. Ok. Kau mau kepesankan makanan lagi?". Changmin mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah", katanya tapi tak segera pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau mau memelukku lagi? Ayo peluk aku!"

Yunho segera merengkuh Changmin bersama seluruh tas yang dibawanya. Ya Tuhan, ternyata memeluk Changmin itu seperti ini rasanya. Rasanya tak mau lepas. Yunho memeluk Changmin lebih lama dari tadi pagi. Kalau seandainya Yunho menciumnya, bagaimana?

"Changminnnnnn, siapa yang datanggggg?"

"Yunho ahjussiiiii", jawab Changmin berteriak dari depan rumah. "Ahjussi, kau kembali kerja saja!" Changmin menepelkan bibirnya sekilas ke bibir Yunho kemudian segera masuk rumah dan mengunci pintunya.

Eh, Yunho mau lagi.

"Changmin, Changmin buka pintunya!", teriak Yunho dari mengetok pintu. Dia mau lagi. Yang tadi, bagian cium bibir dengan bibir. Tadi baru sedikit, tak cukup bagi Yunho. "Changmin!"

"Ahjussi, cepat pergi kerja. Ku tunggu kau nanti malam!", teriak Changmin dari balik pintu.

Nanti malam? Lihat saja nanti malam, Yunho akan tunjukkan ciuman yang benar itu seperti apa.

julie khoyul

Ahjussi membuka pintu depan dengan sedikit kasar. Dia sedamg mengangkat pot dengan tanaman yang akan dipindahkan ke bagian belakang rumah. Sempat menoleh sesaat ke sofa ruang tamu, kemudian berjalan beberapa langkah ahjussi berhenti. Kemudian menoleh lagi ke sofa. Dua majikannya sedang tumpang tindih disitu. Tuannya sudah telanjang dada, sweeternya pindah ke Kyuhyun. Sedangnya bathrobe kyuhyun tergeletak di meja. Bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi ahjussi terlanjur lihat kaki putih Kyuhyun sampai ke pahanya. Sweeternya Kibum menutup sampai ke bawah bokong, tapi di situlah Kibum meletakkan tangannya. Makin ke atas, ahjussi mendapati kedua bibir majikannya saling menempel dan bergerak gerak tak karuan. Majikannya sedang bercumbu di ruang tamu.

"Hoehh!", seru ahjussi terkaget melihat adegan barusan.

"Yah, ahjussi kenapa kau ada di situ?", tanya Kyuhyun sebal karena ini kedua kalinya ciumannya terhenti. Tadi ahjumma, sudah diusir sekarang ganti ahjussi.

"Aku mau memindahkan pot", katanya gugup tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Kenapa kau lewat sini?", rengek Kyuhyun sambil memukul Kibum. Kesal tapi Kibum yang dipukulnya.

"Tanganmu!", kata Kibum, sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari muka. Dia tak mau wajahnya dipukul.

"Kibum, ahjussi mengganggu", adunya

"Ahjussi, lewat pintu belakang!", perintahnya sambil menarik sweeter Kyuhyun lebih kebawah. Takut bokong Kyuhyun nampak oleh ahjussi. Selesainya, kembali dia meletakkan tangannya di atas bokong Kyuhyun.

"Cepat lewat belakang!", usir Kyuhyun yang langsung ditanggapi ahjussi. Ahjussi kembali keluar lewat pintu depan lalu berbelok ke jalan samping rumah. "Mereka mengganggu!", rengek Kyuhyun sambil memurukkan kepala di dada Kibum.

Iya mereka sangat mengganggu. Tapi sebenarnya mereka tak sadar bercumbu di ruang tamu.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kita tidak jadi beli Handphone?"

"Lain kali saja", katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Kyuhyun. Ternyata lebih empuk menepuk disitu dari pada di punggung. "Kau tidak lapar?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Mau lanjut?". Dia mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengambil ancang-ancang. Menghirup udara sebanyaknya dan siap beradu bibir dengan Kibum.

Teng tong!

Teng tong!

"Posman. Paket!", teriak seseorang yang barusan membunyikan bel.

Bibir Kyuhyun belum menempel. Baru ancang-ancang, kenapa ada yang menginterupsi lagi? Ahjumma dan ahjussi pasti sibuk di belakang. Akhir-akhir ini mereka banyak pekerjaan. Karena Kyuhyun memerintah mereka seenak jidat.

"Kau turun sebentar, aku ambil paketnya". Bisa jadi itu paket dokumen bisnis dari kolega Kibum. Kibum harus segera menerimannya.

"Aku ikut!"

"Jangan. Tunggu di sini!", perintah Kibum sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun di sofa. Kibum tak mungkin mengijinkan Kyuhyun keluar dengan setengah telanjang.

"Kibum!", rengeknya.

"Sebentar saja. Nanti kita sambung lagi!", kata Kibum sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun lalu keluar rumah mengambil paketnya.

julie khoyul

"Ahjussi, kau tak pulang. Ini sudah malam sekali?", tanya Changmin yang ditemani Yunho duduk di sofa depan TV.

Sepulang kerja, Yunho langsung ke rumah Yoochun. Yunho datang membawa banyak makanan untuk mereka. Setelah makan bertiga dengan ahjumma, mereka nonton TV bersama. Ahjumma adu heboh dengan Changmin. Berdebat tak jelas soal film yang mereka tonton. Sok jadi sutradara dan menyalah-nyalahkan adegan di TV. Ini hampir tengah malam dan mereka masih duduk di situ.

Changmin merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan ahjumma, dia juga melarang ahjumma pergi. Itulah yang membuat Yunho bertahan duduk di rumah Yoochun sampai sebegini larut. Dia mau menunjukkan ciuman hebatnya pada Changmin, tapi ahjumma tak beranjak sedikitpun. Yunho cuma butuh waktu berdua dengan Changmin.

"Aku akan menginap di sini"

"Ahjumma, kau punya berapa banyak ruang tamu?", tanya Changmin menoleh ke ahjumma.

"Dua"

"Nah ahjussi, kau bisa tidur disalah satu kamar tamunya Chunnie baby"

"Kau tidur dimana?"

"Di kamarnya Chunnie baby". Yunho mengernyit. Apa sebelumnya Changmin juga tidur di kamar Yoochun? Dengan Yoochun? Yoochun tega sekali, dia sendiri belum pernah tidur seranjang dengan Changmin, Yoochun sudah mendahuluinya. "Ranjangnya Chunnie baby besar seperti di kamarmu itu"

"Kau tidur dengan Yoochun?" Changmin mengangguk yang membuat hati Yunho makin panas saja. "Kenapa tak tidur di ruang tamu?"

"Tak ada yang menemaniku cerita", katanya jujur. Dia sering tidur dengan Kyuhyun dulu. Bercerita satu sama lain sampai mereka lelah sendiri lalu tertidur. "Aku suka sekali tinggal di rumahmu, tapi aku susah tidur"

"Nanti kau boleh tidur di kamarku!", Changmin mengangguk saja.

"Tapi kau harus janji, jangan mengusirku lagi!" Ahjumma menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jadi Changmin diusir oleh Yunho dan sekarang seenaknya mengajak pulang? Orang jaman sekarang kenapa menganggap masalah seperti ini mudah. Ahjumma menggelus kepala Changmin, menumpahkan kasih sayang seorang perempuan pada anak-anak. "Ahjumma, nanti temani aku tidur ya!"

"Aku temani kau tidur", serobot Yunho sebelum ahjumma mengangguk.

"Aku mau ahjumma saja!"

"Aku saja!"

"Aku mau ahjumma!", elak Changmin. Pasalnya ahjumma lebih menyenangkan dari pada Yunho

"Aku juga bisa"

"Aku tidak mau kau. Nanti saja kalau sudah di rumahmu, baru temani aku tidur!"

Ya sudahlah, berdebat sekarang tak ada gunanya. Kalau Yunho tak bisa mencuri kesempatan, menemani Changmin tidur dan memberikan ciumannya sekarang, bisa lain waktu. Kuncinya adalah Yoochun. Playboy tengik itu harus mau membantunya membujuk Changmin ke rumahnya. Dibiarkan lama-lama di sini, tidur dengan Yoochun, bisa-bisa Changmin pindah cinta ke Yoochun. Yunho tak rela kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Lewat tengah malam ketiganya masih duduk ditempat yang sama, tapi Changmin sudah tidur di pangkuan ahjumma. Di elus ahjumma membuat Changmin mengantuk lebih cepat, dan kemudian tertidur. Yoochun pulang setengah jam setelahnya. Dan baru Yoochun datang itu, Changmin dipindahkan ke kamar. Makanya Yoochun disukai banyak orang. Dia tahu cara memperlakukan orang dengan baik. Ini sudah sangat malam, ahjumma harusnya istirahat, tapi Yunho tak paham hal seperti itu. Changmin sudah tertidur, harusnya diangkat ke sofa atau ke kamar, tapi Yunho tak tahu juga. Kalau bukan Yoochun yang memerintahakan, Yunho tak bsrgerak sama sekali.

"Chun!"

"Ha?"

"Kau tidur dengannya setiap kali dia menginap disini?"

Yoochun mengernyit sejenak. Setelah paham kemana arah pertanyaan Yunho, baru dia tertawa. Yunho cemburu rupanya. Ini hampir sama seperti kejadian Kyuhyun dan Kibum waktu itu. Ternyata dua sabahatnya itu benar-benar telah menemukan tambatan hati mereka. Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho, kemudian menggeleng-geleng maklum.

"Yang penting aku tidak menyentuhnya". Memang Yoochun tak menyentuh Changmin. Iya memang dia menemani Changmin sampai tidur, setelah itu Yoochun beranjak ke sofa. Dia tak mungkin tidur seranjang dengan calon istri orang. Lagi pula, walau Yoochun suka Kyuhyun dan Changmin, bukan berarti dia cinta. Mereka benar-benar bukan tipe Yoochun yang sesungguhnya. "Sudahlah, temani dia tidur sana. Aku mau mandi", kata Yoochun segera beranjak.

"Chun, bujuk dia supaya mau pulang denganku. Dia cuma mau pulang kalau kau sudah bilang iya padanya"

"Kupastikan besok Changmin sudah bisa kau bawa pulang. Tapi jangan usir dia lagi!"

"Tidak akan!", jawab Yunho mantap. "Chun!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Benar aku boleh menemaninya tidur?". Yoochun meringis menahan tawa, tapi kemudian pecah. Iya, Yunho yang sering tidur dengan wanita dulu sekarang tak berani tidur dengan Changmin. "Jangan tertawa. Aku tak mau Changmin salah arti saja"

"Terserah kau!", kata Yoochun sambil benar-benar berlalu.

julie khoyul

"Kibum, tanganmu jangan masuk ke situ!"

Mereka belum berpindah dari sofa ruang tamu. Mereka melewatkan makan siang. Kibum makan malam sedikit dan Kyuhyun cuma minum susu coklat panas, kemudian melanjutkan acara mereka lagi. Tadinya Kibum sudah mengajak Kyuhyun pindah ke kamar, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau. Dia suka di sofa ruang tamu. Sofa yang dibelinya itu benar-benar nyaman, dia bilang.

Kibum menarik tangannya dari balik sweeter Kyuhyun. Menarik turun sweeternya kembali menutupi bokong Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan tangannya di atasnya. Kibum tak diberi ijin, ya sudah tak jadi.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dulu sekedarnya.

"Ayo ciuman lagi!", ajaknya tanpa malu. "Kau tidak mau?"

Kibum bukannya tak mau, tapi akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun selalu minta duluan. Ada apa dengan iblis ini? Sekarang dia yang jadi mesum. Apa karena kejadian kemarin itu, Kyuhyun tak ingin Kibum selingkuh lagi, lalu Kyuhyun melakukan ini?

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau?"

"Kau diam saja"

"Kalau aku diam, anggap saja iya"

Kyuhyun merebah di dada Kibum kemudian terpejam disitu.

"Jangan tidur, katanya kau mau ciuman"

"Dadamu lebar sekali, biar aku bisa tidur di sini, kan?"

"Hm", terserah Kyuhyun bilang apa, yang penting diiyakan.

Kyuhyun kemudian meraba-raba perut Kibum. Dari atas kebawah semuanya kotak-kotak. Kyuhyun tak pernah lihat Kibum olah raga, otot-otot itu dari mana? Kyuhyun kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya saat wajahnya ditengadahkan menghadap muka Kibum. Kibum mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, tapi meleset ke dagu karena Kyuhyun bergerak.

"Ck! Tadi kau minta ciuman"

"Sebentar dulu. Aku mau hitung kotak-kotak di perutmu"

"Lain kali saja!", kata Kibum sambil meraih dagu Kyuhyun mengecup tepat di bibirnya. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun yang sedikit merosot, menyejajarkan muka mereka lagi kemudian memulai ciuman. Kibum melirik sebelah jauh, melihat ada atau tidak pembantunya disekitar situ, tapi didapatinya situasi aman. "Bokongmu sudah tidak sakit, kan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, eh tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Sedikit"

"Dua tiga kali bisa kan? Ayo pindah ke kamar!"

"Tapi besok kita akan ke Singapura"

"Sekali kalau begitu. Tidak akan terasa, asal kau patuh seperti yang dulu itu" Kibum kalau sudah membujuk soal hubungan badan, tak ada kata irit bicara. Nyerocos, yang penting keinginannya tercapai. "Sekali"

"Sekalimu tak bisa dipegang. Aku tak mau. Lain kali saja!"

"Ya sudah, lain kali saja!"

Kibum meremat bokong Kyuhyun, membuat si empunya mengernyit. Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat bertanya, Kibum segera menyambar bibirnya. Melakukan ritual yang dimulainya tadi siang. Kibum harus membuat Kyuhyun panas duluan, dan nantinya tanpa memintapun Kyuhyun akan menyetujuinya. Sedikit lama, kemudian Kyuhyun mulai merengek. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ditahannya. Bukan dari ciuman mereka, tapi dari tangan Kibum yang menggerayang kesana kemari.

"Kibummmm", rengeknya di sela ciuman mereka.

"Sebentar lagi"

"Ayo ke kamar!"

"Sebentar lagi"

"KIBUM, KYUHYUN, KITA PULANGGGGG!", teriak seseorang yang baru masuk bersama namja kelewat imut. Keduanya sama-sama menyeret koper. Berhenti di depan sofa ruang tamu, mereka melihat Kyuhyun menggeruti dipelukan Kibum. Kibum menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil membisik-bisikkan kalimat bermaksud menenangkan. "Kibum, Kyuhyun kenapa?", tanya Yesung terkejut melihat Kyuhyun mengerang semacam orang kesakitan, marah atau sebangsa itulah.

"Kalian datang di waktu yang tidak tepat"

"Heh, maksudnya?"

"Kyunie sakit?", tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun lalu bangkit, menghampiri Yesung dam Ryeowook dengan muka merah. Kyuhyun marah, marah sekali. Ini kali keempat dalam sehari kegiatan lovey dovey mereka terganggu

"Kalian kenapa datang sekarang?", bentak Kyuhyun ke dua orang yang baru datang. "Kenapa tidak kemarin saja. Atau besok, atau lusa. Jangan sekarang!", teriaknya lagi sambil menendang meja. Eitssss, kakinya sakit lagi. Kenapa harus meja yang ditendangnya lagi, harusnya sofa.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? ", tanya Ryeowook takut-takut, pasalnya baru kali ini dia melihat Kyuhyun yang jadi sedemikian rupa.

"Ya kalian meganggu. Aku benci ahjumma. Ahjumma kau dengar? Aku benci kau!", teriaknya ke arah dapur. "Ahjussi, aku juga benci kau!" Kibum segera datang dan memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau. "Aku benci pak pos yang tadi datang kemari. Aku benci kalian berdua", teriaknya pula sambil menunjuk Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menendang lagi, yang kali ini tepat ke sofa, jadi tak sakit, tapi tak ada suara. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan cepat-cepat ke kamarnya. Berhenti sejenak di depan miniatur mobil yang tadi dijatuhkan ahjumma, Kyuhyun meraihnya kasar lalu melemparkannya di dekat Yesung dan Ryeowook sampai pecah berantakan. Kemudian dia berlari kecil ke kamarnya, membuka kasar pintunya kemudian membantingnya saat sudah didalam.

"Ada apa dengan istrimu?", tanya Yesung terheran.

Kyuhyun tadi sedang On, hampir sampai ketika Yesung berteriak, saat itulah pelepasannya gagal. Bagaimana tak sakit hati. Sakit segalanya malah. Makanya Kyuhyun marah marah pada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kibummmmmm!", pekik Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Lupakan saja!", jawab Kibum sambil berjalan kalem ke kamarnya. Ini waktunya menjinakkan iblis.

To be continue

Makin kesini tulisan gue makin mengarah ke mature. Tapi semoga kalian nggak kecewa. Thank and See you soon!


	31. Chapter 31

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 31:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

Dll

Balik lagi. Terima kasih readers.. sudah membaca reviews dll. Ini tanda terima kasihku untuk kalian!

Typos akan selalu ada salah, tapi mohon maaf. Kadang gue g sempat edit atau emang sengaja g diedit.

Yang ini semoga berkenan!

Ring in Kyu's Finger

Teeet Teeet!

Changmin baru bangun tidur, baru keluar kamar saat bel depan berbunyi sama seperti pagi kemarin. Melihat ke sekeliling juga masih gelap, tapi kali ini karena ahjumma belum membuka korden besar di dekat ruang tamu. Kalau dilihat dari sinar yang menerobos celah korden, ini bukan lagi pagi, tapi karena penglihatan Changmin masih gelap, anggap saja masih pagi.

"Ahjummaaaaa!"

"Aku sibuk, buka pintunya!", teriak balik ahjumma dari arah dapur. "Oh ya, sekalian buka korden di ruang tamu!", tambahnya.

Hah, sekarang posisi Changmin sebagai tamu sudah merangkap jadi pembantu. Begitu kalau Yoochun tak ada di rumah, ahjumma semena-mena pada Changmin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yoochun, seharusnya semalam dia pulang, tapi tak terdengar suaranyapun saat ini. Dan semalam Yunho bilang mau menginap, dia juga tak terlihat. Kemana dua orang itu?

Changmin berjalan ke ruang tamu, menyibakkan korden besar dekat situ dan dia memicing sejenak saat terkena sinar matahari. Silau. Setelah mampu melihat sempurna, dia melongok ke depan lewat kaca jendela situ. Tamu-nya tidak tampak dari situ. Apa tamu penting ya?

"Lama sekali kau membuka pintu!", teriak Hyemi setelah mendapati Changmin berhadapan dengannya.

"Noona, kenapa kau kemari lagi?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang akan kemari tiap pagi dan petang". Hyemi menyerahkan bungkusan-bungkusan di tasnya kepada Changmin. "Itu makananmu hari ini. Kubela-belakan bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk memasak itu, supaya kau tahu aku ini menyayangimu."

Ada maksud, jelas Hyemi bicara begitu. Dari dulu yeoja cantik ini selalu begitu. Baik memang, tapi cerewetnya itu tak bisa dinalar. Dia memang menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Changmin, memberikan apa yang mereka butuhkan, tapi bonusnya diomeli tiap hari.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yoochun mana? Dia sudah pulang kan?" Tu Hyemi datang memberi makan untuk Changmin, ujung-ujungnya ada maksud. "Masak dia belum bangun?", tanyanya sambil melongok ke dalam rumah.

"Aku yang baru bangun, tak tahu Chunnie baby sudah pulang atau belum"

Hyemi membuka dompetnya segera, mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan menyumpalkannya ke saku baju Changmin.

"Uang jajanmu hari ini", kata Hyemi. "Coba kau cek ke dalam. Bilang pada Yoochun aku ada di sini!", tambahnya sambil memasang senyum.

"Maksudmu ketahuan. Kau datang bawa makanan dan memberiku uang, agar kau bertemu Chunnie baby kan?", selidik Changmin. Kalau begini adanya sayangnya Hyemi padanya cuma sebatas jalan biar bisa ketemu Yoochun.

"Sudah, cepat masuk sana!" Changmin bergeming atas perintah Hyemi. "Cepat masuk!", perintah Hyemi sekali lagi.

Disaat Changmin mau berbalik masuk, dua orang terdengar memasuki gerbang besi di depan. Yoochun dan Yunho baru saja joging. Mereka pulang dengan nafas terenggah dan badan berpeluh. Orang tampan seperti mereka, jadi terlihat makin tampan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Hyemi terkagum melihat Yoochun mendekat padanya, Changmin juga. Changmin juga terkagum melihat keduanya, Yoochun dan Yunho. Yoochun itu something spesial dimata banyak orang. Kalau Yunho something spesialnya di hati Changmin.

"Hyemi!", sapa Yoochun masih sedikit terengah.

"Chunnie baby, Noona mencarimu!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, perkataan Changmin jangan kau anggap", katanya sambil tertawa renyah. "Aku kemari menjenguknya. Aku takut dia merepotkanmu disini, makanya aku datang", tambahnya sambil berharap Yoochun memberikan respon baik padanya. Tapi Changmin yang menyahutinya dengan decihan.

"Oh Hyemi, ini temanku. Yunho!" Yoochun menunjuk Yunho agar dikenal Hyemi. "Hyemi ini Noona-nya Changmin, Yun"

"Hyemi!", katanya sambil menjabat tangan Yunho. Hyemi baru tahu, orang tampan seperti Yoochun, teman-temannya juga tampan. Kalau dia bisa berpacaran dengan Yoochun, martabatnya akan naik beberapa tingkat.

"Yunho!", balasnya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Noona-nya Changmin berarti calon kakak iparnya kan? "Aku calon suami adikmu, kau sudah tahu itu?"

Hyemi mengernyit. Selama ini Changmin tak pernah cerita punya calon suami. Yang Hyemi tahu, janda genit yang selalu ditipu Changmin itu sering minta dinikahinya. Lalu ada seorang yang kemarin lusa Changmin ceritakan padanya, kekasihnya yang telah mengusirnya hingga Hyemi bersumpah akan mencekiknya kalau ketemu. Hyemi juga melarang Changmin menemui namja itu lagi. Lalu Yunho ini?

Changmin mendesah khawatir. Yoochun kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Hyemi, menepuk pundak Yunho dan sekali lagi memperkenalkan kalau Yunho itu temannya. Hyemi tidak suka orang yang telah mengusir Changmin, Yoochun tahu itu jadi Yunho tak boleh menyebutkan kata suami di depan yeoja itu, setidaknya untuk saat ini

"Teman Chunnie baby kan temanku juga", tambah Changmin agar Noona-nya tak mempermasalahkan omongan Yunho barusan.

"Tapi aku serius ingin menikahi adikmu", timpal Yunho tak tahu situasi. "Waktu itu aku memang salah, tapi aku sudah minta maaf pada Changmin", tambahnya makin membuat Hyemi mengernyit.

"Kau kekasihnya Changmin?" Yunho mengangguk sedangkam Changmin sudah memggeleng geleng dam dadah dadah menyangkal. Hyemi sekarang sedang dalam mode menyelidik, kalau ketahuan Yunho adalah orang sama yang telah mengusir adiknya, sudah pasti Hyemi akan mencekiknya. "Diam kau, Changmin!", perintah Hyemi mulai galak. "Kau yang mengusir adikku?"

"Iya, tapi aku menyesal dan kemari untuk membawanya kembali", kata Yunho tegas. Dia tak mudah berbohong memang. Dia juga teringat kata-kata Yoochun dulu kalau sebuah hubungan akan baik bila dimulai dari kejujuran.

Dilain Changmin yang muram khawatir akan nasib Yunho, dia juga khawatir kalau hari ini acara pindahan kembali ke rumah namja tampan itu gagal. Yoochun sendiri cuma bisa tersenyum sambil memeganggi lengan Yunho, bermaksud menghentikannya bicara.

"Sudahlah. Hyemi, kau bersedia makan siang denganku. Aku tak punya acara sama sekali hari ini!", tawar Yoochun. "Nanti aku akan jelaskan soal Yunho juga"

"Terima kasih, Chun. Aku sangat mau tapi tidak untuk hari ini", katanya kasar sambil memandang Yunho sengit. "Aku pernah bersumpah akan..."

"Noonaaa, jangannnn!", cegah Changmin tapi terhalang tas-tas yang dipegangnya.

Terlambat. Hyemi sudah memulurkan tangannya. Berjinjit mencekik Yunho sampai namja tampan itu terbatuk-batuk. Changmin heboh teriak-teriak tapi tak berbuat apa-apa. Dia lebih setia memegangi tas berisi makanannya dari pada membantu Yunho lepas dari Hyemi. Yoochun berusaha menenangkam Hyemi, tapi juga tak berusaha melepas tangan yeoja itu dari leher Yunho.

"Hah, jadi kau namja kurang ajar yang telah mengusir adikku!", bentak Hyemi sambil megencangkan cekikannya.

"Hyemi, aku bisa jelaskan soal ini"

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan, aku butuh mencekiknya", katanya penuh amarah.

"Nanti dia mati!"

"Bagus dia mati, jadi berkurang bajingan sepertinya yang hidup di Korea ini", katanya sambil terus menggerak gerakkan tangannya kasar. Yunho tercekik. Sakit sekali. Dia terbatuk batuk karena tak bisa nafas. Tangannya Hyemi keras, yang artinya cuma ada tulang dan kulit dengan sedikit daging, 11-12 dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang kerempeng. Yunho bisa melawan, tapi Hyemi itu kakak Changmin, calon kakak iparnya. Masa iya dia menyakiti calon kakak ipar?

"Noona, nanti dia mati!", pekik Changmin.

"Bagus, sekarang kau membelanya ya! Kau diusirnya, ingat?"

"Iya, tapi Yunho ahjussi sudah minta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkannya"

"Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkannya", bentak Hyemi ke Changmin.

"Nanti dia mati", pekik Changmin sekali lagi. "Kalau dia mati siapa yang akan menikahiku?"

"Masih banyak orang di dunia ini yang mau menikah denganmu!"

"Hyemi, Hyemi dengarkan aku. Tak ada gunanya membunuhnya sekarang. Kalau kau ingin menghukumnya jangan membunuhnya sekarang, penderitaannya akan segera berakhir", tutur Yoochun diikuti renggangnya cekikan Hyemi. "Biarkan dia hidup, kau bisa menyiksanya selama kau mau!"

Benar juga. Kalau Yunho dibunuh sekarang penderitaannya juga berakhir, kalau dibiarkan hidup lalu dia bisa membuatnya menderita kan bagus. Lagi pula Yunho tampan, tidak ada salahnya kalau harus menikah dengan Changmin. Bukankah hebat kalau Hyemi punya adik ipar tampan. Sepertinya Yunho itu kaya dan terpelajar, hidupnya Changmin pasti akan terjamin. Kemudian dia juga bisa pinjam uang untuk membesarkan usahanya.

"Kau benar, Chun", kata Hyemi tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan Yunho. "Aku juga tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan membunuh namja bejat sepertinya"

"Aku tidak bejat!", bela Yunho sambil mencekali lehernya yang memerah.

"Bicara sekali lagi, tak akan pernah kurestui hubunganmu dengan Changmin!", bentak Hyemi menyurutkan niat Yunho membela diri. "Changmin, ayo pulang!", perintahnya.

Hyemi meraih seluruh tas berisi makanan itu, kemudian dipindahkan ke tangan Yoochun. Hyemi meraih tangan Changmin tapi Changmin bergeming. Hyemi melotot tapi, Changmin cuma menggeleng kemudian memandang Yoochun minta bantuan.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalai harus mengambil alih tugasmu menjaga Changmin. Biarkan dia tinggal disini, Hye!"

"Dan membiarkan namja jahat ini menemui Changmin seenak jidatnya?" Yoochun menggeleng. "Tidak, dia akan ikut aku pulang", katanya mantap sambil menyeret Changmin dan mengancamnya.

"Noona, aku mau tinggal disini", pintanya memelas.

"Kau ikut aku pulang atau selamanya tak kurestui hubunganmu dengan namja keparat ini" Yunho sudah mau membela diri lagi, tapi urung ketika Hyemi langsung menudingkan telunjutnya tepat di muka Yunho.

"Hye!", sela Yoochun ramah. Dia teman yang baik, memintakan belas kasihan Hyemi untuk Yunho, tapi gagal untuk kali ini.

"Chun!", balasnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kapan kita bisa menemui Changmin lagi?"

"Kapanpun kau bisa menemuinya, tapi tidak dengannya!", tunjuknya pada Yunho. "Kau bisa menemui Changmin kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu!"

"Kapan kau memaafkanku?"

"Kalau suasana hatiku sudah membaik"

"Kapan suasana hatimu membaik?"

"Jangan tanya-tanya. Mau ku cekik lagi, ha?", bentak Hyemi sok kejam. "Changmin, ayo!"

Hyemi menyeret Changmin pergi dari rumah Yoochun. Jadi sekarang, rencana Yunho membawa pulang Changmin gagal? Gara-gara calon kakak iparnya? Changmin terbirit mengikuti langkah Hyemi, dia cuma mampu menatap sendu pada Yoochun dan Yunho. Changmin masih ingin tinggal dengan Yoochun, dengan Yonho, tapi kalau dia menolak perintah Hyemi, dia dosa. Bagaimanapun Hyemi itu kakak, dia harus patuh.

"Berhenti menoleh ke belakang, atau ku cekik juga kau!", ancam Hyemi sambil terus menyeret Changmin pergi.

Hyemi benar-benar membawa Changmin pulang. Yunho yang biasanya terlihat masa bodoh, sekarang jadi bodoh beneran. Sendu sekali tatapannya ke arah perginya Changmin. Hah, baru juga bertemu sekarang ada badai dihubungannya lagi. Badai berbentuk yeoja cantik calon kakak ipar sendiri.

"Chun!"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kau butuh bantuan kan?"

"Kapan aku bisa membawanya pulang?"

"Sudah, jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh begini!", tegur Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak Yunho. Menyadarkan teman tampannya dari keterpurukan. "Bersabarlah, kalau Hyemi sudah luluh kau pasti bisa bertemu Changmin kembali"

"Bagaimana cara meluluhkannya? Dia galak sekali"

Yoochun menepuk pundah Yunho sekali lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau lupa aku ini temanmu!", katanya sambil berjalan masuk rumah.

julie khoyul

Ini kali pertama Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di Singapura. Negeri bersimbol singa berbadan duyung ini panas. Dimana-mana mengunakan pendingin ruangan, berbanding terbalik dengan Korea yang mengunakan pemanas ruangan. Di Korea dingin, di pesawat dingin, di bandara dingin setelah keluar bandara untuk mencari taxi, baru terasa panasnya.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menginap di Marina Bay Sands hotel. Karena di Ball room hotel itu diadakannya pertemuan bisnis nanti, jadi tak perlu jalan jauh jauh kesana. Karena sesampainya di kamar hotel mereka harus bergegas ke pertemuan, jadi mereka bersiap. Kyuhyun sudah mandi, dengan masih memakai bathrobe putih hotel dia mengacak isi kopernya. Mengeluarkan semua isinya, membukanya satu persatu kemudian melempar semua keluar, termasuk bajunya Kibum. Ada barang yang tak bisa dijumpainya di koper. Ahjumma pasti lupa memasukkannya atau sengaja biar Kyuhyun tak bisa pergi kemanapum? Ahjumma memang mulai jahat pada Kyuhyun, terhitung dari kemarin yang menggagalkan lovey-doveynya di sofa.

"Ck!", Kibum berdecak setelah keluar kamar mandi mendapati isi kopernya berantakan. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kemasi!", perintah Kibum sambil menahan jengkel.

"Kibummmm. Celana dalamku mana?" Kibum mengernyit saja. "Ahjumma kenapa tak memasukkan celana dalamku"

Saat Kibum mengepak baju, Kyuhyun tak ikut. Iblis itu menyerahkan kertas berisi daftar panjang kepada ahjumma dan menyuruh ahjumma yang menyiapkannya. Dia bilang ke ahjumma untuk menyiapkan semua barang itu ditaruh satu koper dengan milik Kibum. Ahjumma tak boleh memasukkan barang selain yang ada di daftar atau mengurangi barang dari tulisan itu. Sepertinya ahjumma lupa, atau Kyuhyun yang terlewat menuliskan celana dalam di daftarnya.

"Kibummmmm", rengeknya. "Aku mau ikut kau. Masak aku pergi kepertemuan tanpa celana dalam" Kibum melirik kesana kemari kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada tas tempat pakaian dalamnya. "Aku tak mau pakai punyamu!", tolaknya seakan tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kibum.

"Tak mau, ya sudah"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Kau duduk saja disini!"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau ikut kau!" Kyuhyun mengambil tas berisi pakaian dalam Kibum dan menyembunyikan dalam bathrobe-nya. "Aku mau ikut!"

"Kalau kau mau ikut, cepat pakai bajumu!", perintah Kibum. "Berikan pakaian dalamku?"

"Aku ke pesta tanpa celana dalam? Tidak mau!", tolaknya. "Aku juga tidak mau pakai celana dalammu!" Memangnya celana dalam yang dia pakai selama ini milik siapa? Milik Kibum juga. Cuma bedanya, dia mengambil yang baru. "Kibummmmm, belikan celana dalam!", pintanya, merengek, memelas dan manja.

"Aku buru-buru. Kau disini saja. Sebelum malam aku sudah kembali, baru kuantar kau beli celana dalam" Kyuhyun menggelem. Pokoknya dia mau ikut. Dia tak mungkin membiarkan Kibum pergi sendiri lalu bertemu orang-orang yang lebih keren diluar sana. "Malamnya kita ada dinner?"

"Candlelight dinner denganku?"

"Ya!", Kyuhyun tersenyum catatannya waktu itu dibaca Kibum. Berarti Kibum memang sayang padanya. "Dengan tamu undangan yang lain juga!", tambah Kibum seketika menyurutkan senyum Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya kita dinner berdua saja. Aku mau dinner berdua saja!"

"Terserah kalau kau tak mau", Kibum mengambil setelan jasnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau mau apa? Jangan pakai bajumu!"

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Kibum lalu dia merebut baju Kibum. Kyuhyun membawa setelah jas itu menjauh dari Kibum. Kibum berjalan kearah Kyuhyun, berusaha meminta jasnya, tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Sampai terjadi kejar-kejaran. Kyuhyun yang selalu berlari menghindar saat Kibum menghampirinya.

"Berikan pakaianku!", bentak Kibum galak.

"Aku mau ikut kau!", bentak Kyuhyun balik. "Belikan aku celana dalam dulu!"

Kibum akhirnya benar-benar mengejar Kyuhyun, menangkap iblis itu, merebut pakaiannya dan membiarkan iblis itu manyun ditempatnya. Kyuhyun sedih sekali. Dia cuma minta dibelikan celana dalam dan Kibum tak bersedia memenuhinya. Kyuhyun tak akan berpakaian tanpa celana dalamnya.

Manager TC itu meletakkan stelan jasnya di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Mengecek sejenak, adakah yang kusut karena ulah Kyuhyun barusan kemudian meninggalkannya setelah dia yakin jas-nya masih baik. Kibum mengambil satu celana dalamnya memakainya di situ, dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mengambil t-shirt putih dalamnya juga dipakai di situ.

"Kibum!"

Kibum tak mau mendengar Kyuhyun lagi, dia bergegas memakai celananya kemudian akan mulai kembali dengan kemeja.

"Kalau kau tak mau belikan, aku beli sendiri saja!", katanya memelas yang seketika menghentikan Kibum dari kegiatannya memakai kemeja. "Berikan aku uang!"

Kyuhyun cuma dipandangi Kibum tanpa manusia es itu bicara apa-apa. Iblis itu kemudian mengambil dompet Kibum, menarik beberapa lembar dolar dari dalamnya kemudian berjalan ke pintu. Kyuhyun harus ikut ke pertemuan kali ini, setelah itu mereka harus dinner berdua nanti malam. Pokoknya dia harus selalu berada di dekat Kibum, agar Kibum tak melirik orang lain. Kyuhyun tak mau lagi diselingkuhi Kibum, jadi dia harus menjaga Kibum untuknya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Beli celana dalam", katanya sendu. "Kau tak mau belikan. Kau ingin aku tak punya celana dalam kan? Lalu aku tak bisa ikut denganmu ke pertemuan itu" Kibum cuma mendengus mendengar perkataan Konyol Kyuhyun. Apa lagi maksud iblis itu, kalau dia tak mau Kyuhyun ikut, buat apa Kyuhyun diajaknya ke sini? "Kalau tak ada aku, kau bebas bertemu dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik di luar sana kan? Nanti kau selingkuh lagi!", katanya sambil mengerutkan muka.

"Jangan buka pintu!", bentak Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun sudah diambang pintu. "Berhenti di situ!", perintahnya pula.

Kibum mencari sepatunya, memakainya setelah ketemu. Kemudian dia mengenakan kemeja yang tadi ditinggalkannya. Kibum bergerak cepat-cepat saat memakai kemeja, setelahnya dia menghampiri Kyuhyum, menuntun iblis-nya duduk di ranjang. Kibum mengambil alih uang yang dibawa Kyuhyun, memasukkan kembali dalam dompetnya yang kemudian diselipkan dalam kantong celana belakangnya.

"Kau tunggu di sini!"

"Kau mau belikan aku celana dalam?"

"Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali!", Kyuhyun mengangguk saja walau pertanyaannya diabaikan. Dia segera memeluk Kibum erat-erat dan mengucapkan cinta berkali-kali. "Ingat, jangan kemana-mana!", perintah Kibum sekali lagi. Kyuhyun tak memakai celana dalam, walau memakai bathrobe atau baju, Kibum tak rela Kyuhyun keluyuran tanpa celana dalam kecuali dengannya saja.

"Kibum, aku mencintamu!", katanya sambil melepas Kibum. "Kalau kau tak keberatan boleh belikan aku es krim juga!" Kibum mendengus lagi kemudian buru-buru berpaling. "Kibummmmm!", pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Kibum ke pintu. Kemudian dia memeluk Kibum lagi lebih erat. "Tidak usah beli es krim. Tidak usah. Tapi kau tak akan meninggalkanku di sini kan?"

"Aku beli celana dalammu!"

"Kau janji beli celana dalam? Tak pergi ke pertemuaan tanpaku kan? Kibum?"

"Kubilang kau tunggu di sini sebentar!"

"Kalau kau bohong, aku akan menyusulmu ke pertemuaan sambil telanjang!"

"Terserah kau!"

"Kibummmmm", rengeknya. "Aku menyayangimu!"

"Hn"

Kibum segera melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. Dia bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka, membeli celana dalam untuk iblis itu kemudian segera ke pertemuan. Dia tak mau terlambat, itu saja intinya.

Kyuhyun merebah di ranjang setelah Kibum keluar. Kemudian mengedarkan pandamgannya ke segala arah. Hotel bagus pasti harga sewanya mahal. Kemudian dia tertawa terbahak bahak, setelah mengingat yang barusan. Sekarang menipu Kibum lebih mudah dari yang dulu. Tidak perlu jejeritan, Kibum sudah memenuhi permintaanya. Lagi pula beli celana dalam kan untuk kebaikannya juga. Coba kalau Kyuhyun tak pakai celana dalam ke pertemuan, geli, tak nyaman, lalu Kyuhyun harus berjalan selengokan gara-gara itunya takut terjepit. Siapa yang malu nantinya? Kibum juga kan?

Sudah setengah jam berlalu, tapi Kibum belum kembali. Kyuhyun jadi takut Kibum meninggalkannya ke pertemuan itu. Atau tokonya jauh ya? Kyuhyun berdiri di jendela kaca hotel menempekkan dahinya di situ dan memandang ke luar. Siapa tahu Kibum terlihat dari situ, tapi tak terlihat apapun. Semuanya kecil kalau dilihat dari atas sini. Kyuhyun memperhatikan hamparan hijau di bawah sana, ada jembatan penghubung dari Marina Bay Sands ke taman itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya garden by the bay. Itu taman yang bagus, ada pohon buatan juga di sana. Nanti malam setelah dinner Kyuhyun akan memaksa Kibum jalan-jalan kesana saja. Kalau manusia es itu menolak, Kyuhyun punya banyak cara untuk diiyakan permintaannya.

Setelah Kibum datang dengan beberapa pack celana dalam, Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dari mode kawatirnya. Segera menggunakan celana dalamnya dan jas persis seperti milik Kibum, yang dibeli di Busan waktu itu. Dan sekarang di Ballroom inilah mereka, berbaur dengan pembisnis-pembisnis hebat dari seluruh penjuru asia.

Tadinya Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri di samping Kibum. Menciptakan image kalau dirinya juga seorang pembisnis mapan di mata orang lain. Tapi kemudian dia segera mendekat dan menggandeng tangan Kibum kuat-kuat saat dari kejauhan Kangin dan Leeteuk berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ahjussi!", pekik Kyuhyun tak tahu tempat. Kyuhyun segera melompat ke pelukan Kangin tapi tak melepaskan tangan Kibum dari gengamannya.

"Kalian datang terlambat!"

Leeteuk menyela ingin memeluk Kyuhyun juga. Kyuhyun terpaksa memeluk Leeteuk karena saat itu, namja yang pernah jadi yeoja bohongan itu memasang senyum ke Kibum. Dimata Kyuhyun, Leeteuk seperti hendak memeluk Kibum, itu tidak boleh terjadi hingga Kyuhyun mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk di peluk Leeteuk. Kibum sendiri cuma bisa bersalaman dengan keduanya. Bersalaman dengan Kangin dan mengobrol sebentar, sampai Kangin menepuk pundaknya kagum. Saat bersalaman dengan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun segera menginterupsi supaya tidak ada percakapan apapun di antara mereka.

"Ahjussi, kau lihat stand es krim?" Kibum meremat tangan Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkannya agar tidak macam-macam di pertemuan seperti ini. "Tadi Kibum tak mau membelikanku es krim!", katanya mengabaikan peringatan Kibum.

"Ah tentu. Kebetulan kita sudah berkeliling, aku ingat ada es krim di sebelah pojok kanan sana". Kangin sengaja menghafal letak stand es krim, karena dia tahu Kyuhyun akan datang kemari dan pasti akan senang kalau ditawari es krim olehnya. "Mau ku antar kesana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng sejenak. Saat melirik ke Kibum ternyata manusia es itu meliriknya balik, Kyuhyun cuma bisa tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, pokoknya tidak memandang Kibum. Mereka diajak Kangin menemui teman-teman bisnisnya. Kyuhyun diperkenalkan sebagai keponakannya, sedangkan Kibum sebagai pembisnis saja. Teman-teman Kangin bisa langsung akrab dengan Kyuhyun, mereka bahkan menggadang-gadang Kyuhyun sebagai calon pembisnis hebat. Kyuhyunnya iya-iya saja, apa kata mereka lah. Toh jadi pembisnis atau tidak yang penting dia bersama Kibum.

Saat melirik Kibum, manusia es itu diam saja. Keberadaannya makin tidak digubris kalau dia diam. Kyuhyun jadi tak enak pada Kibum, yang pembisnis kan Kibum bukan dirinya, tapi teman-teman Kangin lebih percaya Kyuhyun seorang pembisnis. Kyuhyun suka diakui keponakan oleh Kangin, tapi dia tak suka Kalau Kibum sedih. Entahlah, Kyuhun anggap Kibum sedang sedih sekarang ini walau mukanya tak memperlihatkan emosi apapun.

"Kibum, ayo makan es krim!", ajaknya bermaksud memberitahu Kibum kalau Kyuhyun peduli padanya. Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Kibum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kibum.

"Tidak ada pembisnis yang manja seperti ini. Sana pergi ke satnd es krimmu!", usirnya pelan tanpa didengar lainnya.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak"

"Mau marah, Kibum?

"Terserah kau. Cepat makan es krim dan cepat kembali ke sini!"

"Kau tak marah ya? Tapi kau janji menungguku di sini kan?"

"Hn"

"Aku menyayangimu Kibum!", katanya kemudian berpindah pada Kangin saat tak dapat jawaban Kibum. "Ahjussi, kau akan mengantarku makan es krim?"

"Oh, sekarang? Baiklah, ayo!"

Kangin bahkan meninggalkan teman-teman bisnisnya demi mengantar Kyuhyun mengambil es krim. Setelah berpamitan pada teman-temannya juga istrinya, Kangin menggandeng Kyuhyun ke stand es krim. Di perjalanan ke meja itu seseorang mencegat Kangin mengajaknya bicara, lalu Kyuhyun memutuskan menghampiri stand es krim sendiri, toh tidak jauh dari tempat Kangin berbincang dengan koleganya.

Kyuhyun hendak mengambil es krim ketika dia putuskan menengok ke arah Kibum. Kyuhyun berhenti, mematung saat melihat suaminya itu berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Masalahnya, salah satu orang itu adalah Leeteuk. Banyak orang di sekeliling mereka, tapi pandangan Kibum fokus pada wajah Leeteuk. Kibum memandanginya dengan mata berbinar, seolah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Kyuhyun menghentikan pelayang yang membawa minuman di atas nampan. Dia mengambil satu gelas wine, tapi tak memperbolehkan pelayannya pergi. Kyuhyun meneguknya sampai habis, tapi tak memindahkan pandangannya pada Kibum. Meletakkan gelas kosongnya ke nampan kemudian mengambil gelas kedua dan meneguknya sampai habis pula. Berpindah ke gelas ketiga baru dia memperbolehkan pelayan itu pergi.

Katanya Kibum cinta Kyuhyun, kenapa saat melihat Leeteuk manusia es itu seakan melupakannya? Kyuhyun meneguk isi gelas ketiga itu, meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja hidangan es krim kemudian mencari-cari pelayang lain yang membawa gelas-gelas berisi wine lagi. Kyuhyun mau minum saja, mabuk, matipun dia iklas asal tak melihat Kibum selingkuh. Kibum hanya miliknya, kenapa manusia es itu tak sadar?

Kibum berjalan dikerumunan pembisnis pembisnis senior. Berbasi basi sejenak, meminta maaf dan segera menopang Kyuhyun yang sempoyongan di bahunya. Tadi Kibum, Kangin dan Leeteuk mencari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghilang sesaat, dan saat ditemukan bersama kerumunan pembisnis senior, Kyuhyun sudah mabuk berat. Bahkan dua orang berusaha mnecekali Kyuhyun, takut-takut dia terjatuh. Beruntung Kibum segera datang, menghilangkan rasa cemas pembisn-pembisnis senior itu akan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kibum undur diri setelahnya, membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun dituntun saja, tapi dia memberontak. Dibawa dengan cara apapun iblis itu menolak, dia masih mau minum di sana. Setelah sedikit jauh dari keramaian, Kibum mengangkat Kyuhyun bak karung beras lagi. Itu satu-satunya cara membawa iblis itu kembali ke kamar.

Setibanya di kamar Kibum menjatuhkan Kyuhyun di ranjang dengan kasar, tapi dia tak khawatir, kasur di sini empuk, Kyuhyun tak akan terluka. Dan sekarangpun Kyuhyun tertawa-tawa, kemudian menangis tanpa air mata, lalu merengek rengek.

"Kibum, jangam selingkuh!", katanya sambil menggeliat-liat di atas ranjang. "Jangan selingkuh!", ulangnya.

Kibum mengindahkan Kyuhyun. Dia segera melucuti sepatu Kyuhyun, melepas jas, kemeja, celana, menelanjanginya di pembaringan itu. Kibum beralih ke kopernya yang masih berantakan, mencari piama tapi dia cuma menemukan piama kembar waktu itu. Ah dia tak sudi menyentuh piama itu, kemudian membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan celana dalamnya saja di kasur. Kibum membuka AC, lalu menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri melepas jasnya, menyampirkan di kursi dengan rapi agar tak kusut. Melepas sepatunya, lalu naik ke ranjang menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!". Kyuhyun sudah berada di rengkuhan Kibum. Mengerang dikungkungan manusia es itu dan mengeluhkan banyak hal tak jelas.

"Hn"

"Jangan selingkuh! Jangan bicara dengan Leeteuk hyung! Bicara padaku saja", katanya sambil mengigit gigit kemeja depan Kibum. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Jangan selingkuh! Aku kan istrimu, lihat aku saja. Jangan lihat Leeteuk hyung!", katanya lagi sambil mendengus dengus tak karuan. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Jangan selingkuh, aku bisa lebih keren dari Leeteuk hyung!"

"Tutup mulutmu!", perintah Kibum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tak selingkuh. Dan kau jauh lebih keren dari Leeteuk hyung". Kibum menjatuhkan ciumannya di kepala Kyuhyun. "Setertarik apapun aku pada orang lain, aku cuma mau kau!"

Kibum tahu Kyuhyun paranoid soal perselingkuhan. Dari sejak bertemu Leeteuk dan mendapati perubahan namja itu, Kyuhyun sudah takut diselingkuhi Kibum. Lalu kejadian tempo hari, di bar-nya Isa hingga terbongkar kisah perselingkuhannya. Untung saja nama Hyukjae dan Donghae tak diketahui Kyuhyun. Tadi memang Kibum sedikit terpukau dengan wajah Leeteuk. Namja itu terlihat enak dilihat, wajahnya teduh dan senyumnya sangat manis, tapi Kibum cukup tahu diri. Tidak mungkin dia berselingkuh dengan istri Kangin. Lagi pula dia juga sudah punya istri yang walaupun tak ada keren-kerennya di matanya, Kibum terlanjur mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!"

"Tutup mulutmu!", perintahnya sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kibum!", katanya lagi sesaat Kibum mengalihkan tangannya.

Kibum menyejajarkan posisi muka mereka agar dapat memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun saat mabuk begini. Kibum mengecup mata tertutup Kyuhyun, hingga mata itu perlahan terbuka walau berat. Kibum mengecup pucuk hidung Kyuhyun, dengan matanya yang nyalang memandang ke mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang mabuk, tapi dia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas, dia malu. Iblis itu beringsut, bermaksud ingin menyembunyikan mukanya, tapi Kibum memaku wajah Kyuhyun agar terus sejajar di situ.

"Kibummm", rengeknya.

"Aku tak akan selingkuh", katanya mantap. "Biarkan aku menciummu, lalu kau boleh tidur!"

Kibum tak mau berlama-lama, masih ada acara yang harus dihadirinya. Jadi biarkan Kyuhyun istirahat, lalu dia bisa kembali ke dinner pembisnis setelah ini. Kibum segera meraup bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya, sampai rasa pait wine berpindah ke lidahnya. Kibum mau ciuman basah karena ciuman kecil tak berlaku sekarang. Manager TC itu melumat bibir Kyuhyun sampai si empunya meringik sesekali. Dia membawa lidah Kyuhyun untuk diikat, diliuk liukkan dan menari bersama di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang dan merengek kembali saat Kibum dengan sengaja mengigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun sampai luka dan berdarah.

Manusia es itu berhenti. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari-cari bibir Kibum. Meraup raupkan mulutnya ke udara untuk menggapai bibir Kibum. Kibum tahu, Kyuhyun belum puas, tapi lucu sekali melihat Kyuhyun bak ikan koi megap-megap sambil terpejam. Kibum menarik selimut mereka, mengusap liur yang membanjir di mulut sampai ke dagu Kyuhyun. Dan mengusap pelan bagian bibir iblis itu yang luka. Setelah itu, Kibum memulai lagi. Menciptakan dunianya sendiri lewat ciuman, memenuhi hasratnya juga lewat situ. Untuk sekarang meminta lebih bukanlah waktu yang tepat, nanti saja untuk bagian itu. Yang terpenting dia terus menempelkan dan menggerakkan bibirnya sampai Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur, itu dulu.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mendapati kepalanya sangat berat. Sakit sekali. Ini ulahnya karena minum terlalu banyak. Dia merintih kecil tapi bibirnya sakit hingga tak kuasa berteriak kencang. Beberapa saat tak ada yang datang di tempat gelap itu, Kyuhyun lalu membuka lampu meja dekat ranjangnya. Tak ada Kibum di sekitar situ, jadi dia ditinggalkan manusia es itu saat tidur? Kyuhyun cuma bisa menggerutu tanpa bergerak lagi. Dia masih merebah di ranjang sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ada suara pintu dibuka dari luar. Dan suara deheman Kibum sambil menyeret langkah mendekati ranjang.

"Kibum!"

Kibum cepat-cepat berjalan ke ranjangnya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terbangun di tengah malam begini. Kibum cuma melepas jasnya yang kemudian melemparnya ke kursi, kemudian dia melompat naik ke ranjang. Manusia es itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya ke kening iblis itu sekilas.

"Kau meninggalkanku!", teriak Kyuhyun dimuka Kibum. "Kau sengaja kan?" Dia memukul Kibum tepat di dada kanannya. "Kau jahat!"

"Tadi kau tidur"

"Kau kan bisa bangunkan aku!", pekiknya.

"Kau mabuk", bela Kibum

"Aku tak mabuk!", sangkal Kyuhyun sengit. "Kau jahat. Kau tak mau dinner sambil mengajakku kan? Kau tak mau candelight dinner denganku kan?", tanyanya dengan nada putus asa. "Kau lebih sayang pekerjaanmu dari pada aku"

"Besok kita pulang dan kita bisa candlelight dinner di rumah"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau disini!"

Kibum berusaha memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi tangannya disentakkan. Dan memang akhir-akhir ini Kibum berusaha sabar, tapi makin dia sabar, makin ada saja tingkahnya iblis itu.

"Kita bisa kesini lain waktu!"

"Aku mau sekarang. Ayo dinner!", pintanya sambil memukul wajah Kibum dan kena pelipianya.

"Dengar!", katanya sambil mencekali tangan Kyuhyun yang selalu bertindak anarkis itu. "Kita bisa makan malam dimanapun dan kapanpun, tapi tidak sekarang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam!", tuturnya datar.

"Tapi aku lapar! Ayo dinner, Kibum!"

Kibum lupa, bahkan Kyuhyun belum makan sama sekali. Terakhir kali saat berangkat dari rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Itupun sedikit, dan dia cuma minum susu setelahnya.

"Baiklah, akan kupesankan makanan untukmu" Kibum tanpa beranjak meraih telepon di meja dekat lampu lalu mendial nomor hotel untuk memesan makanan.

"Aku mau candlelight dinner kita berdua atau biarkan aku mati tanpa makan hari ini!", teriak Kyuhyun sesaat telepon belum tersambung.

"Iya, iya!"

Kibum memesan satu set cadlelight dinner menu plus secangkir kopi, segelas susu dan satu cup es krim. Setelah selesai memesan dia menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi mandi, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau. Sampai Kibum memaksanya dan menemaninya ke kamar mandi hasilnya Kyuhyun cuma cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja. Kyuhyun kembali masuk selimutnya setelah itu tanpa mau memakai piamanya juga. Kyuhyun juga tak membantu apapun saat makanan datang dan Kibum sibuk menata meja. Sampai akhirnya Kibum menyuruh pelayann membirkan seluruh perlengkapan dinner ditinggalkan disitu bersama meja dorongnya. Kibum memberi tips ala kadarnya sebelum pelayan pergi, ucapan terima kasih karena telah mau mengatar makanan di tengah malam begini.

Beberapa lilin dinyalakan Kibum di atas meja itu. Setelahnya Kibum menikmati kopi dan Kyuhyun dengan susu coklat panasnya di ranjang. Mereka tak berniat makan. Tak berniat membuka dan minum Champagne selayaknya candlelight dinner sungguhan. Makanan mereka dibiarkan dingin, es krimnya juga meleleh. Kibum dan Kyuhyun setelah minum kopi dan susu, telah berpelukan di ranjang. Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya ke bedhead dan Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Kibum bersama selimut tebal menggulung tubuh terlanjangnya.

"Tadi kau bertemu Leeteuk hyung?"

"Hm", jawab Kibum sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun. Dia mengecup ngecup dan menghisap-hisap kecil di bahu telanjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak macam-macam dengannya kan?"

"Dia istri Mr. Kangin!", jawabnya lagi sambil mengigit keras tulang sekitaran pundak situ. Terakhir kali dia melakukan ini pada Donghae tempo hari. Donghae punya bahu lebih kenyal dari milik Kyuhyun, lebih terlihat enak kalau harus digigit, tapi Kyuhyun punya hati Kibum yang walaupun enak tak enak Kibum akan suka semua dari Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, jangan digigit!" Kibum menggerakkan sebelah tangannya melingkari dada Kyuhyun kemudian memurukkan kepala di pundak iblis itu. "Kau tak macam-macam dengan orang lain juga kan?"

"Aku punya kau. Kalau mau macam-macam pastinya denganmu!", katanya santai. Kibum menelusupkan tangannya ke ketiak Kyuhyun, membuat iblis itu menggelinjang kegelian sambil merandek, merengek manja.

"Geli Kibum!", katanya sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kibum.

"Kau punya banyak hutang padaku" Kyuhyun tahu kemana arah larinya pembicaraan ini. Beberapa hari ini, dia sudah tidak keberatan kalau harus meladeni Kibum. Bisa dibilang dia menuju kata terbiasa. "Kau tak mau membayar sebagian disini?"

"Aku mabuk, aku mau tidur saja!", katanya sambil meringis berpura-pura.

"Kau membayarku dan aku akan membayarmu juga!", tawar Kibum sambil bergerak kembali.

Lidahnya sudah terjulur membasahi sepanjang leher dan berhenti di lengan atas Kyuhyun. Kibum memberikan gigitan besar disitu, dia gemas sekali dengan reaksi bergidik Kyuhyun. Tidak sakit, tapi geli. Gelinya ingin lagi. Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya kebelakang di hadapannya. Dia mencium punggung tangan itu sebelum melahap jemari Kyuhyun, membasahi satu persatu jari tangan kiri iblis itu dengan liurnya yang berlebih. Kibum jorok, tapi itu erotis. Kemudian entah dari mana asalnya logam berwarna perak disematkan Kibum di jari manisnya. Kyuhyun menjerit senang kemudian segera berbalik untuk memeluk Kibum.

"Apa kau masih mabuk dan ingin tidur?", tanya Kibum yang langsung di tanggapi gelengan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seakan tak percaya, menaikkan tangannya ke depan wajah lalu merenggangkan jari jemarinya. Itu benar-benar cincin. Cincin perak sederhana bulat pipih dengan satu mata intan kecil di dalamnya. Kecil sekali, jadi terkesan cincin untuk namja. Eh, Kyuhyun namja kan? Aishhh! Bodoh dia.

"Ini mahal kan? Aku tak mau pakai barang murah!", katanya sambil berlonjakan di pangkuan Kibum.

"Cukup untuk membeli dua apartemen di Seol. Tapi jangan coba-coba kau jual!"

Kyuhyun menyengir saja. Masak iya, dia akan menjual cincinnya? Walau dalamnya ada sebiji kecil berlian seharga dua apartemen, dia tak berniat menjualnya, tak akan penah. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, Kyuhyun mengecup sudut bibir Kibum.

"Tak cukup!", kata Kibum sambil menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya. "Kau punya tugas lebih besar dari sebuah kecupan", katanya yang langsung diikuti cibiran oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum beranjak memereteli pakaiannya sendiri dengan cepat dan menyisakan celana dalamnya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kemudian dia kembali menempel pada iblis itu.

"Peraturannya..."

"Aku tak akan teriak!", potong Kyuhyun.

"Kau boleh teriak. Kamar ini didesaign kedap suara. Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk hotel ini, jadi jangan disia-siakan". Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. "Tapi kalau kau teriak, cuma boleh meneriakkan namaku!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau atau kuambil kembali cincinnya?" Kyuhyun segera mengepalkan jemarinya, tak ingin cincinnya diambil Kibum kembali. "Ada sesuatu yang kau minta sebelum kita mulai?" Kyuhyun berfikir dulu, tapi tak ketemu jawabannya. Dia mau minta apa ya? "Kau lama, katakan setelah kita selesai besok siang!"

"Yaaaa, kenapa sampai besok siang?", protes Kyuhyun tapi Kibum tak peduli.

Kyuhyun dijatuhkan Kibum di ranjang, ditindih dan kemudian mereka mulai dengan ciuman. Ciuman kering ke basah, sentuhan ke kulit kering sampai basah berpeluh dan berbasah basahan lebih dalam di inti. Ini surga dunia mereka.

To be continue

Hyahahahah Hyahahahaha!

Padahal gue mau ngajak Kihyun couple jalan-jalan di Singapore, tapi ada hal lebih asyik dari jalan-jalan ternyata.

Ada yang pernah nginep di Marina Bay Sands Hotel? Gue juga belum. Cuma lewat depannya doang. Moga moga suatu hari bisa nginep disana!

Ok, thank n see you soon!


	32. Chapter 32

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 32:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Enggak hiatus. Ini gue datang! Jawaban atas rasa sayang lo semua ke gue atau ff-nya, gue hadirkan chap 32.

Gue berusaha jawab pertanyaan lewat isi ff ya. Terimak kasih and Happy reading!

Perang Batin

Saat masih di Singapore, pagi-pagi sekali mereka dapat telepon dari resepsionis, Kangin dan Leeteuk menunggu mereka di Lobi untuk jalan-jalan katanya. Beruntung semalam acara bayar hutang tertunda, Kibum lebih memilih tidur saat Kyuhyun bercerita panjang lebar. Kyuhyun sebenarnya cuma mau membagi kisah hidupnya selama ini dengan Kibum, setelah diberi cincin, dia yakin suatu hari mereka akan benar-benar menikah, jadi Kibum harus tahu siapa orang tua Kyuhyun, saudaranya, teman-temannya dan bagaimana Kyuhyun hidup sebelum ini. Tapi saat Kyuhyun selesai bercerita, ternyata Kibum juga sudah tidur. Kyuhyun yakin Kibum tak mendengar satupun ceritanya.

Dan paginya mereka jalan-jalan sebentar dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Leeteuk bilang kalau mereka harus beli oleh-oleh sebelum pulang. Kalau Kangin dan Leeteuk sendiri masih akan bertahan beberapa hari di Singapore, beda dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang pulang hari ini juga. Belanjanya sebentar saja, tapi hasilnya satu koper besar. Kangin membelikan banyak barang untuk Kyuhyun, Leeteuk juga memberikan barang tersendiri selain barang yang dibeli Kyuhyun dan diberikan Kangin. Lain dengan Kibum, manusia es itu terlihat tak berminat dengan semua barang di hadapannya, dan berakhir tak bawa apa-apa saat pulang.

Di kegiatan jalan-jalan mereka yang singkat itu, mereka menyempatkan diri membeli es krim dijalanan. 1 dolar saja, Kangin dan Leeteuk masing-masing satu. Kyuhyun ambil tiga, alasannya dia makan dua es krim dan satunya adalah bagian Kibum yang diambil alihnya. Kan Kibum tak suka es krim. Tapi bukan dibagian makan es krim itu yang hebat, melainkan saat Kyuhyun melihat betapa Leeteuk sangat mencintai Kangin. Saat Leeteuk merelakan tangannya kotor untuk mengusap es krim yang meleleh di sudut bibir Kangin dan juga dagunya. Saat Kangin menggandeng tangan Leeteuk ketika menyebrang jalan. Saat mereka saling tertawa dan memeluk satu sama lain. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau selama ini mencemburui Leeteuk itu salah besar. Dan apa dia bisa seperti Leeteuk, mendapingi Kibum sampai sebegitunya?

Kyuhyun membiarkan Kibum dan ahjussi mengangkat barang yang dibawanya dari Singapore. Lumayan banyak, tambah satu koper besar saat mereka pulang tadi. Kyuhyun mengangkat tas berisi 2 wine yang dibelinya di Chang Ie airport, lalu dia mengekor Kibum masuk rumah. Saat Kibum meletakkan barangnya ke lantai kamar, dia juga meletakkan wine-nya ke lantai. Kibum keluar dan dia juga masih mengekor tepat dibelakang Kibum dan berakhir menubruk punggung Kibum saat manusia es itu berhenti.

"Tuan, tadi Nyonya Ceryl datang kemari", kata ahjumma saat Kibum mendatangi dapur dengan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. "Dia datang dengan anak asuh di sanggarnya. Donghae dengan Hyukjae!", tambah ahjumma yang mudah mengingat nama sekaligus muka orang.

"Untuk apa dia kemari?", tanya Kibum yang seraya bergerak mengambil gelas lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dari sana.

"Mengantar foto", Kyuhyun langsung tanggap dengan kata foto barusan. "Sekalian mengundang kalian di acara fashion show nanti malam"

"Foto?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Fashion show?", tanya Kibum dan ahjumma cuma mengangguki keduannya.

"Fotonya aku letakkan di dekat TV. Fashion shownya, Nyonya Ceryl bilang Donghae akan ikut membawakan busana karya Arman"

"Armani!"

"Ya mungkin itu"

"Iya, Ceryl waktu itu juga bercerita kalau first launhcing Armani tahun ini akan menggunakan beberapa modelnya", terang Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya juga dapat tawaran belajar dari Ceryl, tapi Kibum kan melarangnya waktu itu. "Kibum, nanti malam kita lihat ya!"

"Tidak!", jawab Kibum mantap kemudian beranjak dari dapur.

Selain Kibum tak suka hal-hal seperti modeling, Kyuhyun perlu istirahat. Dari malam kemarin dia belum tidur dan sampai sekarangpun iblis itu belum berhenti mengekornya. Dia tak mau Kyuhyun sakit lalu merepotkannya. Yang paling penting, Kibum juga tak bisa ketemu Donghae sekarang. Takut kalau hasrat-nya untuk mendua-mentiga itu kambuh.

Kibum berhenti, memperhatikan foto besar yang disandarkan di dekat TV. Tiga namja telanjang dada. Satu sangat kurus dan tersenyum iblis, satu lagi sama kurusnya tapi terlihat eksotis dan tersenyum manis sedangkan yang terakhir tepat seperti model. Gayanya luwes, badannya porsi model dan senyumnya sangat tampan. Ini foto istrinya dan dua mantan calon istrinya. Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang sekarang juga memandangi foto itu, kemudian iblis itu tersenyum persis seperti dalam foto.

"Aku tidak jadi model. Itu cuma main-main", terangnya sambil tertawa garing. "AHJUSIIIIII!", teriaknya.

"Jangan teriak, ahjussi dibelakangmu"

Saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, memang iya ahjussi ada di situ. Kebetulan lewat sebenarnya, kebetulan juga Kyuhyun meneriakinya. Kyuhyun merengut melihat ahjussi di situ. Harusnya ahjussi ada di depan atau di belakang, yang jauh dari Kyuhyun sekarang biar Kyuhyun bisa berteriak saat memanggilnya. Kyuhyun merasa dia tak banyak berteriak akhir-akhir ini, tenggorokannya jadi gatal. Kibum sendiri sekarang tanpa diteriaki sudah mau menuruti kemauannya, kan tidak seru jadinya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan di belakangku, kan jadi sia-sia aku berteriak tadi!", katanya menegur ahjussi. Ahjussi sendiri cuma tersenyum maklum. Kemudian dia cuma mengangguki permintaan Kyuhyun barusan. "Nanti, buang foto ini. Bakar saja!"

"Kenapa? Ini bagus". Memang fotonya bagus, Kibum saja mengakuinya. Kekurangannya cuma ada di badan Kyuhyun, mungkin kalau Kyuhyun sedikit lebih gemuk foto itu akan jauh lebih bagus dari sekarang.

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Kibum dulu sebelum menjawab ahjussi. Manusia es itu masih diam memandang ke arah foto, ke arah gambar Hyukjae tepatnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tahunya Kibum memandang fotonya.

"Cari tempat di bar dan gantung di sana!". Kibum bisa tertarik dengan orang lain seperti Hyukjae dan Donghae, tapi sekarang dia tak bisa mendua lagi. Dan kalau dia tak bisa mendapatkan orangnya, gambarnyapun sudah cukup. Untuk kenang-kenangan lah. Lagi pula Kyuhyun saja sudah cukup untuknya. "Itu fotomu, untuk apa dibuang?"

"Yang benar?", tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Ahjussi, jangan buang. Pajang saja di bar!", perintahnya yang juga diangguki ahjussi.

Kyuhyun mengekor Kibum lagi saat manusia es itu beranjak ke kamar. Kibum berganti T-shirt sebentar, dan Kyuhyun juga menirunya. Dia berganti T-shirt cepat-cepat kemudian menunggui Kibum di dekatnya. Setelah selesai Kibum pergi ke pintu samping, ke mini bar-nya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun membuntuti juga ke sana. Saat Kibum mengambil gelas whisky, mengambil es batu dan juga tonic water, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia mengambil gelas bergagang untuk wine, lalu mengambil wine yang sudah didinginkan. Kibum menuang whisky hingga separuh gelas, Kyuhyun juga menuang separuh gelasnya. Kibum duduk di sofa dan mulai membaca buku, Kyuhyun juga duduk di sofa dan memperhatikan Kibum membaca buku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus? Cari kegiatanmu sendiri!", perintah Kibum yang mulai risih diikuti terus.

"Kegiatanku hari ini mengikutimu!", jawab Kyuhyun sambil merebut buku Kibum. "Kibum, nanti kita ke fashion show-nya Ceryl ya!",

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Pergi tidur sana, kau belum tidur dari semalam!", usir Kibum terdengar kasar, tapi sebenarnya itu tulus. Memang Kyuhyun butuh istirahat menurutnya.

Kibum mengambil gelasnya dan menyesap whisky di dalamnya. Kyuhyun juga, dia menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya ke pangkuan Kibum, kemudian segera meraih gelasnya dan meniru Kibum meminum isinya. Kyuhyun meringis saat Kibum memandangnya sambil berkerut dahi. Acara Kyuhyun hari ini mengikuti semua yang dilakukan Kibum, dalam rangka apa?

"Aku tidak mengantuk", kata Kyuhyun sambil memurukkan kepala di bahu Kibum. "Nanti kalau aku tidur pasti kau tinggalkan lagi"

"Terserah kau!", kata Kibum sambil mengambil bukunya kembali.

"Jangan membaca lagi!", larang Kyuhyun kembali merebut buku Kibum. Kyuhyun melempar buku Kibum lebih jauh biar tak bisa dijangkau manusia es itu. Lalu dia menempel kuat pada Kibum, merangkulnya dan menyeruak ke badan Kibum. "Kibum, ayo tidur!"

"Kau bilang tidak mengantuk"

"Tidak mengantuk, tapi aku mau tidur. Ayo temani aku!" Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari lehernya, kemudian menjauhkan badan Kyuhyun darinya. "Kibummmmm", rengek Kyuhyun sambil kembali merangkul Kibum.

Saat Kibum masih berusaha menyingkirkan Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming, ahjussi masuk. Pembantu Kibum itu membawa tangga pendek serta peralatan untuk memajang foto. Ahjussi berhenti sejenak melihat dua tuannya saling dorong. Kibum yang mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, dan Kyuhyun tak mau bergerak pergi.

"AHJUSSIIIIII!", teriak Kyuhyun.

"Ya ada apa?", jawab ahjussi yang langsung mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kau harus jauh dariku, biar kalau aku berteriak tidak sia-sia", protes Kyuhyun lagi. "Ahjussi, Kibum tak mau kupeluk!", adunya setelah selesai protes.

"Pergi ke kamar sana, jangan ganggu aku!', usir Kibum mengindahkan keberadaan ahjussi.

"Kan, kan, ahjussi. Kibum tak mau ku peluk!"

"Tuan, saya rasa memeluk Nyonya sebentar tak ada salahnya. Aku akan segera keluar setelah memasang foto!", kata ahjussi seraya bergegas meletakkan tangga dan mulai bekerja.

"Ahjussi saja tahu, memelukku tidak ada salahnya!" Kyuhyun segera melebarkan tangan Kibum, kemudian dia sendiri segera berhambur ke dalamnya. "Badanku itu enak dipeluk, Kibum!", katanya sangat percaya diri.

Kibum berdecak kecil. Tapi kemudian mengalah. Kalau ahjussi sedang tak di sini, dia sudah mengenyahkan Kyuhyun. Dia bukan tak mau memeluk Kyuhyun, cuma hari ini dia merasa risih diikuti iblis itu terus. Kibum menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun seperti biasanya, tapi matanya terus memperhatikan ahjussi bekerja. Ahjussi sedang memasang paku di tembok, tepat di depan Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk. Pembantu laki-lakinya itu mencari posisi tengah-tengah agar foto yang akan dipajang disitu sejajar dengan lukisan yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ahjussi!", ahjussi menoleh tampa menjawab. "Kau boleh buang lukisan itu, lalu letakkan fotoku di tengah-tengah!"

"Itu lukisan mahal!"

"Fotoku lebih bagus daripada lukisan mahalmu itu" Kyuhyun mengamati lukisan itu, cuma coretan warna warni saja dibeli Kibum. Harganya mahal pula. Pemborosan. "Ahjussi, turunkan lukisannya. Cuma fotoku yang boleh dipajang disitu!", perintahnya lagi.

"Kalau fotomu tak mau dipajang di samping lukisan itu, buang saja!", kata Kibum sambil mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

Ahjussi masih diam ditempat, dia jelas bingung harus menuruti Kibum atau Kyuhyun. Menuruti Kibum yang artinya Kyuhyun akan marah-marah dan mengomelinya terus atau menuruti Kyuhyun yang jelas lebih menakutkan reaksinya. Ahjussi masih di atas tangga saat Kyuhyun bangkit mengambil botol wine merah yang tadi di bukanya. Iblis itu menghampiri ahjussi, menyuruh pembatunya turun dan menyerahkan botol wine itu padanya.

"Kau mau apa?", tanya Kibum khawatir saat Kyuhyun memindahkan tangga disamping lukisannya. Kyuhyun naik ke tangga dan menurunkan sendiri lukisan itu. "Kau mau apakan lukisanku?", tanyanya lagi sambil waspada.

Kibum bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bergegas menghapiri ahjussi. Iblis itu segera menjatuhkan lukisannya ke lantai, meraih wine dari tangan ahjussi dan menuang ke atas kanfas dengan coret warna warni itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar ke arah Kibum yang sudah melotot geram.

"Lukisanmu sudah kotor, waktunya dibuang!", ujar Kyuhyun santai sembari minum wine dari botolnya. "Noda wine merah susah dihilangkan", tambahnya sambil menggeleng geleng. "Fotoku saja yang dipajang disitu", katanya sambil menyerahkan botol wine-nya ke Kibum. Setelah itu dia melenggang masuk ke kamarnya.

Benar-benar sial punya istri seperti Kyuhyun. Kibum harus rela semua yang disukainya disamakan dengan iblis itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlanjur cinta. Kibum mendengus beberapa kali, lalu menyerahkan semuanya pada ahjussi kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun ke kamar.

julie khoyul

"EOMMAAAA!", teriak Sungmin dari depan pagar rumahnya.

Sungmin sudah memberitahukan kepada eomma dan appa-nya kalau hari ini dia berkunjung. Dia berniat datang dan membelikan sedikit oleh-oleh untuk kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin mendapat bonus dari kantornya, padahal dia sendiri kerja belum genap sebulan. Kalau kata teman-temannya itu karena pembisnis furnitures dari China itu mengucurkan dana untuk agensi majalah tempat Sungmin bekerja. Tapi hubungannya dengan Sungmin yang dapat bonus itu apa, karena cuma dia seorang yang dapat bonus?

"EOMMAAAA!", teriaknya lagi. Sungmin membawa banyak barang, tak bisa diangkatnya sendiri masuk rumah. Saat kesini saja dia harus naik taxi.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kenapa kau baru datang?", sahut eomma Sungmin sambil buru-buru menghampiri anaknya. "Kau benar-benar membeli yang eomma minta kan?", tanya sang eomma sambil memeriksa dalam tas-tas belanjaan. "Mana panci anti karat yang eomma pesan?"

"Ada di situ!", jawab Sungmin jengah. Eomma-nya itu lebih mementingkan panci dari pada anaknya sendiri. "Eomma, bawa masuk dulu!"

Sungmin mengangkat sebagian besar, lainnya eomma yang membawanya. Saat eomma membukakan pagar untuk Sungmin, Sungmin bisa melihat pintu rumahnya terbuka lebar. Banyak sepatu-sepatu di teras dan sepertinya banyak orang di dalam sana. Sungmin membalik pandangannya ke luar pagar, ada dua mobil mahal terparkir dekat situ. Tetangganya tak mungkin mampu membeli mobil sebagus itu, sudah pasti itu milik orang dalam rumahnya.

"Eomma, ada tamu?"

"Oh iya, eomma lupa. Ayo cepat masuk kedalam!", kata eomma sambil mendorong Sungmin. "Min, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang pada eomma kalau kau punya kekasih setampan dan sekaya itu?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya di pekarangan. Dia memandang eommanya sambil mengernyit. "Jangan khawatir, eomma dan appa merestuimu!", katanya sambil menepuk lengan Sungmin.

"Aku belum punya kekasih, eomma", sangkal Sungmin sambil kembali berjalan ke rumah. "Aku belum sukses. Nanti kalau benar-benar sudah sukses aku akan melamar Ms. Yoona!", katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda, Min. Kekasihmu melamarmu hari ini dan kau membicaran orang lain. Kalau sampai dia dengar bisa kecewa. Hargai perasaannya!" Sungmin berhenti lagi kali ini. "Min, eomma dan appa sudah setuju kau menikah dengannya. Dia orangnnya baik, sopan, tampan dan kaya juga. Kau tak akan pernah kekurangam hidup dengannya", tutur eommanya membuat Sungmin melongo.

"Eomma," protes Sungmin.

Eomma Sungmin salah paham. Sungmin belum punya kekasih, dan belum berminat. Dia masih ingin mengumpulkan uang, menumpuk kekayaan agar masa tuanya terjamin. Ya kalau beruntung dia bisa melamar Yoona, itupun kalau yeoja baik hati itu belum menikah dengan kekasihnya dan mau dengan Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, Min. Dia membawa banyak seserahan!", kata eomma sambil memukul mukul lengan Sungmin saking girangnya. Dan memang dari eommanya itulah Sungmin mendapatkan sifat suka diberi oleh-oleh. "Eomma jadi tak kuasa menolak", tambahnya sambil menyengir lebar. "Karena kau datangnya lama sekali, eomma dan appa setuju saja saat dia melamarmu. Dan kita juga setuju saat dia minta kalian menikah bulan depan!"

"Eomma, kau salah orang. Dia pasti salah masuk rumah. Mau dia tampan, kaya atau baik, aku tidak peduli karena aku belum punya kekasih!", tegasnya.

"Ck!" Eomma berdecak keras kemudian menempeleng kepala Sungmin. "Mana ada orang salah masuk rumah kita, tapi dia menyebutkan namamu sebagai kekasihnya, menyebutkan namamu untuk dilamarnya? Lagi pula dia datang dengan temanmu"

"Temanku siapa?"

"Heechul"

Sungmin menurunkan belanjaan di tangan kanannya, kemudian terdiam sesaat. Dia mencoba berfikir soal siapa yang datang melamarnya? Heechul? Apa yang punya nama Heechul itu sama dengan Heechul yang dipikirkannya? Namja cantik mempesona yang galaknya kemana mana itu? Kalau benar, siapa yang dibawa Heechul kemari?

"Maksud eomma Heechul yang cantik mempesona tapi sadis itu?"

"Iya, Heechul si namja cantik itu. Tapi eomma rasa dia juga sangat baik. Sangat sopan dan tidak sadis seperti katamu". Ya Sungmin paham itu, Heechul itu siluman, walau aslinya sadis, galak dan kasar dia bisa berubah jadi apapun yang dia mau. Heechul itu licik. Sungmin jadi makin penasaran, namja tampan mana yang telah diseret Heechul sampai kemari?

Hangeng

Eh, jangan-jangan memang Hangeng yang kemari? Bukankah Hanggeng itu bos-nya Heechul? Dia juga yang mengakui Sungmin sebagai kekasih tempo hari mereka bertemu. Jangan bilang Heechul memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini? Heechul mengelabuhi Hangeng supaya mau datang kemari dan melamar Sungmin, lalu Heechul sendiri dapat bonus besar. Wah wah wah, ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Apa namja itu keturnan China?"

"Dia bilang begitu tadi"

Perasaan Sungmin mulai tak enak, tapi orang China yang tinggal di Korea kan banyak. Moga-moga itu orang China lain yang akan melamar pacarnya dengan nama Sungmin, dan kebetulan bertemu Heechul di jalan lalu diantarkan ke sini.

"Apa dia bilang juga soal pekerjaannya?" 'Bukan bos perusahaan furniture', doa Sungmin dalam hati.

"Dia seorang bos, Min. Itu bos yang punya pabrik membuat barang-barang rumah". Itu mah namanya furnitures. Tapi Sungmin masih punya banyak kesempatan. Bos furnitures di Korea ini juga banyak. Itu pasti bukan Hangeng, bisa jadi orang lain.

"Namanya?", masih tanya Sungmin ingin membuktikan kalau orang yang melamarnya sekarang salah alamat.

"Hankyung!" Fiuhhhhh. Sungmin menggelus dadanya. Lega mendengar nama asing itu yang berarti si China yang datang ke rumahnya benar-benar salah alamat. "Ayolah, Min. Jangan berdiri di sini terus. Dia harus kembali ke kantor hari ini juga. Dia bertahan cuma untuk menemuimu sebentar saja"

"Baiklah-baiklah ayo temui dia!", ucap Sungmin sambil kembali meraih belanjaan yang tadi di letakkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Min. Kau tak masalah kan kalau harus menikah bulan depan dengannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, seminggu lagipun aku bersedia!", kata Sungmin yakin, seyakin tamu Chinanya akan bilang 'Aku salah masuk rumah dan salah orang. Bukan Sungmin ini kekasihku yang harus kulamar sekarang, tapi Sungmin yang lain'.

Sungmin terburu berjalan ke rumahnya sedangkan eommanya kesulitan menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. Sungmin cuma ingin segera menertawakan kesalah pahaman barusan, makanya dia sesegera mungkin melihat tamunya.

Makin dekat dengan pintu, Sungmin melihat appanya yang manggut-manggut menanggapi tamunya. Lebih dekat lagi, sebelah jauh ada Heechul yang terlihat sedang tersenyum ramah, tapi dimata Sungmin namja cantik mempesona itu sedang menyeringai kejam. Ih, ngeri melihatnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah lagi lalu Sungmin memelan. Ada namja keturunan China yang sedang merengut duduk disebelah Heechul. Namja yang pipinya seperti moci, putih dan hangat siap santap itu menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya berada di situ. Dan sebelahnya, namja yang tampan dengan senyum hangat memeganggi tangan si pipi moci. Sepertinya si tampan itu sedang menjagai si pipi moci agar tak berbuat kejahatan. Dan yang membuat Sungmin berhenti berjalan adalah saat dia ingat pernah bertemu dengan keduanya.

"Nah, ini orangnya! Min, kemari!" Padahal Sungmin berhentinya masih sedikit jauh dari pintu, appa-nya sudah melihatnya dari dalam. "Kemari!", perintah appa-nya lagi.

Aduh, Sungmin ketar ketir hatinya. Dia sudah merasa tak enak badan saat ini. Melihat Heechul, si pipi moci dan namja tampan itu menciutkan nyalinya untuk melangkah lebih dekat. Sungmin langsung meletakkan belanjaannya di teras, rencananya dia ingin kabur. Mau lari secepatnya karena dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang duduk di deret terakhir yang belum dilihatnya. Tapi sayangnya nasib baik belum berpihak padanya. Eomma-nya Sungmin tiba-tiba ikut meletakkan belanjaan yang dibawanya dan menggandeng tangan Sungmin sebelum anaknya itu sempat melangkah kemanapun. Dan dengan senyum semangatnya sang eomma menarik Sungmin masuk ruang tamu.

"Hi, Chagiya!", sapa seseorang yang wajah, dan suaranya persis seperti Hangeng. Atau itu memang Hangeng.

Hangeng mengulurkan tangannya ingin disambut Sungmin, tapi Sungmin sudah keburu gemetaran. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Dan nafasnya sudah mulai memberat. Sungmin merutuki kata-katanya tadi, yang dimana dia mengatakan bersedia menikah entah sebulan atau seminggu lagi. Dia benar-benar habis akal, sekian banyak orang China yang tinggal di Korea, menjadi bos furnitures dan bernama Hangkyung, kenapa yang hadir di rumahnya adalah Hangeng? Melamarnya pula, diterima kedua orang tuanya dan bodohnya Sungmin sediri mengiyakan. Sungmin ingin sekali menarik tangannya dari eomma lalu memukul mulutnya sendiri. Karena mulut itulah yang tadi mengiyakan lamaran Hangkyung atau Hangeng itu. Aishhhhhh

"Sebenarnya kita sudah mau kembali ke kantor. Disinipun urusan juga sudah beres. Untuk masalah pernikahan kalian bisa mengurusnya berdua nanti!", tutur Heechul berdiri dari sofa diikuti yang lainnya.

"Hyung!", panggil Sungmin dengan suara bergetar hebat. Dia mau menolak intinya. "Heechul hyung!"

"Aku tahu, Min. Sebagai teman aku turut senang kalau kau akan segera menikah", kata Heechul yang pura-pura salah arti. Namja cantik mempesona itu menghampiri Sungmin kemudian menyalami Sungmin bak pengantin. Memeluknya sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar, mirip siluman menyeringai karena mangsanya sudah masuk perangkap. "Eomma, appa, kita harus kembali ke kantor sekarang!", pamit Heechul setelahnya mengkode tiga lainnya untuk ikut berpamitan. "Kalau kau tadi datang lebih cepat, bisa berbincang lama dengannya. Ya sudah lain kali kau dan Han bisa kencan berdua kan"

Heechul keluar setelah memeluk eomma Sungmin. Kemudian Henry yang menatap sengit pada Sungmin lalu keluar rumah tanpa mau melihat siapapun. Dibelakang si pipi moci, Zhoumi meminta maaf atas kelakuan Henry. Menyalami pemilik rumah dan memberi selamat pada Sungmin kemudian berlalu menyusul Henry.

"Sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama di sini, tapi harus menghadiri rapat setelah ini. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam", kata Hangeng setelah terlebih dahulu menyalami appanya Sungmin dan beralih di depan anaknya. "Chagiya, bulan depan kita menikah. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menemanimu mengurus pernikahan kita nanti"

Sungmin grogi masalah nafasnya yang makin susah. Dia tak bisa menjawab apapun, padahal ingin sekali dia marah-marah, menolak sambil membentak Hangeng. Tapi tenaganya sudah habis terhisap rasa malunya. Kalau saja kejadian ini bisa diulang, Sungmin tak akan mengiyakan tadi kemudian dia akan kabur. Lari sekencang-kencangnya dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Min, kau jangan diam saja!", bentak sang eomma sambil menyetak tangan anaknya. "Hehehehehe. Pasti dia sangat senang sekali, padahal barusan dia bilang menikah seminggu lagi denganmupun dia siap!", kata eomma yang langsung ditanggapi gelengan pelan oleh Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi eomma rasa lebih baik bulan depan saja. Menikah kalau bisa untuk selamanya, jadi jangan serampangan juga mempersiapkan pernikahannya"

"Eomma benar", kata Hangeng sambil ikut tertawa dengan kedua orang tua Sungmin. "Chagiya, aku pergi dulu!", pamitnya sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Sungmin sedikit.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Han!", tutur eomma Sungmin sambil memeluk dan mencium calon menantunya. Siapa yang tak bangga, punya calon menantu baik, sopan, tampan, pintar dan kaya? Harus dijaga, jangan sampai ada orang lain merebut calon menantunya.

Hangeng dan rombongannya sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tersisa sungmin dan kedua orang tuanya saja berdiri di depan pintu. Sebenarnya eomma menyuruh Sungmin mengatar Hangeng sampai depan pagar, tapi Sungmin bicara saja tak mampu apa lagi harus berjalan sampai ke pagar rumah.

"Eomma, Appa!", panggil Sungmin sedikit menyadar pada tubuh eommanya. "Kepalaku sakit ya!" Kemudian diikuti pandangannya yang mengabur lalu gelap. Sungmin pingsan.

"Yaaaa. Min!", teriak eomma kaget. "Anak ini, terlalu senang sampai pingsan begini!", katanya setelah berhasil menangkap putranya sebelum membentur lantai. "Yeobo, angkat dia!"

"Kau tahu aku ini sudah tua, encokku sering kambuh kalau mengangkat yang berat-berat!", tolak appa Sungmin cari-cari alasan.

"Kau ini. Lalu bagaimana cara memindahkannya, apa harus diseret ha?"

"Apa boleh buat", kata appa sambil menggedikkan bahu. "Ayo bantu aku menyeretnya!"

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun rapi sedari sore. Sudah mandi, memakai pakaian bagus dan siap berangkat menghadiri fashion show. Tapi setelah menunggu setengah jam di ruang tamu, Kibum tak segera menghampirinya. Kyuhyun dongkol saat itu, lalu bergegas mengecek apa yang di lakukan Kibum hingga tak segera keluar. Kyuhyun mencari manusia es itu di kamar, tapi tak ada. Di kamar mandipun tak ada. Lalu dia menengok ke mini bar dari pintunya yang terbuka. Tak ada gerakan apapun di sana, tapi Kyuhyun melihat botol whisky dan gelas di meja dekat sofa.

Kyuhyun menyeret kaki Kibum, hingga manusia es itu terjatuh dari sofa. Saat itu Kibum tertidur setelah minum segelas whisky. Dia terlalu lelah karena beberapa hari tak punya cukup waktu untuk istirahat, dan saat dia beru tertidur, Kyuhyun menjatuhkannya dari sofa. Kibum kesal, geram dan siap marah. Memamg seperti itu reaksi yang harus ditunjukkan pada tingkah seenaknya Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun lebih dulu berteriak. Iblis itu memaki-maki Kibum, menendang meja disebelahnya dan mengomel tak karuan. Dia juga meraih dan membanting gelas di meja yang masih ada isinya saat mendapati reaksi Kibum yang ala kadarnya. Manusia es itu bangkit dan duduk kembali di sofa tanpa menanggapi Kyuhyun, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun mengomel. Saat dia hendak melempar botol whisky barulah Kibum bereaksi untuk mencegahnya.

Kibum sudah bilang tidak untuk menghadiri fashion show itu, tapi Kyuhyun tetap ingin pergi. Kyuhyun akan pergi sendiri kalau Kibum tak mau mengantar. Dia juga bilang tak akan pulang, tidur di luar sana lebih nyaman dari pada tidur dengan Kibum yang notabene-nya dianggap Kyuhyun tak sayang padanya. Yah namanya juga Kyuhyun, kalau tak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu tak akan lega rasanya.

Yang berhasil menyeret Kibum mengikuti kemauan Kyuhyun adalah saat iblis itu menyebutkan nama Yoochun. Kyuhyun akan minta Yoochun mengantarnya, menemaninya melihat fashion show dan mungkin bermalam di Yoochun swkalian. Walau Kibum pernah bilang boleh pergi ke tempat Yoochun, bukan berarti dia iklas Kyuhyun jalan kesana kemari dengan playboy yang selalu menang itu. Di sinilah mereka sekarang, di depan gedung pameran, tempat diadakannya fashiom show karya Armani.

"Kibum, nanti kalau bajunya ada yang aku suka, belikan satu untukku ya!", pinta Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng lalu menyeret Kibum masuk aula.

Belikan satu? Kibum tak yakin kalau Kyuhyun cuma mau beli satu. Satu untuk setiap model baju mungkin? Mana pernah Kyuhyun meminta barang dan hanya membeli satu? Kalau dia suka barang segudang, ya diambilnya segudang itu. Dan Kyuhyun bilang satu itu ambigu.

"Breyyy!", teriak Ceryl dari kejauhan. Yeoja bule itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Mengkodekan Kyuhyun dan Kibum agar mendekat kearah mereka. "Hi, Dear!", sapa Ceryl setelah anak dan menantunya itu mendekatinya. "Kau tampak lebih berisi dari yang terakhir ku lihat!", katanya pula sambil memeluk dan menciumi Kyuhyun.

Kibum? Setelah mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Ceryl pertanda dia tak mau disentuh yeoja bule itu, dia terpaku saja di tempatnya. Ada Lee Hyukjae berdiri di sebelah Ceryl. Memang sudah terbiasa Hyukjae atau Donghae dibawa Ceryl ke mana-mana seperti sebelumnya, yang tak biasa itu Kibum sendiri. Makin dia menahan diri, emosinya makin menjadi jadi. Tentunya emosi untuk mendapatkan Lee Hyukjae. Padahal dia sudah bertekat menghapus rasa ingin memiliki orang lain. Cuma Kyuhun di hatinya, tapi entahlah rasa ingin memiliki itu sepertinya tak datang dari hati. Mungkin Yoochun menularkan hal-hal seperti itu padanya.

Hyukjae tersenyum saja pada Kibum. Senyum kecil, tapi sekecil itu langsung membangkitkan jiwa pengembara Kibum. Kibum ingin sekali menyentuh Hyukjae, sekedar salaman mungkin cukup. Tapi nasib Kibum yang mujur mengatakan lebih dari itu. Lee Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya minta disambut Kibum untuk bersalaman. Setelah Kibum menjabat tangan namja manis itu, Hyukjae mendekatkan dirinya untuk merangkul Kibum sejenak. Tak ada semenit kemudian Hyukjae kembali ke posisi semula. Otak Kibum berteriak- teriak, tak cukul, tak cukup, tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Keadaan sedang tak mendukung.

"Lucky, i'm not forget to bring your tickets!", Ceryl tertawa tawa sendiri kemudian merangkul Kyuhyun di kanan dan Hyukjae di kirinya. "Let's see where are our seats?" Ceryl membawa keduanya melangkah dan membiarkan Kibum terabaikan. Nah inilah yang Kibum sebut keadaan yang tak mendukung.

Mereka duduk di deret ke dua. Kibum ada di antara Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae, sedangkan Ceryl ada di sisi jauh Hyukjae. Memang untung mereka membawa undangan fashion show ini, karena Hyukjae yang mengantonginya. Dia sangat hati-hati dengan undangan itu, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya demikian adalah saat Donghae meminta dengan sangat pada Eunhyuk agar bisa hadir di show perdananya. Ini karya Armani, desaigner terkenal itu. Jadi Donghae harus bisa tampil maksimal, dan Eunhyuk harus melihatnya. Eunhyuk antusias dengan pagelaran ini, ini pertama kalinya Donghae jadi model runaway, ini perta kalinya Eunhyuk datang ke acara seperti ini dan pertama kali bagi duo inyet saling membutuhkan dukungan satu sama lain melebihi sahabat.

Setelah sambutan dari pembawa acara dan tetek bengek pembukaan, show segera dimulai. Keluar pertama adalah jajaran yeoja model yang profesional dibidangnya. Berjalan berlenggokan di catwalk. Wajah mereka tak cantik, tak manis, tapi tubuh mereka sempurna. Memang model runaway aset utama adalah tubuh, bukan muka, tapi yang dibilang sempurna itu mereka menggunakan busana-busana tembus pandang bahkan sebagian cuma memakai pakaian dalam saja. Kibum mulai paham saat melihat logo Emporio Armani di salah satu celana dalam seorang model. Ini peragaan busana musim panas dan pakain dalam Emporio Armani. Lalu apakah model namja juga akan memeragakan busana dengan tema sama?

Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sudah berwow ria sedari tadi. Bebarengan dengan tamu undangan lain, dua mahkluk beda alam itu ikut ber-koor. Ceryl sendiri sibuk mencatat hal-hal yang perlu dipelajari dari model. Dia perlu mengumpulkan banyak referensi untuk diajarkan ke calon-calon modelnya sendiri. Lain dari ketiga orang itu dan undangan yang lain, Kibum diam saja. Matanya fokus melihat model keluar dari ruang ganti, berjalan di catwalk lalu kembali masuk ruang ganti kemudian digantikan model lainnya. Raga Kibum tak sibuk, tapi pikirannya sibuk. Satu kalimat tanya, seperti apa Donghae kalau memakai celana dalam Emporio Armani? Sebelah sisi, Kibum ingin Donghae menggunakan celana pendek dan kemeja pantai agar pikiran Kibum tak sampai ke hal-hal negatif, tapi sisi lainnya mengingikan Donghae berlenggokan dengan celana dalam di matanya.

Satu per satu model namja keluar, dimulai dari yang menggenakan kemeja, kemudian yang menggenakan pakaian berbentuk aneh lalu ke pakaian dalam. Donghae tak termasuk pada dua deret pertama tadi, berarti namja tampan berjuluk ikan itu sudah hampir dipastikan memakai celana dalam juga. Sudah banyak model bercelana dalam lewat tapi Donghae belum juga muncul, Kibum hampir mengira kalau Donghae bagian model telanjang kalau tak ingat ini peragaan busana, bukan peragaan tubuh telanjang.

"HAH!", Eunhyuk melonjak lalu menegang melihat model-model tampan wara wiri di depannya. Tak sadar juga saat dia menepuk paha tapi terlewat satu langkah. Tangannya bukan jatuh di pahanya, tapi paha Kibum. Untung setelah terlewat selangkah, tidak terpeleset juga ke area lain. "Mereka hebat!", pujinya sedikit iri, ingin dan hampir frustasi.

Kibum diam saja, membiarkan tangan Hyukjae mengeras dan meremat hampir di pangkal pahanya. Kibum hanya menganggapnya hadiah, tapi semakin lama dia merasakan hadiah itu semakin tak nyaman juga keadaannya. Kibum sedikit menegang, walau sudah mengambil nafas panjang tubuhnya belum bisa relaks. Apa lagi saat dia mengalihkan pandang ke model yang berseliweran, matanya menangkap sosok Donghae berjalan dari ujung jauh catwalk ke arah mereka. Kibum tak mampu berkedip, bukan, tapi dia memang tak mau berkedip seakan kalau sekali saja dia berkedip pemandangan alam indah lenyap seketika.

Donghae orang baru di dunia modeling, walau belum bisa menyaingi model pro lainnya setidaknya dia sudah berusaha imbang. Wajahnya yang tampan terkesan tak mampu menahan diri agar tak tersenyum. Donghae diciptakan untuk bergaya sambil tersenyum, bukan untuk melangkah di catwalk dengan muka keras. Donghae itu cocoknya sebagai model iklan dengan senyumnya yang hangat. Disini namja ikan itu juga lumayan, amat sangat lumayan hingga mendekati sempurna di mata Kibum. Manusia es itu menyorot Donghae, hanya Donghae. Mulai dari ujung rambutnya hingga langkah kakinya, kemudian kembali ke tengah-tengah, pada perut rata dengan abs samar itu. Lalu turun sedikit pada celana dalam semacam short pan ketat bertuliskan EMPORIA lalu lambang mirip elang, kemudian tulisan ARMANI. Donghae salah satu model pakaian dalam, dan Kibum harus mengumpat dalam hati karena tak bisa beralih dari padangan itu. Otaknya berperang, batinnya bergejolak dan sesuatu di selangkangannya juga.

Kibum menggapai tangan Kyuhyun tanpa melihatnya. Menyatukan dan menautkan jemarinya lalu merematnya kuat. Satu hal yang ingin Kibum tunjukkan, bahwa sehebat apapun gejolak yang dialami Kibum, pada Kyuhyunlah dirinya akan berhenti. Pada Kyuhyunlah hatinya akan terpaut dan menemukan kenyamanan. Dan mungkin pada Kyuhyun pula Kibum akan melampiaskan masalah selangkangannya.

"Ceryl, berikan satu katalog produk Armani kali ini!"

"Hah, untuk apa?", tanya Ceryl ditengah-tengah mencatatnya. "Kau berniat ingin memesan?"

"Mungkin!", jawab Kibum yang kemudian berdiri dengan tangannya yang masih terpaut dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menarik tangannya yang hampir terjatuh dari paha Kibum, namja manis itu hanya tersenyum malu menyadari dirinya salah meletakkan tangan. "Kita pulang!", ajak Kibum sambil menarik Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursi.

"Belum selesai, Kibum", protesnya.

"Dear, ini sudah selesai. Mereka tinggal keluar bersamaan dengan Mr. Armani dan ucapan penutup saja!", terang Ceryl yang semenjak kejadian Eunhyuk menolak jadi menantu dulu, dia telah berubah banyak.

Sejak penolak Eunhyuk dan Donghae tempo hari, Ceryl mulai berfikir untuk mengesampingkan egonya. Eunhyuk benar kalau tak mungkin ada orang yang mau dipaksa, apa lagi dipaksa jadi menantu kedua dan ketiga. Ceryl memang harus belajar memahami perasaan orang lain, dan dari Eunhyuk serta Donghae, dia memulai. Ceryl berjanji tak akan menyebut duo Inyet sebagai calon menantu lagi, tapi berubah jadi anak angkat. Dan Ceryl memang berubah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tapi kalau sedang kambuh penyakit lupanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih disebut menantu. Yah, harus maklum soal yang satu itu.

"Kalian bisa pergi lebih dulu, besok aku kirimkan katalognya ke rumah kalian!", tambahnya sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk. "By the way, kalian tidak membuang foto yang tadi ku antar kan?"

"Tidak!", jawab Kibum cepat, secepat kemauannya segera melangkah keluar dari tempat ini. Dia punya urusan yang jauh lebih mendesak dari pada membahas sebuah foto. "Ada urusan yang harus ku kerjakan!", kata Kibum yang langsung diiyai Ceryl.

Kibum segera menarik Kyuhyun cepat-cepat. Keluar dari acara fashion show itu sesegera mungkin. Mencari tempat yang aman, kemudian menagih hutang pada Kyuhyun. Ceryl yang ingin memeluk dan mencium Kyuhyun diabaikan Kibum, Kyuhyun memberontakpun tak ditanggapi. Kibum cuma titip kata selamat untuk Donghae, kemudian menyeret Kyuhyun bak tahanan yang kabur.

julie khoyul

Kibum sempat memelankan laju mobilnya di keramaian kota. Dia sedang memilih-milih tempat untuk memarkirkan mobil, tentunya di salah satu dari jajaran hotel berbintang di area situ. Saat mata Kibum menangkap hotel mewah berbintang lima, Kibum sudah hampir menikung masuk pelatarannya. Kibum menoleh sekali pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, dan dia mengurungkan niat untuk masuk area hotel. Kyuhyun tidur di tempat duduknya. Akan percuma juga membawanya masuk hotel. Kalau di rumah sering gagal, di hotelpun juga percuma kalau Kyuhyun-nya tidur. Kemudian Kibum lebih memilih pulang dan tidur dengan nyaman di rumahnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun tak mau dibangunkan. Berakhir dengan Kibum menggendongnya ke kamar. Sesudah diletakkan di ranjang, Kyuhyun bangun. Iblis itu melepas sepatunya, melepas kaosnya lalu menarik keluar celana jins-nya juga. Dia kemudian masuk selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata kembali. Kyuhyun memang aneh, segala hal yang dilakukannya saat mengantuk selalu diluar kendali otaknya, termasuk semua igauannya kepada Kibum.

Kibum selesai mandi. Badannya sudah lebih ringan dari yang tadi. Dia bercelana dalam saja saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan dari situ Kyuhyun memandanginya lama sekali. Iblis itu juga sudah memakai piama biru motif bintang yang biasanya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur lagi?", tanya Kibum yang menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kibum ikut masuk dalam selimut kemudian merebah di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak bisa tidur", jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian merebah juga menghadap Kibum. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kau kenapa? Kau tampak tak bersemangat". Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui letak kesalahan pada Kibum walau manusia itu tak menunjukkan tanda apapun di mukanya. "Kau marah padaku ya?"

"Tidak"

"Iya kan?", paksa Kyuhyun sambil menoel Kibum

"Tidak", jawab Kibum datar sambil memejamkan mata. Kibum memang tidak marah, dia hanya berusaha menahan diri.

"Kau marah kan?"

"Ssttt!", kata Kibum sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Aku ingin kau bercerita sesuatu sebelum tidur"

"Kan biasanya aku yang minta!", protes Kyuhyun sekali lagi menoel Kibum.

"Ceritakan soal keluargamu"

"Sudah!"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku lupa"

"Kau tidak lupa, tapi kau tidur saat aku cerita!", protes Kyuhyun sambil menoel Kibum lebih keras.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan sekali lagi!", pinta Kibum dengan sabarnya menghadapi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau!"

"Dimana kau tinggal sebelum ini?"

"Jelas di asrama TC-mu, Mr. Kim!", jawab Kyuhyun sebal. Pertanyaan Kibum tidak lucu.

"Rumahmu maksudnya", terang Kibum.

"Sudah ku ceritakan kemarin saat di Singapura, salah sendiri kau tak dengar"

"Aku tertidur, seperti katamu tadi", terang Kibum masih saja tak berniat membalas ucapan sengit Kyuhyun. "Ceritakan sekali lagi!", pintanya. "Kalau aku tahu dimana rumahmu, orang tuamu dan kehidupanmu sebelum ini, kalau suatu saat aku datang menemui orang tuamu tak akan banyak kesulitan"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, kemudian menyipit karena tersenyum. Apa Kibum berniat menemui orang tuanya untuk serius dengan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun senang sekali, lalu dia mulai bercerita lagi, mengulang ceritanya kemarin dan sesekali melirik Kibum kalau-kalau manusia es itu tertidur lagi. Untungnya tidak. Kibum terus memandanginya, menyimak semua yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dan seolah mencatat semua dalam memori otaknya. Ya dan suatu saat nanti, Kibum akan datang ke rumahnya, menemui orang tuanya dan menikahi Kyuhyun dengan benar dan sah.

Kibum terus memandang Kyuhyun. Memperhatikan muka dan gerak bibir iblis itu. Soal ceritanya, Kibum lagi-lagi tak nyambung. Saat dia meminta Kyuhyun bercerita itu agar bayangan tangan Hyukjae yang ada di pahanya serta tubuh hampir telanjang Donghae yang mondar-mandir di otaknya lalu menaikkan libido-nya itu lenyap. Tadi seumpama Kibum benar-benar membelokkan mobilnya ke hotel, meniduri Kyuhyun disana, jelas bayangan Hyukjae dan Donghae bisa menyatu dalam hubungan badan mereka. Dan sekarang memandang Kyuhyun komat kamit entah melafalkan kalimat apa, itu lebih baik dari pada bercinta dengannya tapi pikirannya lari ke orang lain.

Kibum berhasil mengenyahkan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Dimatanya sekarang cuma ada Kyuhyun. Dengan gayanya yang khas, iblis itu meraih hati Kibum, menenggelamkan sosok manis Lee Hyukjae dan si tampan Donghae jauh ke dasar otak Kibum. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dengan mendengus-dengus saat bercerita membuat Kibum menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang dengan mamajukan bibirnya saat kesal mampu membuat Kibum bergerak lalu mengecup singkat bibir itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Entahlah. Menurut Kibum, mungkin akan menyenangkan menghabiskan sisa malamnya dengan saling tumpang tindih. Berhangat-hangatan saat udara dingin seperti ini bagus untuk kesehatan. Atau Kibum salah arti tentang pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Aku ikut pendapatmu saja!", jawab Kibum sambil mendekat dan merangkak naik ke tubuh Kyuhyun. "Aku akan meminta, mau berbagi sedikit denganku?", pintanya yang langsung ditanggapi helaan nafas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kibum menelusupkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun. Merabai sepanjang leher putih itu dengan lidahnya. Setelah mengangkat wajahnya sejenak, tujuan berikutnya menancapkan bibir-bibir mereka. Kibum bergulat seru dengan Kyuhyun. Bibir dengan bibir, lidah dengan lidah kemudian emmm Kibum manarik diri lagi. Manusia es itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke bawah, memegangi pinggung Kyuhyun dan meraih tepian celana piamanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal yang tadi?" Kibum berdiam sejenak. "Soal ceritaku?"

"Bagus", jawab Kibum seenaknya, kemudian berusaha memelorotkan celana Kyuhyun. Apanya coba yang bagus? Cerita sebuah keluarga cuma ditanggapi bagus oleh Kibum? Jawaban tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tak dengar ceritaku lagi kan?", tanya Kyuhyun geram sambil memukul kedua tangan Kibum yang masih berusaha melepas celananya.

"Dengar", jawab Kibum santai lagi. Dia tak fokus ke pertanyaan, dia fokus kecelana Kyuhyun. Ini cuma piama, susah sekali dilepaskan. Kyuhyun bergeming, diam bagai batu. Lalu tangannya adu tarik dengan Kibum. Kenapa, kenapa selalu seperti ini setiap Kibum meminta jatahnya?

"Ku tes dulu. Siapa nama orang tuaku, kalau kau dengar tadi?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil lebih menguatkan pegangannya pada celananya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Cho"

Yah seluruh dunia juga tahu itu. Kalau Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, jelas Tuan dan Nyonya Cho adalah orang tuannya, karena marganya Cho. Tapi apa Kibum paham, manusia bermarga Cho itu banyak. Di komplek rumah Kyuhyun saja ada 15 keluarga bermarga Cho, lalau berapa banyak kalau keluarga bermarga Cho di Korea dihitung?

"Kalau begitu, dimana aku tinggal?"

Kibum mati langkah. Dia tak dengar secuilpun cerita Kyuhyun tadi. Alamat yang pernah didatanginya saja Kibum bisa lupa, apa lagi yang tak pernah didengarnya. Kalau Kyuhyun mau memberi waktu sebentar, Kibum bisa membuka data trainee dk TC dan dia pasti menemukan alamat rumah Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kita kerumahmu bersama sama. Aku yang menyetir dan kau tunjukkan jalannya"

"Kau benar-benar tak niat mendengar ceritaku kan? Kau tak mau bertemu orang tuaku? Ya ya, Kim Kibum. Keluargaku tak penting bagimu", kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Kibum sampai terguling di sampingnya. Kibum mencoba meraih Kyuhyun, tapi tangannya ditepis. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Aku ada masalah serius soal daya ingat, kau juga tahu itu", kata Kibum mulai berdiplomasi. "Denganmu harusnya mampu menutupi kekuranganku ini", lanjutnya. Ini kutiban kalimat yang dicontohkan Yoochun dulu sekali. Dan untungnya Kibum ingat bagian itu. Yoochun juga bilang, minta maaf itu sebenarnya satu hal yang sangat dikagumi pasangan. Dan Kibum sedang mempraktekkannya. "Aku tidak biasa mengatakan ini, tidak tahu juga bagaimana memulainya, tapi aku minta maaf", kata Kibum datar kemudian berbalik badan. Tidur memunggungi Kyuhyun.

"Kibummmm!", rengek Kyuhyun yang entah baru saja terenyuh atau terabaikan oleh Kibum. "Hadap sini!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil menendang bokong Kibum. Kibum segera menghadap Kyuhyun, tapi masih diam saja. "Mendekat!', perintah Kyuhyun lagi. Kibum mendekat juga, terlalu dekat tapi tidak menyetuh Kyuhyun. Kibum mulai menutup matanya, dia memilih tidur dari pada memulai pertengkaran dengan iblis ini. "Jangan tidur!", perintah Kyuhyun lagi sambil memukul bahu Kibum. Ih, Kyuhyun suka melakukan kekerasan pada Kibum, tapi dia tahu batasan. Asal kekerasannya pada Kibum tak meninggalkan luka, itu sah baginya.

"Aku harus apa? Ini sudah malam, waktunya tidur". Iya, karena waktunya untuk bercinta sudah dihapus Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuhnya sendiri ke badan Kibum. Dia mendusal-dusal ke dalam pelukan Kibum yang dibuatnya sendiri. Melingkarkan tangan Kibum ke tubuhnya, lalu dia sembunyi di dada Kibum.

"Katanya aku tak boleh menyentuhmu?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang aku yang sedang menyentuhmu", katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke badan Kibum. "Kibum, nanti kalau mau menemui orang tuaku kau harus bawa oleh-oleh yang banyak biar mereka menerimamu"

"Akan ku lakukan"

"Lalu kapan kau mau kesana?"

"Setelah kau bayar hutangmu padaku!", kata Kibum datar, tapi membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Selama ini, berbicara dengan Kibum di atas ranjang selalu berakhir dengan urusan isi celana. Kibum benar-benar mesum. "Tentu saja setelah waktunya tepat", ralatnya.

"Waktu tang tepat itu kapan? Setelah aku membayar hutang?"

"Mungkin. Jadi kapan kau akan siap membayar hutangmu? Jangan lupa bungannya juga", tanya Kibum sambil menarik pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Secepatnya!"

"Semankin cepat kau bersiap, semakin cepat pula aku menemui orang tuamu!" Kyuhyun mengangguk di pelukan Kibum. Lalu karena Kyuhyun tidak mau diajak bercinta sekarang, setidaknya bisa berciuman sekarang.

"Kibum, aku mencintaimu!"

Kibum tak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Dia menunjukkan jawabannya lewat tindakan. Mengecup dahi Kyuhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya yang artinya 'Iya aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu'

"Kibum!"

"Untuk hari ini jangan mengigau. Tutup mata dan mulutmu!", bentak Kibum yang merasa Kyuhyun segera memulai aksi igau mengigau sebelum tidur.

To be continue

Sepertinya Kibum mulai serius sama Kyuhyun ya?


	33. Chapter 33

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 33:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Terima kasih masih membaca sampai sejauh ini. Readers baru selamat datang. Dan chap 33 is up. Happy reading!

Saling Posesif

Setelah membuka mata pagi-pagi sekali, Kyuhyun bergeming di tempat tidur. Kibum memeluknya menjadikan tubuhnya hangat diudara pagi yang dingin. Kyuhyun berdiam melirik kesana kemari sambil membuat hipotesis tentang semua hal yang dilihatnya sekarang. Tentang kamarnya dan tentu saja tentang Kibum juga. Matahari mulai naik kemudian Kibum bangun. Dan seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan menyerobot saat manusia es itu hendak mandi

Kyuhyun menunggu di dapur dengan susu coklat panas di depannya. Kali ini dia tak mau meniupi susunya, pertimbangannya dari pada energinya habis untuk meniupi susu panas lebih baik digunakannya untuk bermain PSP. Kibum datang beberapa menit berikutnya, menggenakan pakaian rapi hendak pergi bekerja. Sebagai suami yang bertanggung jawab, sudah menjadi kewajibannya bekerja untuk menafkahi istrinya yang banyak tingkah, tapi dicintainya itu. Kibum menggeser kursi kemudian duduk di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan!", sapa ahjumma yang baru datang. Pembantunya itu segera menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan, setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kibum. "Pancake? Omelet?", tanya ahjumma pada Kibum.

"Apa saja!", jawab Kibum tak pernah pilih-pilih makanan.

"Kau tidak menawariku?", protes Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan PSP-nya ke meja. Kyuhyun meraih susu-nya kemudian memulai proses meniup. "Kalau cuma minum susu tiap hari, aku mana bisa gemuk!"

"Kau bilang tak mau makan"

"Kau harus memaksaku makan, ahjumma!" Kibum melirik pada Kyuhyun, mengkodekan agar iblis itu tak merepotkan ahjumma. "Ya ya ya. Aku tak usah makan. Biar kurus terus. Biar orang-orang tahu kalian tak becus mengurusiku", katanya menjawab lirikan Kibum barusan.

Nyatanya ahjumma membuat dua piring sarapan untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kibum memakan sarapannya, meminum kopinya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak. Minum susu saja dia bilang sudah kenyang, dia tak mau makan lagi. Jadi percuma saja dia dibuatkan sarapan kalau pada akhirnya tak dimakan juga.

"Kibum!", panggil Kyuhyun saat manager TC itu meninggalkan dapur dan segera bersiap ke kantor.

"Hn"

"Mana handphonemu!" Kibum menyerahkan handphone-nya begitu saja kemudiam berjalan pergi diikuti Kyuhyun. "Katanya kau mau mengganti handphone-ku. Kapan?"

"Nanti saja, aku sibuk"

"Kau mana pernah tak sibuk!", celetuknya sambil mendial-dial nomor pada smartphone-nya.

Kibum ke kamarnya, mengambil berkas-berkas yang akan dibawa ke TC hari ini. Kyuhyunpun mengekornya ke kamar.

"Heechul hyung!", sapa Kyuhyun setelah panggilannya tersambung. Sayangnya setelah itu Kyuhyun diam saja, manyun sambil mengernyit-ngeryitkan dahi. Heechul sepertinya bicara panjang lebar dari sebrang kemudian berakhir telephone-nya ditutup. "Nenek sihir kurang ajar, aku belum bicara apapun dia sudah mengomel tak karuan!", rutuknya sambil mendial nomor lain.

Kibum masa bodoh saja melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Hari kerja, dan pagi-pagi begini iblis itu menelepon orang, jelas akan ditolak. Kibum mengemasi berkas yang akan dibawanya, kemudian berjalan ke arah tas kerjanya untuk dimasukkan dan ditata dalam tas. Kyuhyun mengekor lagi walau itu cuma perjalan dari satu sisi kamar ke sisi lainnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum sumringah saat terdengar jawaban dari ujung telponnya lagi.

"Siwon hyung, kau sibuk? Tidak kan?", tanyanya sambil memaksa. "Ha? Ini baru jam berapa, kau sudah berangkat ke TC? Kau harus santai sejenak Hyung, jangan bekerja terlalu ngotot begitu", tutur Kyuhyun yang kemudian meringis karena Kibum memelototinya. "Kibum? Aku yang meneponmu, kau malah menanyakan Kibum. Kau tidak asik, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong kau tak rindu padaku? Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku makan siang?"

"Tutup telponnya!", kata Kibum sedikit keras, yang jelas terdengar sampai ujung telpon.

"Eh, tidak jadi hyung. Nanti aku makan dirumah saja", katanya sambil menatap benci pada Kibum. "Kalau kau punya waktu, kapan-kapan mainlah kemari, Hyung". Kyuhyun munutup telpon setelah berpamitan pada Siwon.

Kibum sudah kembali pada kegiatannya. Memasukkan semuanya dan mengeceknya sejenak, setelah beres Kibum mejinjing tasnya dibawa ke luar kamar. Kyuhyun masih mengikuti juga, dan masih mendial nomor di handphone-nya.

"Yaaa Isa, aku bukan Kibum!", pekik Kyuhyun setelah telponnya tersambung. Ditanggapi dari sebrang, tapi yang menanggapi langsung nyerocos membicarakan soal bar, minuman dan segala macam tetek bengek pesta. "Aku Kyuhyun!", bentaknya pada Isa. "A O, A O apa? Memangnya kalau ada orang meneleponmu dengan nomor ini pasti Kibum begitu? Bisa saja aku, bisa ahjumma, bisa ahjussi!", omel Kyuhyun yang membuat Isa terdiam. Bule cantik itu jelas tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun. "Bicara denganmu sungguk tak menyenangkan", katanya yang kemudian memencet kasar smartphone Kibum menutup panggilan.

"Jangan ganggu orang pagi-pagi begini!" Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu saja, kemudian kembali fokus pada handphonenya. Kyuhyun mencari di contact name Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung ke nama berawalan huruf Y. Ada Yoochun dan Yunho. Kalau menelepon Yunho, dia mau membahas apa? Kan Kyuhyun tak begitu akrab dengan namja itu. Kalau menelepon Yoochun, nanti Chunnie baby-nya terganggu. Kasihan kalau pagi-nya Yoochun terganggu telpon dari Kyuhyun. "Kibum, Chunnie baby kalau pagi begini sedang apa ya? Aku meneleponnya mengganggu atau tidak?"

"Sangat mengganggu. Tak usah telpon Yoochun, atau siapapun!", larang Kibum yang sebenarnya juga merasa masih saja kalah dari Yoochun. "Kau ikut ke TC atau tidak?"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau di rumah. Nanti aku akan menelepon Changmin saja, dia pasti tidak terganggu kalau aku yang meneleponnya!"

Tadinya Kibum tak masalah kalau handphone-nya dipegang Kyuhyun. Tapi setelah mendengar nama asing disebutkan Kyuhyun, Kibum jadi tak rela kalau handphone-nya digunakan untuk menelephone orang lain. Lagi pula siapa itu Changmin? Temannya Kyuhyun? Ah, teman atau bukan Kyuhyun tak boleh menelephone yang namanya Changmin itu.

"Berikan handphoneku!"

"Aku belum selesai"

"Berikan!" Kyuhyun mau menelepon Changmin, tapi Kibum merebut paksa handphone-nya lalu mengantonginya. "Kau ikut aku ke TC sekarang!", paksanya.

"Tidak mau"

"Ikut sekarang!", perintah Kibum sambil mencekal tangan Kyuhyun dan hendak menyeretnya.

"Tidak mau!", tolak Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan tangan Kibum. "Aku malu kembali kesana. Harusnya kan aku sudah bekerja, tidak kembali kesana cuma mengikutimu!"

"Kau bantu aku bekerja di sana" Kalau Kyuhyun ikut kemanapun Kibum pergi, lebih mudah juga baginya untuk mengawasi iblis itu. Jangan sampai ada orang menyerobot Kyuhyun darinya. "Ikut!", paksanya sekali lagi.

"Tidak mau!", tolaknya juga.

"Baiklah, kau di rumah saja. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku pulang nanti. Jangan menelepon siapapun tanpa sepengetahuanku!", larangnya. Biar saja terdengar posesif, nyatanya Kibum memang posesif.

"Aku mau menelepon Changmin"

"Tidak usah menelepon Changmin!"

"Aku mau menemui Changmin

"Jangan menemuinya!"

"Kenapa kau melarang-larang aku terus? Changmin itu temanku. Aku merindukannya, Kibum", protesnya sambil mengepal geram. "Sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya. Rinduuu sekali", terang Kyuhyun sambil mengela nafas lesu.

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut ke TC, jangan telpon siapapun, jangan pergi kemanapun!", perintah Kibum meninggikan suaranya. "Atau besok aku tak jadi menemui orang tuamu!"

Kyuhyun membelalak, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia ingin meloncat lalu memeluk Kibum, tapi sebelumnya dia menoleh kanan kiri, lalu kearah jauh. Setelah situasi aman Kyuhyun benar-benar melocat dan memeluk Kibum. Kyuhyun memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, dia mau berterima kasih. Mencium Kibum dan mungkin mengantarkannya sampai pintu.

"Kau mau apa?", tanya Kibum sambil memundurkan kepalanya.

"Sssstt, Kibum jangan keras-keras nanti ahjumma dan ahjussi dengar", katanya sambil celingak celinguk lagi. "Aku mau menciummu!"

"Tidak usah. Aku sedang tak mood berciuman denganmu", tolak Kibum sambil melepaskan diri dari Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi!", pamitnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"YA YA, KIBUM CIUM AKU DULU!", teriak Kyuhyun sekerasnya. "AHJUMMAAAAAA!". Kibum tak peduli, manusia es itu melenggang saja. "AHJUSSIIIIIII!"

"JANGAN TERIAK!", bentak Kibum saat itu berhenti.

Pintu depan terbuka kasar, ahjussi muncul dari sana sambil kebingungan. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini Kyuhyun berteriak? Ahjumma juga. Dengan masih memakai apron yeoja paruh baya itu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Ada apa, ada apa?", tanya ahjumma yang selalu gugup kalau dengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum tak mau menciumku!", adunya sambil menyengir dihadapan dua pembantunya.

Kibum jelas malu pada pembantunya. Cuma masalah ciuman saja ahjumma dan ahjussi dibawa-bawa. Kibum berbalik, berjalan tergesa ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih meringis ditempatnya. Kibum mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun lalu buru-buru pergi. Ahjumma dan ahjussi melonggo saja melihat yang barusan. Bukan yang pertama kali mereka lihat memang, tapi seakan mereka dipanggil jadi saksi ciuman Kibum dan Kyuhyun di pagi hari. Majikan mereka memang agak erotis kalau soal itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat?", tanya Kyuhyun sewot. "Kembali bekerja!", usirnya sambil melenggang ke kamar.

julie khoyul

Kibum akan makan di luar istirahat siang kali ini. Tadinya dia mengajak Siwon, melihat namja kuda itu juga siap-siap keluar, tapi ternyata Siwon punya acara makan siang sendiri dengan kekasihnya. Heechul mungkin, atau orang lain. Kibum tak mau tahu, asal itu bukan trainee di TC-nya. Kemudian manager TC itu keluar sendiri. Sesaat membelokkan dan memarkir mobilnya di sebuah restoran, Kibum teringat Kyuhyun. Dulu pertama kali bertemu dengan iblis dan partner-nya itu, Kibum ditipu dan dibawa ke restoran ini. Siapa sangka setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun benar-benar menipu hatinya. Sekarang Kibum terlanjur cinta Kyuhyun, lalu dia harus apa lagi selain memelihara iblis itu dirumahnya sebagai istri?

Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun sedang apa? Tadi pagi dia menelepon Siwon meminta ditraktir makan siang walau kemudian tak jadi. Sudahkah dia makan sekarang ini? Kibum mengambil handphone di sakunya, kemudian mencari nomor rumahnya dan menelepon ke sana.

"Yaboseo!", sapa ahjumma dari sana.

"Ahjumma, mana Kyuhyun?"

"Hah? Nyonya?", tanya ahjumma rada-rada gugup.

Beberapa menit setelah Kibum berangkat, Kyuhyun menelepon Changmin. Mereka berbicara lama sekali, sampai tertawa tawa dan bercerita satu sama lain. Kemudian setelah menutup telepon, Kyuhyun bersiap pergi menemui Changmin. Kibum melarang Kyuhyun keluar rumah, tapi menurut Kyuhyun asalkan Kibum tak tahu semuanya akan baik- baik saja. Sebelum pergi dia pamitan pada ahjumma, dan janji akan pulang sebelum Kibum sampai rumah. Mana tahu walau tak pulang ternyata Kibum menelepon mengecek keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ada Kyuhyun lain di rumah kita?", tanya Kibum ditanggapi tawa gugup dari ahjumma. "Mana dia?"

"Dia bilang mau menemui temannya?", jawab ahjumma takut-takut. Ahjumma tak mungkin bisa berbohong pada Kibum.

"Siapa temannya?"

"Temannya dari kecil"

"Iya, siapa namanya?", tanya Kibum jadi tak sabaran.

"Changmin", jawab ahjumma ragu-ragu. Dia benar-benar takut Kibum marah. Kenapa Kyuhyun tak minta ijin dulu pada Kibum sebelum pergi. Kalau dilarang pergi sendiri, bisa menunggu Kibum pulang untuk mengantarnya. Kalau kejadiannya Kyuhyun pergi diam-diam begini, kan ahjumma yang takut dimarahi Kibum. "Nyonya bilang cuma sebentar", tambah ahjumma agar Kibum tak begitu marah.

Kibum menstarter mobilnya, menjadikan ahjumma makin takut saja. Sudah pasti tuannya itu akan menyusul Kyuhyun dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran lagi. Walau ahjumma tak peduli dengan pertengkaran sebelum sebelumnya, beda dengan masalah kali. Orang ketiga, mungkin begitu ahjumma menyebutnya. Bisa jadi bahaya dikeluarga Kibum dan Kyuhyun kalau ada orang ketiga.

"Dimana rumah Changmin itu?", tanya Kibum sambil melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pelataran restoran.

"Tidak tahu, Tuan"

"Telpon aku kalau dia sudah pulang duluan!', perintah Kibum yang lalu memutus sambungan tanpa menunggu jawaban ahjumma.

Kibum tak bisa percaya soal status Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Teman masa kecil? Itu kan kata Kyuhyun. Dan selama yang Kibum paham, berteman dari kecil terkadang bisa berubah jadi cinta saat dewasa. Kibum hanya tak ingin itu terjadi. Kyuhyun istrinya, hanya miliknya.

Manusia es itu melajukan mobilnya ke jalanan. Entah dia mau pergi kemana, bahkan dia tak tahu kemana biasanya Kyuhyun pergi. Kalau iblis itu bilang menemui teman-nya, bisa jadi mereka ada dimana-mana tempat yang Kibum tak pernah tahu. Atau kalau Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah orang yang namanya Changmin itu, berarti Kyuhyun berada dekat rumah orang tuanya. Kibum menepi sebentar, kemudian mencoba menelepon kembali yang kali ini ke kantornya. Dia menghubungi bagian informasi, meminta data alamat trainee seangkatan Kyuhyun untuk di kirim ke emailnya. Yang dicarinya memang alamat orang tua Kyuhyun, tapi kalau Kibum tanya alamat itu takutnya bagian informasi curiga. Masak menantu tak tahu alamat rumah mertuanya? Atau lebih buruk lagi, Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun tanpa persetujuan orang tuanya.

Setelah disanggupi bagian informasi, beberapa menit kemudian Kibum sudah mendapatkan alamat rumah Kyuhyun. Tak jauh sebenarnya, tapi apa siap Kibum bertemu mertua sekarang? Bahkan tanpa tahu secuilpun informasi keluarga Kyuhyun? Saat Kibum mulai frustasi, bepikir maju mundur soal mertua, Hp-nya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari Yoochun.

"Apa? Kau menelepon pada saat yang tidak tepat!", kata Kibum sesegera mungkin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Nada bicaramu seperti baru diacuhkan Kyuhyun saja". Kibum berdecak kemudian mendengus sebal. Dia bukan sedang diacuhka Kyuhyun, tapi ditinggalkan menemui lelaki lain di luar sana. Yoochun terkekeh saat Kibum membalasnya dengan dengusan. "Kibum, aku minta tolong padamu. Bisa kau ke kantorku setelah pulang kerja?"

"Tidak, aku sibuk!", jawab Kibum ketus. Dia memang sibuk. Sibuk memikirkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Changmin lalu entah dimana dua orang itu berada sekarang.

"Aku sedang keluar sekarang. Ada meeting tiba-tiba di anak cabang perusahaanku. Mungkin aku baru bisa kembali setelah malam"

"Kalau kau kembali setelah malam, lalu untuk apa kau suruh aku datang ke kantormu?", protes Kibum keras. "Menggantikanmu bekerja?"

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau menyerobot orang bicara. Kau sedang datang bulan atau sedang cemburu ha?"

"Ck. Lupakan!", jawab Kibum cepat.

"Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya ada di kantorku. Aku tak bisa mengatarkan mereka pulang, jadi ku minta kau menjemputnya sekaligus mengantarkan pulang teman-temannya!"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi!", serobot Kibum lagi.

"Mau kubilang kau menyerobot kalimatku terus", bela Yoochun. "Ya sudahlah kalau kau tak bisa. Aku minta tolong Yunho saja!", kata Yoochun langsung meggeser tombol end di smartphonenya.

"Shit!", umpat Kibum setelah telepon diputus dari pihak Yoochun.

julie khoyul

"Selamat siang Mr. Kim!", sapa resepsionis di kantornya Yoochun.

"Istriku ada di dalam, suruh dia turun!", perintah Kibum seenak jidatnya. "Kenapa kau bengong?", tanyanya setelah perintahnya ditanggapi wajah bingung resepsionis itu.

"Istri anda yang mana?"

Oh iya. Yunho dan Yoochun tahu Kyuhyun istri Kibum, tapi bukan berarti resepsionisnya Yoochun juga tahu. Lagi pula baru pertama kali ini Kibum menanyakan istrinya ke orang lain.

"Tadi Yoochun kemari membawa seorang namja, itu istriku"

Resepsionis cantik itu menggeleng, kemudian menunjukkan empat jarinya ke depan Kibum.

"Empat orang namja Mr. Kim", jelasnya.

"Yang namanya Kyuhyun. Suruh dia turun sekarang!", perintahnya lagi.

Resepsionis mengangguk, kemudian meraih telpon di sampingnya dan mulai memencet-mencet angka. Yeoja itu berbicara sebentar dengan seseorang di atas saja, kemudian menutup telponnya sambil mendesah.

"Maaf Mr. Kim. Sekertaris Mr. Park bilang istri anda sibuk dan tak mau diganggu" Kibum mendelik ke arah resepsionis itu, menjadikan yeoja cantik itu gelagapan dan meraih telepon lalu menghubungi sekertaris Yoochun lagi. "Saya sudah bilang anda disini, tapi istri anda tak mau diganggu", katanya lagi sambil menunduk berulang ulang. Ada-ada saja si Kyuhyun itu, suaminya ingin menemuinya dia malah bilang tak mau diganggu. Siapa yang tidak stres kalau harus menghadapi Kibum untuk menyampaikan berita seperti itu?

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Mereka ada di atap gedung", jawab resepsionis itu sambil menunduk lagi. Dia baru bisa mengelus dada lega saat Kibum melenggang masuk lift.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun berada di tepian tembok atap gedung. Posisinya seperti mau melompat bunuh diri. Berpegangan pada tali yang ditarik Changmin di tengah lantai atap dan talinya menjuntai kebawah gedung. Entah Kyuhyun benar-benar mau bunuh diri atau menirukan gaya tim SWAT turun dari gedung tinggi itu dengan tali, yang pasti ini adegan berbahaya.

"Sudah selesai belum? Ah kalian payah", omel Kyuhyun lebih kencang menarik talinya. "Kekiri lagi. Ke kiri. Yaaa, kalian tahu kiri tidak?", teriaknya. "Itu kanan bodoh! Geser ke kiri!"

Kibum masuk dan awal matanya memandang mendapati tubuh Kyuhyun yang condong ke luar tembok gedung. Mata Kibum membulat, dia mengeram kesal lalu berlari secepat mungkin meraih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri lama berdiri disitu membuat kakinya pegal. Dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya sebentar, tapi malah kaki kirinya kesemutan dan tak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi. Kyuhyun oleng dan akan terjatuh ke bagian luar tembok.

"KYUUUU!", teriak Changmin yang kemudian menutup mata karena tak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun jatuh.

"KAU MAU MATI HA?", bentak Kibum yang tadi dengan sigapnya menarik Kyuhyun sebelum jatuh. "KAU MAU MEMBUATKU JADI DUDA SECEPAT INI?"

Tadi pegangan Kyuhyun ke tali terlepas. Beban dibawahnya terlalu berat sampai membuatnya lama berdiri dan kesemutan. Kalau Kyuhyun berada di situ, itu bukan sengaja mau bunuh diri.

"KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI? MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN? " Kyuhyun manyun dimarahi Kibum. Dia berada direngkuhan Kibum, tapi tak berani bergerak. Kibum salah paham, tapi kalau Kyuhyun membela diri, nanti Kibum tak selesai selesai marahnya. "KAU PAHAM AKU MENCINTAIMU?", Kyuhyun melongo saat itu. "AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU DENGAR?", teriak Kibum di depan muka Kyuhyun. "TAK KUIJINKAN KAU PERGI APAPUN ALASANNYA!", bentaknya ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengkerut bukan karena takut, tapi merasa Kibum lucu saja. Dia kemudian tersenyum, tertawa lalu menjerit-jerit kesenangan. Kyuhyun menelusup ke dada Kibum dan memeluk Kibum erat setelahnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Kibum berusaha menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari dadanya. Dia masih ingin memarahi iblis itu atas tindakan yang membuat Kibum cemas barusan. Kibum hampir terkena serangan jantung saat Kyuhyun akan jatuh tadi. Sedetik saja dia terlambat menangkap Kyuhyun, dia kehilangan iblis itu selamanya. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun, dan ingin hidup jadi suami istri secepatnya. Setelah Kyuhyun selamat, Kibum benar-benar berjanji besok akan ke rumah orang tua Kyuhyun, meminta Kyuhyun dari orang tuanya lalu menikahinya secara sah.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!", paksa Kibum agar Kyuhyun mau memandangnya dulu.

"Aku mencintimu, Kibum!", kata Kyuhyun kembali memuruk di dada Kibum.

Kibum meluluh. Dia membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di pelukannya, duduk di lantai atap yang panaspun tak apa asal mereka tetap bersama. Kibum mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, kemudian mengecupi rambut Kyuhyun berkali-kali seraya bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan lagi!", perintah Kibum sudah mulai lembut.

Beberapa detik saling memeluk, ekor mata Kibum menangkap sesosok namja berdiri mematung memandangi mereka. Kibum menoleh dan didapatinya calon istri Yunho itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Sedang apa disini?", tanya Kibum datar, kembali ke Kibum yang biasanya. "Yunho mencarimu dari kemarin-kemarin"

"Aku tahu!", jawabnya masih tak lepas memandang adegan saling peluk Kibum dan Kyuhyun. "Ahjussi, ada hubungan apa antara kau dan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia suamiku", jawab Kyuhyun sambil meringis bangga.

"Aku tak tanya kau, Kyu!", balas Changmin sadis. Dia merasa teman masa kecilnya ini sudah membohonginya juga Kibum. Waktu itu, bukannya Kyuhyun punya pacar yeoja bule yang cantik yang punya mobil keren. Kalau Kibum suaminya, berarti Kyuhyun selingkuh.

"Dia istriku!", jawab Kibum datar.

"Yang benar saja? Kenapa kau tak beritahu aku, Kyu? Apa biar kau bisa selingkuh seenakmu tanpa ada orang yang menegurmu?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau sudah selingkuh. Itu tak baik!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh!", bela Kyuhyun.

"Kau selingkuh!"

"Aku tidak selingkuh!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidaaaakkkk!", pekik Kyuhyun. "Kibum, aku tidak selingkuh", rengeknya meminta bantuan.

"Ahjussi, dia selingkuh!"

"Kau ini temanku, kenapa tak percaya padaku?", protes Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Kyuhyun memang temannya, teman dari kecil malahan. Teman dikala susah senang bersama. Tapi kalau Kyuhyun selingkuh, harus ditegur biar segera insaf. Tidak peduli Kyuhyun itu teman atau bukan, salah ya tetap salah. Lagi pula Kibum kan temannya Yunho, temannya Yunho teman Changmin juga. Kan suatu hari nanti Changmin akan menikah dengan Yunho.

"Diam kalian berdua!", lerai Kibum sambil melepaskan Kyuhyun dari pelukannya.

Kibum juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama, sering malahan. Hyukjae, Donghae dan yeoja-yeoja di luar sana pernah sekali dua kali keluar dengannya. Walau Kibum tak menyebutnya perselingkuhan, setidaknya tindakannya itu membuat Kyuhyun kabur waktu itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sakit hati, sama sepertinya saat Kyuhyun mengabaikan larangannya lalu pergi menemui Changmin. Tapi setelah kejadian Kyuhyun hampir jatuh barusan, Kibum tak mau marah. Kibum cuma mau Kyuhyun untuknya, jadi harus lupakan masalah yang sudah lewat. Saling memaafkan dan memulai babak baru.

"Selingkuh atau tidak, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan lakukan lagi. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan orang manapun walau itu teman dekatmu. Termasuk Changmin itu!", tutur Kibum bijak sambil kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau mau menemui orang, bilang padaku dulu"

"Aku?", tanya Changmin yang barusan mengernyit bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Kyuhyun tak boleh menemuiku, ahjussi? Kita kan teman"

"Kalau kalian berteman tentu boleh saling ketemu, tapi tidak untuk Changmin sebelum minta ijin padaku!". Changmin menepok jidatnya sendiri sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Ahjussi, aku Changmin! Changmin itu aku!", terang Changmin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Changmin. Changmin!", katanya lagi sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di hidung. "Aku Changmin ya Kyu?", tanyanya sambil minta persetujuan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, Changmin itu dia", kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Changmin.

Kibum melirik pada Changmin. Jadi calon istrinya Yunho itu namanya Changmin? Bagaimana bisa Kibum tak tahu? Kibum kemudian melirik Kyuhyun. Pantas saja tingkah mereka mirip. Sedari kecil mereka hidup dengan cara sama, mirip setan semua.

"Angin disini kencang, ayo kuantar pulang!", kata Kibum untuk menutupi malunya. Dia cuma berharap dua namja unik itu tak menduga kalau tadi Kibum sempat cemburu pada namja bernama Changmin. Lagi pula tadi Kibum belum tahu kalau Changmin itu calon istri Yunho, orang yang sama dihadapannya ini.

Kibum segera berdiri, kemudian menarik kasar Kyuhyun untuk berdiri juga. Kibum mengkodekan agar Changmin ikut bersamanya. Lebih baik dia membawa Kyuhyun dan Changmin turun dari atap secepatnya, dari pada nantinya dua mahkluk ini bertindak seperti tadi.

"Tunggu dulu, Kibum!". Kyuhyun melepaskan diri, berjalan cepat-cepat ke tepian tembok lagi. Kali ini bukan untuk melakukan hal tadi, tapi menengok kebawah saja. "Siapa yang melepas talinya tadi?", bentak Kyuhyun ke arah bawah tembok. "Kalau tadi aku jatuh, mati, siapa yang tanggung jawab? Mau kuhantui kalian semua kalau aku mati, ha?"

"Kyu, Sungmin hyung pingsan setelah menjawab telpon dari eomma-nya!", terang Ryeowook yang sekarang sedang memangku kepala Sungmin.

Ternyata, di bawah tembok itu ada gondola besar. Ada beberapa orang di situ, salah duanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tadinya mereka akan membuat kejutan untuk Yoochun. Karena mereka kira hari ini hari ulang tahun Chunnie baby-nya itu. Mereka sempat melihat agenda Yoochun yang tertinggal di meja. Tertulis 'My Special Day', jadi mereka kira Yoochun ulang tahun hari ini. Mereka butuh membuat kejutan kan? Menempelkan tulisan 'Happy B-day Chunnie Baby' di kaca ruangan Yoochun sebelah luar.

Seperti biasanya, setiap pagi Yoochun akan mampir ke minimarket-nya Hyemi untuk menengok Changmin. Demi Yunho tentunya. Dan tadi itu dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun juga. Yoochun baru tahu kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun itu sahabat sedari kecil. Dan ternyata Hyemi kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Pantas saja pertama kali melihat Hyemi, Yoochun merasa pernah melihat yeoja itu sebelumnya. Mirip Kyuhyun sih, walau Hyemi jauh lebih cantik, tapi Kyuhyun yang lebih menarik.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memaksa ikut Yoochun kekantornya. Mereka bilang ingin membantu Yoochun bekerja, alasan sebenarnya tak mau berlama-lama di dekat Hyemi saja. Yeoja itu kalau mengomel pada dua adiknya susah berhenti. Dan walau Yoochun tahu mereka tak mungkin bisa membantu pekerjaannya, Yoochun tetap membawa mereka. Saat perjalanan, mobil yang dikendarai Yoochun hampir menabrak Sungmin. Sungmin yang hari ini ijin tak masuk kerja, luntang lantung keluar dijalanan. Menenangkan diri katanya, menghadapi pernikahan bulan depan membuat jiwanya tergoncang. Berakhir Sungmin ikut rombongan mereka juga, dari pada dibiarkan dijalan lalu tertabrak kendaraan lain.

Sebelum istirahat siang, Changmin mengeluh lapar. Sampai dia harus menggelendot manja pada Yoochun agar Yoochun segera membawanya ke restoran terdekat. Dan ternyata selain Kyuhyun, Changmin juga sama tak tahu malu. Berempat lagi, mereka makan siang sebelum waktunya, dan ketika masuk sebuah restoran, Sungmin melihat namja imut berlebihan duduk di salah satu meja sambil celingak celinguk. Ryeowook menunggu Yesung. Yesung menjanjikan makan siang dengan Ryeowook, namja imut berlebihan itu datang dua jam sebelum janjinya dengan Yesung. Mereka makan berlima setelahnya, lalu Ryeowook ikut rombongan Yoochun ke kantornya. Yesung bahkan belum datang saat mereka pergi.

"Kita tidak jadi buat kejutan untuk Chunnie baby. Ayo naik kita pulang saja!"

Ryeowook mengambil HP yang tadi ditinggalkan Sungmin sebelum pingsan, dia mendekatkan ditelingannya dan mendengar suara perempuan sedang bicara dari sebrang. Tampaknya eomma-nya Sungmin tak tahu kalau anaknya pingsan.

"Ahjumma, Sungmin hyung pingsan. Kau telpon nanti lagi ya kalau dia sudah sadar!" Suara eomma Sungmin terkejut di sana lalu kemudian terdengar yeoja itu bicara dengan suaminya. 'Yeobo, anakmu pingsan lagi begitu kuberitahu pernikahannya dimajukan seminggu lagi. Aduh Sungmin itu, kenapa pingsan dijadikan kebiasaan saat mendapat berita bahagia begini. Aku takut dia pingsan juga waktu mengucap janji didepan pendeta nanti. Ckckck!", kata eomma Sungmin kemudian menutup telponnya.

julie khoyul

Tagihan kartu kredit Kibun akan meledak lagi bulan ini. Saat membawa empat namja pulang, Kyuhyun menyuruh Kibum berhenti di toko elekteonik. Kemudian bercerita pada teman-temannya kalau dia punya kenangan tersendiri dengan toko ini. Tentang beli handphone yang sekarang sudah rusak. Jadi intinya Kyuhyun menyindir Kibum supaya janjinya untuk membelikan handphone tidak ditunda-tunda terus.

Ditarik masuk ke toko, Kibum pasrah saja. Lagi pula sekarang ini ada teman-teman Kyuhyun, biar terkesan suami yang baik dia harus berlaku baik juga pada istri. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Setelah Kyuhyun beramah tamah dengan penjaga tokonya. Dia ditawari handphone keluaran terbaru. Mulai dari iphone 6+, Samsung, Oppo, Nokia dan Sony. Model keluaran terbaru dengan kwalitas kamera yang super wah. Penjaga toko menjelaskan keunggulan masing-masing handphone dengan menggebu sampak akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih iphone 6+.

Kyuhyun punya handphone baru dan canggih membuat 3 lainnya iri. Changmin sampai ijin ke Kibum untuk dibelikan, dia bilang nanti kalau sudah menikah dengan Yunho, Yunho akan menggantikan uang Kibum. Ryeowook sendiri langsung tersenyum seimut-imutnya agar kebagian satu handphone juga. Lain dengan Sungmin, setelah sadar biang gosip itu terlihat lemas saja. Tak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun. Dia cuma ikut apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya. Saat Kibum dipaksa Kyuhyun membelikan satu handphone juga untuk Sungmin, Kibum tak merespon yang dianggap iya oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan baik hatinya Kyuhyun memilihkan satu smartphone yang seketika membuat muka Sungmin kembali cerah.

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Changmin, Ryeowook dan Sungmin juga ikut-ikutan memeluk Kibum bak teletabies berpelukan. Penjaga toko malah tertawa-tawa saat melihat kejadian itu, apalagi saat Kibum meneriaki mereka, mencoba mengenyahkan juga tapi gagal. Ketika Kyuhyun mencium pipi Kibum, hampir semua ikut mencium Kibum dan akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun marah. Iblis itu menjitaki ketiga temannya, memukul juga sambil membentak bentak. Kyuhyun mengijinkan mereka memeluk Kibum, bukan berarti mereka juga boleh menciumnya. Karena menurut Kyuhyun, cuma dia yang berhak mencium Kibum.

"Pantas tingkah mereka mirip!", ujar Yunho yang sekarang duduk di sofa depan tv bersama Kibum. Di tangan mereka masing-masing ada gelas berisi whisky.

Kyuhyun membawa teman-temannya ke rumah. Diajak main game bersama sore ini. Saat tiba di rumah, Yunho telah berada disana. Namja tampan itu datang ke kantor atas pemintaan Yoochun, lalu sekertarisnya Yoochun bilang Kyuhyun cs sudah dibawa Kibum. Makanya dia datang ke rumah Kibum. Sekarang mereka duduk di sofa depan tv sedangkan Kyuhyun cs main game di depan mereka.

"Aku juga baru tahu tadi", sambung Kibum sambil menyesap isi gelasnya. "Kapan kau akan menikahinya?", tanya Kibum tumben-tumbennya perhatian dengan urusan orang. Tapi sebenarnya, mulai dari pagi Kibum merasa diacuhkan Kyuhyun. Semenjak ada Changmin itu tentunya, ditambah Ryeowook dan Sungmin, Kibum jadi seperti tak dibutuhkan lagi. Dan kalau Changmin punya kesibukan tersendiri dengan Yunho, jelas perhatian Kyuhyun kembali pada Kibum.

"Noonanya jadi kendala bagiku. Yoochun masih berusaha menanganinya". Kalau masalah cinta, Yoochun beralih profesi jadi penasehat Yunho dan Kibum. Yah, demi teman.

Hampir malam saat bel rumah Kibum berbunyi. Ahjumma membukakan pintu dan setelah mempersilakan masuk, Yoochun melenggang menghampiri Kyuhyun cs bersama Kibum dan Yunho. Kedatangan Yoochun disambut sorakan Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Kibum dan Yunho makin muram saja ketika Yoochun mampu merebut perhatian Kyuhyun cs. Bahkan sebelum Yoochun bertegur sapa dengan Kibum dan Yunho, dia sudah diseret duduk kelantai bersama empat kawanan Kyuhyun.

"Chunnie baby, waktu pulang dari Thailand aku bawa banyak oleh-oleh tapi belum sempat membukannya. Dari Singapura kemarin aku juga bawa. Belum dibuka juga"

"Kenapa tidak kita buka sekarang?"

"Oh iya, kalian akan kebagian oleh-oleh nanti!", kata Kyuhyun ke teman-temannya. Senyum Sungmin langsung merekah mendengar oleh-oleh. Jiwa bahagianya telah kembali melupakan jadwal pernikahannya yang seminggu lagi itu. "AHJUMMMAAAAA!"

"Jangan teriak begitu!", tutur Yoochun mendahului Kibum yang sudah membuka mulut tapi belum sempat mengucap. "Kalau kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri, jangan suruh orang lain", tambahnya. "Ayo kubantu!"

"Eh, tak boleh. Kau disini saja. Aku dan Changmin akan mengambilnya!"

Kyuhyun menarik Changmin. Bergegas mengambil koper di kamarnya yang belum sempat dibuka dari kemarin-kemarin. Kibum heran saja, yang dikatakan Yoochun tadi sama seperti yang biasa dikatakannya saat Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil dan menyuruh-nyuruh pembantunya. Tapi Yoochun dapat tanggapan baik, beda dengan Kibum yang tak pernah didengar Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan memang benar kalau Yoochun punya ilmu tertentu. Percaya tak percaya saja, tapi selama ini Yoochun mudah sekali menahklukkan orang. Beruntung Yoochun dipihak baik, kalau jahat, bisa jadi Kyuhyun atau Changmin diembat juga.

"Chunnie baby, kau mau minum apa?", tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum imut. Sungmin juga tersenyum, entah imut atau tidak yang penting ikutan. "Aku akan ambilkan untukmu!"

"Aku akan tanya ahjumma, mungkin dia punya biskuit atau snack. Aku akan bawakan untukmu juga!", tawar Sungmin ikut-ikutan baik ke Yoochun.

"Apapun, asal kalian tidak merasa repot"

"Tentu saja tidak!", jawab Ryeowook dan Sungmin bersamaan.

Keduanya segera pergi juga, menyisakan Yunho dan Kibum yang cuma berkedip satu sama lain seolah bertanya jawab soal barusan. Ini tidak adil, Kibum dan Yunho duduk sedari tadi dengan Kyuhyun cs, tapi keberadaan mereka diabaikan. Nah Yoochun yang baru sampai rumah ditawari macam-macam. Kalau soal Yoochun yang selalu dapat perhatian dari orang, itu sudah biasa. Kibum dan Yunho tak iri lagi. Tapi kalau Yoochun dapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mereka jadi iri kembali.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kembali dengan menyeret masing masing satu koper. Ryeowook datang dengan membawa nampan berisikan lima gelas susu coklat panas. Sedangkan Sungmin datang membawa dua toples biskuit. Lalu dia kembali lagi ke dapur dan datang membawa dua toples keripik. Dia masih kembali lagi ke dapaur dan datang dengan nampan besar berisi lima piring puding. Susu cuma lima, pudingpun juga lima, apa Yunho dan Kibum dianggap mahkluk kasat mata disini? Walau sebenarnya mereka tak suka susu ataupun puding, paling tidak mereka dibawakan juga. Tanda saja, kalau keberadaan mereka diakui.

"Tom Yum!", kata Kyuhyun membaca satu karton besar yang baru dikeluarkannya dari koper. "Yesung hyung untuk apa membelikanku mie instan sebegini banyak?", protes Kyuhyun kemudian melempar karton berisi mie instan ke arah jauh.

"Jangan dibuang, Kyu. Nanti aku bawa pulang saja". Tahu isi karton itu makanan, langsung saja Changmin menandai karton mie itu dengan namanya.

"Apa ini celana dalam?", tanya Sungmin yang membolak balik sebuah kotak. Depannya ada gambar badan lelaki dengan perut sixpack, coklat mengkilat dan menggunakan celana dalam saja.

Semuanya menoleh ke arah kotak yang pegang Sungmin. Itu memang celana dalam, tapi Kyuhyun, Changmin, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tak ada yang punya badan sebagus gambar di kotaknya. Jadi tak ada yang mau mengklaim benda itu, padahal Yesung membelikannya setengah lusin.

"Untukmu saja, Min!"

"Aku tak suka warnanya", ujar Sungmin. Alasan saja, padahal dia memang tak berminat dengan celana dalam itu. "Untuk Changmin saja!"

"Aku punya banyak celana dalam di rumah. Tidak usah lah", tolaknya juga. Alasan sebenarnya, karena Changmin berharap benda yang bisa dimakan, yang lainnya dia tak tertarik. "Wookie, itu bagianmu"

"Badanku kan kecil, mana pantas kalau memakai celana dalam itu". Nah ini jawaban paling jujur.

Kyuhyun mengambil alihnya kemudian. Menyerahkan dua kotak untuk Kibum, dua untuk Yunho dan dua lagi untuk Yoochun. Masalah celana dalam selesai. Menuju ke barang-barang berikutnya. Yesung membawakan barang yang hampir semuanya tak bermutu. Assesoris dari manik-manik untuk perempuan, tas-tas khas Thailand, mainan anak-anak dan masih banyak lagi barang yang berakhir jadi bahan lempar-lemparan oleh Kyuhyun. Yesung membelikan oleh-oleh tanpa berfikir dulu, si kepala besar itu pasti asal beli yang penting ada oleh-oleh dibawa pulang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kadal Mesir". Kyuhyun memmbaca label disalah satu kotak yang baru diambilnya. Yoochun menghentikan menyuapkan puding kemulutnya lalu menoleh ke Kyuhyun. Yunho meletakkan gelasnya kemudian melongok juga pada Kyuhyun. Kibum pura-pura terbatuk, lalu berdehem sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Hajar Jahanam". Kyuhyun membaca kotak lain di tangan kirinya. "Apa ini?"

"Yesung hyung kapan pergi ke Mesir?", tanya Ryeowook heran dengan asal muasal kadar dari mesir itu. "Siapa yang jahanam, Kyu?"

"Untuk apa kau diberi kadal jahanam, Kyu? Dari Mesir pula?", yang kali ini pertanyaan datang dari Sungmin.

"Apa itu kuliner khas Mesir? Aku mau coba, nanti biar ku bawa pulang!"

Yoochun mengambil alih dua kotak itu dari tangan Kyuhyun lalu memindahkannya ke sofa belakang ke tangan Kibum dan Yunho. Kibum dan Yunho kemudian menyembunyikannya diantara badan mereka.

"Kadal Mesir itu dilindungi karena hampir punah. Kalau ada orang membawanya, menjadikannya makanan atau apapun, apa itu baik?" Kyuhyun cs menggeleng serempak. "Lagi pula, kalau kalian menggunakannya siapa yang bisa menebak reaksinya? Kalau terjadi alergi pada kalian, itu lebih bahaya lagi. Kita akan menyimpannya, dan kalau memang berbahaya akan kita buang nanti!", kata Yoochun di angguki Kyuhyun cs lagi.

Kyuhyun cs kembali mengobrak abrik oleh-oleh Kyuhyun. Yoochun bergabung dengan Kibum dan Yunho. Rundingan soal dua barang barusan. Sekedar memastikan isinya, Yunho membukannya dan menemukan catatan kecil di kertas. Ditujukan pada Kibum.

_'Kibum, ini oleh-oleh untukmu. Kupikir Kyuhyun itu tipe namja enerjik dan banyak polah, jadi mungkin ini bisa membantu. Aku tak bilang kau tak mungkin menguasainya di atas ranjang, tapi setidaknya dengan obat ini kau bisa memuaskannya berkali-kali lipat. Gunakan seperlunya, jangan aji pumpung lalu Kyuhyun sekarat setelah kau tiduri sampai kelewat batas. Ya sudah itu saja, harap Kyuhyun jangan sampai baca ini'_

"Dia kira aku tak sanggup sendiri apa!", kata Kibum kesal setelah membaca surat barusan. Isi sudahnya jelas, jelas melecehkan Kibum dengan diberikannya obat itu padanya.

"Kalau kau tak mau, untukku saja", pinta Yoochun sambil meringis lebar.

"Aku tak bilang tak mau"

"Bagi dua!", pinta Yunho

"No no no, bagi tiga!", timbal Yoochun.

Oke. Ini pembicaraan pakar obat. Yoochun, Kibum dan Yunho sebenarnya tahu fungsi benda yang barusan didapatkannya. Kadal mesir, Hajar jahanam, itu dua dari berjuta juta jenis obat yang membantu memenangkan perang di atas ranjang. Yesung tahu saja kalau Kibum tak akan menolak pemberiannya itu. Kibum bisa menggunakannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan semoga tak gagal lagi. Yunho, akan disimpan dulu. Dia bisa tidur dengan banyak yeoja sebelum ini, tapi tidak dengan Changmin. Sebelum mereka menikah, Yunho janji tak akan menyentuh Changmin. Nah kalau Yoochun yang paling mudah mendapat pasangan. Dia bisa menggunakannya kapanpun, dimanapun, dengan siapapun sesuka hatinya. Tapi untuk kali ini, hatinya tak sedang suka seseorang. Nantilah kalau butuh baru digunakan, yang penting sudah punya.

Selesai membongkar koper oleh-oleh, Kyuhyun cs kembali main game. Eh, Yoochun yang main game melawan server sedangkan Kyuhyun cs menyemangatinya. Mereka bersorak sorak bergembira untuk Yoochun, tentu melupakan kehadiran Yunho dan Kibum lagi. Sampai malam, sampai satu persatu dari mereka tumbang karena kantuk. Ryeowook tertidur paling awal. Lalu Changmin memyusul tidur menyandar ke pundak Yoochun. Kemudian Sungmin dan terakhir Kyuhyun. Ya ampun, ini sudah kejadian kesekian dalam kurun waktu belum genap semalam, Yunho dan Kibum dibuat iri berkali kali dengan Yoochun. Dengan Yoochun, Kyuhyun yang biasanya merengek dulu sebelum tidur kini tidur tanpa sepatah katapun. Demikian juga Changmin yang sebelum tidur biasanya akan ngemil, kali ini tidur lebih nyaman dari biasanya. Ini semua gara-gara ada Yoochun.

"Chunnnie baby, ayo pulang!", ajak Changmin yang tiba-tiba terbangun merasa asing di rumah Kibum lalu minta pulang.

Yunho hendak protes tapi urung ketika melihat Changmin kembali terpuruk dipundak Yoochun. Changmin merangkulkan tangannya melingkari leher Yoochun sambil terus bergumam ingin pulang.

"Kibum, berikan mereka tempat untuk tidur!", perintah Yoochun sambil menunjuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook. "Angkat mereka, Yun!". Yunho mau menolak, tapi tak jadi lagi saat melihat Changmin menempel ke Yoochun.

Setelah memindahkan Sungmin dan Ryeowook ke kamar tamu, Yunho diijinkan menggendong Changmin oleh Yoochun. Bahagia sekali Yunho saat ini, walau setelah itu Changmin harus menginap di rumah Yoochun seperti perintah Hyemi, tapi Yunho diperbolehkan menginap dan menjagainya juga. Sebanarnya memang Yoochun teman yang baik, Yunho saja yang kebanyakan iri padanya. Tapi setelah ini Yunho akan berterima kasih pada Yoochun.

Kibum sendiri sudah memindahkan Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Pulas sekali iblis itu tidur, sampai saat kepala Kyuhyun terantuk tepian pintupun dia tak terbangun. Tapi sesaat setelah diletakkan si ranjang, Kyuhyun mulai gelisah tidurnya. Dia mulai merengek dan memanggil manggil Kibum dalam tidurnya. Apa efek keberadaan Yoochun sudah mulai menghilang semenjak Yoochun pulang ya?

"Kibum!"

"Hn", jawab Kibum sambil meraih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kibum, aku mengantuk!", rengeknya sambil meringik angin menangis tapi kemudian terdiam dan mendusal ke dada Kibum.

"Ayo cerita!"

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur nyenyak kalau ada Yoochun? Harusnya kau lakukan itu kalau ada aku. Aku ini suamimu, paham tidak!", tutur Kibum bak orang gila dilanda iri dengki pada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Aku mau tidur. Ayo cerita!"

"Ck!", decak Kibum kemudian merengkuh Kyuhyun lebih erat. Kibum mengecup kepala Kyuhyun dan menumpangkan kakinya di atas kaki Kyuhyun, biar hangat.

Memang tak ada gunanya bicara pada Kyuhyun di saat kesadaraannya mulai hilang ke alam mimpi. Boleh saja Kyuhyun menurut pada Yoochun, tapi suami Kyuhyun kan tetap Kibum. Besok, Kibum akan mengajak Kyuhyun menemui orang tua iblis itu. Setelahnya hubungan mereka akan lebih jelas. Dan Kibum akan menikahi Kyuhyun secepatnya.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Aku mencintaimu!" Dan Kibum membalasnya dengan kecupan sekali, bi bibir.

To be continue

Thank and see you soon!


	34. Chapter 34

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 34:

Screenplay's fanfiction

Kim Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Heechul

Choi Siwon

Dll

Triple Lamaran

Kyuhyun menusuk nusuk pipi Kibum saat ini, tapi Kibum tak bangun juga. Sejak pagi, Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum menemaninya main game. Kyuhyun yang main dan Kibum duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Lama-kelamaan Kibum tertidur disitu. Kyuhyun sendiri masih memekik mekik histeris serta berteriak dan mengumpat tak karuan saat bermain game. Hingga akhirnya dia bosan. Tak ada teman main, tak ada yang menyemangatinya, lalu Kyuhyun berinisiatif memaksa Kibum main game bersamanya. Saat hendak meminta, dia mendapati Kibum tertidur.

"Kibum!", panggilnya lirih sambil menusuk pipi Kibum dengan telunjuknya. "Kibum!", ulangnya sambil menusuk hidung Kibum hingga bengkok ke samping. Kyuhyun terkikik pelan, kemudian mengulanginya lagi. "Kibum!", katanya lagi sambil menotokkan dua jarinya ke dahi Kibum. Kyuhyun memutar mutar jarinya di jidat Kibum kemudian tangannya ditampik oleh Kibum.

"Jangan ganggu!", pinta Kibum sambil merubah posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun dan tidur lagi.

"Kibum, bosan. Ayo main game bersama!", ajak Kyuhyun tapi tak ditanggapi Kibum. "Jangan tidur!", larang Kyuhyun sambil menggulingkan badan Kibum telentang. "Ayo main!", ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Kibum agar mau duduk.

Ditarik Kyuhyun, Kibum bergeming. Badannya Kibum berat dan dia memang tak berniat bangun. Kibum gantian menarik Kyuhyun, menjatuhkan iblis itu ke sofa bersamanya. Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menempel kemudian melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun dengan lengannya.

"Ayo main game!", ajak Kyuhyun lagi, tapi dia sendiri menyamankan diri di pelukan Kibum. Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kibum berkali-kali lalu sembunyi hampir di ketiak Kibum. "Kibum, aku akan ketempat Changmin sore ini"

"Tidak usah!", larang Kibum cepat-cepat. Kalau sampai Kyuhyun bersama Changmin, Kibum sudah pasti dilupaknya. "Sore ini kita ada acara"

"Acaramu, bukan acaraku"

"Jadi menemui orang tuamu itu bukan termasuk acaramu?" Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan mata kemudian memekik senang. "Aku tak jadi pergi kalau begitu"

"Iya iya, itu acaraku juga", katanya sambil mengerat ke badan Kibum. "Nanti kau akan bilang apa pada appa dan eomma-ku?"

Kibum juga masih bingung soal itu. Ketemu mertua untuk pertama kali, apa yang akan dibicarakan nanti? Masak iya dia mau melamar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah jadi istrinya sejak lama? Kalau dia bilang mereka sudah menikah tanpa persetujuan orang tua sebelumnya, lalu orang tua Kyuhyun marah dan minta mereka bercerai, Kibum bisa gila mendadak. Status mereka memang suami-istri, bahkan bukti-buktinya kuat. Kalaupun harus diendus detektif, ranjang-ranjang yang pernah Kibum dan Kyuhyun tempati itu menyimpan banyak bukti. Tapi masalahnya hubungan mereka belum sah secara hukum dan agama. Status suami-istri itu mereka sendiri yang buat, jadi Kibum masih merawa was was kalau tak segera dipatenkan.

"Aku akan menikahimu ulang!"

Kyuhyun melirik sekitar, setelah merasa aman tak ada ahjumma dan ahjussi Kyuhyun mulai bicara.

"Kau kan belum pernah menikahiku", kata Kyuhyun pelan. Terdengar amat menyedihkan, punya status suami-istri, berhungan suami-istri dan hidup sebagai suami-istri juga, tapi belum sah.

"Status kita sudah menikah. Badan kita juga sudah. Lalu yang terpenting hati kita juga sudah menikah. Cuma butuh diakui orang tuamu, lalu diakui agama dan negara"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tahu artian kalimat Kibum. Intinya mereka saling mencintai, itu lebih dari pada cukup untuk membina rumah tangga yang sah.

"Kau cuma perlu membantuku menahklukkan orang tuamu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Soal orang tuanya, mudah dihandle. Apa yang tak bisa diminta Kyuhyun dari appa dan eomma-nya? Kalau meminta restu untuk menikah itu hal kecil. Kalau Kyuhyun minta uang jutaan dolar, nah itu baru sulit.

"Kibum, aku mencintaimu!", ucap Kyuhyun sambil merangkak naik ke tubuh Kibum. Kibum membantunya, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga sejajar tengkurap di atas tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh!", ulangnya sambil bersiap merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kibum.

Kibum menahan kepala Kyuhyun agar tetap tegak di depan mukanya. Kibum bilang, dia mencintai Kyuhyun juga, tapi tidak lewat kata kata. Caranya memandang Kyuhyun, menyatukan arah sepasang netranya ke iblis itu. Berbicara dari mata ke mata lalu berakhir dari mulut ke mulut, eh maksudnya dari bibir ke bibir. Kibum tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi bibirnya yang bicara. Menyapa bibir Kyuhyun dengan menekan tengkuk iblis itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Eh, kalian sedang apa?", Ryeowook memekik di samping sofa mereka.

Tampilannya yang memakai celemek, tangannya dibalut sarung tangan anti panas dan membawa nampan berisi kue-kue. Ryeowook baru saja selesai membuat cookies. Dia mau Kyuhyun mencoba hasil usahanya sedari tadi. Waktu di Thailand Ryeowook punya waktu senggang saat ditinggal sendirian oleh Yesung. Daripada bengong, dia membuat cookies di dapur rumah sewaannya itu. Resepnya seperti yang pernah diajarkan eomma dulu. Dan saat jadi, Yesung kebetulan juga pulang. Dia mencobanya lalu mengusulkan pada Ryeowook untuk membuat usaha cakes n cookies. Soal dana, Yesung juga menawarkan diri memberikan dananya. Maka dari itu, dimanapun ketemu dapur, Ryeowook selalu memyempatkan diri membuat satu dua jenis cookies.

Walau tadi Kibum bilang sore ini mereka akan menemui orang tua Kyuhyun, tapi sebenarnya Kibum tak pernah siap untuk hal itu. Dia tak pernah membayangkan menemui mertua sampai detik ini. Kibum tak punya pengalaman beramah tamah dengan orang tua, kecuali dalam hal bisnis. Dia sanksi untuk bisa bercakap dengan lancar di depan orang tua Kyuhyun nanti.

Itu tadi alasan Kibum memulai bermesraan dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau instingnya tepat kali ini, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Terakhir beberapa hari yang lalu, mungkin minggu lalu atau bulan lalu, jadi insting Kibum bilang kalau Kyuhyun juga pasti membutuhkannya. Kalau Kibum berhasil menarik Kyuhyun ke suasana romantis, membawanya ke kamar, menidurinya seperti sebelum sebelumnya menghabiskan sore ini sampai besok, otomatis jadwal bertemu mertua akan mundur. Tapi gagal lagi. Ciuman saja baru tahap menempel lalu gagal karena mahkluk imut berlebihan hampir mirip jerapah menginterupsi ciumannya. Sepertinya ada kutukan di rumah ini, atau karena Kibum belum dapat restu dari orangtua Kyuhyun?

"Wookie, kenapa kau disini?", Kyuhyun memekik balik sedangkan Ryeowook celingukan bingung. Bukankah memang dari kemarin dia disini? Menginap disini bersama Sungmin, tapi Sungmin pulang pagi-pagi karena harus kembali bekerja dan kenapa Kyuhyun tak tahu?

"Aku membuat cookies, ayo coba!", katanya tanpa rasa bersalah meletakkan nampan penuh cookies di meja. "Ini chocochip cookies, vanilla dan susu", terangnya sambil menunjuk satu persatu deretan cookies beda warna itu. "Aku akan membuka toko kue dan cookies, jadi harus belajar membuat cookies dari sekarang!", katanya sambil tersenyum imut. "Kibumie, ahjumma bilang kau suka kopi. Aku sedang membuat cookies rasa kopi rendah lemak untukmu. Tunggu cookiesnya kering, nanti aku bawakan untukmu". Terdengar suara 'Cting' dari arah dapur, tandanya ovennya sudah mati. Cookies kopi sudah harus dicek. "Ha, sudah matang. Akan ku cek dulu. Kyu, kau coba yang ini dan aku akan ambilkan minum untuk kalian", katanya sambil terus tersenyum lalu melenggang ke dapur.

julie khoyul

"Yaboseo!", sapa Yoochun pada nomor asing yang menghubunginya. "Oh, Kibum. Kau tukar nomor telepon? Nomor siapa ini?" Yoochun mengangguk setelah dijelaskan.

Kibum memakai Hp Kyuhyun, sedangkan Hp-nya dipake Kyuhyun untuk main game. Kan Kyuhyun lupa bawa PSP, jadi main game lewat HP. Kalau main game boros batrei, makanya Kyuhyun pakai Hp-nya Kibum biar Hp-nya sendiri awet.

Sebelum berangkat ke rumah orang tua Kyuhyun, mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dulu, membeli oleh-oleh untuk mertua. Dan Kibum menelepon Yoochun sebentar, minta saran agar nantinya bisa menahklukkan hati mertuanya seperti dia menahklukkan hati anaknya. Tapi kalau Yoochun tak sibuk saat ini, Kibum berniat sekalian mengajaknya. Mengajak Yoochun sama artinya memecahkan masalah. Kibum yakin kalau Yoochun bisa membantunya meraih simpati orangtua Kyuhyun, meski resiko mengajak Yoochun sama dengan rahasianya terbongkar. Kibum menikahi Kyuhyun tapi belum minta restu orang tuanya, begitu isi penjelasan singkatnya pada Yoochun.

"Hahahahahahahaha!", tawa Yoochun yang mendapat decakan berkali kali dari Kibum. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Apa alasanmu menikahi Kyuhyun waktu itu? Jangan bilang karena cinta, aku kenal siapa kau". Yoochun tertawa tawa lagi, mengabaikan Kibum yang menyangkal kesana kemari dari ujung telepon. "Kau apa tadi? Kau benar benar tak pandai berbohong. Biar kutebak. Kau menidurinya, lalu kau diminta bertanggung jawab, setelah itu kau menikahinya, hidup bersamanya dan mencintainya, begitu? Terlalu sederhana"

Yoochun sebenarnya sudah rapi sekali. Dia punya acara yang kurang lebih sama dengan permintaan Kibum tadi, dan ini permintaan temannya yang satunya, Yunho. Yunho sudah tak tahan berlama-lama jauh dari Changmin. Baru semalam dia bisa menemani Changmin tidur, paginya dia sudah mendapati Hyemi melotot di depan pintu rumah Yoochun. Yeoja itu menyeret Changmin pergi walau Changmin masih terkantuk-kantuk baru bangun tidur. Yunho harus gigit jari lagi sepanjang hari ini. Dan akhirnya, beberapa jam yang lalu namja tampan itu memutuskan datang ke rumah orangtua Changmin, melamar anaknya, menikahinya dan memboyong Changmin ke rumahnya. Bukankah kedudukan orang tua itu lebih tinggi dari pada seorang kakak, kalau Yunho bisa menahklukan hati orangtua Changmin, hadangan Hyemi tak ada artinya lagi. Tapi nyalinya Yunho hanya sebatas rencana, dan ujung-ujungnya dia meminta bantuan Yoochun juga. Dia memohon dengan sangat untuk bantuan Yoochun, bahkan dia rela membagi separuh hartanya kepada Yoochun kalau temannya itu mau membantunya.

"Ya sudah, tak perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Yang penting kalian saling mencintai itu sudah cukup. Terus terang saja pada orang tuanya, minta maaf dan melamarlah secara baik-baik. Oh ya, berusahalah tersenyum didepan mertua!", tutur Yoochun bak penasihat. "Aku? Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu, ada janji dengan Yunho!", katanya santai. "Tidak bisa juga. Masalahnya, Yunho juga akan melakukan perjuangan yang sama denganmu saat ini. Posisimu sudah bagus, mau tak mau kau sudah menikahi Kyuhyun, orang tua Kyuhyun pasti menerimamu. Kalau Yunho, dia belum ada status apapun dengan Changmin, dia harus memulai dari awal. Ini sedikit lebih sulit, jadi aku harus menemaninya dulu!"

Kibum berhenti bicara, begitu juga Yoochun menunggu tanggapan Kibum. Hampir beberapa detik dan Kibum memulai lagi. Dari arah sana, suara Kibum sedikit mengecil, ada rasa khawatir saat membicarakan yang kali ini. Kibum sedikit takut membayangkannya, makanya dia utarakan pada Yoochun agar diberi solusi.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kibum khawatir dan Yoochun tertawa terpingkal. "Aku tak mau tanya seberapa besar cintamu pada Kyuhyun, tapi aku mau tanya sejak kapan kau menjadi semelow ini? Kau takut kalau orangtua Kyuhyun menyuruh kalian bercerai? Ya ampun, kau Kibum yang ku kenal itu atau Kibum yang lain?" Yoochun terpingkal kembali. Pasal, ada manusie es yang khawatir ancaman perceraian dari mertua, padahal bertemu mertua saja belum. Kibum berfikir terlalu jauh ke arah negatif. Apa itu karena Kyuhyun? Apa karena cinta? "Kalau kalian saling mencintai, tidak akan tega orang tua Kyuhyun menyuruh kalian bercerai. Orang tua itu, selalu setuju apapun permintaan anak asal anaknya bahagia. Lagi pula orang tua mana yang akan menolakmu. Kau tampan, pintar dan kaya, apa kurangnya kau?"

Kibum mulai optimis atas motivasi Yoochun. Temannya satu itu selalu mampu membuat segala hal menjadi lurus. Seperti sekarang, pemikiran Kibum yang ciut dan kusut soal mertua diluruskan dengan mudah oleh Yoochun. Saat ini Kibum yakin pertemuan dengan mertuanya akan berjalan lancar.

"Eh, aku lupa kau punya kekurangan" Kibum hampir memaki Yoochun karena barusan sudah optimis, sekarang mentalnya down lagi. Apa kekurangan seorang Kim Kibum? Di mana letak kekurangan itu? "Kau itu manusia es, muka datar, tak mau tahu urusan orang dan tak pantai beramah tamah dengan sesama. Kalau kau salah pasang tampang pada mertua, salah bertutur kata dihadapan mereka, bisa jadi perceraian yang kau takutnya jadi kenyataan" Kibum langsung mengumpat keras dibalik telepon. Yoochun tertawa lagi sepanjang-panjangnya sampai perutnya sakit. Bisa saja, manusie es takut berpisah dengan anak setan.

Kibum tak mau tahu setelah itu. Yoochun harus ikut dengannya menemui mertuanya. Ini sifatnya memaksa. Kalau Yoochun tak mau membantunya berarti dia tak jadi menemui mertuanya, atau tak akan pernah pergi ke sana. Yoochun muram, berniat mengoda Kibum siapa sangka temannya itu benar-benar takut berpisah dengan istrinya. Manusia es itu benar-benar telah mendapatkan tambatan hatinya ternyata, tapi masalahnya Yoochun harus ikut siapa? Ikut Kibum lalu Yunho stres karena tak jadi melamar Changmin atau ikut Yunho tapi Kibum stres menghadapi ancaman perceraian?

"Kau tanya Kyuhyun, apa rumahnya dekat dengan rumah Changmin?" Yoochun segera mendapat jawaban, karena Kibum sepertinya terburu-buru juga. "Kebetulan sekali kalau rumah mereka dekat. Aku akan menemanimu nanti. Begini, kau berangkat dulu lalu aku dan Yunho akan menyusul". Terdengar protes lagi dari Kibum, tapi Yoochun mendengus saja. "Aku pasti datang, kau tak percaya sekali padaku. Kalau tak berani masuk rumah Kyuhyun, tunggu sampai aku datang baru kita masuk sama-sama"

Bel pintu rumah Yoochun berbunyi, itu sudah pasti Yunho. Dan kedatangan Yunho mengawali sorenya Yoochun sebagai wali kedua temannya yang akan melamar kekasihnya.

"Kibum, kututup telponnya. Aku akan bersiap dan berangkat sekarang juga!"

"Chun, apa ini cukup?", tanya Yunho yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan muka cemas.

Baru saja Yoochun menutup telepon dari Kibum yang khawatir soal mertua. Sekarang Yunho sama juga. Namja tampan itu berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran. Mukanya pucat dan berkeringat, seperti orang sakit. Suhu badannya normal tapi gerak badannya memprihatinkan. Yunho demam bertemu calon mertua.

"Kau sudah rapi, tampan seperti biasanya. Mungkin cuma perlu pakai bedak dan blush on, biar keringat dan muka pucatmu tertutupi"

"Chun, jangan bercanda. Aku serius!", bentak Yunho. "Aku grogi!", katanya lagi sambil mengambil nafas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Aku tidak tertawa"

"Itu tadi kau mau tertawa!", tunjuk Yunho pada muka Yoochun.

Ya ampun, kedua teman Yoochun out of character cuma karena akan bertemu mertua.

"Aku cuma tersenyum!", sangkal Yoochun sambil berdiri dari sofanya. "Ayo berangkat sekarang saja. Lebih cepat diselesaikan akan lebih baik. Kau tak ingin segera memboyong Changmin ke rumahmu apa?", kata Yoochun sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Yunho baru datang, setidaknya disuruh duduk sebentar, diberi minum dan diberi waktu untuk menata hati sebelum bertemu calon mertua. Yoochun main pergi saja, Yunho kan belum begitu siap.

"Chun!", panggilnya sambil mengekor dibelakang Yoochun. "Katakan yang jujur, apa yang perlu kutambahkan sebelum kita bertemu mereka?"

"Tambahkan saja uang ke rekeningku!", jawab Yoochun sambil mengindahkan Yunho yang menggerutu tapi terus menguntitnya.

julie khoyul

Kibum menunggu Yoochun di lima gang jauhnya dari area perumahan Kyuhyun tinggal. Kyuhyun memaksa Kibum segera sampai ke rumahnya, tapi Kibum bergeming. Dia tak bilang kalau sedang menunggu Yoochun dan Yunho. Kibum cuma bilang menunggu waktu yang tepat, dan waktu yang tepat itu ketika bala bantuannya datang. Kibum, sudah memikirkan keseluruhan hal yang akan diucapakannya di hadapan mertua nanti, tapi dia tidak menemukan cara kalau Kibum dan Kyuhyun benar-benar disuruh bercerai. Hanya Yoochun harapan Kibum, jadi kehadiran playboy yang selalu menolak dianggap demikian itu sangat penting.

Kyuhyun senang bukan kepalang saat tahu kalau Yoochun dan Yunho ikut kerumahnya. Kesannya, acara lamarannya ada saksi. Bahkan dia meminta menumpang mobil Yoochun sampai rumahnya, sayangnya Kibum menolak sampai harus membentak dan diakhiri tawa Yoochun pertanda mengejek. Yoochun tahu kalau manusia es itu sedang dalam mode sensitif, kalut dan takut menghadapi mertua. Padahal kalau menurut Yoochun, siapapun yang dihadapi asal tak berbuat jahat semua akan berjalan lancar. Tapi pemikiran Kibum dan Yunho jauh dari itu semua, khususnya saat ini.

Keluarga Kyuhyun tinggal di kalangan perumahan sederhana. Rumahnya minimalis tapi lumayan bagus. Kyuhyun sendiri dari kalangan keluarga menengah, jelas masalah harta mereka tak ada apa-apanya dengan Kibum cs yang kaya raya. Walau keluarga Kyuhyun tak kaya, tapi disini terdapat kekayaan lain yang tak didapat Kibum cs di kediaman mereka. Keluarga Kyuhyun kaya kebahagiaan. Saat Ke empatnya, Yoochun, Yunho, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Cho, sampai sekarang nyonya rumah tak henti hentinya bercerita dan bertanya-tanya. Tersenyum dan tertawa sepanjang percakapan mereka.

"Appamu kenapa jam segini belum pulang ya, Kyu?", tanya eommanya pura-pura khawatir. Padahal tiap hari pulang telat juga tak pernah dibahas. Tapi kali ini kan lain. Kyuhyun pulang bawa teman-temannya. Begitu yang diketahui eomma-nya Kyuhyun. Yah, mereka belum sempat menyampaikan maksud. Pasalnya sedikit bicara ke arah sana, eomma Kyuhyun sudah nyerocos ke mana-mana. Pasrah lah, Kibus cs harus menunggu waktu. Demi dapat restu mertua, sementara jadi orang sabar tidak masalah.

"Eomma,", maunya Kyuhyun, dia saja bicara dulu pada eommanya. Nanti baru bicara lagi kalau appanya pulang. Tapi sebentar kemudian suara dua orang laki-laki mendekat ke arah mereka. Itu suara appa Kyuhyun dan tetangganya. "Itu, Appa!", seru Kyuhyun girang berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum yang mulai kehilangan nyali. Dan sepertinya, minta restu mertua lebih menegangkan dari pada minta persetujuan bisnis.

"Oh, ada tamu!", kata appa-nya Kyuhyun yang barusan masuk rumah dengan tetangganya itu.

"Appa, dari mana saja kau? Kita menunggumu hampir dua jam!", protes Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi lambaian tangan oleh appa-nya.

"Oh, Mr. Park!'', sapa teman appa Kyuhyun itu sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, Tuan Shim. Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?", tanya Yoochun yang mengenali teman appa-nya Kyuhyun itu. Yoochun mengomandani teman-temannya berdiri dan memberi salam pada appa-nya Kyuhyun dan Tuan Shim.

Tuan Shim ini bekerja di kantor anak cabang perusahaan Yoochun. Jabatannya tidak terlalu tinggi. Dia seorang supervisor. Tapi karena kemarin Yoochun ada rapat di kantor cabang, kemudian secara tak sengaja bertemu dan berbincang sejenak makanya Yoochun mengenalinya. Tuan Cho sendiri juga bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Posisinya bahkan lebih rendah dari Tuan Shim. Tuan Cho cuma pekerja biasa, yang bertemu bos besarnyapun baru kali ini.

"Mr. Park, Cho ini teman saya. Dia juga bekerja di perusahaan Anda"

"Benarkah? Wah maaf kalau aku tak bisa mengenali Tuan Cho. Tapi mulai sekarang bukannya kita saling kenal", kata Yoochun mulai berbasa basi. "Ini teman-temanku, Kim Kibum dan Jung Yunho!" Mereka menyapa satu sama lain kemudian perbincangan dilanjutkan setelah sama-sama duduk.

Semua berjalan lancar awalnya. Berbincang kesana kemari tentang pekerjaan dan segala macam bisnis. Tuan Cho dan Tuan Shim juga sangat senang bisa mengenal Kibum dan Yunho. Mendapat kesempatan berbincang dengan anak-anak muda hebat macam mereka adalah suatu kesempatan bagus, apalagi ketiga jutawan muda itu mengenal Kyuhyun. Bisa jadi suatu saat Kyuhyun ditarik kedunia bisnis mereka, kemudian jadi orang kaya juga. Atau mereka sendiri dapat promosi kenaikan jabatan di kantor.

Percakapan hampir sejam dan Kyuhyun mulai hilang kesabar. Niatannya datang untuk memberitahuan hubungannya dengan Kibum, bukan untuk membahas bisnis dan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya appa-nya dan Tuan Shim kebanyakan tak paham kalau Yoochun menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Appa-nya bukan orang jenius, Tuan Shim juga. Dua orang yang berteman hampir selama hidup mereka itu sok tahu sekali soal bisnis, padahal aji pumpung saja karena bos mereka ada disini. Cih, Kyuhyun malas mendengar mereka.

"Appa, kami kemari ada maksud. Jangan membicarakan hal yang kau sendiri tak tahu", protes Kyuhyun tak sopan. Yoochun tersenyum saja, sedangkan Kibum sudah mencekali tangan Kyuhyun. Kibum menyatukan jemari mereka, meremat tangan iblis itu agar paham kesopanan harus diutamakan kali ini. Tapi untungnya tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Appa, eomma dan Tuan Shim sendiri, seperti sudah terbiasa mendengar hal-hal berbau kurang ajar dari anaknya.

"Jadi apa gerangan yang membuat Mr. Park dan kawan-kawan datang kemari?" Tuan Cho berharap sekali kalau Yoochun dan teman-temannya benar benar mengajak Kyuhyun berbisnis atau apapun yang kiranya bisa menambah kemakmuran keluarga.

"Karena kita sudah berada disini sedari dua jam yang lalu, hampir tiga jam dengan percakapan barusan, kita langsung saja ke pokok masalah", kata Yoochun mewakili Kibum. "Begini Tuan Cho, teman saya akan menjelaskan..."

"Aku sudah menikah!", kata Kyuhyun menyerobot kalimat pembukaan dari Yoochun. "Aku sudah menikah, kita kemari minta restu kalian untuk melakukan pernikahan ulang", tambahnya ketika mendapati orang tuanya melongo.

Bukan mereka kaget karena berita yang dituturkan Kyuhyun begitu mendadak, tapi lebih kepada rasa heran. Siapa orang yang mau menikah dengan Kyuhyun? Semua orang di komplek perumahan ini sampai perumahan sebelah tahu sifat Kyuhyun serta Changmin. Dua namja hiperaktif yang sama sekali tak diminati orang untuk dinikahi. Pengecualian, janda genit dari gang sebelah yang begitu menggilai Changmin dan namja tambun terkaya di komplek ini yang selalu mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Menikah?", Yoochun membenarkan, tersenyum kemudian mengangguk dengan sopan. "Benarkah?" Kyuhyun membenarkan juga. Dia langsung merangkul lengan Kibum, menunjukkan siapa suaminya sekarang ini. "Shim, Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Aduh, aduh, bahagianya hatiku", katanya sambil bersalaman dan berpelukan dengam Tuan Shim. "Tentu saja, tentu aku setuju!"

"Eomma senang Kyu, akhirnya yang eomma khawatirkan selama ini tidak terjadi. Itu karena eomma sering berdoa agar kau bisa dapat jodoh yang baik. Mana menantuku, kemari aku mau memelukmu!", kata eomma-nya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dengan suaminya.

Kyuhyum senang sekali pernikahannya direstui. Walau sebenarnya dengan siapapun Kyuhyun menikah tetap direstui orang tuanya, paling tidak untuk saat ini Kyuhyun bisa berbangga di depan kedua orang tuanya bahwa dia bisa membawa menantu yang jauh lebih keren dari namja tambun yang mengejarnya. Kibum juga merasa lega, karena tanpa banyak bicara orang tua Kyuhyun menerima hubungan mereka. Dan ternyata ketakutan soal perceraian itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Oh, selamat datang di keluarga kami, Mr. Park. Eh, bagaimana kalau kupanggil menantu saja!", kata Appa-nya Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tanga Yoochun.

Dan sepertinya ada yang tak beres.

Eomma Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah, meski terhalang meja dia berusaha menarik Yoochun berdiri. Nyonya Cho merangkul haru sambil terus mengumamkan kata 'menantuku'. Dia terlihat bahagia, dikarenakan Kyuhyun yang diprediksi sulit dapat jodoh ternyata dinikahi namja setampan Yoochun. Pembisnis hebat dan kaya sekaligus bos di perusahaan suaminya bekerja. Apa lagi yang kurang?

Yoochun yang gantian melongo kali ini. Dia dikira yang menikahi Kyuhyun? Tuhan maha baik atau apa ya, sampai Yoochun selalu untung dibanyak hal? Tapi soal berhadapan dengan Kibum, rasanya sedikit ngeri. Kibum cuma mengerutkan dahi, selain itu tak tampak ekspresi apapun di wajahnya. Lain dengan hatinya, dia dongkol setengah mati. Yoochun lagi, Yoochun lagi. Bosan Kibum harus kalah terus soal urusan percintaan dengan temannya itu. Dalam pikirannya, Kibum mengumpat-umpat tak karuan dan memaki-maki Yoochun. Dia sebenarnya ingin teriak 'aku suaminya Kyuhyun, bukan dia', tapi apa boleh buat, itu bukan kebiasaan Kibum sama sekali.

Yang duduk berdempetan dengan Kyuhyun sedari tadi itu Kibum. Yang bergandengan tangan dari awal masuk rumah sampai saat inipun masih Kibum. Yang dirangkul dipeluk-peluk Kyuhyun beberapa saat lalu juga Kibum, tapi kenapa malah Yoochun yang diakui jadi menantu? Jengkel kan?

"Ya, Appa, Eomma, kaliam salah orang!", protes Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku tidak menikah dengan Chunnie baby!", bentak Kyuhyun pada orang tuanya. Dia kesal, appa dan eommanya salah mengenali orang.

"Bukan aku yang menikahi anak kalian", sangkal Yoochun. "Temanku ini. Kim Kibum!", katanya meluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. "Dia menantu kalian"

Eomma-nya seketika melepaskan Yoochun dari rangkulannya. Padahal kalau benar Yoochun menantunya jelas martabat keluarga naik beberapa tingkat. Mereka juga sangat setuju kalau Yoochun jadi menantunya, ternyata bukan. Tapi kalau Kibum temannya Yoochun, dia pembisnis juga, orang kaya juga. Kibum juga tampan, tak masalah siapapun menantunya asal Kyuhyun hidup bahagia. Mau tiga namja ini menikahi Kyuhyun, orang tua Kyuhyun tak akan melarang. Yang penting bahagia.

"Teman Mr. Park, kan? Selamat datang di keluarga kami!", kata Tuan Cho sambil menjabat tangan Kibum. Bersikap ramah persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Yoochun tadi. Tapi sayangnya Kibum sudah tak tertarik. Dia terlanjur kesal pada keadaan sebelumnya hingga dia cuma membalas perkataan Tuan Cho seadanya saja.

Eomma Kyuhyun juga merangkul Kibum. Menyambut Kibum sebagai menantunya dengan sangat gembira. Kibum masih menanggapinya dengan ekspresi sama seperti pada Tuan Cho. Entah bagaimana bisa atau Eomma-nya Kyuhyun adalah wanita, seorang ibu yang selalu peka terhadap suasana hati anak-anaknya, eomma Kyuhyun tahu ada yang salah dengan Kibum. Wanita itu merangkul Kibum lebih lama, membisikkan kata maaf atas kesalahan tadi serta berterima kasih telah sudi menerima anaknya sebagai istri. Hingga Kibum luluh, mengangguk dan kemudian berterima kasih kembali atas restu yang mereka berikan.

Tadinya Yunho ingin tertawa selebar-lebarnya mendapati kesalah pahaman di depannya ini. Tapi dia segera mengenyahkan keinginan barusan. Posisi Kibum dan Kyuhyun bagus, sudah menikah, meski terjadi kesalah pahaman hasil akhirnya tetap Kibum suaminya Kyuhyun. Kalau setelah ini appa-nya Changmin salah paham juga padanya dan Yoochun, bisa-bisa dikira Yoochun yang melamar lalu dinikahkan dengan Changmin dan dia harus gigit jari untuk kesekian kalinya. Oh, mimpi buruk itu jangan sampai kejadian.

"Aku ikut merasa bahagia karena Kyuhyun ternyata sudah menikah. Jadi Mr. Park sendiri belum punya pasangan ternyata", tutur Tuan Shim menyambut kekeliruan tadi dengan tawa kecil. "Mr. Park, sebenarnya saya juga punya seorang putra. Dia tampan sekali dan pintar pula. Dia lulusan terbaik di Universitasnya tahun kemarin. Kalau mungkin Mr. Park berkenan untuk mengenalnya, hari ini dia akan pulang. Rumah saya depan situ saja kalau Mr. Park besedia mampir!", kata Tuan Shim mencari celah menjodohkan anaknya dengan Yoochun.

Yoochun tertawa kecil juga. Dia mengangguk saja sekedar basa basi.

"Mr. Park. Saya juga punya satu lagi anak. Putri saya, kakaknya Kyuhyun, dia yeoja yang sangat cantik, baik hati, keibuan dan sangat mandiri. Sore ini dia juga pulang. Saya bisa perkenalkan dia kalau Mr. Park tak terburu-buru"

Tuan Shim merenguti sahabatnya. Aksi saling jodoh menjodohkan dengan Yoochun berlangsung sedemikian ruwet. Selain Yoochun, semua orang yang ada disitu dilupakan oleh dua appa itu. Agaknya Yoochunlah yang paling berharga disini.

"Shim appa, Changmin sukanya dengan Jung Yunho. Jangan main jodohkan orang begitu!", celetuh Kyuhyun yang tahu benar sahabatnya itu tak mungkin mau dijodohkan meski itu dengan Yoochun sekalipun. Kyuhyun sayang Yoochun, begitu juga Changmin, tapi kalau soal cinta Kyuhyun memilih Kibum dan Kyuhyun rasa Changmin pilih Yunho.

"Kau ini sok tahu. Mana Changmin pernah dekat dengan orang lain selain kau? Lagi pula siapa itu Jung Yunho?"

Yunho memucat dan grogi di dudukannya. Barusan sekitar satu jam yang lalu mereka sudah berkenalan, tapi Tuan Shim lupa kalau Jung Yunho itu adalah namja yang sekarang duduk di depannya. Lagi pula kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali kalau Tuan Shim berada di sini, Tuan Shim itu appa-nya Changmin pula. Yunho bagaimana bisa tak tahu sedari tadi telah berhadapan dengan calon ayah mertua. Dan apa tadi? Changmin berusaha dijodohkan dengan Yoochun yang notabenenya adalah bos calon ayah mertua Yunho?

"Noona!", sebuah teriakan terdengar di luar rumah. Suaranya familiar, itu suara Changmin

"Apa? Pulang sana, temui orang tuamu dulu!", perintah seseorang yang jelasnya itu Hyemi. "Awas kau sampai kabur menemui kekasihmu itu diam-diam, ku cekik kau!", ancamnya pula.

"Tidak akan", balas Changmin. "Kau lihat itu. Itu mobil Chunnie baby. Yang satu lagi mobil Yunho ahjussi. Apa mereka disini ya?"

"Apa? Yang mana, yang mana mobil Yoochun? Wah rumahku tampak ramai, jangan-jangan Yoochun ke rumahku!", seru Hyemi girang.

Penghuni serta tamu yang duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Cho saling pandang. Tuan Cho tersenyum saja saat beradu pandang dengan Yoochun, dia sangat menyayangkan perkataan putrinya yang kasar pada Changmin. Padahal tadi Tuan Cho sudah bilang kalau putrinya baik dan keibuan.

Dilain sisi Yunho sudah mulai gerah. Changmin dan tentunya dengan Hyemi mendekat ke arah mereka. Melamar Changmin dihadapan Hyemi, sungguh kesempatan disetujuinya sangat kecil. Kemudian pundak Yunho ditepuk pelan oleh Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum sebentar kemudian mengangguk bahwa semua akan lancar.

"Chunnie baby!", teriak Changmin setelah masuk ke ruang tamu. "Hah, benarkan kataku, ada Yunho ahjussi juga. Ada Kibum ahjussi dan Kyuhyun juga. Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?" Changmin mengamati semua orang yang ada disitu, dan saat pandangannya jatuh pada Yunho dia bisa tersenyum lembut. Itu Yunho ahjussinya Changmin. Senang sekali bisa melihatnya, dan ingin sekali Changmin memeluknnya, tapi kan appanya ada disini. Hyemi juga berdiri di sebelahnya. Changmin jadi tak punya kesempatan berpelukan dengan Yunho.

Hyemi dan Changmin ikut bergabung. Tampang galak Hyemi sudah disingkirkan dari mukanya, tapi masih melotot tajam pada Changmin saat adiknya itu ingin mengambil tempat di sebelah Yunho. Hyemi menyeretnya ke tempat lain. Kemudian yeoja cantik itu memicing kearah adik satunya lagi. Kyuhyun menggelendot bermanja manja di lengan seorang namja yang tak dikenal Hyemi. Dia ingin memelototi Kyuhyun tapi urung ketika Yoochun mulai bicara.

"Karena aku kira semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan perjelas maksud kedatangan kami kemari. Kami bertiga telah mengenal anak-anak kalian. Kibum, teman saya ini telah menikahi Kyuhyun tanpa terlebih dahulu meminta restu dari kelurga Cho, kami mohon maaf soal itu"

Hyemi sudah mengeram dan melotot ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kibum, tapi Kibum tak melihat ke arah Hyemi. Kyuhyun sendiri cuma meringis kearah Noona-nya, kemudian kembali bermanja manja pada lengan Kibum.

"Kibum datang kemari untuk melamar secara sah dan mengadakan pernikahan ulang atas ijin kalian!"

Kibum menambahkan beberapa kalimat yang lebih terperinci soal keterpaksaan menikahi Kyuhyun sebelum ini tanpa meminta restu. Jelas semua hal dikarang oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebelumnya, tapi tidak membawa bawa masalah ditiduri lalu bertanggung jawab. Kibum menjelaskan ada kesalah pahamam hingga mereka menikah lalu setelah tinggal bersama jadi saling cinta. Yah cuma begitu simple tak masuk akal, tapi tiga orang tua disitu mengangguk saja.

"Dan Tuan Shim, lamaran berikutnya jatuh pada Changmin, putramu". Tuan Shim sudah tersenyum sumringah saat mendengar penuturan bosnya. Dia berharap bisa jadi mertua seorang bos macam Yoochun. "Memang tidak tepat melamar putramu di rumah orang lain, tapi mumpung semua berkumpul disini ku harap ini tak akan jadi soal. Seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi, Changmin punya hubungan dengan Yunho". Ekspresi wajah Tuan Shim sama seperti ekspresi Tuan Cho saat tahu menantunya ternyata bukan Yoochun. "Ini temanku, Jung Yunho!"

Yunho tak begitu bagus bahasa melamarnya, yang penting inti lamarannya ditangkap oleh Tuan Shim. Untungnya Yunho juga seorang bos, pembisnis kaya dan sangat tampan hingga Tuan Shim tak kuasa menolak. Dia juga mempersilakan Yunho mampir kerumahnya nanti untuk mengenal eomma Changmin serta sanak keluarga lainnya.

Tiga orang tua sudah setuju saja, toh tak ada ruginya menerima lamaran mereka. Hyemi saja yang masih belum terima, seorang kakak bahkan tak diberitahu kalau adiknya menikah tanpa restu keluarga. Sekarang Changminpun dilamar Yunho sebelum dapat restu darinya. Keterlaluan kedua adiknya itu, sebagai kakak Hyemi merasa sangat tidak dihargai. Hyemi kesal sekali, sampai meremat tangan Changmin hingga Changmin meringis ringis kesakitan.

"Hye, keberatan kalau kau mendengarkanku sebentar?", tanya Yoochun yang langsung menyirnakan kemarahan Hyemi. Yeoja itu segera menggeleng dan tersenyum anggun. "Aku memang belum lama mengenal Hyemi, tapi kalau kalian perbolehkan aku melamarnya juga!"

"Ha?", teriak Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Mau hidup denganku selamanya, Hye?". Hyemi tak bisa berkata-kata. Rejeki atau apa ini datangnya sangat tiba-tiba.

"Noona, kalau kau tak segera mengiyakan nanti Chunnie baby berubah pikiran. Kalau bukan Chunnie baby, tak akan ada namja mau denganmu. Kau akan jadi perawan tua kalau menolaknya!", Changmin ditempeleng Hyemi karena mengatainya. Mana Changmin berbicara dekat telinganya yang harusnya berbisik pelan tapi terdengar kesemua orang. Hyemi kan malu, tapi dia mau dengan Yoochun.

"Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan hidup denganmu, Chun", kata Hyemi sok puitis.

Yoochun selalu jadi penyeimbang diketidak stabilan Yunho dan Kibum. Dia layak dapat ucapan terima kasih setelah ini.

julie khoyul

"Seingatku kau punya vila tak jauh dari sini, Chun"

"Iya, tapi sedang direnovasi", jawab Yoochun tahu arti kata-kata Kibum barusan. Manusia itu sudah pasti mau mengapa-apakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga punya kan, Yun?"

"Sedang direnovasi juga", jawab Yunho tak ada alasan lain. Dia sedang iri dengan Kibum.

Setelah bahagia lamaran ketiganya diterima, cuma Kibum yang bisa merayakan keberhasilannya. Kibum sudah menikahi Kyuhyun seperti yang mereka tahu sebelumnya, ya kalau dua orang itu mau menghabiskan malam bersama jelas sudah sah. Tapi kan tidak adil untuk Yunho. Yunho belum bisa menyentuh Changmin sebelum dinikahinya. Dia terlanjur membuat sumpah konyol untuk tak menyentuh Changmin sebelum dinikahinya, sekarang dia menyesal telah bersumpah demikian. Kalau Yoochun sepertinya tak berminat kearah sana dengan Hyemi. Yoochun walau terkenal mudah kalau hanya mau meniduri orang, tapi dia sangat menjaga perasaan orang itu. Kelihatannya dia akan sangat menjaga Hyemi dengan baik.

"Apa ada hotel dekat sini?"

"Kibum, bisa kau tak membicarakan masalah isi celanamu untuk saat ini? Kalau bisa jangan tiduri Kyuhyun hari ini juga", kata Yunho yang mulai kesal dengan Kibum.

"Kenapa?", tanya Yoochun mewakili Kibum juga. "Kau iri?", Yunho menggeleng saja, tapi hatinya mengiyakan. "Kibum, hormati hati temanmu ini. Lakukan saja lain kali. Toh Kyuhyun sudah jadi milikmu"

"Aku cuma tanya vila dan hotel, bukan mau melakukan apa-apa. Aku cuma tidak mau menginap disini", terang Kibum jujur.

Yoochun tertawa melihat kesalah pahaman terjadi lagi. Mereka dipaksa menginap di rumah Kyuhyun dan Changmin, tapi mereka masih belum menjawab.

Mereka bertiga baru keluar dari rumah Tuan Shim. Yunho mengulang acara lamarannya di depan eomma-nya Changmin, semuanya lancar. Kemudian sekarang mereka ada di jalan dekat mobil-mobil mereka. Sedang rundingan, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Kita pulang setelah ini, besok kita ada rapat penting?", ujar Yoochun sambil bersandar di body mobil Yunho.

"Rapat penting yang mana? Seingatku kita tidak ada kerja sama akhir-akhir ini!"

"Kita bekerja sama sekarang dan kita ada rapat besok. Terserah rapat yang mana asalkan penting"

Oh, cuma alasan untuk menolak ajakan menginap di rumah calon-calon mertua itu. Alasan masuk akal untuk tak bisa ditinggalkan.

"Setelah ini apa yang harus kita lakukan?", tanya Yunho sedikit tak rela kalau harus meninggalkan dunia pesta.

"Anggap saja kita seorang raja. Kita sudah memilih ratu, jadi lupakan saja selir-selir kita"

"Selirku adalah whisky, vodca dan sebangsanya. Aku tak bisa tinggalkan mereka!", ujar Kibum diangguki Yunho.

"Kalau tak bisa ditinggalkan ya dikurangi saja. Jangan terlalu sering bergumul dengan mereka"

"Akan ku coba!", kata Yunho.

"Hn!", dan ini Kibum.

"Chun, segera mantapkan hatimu dan nikahi Hyemi secepat mungkin. Kelangsungan hidupku dan Kibum ada ditanganmu!", pinta Yunho yang kali ini Kibum menganggukinya.

Perjanjiannya, Kibum boleh menikahi Kyuhyun ulang dan Yunho boleh menikahi Changmin setelah Yoochun dan Hyemi menikah. Ini sedikit sulit, jelas sekali Kibum dan Yunho tahu kalau Yoochun belum punya perasaan apapun pada yeoja itu. Mereka barusan berterima kasih soal bantuan Yoochun, kalau Yoochun tak melamar Hyemi juga kemungkinan lamaran Kibum dan Yunho akan ditangguhkan lebih lama lagi untuk menjaga perasaan yeoja itu. Yang lebih tua harus menikah lebih dulu menurut mereka.

"Tak perlu khawatir seperti itu. Ku usahakan secepatnya!", kata Yoochun sambil terkekeh.

"Kibum!", ketiganya menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang baru datang. "Kenapa kalian disini? Ayo masuk!"

"Kyu, kita pulang setelah ini", kata Kibum sambil mengandeng Kyuhyun masuk rumah dan diikuti kedua temannya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap?"

"Besok kita ada rapat besar sesama pembisnis. Rapat seperti ini menyimpan banyak kesempatan emas untuk berinterakai dengan pembisnis lain dan menjalin kerja sama". Kyuhyun mengangguk saja. Lagi pula, dimanapun Kibum tidur disitulah ada Kyuhyun. Jadi kalau Kibum tak bisa menginap, Kyuhyun juga tak menginap. "Kita berpamitan dulu lalu pulang!"

julie khoyul

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

Lebih dari tengah malam mereka sampai rumah. Mobil sudah masuk pelataran, tinggal turun dan masuk rumah tapi Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan Kibum.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tak berkata apapun setelahnya.

"Terima kasih!", ucap Kyuhyun lirih. "Terima kasih mau menerimaku!", ulangnya sambil tersenyum sok manis. Tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah ada manis-manisnya dimata Kibum. Lalu kenapa Kibum mau menerima iblis sok manis itu?

"Ucapan terima kasih saja tak cukup! Kalau kau jadi Nyonya Kim sungguhan, penuhi kewajibanmu dan kau akan mendapat hakmu"

"Apa kewajibanku?"

"Tuan Kim ini punya nafsu yang besar, "

"Ya ya ya, aku tahu ujung permintaanmu. Aku lakukan tugasku dan kau lakukan tugasmu! Aku juga punya hak yang mau kutuntut darimu"

"Apa?"

"Kibum, katakan kau mencintaku!", perintah Kyuhyun kembali ke mode iblis suka memerintah.

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa harus dikatakan lagi".

Kibum langsung beranjak dari mobilnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berterik-teriak di dalam mobil. Tak ditanggapi, iblis itu menyusul keluar dan membuntuti Kibum masuk rumah.

"Aku punya hak mendengarnya. Kibum, katakan dulu!"

"Aku lelah, lain kali saja!"

"Kibummmmm!", rengeknya sambil mencekali lengan Kibum, melarang manusie es itu melangkah sebelum mengatakan cinta padanya. "AHJUMMAAAAAAA!"

"Jangan berteriak!", bentak Kibum. "Kebiasaanmu itu, hilangkan!"

"Katakan cinta dulu!", pinta Kyuhyun lagi, tapi Kibum cuma berdecak tanpa mau menuruti Kyuhyun. "AHJUSSIIIIIIII!"

Kibum membekap mulut Kyuhyun saat itu. Ahjumma dan ahjussi pasti terganggu tidurnya kalau Kyuhyun berteriak tengah malam begitu.

"Aku akan ada perjalanan bisnis ke Eropa sebentar lagi, kalau kau tak minta hal yang tidak-tidak, kau berhenti teriak-teriak, kupertimbangkan kau untuk ikut!"

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan tangan Kibum dari mulutnya. Tersenyum kegirangan membayangkan liburan ke Eropa seperti impiannya selama ini. Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum kemudian menyodorkan bibirnya minta di cium. Karena Kibum tak merespon, Kyuhyun sendiri yang memaju-majukan bibirnya ke bibir Kibum barulah manusie es itu tak menolak ajakan berciuman.

"Kibum, kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Hn", jawab Kibum disela-sela mengerayangi punggung Kyuhyun serta bibirnya mengecupi leher Kyuhyun.

Kibum kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Seperti ciuman basah biasanya, melumat, mengigit, menyesap dan semua cara ciuman dipraktekkannya lagi. Lidah-lidah meraka saling memelintir, sampai keasyikan dan melupakan cara menahan air liur agar tidak menetes ke mana mana. Dagu Kyuhyun basah, sampai sederet saliva mengalir ke lehernya. Kibum menyesap dari ujung lelehan liur hingga kembali ke pangkalnya, ke bibir Kyuhyun lagi. Memulai lagi sampai tangan Kibum tiba-tiba gatal ingin merabai bagian bawah sana. Tangan Kibum kemudian berpindah ke pinggang Kyuhyun, bersiap menelusup dan mengerjai Mr. Cho kecil.

"HUAHHH!", teriak ahjussi terkaget, berjingkat, tersentak kemudian mengelus dada. Istrinya bersembunyi dibelakang ahjussi, karena sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan marah lagi pada mereka. Hah, lagi-lagi mereka diteriaki, dipanggil, kehadirannya hanya untuk menyaksikan kedua tuannya bercumbu.

"KALIAN MENGANGGU!", bentak Kyuhyun dongkol. "AKU BENCI KALIAN!", teriaknya marah persis seperti bayangan ahjumma barusan. Lagi, lagi dan lagi kejadian diinterupsi saat bermesraan dengan Kibum terulang. Kyuhyun menggerutu, memaki maki hal tak jelas dan kemudian berjalan cepat masuk kamarnya. Membanting pintu setelah berhasil masuk ke sana.

To be continue

Ini chap 34, dan ff ini end di chap 35

Akan ada ff baru lagi setelah ini.

Untuk momment DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN.

Terima kasih


	35. Chapter 35

Contract with the Devil's Son

Chapter 35:

Screenplay's fanfiction:

Kim Kibum cs

Cho Kyuhyun cs

Rate: T+++

DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

Last Chaps for all of my lovely readers

Aku Sangat Mencintamu!

Dua hari ini Kyuhyun tak mau makan. Minum susu, makan es krim, minum susu lagi, lalu makan es krim lagi, cuma itu. Kalau sedang luluh saja dia mau mencomot biskuit yang ditinggalkan Ryeowook waktu itu. Selebihnya tak menyentuh makanan apapun. Kyuhyun hamil? Tidak. Dia namja dan namja tak bisa hamil, itu faktanya. Lalu alasan kenapa calon Nyonya Kim yang sah itu tak mau makan sama sekali padahal impiannya adalah membesarkan badan agar bisa mengalahkan suaminya?

Dimalam kepulangan mereka dari rumah orang tua, Kyuhyun menuntut haknya agar Kibum mengucapkan cinta padanya, saat itu Kibum menjanjikan perjalanan ke Eropa. Tiga hari yang lalu Kibum mengulanginya. Manusia es itu bilang bisnisnya di Eropa awal minggu besok. Padahal Kibum tak pernah ada bisnis sampai sejauh itu. Memang Kibum orang kaya, pembisnis hebat, tapi untuk ukuran Eropa bisnis Kibum belum menjamah benua itu. Kibum hanya pembisnis kecil sekitaran asia saja. Jauh dari Kangin yang bisnisnya merambah lima negara. Dan alasan bisnis itu sebenarnya cuma kedok. Dulu waktu Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun pulang dari Thailand, dia ingat Kyuhyun minta ganti liburan ke Eropa. Anggap saja ke Eropa kali ini ganti liburan gagal Kyuhyun di Thailand.

Dan kenapa dikatakan bisnis? Sebenarnya ini simple, mereka sudah dapat restu orang tua, sudah punya status suami-istri, sebentar lagi menikah sah, lalu? Lalu bulan madu. Mereka butuh bulan madu yang lebih privat walau mungkin tak bisa dikatakan romantis. Sudah berapa lama mereka tak melakukannya? Lama sekali. Dan setiap ada kesempatan bagus selalu berujung pada kegagalan. Maksud Kibum membawa Kyuhyun ke Eropa itu untuk bulan madu. Menyelesaikan hal yang selalu tertunda akhir-akhir ini. Dan kalau soal bisnis jadi alasan, itu karena Kibum jelas tak mungkin bilang 'Kyu, ayo bulan madu ke Eropa!'. Ini bukan gaya Kibum sekali. Jadi tidak salah kalau Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun ke Eropa untuk urusan bisnis, yang penting kan niatannya berduaan dengan Kyuhyun tidak terganggu.

Kyuhyun senang minta ampun setelah Kibum mengatakannya. Dia segera merangkul Kibum, menciumi Kibum walau manusia es itu menolak. Kyuhyun lalu meraih jurnal milik Kibum. Dia membuka jurnal itu asal, mencari lembar kosong disana dan menulis semua tempat yang akan dikunjunginya nanti. Dia melengkapinya dengan hal-hal yang ingin dilakukannya di Eropa. Hampir seharian Kyuhyun sibuk dengan tulis menulis dalam jurnal itu hingga tiba-tiba dia teringat Changmin. Kyuhyun menelepon sahabatnya itu, mengabarkan berita gembira liburannya ke Eropa minggu depan dan menceritakan banyak hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama Kibum disana.

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun dapat telpon balik dari Changmin. Changmin mengabarkan hal mirip pada Kyuhyun. Dia juga akan ke Eropa bersama Yunho. Yunho akan minta Kibum supaya mereka bisa berangkat bersamaan. Kemarin setelah Kyuhyun pamer ke Changmin, Changmin lalu cerita ke Yunho dengan wajah memelas hingga Yunho menawarkan liburan ke Eropa juga. Lalu dengan tanpa sengaja Hyemi mendengar percakapan Changmin dan Yunho yang tentu keinginan Changmin pergi dengan Yunho ke tempat jauh tak disetujui yeoja itu. Satu satunya cara agar Hyemi menyetujui liburan mereka adalah dengan bantuan Yoochun. Dan berakhir Hyemi akan ikut ke Eropa juga dengan Yoochun.

Mendengar rencanana bulan madunya berantakan sebelum mulai, Kibum sudah tak mood lagi pergi ke Eropa. Mana ada bulan madu tiga pasang? Kibum cuma mau berdua dengan Kyuhyun tanpa ada manusia-manusia lain walau itu sahabat sahabatnya sekalipun. Dan saat itu juga Kibum membatalkan perjalanan bulan madu ke Eropa berkedok bisnisnya. Dan begitulah awal Kyuhyun ngambek sampai sekarang.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Kau lebih kurus dari terakhir kali kulihat?", tanya Siwon yang baru duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Siwon datang berkunjung bersama Heechul, lebih tepatnya Siwon mengantar Heechul ke sini. Menyampaikan undangan pernikahan katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa", jawabnya ketus.

Heechul menggeledah tasnya, mengeluarkan segepok undangan lalu memeriksa nama-nama disana. Heechul mengambil satu yang segera di sodorkan pada Kyuhyun. Dan dia memaksakan Kyuhyun mengambilnya saat ibis itu tak berniat menyambut undangan darinya.

SUNGMIN WEDS HANGKYUNG

"Ku kira kalian yang akan menikah", katanya masih dengan nada kesal.

"Doakan saja kita segera menyusul", kata Siwon tersenyum sebentar, kemudian kembali memasang wajah datar. Dia baru ingat dia itu orang lempeng, tapi kalau mendengar namanya dihubung hubungan dengam Heechul, lalu pernikahan, bawaannya ingin tersenyum terus. Seakan jadwal pernikahannya dengan namja cantik mempesona itu sudah di depan mata.

"Nanti. Kita masih punya banyak hal untuk diurus", kata Heechul sekenanya. Dan inilah masalah Siwon. Masih sedikit susah menahklukkan siluman mantan trinee-nya ini. Tapi Siwon yakin kalau Heechul memang mencintainya, cuma butuh waktu untuk mensinkronkan hati, pikiran dan perkataannya. Siwon akan sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kibum kemana?"

"Tidak tahu", jawab Kyuhyun mulai kesal lagi.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?" Kyuhyun diam saja yang jelas tandanya mengiyakan. "Terserah kau lah", kata Heechul akhirnya.

Ahjumma datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan setoples biskuit buatan Ryeowook. Yeoja paruh baya itu cuma sebentar saja berada disitu, dia segera undur diri setelah proses hidang selesai.

"Aku yakin kau sedang malas bertemu Kibum".

Iya Kyuhyun malas bertemu Kibum. Pagi tadi dia mengutarakan kejengkelannya itu. Dia bilang malas bertatap muka dengan Kibum. Dia sedang merajuk hebat pada manusia es yang dengan seenaknya membatalkan liburannya ke Eropa. Tapi dari Kibum keluar rumah pagi tadi, hingga siang begini belum kembali, Kyuhyun jadi cemas. Jangan-jangan Kibum mau mencari istri lain? Kan tadi Kyuhyun sedang kesal saat bicara begitu. Dia tidak sungguh sungguh benci Kibum. Kyuhyun sayang Kibum, dia cinta setengah mati pada manusia es itu. Ditinggalkan setengah hari tanpa kabar saja, rindunya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Dari pada kau di rumah, tapi tak mau bertatap muka dengan Kibum, telpon aku besok lusa. Kau bisa kuantar ke tempat Sungmin. Bantu-bantu disana dari pada bengong di rumah", ucap Heechul sekalian menyindir. Pasalnya semenjak jadi istri Kibum, Kyuhyun tak ada pekerjaan sama sekali. Di rumah, ungkang ungkang tapi duitnya banyak.

"Lihat nanti saja!"

Siwon lama mengamati Kyuhyun, bukan tertarik seperti dulu. Dia prihatin saja. Dulu Kyuhyun kurus, kurus sekali. Awal dinikahi Kibum, hingga terakhir kali Siwon melihat Kyuhyun, badan iblis itu sudah lumayan berisi. Sekarang kembali kurus, ada apa dengannya?

"Kyu, kau benar-benar memprihatinkan!", kata Siwon dibalas dengusan oleh Kyuhyun. "Makanlah yang banyak. Minum vitamin. Istirahat cukup dan sekalian olah raga!", tutur Siwon sambil mengerutkan dahinya memandangi Kyuhyun.

Heechul dulu juga Kurus, tapi sekarang sudah gemukan. Wajah dan badan Heechul sekarang ini sudah pas menurut Siwon. Wajahnya cantik mempesona, dan tubuhnya seksi. Amat pas, pas direngkuhan Siwon maksudnya. Siwon sering memeluk Heechul, makanya dia bilang tubuh Heechul pas di rengkuhannya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Hyung", katanya sok jujur. Dia bukan tidak nafsu makan, tapi sengaja tak makan. Itu caranya menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Kibum. "Aku sedang hamil". Siwon melebarkan mata amat tak percaya. "Ini dinamakan mood swing. Sebentar-sebentar aku benci Kibum, sebentar kemudian aku merindukannya. Ini menyiksa sekali, Hyung". Kyuhyun tak berbohong soal ini. Memang dia benci Kibum, tapi sekarang rindu berat.

Siwon mengedip ngedipkan matanya takjub. Percaya tak percaya, tak ada namja bisa hamil. Atau Kyuhyun memang bisa hamil? Kemudian Siwon menoleh pada Heechul mencari jawaban dari namja cantik mempesona itu. Heechul tak nampak terkejut atau apapun, bahkan dia tenang tenang saja memakan biskuit yang dibawakan ahjumma tadi. Berarti benar Kyuhyun hamil. Tapi kan namja tak bisa hamil, Siwon juga manusia terpelajar tidak mungkin harus mempercayai hal ini.

"Semenjak aku hamil, Hyung, libidoku naik dengan begitu cepat. Aku ingin sering-sering bercumbu dengan Kibum. Entahlah kenapa bisa demikian". Siwon mengangguk ragu. Dia sangat bingung mau percaya atau tidak? Heechul bahkan tak bereaksi apapun selain memakan biskuit sedari tadi. "Sekarang saja, aku sangat merindukan pelukannya".

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa hamil, apa Heechul juga ya? Siwon jadi takut, karena akhir-akhir ini dia sulit mengontrol diri. Melihat Heechul sehabis mandi mondar mandir dengan handuknya saja. Lalu berganti baju di depan Siwon tanpa malu-malu, membuat namja kuda itu tak kuasa ingin menerjang Heechul saat itu juga. Untungnya dengan bekal iman yang kuat, Siwon mampu berpaling muka disaat Heechul berlenggokan pamer badan secara tak sengaja.

"Kalian kan belum menikah, mulai sekarang kalau kalian berhubungan jangan lupa pakai pengaman". Demi Tuhan, Siwon belum pernah menyentuh Heechul sampai ke sana. "Tapi kalau kau ingin segera mengesahkan hubunga kalian, Hyung, tak masalah berhubungan tanpa pengaman. Lagi pula kalau Heechul Hyung hamil, kau bisa segera menikahinya. Semua beres!"

Benar begitu. Kalau Heechul hamil anak Siwon, maka dengan mudah Siwon bisa menikahinya. Siwon melirik kembali pada Heechul, namja cantik mempesona itu menyudahi makan biskuit, menutup toplesnya kuat kuat lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya agar sisa sisa biskuit tak melekat. Dia meminum airnya sejenak, kemudian membalas tatapan Siwon sambil mendelik lebar.

"Apa? Kau mau menghamiliku? Mimpi saja!", bentaknya yang langsung membuat nyali Siwon ciut. "Sudah cukup aku mendengar ocehanmu. Anak iblis kurang kerjaan!", kata Heechul sambil berdiri dari sofa. "Woonie, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Ha?", tanya Siwon gugup gugup tak paham tapi akhirnya menurut.

"Telpon aku kalau kau mau berbaik hati membantu persiapan pernikahan Sungmin!", kata Heechul sambil meraih toples biskuit dan memasukkan dalam tasnya. "Suruh Wookie buat yang banyak dan kirim padaku!", katanya lagi sambil menggandeng Siwon lalu keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Cih, Nenek sihir!", cibir Kyuhyun yang rencananya mengerjai Siwon digagalkan Heechul. Kemudian dia merebah di sofa ruang tamunya.

Kyuhyun mencoba memejamkan mata, beristirahat sebentar tapi tidak bisa. Dia rindu Kibum. Merebah saja tak nyaman, miring sangat tak nyaman apa lagi tengkurap, lebih tak nyaman lagi. Coba kalau bisa tidur di dadanya Kibum pasti nyaman sekali. Masalahnya dia sedang marah dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun bahkan dua hari ini tak bicara dengan manusia es itu. Mereka memang masih duduk bersama, tidur bersama, dan kalau malam prosesi tidur sambil dipeluk Kibum masih dilakukan, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau bicara apapun. Dan kalau Kibum bicara dengannya, Kyuhyun akan menyampaikan jawabannya lewat ahjumma atau ahjussi. Sekarang bagaimana? Kyuhyun mau merebah di dada Kibum, tapi orangnya keluar dari pagi dan tak memberitahu pergi kemana. Masak harus meneleponnya? Gengsi dong!

Kyuhyun duduk setelah benar-benar merasa tak nyaman, kemudian dia meraih Hp di meja. Menelepon Kibum dan menyuruhnya pulang. Kyuhyun mendial angka 1 yang diotomatiskan pada nomor Kibum dan kemudian menempelkannya di telinga sambil menunggu jawaban.

"KIBUM, PULANG SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU PERGI DARI RUMAH!", teriaknya di telepon itu. Gengsi dibuang dulu, yang penting Kibum pulang.

"Aku ada disini!", jawab Kibum setelah membuka pintu dan masuk dari luar. Kibum mematikan panggilan begitu juga Kyuhyun. Dia menghampiri iblis itu dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa", jawabnya ketus. Kyuhyun terpaksa mengeluarkan suara karena tidak ada pembantunya disekitar situ untuk jadi perantara.

"Siapa yang datang?", tanya Kibum setelah melihat ada gelas-gelas belum dibereskan.

"Siwon hyung dan Heechul hyung" Kibum menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa dan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak mau berdiam terus, ikut menyadarkan punggung ke dada Kibum. Dan beginilah nyaman fersi Kyuhyun. "Mereka datang membagi undangan. Sungmin mau menikah". Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuhyun, tapi kepalanya direbahkan di punggung sofa. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kita menikahnya kapan?" Kyuhyun iri dengan Sungmin. Yang punya pasangan duluan itu Kyuhyu, tapi Sungmin yang menikah.

"Setelah Yoochun dan Noona-mu menikah"

"Itu kapan?"

Setelah Yoochun dan Hyemi menikah itu kapan? Pernikahan Yunho dan Changmin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun boleh dilaksanakan setelah Yoochun dan Hyemi menikah. Kesulitannya, Hyemi ikut apa kata Yoochun dan Yoochun sendiri belum berniat menikah dalam waktu dekat. Jadi ceritanya, Yunho dan Kibum harus menunggu sampai batas wantu yang tak ditentukan. Apa lagi Yoochun yang tak punya perasaan apapun pada Hyemi, menikahi yeoja itu tanpa perasaan apapun jelas semacam perjanjian saja. Dan sekarang ini dua orang itu setuju untuk mencoba mengenal dulu satu sama lain. Mencoba mencari kecocokan dan cinta. Istilahnya mereka pacaran dulu. Terus kalau mereka tidak segera jatuh cinta, nasib pernikahan Yunho dan Kibum bagaimana?

"Kibum, suruh Chunnie baby cepat-cepat menikahi Noona!"

"Ya", jawab Kibum seenaknya. Diiyakan saja, dari pada Kyuhyun tak mau bicara padanya lagi. "Kau sudah tak marah?"

"Masih", katanya sambil mengikuti alur tangan Kibum di perutnya. "Tapi kalau minggu depan kita jadi ke Eropa, aku tak jadi marah"

"Ke Eropa lain waktu saja. Kita tukar tempat, asal tak pergi dengan antek-antekmu itu"

"Katanya ke Eropa untuk berbisnis. Sekarang kau batalkan dan tukar tempat seenakmu. Memangmya bisnis apa yang bisa ditukar tempat?". Kibum tak menanggapi pertanyaan benar itu. "Kalau kau bilang sejak awal mau berduaan denganku, aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa". Seharusnya memang begitu, tapi martabat Kibum terlalu tinggi kalau hanya untuk mengungkapkan kalimat demikian. "Ayo kita ke Amerika!"

"Terserah kau!", jawab Kibum sambil menarik kepala Kyuhyun merebah ke dadanya. "Asal kau tak marah lagi"

julie khoyul

"Iya, aku masih di bandara sekarang. Dua jam lagi berangkat dan aku pulang besok malam", kata Yoochun bicara dalam telepon. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, dia mengabarkan keadaan dirinya disetiap jengkal langkahnya pada Hyemi.

Yoochun dan Hyemi benar-benar berusaha saling jatuh cinta. Bukan cuma rasa kagum seperti yang dirasakan Hyemi pada Yoochun dan belas kasihannya sebagai kakak memberi jalan adik-adiknya agar bisa menikah secepatnya. Juga bukan karena sayangnya Yoochun pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun serta bentuk kesetiakawannya pada Yunho dan Kibum, tapi ini untuk mereka sendiri. Yoochun pernah berharap dicintai seseorang dengan tulus, dan dia harus memulai dari diri sendiri. Dia akan mencintai Hyemi dengan tulus dan Hyemi akan membalas dengan hal yang sama. Hyemi sebagai yeoja yang sering dicampakkan karena terlalu perhitungan dan cerewet, itu bukan serta merta. Dia punya alasan untuk berbuat demikian. Demi adik-adiknya yang susah diatur, demi menstabilkan keuangan keluarganya yang jelas bukan dari kalangan orang kaya. Serta demi menjaga diri agar tak terjebak pada cinta yang maya. Yoochun dan Hyemi bukan manusia egois dalam hal ini.

Yoochun ada pekerjaan di Jepang besok pagi. Dia berangkat hari ini, menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepatnya dan sorenya bisa kembali ke Korea. Pesawat Yoochun berangkat dua jam lagi. Dia sudah check in, tapi karena gate tunggu penumpang siap satu jam lagi, Yoochun menunggu sambil duduk di depan gate pemberangkatannya.

"Kau punya korek?", tanya seseorang yang barusan duduk di samping Yoochun.

"Di bandara tak boleh merokok!", jawabnya setelah berpamitan dengan Hyemi dan berjanji menelepon lagi setelah sampai.

Seseorang itu seperti preman ingusan penampilannya. Celana jins hitamnya ketat dengan sepatu boot gunung yang terlihat berat dan lusuh. T-shit krem melekat di badannya, lalu jaket tebal diluarnya. Namja itu menggenakan topi dan menutupkan topi jaketnya juga. Dia memakai kaca mata hitam, sedangkan di lehernya tergantung headphone hitam. Kelihatannya namja ini penggila warna hitam.

"Kau tidak merokok?", tanyanya sambil menarik rokok yang tadi terselip diantara bibirnya. Namja itu mengantongi rokoknya kemudian membuka kaca mata sebelum menoleh pada Yoochun. "Kau tidak merokok?", ulangnya saat Yoochun juga memandangnnya.

Dia itu namja kan? Penampilannya namja, suaranya juga. Tapi wajahnya tampan sih, hanya saja Yoochun tak yakin semua orang akan setuju namja ini dibilang tampan. Si namja menautkan kedua alisnya, menjadikan lembaran tampan di wajah itu terlihat menggoda. Ah, Yoochun salah mengartikan ekspresi. Kalau tersenyum imut atau merengut lucu, itu baru menggoda. Nah namja ini bahkan cuma menggerakan alisnya, menggoda dari mananya?

"Hallo, kau melamun!", kata namja itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka Yoochun. Namja itu menghela nafas panjang saat Yoochun bergeming menatapinya. "Apa ada yang aneh denganku?", tanya si namja sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Masih tak ada jawaban, lalu namja itu menurunkan topi jaketnya. Melepas topinya dan menata sedikit rambutnya. Dia kembali menatap Yoochun, meringis kecil di depannya dan barulah Yoochun tersadar telah terpesona sesaat.

Apa ya? Andai orang di sampingnya itu yeoja, Yoochun akan bilang dia cantik sekali. Tapi karena dia namja, dia sangat tampan. Yoochun tak mengatakan seperti inilah seleranya. Dia mau wanita cantik, anggun dan keibuan. Atau kalau namja, yang manis, lucu dan tidak cengeng. Dan namja sebelahnya ini tak masuk dalam kriteria manapun. Hanya saja walau tak masuk dalam kriteria yang diutarakan Yoochun, namja ini masuk dalam hatinya.

Yoochun berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri. Mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan ke arah lain. Dia cuma berusaha meredam suara jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Walau jelas namja di sebelahnya itu tak akan dengar, seakan gedebukan kencang dari dalam dadanya ingin menyeruak dan membisingkan bandara.

"Kau mau kemana? Bisnis?" Yoochun mengangguk saja. "Aku mau ke Vietnam!", katanya pula seakan tahu Yoochun memandanginya dari bawah keatas seakan menyelidik tentangnya. "Aku akan ikut berkemah di Son Dong Cave. Gua besar itu. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan!", katanya lagi sambil menekuk kepalanya ke kiri ke kanan seraya melemaskan otot otot lehernya yang tegang.

Gate keberangkatan pesawat Korea-Vietnam telah di buka dan namja itu segera membuang nafas lega. Dia kenakan atributnya seperti awal dia bertemu Yoochun, kemudian segera berdiri. Namja itu mengangkat backpack besar yang tadi diletakkan sedikit jauh darinya. Dan lengkaplah sekarang, backpacker segera berangkat.

"Ok, aku harus segera masuk!", pamitnya sambil lebih mendekat pada Yoochun. "Senang bertemu denganmu walau kau cuma mengucapkan dibaris kalimat. Semoga bisnismu sukses!", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Yoochun masih diam, diam-diam mengagumi namja ini. Hingga tangan Yoochun ditarik dan dijabat secara paksa, barulah dia sadar kalau mereka akan berpisah. Yoochun mengeratkan genggaman ke tangan namja itu, ketika si namja hendak menarik diri. Tangan namja itu sedikit kasar, tapi bagi Yoochun ini pertama kalinya dia bersalaman dengan orang yang punya tangan kasar. Pasti pribadinya seunik tangannya. Yoochun baru ingat, hal hal tak sinkron biasanya karena cinta. Yoochun jatuh cinta dengan namja ini sepertinya.

Detik berikutnya mereka saling melepaskan diri. Yoochun sudah punya seseorang, itulah yang membuatnya merelakan jabatan tangannya lepas. Yoochun bisa jatuh cinta sebegini mudah, itu hal yang luar biasa. Tapi bukan itu tujuan hidupnya, dia ingin mencintai dan dicintai secara pasti. Bukan pada namja ini tepatnya, yang segera pergi dan entah akan bertemu lagi atau tidak. Dan bila Yoochun memutuskan untuk mengejarnya, kebaikan apa yang akan didapat dadi ketidak pastian? Ada seorang yeoja yang sudah pasti sedang menunggu setelah dari Jepang. Yang pasti akan dicintainya, pasti akan mencintainya dan pasti ada untuknya. Cho Hyemi orangnya.

"Semoga acara kempingmu sukses juga!", katanya sambil melepas kepergian namja itu.

julie khoyul

Kyuhyun memukul dashboard mobil hingga akhirnya Kibum menikung dan menepikan mobilnya.

"Aku sudah curiga sedari tadi. Mana bisa pergi ke Amerika mendadak begini", omel Kyuhyun di depan muka Kibum. "Ya kau memang punya banyak uang, tapi tidak pergi ke luar negeri tanpa bawa apa-apa juga. Mana paspornya? Kapan kau mengurus visanya? Mana tiket pesawatnya?", omelnya lagi sambil menendangkan kakinya ke pintu mobil.

"Aku tak bilang kita mau ke Amerika!"

"Jangan membela diri kalau aku sedang memarahimu!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil sekali lagi menendang dalaman mobil Kibum.

Setelah Kibum menawarkan tukar tempat liburan, Kyuhyun sangat antusias. Dia tidak marah lagi pada Kibum. Sudah bermanja manja lagi. Sudah memulai menyusun rencana-rencana baru di Amerika. Dia mau ke New York, berkeliling di kota mahal itu dan nantinya berfoto bersama Kibum dekat patung Liberty. Kyuhyun mencatat semua barang yang akan dibutuhkannya di New York. Nanti setelah ahjumma selesai mengepak, dia akan cek ulang. Jangan sampai kejadian celana dalamnya tertinggal seperti waktu ke Singapura tempo hari terulang.

Malam selesainya mandi, Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun. Manusia es itu mengajak Kyuhyun berangkat saat itu juga. Kyuhyun jelas bingung, ke Amerika tanpa membawa apapun. Tapi Kibum tak mau menjelaskan apa apa, hingga Kyuhyun percaya saja. Toh Kibum banyak uang, kalau ke Amerika tak bawa apapun, mereka bisa beli. Satu jam perjalanan, Kyuhyun masih ceria. Terkadang berpindah dari tempat duduknya cuma untuk mencium Kibum saking senangnya. Tapi sejam kemudian Kyuhyun baru sadar, kalau mereka pergi ke Amerika harusnya Kibum mengarahkan mobilnya ke bandara, nah ini makin menjauh. Bahkan berlawanan arah dari Incheon Airport. Kyuhyun bertanya bolak balik pada Kibum, kemana mereka akan pergi, tapi Kibum tak menjawab sama sekali. Berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang marah-marah, teriak-teriak dan memaki maki Kibum tak karuan. Saat Kibum bilang, mereka akan ke Busan, Kyuhyun marah semakin parah. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Putar balik!", perintahnya. "PUTAR BALIK KATAKU!", teriak Kyuhyun makin menjadi. "KIBUM!", bentaknya saat namja es itu tak menyahut sama sekali.

Kyuhyun kesal, kemudian segera melepas seat beltnya hendak keluar mobil. Kyuhyun menarik pembuka pintu, tapi tak bisa. Kibum menguncinya otomatis yang hanya lewat kursi kemudi semua bisa diatur.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil menendang jauh ke kaki Kibum. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggebrak kaca pintu mobil dengan kedua tangannya. Meringis sebentar karena sakit dan tak berhasil dia memindahkan fokus keanarkisannya pada Kibum. "BUKA PUNTU!", perintahnya diikuti pukulan ke kepala Kibum.

"Dengar aku dulu!"

"TAK MAU, AKU MAU PULANG! AKU BENCI KAU KIBUM!"

Kyuhyun memukul Kibum lagi, tapi Kibum menghindar dengan cepat. Kyuhyun mengulang pukulannya, dan tangannya ditangkis lalu ditangkap Kibum. Kalau saja Kibum tak cinta, tak akan sudi dia punya istri seanarkis Kyuhyun. Di depan orang lain saja sikapnya dewasa, tapi di depan Kibum, aduh manjanya Kyuhyun sampai penghuni lain di rumah Kibum sakit kepala. Dan anarkisnya itu yang menakutkan lagi. Kibum harus antisipasi kalau-kalau suatu saat Kyuhyun melukai wajahnya. Citra buruk kalau sampai ada bekas cakaran di wajah tampan Kibum.

"Kau benar-benar mau pulang?", tanya Kibum tak minta jawaban. Kyuhyun berontak, tapi gagal lepas karena dipegangi erat oleh Kibum. "Seperti yang kau katakan tadi siang, aku cuma ingin berdua denganmu. Ke Eropa atau Amerika bisa lain waktu, tapi sekarang aku cuma ingin denganmu!", terang Kibum yang ditanggapi Kyuhyun dengan berhenti berontak dan berteriak. "Tapi sepertinya kau lebih suka ke Eropa dan ke Amerika dari pada bersamaku. Kau mau pulang, kan? Baiklah!", kata Kibum sambil melepaskan Kyuhyun. Manusia es itu juga membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya.

"Kibum!", panggil Kyuhyun sudah kembali memanja.

"Kau boleh pulang!"

"Jangan begitu. Masak kau tega membiarkan istrimu pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Nanti kalau aku diculik bagaimana?

"Kau namja, siapa yang akan menculikmu?"

"Aku kan namja tampan. Manis begini. Aku ini pintar lo. Kau rugi kalau istrimu yang pintar ini sampai diculik orang". Penculiknya yang rugi kalau sampai menculik Kyuhyun. "Kunci lagi pintunya!", pinta Kyuhyun sambil meringis kecil. Dia kembali duduk manis di kursinya, lalu memasang seat beltnya dengan benar. "Ayo kunci pintunya, kita ke Busan sekarang! Ayo, ayo Kibum!"

Kibum mengalah, dia mengunci ulang pintu mobilnya lalu menghidupkan mesin dan kembali ke jalanan. Tak lama kemudian Kibum melambatkan laju mobilnya, dia hendak berhenti di sekitar situ. Kalau harus ke Busan perjalanan masih jauh. Kibum sudah tak ingin pergi ke sana lagi. Lagi pula dimanapun tempatnya asal bisa berdua dengan Kyuhyun itu cukup.

Kibum mengkode Kyuhyun untuk turun setelah Kibum memarkirkan mobilnya. Dia terus terang pada Kyuhyun, tak jadi ke Busan. Busan masih jauh dan waktu perjalanan mereka bisa digunakan untuk jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Tempat mereka berhenti sangat ramai, pasti ada hal-hal menarik disekitar sini. Cukuplah jalan-jalan berdua saja, mungkin memborong belanjaan untuk Kyuhyun atau menemaninya main game di game center. Lalu beli es krim, walau nantinya Kibum pasti tak ikut memakannya. Dan melakukan apapun yang diminta Kyuhyun.

Mereka benar-benar melakukannya setelah itu. Berjalan kesana kemari berdua. Membeli semua hal yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun asal tunjukpun langsung dibelikan oleh Kibum. Main ke game center, Kyuhyun yang main dan Kibum menunggu di sampingnya. Masuk ke restoran mewah cuma untuk makan es krim yang seporsi kecil harganya sangat mahal dan Kibum mnurutinya juga. Terakhir Kyuhyun kelelahan dan berakhir di sebuah hotel.

"Capek sekali!", kata Kyuhyun sambil telentang memenuhi ranjang besar di kamar hotel.

"Aku akan mandi!"

"Kemari dulu!", perintah Kyuhyun sambil menggeser posisinya kemudian menepuk nepuk ruang kosong di ranjang. Kibum menurut, dia segera melepas sepatunya kemudian menepatkan diri disamping Kyuhyun. "Aku capek", kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil memeluk Kibum. "Kau boleh mandi setelah aku tidur".

Kyuhyun lelah dan amat mengantuk. Memeluk Kibum sebentar saja, kemudian dia sudah terlena ke alam mimpi. Kyuhyun memang butuh istirahat, akhir-akhir ini dia tak mau makan dan tenaganya habis untuk marah-marah. Besok, Kibum akan belikan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Kyuhyun. Biar badan Kyuhyun lebih besar dan lebih enak dipandang. Memang kalau Kyuhyun kurus, kesannya Kibum sebagai suami tak becus merawat istrinya.

Saat Kyuhyun terjaga, Kibum duduk di sampingnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun sedari tadi. Buktinya saat Kibum terbangun matanya langsung menangkap wajah Kibum kearahnya. Manusia es itu sepertinya sudah mandi. Badannya harum dari bau sabun hotel, dan rambutnya masih sedikit basah.

"Kau tadi meninggalkanku saat aku tidur?"

"Mandi"

"Kenapa kau terbiasa mandi dulu sebelum tidur? Nanti kau kena rematik. Aku tak mau kau sakit tulang dan tak mampu menggendongku lagi"

"Aku mandi air panas!"

"Kibum, jam berapa sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekat ke arah Kibum.

"Setengah dua"

"Kenapa aku bisa bangun jam segini? Aku jadi tak mengantuk lagi"

Kibum membantu Kyuhyun duduk kemudian bersandar ditubuhnya. Kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri terpuruk di dada Kibum.

"Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kita ke Eropa-nya kapan?"

"Nanti"

"Nanti setelah menikah ya?", pinta Kyuhyun yang dijawab deheman oleh Kibum. "Bulan madu!", kata Kyuhyun pelan tapi jelas terdengar oleh Kibum.

"Kau kira untuk apa aku ingin berdua denganmu?". Kibum mendekatkan mukanya pada kepala Kyuhyun lalu menggesekkannya ke rambut ikal istrinya. Tak ada bau apa-apa dari situ, apalagi Kyuhyun jarang mandi berarti juga jarang keramas. Tapi Kibum suka, suka saat kulit wajahnya tertusuk ujung ujung rambut Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan rasa geli yang seperti sengat sengat listrik kecil sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Untuk bulan madu"

"Bulan madu jelas untuk orang yang sudah menikah" Kibum tak peduli. "Bilang saja kau mau tanda tangan kontrak atau menagih hutang padaku!"

"Kontrakmu berlaku seumur hidup dan utangmu sudah kuhapuskan", jawab Kibum saat itu menurunkan mukanya dan menjatuhkan bibirnya di tengkuk Kyuhyun. "Tak ada istilah tanda tangan atau bayar hutang dalam hubungan suami istri"

"Lalu apa?"

"Lalu yang ada soal hak dan kewajiban". Intinya tetap sama. Kibum ingin berhubungan badan dengan Kyuhyun. Berteman lama dengan Yoochun, bolehlah sekali kali Kibum mengadaptasi cara meromantiskan suasana dari temannya itu. Lagi pula ini dengan Kyuhyun, bertingkah seromantis mungkin pada istri itu pahalanya besar. "Kewajibanmu melayani suami, Kyu"

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum, menggeliat sebentar kemudian merosot dari dada Kibum. Dia kembali merebah ke posisi semula seakan siap melaksanakn kewajibannya. 'Aku siap Kibum. Ayo bercinta sekarang!', seperti itu tubuhnya Kyuhyun bilang saat ini.

Kibum meraih remot pemanas ruangam, mengecilkan suhunya agar ruangan tak bigitu panas. Setelah meletakkan kembali remot itu Kibum melepas kaosnya, kemudian menempatkan tubuhnya perlahan diatas Kyuhyun. Manusia es itu menopang tubuhnya sendiri sebelum mereka melekat satu sama lain. Kibum mulai memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yang tak spesial itu menjadi sangat disukai Kibum saat ini. Alasannya, itu wajah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun istrinya dan Kibum mencintainya.

"Ada peraturannya kali ini?"

"Jangan suruh aku berhenti!", jawab Kibum mantap.

"Tapi awalannya pelan-pelan ya!", pinta Kyuhyun takut kejadiannya sama seperti tempo hari. "Kibum!"

"Hn"

"Kenapa tak segera menciumku?" Tu kan, Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga butuh.

Kibum menggerakkan tangannya, menyisihkan anak rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi wajah iblisnya. Setelah menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, beberapa detik, Kibum mulai merundukkan wajahnya. Manusia es ini ingin lekas, tak mau ada foreplay terlalu lama jadi dia langsung menjatuhkan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Mengecup lama disitu, kemudian menarik bibirnya lagi. Detik berikutnya Kibum menubrukkan bibirnya secara kasar. Meraup bibir Kyuhyun bak orang kelapan. Melumat lumat dan menyesap nyesap dari ujung ke ujung dan dari bawah ke atas, bawah keatas hingga menyisakan kecupan kecil berkali kali.

Kibum menarik wajahnya menjauh, memandang wajah Kyuhyun lagi. Sekarang wajah yang tadinya tak spesial itu sungguh sangat dikaguminya. Terlepas dari tittle kejahatan yang disematkan padanya, anarkis, cerewet, suka memerintah, manja dan banyak hal buruk lainnya, Kibum senang bahwasana sekarang Kyuhyun mau menopang tubuhnya yang berat. Dan iblis ini menjelma jadi bidadari dari padangan Kibum kali ini. Kepala Kibum mulai berat, berdenyut tak karuan hingga pandangannya mulai merabun. Dan ini pertanda kalau tubuh manusia es itu mulai mencair.

Kembali Kibum menubrukkan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun setelah terlebih dulu menarik rahang bawah Kyuhyun. Mencoba menaikkan suhu badan melalui ciuman basah dan agar keinginan mereka segera menggelora. Berjabat lidah istilah mereka tempo hari, mereka lakukan lagi. Menari narikan lidah mereka di rongga panas dan basah milik Kyuhyun. Mengerat-erat, memelintir satu sama lain sampai Kyuhyun meloloskan pekikan hebat.

"Buka bajumu!", perintah Kibum yang sudah meloncat kesamping.

Kibum tergesa melonggarkan sabuknya, tergesa juga menurunkan resleting celananya kemudian menarik celananya keluar. Kibum mengumpat keras ketika jins ketatnya macet di pergelangan kaki. Kemudian dia memaksakan menariknya keluar. Persetan kalau celananya robek atau pergelangan kakinya sakit, karena ada yang lebih sakit kalau celana itu tak segera dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun duduk perlahan, melepas T-shirtnya lambat-lambat sambil memperhatikan Kibum yang gila dengan celananya. Setelah manusia es itu berhasil membuang celannya, dia bergerak pada celana Kyuhyun. Tak perlu menyempatkan diri bertatap muka, Kibum segera menarik celana Kyuhyun beserta dalamannya kemudian mendorong iblis itu merebah kembali.

"Kibum, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyuhyun walau dia tahu Kibum kalah dengan nafsunya sendiri.

"Shit, jangan tanya lagi. Aku gila karena kau!", racau Kibum sembari menaiki tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dua bibir itu saling menyatu. Lalu Kibum berpindah ke leher dan ke pundak Kyuhyun. Kibum memasukkan lidahnya pada ceruk dalam di bahu itu. Membasahi rongga dekat tulang selangka dengan liurnya yang panas. Kenapa, kenapa ada ronnga sebegitu dalam di pundak Kyuhyun? Seakan cuma ada tulang dan kulit disitu. Setelah ini, Kibum janji akan merawat Kyuhyun dengan makan bernutrisi tinggi, vitamin dan apapun biar tubuh Kyuhyun lebih berisi. Agar hari-hari lain, saat Kibum mengecup pundak Kyuhyun dia tak menjumpai ceruk sebegitu dalam di bahu iblis ini. Bukankah kalau Kuhyun lebih gemuk, akan lebih empuk.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!", umpat Kibum saat otaknya tak mau berhenti berfikir jorok. Makin susah saja mengontrol birahinya. Semenjak ada Kyuhyun hampir setiap sepuluh menit sekali bayangan Kyuhyun bugil mondar mandir di otaknya. Dan sesekali juga Kibum kelepasan.

Kyuhyun tak mau melakukan apapun, dia pasrah saja. Dia juga mau, dia butuh tapi lebih baik tak usah banyak gerak. Hemat tenaga karena mungkin Kibum tak akan banyak memberinya waktu istirahat nantinya. Tak ada yang geli, tapi Kyuhyun terkikik sedemikian hebat. Cuma karena Kibum menempatkan mulut dan lidahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Tak sakit pula, tapi iblis itu meringik bak pesakitan saat Kibum menarik turun telapak tangannya dari leher, dada, abdominal hingga perut dan berhenti di pusarnya. Kyuhyun menjerit jerit walau masih tak bergerak sesaat Kibum menelusupkan gumpalan syaraf sensitif Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

Berikutnya mereka mulai menyatu. Bergerak lambat keatas menjumpai surga dan turun mengunjungi neraka. Sentuhan sentuhan tangan Kibum bak bulu angsa di kulit Kyuhyun. Sebegitu ringan, halus dan menggelitik, menjadikan Kyuhyun menggelinjang bersama rintihan berat dan menggoda. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menyeiramakan nafas, membagi oksigen dan bertukar udara. Kemudian keduanya merasa ini terlalu bertele tele. Mereka butuh lebih cepat, lebih cepat, lebih cepat sampai semua suara terkalahkan oleh helaan dan desah nafas mereka. Saat pergerakan mereka tiba pada titik tercepat, dua badan bertaut itu menggigil, bukan karena dingin. Kemudian kaku dan mengeras sampai Kyuhyun harus berteriak dan Kibum mengeram diputaran akhir.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas begitu panjang lalu terpuruk di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun. Manusia es itu memeluk erat istrinya, sambil mengatur fungsi tubuhnya kembali normal. Setelah sekali berlayar dengan ombak besar, Kibum mengkodekan break sejenak untuk Kyuhyun. Biarlah iblisnya itu mengambil nafas, diantara riak riak kecil samudra yang akan mereka arungi sekali lagi. Sekali lagi dan terus sekali lagi sampai Kibum puas.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kibum'. Dan hubungan badan adalah jawaban dari Kibum? No. Sex is not his answer, but sex is way to show his answer.

"Ini hakmu untuk tahu. Dengarkan baik-baik karena mungkin aku tak akan mengulang", kata Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. Sebari menjilat telinga Kyuhyun, Kibum memasukkan lidahnya pada lubang telinga itu. Kyuhyun menekuk nekuk kepalanya seakan menyembunyikan telinganya. Bergelubuk suara cairan yang diaduk aduk Kibum dalam telinganya. Geli, gatal dan nikmat, membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu bernafas normal, pendek pendek dan cepat. Kyuhyun mengerang sambil mendorong kepala Kibum menjauh, tapi tak ingin benar-benar dijauhi.

"Kyu!", kata Kibum lagi lalu memberi jeda amat lama. "Aku sangat mencintamu!", bisiknya lembut tepat menempel bibirnya di permukaan daun telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pantas segera bersiap memulai ronde berikutnya karena Kibum telah membuatnya tersenyum kali ini.

julie khoyul

Thanks sudah baca sampai segini jauh. Terima kasih atas reviews-nya. Tanpa kalian ff ini tak ada gunanya dan maaf kalau ada apapun kesalahan di ff ini.

Kalau ada yang menawarkan diri buat sequelnya, boleh kok. Ada yang mau kasih ide untuk ff baru juga boleh. Minta idepun boleh, kalau ada tapinya.

Untuk yang diatas barusan, abis baca trus pura pura lupa ingatan aja. Gue tahu lo semua masih kecil, so g gue tulis sedetail detailnya.

Sekali lagi thank you and bye bye!

julie khoyul

Kibum menutup bukunya lalu memandang kearah Kyuhyun. Iblis itu masih sibuk memaki maki PSP-nya sambil memonyong monyongkan bibir pertanda konsentrasinya terlalu penuh. Kibum mendengar tangisan, makin lama makin keras lalu terdengar barang jatuh juga walau sepertiya tak pecah.

"Kyu, anakmu menangis!"

"Dia anakmu juga, Kibum!", jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"Belajarlah jadi Mommy yang baik!", tutur Kibum bicara lebih keras.

Kyuhyun mempause PSP-nya. Dia menoleh pada Kibum dan beradu pandang sejenak dengan manusia es itu.

"Kau juga, belajarlah jadi Daddy yang baik!", tuturnya balik. "Kau kira cuma seorang Mommy saja yang harus mengurus anak, Daddy juga!", kata Kyuhyun sambil menudingkan PSP-nya ke arah Kibum.

Sebulan lalu Leeteuk mengirimkan fotonya bersama Kangin dan bayi adopsian mereka. Dimata Kyuhyun foto itu memperlihatkan gambaran sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Diapun meminta hal yang sama pada Kibum. Kyuhyun mau mengadopsi anak, tapi Kibum menolak. Bukan menolak saja, malahan tak merespon sama sekali. Lalu Kyuhyun merajuk dan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya tanpa pamit. Kibum jadi gila selama tiga hari Kyuhyun menghilang itu. Manusia es itu uring uringan, frustasi bahkan sampai melakukan hal-hal yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun seperti membanting barang dan memaki-maki orang. Tak mau dia stres terlalu lama, dia memberitahu semua orang dan bersedia memberikan berapapun uang yang mereka minta asal bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke rumahnya.

Kesalahan Kibum adalah dia lupa kenapa tak menelepon ke handphone Kyuhyun, padahal jelas-jelas iblis itu punya handphone yang nomernya tak pernah dimatikan. Saat dia ingat dan ingin segera menelephone, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah. Iblis itu dijumpai Kibum tengkurap dan memainkan PSP-nya di atas ranjang mereka. Syukur seribu syukur Kyuhyunnya kembali. Besoknya Kibum menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun. Mereka mengadopsi anak yang persis Kyuhyun. Cerewetnya, tingkahnya, dan wajahnyapun hampir sama. Awalnya Kibum senang saja punya dua Kyuhyun di rumahnya, tapi lama-kelamaan kepalanya jadi sering sakit mendengar kekompakan mereka. Sama-sama suka teriak, Kyuhyun besar suka mengomel tak ada habis lalu Kyuhyun kecil suka menangis tak mau berhenti. Kyuhyun dewasa suka membanting barang, Kyuhyun kecil juga. Dan mereka banyak merepotkan kedua pembantunya sampai sebagai permintaan maaf Kibum menaikkan gaji ahjumma dan ahjussi jadi tiga kali lipat.

"Berhentilah bermain, tengok anakmu dulu", kata Kibum menyabar nyabarkan diri.

"Kalau kau mau kenapa tak kau sendiri yang menengoknya!"

Kyuhyun makin kurang ajar saja, apakah dikarenakan dia sudah sah jadi Nyonya Kim? Belum, mereka belum menikah ulang. Yoochun dan Hyemi beberapa hari yang lalu sempat membahas pernikahan. Mereka sampai memesan gaun pengantin dan mendesain undangan lalu melakukan foto prewedding. Yunho sudah senang setengah mati, karena pernikahan Yoochun pertanda jalannya menikahi Changmin semakin dekat. Kibum juga senang karena statusnya tak lama lagi akan sah sebagai suami Kyuhyun. Setelah semua selesai keadaan kembali adem ayem, samapi Yunho dan Kibum bingung kenapa tak ada sebar undangan atau berita berita pernikahan Yoochun dan Hyemi?

'_Siapa yang mau menikah? Kita cuma mempersiapkan saja. Nanti saat waktunya tiba, aku dan Hyemi tinggal cek ulang. Ya tunggu hati kita mantap lah. Sabarlah Yun. Kau juga, Kibum. Satu dua tahun lagi, tak akan lama'_, jawab Yoochun yang membuat Yunho dan Kibum menekuk muka seketika itu juga.

"Nanny yang kau pesan kenapa lama sekali datangnya!", protes Kyuhyun sambil men-start PSPnya lagi. "Kibum. Kupikir-pikir, baby cerewet sekali ya. Dia terlalu banyak menangis, menurun dari siapa sifatnya itu?" Kyuhyun tak sadar siapa yang cerewet disini. "Nanti kita adopsi baby lagi yang tak suka menangis ya, Kibum!", pintanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada PSP-nya.

"Ck!", Kibum berdecak memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun. Anaknya menangis dan iblis itu dengan santai kembali main game. Sempat sempatnya pula membahas adopsi anak lagi. Satu anak saja tak bisa mengurus, mau mengadopsi satu lagi. "Kyu, anakmu menangis. Kau Mommy-nya, jadi urusi dia!", perintah Kibum galak.

Kyuhyun merengut kemudian mem-pause kembali PSP-nya.

"AHJUMMAAAAAAAA! BABY MENANGISSSSS!", itu kalimat andalan Kyuhyun sedari dulu.

The End


End file.
